Alike
by AMAZINGmadness
Summary: Cela débuta par la curiosité, puis l'obsession, la folie guidée, celle que Mycroft avait fini par alimenter. Sherlock Holmes est là, quelque part, et il a envie de jouer. James Moriarty souhaite juste lui trouver un jeu à la hauteur de son génie. Il ne pensait pas que son plan pourrait prendre une telle tournure. Il ignorait que l'obsession était devenue à ce point hors de contrôle
1. PROLOGUE - Madness

_**Disclaimer** _ : Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et l'histoire reviennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, le contexte et les personnalités à Moffat et Gatiss. Je ne fais que spéculer et faire souffrir de biens innocents personnages de fiction.

 _ **Au départ** _ : La série "Sherlock", créée et développé par Moffat et Gatiss, pour BBC. Adaptation libre de l'oeuvre littéraire de Doyle, la série transpose l'univers et les personnages au XXIe siècle : "Sherlock Holmes est détective consultant et il accueil comme colocataire le docteur Watson, un ancien médecin de l'armée britannique blessé en Afghanistan. Il aide Scotland Yard à résoudre des enquêtes ardues en utilisant ses dons d'observation et de déduction associées aux technologies actuelles [...]" (cf. Wikipédia). Série géniale. Acteurs monstrueux de génie. Personnages merveilleux. Yaoi powah.

 _ **Le speech**_ : Il y eu une certaine curiosité, au départ, juste quelque chose d'intriguant, de différent, et de spécial, chez cet adolescent un peu étrange, un peu comme lui. Puis, il y eu l'obsession, la folie guidée, abreuvée, celle émergeant dans les profondeurs de sa cellule anglaise, celle que Mycroft Holmes était venu chaque jour alimenter. Sherlock Holmes est là, là, quelque part, et il a envie de jouer. James Moriarty souhaite simplement lui trouver un jeu à la hauteur de son génie. Il ne pensait pas que son plan, bien huilé, parfaitement conçu, pourrait prendre une telle tournure. Il ignorait que l'obsession était devenue à ce point hors de tout contrôle.

 _ **Ce qu'il faut savoir**_ : C'est un **James/Sherlock** , ou Sheriarty, pour les puristes. Un pur et dur, vraiment. Pas de Johnlock, seulement du John/Molly, plus, en bonus, un soupçon de MorMor. Ce n'est pas un slow build, dans le sens où James et Sherlock partagent déjà quelque chose dès le premier chapitre (vous jugerez par vous-mêmes en conséquence). L'histoire débute au troisième et dernier épisode de la saison 2, et spoile la saison 3. J'alterne les PDV, entre James et Sherlock. Et, sinon, ce n'est pas _très drôle_ , malheureusement : mentions d'usages de drogue, d'alcool, de dépression, de manipulation mentale, de séquestration, de viol, de tentative de suicide. Heem. Désolée. + pas mal de scènes bien explicites, je me permettrais de le rappeler dans les commentaires des chapitres concernés.

 _ **A écouter**_ : Don't mess with me - Temposhark.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Votre serviteur,

 **AMAZINGmadness**.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 **« Madness. »**

 **«** ** _I can't get this memories out of my mind, and some kind of madness, it started to evolve. I tried so hard to let you go, but some kind of madness is swallowing me whole._ ****»**

* * *

Moriarty ne peut s'empêcher de penser. Penser penser penser, c'est insupportable, incroyable, son esprit ne peut pas juste s'arrêter, non, la machine ne peut jamais s'enrayer, non, et tout tourne toujours sans relâche derrière ses paupières closes, derrière ses yeux aux mouvements fous.

Penser, réfléchir, à tout et à rien, à l'infime détail comme à la macroscopie d'un monde si vicieux que le leur, penser et penser à ne plus même savoir qui l'on est. Penser et penser pour ne plus avoir à s'ennuyer.

L'ennui.

Ouch, la douloureuse absence, l'affreux doute qui imprègne chaque cellule, chaque pensée, dès lors que l'activité se tarie, dès lors que les êtres redeviennent de simples bouts de viande animés de sons et de gestes. James abhorre l'ennui, il l'exècre au-delà de tout, de tout, vraiment. L'ennui le laisse hagard, catatonique, amorphe. Il le laisse seul avec ses plus noires pensées, ses impressions les plus malsaines, et, oh !, comme James déteste ces moments-là, lorsque son esprit et ses gestes ne sont plus guidés que par une conscience qu'il se surprend encore à avoir, lorsque l'envie de bouger et de faire quelque chose devient plus forte que tout le reste …

Penser fait fuir l'ennui. Réfléchir lui permet de trouver de nouveaux moyens d'échapper à la lassitude. La nouveauté marche, au moins pour un temps. Elle est un phare dans l'obscurité, une lumière dans la nuit, et James adore se coller à tout ce qui brille un peu trop. Mais, elle a tendance à perdre de son charme, passé un temps, alors que ses pas se font peu à peu plus proche d'elle. L'ennui devient plus intelligent, plus intolérable, et recommence à avaler son temps. La nouveauté se fane, perd de son éclat pour dévoiler son côté terne, fade, et, alors, l'ennui revient. Il est la personnification de la malveillance, du « je te l'avais bien dit », du « reste bien sage, mon ange, si tu ne veux pas que le monstre t'attrape ». L'ennui est l'interrupteur qui allume la folie. L'ennui, la destruction ultime de soi.

Les idées les plus déguelasses de James ont toujours trouvées leur source devant la télévision, alors qu'il s'ennuyait ferme, vautré dans son canapé. Ou, dans les rues peuplées du centre-ville, alors qu'il marchait au milieu des gens communs. Ou, dans une cellule profondément enfouie d'une prison britannique ultra-secrète.

Oh, cette cellule. Il s'en lèche parfois encore les lèvres avec plaisir. Les murs sales, les coups, les petits bonhommes du gouvernement, et ce cher Mycroft Holmes, jamais avare d'une belle et franche parole sur son petit-frère tant aimé.

Jim a adoré ces moments, toutes ces semaines passées avachi, entravé à sa chaise, écoutant d'une oreille avide l'extraordinaire destinée de Sherlock, imprimant chaque fait, se délectant de chaque détail. C'était très drôle. C'était un peu comme un conte, et Sherlock était comme ces héros à l'âme un peu sombre, mais servant tout de même le Bien, qui aurait, au final, droit à une vraie et belle fin heureuse, avec mariage et toute la panoplie offerte dans le coffret, et ce grâce à son courage et à l'héroïsme qu'il avait su montrer lors de rudes moments. C'était beau, et très touchant. Si touchant que James ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi, à cette époque, lui, ne pouvait pas faire partie d'un tel conte.

Il pouvait jouer bien des rôles. Sherlock pouvait être son sauveur, ou son ami, voire son ennemi. Il pouvait être à lui, il pouvait le détruire. Le beau chevalier affronterait-il un dragon ? Sauverait-il une princesse des griffes de bandits ? Se contenterait-il de rester ce connard égoïste et arrogant que Mycroft dépeignait si bien ?

James voulait savoir. James voulait participer. Les pensées, toutes les pensées, étaient à présent tournées vers cela : comment allons-nous faire, comment allons-nous nous y prendre, mon beau, pour juste simplement te faire nôtre ?

Mycroft n'eut pas besoin de lui montrer de photographie, James se l'imagina parfait. Assez pour le vouloir. Assez pour juste l'avoir.

L'obsession. C'est ainsi que les psys appellent ce genre de choses, le genre de moment où un être reste comme bloqué, comme fixé, sur une chose, sur quelqu'un, sur un moment. James adore cela. James adorait passer du temps dans sa cellule et tourner en rond, à graver sur les murs des lettres, qui finirent par former des mots, des prénoms, _le_ prénom.

S. H. E. R. L. O. C. K.

La première fois que Mycroft était entré dans sa cellule, du moins la première fois après qu'il ait mis à profit son nouveau goût pour la gravure, James avait bien observé son visage. L'agent n'avait plus semblé si fier, si imperturbable : il avait pincé les lèvres, et quelque chose avait assombri son regard. Mais, il n'avait rien dit. D'ailleurs, par la suite, il n'avait plus rien dit. Il n'était plus venu, n'était plus apparu, et Sherlock avait juste continué à vivre et à prospérer dans son esprit malade, loin des belles histoires, loin des jolis petits contes du frère aîné.

James en avait été furieux.

Pas grave, pas grave. Ils avaient finis par le relâcher. James avait de l'influence, de bons « amis » (de gros pots-de-vins versés aux grosses pontes, de belles menaces servies aux bonnes personnes), et beaucoup de culot. Ils lui avaient foutu une surveillance rapprochée aux fesses, des interdictions en tout genre, l'avaient mis dans le premier avion direction l'exil, et bye, Moriarty, l'Angleterre te remercie.

C'est drôle. Cela l'est, n'est-ce pas ?

L'ennui a été colmaté par une pâte voluptueuse, par de beaux récits sur l'inaptitude sociale de Sherlock Holmes et sur ses frasques les plus intimes, servis personnellement par son grand frère, bien heureux de les lui révéler en échange d'informations lui permettant, assurément, une juteuse et fière promotion. Le chantage comme activateur. La dénégation de toute forme de vie privée comme ascenseur social.

Allez, avouez : _c'est_ drôle.

Sherlock avait autrefois juste été une curiosité, un gamin collant de près à sa première mise en scène, un nom mentionné dans un article sur la mort de Carl Powers, un point lumineux dans le brouillard d'un monde pollué et déguelasse. Il était étrange, et James trouvait l'étrange fascinant. Il ne s'était pourtant pas attendu à ce que le nom revienne, à ce que la silhouette réapparaisse, à ce que l'étrangeté vire à la fascination, puis à l'obsession. Cela n'avait jamais fait partie du plan. S'attacher _à quoi que ce soit_ n'avait jamais été programmé. Il ne pensait pas arriver entre les mains de Mycroft Holmes, une fois capturé. Il ne pensait pas se voir ouvert à tant de confessions. Tout cela était complètement parti en vrille.

Ainsi, une fois dehors, il avait repris ses activités, doucement, s'était racheté un beau portefeuille d'actions en tous genres dans les milieux les plus influents. Les services de Sa Majesté avaient soigneusement vidés tous ses comptes en banque mais, bien heureusement, il restait assez d'argent pour pouvoir se mettre quelques yakuzas en poche. Il parvint à soudoyer les hommes de mains de l'homme qu'il avait vendu pour payer sa libération, entre autres choses, et la branche mafieuse en question finit par juste se choisir un nouveau chef et cesser de le harceler. Des services rendus à droite et à gauche finirent d'étoffer et de remplir son coffre. Il fit tuer les agents assignés à sa surveillance et s'évertua à disparaître. Il y parvint. Un temps.

Le job de criminel consultant n'est pas de tout repos. C'est très amusant, mais assez exténuant. La planification d'assassinats, d'attentats, prend du temps, de même que la gestion de tous ces stupides et minables individus qui composent son plein portefeuille de clientèle, incapables de s'auto-gérer, trop bêtes pour juste tuer sans se faire attraper.

Ils sont des fourmis, de belles et grassouillettes fourmis sur lesquelles il adore sauter à pieds joints. Parfois, les corps craquent. Parfois, ils crient un peu trop fort. Parfois, cela se passe si vite que s'en est vraiment décevant. Et, comme à peu près tout, cela finit par devenir carrément ennuyant.

James parvient à savoir lorsque ces moments-là arrivent : lorsque l'excitation du jeu laisse place à la lassitude. Il sent poindre la migraine, sent l'adrénaline chuter, ses mains se remettre à trembler. L'ennui revient, plus puissant, plus grand, plus imposant, et James sait bien ce qui l'attend, au final, au bout de la ligne, si du moins il ne parvient pas à trouver de quoi tromper l'ennui : il finira par en crever, par poser le canon de son arme sur sa tempe et juste appuyer.

La vie mena donc son cours, routinière, agaçante. James tire les ficelles et les pantins se débattent. C'est juste tellement _chiant_.

Jusqu'à l'article. Quelques mots dans la presse, qui apparurent devant ses yeux rougis et fatigués – l'ennui, l'alcool, un peu de cachets, aussi, et les insomnies, surtout -, alors qu'il googlait, une énième fois, la prière du soir : « Sherlock Holmes ».

Sherlock _putain de baisable_ Holmes. Les photos de la rubrique « Images » de Google parlaient d'elles-mêmes.

Bref, un bel article d'un journaliste lambda, rapportant que la police avait été aidée par un détective consultant dans la résolution de telle affaire, blablabla, et combien ses talents étaient impressionnants, assez pour que sa collaboration avec les forces de l'ordre soit renouvelée, à l'avenir, bien certainement. L'article était ponctuée d'une jolie photographie, sur laquelle James reconnu sans mal Sherlock et l'inspecteur Lestrade, de Scotland Yard. Il l'imprima et la colla sur un des murs de son salon. Il en sortit un plan plus rapproché, et vint également l'épingler sur la tapisserie.

L'excitation reprend le dessus. L'adrénaline revient, le rush est palpable.

Comme une confrontation longtemps retardée, comme deux ennemis de longue date, James regarde et attend et confectionne et tisse lentement sa toile autour de Sherlock. Il aide des criminels, non plus en Europe, aux Etats-Unis, en Asie, mais reconcentre ses activités sur l'Angleterre, sur l'unique ville de Londres, même, là où Sherlock a le plus de chance d'être mandé. Il paye, aide, soutient, finance, tue, et voit les cas se résoudre, les affaires se démêler. Il joue doucement, appuie sur les bons boutons, tente de jauger des véritables capacités du détective consultant (il a lu attentivement ses nombreux blogs, également), démêlant le vrai des faits emprunts d'affect servis par Mycroft « l'homme de glace » Holmes.

Mais, ce n'est pas assez. Parce que Sherlock a des amis. Parce que Sherlock a un travail. Parce qu'il a un bel appartement, parce qu'il paye ses impôts, parce qu'il est juste comme tous les autres, non ? Putain, il est vraiment le héros, alors ? Il joue du bon côté. Il joue _forcément_ du bon côté.

Il faut corser le jeu. Il faut qu'il voie mieux, plus, plus en profondeur … Alors, il embrasse son amie, Molly, il l'appâte en lui donnant les baskets volées de Powers, en lui donnant quelques-uns de ses clients les moins influents (une réputation à tenir dans les hautes instances du crime, tout de même), fait exploser une vieille dame et la moitié de l'immeuble qui va avec et décide de le rencontrer en personne, cette fois. De juste poser, enfin, ses yeux sur lui. Bonne idée.

Mauvaise idée.

La provocation est allée loin, si loin qu'il a pensé, un moment, que Sherlock allait effectivement tirer sur la bombe et tous les tuer. Si loin qu'il a pensé qu'il pouvait très bien lui tirer dessus. Si loin que l'obsession est devenue plus _atroce_ encore, par la suite.

Sherlock n'est pas un ange. Il n'est pas un si bel et petit partisan du Bien, un chevalier enveloppé dans une belle armure. Il est un tentateur. Il est le chaos. Avec un peu d'effort, avec un peu d'aide, il pourrait même être un très méchant garçon, qui sait, un très vilain garçon …

James va lui briser le cœur, littéralement. Il va le tuer, juste pour voir ce que ça fait. Parce qu'il ne devrait pas lui faire ressentir cela, parce que tout cela n'est véritablement pas _humain_.

Sur le toit, tout était parfaitement pensé, de la place des snipers aux simples mots qu'il devait prononcer. La seule et unique balle dans son revolver était également méthodiquement en place. Tout, tout devait se dérouler selon le plan : Sherlock imaginerait un code tordu, tenterait de se sauver, mais James lui ferait perdre tout espoir. Et, dès lors qu'il aura sauté, dans la claire volonté de sauver ses amis, James se collerait une balle dans la bouche. La belle fin. La seule et unique possible, la dernière pour le sauver de l'ennui, horrible et monstrueux, qui viendrait _après_ Sherlock (car, l'ennui revenait toujours, n'est-ce pas ?).

Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi en être venu à _cela_ ? Pourquoi juste laisser tomber la fin digne d'un conte des frères Grimm pour passer à quelque chose de bien plus insidieux, de tant irréfléchi ? James n'est pourtant pas impulsif. Changeant, certes, mais pas au point de ne pas peser chaque décision avant de la prendre. Alors, pourquoi, bordel, pourquoi avoir tiré sur Sherlock et l'avoir kidnappé au lieu de juste le laisser se suicider ?

James ne peut s'empêcher de penser, de réfléchir, de calculer.

Pourtant, il semble n'y avoir aucune réponse à cette question.

* * *

 **Merci pour votre lecture ! Je vous invite à laisser une review pour me faire part de votre avis. Je ne peux pas vous donner de rythme de publication clair, j'ai néanmoins déjà écrit les dix premiers chapitres, cela dépendra donc de la vitesse à laquelle j'avance sur la suite. N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le seul salaire de l'auteur ! Bonne journée à tous !**


	2. UN - Sunrise

**_Disclaimer_ : ** Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et l'histoire reviennent à Sir Doyle, le contexte et les personnalités à Messieurs Moffat et Gatiss. Je ne fais que spéculer, user et faire souffrir de biens innocents personnages de fiction.

 ** _Au départ_ :** La série "Sherlock", créée et développée par Moffat et Gatiss, pour BBC. Adaptation libre de l'oeuvre littéraire de Doyle, la série transpose l'univers et les personnages au XXIe siècle : "Sherlock Holmes est détective consultant et il accueille comme colocataire le Docteur Watson, un ex médecin de l'armée britannique blessé en Afghanistan. Il aide Scotland Yard à résoudre des enquêtes ardues en utilisant ses dons d'observation et de déduction associés aux technologies actuelles. [...]" (cf. Wikipédia). Série géniale. Acteurs monstrueux. Personnages merveilleux.

 _ **Le speech**_ **:** Il y eu une certaine curiosité, au départ, juste quelque chose d'intriguant, de différent et de spécial, chez cet adolescent un peu étrange, un peu comme lui. Puis, il y eu l'obsession, la folie guidée, la folie abreuvée, celle émergeant dans les profondeurs de sa cellule anglaise, celle que Mycroft Holmes était venu chaque jour alimenter. Sherlock Holmes est là, là, quelque part, et il a envie de jouer. James Moriarty souhaite simplement lui trouver un jeu à la hauteur de son génie. Il ne pensait pas que son plan, bien huilé, parfaitement conçu, pourrait prendre une telle tournure. Il ignorait que l'obsession était devenue à ce point hors de tout contrôle.

 ** _Ce qu'il faut savoir_ :** **Sheriarty**. Pur et dur. Et du John/Mary (désolée, d'ailleurs, j'ai mélangé mes pinceaux lors du blabla du prologue : ce n'est pas un John/Molly, mais un John/Mary. J'ai prévu autre chose pour notre pathologiste préférée ;)). Je répète que ce n'est pas un slow build, dans le sens où le contexte se situe au milieu d'une histoire déjà bien entamée (vous le verrez plus clairement grâce à ce premier chapitre).

 ** _Remerciements_ :** Aux lecteurs, aux gens de passage. Aux reviewers : **Eldeth Torunn** et **Xio Fujiwra Malfoy Hyuuga** , merci pour votre soutien et en espérant que ce chapitre et les suivants vous plairont tout autant que le prologue !

 ** _Premières infos sur ce chapitre_ :** Ce premier chapitre se déroule deux ans après la mort simulée de Sherlock, à la fin de la saison 2. Parfaitement situé vers le premier épisode de la saison 3 (scénario modifié par mes soins pour la cohérence de cette fic). Il prend pas mal le PDV de John. Pas de quelconque mise en garde, ce chapitre reste assez soft, pour ma part, si toutefois vous excluez l'état d'esprit général de John.

 ** _A écouter_ :** _Home_ de Foxes (pour Sherlock)  & _Back From The Dead_ de Skylar Grey (pour John).

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Votre serviteur,

 **AMAZINGmadness**.

* * *

 **UN.**

 **« Sunrise** **. »**

 **« Sunrise » est le nom porté par l'un des 217 violons recensés de Stradivarius. Sa traduction littérale, de l'anglais, signifie « lever de soleil ».**

* * *

\- Tu ne devrais pas être là, Sherlock.

Le plancher craqua derrière lui. Cela ne le surprit pas. Il avait, de toute façon, remarqué la voiture de luxe garée dans la rue adjacente à celle-ci, ainsi que le type fumant à la terrasse du café voisin, une minuscule oreillette glissée dans le tympan. Les services secrets, sans même y penser. Du Mycroft tout craché.

Sherlock enleva ses lunettes de soleil aux verres noirs, dissimulant les cernes violacés qui marquaient ses yeux délavés, légèrement hagards. Il les accrocha à l'encolure du tee-shirt gris et usé qu'il portait sous une veste en cuir ajustée. Il sentit son frère passer près de lui, sentit son regard inquisiteur, perçant, glisser sur sa silhouette longiligne, le jaugeant, notifiant immédiatement les faits les plus notables. Sherlock n'essaya pas de se dérober à l'agaçante étude. Il se contenta de regarder d'un œil défait les cartons poussiéreux qui remplissaient son ancien appartement, désormais abandonné, désormais vide et sans vie.

\- John Watson ne vit plus ici depuis longtemps.

Oui, il aurait dû s'en douter. Cela faisait presque deux ans, deux ans depuis sa disparition, alors, oui, il savait que John devait être passé à autre chose, devait avoir repris le cours de sa vie. C'est ce qu'étaient censés faire les gens. Les gens _normaux_.

Cela n'en était pour autant pas moins douloureux.

Il avança doucement vers le centre de la pièce, ses yeux passant sur les murs marqués de traces de balles, sur la cheminée toujours hantée par le crâne, sur les deux fauteuils se faisant face, mais désormais peuplés d'objets abandonnés et délaissés par leurs anciens propriétaires. Il passa une main sur l'étui qui enfermait son violon, fermant un instant les yeux.

Deux ans.

\- Sherlock-

\- Je pars pour Moscou. Dans trois heures. Tout va bien se passer.

Les derniers mots tombèrent de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Des mensonges, toujours. Il n'osa pas relever le regard vers Mycroft, qui émit à cela un reniflement de vague mépris. Sherlock n'en fut pas surpris. Depuis que l'homme était venu en personne le délivrer de sa prison allemande, depuis qu'il avait clairement vu et compris le traitement qui avait été le sien pendant ces longs mois, Sherlock ne s'étonnait plus réellement des réactions un peu différentes de Mycroft. Il comprenait, maintenant, il parvenait enfin à discerner l'inquiétude derrière toute cette espèce de brouillard antipathique et venimeux. Cela n'était en fait pas si compliqué. La façon de voir, de penser, de ressentir des _autres_ n'était pas si compliqué à comprendre, finalement. Sherlock regrettait juste qu'il ait fallu que Moriarty l'enlève pour que tout cela lui apparaisse plus clairement.

\- Une équipe va t'accompagner jusqu'à l'aéroport.

\- James ne va pas m'attaquer sur le chemin, Mycroft. Il doit, de toute façon, être quelque part en Australie, en cet instant.

Alors qu'il se retournait enfin vers la silhouette figée de son frère, il ne put passer à côté de la grimace qui déforma un très court instant ses traits à l'entente des mots.

\- Ne l'appelle pas ainsi.

Sherlock haussa les épaules, dédaignant la colère qui passa dans le regard plus sombre de son aîné. Il ne pût, néanmoins, ignorer la tension qui marquait ses épaules, l'éclat étrange qui brillait dans ses yeux. Fronçant doucement les sourcils, Sherlock y lu « inquiétude », « peur » et aussi « culpabilité ». Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour voir que Mycroft s'inquiétait, et au-delà même de cela, qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Pour voir qu'il y avait comme des remords dans ses pensées. Interceptant son regard inquisiteur, l'aîné soupira, nouant et dénouant ses mains de manière machinale autour de la précieuse poignée de son luxueux parapluie, ce que Sherlock interpréta immédiatement par « angoisse ». Cela fut suffisant pour faire courir une sueur froide le long de son dos.

\- Nous avons perdu sa trace. Il pourrait être n'importe où.

Sherlock cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, pas vraiment certain d'avoir compris. L'information, néanmoins, lorsqu'elle fut gravée dans son esprit, ne le surprit pas plus que cela. Moriarty était intelligent, bien trop, et avait assez de relations et d'argent pour pouvoir disparaître et réapparaître à sa guise. Sherlock le savait. Douloureusement.

Et, dès lors, que devait-il en penser ? Devait-il se sentir menacé ? Le détective fuyait depuis déjà plus d'un an, emporté toujours vers l'avant grâce à l'aide de son frère et des quelques contacts et relations qu'il avait, çà et là, de par le monde. Courant toujours devant Moriarty. Le fuyant constamment.

Ses mains se remirent à trembler, et il les cacha rapidement en les enfonçant dans les poches de sa veste, s'éclaircissant la gorge et se détournant pour empêcher ses émotions de se laisser lire sur son visage creusé par la fatigue.

Il avait peur de se trouver de nouveau piégé. Il avait passé trois mois entre les mains de Moriarty, et cela avait été bien suffisant. Bien assez. Désormais libre, il entendait bien le rester, ce qui ne semblait pas réellement être dans les plans du criminel, qui n'avait de cesse de le poursuivre.

\- La voiture attend, Sherlock.

\- Ils m'ont innocenté. Cette semaine. Cette bande d'idiots a enfin compris que Richard Brook n'était qu'un leurre. As-tu pris part de quelque façon que ce soit à ma disculpation ?

Mycroft haussa les épaules, l'agacement désormais clairement peint sur son visage. Sherlock avança vers l'une des fenêtres du salon et écarta légèrement les rideaux. Mycroft n'eut pas besoin de formuler clairement la mise en garde qui sommeillait et se lisait presque dans sa posture rigide, Sherlock, de toute façon, ne s'en formalisa pas.

Car, si Moriarty souhaitait toujours le tuer, il aurait très bien pu le faire à de nombreuses reprises, ces vingt-quatre derniers mois. Se tenir trop proche d'une fenêtre, à découvert, n'était pas la pire des situations, vraiment.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut-il bien faire ? Pour l'opinion publique, tu es mort.

Le visage de Sherlock se ferma, à ces mots. Mort. Oui, d'une quelconque manière, le gouvernement, ou du moins Mycroft, avait réussi à faire appuyer ce point-là. Il avait été mortellement blessé sur le toit de l'hôpital St Barthelemy, la quantité de sang retrouvée ayant été un indice fondamental. Corps jamais retrouvé. Moriarty jamais capturé. Il avait eu droit à des funérailles auxquels ses parents avaient été conviés, où John avait un peu parlé. Même à une plaque en marbre sur sa tombe toute neuve, il le savait, il s'y était rendu plus tôt dans la journée, tout de suite après être descendu de l'avion revenant de la Nouvelle-Zélande. Tout son beau plan, sa mort orchestrée grâce à Molly et à Mycroft, tout cela anéanti. Il avait prévu de disparaître, surtout pour avoir l'occasion de détruire le réseau du criminel et pour calmer l'obsession grandissante de Moriarty à son égard. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que celle-ci était déjà hors de tout contrôle.

\- Sherlock, il faut que tu partes.

Il laissa retomber le rideau poussiéreux, couvrant la vitre sale, effaçant le monde extérieur. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre la supplication à peine cachée dans la voix de son frère, son impossible angoisse. Soupirant, il finit pourtant par obtempérer, se détournant après avoir embrassé la pièce d'un dernier regard, remettant lentement ses lunettes de soleil inutiles devant ses yeux secs.

Il était peut-être temps.

\- Allons-y.

Le soulagement qui passa furtivement sur les traits de Mycroft l'écœura un peu, comme l'épais nuage de poussière qui monta du tapis qui recouvrait toujours l'escalier de bois. Il se surprit à espérer que Mrs Hudson rentre plus tôt de sa tea party, qu'elle et ses deux voisines des 220 et 216 Baker Street partageaient deux après-midis par semaine. La revoir lui semblait important. Lui était cher.

« _Encore des sentiments, toujours, toujours des sentiments pour ces êtres insipides et fades ..._ »

\- Avance.

Mycroft dû sentir son malaise, car il se hâta de poser une main dans son dos, le poussant doucement vers la porte qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir, laissant passer un peu de clarté, un peu du froid de cette soirée d'Automne londonienne. Sherlock s'était senti pâlir, avait pu sentir son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite, erratique, juste à cette pensée dérangeante.

Moriarty était implanté dans son crâne. Quelque part, dans son palais mental, assis sur un trône d'or, il ricanait, se moquait de lui. Moriarty était dans un autre pays, dans une autre ville, dans une autre rue, dans les yeux d'un inconnu qu'il pouvait croiser, il le savait. Moriarty était là. Il était tapi dans l'ombre. Il attendait son heure, encore.

Sherlock se hâta de monter dans la voiture noire et luxueuse qui les attendait, devant l'immeuble. Il eut un peu honte de se sentir si soulagé, si en sécurité derrière les vitres teintées et les parois de tôle. Doucement, il entreprit de se calmer, de fermer son esprit à plus de panique. Moriarty avait disparu, mais lui-même ne partait-il pas bientôt pour un nouvel exil ? Son vol pour Moscou partait dans deux heures. Tout allait bien se passer.

N'est-ce pas ?

 **X**

John Watson se contenta d'enlacer ses doigts à ceux de Mary. Sa présence, réconfortante, bien que silencieuse, l'empêcha peut-être de se mettre à pleurer alors que ses yeux passaient lentement sur la pierre tombale faite de marbre noir.

\- Ça fait déjà deux ans …

\- Oui.

Elle parlait d'une voix douce, chaude. Elle resserra sa prise sur sa main en le sentant se tendre, se renfermer dans ses pensées un peu tragiques, tentant de l'amadouer, de le faire lâcher prise. C'était la première fois qu'elle se rendait sur la tombe du si célèbre Sherlock Holmes. La première fois en un an de vie commune avec John, et elle se sentit un peu coupable de ne pas trouver en elle plus d'émotion que cela, de ne pas partager aussi facilement la peine de son petit-ami à l'idée de la disparition définitive du détective. Ainsi, se contenta-t-elle d'hocher gravement la tête, faisant passer tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour John dans le creux de sa main, dans sa paume et ses doigts brûlants, se sentant soulagée lorsque celui-ci finit par se reculer, essuyant presque rageusement ses yeux. Il leva vers elle un regard plus doux, plus fatigué, aussi. Elle lui sourit d'un air contrit.

\- On y va ?

Ils remontèrent dans la voiture en silence. Mary connaissait leur prochaine étape, mais ne voulait pas y songer tout de suite. A ses côtés, John était tendu, conduisait selon des gestes automatiques qu'elle ne lui avait pas vu depuis longtemps, et cela l'inquiéta un peu. Peut-être était-il encore trop tôt. Peut-être aurait-elle dû insister un peu plus, le pousser à refuser, à remettre tout cela à plus tard. Deux ans étaient passés, certes, mais John se relevait à peine des longs mois de désespoir qui l'avaient engloutis à la mort de celui qu'il avait considéré – considérait toujours – comme son meilleur ami. Mary l'avait aidé, l'avait soutenu, ne s'était jamais plaint. Elle avait aimé tout de lui, tout de suite, de ses airs un peu rustres à l'éclat un peu désespéré dans son regard, et ne l'avait vraiment plus quitté, depuis. Mais, maintenant que John se remettait vraiment, souhaitait-elle qu'il retombe dans la catatonie, dans la désespérance ?

Ils se garèrent à quelques rues de Baker Street, puis marchèrent un peu dans le froid automnal. John parlait de tout et de rien, de son travail et des derniers patients difficiles qu'il avait eu à traiter, et Mary se contenta de l'écouter, sachant bien qu'il tentait, ainsi, de rompre avec le stress, avec ses propres pensées. Pourtant, elle parvenait à sentir la tension dans le corps de John, dans sa voix, alors qu'ils avançaient lentement vers l'immeuble. Mary pensa même qu'il allait se briser entre ses doigts lorsqu'elle alla jusqu'à frapper à la porte du 221 B.

Mrs Hudson, souriante, leur ouvrit la porte, et Mary fut immédiatement ensevelie sous une étreinte, la porte à peine entrouverte, avant que la vieille dame ne la lâche pour manquer d'étouffer son petit-ami devenu légèrement plus pâle.

\- John ! Je ne vous attendiez plus ! Je n'ai pas eu de vos nouvelles depuis si longtemps !

Le médecin se dégagea poliment de son emprise, un peu sonné, dardant un regard un peu désespéré et angoissé vers Mary, qui tenta de le rassurer d'un sourire engageant.

\- Mrs Hudson … Je suis désolé, vraiment …

Il passait presque d'un pied à l'autre, gêné, si mal à l'aise que Mary s'avança à son tour, jouant de son sourire avenant, toute l'attention de la vieille dame se portant dès lors sur elle.

\- Mrs Hudson, je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer. Je m'appelle Mary, Mary Morstan. John m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

La logeuse serra bien sa main, mais avec une telle hésitation, et avec un tel questionnement dans ses yeux que cela laissa Mary quelque peu perplexe. Un peu indécise, elle se tourna d'ailleurs vers John.

\- Votre petite-amie ? Mais, je … Ne préfériez-vous pas les _hommes_ , avant ?

\- … Pardon ?!

Mary sentit sa bouche s'entrouvrir, le choc se diffuser dans son esprit. Avait-elle réellement bien entendu ? Loin de s'offusquer, la logeuse regardait toujours John d'un air un peu hésitant, semblant apparemment croire dur comme fer à ses propos.

Est-ce que c'était une blague ?

\- Non pas que je trouve cela mal, John, après tout, cela fait deux ans, et vous devez certainement passer à autre chose et vous trouver quelqu'un d'autre maintenant que Sherlock est …

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, Mrs Hudson !

Cette fois-ci, Mary ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, cachant immédiatement son éclat derrière une main, ne sachant si cela provenait de l'inquiétude qu'elle sentait doucement poindre ou de l'expression parfaitement risible qu'arborait maintenant John.

La vieille dame ne s'offusqua pas de son ton, se contentant de les précéder dans l'immeuble, levant les yeux au ciel et marmonnant un peu sur le train de vie des jeunes et sur leurs habitudes un peu dépravées.

\- C'était quoi, _ça_ ?

\- Ne pose pas de questions, je t'en prie.

Il siffla ces derniers mots entre ses dents serrées, et Mary pu très vite constater que cela était plus de gêne que de réelle colère. La précédant dans ses pas, il refusa pourtant bien moins poliment le thé que la vieille dame leur proposa, et se contenta de monter jusqu'au premier, sans plus leur jeter le moindre regard, le visage à nouveau fermé. A cela, Mary ne put que soupirer. Et, accepter la tasse de thé que pouvait lui offrir Mrs Hudson, laissant ainsi John à ses souvenirs, et lui permettant dès lors d'en savoir un peu plus sur toute cette histoire de … de quoi ? De colocation douteuse ?

John du s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de parvenir à ouvrir la porte. Sa main, se crispant, se refermant en un poing serré, pour se rouvrir, tremblante, poussa le battant avec une certaine force, comme pour désacraliser la douleur, comme un pansement qu'on retirerait trop vite pour ne pas à avoir à souffrir plus que de raison. Son regard parcouru la pièce, le salon resté intact, envahi de cartons et de poussière. Il avança de quelques pas, tourna sur lui-même.

Rien ne semblait manquer.

Le crâne était là, sur la cheminée. Les tubes à essais reposaient encore dans l'évier. Il y avait peut-être encore des doigts dans le réfrigérateur (cela, John ne souhaitait pas le découvrir, et priait pour que Mrs Hudson soit venue faire le ménage ici pendant ces deux dernières années, au moins une fois) et des fioles aux contenus bizarres dans les placards. Les livres agonisaient çà et là, éparpillés, délaissés. L'ordinateur de Sherlock était sur la table basse. L'une de ses chemises était toujours étalée sur un des bras du vieux canapé.

Ainsi, voilà. Voilà deux années passées, deux années tristes à en mourir, deux années grises et désolantes. Deux ans, et la souffrance ne semblait jamais vraiment avoir disparue. Il inspira l'air poussiéreux et du retenir un sanglot qui ne demandait qu'à sortir de sa poitrine serrée. Tout cela faisait mal. Tout cela était juste tellement sinistre.

Il n'aurait pas dû accepter, jurer à Mrs Hudson qu'il viendrait l'aider à débarrasser les cartons, à déblayer les derniers bibelots et rendre l'endroit de nouveau habitable. Il aurait dû savoir que tout cela serait bien trop à supporter, bien trop dur à vivre. Comment pouvait-il juste faire disparaître tout cela ? Jeter toutes ces choses, mettre les cartons au grenier pour ensuite les oublier, vider cet appartement qui avait tant compté, à leurs yeux, c'était, pour lui, un peu comme enterrer Sherlock une deuxième fois. Inadmissible. Impensable.

Finalement, c'était se dire que Moriarty avait fini par gagner. C'était lui donner la victoire. S'avouer vaincu. Et, ça, c'était peut-être encore plus douloureux que se dire que tous ces cartons seraient bientôt remisés dans le grenier de la maison de campagne des Holmes, que son meilleur ami ne serait bientôt plus qu'un personnage d'une vieille photographie de famille, un fantôme oublié et sans visage.

Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, soulevant un nuage de poussière qui le fit toussoter. Il frotta ses yeux fatigués. Pourtant, il devait le faire. Il le devait, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait continuer à vivre dans le passé, continuer à penser que Sherlock était peut-être encore vivant, quelque part. Il avait une nouvelle vie, maintenant, un nouveau travail. Il avait _quelqu'un_ , maintenant, une petite-amie intelligente et drôle, compréhensive et douce. Mary l'avait sauvé, quelque part. Il se devait de continuer à vivre, de penser à l'avenir, au moins pour elle, maintenant.

Finie, la chasse. Terminés, les espoirs. Moriarty était invisible et ses secrets étaient bien gardés. Même avec l'aide – certes, toute relative – de Mycroft, John et Lestrade n'avaient jamais pu mettre la main sur le moindre indice, la plus petite information le concernant. Pas d'indice, pas de piste, rien. Juste des rumeurs, des impasses et beaucoup de menaces en l'air. Rien. John espérait juste qu'il soit mort, lui aussi. Qu'il se soit mis une balle dans la tête, ou quelque chose dans ce style. Ou alors que quelqu'un l'y ait aidé un peu.

Il finit par se redresser, par attraper un carton. Il prit un sac poubelle et l'ouvrit, commença lentement à trier et jeter.

Il rit, parfois. Il sourit, de nombreuses fois, souvent de nostalgie, de mélancolie. Il se retint de pleurer plus de fois qu'il n'aurait pu l'avouer.

Sherlock conservait un fatras de choses et d'autres, de fourbis improbables. John conserva toutes ses notes sur ses nombreuses expériences, entassa le carton près des autres, ceux qui seraient portés aux parents de Sherlock. Il entassa quelques objets dans un autre carton, comme le crane, ou encore la casquette, toutes ces choses que personne n'avait réclamé et qu'il ne pouvait jeter.

La nuit était tombée lorsque Mary vint frapper à la porte. Elle avança doucement dans l'appartement, curieuse de tout, jetant rapidement un regard autour d'elle avant de reporter son attention sur John qui, immobile, semblait porter toute sa concentration sur un étui à violon et sur son contenu.

\- Chéri ? Il est tard, je pense que nous devrions rentrer, reprendre cela demain.

Elle s'inquiéta un peu de son manque de réaction. John, le dos légèrement courbé, les épaules basses, ne bougeait pas.

Elle côtoyait un ancien militaire atteint de syndrome de stress post-traumatique, aux accès dépressifs reconnus, depuis presque deux ans, elle savait donc pertinemment que John ne se laissait jamais surprendre, et qu'il avait en horreur d'être pris à dépourvu.

Elle se racla donc la gorge, claqua plus fort ses talons contre le parquet. Mais, ne le voyant toujours pas réagir, elle s'enquit d'accélérer, atteignit rapidement son côté pour venir poser une main ferme sur son bras, le poison de l'inquiétude la rendant presque haletante.

\- John ?

Il tenait un violon, magnifique, entre ses mains. Un instrument d'une grande valeur, elle en était certaine. Il brillait, son bois rendu poli et huilé par le nettoyage et le soin qui lui avait été apporté, pendant certainement bien des années. Ses cordes étaient tendues, belles et fortes, et Mary savait qu'un merveilleux son en sortirait si elle prenait la peine d'en pincer une entre ses doigts.

Il devait appartenir à Sherlock. Les doigts de John, refermés autour de lui, étaient précautionneux, doux. Il les passait parfois sur les tranches polies, toujours avec délicatesse. Cela porta un certain coup au cœur de Mary, mais elle ne laissa rien en échapper. Elle se contenta de serrer un peu plus l'avant-bras de John dans sa main.

\- John …

\- Il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur.

Ses mains se serrèrent sur le bois verni, les jointures devenant blanches, la matière crissant sous sa poigne. Mary eu un instant peur que le violon ne se brise. Elle leva même une main pour retenir John de faire tout geste malencontreux, toute action qu'il pourrait regretter, par la suite, sans pourtant d'effet. Quelque chose d'étrange brillait dans le regard un peu vide de son docteur, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu sur son visage : elle aurait pu croire à une sorte d'excitation, à une sorte de terreur.

\- Qu'est-ce que … ?

Il se mit à secouer l'instrument, violemment, ayant apparemment peu d'égard pour l'objet de grande valeur. Mary allait objecter lorsqu'elle finit par l'entendre, elle aussi : quelque chose bougeait, là-dedans. Quelque chose de petit, de léger, de quasi-indétectable, certes, mais cela bougeait. Mary analysa « note », elle pensa « bout de papier ». Une sourde angoisse monta en elle en voyant John approcher le violon de son visage, cherchant à apercevoir quelque chose à travers les fines découpes de l'instrument.

\- Il faut le briser. Pas d'autre choix.

\- John ! Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça !

Il haussa les épaules, imperturbable, comme accaparé par une force étrange, comme complètement absent. Il avisa la cheminée d'un coup d'œil, contempla encore le violon un court instant, puis, sous un cri outré de Mary, vint lui faire heurter le marbre noir, le brisant en plusieurs morceaux dans l'exercice. Il dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois : le violon devait valoir très cher, car sa structure était de très bonne qualité, résistante, fiable. Un instant, Mary pensa qu'il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur, que le bruit n'avait été provoqué que par leur imagination, qu'ils allaient devoir trouver un mensonge pour expliquer cela aux parents de Sherlock.

Puis, John se baissa, se releva avec un bout de papier serré dans ses doigts. Juste un carré de quelques centimètres, plié assez petit, assez compacté pour pouvoir faire un peu de bruit dans une structure de bois telle que celle du violon. Mary plissa les yeux, ne sachant si elle devait être inquiète ou juste très curieuse face à un tel phénomène. Sûrement devait-elle d'abord s'inquiéter de la mine trop réjouie de John, de l'espoir qui devait à nouveau venir gonfler ses poumons et serrer ses entrailles face à ce rebondissement.

Il déplia le papier sans trop hésiter, et ce malgré la furtive inquiétude qui était passée sur son visage au moment où il avait tourné le papier entre ses doigts. Il lissa le papier avec précaution. Poussée par la curiosité, Mary se joignit à lui dans la découverte.

\- Un numéro de téléphone ?

Elle avisa les chiffres, leur nombre.

\- Un numéro de téléphone portable, assurément français.

Il leva vers elle un regard interrogatif, quelque peu perdu.

\- Dix chiffres, débutant par un 06. Opérateur européen, indubitablement français. Tu sais à quoi il correspond ? **1**

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, incapables de parler, incapables d'exprimer ce que tous deux pensaient tout bas. Avaient-ils peur ? Etaient-ils tout simplement trop étourdis pour pouvoir même comprendre ce que ce numéro pouvait signifier ?

\- Mrs Hudson a spécifiée que personne n'était entré dans cet appartement depuis … la disparition de Sherlock.

\- Mais, quelqu'un aurait pu le faire à son insu, non ?

Jurant dans sa barbe, John sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche, d'une main tremblante. Il composa le numéro, se trompant plusieurs fois dans certains chiffres, une certaine angoisse montant rapidement en lui dès lors que les dix chiffres venaient s'inscrire sur l'écran digital. Il hésita à appuyer sur le bouton d'appel. Pétrie de curiosité, c'est Mary qui dû s'en charger, appuyant dans le même temps sur le haut-parleur.

Il y eu trois sonneries. Trois sonneries, longues, interminables, comme des heures, comme une éternité. John avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et la raison sur un possible point de non-retour. Il laissa échapper un juron lorsque les sonneries ne parvinrent finalement qu'à un répondeur absent de tout message d'accueil.

\- Laisse un message.

Il dévisagea Mary d'un regard un peu désespéré, et elle ne fit que lui offrir un sourire lumineux, rempli d'espoir et d'engagement. Prenant son courage à deux mains, ainsi qu'une respiration plus profonde, il enleva le haut-parleur et posa l'appareil contre son oreille, ne sachant réellement que dire, ne sachant absolument pas par où commencer.

Pensait-il réellement que toute cette mascarade ait un lien direct avec le brouillard qui entourait toujours la mort de Sherlock ? Pouvait-il réellement se permettre d'espérer, se permettre de retomber dans la folie de fantasmagories jamais vraiment fondées ?

Est-ce que Sherlock avait voulu lui laisser un indice ? Etait-ce là un piège ?

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, ouvrit plusieurs la bouche sans jamais émettre un son. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Mary, exaspérée, finit par lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes, le sortant de sa léthargie.

\- D'accord, euh … Ici, John Watson, j'ai trouvé ce numéro au 221B Baker Street, Londres. Je …

Il jeta un regard en coin à Mary, clairement désespéré, qui le poussa à continuer d'un geste de la main.

\- Sherlock … Si vous avez des indices sur la disparition de Sherlock Holmes, si votre but était de me contacter, ou de le contacter, rappelez-moi. La cachette était astucieuse, et je sais que vous n'auriez laissé un mot à cet endroit que pour une personne qui lui était proche.

Il laissa ses coordonnées, son nouveau numéro de portable, même le numéro de son fixe, à l'appartement qu'il partageait désormais avec Mary.

\- Rappelez-moi, d'accord ?

Il espérait juste que tout ceci n'était pas une farce, une blague cruelle et douteuse. Il raccrocha et posa un moment son regard sur les morceaux de violon épars, sur le papier qu'il tenait toujours au creux de sa main : un simple carré arraché à une feuille de papier, bien certainement un A4, lambda, fine et lisse, au grain commun. Qui que cela soit, il n'avait pas souhaité laisser plus d'indice sur son identité.

\- Que faisons-nous ?

\- Je suppose que nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre.

John se laissa à nouveau tomber dans son vieux fauteuil poussiéreux. Il allait devoir expliquer à Mme Holmes comment il avait pu mettre en miettes le stradivarius hors de prix de son fils, et surtout pourquoi. Il espérait simplement que tout cela en vaille vraiment la peine.

 **X**

Le téléphone sonna. Le vibreur le fit bouger de manière désagréable sur la table de chevet en bois, le réveillant instantanément. Il se redressa vivement dans son lit, haletant, sortant bien certainement d'un rêve dont il ne se souvenait déjà plus du contenu.

Il se frotta les yeux, prit un court instant pour regarder autour de lui, pour se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait : les fenêtres étaient closes et les rideaux tirés, la porte était bien verrouillée, ses affaires trainaient çà et là, comme toujours. L'endroit lui inspira « sécurité » et « toujours en exil ». Il s'assit dans son lit au moment où la deuxième sonnerie retentissait. Il attrapa le téléphone et rejeta l'appel avec des doigts un peu tremblants, se forçant à ne pas tenter d'analyser le numéro entrant.

Un numéro anglais. Forcément. Pas Mycroft, quelqu'un d'inconnu. Pas assez anonyme pour avoir passé l'appel en masqué, donc forcément désireux d'un contact. Forcément quelqu'un ayant trouvé le papier qu'il avait glissé dans son violon, trois semaines plus tôt.

Il laissa ses doigts se serrer autour de l'appareil, laissa son cœur s'emballer un peu. Il avait un peu d'espoir, mais également beaucoup de doute : cela pouvait, en fait, être n'importe qui. Moriarty pouvait très bien avoir mis la main sur le numéro, il pouvait très bien avoir demandé la fouille de son appartement. Peut-être tentait-il de le localiser, maintenant ?

Un sourire, amer, vint étirer ses lèvres. En fait, cela avait-il réellement la moindre importance ?

Quel était désormais le sens de tout ceci ? Devait-il continuer à avoir peur ? Devait-il réellement penser que sa vie ne se déroulerait désormais plus qu'ainsi : toujours dans la fuite, toujours dans l'angoisse, continuellement en mouvement ? Moriarty était ce qu'il était, il avait fait ce qu'il avait fait, tout ceci était presque maintenant du passé, un passé, certes, suintant et glacé, mais il n'avait désormais plus vraiment de raison d'avoir peur. Bordel, il ne ressentait plus vraiment de peur, juste un manque constant, juste un froid perpétuel. Il était paranoïaque et lâche. Il était innocent et l'Angleterre clamait son nom haut et fort.

Il avait envie de rentrer à la maison.

Son portable vibra une nouvelle fois, l'arrachant à ses pensées. Il baissa les yeux pour découvrir un message vocal en attente, du même numéro, toujours. Il pressa la touche avant de pouvoir se retenir, porta l'appareil à son oreille en se traitant immédiatement d'idiot.

Il fut debout en quelques secondes, avança vers l'une des fenêtres et tira un rideau, révélant la rue gelée d'une ville russe anonyme et perdue, noire et silencieuse en cette heure si tardive de la nuit. Il souffla sur la fenêtre et, dans la buée ainsi formée, traça le numéro que lui dicta la voix bien trop connue, bien trop chérie.

« _Love, ne sois pas ordinaire_. »

Son cœur battait fort, si fort que son tempo résonnait à ses oreilles de manière douloureuse, que ses veines semblaient au bord de l'implosion. Il sourit face aux chiffres tracés, face à son reflet un peu déformé dans la vitre crasseuse.

Mycroft allait le tuer.

 **X**

Mary passa les deux semaines suivantes à s'occuper d'un John bipolaire, rendu à la fois furieux et complètement extatique par l'annonce de la survie de son meilleur ami. Elle supporta sa rage face aux secrets, face à ce qui lui avait été caché, tout ce temps, face à toute cette peine et ce désespoir qu'il avait endossés, pour finalement bien peu de choses. Elle rit de son enthousiasme à la pensée du retour imminent de Sherlock, de sa joie à le savoir sain et sauf, de son excitation à pouvoir enfin le revoir. Elle fut une épaule lorsqu'il s'effondra après la colère et la joie, lorsqu'il pleura juste ces deux années passées, ces longs mois de solitude et de désillusion, ces longs mois de thérapie et de perdition.

Elle s'inquiéta beaucoup, pleura elle aussi, parfois. Elle fut l'amie, la confidente, le soutien dont John eu besoin. Elle serra très fort sa main lorsque l'avion se posa sur la piste d'atterrissage.

John était une boule d'inquiétude et d'excitation. Il passait d'un pied à l'autre, impossible à contenir, demandait très régulièrement aux hommes de Mycroft pourquoi l'appareil mettait tant de temps à arriver, en était même venu à les menacer, au moins une fois, avant que Mary ne parvienne à le calmer.

La porte s'ouvrit d'abord sur Mycroft, qui descendit lentement du jet, dardant sur eux un regard particulier, et Mary pouvait jurer qu'il y avait surtout pas mal de rancœur, d'avertissement dans ses yeux un peu sombres. D'ailleurs, il ne vint pas immédiatement les saluer, se contentant de rester proche de la sortie, d'échanger quelques mots avec ses hommes. Il ne se dirigea vers eux que lorsqu'il fut certain que le périmètre entier soit sûr, après qu'ils l'aient rassuré quant au niveau d'alerte et de vigilance qui avait été ancré en ce lieu.

La sécurité, d'ailleurs, avait beaucoup surpris Mary. Après tout, on ne parlait là que d'un détective consultant. Or, les mesures drastiques imposées semblaient être bien démesurées par rapport à l'individu concerné. Mary ne savait pas trop qui il était, ni pourquoi il avait ainsi feint sa mort, mais elle était sûre que, pour être ainsi surveillé, sa vie devait valoir bien plus que ce qu'elle pouvait en savoir.

Et, finalement, il parut. Grand, mince, des cheveux noirs bouclant autour de son visage tout en pommettes affûtées et en angles, des yeux très clairs au regard intense. La main de John broya la sienne dans une étreinte suffocante, et elle dut le retenir de ne pas s'élancer vers lui sitôt qu'il commença à descendre les escaliers, avec un peu de lenteur.

Pour Mary, il semblait bien commun. Ses yeux étaient particuliers, calculateurs et intenses, et sa silhouette longiligne et son visage ne manquaient pas de charme, très bien, mais il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel là-dedans. Il ressemblait bien aux photographies qu'elle avait pu voir de lui dans la presse. Cela la déçu quelque peu. Elle l'avait imaginé un peu différemment.

Il échangea quelques mots avec son frère, qui ne parut pas s'en dérider, avant de s'avancer vers eux, les mains enfoncées dans les poches d'un long manteau, le col remonté autour de son visage anguleux. Son regard évitait méthodiquement celui de John, malgré tous les efforts que déployait celui-ci pour juste parvenir à le regarder en face. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent face à face que Sherlock Holmes ne put davantage se dérober face à ce qui l'attendait.

\- Bonjour, John.

Sa voix était grave, un peu rauque. Il toussota pour s'éclaircir la gorge, le regard fixant un point un peu plus à gauche par rapport à la tête de John. Mary s'offusqua un peu qu'il ne lui jette pas le moindre regard, mais elle ne pipa mot : John lui avait fait maintes recommandations, lui avait longuement expliqué comme cet individu fonctionnait. Elle savait donc qu'elle ne devait pas réellement lui tenir rigueur de son impolitesse.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

La main de John s'échappa de la sienne avant qu'elle ne puisse la retenir. Et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, il frappa Sherlock au visage, son poing heurtant une des pommettes aiguisée de l'homme sans que celui-ci ne cherche à se dérober au coup.

\- John !

\- Pas un message en deux ans ! Pas le moindre mot pouvant me faire un peu espérer, pouvant me laisser croire à ta survie ! Tu me fais tourner en rond et me laisse un putain d'indice dans un violon, comme si j'étais juste un pion sur ton grand et foutu échiquier ! Et, la première chose que tu trouves à me dire, la première chose qui te traverse l'esprit, c'est de me demander comment je vais ?! Eh bien, voilà comment je vais, espèce de sale abruti !

Sherlock porta une main à sa pommette meurtrie, le visage ayant effectué un quart de tour vers la droite sous le choc. Il passa ses doigts sur l'impact et leva des yeux exempts de toute surprise vers John, qui semblait fulminer d'une rage que son geste ne semblait pas vraiment avoir assouvie.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Peut-être qu'avec un deuxième …

Mais, avant que tout autre geste ne soit amorcé, Mycroft bondit, fut sur eux en à peine quelques secondes, se postant entre son frère et le docteur en une position de défense que tous deux furent surpris de constater.

Mary n'avait jamais rencontré Mycroft, son nom était certes célèbre – dans son _milieu_ -, mais jamais n'avait-elle pu rencontrer l'homme en personne. Il semblait diablement protecteur, au-delà même de tout ce qu'elle avait pu penser. Il claqua la pointe de son parapluie sur le sol et darda sur eux un regard menaçant et noir qui fut suffisant pour faire reculer John. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs bien abasourdi par un tel geste de la part de l'aîné des Holmes. De ce qu'elle pouvait constater, pour John, Mycroft n'avait jamais été le grand frère de l'année, et ce revirement de situation lui paraissait pour le moins surprenant.

\- Ne vous avisez plus de le toucher, c'est bien compris ?

\- Mycroft …

Derrière la silhouette de son frère, Sherlock roulait des yeux, agacé et las, comme trop habitué aux frasques de son aîné. Il le poussa d'ailleurs du passage, mais toutefois d'une manière assez douce, décalant avec son impolitesse et sa rudesse légendaires, et lui offrit un regard qui eut tendance à légèrement détendre Mycroft. Un sourire quelque peu méprisant sur les lèvres, celui-ci recula donc à son tour, restant toutefois à quelques pas d'eux, veillant aux moindres de leurs gestes.

John était effaré, et son hébétude ne semblait pas vouloir prendre fin.

\- Mais, enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Sherlock balaya la question d'un geste, ignorant le regard noir que leur jeta Mycroft à cet effet. Il leva une main vers son visage et frotta ses yeux, se pinça l'arête du nez avec application. Le geste suffit pour rallumer comme une sorte d'inquiétude dans le regard de John, pour calmer un peu sa colère.

C'est vrai que Mary aussi lui trouvait une mine affreuse : il semblait bien pâle, maigre au-delà du mince qu'il avait toujours porté, et éreinté, aussi, n'en déplaise aux cernes violacés qui descendaient bien bas sous ses yeux. Elle avait remarqué un tremblement régulier et compulsif dans ses membres, notamment dans ses mains, et jugea immédiatement qu'il devait être très sérieusement en manque.

De quoi, ça, c'était une autre question.

John dû parvenir aux mêmes déductions, car son visage s'assombrit bien vite, reprenant sérieux et considération. Il ne lui demanda pourtant pas comment il allait, ou pourquoi il avait ainsi fuit, comme Mary aurait pu le croire. Il avança juste de quelques pas et, cette fois-ci sous le regard surpris de Mycroft, prit Sherlock dans ses bras, l'enfermant dans une étreinte forte.

\- Espèce d'idiot.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, John.

La voix rieuse ne put toutefois camoufler toute la sincérité qui sembla soudainement suinter de chaque pore de la peau du détective. Cela fit se tendre le corps de John dans l'étreinte, cela provoqua un haussement de sourcil grotesque chez Mycroft, cela tira presque un sourire attendri chez Mary. Lorsque Sherlock en vint même à passer un bras dans le dos de son ami pour l'étreindre à son tour, Mary se demanda si la mâchoire de Mycroft n'allait pas se fendre d'être tant serrée.

C'était étrange, non ? Certes, John lui avait bien dit que Sherlock avait quelques difficultés avec les relations humaines, considérant les sentiments comme une faiblesse et tout cela, alors il était vrai qu'elle pouvait bien se moquer de ce geste un peu déplacé. Mais, pourquoi tant s'en offusquer ? Pourquoi y avait-il comme de la colère, de l'inquiétude, dans le regard de l'ainé face à cet élan amical ? Pourquoi Mycroft semblait-il si déboussolé face à la considération soudaine de son frère quant à son ami ? Tout cela était bien étrange, assez pour que Mary se sente prise d'un certain malaise, à son tour.

Voyant d'ailleurs le moment s'éterniser, les bras de son petit-ami pressés autour du corps longiligne de son ami, les mains de Sherlock tremblants un peu dans leur étreinte, leurs visages un peu trop proches, Mary avança d'un pas, toussota de manière bien impolie, le rouge montant doucement à ses joues. Cela eu l'effet escompté : comme sortant d'une sorte de transe, John sursauta et, après s'être tourné vers elle, comme prenant à nouveau conscience de sa présence, se détacha de Sherlock, qui lui eut bien du mal à s'éloigner parfaitement.

Il garda d'ailleurs un instant le regard baissé, le temps d'enfoncer profondément ses mains toujours tremblantes dans les poches de son long manteau, le temps que John ne revienne prudemment à ses côtés, son regard – elle pouvait presque toucher l'indécision et l'inquiétude qui y circulait – toutefois toujours tourné vers son ami.

\- Euh, Sherlock, je te présente Mary. Mary, voici Sherlock.

Lorsqu'il leva enfin les yeux vers elle, elle se sentit presque paralysée par son regard. Ses yeux étaient deux billes froides, glacées même, où voguaient des choses bien obscures, bien assez pour qu'elle s'en inquiète immédiatement, bien assez pour qu'elle souhaite être partout ailleurs sauf ici, en sa présence.

C'était un peu comme s'il parvenait à voir à l'intérieur d'elle-même, comme s'il pouvait voir ses secrets, ses pêchés, ses pensées. Ses yeux étaient d'une intensité rare, et brillaient d'un éclat un peu fou qui la fit frissonner pendant une courte seconde.

Il avança doucement vers elle, et elle serra d'une main qu'elle voulut ferme la sienne, s'étonnant qu'il eut la peau si chaude pour quelqu'un d'apparence si glacée.

\- Enchanté de vous connaitre.

\- Moi de même. Je sais, à vrai dire, à peu près tout de vous. John est votre plus grand fan.

Il esquissa un sourire, faible et maladif, qui n'atteignit pas vraiment ses yeux. Il ne fit qu'hocher la tête, marmonnant très rapidement quelque chose entre ses dents, avant de se détourner d'elle, reportant immédiatement toute son attention vers John.

Vraiment, jamais Mary ne s'était sentie aussi insignifiante et esseulée qu'en cet instant.

\- Qui est-ce ?

Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel - ou tout simplement de le frapper. Mycroft émit un soupir bien sonore dont Sherlock ne tint pas compte, son regard ne quittant jamais vraiment la silhouette quelque peu tendue de son ami, qui ne savait que faire de tant d'attention.

\- Mary Morstan. Sa petite-amie.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la voix de Mycroft, quelque chose que Mary eu du mal à identifier, mais qu'elle apparenta néanmoins à de la cruauté. Cela en était certainement. Car, les épaules de Sherlock semblèrent se tendre, sa posture devenant plus rigide à l'entente de ces mots. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, certainement sans réellement s'en rendre compte, et détourna son regard de John, qui ignorait apparemment comment réagir. Le peu d'émotions stagnant sur son visage s'évaporèrent, très vite remplacées par un masque lisse et froid.

Mary ne put s'en empêcher, elle repensa aux mots de Mrs Hudson. Se pouvait-il vraiment que … ?

Puis, Sherlock sembla reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, leur offrit un sourire néanmoins pas réellement franc, avant de relever le col de son manteau et de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers la luxueuse voiture noire qui les attendaient non loin de là, disparaissant derrière les vitres teintées bien avant qu'ils n'aient pu réellement comprendre ce qu'ils devaient faire dès à présent.

Mary, abasourdie par cette rencontre, se retourna vers John, qui lui offrit un regard tout aussi perdu que le sien. Il paraissait chamboulé, et lorsque sa main se joignit à la sienne, elle put clairement sentir qu'il tremblait.

\- Est-ce qu'il est toujours comme ça ?

John haussa les épaules. En fait, pouvait-il toujours se targuer de savoir parfaitement qui était Sherlock Holmes ?

\- Pas vraiment …

Elle se permit de soupirer, suivant John qui l'entrainait déjà vers la voiture.

Vers le 221B Baker Street.

* * *

 **1** \- Spéculation et ajout de ma part. Faites comme si j'avais fait des recherches sur cet élément sans importance de l'histoire, please ... *shame*

 **Merci pour votre lecture ! Le prochain chapitre reviendra de manière plus approfondie sur les deux années d'exil de Sherlock. N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le seul salaire de l'auteur ! Bonne soirée à tous et à toutes !**


	3. DEUX - Transfer

_**Disclaimer**_ **:** Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et l'histoire reviennent à Sir Doyle, le contexte et les personnalités à Messieurs Moffat et Gatiss. Je ne fais que spéculer, user et faire souffrir de biens innocents personnages de fiction.

 _ **Au départ**_ **:** La série "Sherlock", créée et développée par Moffat et Gatiss, pour BBC. Adaptation libre de l'oeuvre littéraire de Doyle, la série transpose l'univers et les personnages au XXIe siècle : "Sherlock Holmes est détective consultant et il accueille comme colocataire le Docteur Watson, un ex médecin de l'armée britannique blessé en Afghanistan. Il aide Scotland Yard à résoudre des enquêtes ardues en utilisant ses dons d'observation et de déduction associés aux technologies actuelles. [...]" (cf. Wikipédia). Série géniale. Acteurs monstrueux. Personnages merveilleux.

 _ **Le speech**_ **:** Il y eu une certaine curiosité, au départ, juste quelque chose d'intriguant, de différent et de spécial, chez cet adolescent un peu étrange, un peu comme lui. Puis, il y eu l'obsession, la folie guidée, la folie abreuvée, celle émergeant dans les profondeurs de sa cellule anglaise, celle que Mycroft Holmes était venu chaque jour alimenter. Sherlock Holmes est là, là, quelque part, et il a envie de jouer. James Moriarty souhaite simplement lui trouver un jeu à la hauteur de son génie. Il ne pensait pas que son plan, bien huilé, parfaitement conçu, pourrait prendre une telle tournure. Il ignorait que l'obsession était devenue à ce point hors de tout contrôle.

 _ **Ce qu'il faut savoir**_ **:** **Sheriarty** , soit du Sherlock/Moriarty. Pur et dur. Et du John/Mary. Entres autres (en fond). Je répète que ce n'est pas un slow build, dans le sens où le contexte se situe au milieu d'une histoire déjà bien entamée : comme vous avez pu l'imaginer lors du prologue et du premier chapitre, Sherlock et James ont eu deux années pour apprendre à "mieux" se connaitre ... Si cela ne vous a pas tant interpellé, ce chapitre-ci, lui, va vous permettre d'en découvrir l'ambiance et la plupart des tenants et aboutissants.

 _ **Remerciements**_ **:** Aux lecteurs, aux gens de passage, à celles et ceux m'ayant ajouté et ayant ajouté cette fic dans leurs favoris. Aux reviewers : **Eldeth Torunn,** **Xio Fujiwra Malfoy Hyuuga** et, toi, cher **Guest** , merci pour votre soutien ! Je suis très heureuse de voir que vous aimez tant mon écriture que l'histoire. J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant ! Je suis en tout cas ouverte à vos suggestions et avis !

 _ **Premières infos sur ce chapitre**_ **:** Ce chapitre entre complètement et vivement dans le cœur de l'histoire. Je n'ai pas pris de détours, je n'ai pas tenté d'écrire plusieurs longs et pompeux chapitres sur le pourquoi du comment, je vous le livre juste ici sous la vision de John, d'une manière épurée et quelque peu violente (ouhlàlà, n'ayez pas peur, cela ne fera pas mal). Il revient d'une manière assez rapide sur les premiers mois après le retour de Sherlock à Londres, et reste dans sa grande partie du PDV de John. Vous allez aussi apprendre ce qui s'est passé pendant une partie de ces deux années d'exil. Bon, là, surtout dans la 3e partie, c'est pas très joyeux, ce qui est  évoqué (rien de graphique, pas encore) implique **séquestration** , **viols** , **relation abusive** , **drogue**. Je rappelle que la grande partie du chapitre est vue du PDV de John. Donc, pour plus d'explications des parties principales, 'va falloir attendre.

 **Grande précision : je ne fais pas ici l'apologie du viol, de l'abus, de la domination et tout cela. Cette fic est, comme son nom l'indique, fictionnelle. Rien n'est vrai, mais tout peut être plausible. Le viol, l'abus en tout genre, la destruction psychologique et physique d'un tiers sont des abominations. Tout cela fait parti du récit, mais je ne suis pas là pour en faire la promotion, bien au contraire. Sherlock et James sont des personnages de fiction, fonctionnant de manières différentes de celles du commun des mortels : leurs "filtres" sociaux sont différents, leurs visions de l'abus également, selon ma propre définition (nous y reviendrons plus tard). Ne prenez pas les mots de ces chapitres au premier degré, dans leurs sens apologistes, ils sont bien loin de l'être.**

 ** _En attendant, quelques phrases sur le chapitre_ : **_Sherlock se réadapte à son ancienne vie, vivant désormais en compagnie de John et de sa petite-amie au 221B Baker Street, qu'il n'a pas voulu quitter, malgré les plaintes véhémentes de Mycroft. S'il semble faire comme si deux années ne s'étaient pas écoulées, reprenant son travail et agissant comme si de rien n'était, John peut néanmoins parfaitement voir que quelque chose ne va pas. Le silence mutique que Sherlock maintient autour de ces deux ans de disparition et autour des évènements passés sur le toit de l'hôpital ne le rassure pas, tout comme son étrange comportement et l'attention presque désespérée que Mycroft ne cesse de lui porter. Personne ne semble vouloir lui apporter la vérité, il lui faut donc tenter de la découvrir par ses propres moyens. Mais, est-ce là une réelle bonne idée ?_

 _ **A écouter**_ **:** _The Blackest Day_ de Lana Del Rey.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Votre serviteur,

 **AMAZINGmadness**.

* * *

 **DEUX.**

 **« Transfer. »**

Le _**transfert**_ est un concept de psychanalyse théorisant le déplacement d'affects, volontaire ou inconscient, d'une personne à une autre.

* * *

Mrs Hudson pleura et serra si fort Sherlock dans ses bras que John eut un moment peur qu'elle ne finisse par l'étouffer. Semblant bien embarrassé, le détective se contenta de lui dire qu'il allait bien, qu'il était bien revenu pour de bon. Il ne répondit à aucune de ses questions – comme il n'avait pas répondu à celles de John – et monta bien vite jusqu'à son appartement, tous le suivant immédiatement.

Il regarda les cartons, toutes ses affaires soigneusement emballées et, peut-être pour la première fois depuis son retour, John vit un sourire franc étirer ses lèvres. Il se mit à déballer ses affaires sans accepter que quiconque ne l'aide, leur demandant simplement d'aller préparer le thé ou quelque chose comme ça, de juste le laisser tranquille pendant un moment. Mycroft eu du mal à le laisser là, seul, et John dû le pousser vers la sortie pour qu'il accepte de se détourner de son cadet et de sa protection très rapprochée.

\- Bon, vous allez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi était-il en Russie ? Pourquoi s'est-il fait passer pour mort ? Et, où est Moriarty ?

Mais, Mycroft ne fit qu'hausser les épaules, quelque chose d'étrange passant dans ses yeux, assez furtivement pour que John ait pu penser, un instant, qu'il l'avait rêvé, marmonnant quelques mots sur son temps si précieux gâché par leurs futilités. Il se détourna mais, avant de partir, s'arrêta à la hauteur de John et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, attrapant son bras dans une poigne ferme, presque blessante, pour attirer son attention.

\- Faites attention à lui, John. N'hésitez pas à me prévenir s'il se passe quoi que ce soit … d'anormal. Et, ne le laissez pas seul.

Il les salua, quittant si vite l'immeuble que John ne put laisser s'exprimer la moindre de ses multiples questions, tournant dès lors un regard abasourdi vers les deux femmes, qui semblaient partager le même point de vue que lui.

\- C'est … inquiétant, non ? Je veux dire, pourquoi ne devrait-on pas le laisser seul ?

Comme pour venir appuyer ces paroles, ils entendirent un lourd fracas à l'étage au-dessus, accompagné d'une plainte sourde, toutefois bien vite étouffée. Une angoisse étrange s'éveilla à l'intérieur de John qui, incapable de se contrôler, pensant déjà au pire, monta les marches quatre à quatre, criant le nom de Sherlock sans réellement parvenir à s'en empêcher.

Il ouvrit la porte pour le découvrir tenant contre lui sa main droite, le visage légèrement déformé par la douleur. Il s'était vraisemblablement fait mal, mais le simple fait qu'il était encore debout, attentif, n'indiquait en rien que cela était grave. A cela, John se permit de respirer plus facilement, avançant vers lui, attrapant sa main blessée dans la sienne pour constater les dégâts.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je cherchais s'il n'y avait pas de micros ou de caméras au-dessus de la bibliothèque.

John leva les yeux au ciel, et entraina Sherlock à sa suite, le poussant à s'asseoir sur une chaise, dans leur cuisine bondée d'objets en tout genre, ce qu'il fit sans résistance. John partit ensuite en quête de sa trousse de secours, qui devait toujours être quelque part dans sa chambre désertée, et croisa au passage Mary et Mrs Hudson, qu'il rassura. Toutes deux descendirent faire du thé, les laissant ainsi partager un peu de temps ensemble, depuis leurs retrouvailles. La situation fit sourire John. Tout cela était si familier, et il se demanda un instant comment il avait pu faire pour vivre ainsi, sans Sherlock et ses frasques, sans la silhouette de son ami et son comportement.

Sherlock n'avait pas semblé bouger, ce qui lui parut un peu étrange, un instant. Il tira une chaise et, poussant les objets encombrant ce coin de la table près duquel ils s'étaient installés, posa la main blessée de Sherlock et ses affaires sur la surface un peu poussiéreuse. Il s'avéra qu'il n'y avait, effectivement, rien de grave. Avisant la chaise placée près de la bibliothèque et les éclats sanglants d'un vase brisé sur le sol, non loin, John en déduit que Sherlock avait trébuché, faisant tomber le vase et, se retenant de sa main pour que sa tête ne vienne pas cogner contre le plancher, s'était blessé sur les morceaux épars.

Il imbiba un coton d'antiseptique et vint doucement enlever le sang et désinfecter la plaie.

\- Ce n'est rien, juste une coupure. Je vais juste vérifier qu'aucun éclat n'est resté dans la plaie. Tu es tombé ?

Il releva finalement les yeux vers Sherlock, resté bien silencieux depuis plusieurs minutes, ce qui n'était pas vraiment son genre. Il fut un peu inquiet de le voir l'observer fixement, d'une étrange façon, ses yeux bleus fixés sur lui dans un regard indéchiffrable, ses sourcils froncés, ses lèvres pincées.

\- Euh … Sherlock ? Sherlock, est-ce que ça va ? Arrête de me regarder comme _ça_.

Cela sembla aider Sherlock à reprendre vie. Papillonnant des paupières, son regard devenant un peu confus, il détourna rapidement les yeux en s'apercevant de son geste, et John aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu ses joues se colorer, un court instant.

\- Désolé. Tu disais ?

\- Je te demandais si tu étais tombé ? Tu devrais faire plus attention, je sais que ce n'est pas haut, mais la chute aurait pu être bien plus …

\- Ce n'est pas la chute, John, qui est dangereuse. Jamais la chute. C'est l'atterrissage qui est, lui, _mortel_.

Fronçant les sourcils, sentant l'inquiétude se diffuser à l'intérieur de lui alors qu'il voyait le détective se mettre doucement à rire, après ces mots, d'un rire que le médecin qualifia immédiatement d'hystérique, avant qu'il ne se stoppe de lui-même de manière brusque, son visage se tordant en quelque chose que John ne parvint pas à comprendre. Le médecin n'eut pas le temps de refermer sa main sur la sienne pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir alors qu'il se levait, marchant rapidement vers sa chambre et claquant la porte derrière lui.

\- Je pense que l'on ne devrait pas le laisser seul. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il agit réellement de façon … étrange.

Ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer, Sherlock étant déjà au-delà de l'étrangeté, dans son comportement quotidien. Là, c'était réellement … bizarre, et très inquiétant. Mary avisa les cartons, la poussière. Elle tourna dans la pièce, portant régulièrement à ses lèvres sa tasse de thé.

\- Tu suggères de le faire surveiller ?

\- Je suggère plutôt de revenir vivre ici, avec lui.

Elle le regarda d'un air inquisiteur, ses yeux emplis de questions, reposant sa tasse sur la soucoupe qu'elle gardait dans l'autre main. Mais, elle posa encore son regard sur les cartons et sur toutes ces affaires et, soupirant, souriant néanmoins, finit par hausser épaules.

-Très bien. Quand emménageons-nous, alors ?

 **X**

Mary n'en démordit pas et, finalement, deux semaines après le retour de Sherlock, elle et John emménagèrent au 221B Baker Street, sous les piaillements réjouis de Mrs Hudson et l'indifférence générale de Sherlock.

Pris par leur travail respectif, l'appartement n'était, de toute façon, jamais réellement occupé, leur laissant tous un peu d'air, et si Mary avait encore un peu de mal avec la froide indifférence de Sherlock à son égard, au moins parvint-elle très vite à s'adapter à Mrs Hudson et à ses cancaneries.

Il fallut deux nouvelles semaines pour que Sherlock puisse enfin revenir sur le devant de la scène, reprenant son travail, malgré les cris et protestations de Mycroft sur ce sujet – l'homme demandait réellement à son frère de se _cacher_ ? John avait-il bien entendu ? Ainsi, Lestrade l'accueillit dans une étreinte serrée et virile lorsqu'il fit son premier pas sur la scène d'un crime, et John s'amusa un peu de le voir si gêné par le geste.

\- Putain, Sherlock, j'étais sûr que vous ne pouviez pas être mort !

\- Surveillez votre langage, Lestrade.

L'opinion publique se réveilla, les journaux titrant sur le retour du détective, et les journalistes vinrent bientôt frapper à leurs portes pour obtenir plus d'informations sur la disparition de Sherlock et sur le sort de Moriarty. Sous le silence du détective, les rumeurs envahirent les articles, internet, enflèrent pour devenir de véritables légendes urbaines. John s'amusait de lui réciter toutes ces fantasmagories le matin, lorsqu'ils recevaient leur journal, sous l'oreille jamais vraiment attentive de Sherlock, qui l'ignorait promptement dès lors que le sujet en venait à Moriarty ou à ces deux années passées dans la nature.

En fait, au bout d'un mois, John ne savait toujours rien de tout cela. Sherlock ne parlait pas de ces choses-là, et lorsque John tentait de le confronter sur le sujet, il parvenait toujours à l'esquiver, à fuir, ou à détourner la conversation vers autre chose. C'était étrange, et loin d'être commun au comportement initial de Sherlock.

Et, en fait, en y pensant, il n'y avait pas réellement que cela : Sherlock se montrait irrité, d'humeur changeante. Il avait même hurlé sur Lestrade, la semaine dernière, car celui-ci n'avait pas compris assez vite ce qu'il sous-entendait sous ses déductions un peu abstraites, l'avait traité d'« incapable » et d'« idiot », avant que John n'intervienne, lui faisant comprendre que son éclat n'avait pas de sens, qu'il était infondé.

Sherlock avait également plus de mal à se concentrer, John pouvait souvent le voir échapper à la conversation, ses yeux se perdant dans le vide, ses lèvres bougeant parfois au rythme de mots muets. Lorsqu'il était en extérieur, hors de l'appartement, il remontait son col toujours très haut, et observait constamment ce qui se passait autour de lui, comme s'inquiétant de tout et de rien, à la fois.

Et puis, il avait tendance à l'observer fixement, des secondes durant, parfois pendant de longues minutes, alors qu'il pensait sûrement qu'il ne le voyait pas. John pouvait presque entendre les rouages de son esprit fonctionner, dans ces cas-là, comme si ce à quoi il pensait, en le regardant, n'entrait pas dans le champ de ses compétences, et lui demandait plus de réflexion, encore. C'était étrange, et aussi très gênant. Sherlock pouvait passer des heures entières à simplement l'observer, alors qu'il regardait la télévision en compagnie de Mary dans le canapé, retournant à son microscope et à ses expériences chaque fois que John décidait de tourner son regard vers lui. Il avait posé la question à Mary, lui demandant si elle-même s'en était rendu compte, et fut inquiet de constater que cela était le cas : le fait qu'il l'observe ainsi été dérangeant, mais cela l'était bien plus encore de penser que sa légendaire discrétion n'était plus, alors qu'il le fixait désormais sans réellement se rendre compte que tous s'en apercevaient.

Les regards furent toutefois accompagnés d'autre chose, quelque chose qui se mit en place de manière plus subtile, plus légère, encore. Doucement, John perçu comme un changement de comportement à son égard de la part de Sherlock, comme quelque chose aussi doux qu'une main pressée dans son dos alors qu'ils descendaient, côte à côte, les escaliers, ou encore comme une tasse de thé préparée à son intention, le matin, au lever. Il se rendit compte que Sherlock souriait plus souvent, en sa présence, - ou, plutôt, qu'il forçait ses lèvres à s'étirer et à surjouer la gaieté – et qu'il riait, parfois, à ses blagues idiotes, là où autrefois il ne faisait que lever les yeux au ciel ou simplement soupirer. Il venait s'asseoir à ses côtés dans le canapé, lorsque Mary n'était pas là. Il s'appliqua même à lui préparer à manger, une fois, sans l'aide de Mrs Hudson - un véritable désastre. Il devint plus froid encore avec Mary et se plaignit même d'elle plus souvent, allant parfois jusqu'à être blessant.

Il tentait de frôler sa main à chaque occasion, se rapprochait toujours plus sensiblement de lui, venait souvent lui parler à l'oreille et envahissait de manière plus répétitive son espace vital, dès lors qu'il en avait l'occasion, vraiment. Sans parler de tout ce qu'il parvenait à sous-entendre, et qui faisait rougir John, sans qu'il ne parvienne réellement à s'en empêcher.

Cela dura peut-être trois semaines, trois longues semaines où John se retint, sous l'impulsion de Mary et sous la volonté de ne pas heurter Sherlock et ses sentiments mais, vraiment, cela devenait compliqué. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête du détective, si c'était encore l'un de ses jeux tordus ou quelque chose de plus insidieux et profond, mais cela devait cesser. C'était du flirt, de la _drague_ , bordel, Sherlock le chauffait sans vraisemblablement s'en rendre tout à fait compte, et il ne pouvait pas juste le laisser continuer. Il avait des projets, une petite-amie qu'il aimait et, merde, il n'était pas gay, quoi !

Il prit son courage à deux mains un soir où Mary était sortie boire un verre avec des amies. Sherlock travaillait sur une expérience, le nez plongé dans ses bouquins, mais les yeux jamais vraiment baissés vers les mots. Gêné, mais sachant que l'abcès devait être crevé, John croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, avisant d'un regard qu'il espéra sévère la silhouette de son ami, attendant que celui-ci lève enfin les yeux vers lui, ce qu'il fit au bout de quelques minutes, soupirant face au manège de son colocataire.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu me dragues ?

La surprise se grava sur le visage de Sherlock. John pu même le voir tenter de trouver ses mots, son regard fuyant le sien. Il ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer, mais le médecin, s'échauffant légèrement face à son comportement indécis, ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'expliquer.

\- Tu me dragues. Tu me regardes comme un bout de viande, tu poses tes mains là où tu n'es pas censé les poser et dit des choses … Ecoutes, Sherlock, je sais ce que tu fais, et je voulais simplement … Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, d'accord ? Je suis désolé, mais j'aime Mary, et …

Soudain, faisant tomber la chaise sur laquelle il était installé sous son geste, Sherlock se leva et marcha rapidement vers lui, comblant la distance, le regard assombri par quelque chose que John ne comprenait pas, le visage tordu en une sorte de désespoir aveugle, et, sans vraiment prendre garde aux protestations de son ami, passa sa main dans sa nuque et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Les yeux grands ouverts, figé par la surprise d'un tel geste, John fut si choqué qu'il ne réagit d'abord pas, laissant le plus jeune l'embrasser et passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Et puis, Sherlock mordit sa lèvre inférieure et, John, reprenant soudainement conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer, posa une main sur son torse, le repoussant violemment, détournant le visage dans un même temps.

Sherlock vint heurter le comptoir de la cuisine et gémit de douleur lorsque son dos percuta violemment la surface anguleuse. Il semblait perdu, confus, et ses joues étaient rouges de gêne et, bordel, sûrement d'excitation. Choqué, ayant du mal à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, John sentit pourtant la colère prendre son parti alors qu'il pouvait voir Sherlock se redresser, faisant à nouveau un pas dans sa direction. Il recula, ses traits contractés par la colère, faisant dès lors s'arrêter Sherlock dans son avancée.

\- T'es complètement malade ?! Sherlock, je ne veux pas de _ça_ , je suis en couple avec Mary, et je ne suis pas gay ! Je suis désolé si j'ai, de quelque façon que ce soit, pu te démontrer que je le voulais, mais ce n'est pas le cas !

Il y avait quelque chose comme du désespoir dans les yeux de Sherlock, quelque chose comme de la peur, comme du rejet, et John se sentit vraiment désolé de lui faire ressentir tout cela, vraiment, mais il ne pouvait pas juste faire semblant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais, …

\- Je ne t'aime pas, Sherlock, okay ? Nous sommes amis, et nous ne serons jamais plus que des amis. J'aime Mary, je l'aime profondément, et si je t'apprécie énormément, c'est elle que j'aime, d'accord ?

\- Mais, je suis revenu, et …

\- Sherlock, je ne t'aime pas ! Je suis amoureux de Mary, et je vais la demander en mariage, et nous allons vivre ensemble, d'accord ? Je suis désolé, mais c'est comme ça !

Il se détesta de causer tant de peine. Il se détesta en voyant le visage de Sherlock se fermer, s'assombrir. Il se détesta de se détourner face au désespoir et à la terreur qu'il pouvait maintenant librement lire dans ses yeux, de simplement enfiler sa veste et de partir. Il se détesta de l'ignorer ainsi alors qu'il descendait les escaliers et sortait, claquant la porte derrière lui comme tout exutoire.

Mais, putain, qu'est-ce qui venait juste de se passer ?! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé, pendant ces deux longues années, pour que Sherlock soit ainsi, pour qu'il puisse penser si facilement qu'il – _quoi ?_ –soit ainsi attiré par lui ?

Le corps vibrant toujours de colère, il alla trouver Mycroft, qui devait bien certainement se planquer dans son club pour milliardaires muets, hélant un taxi, faisant tout pour ne pas se retourner, faisant tout pour ne pas jeter le moindre regard vers les fenêtres éclairées de l'appartement.

Il donna l'adresse au chauffeur et le laissa l'emporter dans le dédale des rues, loin de Baker Street, loin de l'appartement, et, surtout, loin de Sherlock.

 **X**

\- Vous avez vu un fantôme ?

\- J'ai surtout remarqué que quelque chose ne tournait plus vraiment très rond avec votre frère.

A ces mots, la silhouette de Mycroft se raidit. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers l'écran de son téléphone portable, resté près de lui, comme s'assurant qu'aucun message ne lui était parvenu, puis tourna un regard devenu plus froid vers John, qui, indécis, hésitant entre colère et tristesse, était presque vautré dans le beau fauteuil de cuir faisant face à Mycroft.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Oh, allait-il vraiment _tout_ raconter à Mycroft Holmes ? Lui dire tout, allant même jusqu'au baiser ? Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Sherlock, juste aller se plaindre à son grand frère et raconter _ça_ , juste le mettre en avant et le faire passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas. John passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il prit l'éclat noir dans les yeux de Mycroft pour une menace et, soupirant, se disant que, finalement, rien ne pouvait de toute façon être pire, prit le parti de lui expliquer. Du moins, en omettant les plus récents événements.

Il se sentait idiot. L'aîné avait, certes, demandé à être alerté si quoi que ce soit d'étrange concernant Sherlock se déroulait, mais, maintenant qu'il était là, parlant des sautes d'humeur de son ami et de son comportement un peu étrange, John se sentit un peu idiot. Tout cela ne pouvait avoir un lien avec ces deux ans passés en exil, n'est-ce pas ? Le médecin ne pouvait comprendre comment cela pouvait réellement être lié d'une quelque façon que ce soit. Cela ne l'était sûrement pas. Plus vraiment habitué à côtoyer Sherlock, à vivre au fil de ses frasques et de ses idées bizarres, ce n'était peut-être là qu'une projection, comme si la jolie routine qu'il avait mis en place, après sa disparition, souhaitait encore batailler un peu avec la folie ambiante qui reprenait doucement place dans sa vie.

A la fin de son récit, qu'il termina en parlant de la façon dont Sherlock avait agressé verbalement Lestrade, la semaine dernière, il fut toutefois étonné de ne voir aucune surprise sur le visage de Mycroft, juste beaucoup de fatigue, et énormément d'inquiétude. Il le regarda se lever de son siège, avancer jusqu'à la fenêtre, observer le paysage nocturne, et John eu l'impression qu'il portait comme un poids sur ses épaules, le voûtant, l'écrasant. Cela l'étonna quelque peu. Cela l'effraya bien plus que de raison.

\- Que s'est-il passé, Mycroft ? Vous devez me le dire, parce que je tiens à Sherlock et que j'ai besoin de savoir pour pouvoir l'aider. Dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, sur ce toit.

Il le vit fermer les yeux, comme considérant s'il devait réellement parler, comme se demandant si cela valait la peine de trahir les secrets de Sherlock. Finalement, comme prenant sa décision, une décision lourde de conséquences et d'enjeux, il vint se rasseoir face à lui, et John s'étonna de le trouver si fatigué, si _impuissant_ …

\- Moriarty voulait en finir, à la fois avec Sherlock et avec sa propre vie. Sherlock m'a dit qu'il avait un revolver, sous sa veste, ne comportant qu'une seule balle, et qu'il devait se suicider grâce à cela, après que lui-même se soit jeté dans le vide sous la pression qu'il exerçait sur lui.

Voyant John ouvrir la bouche, choqué par ce qu'il apprenait, Mycroft l'empêcha de le couper d'un geste de la main, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne parviendrait pas à poursuivre s'il était ainsi interrompu.

\- C'était le plan initial, la meilleure des fins possible pour eux deux, selon Moriarty. Mais, cela n'arriva pas car, au dernier moment, il trouva certainement plus drôle de juste tirer sur Sherlock et de l'emmener, une fois celui-ci inconscient.

L'homme du Gouvernement Britannique passa une main sur son visage, cherchant peut-être le courage de continuer.

\- Nous l'avons cherché pendant trois mois, avant de finalement le retrouver en Allemagne. Il a été porté disparu jusque-là, en attendant que nous le retrouvions, lui ou simplement son corps. Mais, il était vivant. Moriarty l'avait séquestré, enfermé, mais il était vivant.

\- Trois mois ? Il est resté tout ce temps avec lui ? Mais …

Oh, d'accord. John se sentit pâlir. Il n'était plus certain de vouloir savoir, maintenant.

\- C'était un jeu, John. Un jeu malsain, pervers, comme il aime les concocter. Il l'a séquestré pendant plusieurs mois, parce que c'était _drôle_ , et pour parfaire encore son abominable plan, l'a … l'a violé à de nombreuses reprises, peut-être parce qu'il s'ennuyait juste.

\- Quoi ?!

Vraiment, c'était encore bien pire que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. John sentit la nausée monter en lui, la bile remonter dans le fond de sa gorge. Il songea à Moriarty, ce putain de psychopathe, forcer Sherlock à …

\- Sherlock n'a pas su me dire pourquoi, mais je pense qu'il souhaitait simplement le briser, le faire sombrer, et qu'il y est parvenu, à un certain point, Sherlock agissant, depuis, de manière totalement différente. Moriarty a insufflé quelque chose en lui, une chose tordue et obscure, et mon frère n'arrive pas à s'en débarrasser. Il n'arrive pas à s'en remettre.

Mycroft soupira, passa une main sur ses yeux. Il darda un regard peiné vers John qui, choqué, dégoûté, ne parvenait pas réellement à se faire à l'idée et à exprimer ce qu'il en pensait.

\- J'ai essayé de l'aider. Lorsqu'il m'a demandé de le faire disparaître, je l'ai fait : nous l'avons fait passer pour mort, et j'ai couvert tous les frais de ses voyages, de ses frasques, parce que je pensais, qu'ainsi, en prenant l'air et en pensant juste à autre chose, cela irait mieux. Mais, Moriarty s'est enfui, et il ne voulait juste pas le lâcher. Il ne le souhaite toujours pas, il a essayé de revenir en Angleterre, la semaine dernière, d'ailleurs. Il n'a eu de cesse de poursuivre Sherlock, de courir après lui, lui insufflant toujours plus de son poison, le détraquant au-delà de toute perspective.

Est-ce que … Quoi ? Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas. Sherlock n'allait pas très bien, certes, mais … Non, non, c'était impossible. Moriarty était tordu, vraiment, complétement fou, même, mais au point d'en arriver à de tels actes ? Lui et Sherlock s'étaient à peine rencontrés, et John n'avait jamais remarqué la moindre chose dans son comportement qui puisse laisser penser qu'il en viendrait à tels actes. Non, vraiment, cela ne se pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne pouvait pas penser que …

Sherlock était vierge. Il le savait, il se savait parce qu'il le lui avait dit, une fois, alors qu'ils discutaient des petites-amies de John et de ses histoires de cœur en général. Sherlock n'avait jamais été intéressé par le sexe, et s'il s'était renseigné – cela avait fait sourire John avec amusement -, du moins n'était-il pas prêt à passer à l'acte. Personne ne l'intéressait assez pour qu'il puisse, de toute façon, se permettre de s'engager dans une quelconque relation sentimentale et sexuelle. Il lui avait même expliqué que, pendant son adolescence et la période où il était vraiment tombé dans la drogue, il lui était arrivé d'avoir quelques expériences, mais cela n'avait jamais été plus loin. John en avait même rit. Il avait même dit que c'était très mignon, qu'il se gardait pour la bonne personne et que c'était fantastique. Cela avait fait sourire Sherlock.

Il avait attendu la bonne personne, putain. Il l'avait attendu, et Moriarty lui avait pris cela. Les mains de John se serrèrent en deux poings, les jointures de ses phalanges devenant blanches sous la pression exercée. Il y eut comme un trou qui se creusa dans son estomac, comme un gouffre immense qui s'ouvrit et s'abreuva de colère et de haine.

Il allait tuer Moriarty. Il allait lui faire payer.

\- Il a recommencé à se droguer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est ce qui expliquerait ses sautes d'humeur et son irritabilité. Il est en manque. Je sais qu'il tente de diminuer les doses, de lutter, mais, quelque part, je pense qu'il a surtout aussi beaucoup à oublier …

\- Mais, je ne sais pas, vous n'avez pas juste essayé de lui faire voir un spécialiste ? Il est sous le choc, traumatisé, il faudrait qu'il voit un professionnel !

Le regard que lui jeta Mycroft ne calma pas ses nerfs, alors qu'il s'était levé, et arpentait désormais la pièce de long en large, sa voix devenue tremblante. Assis à son bureau, Holmes restait bien stoïque, comme résigné, face à la rage et au certain désespoir qui animaient John. Le médecin eut envie de le frapper, de le secouer et lui hurler de se bouger, de juste faire quelque chose, mais se retint. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être arrêté pour parachever le tout.

\- Sherlock n'a jamais voulu aller aux rendez-vous. Il dit se sentir bien.

\- Et, Moriarty ? Vous ne pouvez pas me dire qu'il a disparu, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas encore retrouvé ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir déjà arrêté ? Vous êtes le gouvernement, putain, c'est ce que vous dites toujours ! Vous devriez l'avoir retrouvé !

John ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il s'était mis à crier. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se fut tu, sa voix se brisant un peu sur les derniers mots, et ceux-ci résonnant un instant dans la pièce, qu'il s'aperçu qu'il s'était emporté. D'ailleurs, Mycroft ne sembla pas apprécier son éclat, car il s'était redressé, ses mains posées à plat sur son beau et luxueux bureau, son visage tordu en une certaine colère, une colère que John ne lui avait jamais vraiment vu. Contrairement à lui, il ne cria pas – même si John pouvait voir qu'il en avait vraiment très envie -, mais le ton de sa voix, plus bas, n'enlevait en rien le poids de la menace qui y résidait.

\- Pensez-vous réellement que je ne me démène pas à essayer d'attraper ce salopard ? Pensez-vous vraiment que je ne souhaite pas le punir pour ce qu'il a fait à mon frère, que je ne souhaite pas le briser comme il l'a lui-même détruit ?

\- Mais, alors, pourquoi … ?

\- Parce que Sherlock ne souhaite pas qu'il soit attrapé !

Cette fois-ci, il cria. Cette fois-ci, John fut bien obligé de se taire. Mycroft ferma un instant les yeux, le visage devenu livide, se détourna quelques secondes de lui, comme pour tenter de se recomposer un visage plus tranquille, une impression plus sereine. Mais, au-delà de la colère de Mycroft, ses mots n'étaient pas anodins, et John ne parvenait pas à les comprendre. Sherlock ne souhaitait pas que Moriarty soit attrapé ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ces histoires ?

Voyant la question flottant sur le visage de John, Mycroft soupira.

\- Il nous a demandé d'arrêter de le traquer environ deux mois après que nous l'avons sorti d'Allemagne. Il souhaitait toujours être protégé, d'une certaine manière, mais ne voulait pas que les déplacements de Moriarty soient répertoriés, que nous tentions de l'attraper. Bien sûr, je ne l'ai pas écouté, mais il s'est adressé à plus haut que moi et toute forme de surveillance a ainsi été abandonnée. Certains de mes supérieurs n'aiment pas vraiment Sherlock et ses frasques, c'était un peu comme un poids en moins de cesser de lui porter assistance.

\- Mais … C'est complètement fou, ou stupide, je veux dire …

\- Sherlock est un junkie, du genre qui ne veut pas vraiment être guéri. Il est toujours à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourra le sortir de l'ennui, de son quotidien. Cela passe par les enquêtes, la drogue, mais également toute nouveauté qui serait capable de l'amuser un peu. Ou, de le faire assez souffrir pour qu'il oublie juste à quel point il déteste sa vie.

\- Vous n'insinuez quand même pas … ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait voulu ce qui est arrivé, mais je ne pense pas non plus qu'il en soit tant traumatisé, en fait. C'est la moralité de la chose qui le perturbe. Moriarty lui a donné un nouveau jeu, un nouveau divertissement. Et, Sherlock n'arrive pas à s'empêcher d'y jouer. J'ignore si cela provient simplement de l'aspect sexuel des choses, ou de quelconques sentiments, je sais juste qu'ils se sont rencontrés plusieurs fois ces derniers mois, pendant de très courtes périodes. Sherlock fuit, Moriarty le poursuit et, quelque part, lorsque la tension se fait trop forte, Sherlock se décide à juste laisser tomber et à se laisser attraper. Et, tout recommence. Encore, et encore. C'est un jeu, pour eux, John. Sherlock ne l'avouera jamais, ne pourra jamais clairement dire qu'il laisse Moriarty s'en prendre en lui, mais le fait est là : Moriarty lui donne ce qu'il veut, une distraction, un jeu à la moralité douteuse, et même s'il tente de lutter contre cela, Sherlock ne peut juste pas s'en empêcher. Le besoin est devenu trop grand.

C'était complètement fou. Tout était dingue, des agissements de Moriarty à cette analyse de Sherlock que Mycroft lui exposait maintenant, tout était … au-delà de l'imaginable.

\- Tout ça pour … le sexe ?

\- Je ne pense pas réellement que Sherlock s'attache à Moriarty de cette façon simplement à cause du sexe. Ce faisant, il serait simple pour lui de juste trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Non. Il y a quelque chose d'autre. L'attrait du jeu. Moriarty en lui-même, sans doute. Peut-être même des sentiments. Je n'en sais rien.

John passa une main sur son visage, se sentant las, fatigué au-delà du possible, abasourdi. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, en venant voir Mycroft, mais certainement pas à tout cela. Il avait imaginé tant de scénarii différents, tant de possibilités, mais, _ça_ …

Sherlock avait-il des sentiments pour Moriarty ? Le savait-il seulement ? Ou, alors, les acceptait-il vraiment ? Il ne parlait jamais de lui, n'y faisait aucune allusion, et en ces quelques semaines passées en sa compagnie, presque constamment collé à lui, John était certain qu'il n'avait jamais pu s'éclipser pour tenter de le voir. Il n'écrivait pas de messages en douce, n'appelait jamais personne et ne recevait pas de courrier. Son comportement ne changeait pas lorsque John mentionnait Moriarty, d'une quelconque façon que ce soit, dans une conversation. John ne comprenait pas.

\- Il … Bon, en fait, je ne vous ai pas totalement dit la vérité. Sherlock est … Il a développé un comportement assez étrange envers moi depuis qu'il est revenu. C'est pour cela que je suis venu.

Non, non, il ne devait pas rougir, juste devenir rouge comme une collégienne prise en faute devant le frère de Sherlock. Il se détourna d'ailleurs pour ne pas qu'il puisse voir sa gêne, mais sentit tout de même son regard brûlant, inquisiteur, intéressé, posé à l'arrière de son crâne.

\- Je crois qu'il me drague. Qu'il _tente_ de le faire. Il résonne comme un mauvais film romantique, perd pas mal de son jugement et, surtout, il m'a embrassé, tout à l'heure.

\- Pardon ?

John se retourna vers l'homme, s'étonnant de le voir ainsi s'emporter. Il semblait surpris, et le médecin pouvait presque voir les rouages de son esprit se mettre en marche, implacables, alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient.

\- Il vous a _embrassé_ ?

\- C'est peut-être une sorte de transfert ? Sherlock sait qui est Moriarty, ce qu'il fait, il n'est pas idiot.

\- Sherlock pourrait en effet parvenir à une telle chose – cela n'est pas plus compliqué qu'effacer une partie des connaissances qu'il juge inutiles -, et il est vrai que vous êtes le meilleur choix disponible … C'est une idée terrible, de moralité douteuse, mais cela pourrait marcher. La question est, s'il vous a effectivement embrassé, que faites-vous donc ici ?

John haussa un sourcil, pas vraiment rassuré, ni par la question, et encore moins par cette théorie loufoque.

\- Eh bien, je … Je vais me marier, vous savez, je ne pouvais pas …

\- Vous l'avez repoussé ?!

Sous le nouvel éclat de voix de Mycroft, John se mordit la lèvre, surtout pour ne pas répliquer à son tour. Il le regarda soupirer encore, plus en colère que jamais, puis se lever pour aller chercher son manteau, qu'il enfila prestement, sous le regard étonné du médecin.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous … ?

\- Espèce d'idiot, que pensez-vous qu'il pourrait faire, maintenant ? Mon frère est un abruti total, et sa personnalité autodestructrice n'aide vraiment en rien, je peux vous l'assurer. Mettez votre manteau, Watson. Et, espérons qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard.

 **X**

C'était une mauvaise idée. La pire des idées. Il y avait tant d'autres choses à faire, tant d'autres choses auxquelles il aurait pu penser, tant d'autres choses plus _saines_ que cela …

La voiture démarra sans qu'il n'ait le temps de faire demi-tour. Elle se réinséra dans le trafic et disparue au coin de la rue, sous son regard un peu désespéré. Il remonta le col de son manteau de ses doigts devenus tremblants, soupira, sa respiration devenant difficile.

Il pouvait encore faire demi-tour. Il était, certes, désormais à l'autre bout de Londres, loin de son appartement, mais des taxis ne cessaient de passer, et le métro n'était pas si loin … Il pouvait juste tourner, à droite ou à gauche, se mêler à la foule et simplement s'éloigner. Il pouvait faire cela. Il le pouvait. Cela n'était pas si compliqué.

Il monta pourtant les marches menant au perron, tourna les yeux vers l'interphone et les noms affichés sous chaque sonnette, sentant ses entrailles se serrer en s'apercevant que les encoches étaient vides, mise à part celle du haut qui comportait le mot « Holmes », écrit d'une écriture fine et un peu penchée.

Le Diable était dans les détails.

Il sonna, plus par désespoir qu'autre chose, et, presque instantanément, le verrou électronique se défit, la porte s'entrouvrit de quelques millimètres. Sachant qu'il pénétrait ainsi dans un piège, dans la gueule du loup, au fin fond d'une antre noire et sans issue, il poussa la porte et entra dans le hall sombre. L'appartement était celui du dernier étage, bien que Moriarty devait certainement posséder tout l'immeuble. Il monta donc les trois étages via les escaliers impeccablement cirés, surmontés d'un épais et très chic tapis rouge, ses pas étouffés par la lourde matière.

L'échafaud, saupoudré de paillettes.

Il se refusa à penser à ce qui l'attendait. Il passa des doigts tremblants sous ses yeux, les sachant rouges et gonflés, et monta, monta, jusqu'à ce qu'une dernière porte ne l'arrête. La porte. Le problème final.

Il voulait pleurer, encore. Il voulait juste se détourner et s'enfuir, juste redescendre et oublier. Mais, comment faire ? Il ne pouvait pas revenir à l'appartement, pas après le rejet, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas refaire face à John et au dégoût dans ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas aller voir Mycroft, ni qui que ce soit d'autre. Et, aussi, quelque part, dans les tréfonds de son âme, dans les abysses de sa conscience, il en avait juste tellement _envie_ …

Il leva une main, referma ses doigts en un poing pour en empêcher les tremblements et, doucement, vint frapper contre la porte de bois massif. Encore une fois, il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre très longtemps, - et il soupçonna même, un instant, que Moriarty se trouvait depuis tout ce temps derrière la porte, l'attendant – car la porte s'ouvrit avant même que sa main n'ait eu le temps de reprendre sa place contre son corps, dévoilant, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu croire, une sorte de majordome au visage fermé, qui le dévisagea avant de finalement s'effacer pour le laisser entrer.

Un peu surpris, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Moriarty ait quelque chose s'apparentant à du personnel, Sherlock entra, laissant l'homme le guider à travers l'appartement, son regard fiévreux ne pouvant s'empêcher de tout détailler, de tout enregistrer.

L'appartement devait être l'un des nombreux point de chute de Moriarty, une de ses cachettes dans la capitale anglaise, pourtant le lieu gardait quelques détails très personnels du criminel : il put voir des photographies, des tableaux – volés – de grande valeur, ainsi que des babioles rapportées des quatre coins du globe. Et, surtout, accroché au porte-manteau de l'entrée, son manteau, gris et long, semblable à celui qu'il portait actuellement et qu'il avait oublié dans une boîte de nuit irlandaise, quelques mois plus tôt. C'était dérangeant, étrange, mais cela parvint tout de même à serrer le cœur de Sherlock. Quelque part, cela lui _plut_ de savoir que Moriarty avait cherché à récupérer quelque chose qui lui soit si personnel.

\- Monsieur, votre invité est arrivé.

Et, James Moriarty était là. Tourné vers le paysage londonien que reflétait une grande baie vitrée qui courait sur la moitié du mur du salon, un verre de whisky dans une main, l'autre enfoncée dans la poche de son pantalon de costume, Sherlock pu le voir sourire dans le reflet de la fenêtre, avant qu'il ne se tourne vers son majordome, ne croisant, alors, pas encore son regard.

\- Merci, Hopkins, vous pouvez prendre votre soirée. Je n'aurai plus besoin de vos services.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête, avant de simplement se retirer, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Il y eu d'abord un silence, long et tendu, et Sherlock ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'il devait regarder, où il était censé mettre ses mains et sa personne. Il était gêné, terrifié, et tremblait dans la pénombre de la pièce, incapable de détacher ses yeux de la silhouette de son ennemi qui, le faisant languir, prit le temps de finir son verre avant de s'intéresser à lui.

Le cerveau de Sherlock était en ébullition. Les pensées s'entrechoquaient, les hypothèses s'enflammaient. Un long frisson glacé parcouru son échine, le figeant. Moriarty était là, si proche. Comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis des mois, et cela restait dérangeant, comme particulièrement excitant.

Le criminel avança pour poser son verre sur la table basse, son geste restant lent et maîtrisé, comme une espèce de volonté tortueuse qui donna envie à Sherlock de l'étrangler, avant de simplement relever le regard vers lui, fixant ses yeux sombres et brûlants dans les siens. Sherlock ne sentit qu'il avait cessé de respirer que lorsque le souffle ne vint à lui manquer, quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque le regard de l'autre se baissa doucement vers le reste de sa personne. Son inspiration bruyante fit sourire Moriarty. Cela fit frissonner Sherlock d'anticipation.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages.

\- Mycroft me surveille.

Le criminel s'approcha encore, doucement, comme pour éviter d'effrayer et de faire fuir l'animal sauvage qu'il avait face à lui – et c'était juste tout à fait comme cela que Sherlock se sentait -, puis vint à lui et posa doucement sa main sur l'une de ses hanches, ses longs doigts d'araignée venant s'enrouler autour de l'os, s'agripper aux vêtements et à la chair, souriant en sentant le corps du détective se tendre, en le sentant, juste, se laisser aller de manière perceptible dans le geste.

\- Je t'ai manqué, n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock ne pouvait pas le dire. Il n'avait pas envie de le dire. Mais, les yeux sombres de Moriarty s'animaient et brûlaient, et lui-même se sentait au bord de l'implosion, de la folie. Et puis, il n'y avait personne de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? Personne pour le sauver, personne pour l'attendre, personne pour réellement l'aimer. Le baiser calamiteux qu'il avait imposé à John et le rejet qui avait suivi en étaient des preuves suffisantes. Personne d'autre que _James_ , non ?

Alors, il hocha la tête, rapidement. Et, le sourire de Moriarty s'agrandit, s'agrandit encore, et Sherlock pouvait voir le triomphe dans ses yeux, la joie malsaine qu'il devait sûrement ressentir à l'idée qu'il avait, cette fois-ci, gagné le jeu.

Et, lorsqu'il l'embrassa, cette fois, Sherlock se laissa faire.

* * *

 **Vous avez appréciés la petite et éphémère partie Johnlock ? Ah, ce que l'on ne doit pas faire pour susciter de l'audience, n'est-ce pas ? (je rigole, je suis aussi une fan de Johnlock, bien que le Sheriarty reste mon OTP). Le prochain chapitre reviendra de manière plus approfondie sur les deux années en elles-mêmes, et donc sur la relation de nos deux héros. Il sera très ... explicite, également.**

 **Je vous dis donc à la prochaine ! Très bonne soirée et, n'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le seul salaire de l'auteur !**


	4. TROIS - Sentiments

_**Disclaimer**_ **:** Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et l'histoire reviennent à Sir Doyle, le contexte et les personnalités à Messieurs Moffat et Gatiss. Je ne fais que spéculer, user et faire souffrir de biens innocents personnages de fiction.

 _ **Au départ**_ **:** La série "Sherlock", créée et développée par Moffat et Gatiss, pour BBC. Adaptation libre de l'oeuvre littéraire de Doyle, la série transpose l'univers et les personnages au XXIe siècle : "Sherlock Holmes est détective consultant et il accueille comme colocataire le Docteur Watson, un ex médecin de l'armée britannique blessé en Afghanistan. Il aide Scotland Yard à résoudre des enquêtes ardues en utilisant ses dons d'observation et de déduction associés aux technologies actuelles. [...]" (cf. Wikipédia). Série géniale. Acteurs monstrueux. Personnages merveilleux.

 _ **Le speech**_ **:** Il y eu une certaine curiosité, au départ, juste quelque chose d'intriguant, de différent et de spécial, chez cet adolescent un peu étrange, un peu comme lui. Puis, il y eu l'obsession, la folie guidée, la folie abreuvée, celle émergeant dans les profondeurs de sa cellule anglaise, celle que Mycroft Holmes était venu chaque jour alimenter. Sherlock Holmes est là, là, quelque part, et il a envie de jouer. James Moriarty souhaite simplement lui trouver un jeu à la hauteur de son génie. Il ne pensait pas que son plan, bien huilé, parfaitement conçu, pourrait prendre une telle tournure. Il ignorait que l'obsession était devenue à ce point hors de tout contrôle.

 _ **Ce qu'il faut savoir**_ **:** **Sheriarty,** soit du Sherlock/Moriarty. Et du John/Mary, entre autres. Je répète que ce n'est pas un slow build, dans le sens où le contexte se situe au milieu d'une histoire déjà bien entamée. Cette fic passe plutôt par le développement de leur relation, au-delà de sa genèse.

 _ **Remerciements**_ **:** Aux lecteurs, aux gens de passage, à ceux qui aiment et ajoutent cette fic dans leurs listes de follows et dans leurs favoris : un grand merci. Merci également - et surtout - à **Xio Fujiwra Malfoy Hyuuga** , pour ta review et ton avis (j'essaye d'expliquer "l'absence" de "combat" de Sherlock dans ce chapitre, essentiellement. Il démontre qu'au-delà de la partie abusive de leur relation, qui peut être clairement perceptible, il existe une profondeur bien plus complexe).

 _ **Premières infos sur ce chapitre**_ **:** Ce troisième chapitre revient sur les deux années d'exil de Sherlock, et notamment sur une partie de sa séquestration. Il est **explicite** , Sherlock et Jim font des choses pas vraiment très chastes, les petits coquins. J'ajoute que c'est mon premier vrai **lemon** , et que vous pouvez me jeter des tomates si cela vous chante. Nous parlons très gaiement, donc, de **séquestration** , de **relation abusive** et d' **usage de drogues**. De **viol** , également, et pour toute précision quant à ce fait, je vous prie de vous reporter au chapitre 2 et à ses notes.

 _ **A écouter**_ **:** _Crazy in love (50 shades of Grey remix)_ de Beyoncé, _This is what it feels like_ de Banks et _Do I wanna know ?_ de Arctic Monkeys.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Votre serviteur,

 **AMAZINGmadness**.

* * *

 **TROIS.**

 **« Sentiments. »**

* * *

 **DEUX ANS PLUS TÔT.**

\- Tu as fait une liste ?

\- Je te déteste.

Sa pire faiblesse. Sa plus grande force. Son égal. Sa Némésis. Son adversaire. Sa principale distraction. Sa drogue. Son partenaire. Le virus dans son esprit.

Tout. Il était absolument tout.

Moriarty souriait, appuyé contre la chambranle de porte, les mains enfoncées dans sa si belle veste de costume, bien certainement hors de prix. Il souriait, toutes dents dehors, et Sherlock avait juste envie qu'il arrête, juste, qu'il ravale son petit air supérieur et triomphant, juste, qu'il arrête de _sourire_.

Sherlock roula sur le dos, tenta de se redresser, obligea ses doigts à se serrer autour des barreaux de la tête de lit pour assurer sa prise. Ses membres tremblaient, compulsivement, répondant à peine, si bien qu'il ne parvint pas à se hisser sur ses pieds, parvenant simplement à s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, la pièce semblant soudainement se mettre à tanguer alors qu'il tentait de reprendre une position plus verticale.

\- Je te pensais plus du genre morphine, du genre analgésiques et tout ça. Pas du style à mixer les goûts. Certainement pas du type « petit camé de squat ».

Il clignait des yeux, rapidement, incapable de se fixer sur quelque chose en particulier. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour du barreau qu'il tenait presque désespérément en une poigne tremblante. De quoi tremblait-il, en fait ?

\- Bon, c'est assez surprenant. Mais, ça me plait.

Une main, forte, intransigeante, vint s'enrouler autour de son poignet, le faisant lâcher prise. Une ombre vint danser devant ses yeux aveuglés, étourdis, une haute et puissante silhouette qui le fit frémir. Il se mordit la lèvre presqu'à sang.

\- C'est loin d'être commun. C'est _tout_ sauf commun.

Moriarty riait de cet étrange rire de théâtre, forcé, complétement feint. Il porta le poignet de Sherlock à ses lèvres et en lécha l'intérieur découvert, souriant davantage au malaise non feint du détective face au geste, qui tenta faiblement de se dérober.

Sherlock savait ce qui allait se passer. Il le savait. Le visage de Moriarty était désormais net, et si la pièce valsait encore un peu sous ses yeux, au moins la fine silhouette de sa Némésis était telle fixe, réelle, tangible. Les yeux du criminel étaient noirs, froids, abyssaux. Ils l'étaient toujours. Et, il avait toujours l'impression de s'y perdre, de s'y laisser aller, et ce malgré toute la raison qui le poussait à s'arrêter, à simplement mettre un terme à tout ça, à ce _putain_ de jeu …

\- Sherlock, est-ce qu'on t'a déjà baisé alors que tu étais sous héro' ?

Les yeux de James étaient noirs, si noirs, et l'expression sur son visage était tellement …

\- Tu … Tu as laissé la drogue … Dans le tiroir …

\- Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas y résister.

Sherlock secoua la tête, un peu étourdi. L'héroïne coulait, blanche et froide, et, bordel, il était certain que son nez saignait encore un peu à cause des cristaux de coke qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de prendre, aussi. Il laissa sa main au poignet emprisonné au sort de Moriarty, leva sa main libre pour essuyer les gouttes de sang qui étaient restées suspendues sur sa lèvre supérieure.

\- Tu as fait une liste ?

\- Toujours. 'Suis pas impressionné que tu sois au courant.

Elle était dans sa tête, cette liste. Il n'y avait pas de crayon, ni même de papier, dans cette pièce. Et, le criminel n'était assurément pas Mycroft : il n'avait pas besoin d'un petit carré de papier à ranger dans un carnet pour se souvenir de tous les malheureux actes manqués de l'idiot qu'il était, assurément.

Moriarty rit encore, mais cette fois-ci cela parut bien plus sincère. Il passa une main dans son cou, laissa ses doigts glisser jusqu'à sous son menton, pour lui relever la tête avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire. Les sens dupliqués, en éveils, Sherlock gémit de douleur, provoquant un sourire furtif sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Les doigts de Moriarty se resserrèrent autour de son poignet, les jointures devenant blanches sous la pression. Il passa une main sur sa joue, tendrement. Sourit, et Sherlock aurait presque pu croire qu'il était sincère.

\- J'ai toujours voulu te baiser comme ça. Inédit. Je voulais voir ce que ça faisait. Qu'est-ce que ça fait, Sherlock ?

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, incapable de répondre, incapable de réfléchir. Il y avait comme du plomb dans ses entrailles et comme du feu dans ses veines. Sa peau brûlait sous le toucher du criminel, incandescente, honteusement quémandeuse. Il ne se fit pas prier d'écarter un peu plus les jambes lorsque Moriarty s'approcha davantage, leurs corps se touchant presque.

Déjà, l'irlandais retirait sa veste (il identifia « Yves Saint Laurent » avant qu'elle ne fût posée sur le dos d'une chaise, bien repliée), déboutonnait sa chemise. Et, en fait, Sherlock ignorait parfaitement ce que cela _faisait_.

\- J-je …

\- Je suppose que nous allons pouvoir le découvrir ensemble.

Il plongea sur ses lèvres tel un animal, rapide, incontrôlable. Sherlock tenta de se dérober, ne parvint qu'à se retrouver allongé, le corps coincé sous celui du criminel qui, souriant, reprit ses lèvres sitôt leur position stabilisée.

Sherlock détestait ça. Il haïssait le contact physique, il n'aimait pas être touché, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les gens avaient tant besoin d'être ainsi désirés … C'était primitif, dégoûtant, sale, c'était juste bestial, et complétement inutile, surtout entre hommes. La reproduction était une chose, d'accord, mais y avait-il un quelconque but dans une relation telle que celle-ci ?

Moriarty posa ses lèvres dans son cou, mordilla légèrement à la base de sa clavicule, et fut récompensé par un gémissement tout sauf retenu, par un mouvement furtif qui lui offrit la permission d'attaquer de manière plus franche cette partie de l'anatomie de sa victime. Ce qu'il s'empressa de faire.

Non, en fait, il n'y avait aucun but. Au départ, tout cela partait simplement de sentiments (oui, toujours des sentiments), ou plutôt de pulsions. Aucun but, simplement le besoin d'étancher une certaine soif, de satisfaire quelque chose à l'intérieur de soi. Sherlock n'avait jamais compris, il n'avait jamais ressenti quoi que ce soit de ce type, avec des femmes, avec des hommes, un peu d'attirance, certes, mais jamais … jamais …

La chemise de Moriarty avait disparue – également bien pliée sur une chaise, car de l'Yves Saint Laurent, toujours – et quelque part son propre haut fut également retiré, laissant les mains froides du criminel se perdre sur ses flancs, le faisant frissonner. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entreprit d'enlever son pantalon que Sherlock tenta de se débattre, le repoussant avec plus de fermeté, mais, alors, l'autre lui mordit la lèvre et profita de sa douleur pour l'embrasser plus profondément encore, sa langue venant frôler la sienne, une de ses mains venant agripper ses fesses à travers son pantalon alors que son bassin descendait sur le sien.

Sherlock ne comprenait pas toujours. Mais, putain, qu'est-ce qu'il apprenait vite.

La drogue était terrible. Elle accentuait tout. Moriarty avait déjà fait ça, il avait déjà pris ce qui pouvait être possédé, mais là … Sherlock haleta, mordit à son tour les lèvres du criminel, qui ne fit que gémir profondément au geste, et souleva ses hanches pour rencontrer à nouveau celles de son amant, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire, en fait.

\- Tu es un très vilain garçon, Sherly …

Il avait besoin d'être sauvé. Rapidement. Il fallait que Mycroft le trouve, que Mycroft le sorte de là. Qu'il tue Moriarty.

Sherlock gémit à nouveau en sentant le corps de son amant se presser plus fortement contre le sien, se mouvoir plus lascivement contre lui. Il vit ses yeux noirs, noirs et terriblement animés, remplis de vie et de désir, et tomba à l'intérieur, y plongea tel un damné. Il releva la tête pour pouvoir capturer lui-même ses lèvres entre les siennes.

Il n'aimait pas ça. Il détestait ça. Moriarty était un tueur, un criminel. Moriarty l'enfermait et le droguait pour pouvoir abuser de lui.

D'un mouvement, le criminel entreprit de le dévêtir entièrement, et retira dans le même temps son propre pantalon. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus si bien coiffés, des muscles roulaient sous sa peau blanche, et une drôle de lumière brillait dans ses yeux sombres.

Et, Sherlock adorait ça.

Il était drogué, quoi. Il en voulait juste plus : plus d'héroïne, de cocaïne, d'amphétamines et de Moriarty et de son corps pressé contre le sien. Il ouvrit docilement la bouche et lécha avec application les doigts de l'autre, ne cessant jamais de le regarder dans les yeux, regardant avec un peu d'excitation – c'était cela, n'est-ce pas ? – l'expression sur le visage du criminel devenir plus sombre, plus dangereuse, beaucoup moins contrôlée qu'à l'habitude.

\- Oh, chéri, je sais ce que tu veux. Je le sais, mais tu vas devoir le dire. Tu vas devoir me le demander.

\- Vas … vas te faire foutre.

Il détestait ce connard de violeur de Moriarty. Il le haïssait, bordel, il …

Sherlock dû se mordre la lèvre avec violence pour ne pas crier son plaisir lorsque la langue du criminel passa le long de son sexe en érection, furtive et chaude. Ses hanches s'élancèrent vers le haut, incapables d'être retenues, et cela fit beaucoup rire Moriarty.

\- Doucement, mon beau. Si tu veux que je te baise, il va falloir le demander.

Baiser. Dans la bouche du criminel, le mot, incroyablement vulgaire, ressemblait presque à de la poésie. Sherlock aimait bien la façon dont il parvenait à le faire rouler sur sa langue. Cela amenait toujours un frisson, toujours une excitation particulière, que Moriarty avait dû apprendre à reconnaitre, parce qu'il adorait manier ce mot en sa présence.

Baiser. Putain, Sherlock en avait envie. Il avait envie que James enfonce ses doigts en lui. Il avait envie qu'il le prenne. Il avait envie qu'il aille et vienne en lui. Il avait envie de le sentir jouir à l'intérieur de lui.

Il en avait envie, mais cela n'était pas permis. Tout cela, tout ça, était un jeu grotesque, dégoûtant, pervers.

\- C'est un viol. Tu le sais.

Moriarty grogna quelque chose dans son cou, certainement une insulte. Il mordit un peu plus violemment son épaule, le faisant japper de douleur, enlevant ses doigts de ses poignets, se redressant légèrement en prenant appui sur ses mains. Un certain vide prit place dans le ventre de Sherlock en le voyant ainsi s'éloigner, et le froid qui l'envahit le poussa presque à poser ses mains dans son dos pour le rapprocher à nouveau. Mais, il ne le fit pas. Les pupilles dilatées, les yeux explosés, la respiration haletante, l'air quelque peu hagard, la jouissance au bord des lèvres, Moriarty était une copie de ce à quoi lui-même devait ressembler. Bordel, la drogue aidant, Sherlock se sentait juste au bord de l'implosion.

\- Je peux arrêter. Je peux tout arrêter. Tu veux sortir ? Vas-y. Tu veux t'en aller ? Lèves-toi, personne ne te retiendra.

Bien que son expression resta la même, le ton de Moriarty se fit plus cassant, plus vicieux. La lumière qui s'était agité dans ses yeux perdait de sa luminosité, et son regard redevenait dur et froid, glacial. Une sorte de panique étreignit le cœur de Sherlock, arracha sa raison. D'un élan insoupçonné, il renversa l'homme sur le côté, inversant leur position, se retrouvant ainsi assis à califourchon sur son bassin.

L'expression de totale surprise qui se grava sur le visage du criminel était rare, et fascinante. Sherlock se lécha les lèvres en le dévorant presque des yeux, ses mains pressées sur les avant-bras du criminel, l'empêchant ainsi de se dérober.

Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Bordel, que faisait-il vraiment ?

Un sourire vint doucement étirer les lèvres de l'irlandais, un sourire franc et amusé qui arriva à éclairer un peu ses yeux d'ordinaire toujours si vides.

\- Ah, oui ? C'est ça que tu veux, Sherlock ? Me violer ? Me rendre la pareille ?

C'était la quatrième fois qu'ils partageaient le même lit. C'était la quatrième fois de Sherlock. Les deux premières avaient été des désastres, car Moriarty avait été trop brusque, et parce que lui-même n'avait pas réellement compris le bien-fondé de la chose (il avait encore un peu de mal à comprendre, d'ailleurs). La troisième avait apporté un plaisir inattendu, quelque chose d'étrange qui avait attisé la curiosité de Sherlock, quelque chose qui avait réussi à amener une certaine soif en lui.

Il n'avait envie de violer personne. Il n'avait pas envie de donner raison à sa conscience en criant au viol. Il n'avait pas envie que son cœur le laisse avouer tout haut qu'il avait envie de cela.

Mais, il pouvait le montrer.

Il serra les dents, haletant, comme en manque, les mains tremblantes. Il enleva la prise qu'il maintenait sur l'un des bras de Moriarty, passa ses longs doigts fins sur la peau, plus dorée que la sienne. De sa main libre, le criminel vint chercher son cou, sa nuque, enfouissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux bouclés, le regardant toujours avec cette intensité terrifiante, ce désir complétement évident. Pianotant doucement sur la peau, cherchant dans son esprit quelle était la meilleure des décisions, la plus raisonnée des actions, Sherlock décida de balayer toute prudence en laissant ses doigts venir encercler le sexe tendu de son amant, le faisant gémir, envoyant dans son propre corps une charge de désir et d'aliénation qui termina de le conduire à la déraison.

Mycroft devait venir le secourir. A ce rythme-là, il deviendrait bientôt le pire dépravé de la Terre.

Ses dents, profondément enfoncées dans sa lèvre inférieure, percèrent légèrement la peau lorsqu'il mordit sous la vague de douleur qui monta immédiatement en lui. Sans préparation, il savait que cela allait être douloureux, mais il tâcha de ne pas trop s'en préoccuper. L'expression sur le visage de Moriarty était juste remarquable. C'était bien assez pour lui faire oublier la douleur de cette pénétration non préparée, alors qu'il s'empalait de lui-même sur le sexe en érection du criminel.

\- P-putain, Sherlock …

Moriarty gémissait, les yeux grands ouverts, hallucinés. Il eut un instant d'indécision, d'hébétement, avant qu'un certain contrôle ne réapparaisse dans ses yeux dominés par un désir impérieux. Jurant des mots obscènes, il attrapa les hanches osseuses de Sherlock, le forçant à s'empaler plus encore sur lui, se délectant de ses cris et gémissements, du total lâché prise dont il faisait ainsi preuve. Les pupilles dilatées par la drogue et par le désir, le corps en sueur, les lèvres en sang, Sherlock était juste la luxure même, et Moriarty n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment tout cela avait pu dégénérer ainsi.

Bordel, quand est-ce que Sherlock était devenu si foutrement déviant ? C'était un putain de miracle.

N'y tenant plus, les gémissements et les mouvements de Sherlock au-dessus de lui le rapprochant de l'orgasme et de la folie, Moriarty changea à son tour leurs positions d'un violent coup de hanche. Il s'affama du léger grognement menaçant qui s'échappa des lèvres rouges et gonflées de Sherlock lorsque son sexe se retira, dans le mouvement, et ne put ainsi s'empêcher de s'enfoncer plus violemment encore en lui, écartant ses jambes, soulevant ses fesses et maintenant ses hanches avec force.

Le corps arqué, Sherlock se redressa assez pour pouvoir capturer les lèvres du criminel, leurs dents mordant et bataillant, leurs langues se frôlant et se cajolant.

Sherlock Holmes le rendait fou. Sherlock Holmes allait le tuer. Sherlock Holmes allait lui briser le cœur.

Sherlock Holmes gémissait son nom.

\- James !

Ses longs doigts blancs serraient les draps, venaient s'accrocher aux bras de Moriarty et à ses mains qui ne le lâchait jamais, griffant parfois, caressant toujours. Il sentit ses yeux rouler follement dans leurs orbites lorsque, proche du point de non-retour, le criminel entreprit d'effectuer un rapide va et vient sur son sexe, dans des mouvements erratiques, en accord avec ceux de ses hanches.

Sherlock pensa « n'arrête pas ». Il pensa « n'arrête jamais ». Il pensa « je te déteste » et il pensa « je t'aime ». Il pensa « je vais mourir » et peut-être aussi « tout cela va finir par nous tuer ».

Mais, James se mit à répéter son nom, à gémir, sans s'arrêter, à le répéter comme une litanie, et c'était beau et excitant dans son accent irlandais, et ses mouvements se firent plus profonds encore et plus violents, au point où des étoiles se mirent bientôt à danser devant ses yeux ouverts, au point où quelque chose finit par exploser à l'intérieur de lui.

L'orgasme fut violent, inédit. Sherlock cria quelque chose dont il ne parvint pas à se souvenir, par la suite, le corps tremblant, le ventre aspergé de son propre sperme. James se laissa choir sur lui, son corps, lourd et en sueur, venant peser contre le sien. Le visage plongé dans son cou, il vint saisir l'un des poignets de Sherlock dans ses doigts un peu tremblants. Sa respiration, toujours haletante, si chaude contre sa peau encore moite, était un délice. Sherlock se lécha les lèvres et dû ouvrir et fermer les yeux plusieurs fois pour parvenir à reprendre une vision plus claire, l'orgasme le tirant doucement vers une torpeur certaine.

C'était étrange, plus encore que tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre jusqu'ici. Allongé sur lui, le corps ainsi détendu, Moriarty semblait presque « normal », dans un sens commun que Sherlock avait un peu de mal à imaginer. Plus si impressionnant qu'en costume, plus si fou que dans leurs échanges, il semblait ici plus calme, presque serein. Il pressa un baiser dans son cou, le faisant sursauter, puis se redressa, lui tournant immédiatement le dos. Toute chaleur quitta brusquement le corps de Sherlock, et cela fit presque mal. Cela l'irrita et l'angoissa plus que de raison.

Moriarty enfila son boxer, reprit ses affaires et, sans un mot, sorti. Sherlock n'eut pas le temps de lui adresser le moindre mot, encore trop étourdi, et se laissa ainsi retomber contre les draps souillés lorsqu'il entendit une clef tourner dans la serrure.

Il détestait vraiment ce type.

Lentement, le corps ankylosé, il se redressa pourtant. Il avait besoin d'une douche. Et, d'un nouveau fix. Moriarty le laissait toujours tranquille pendant de longues heures après chacun de ces _moments_ , assez pour qu'il ait le temps de réfléchir, de se sentir à nouveau propre, et de méditer sur combien tout cela, cette fois, avait été loin d'être un acte non consenti.

La salle de bain attenante à sa chambre était immense, richement décorée, dotée de tous les produits possibles et imaginables, et Sherlock n'en avait que faire. Il alluma l'eau chaude, attendit qu'elle fut brûlante avant dit plonger. Il la laissa couler sur son corps endolori avec gratitude, appréciant la morsure sur sa peau. Les effets de la drogue se dissipaient lentement, de même que la descente se faisait plus douce, et Sherlock pu enfin en revenir à ses réflexes et à ses pensées.

Alors, il avait laissé Moriarty faire. Ou, plutôt, il avait été cette fois-ci du genre à prendre lui-même les devants. Sherlock n'était pas un expert, mais il pensait vraiment que cela ne pouvait plus réellement s'apparenter à un viol. Est-ce qu'au moins y avait-il eu viol, ne serait-ce qu'une fois ? Leurs premières fois avaient été brutales, certes, mais Sherlock se souvenait bien qu'il avait lui-même embrassé Moriarty, puis l'avait poussé contre le lit, au tout début. Et, oui, d'accord, le criminel avait ensuite été un peu sourd face à ses demandes, avait été toujours plus loin alors qu'il lui avait demandé d'arrêter, mais, alors ? Il avait apprécié cela, avait même beaucoup aimé, surtout la troisième fois, alors est-ce que tout était réellement si mal que cela ?

Sherlock se mit à pouffer, puis à rire. Un rire un peu fou, un peu étrange. Hystérique. Les nerfs lâchaient peut-être, il ne savait pas trop, il était là depuis déjà des semaines, alors peut-être bien qu'il devenait fou, finalement. Mais, la situation n'était-elle pas risible ? Mycroft devait le rechercher, le croire torturé et agonisant, et, en fait, son petit frère chéri, son Sherlock adoré, se laissait juste baiser par le pire criminel qui soit, dans une prison dorée.

C'était, en fin de compte, peut-être pire que la torture. Moriaty savait ce qu'il faisait. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait …

Le rire se changea en sanglot. L'eau de la douche se mêla à des larmes chaudes, et Sherlock pressa ses mains sur ses yeux comme pour pouvoir les retenir. Il avait honte. Il se sentait coupable. Honte de ressentir tout cela, de vouloir tout cela. Coupable de ne pas se sentir mal, de ne plus juste haïr Moriarty comme avant. Que dirait Mycroft en l'apprenant ? Que dirait John ? Il couchait avec Moriarty, et si pour lui rien de tout cela n'était vraiment important, il savait bien que, pour eux, cela serait dévastateur.

Les sentiments, encore. Toujours tous ces sentiments, ces émotions.

Grotesque. Pitoyable. Désastreux. Effroyable.

Il laissa couler l'eau, la laissant dévaler son corps et laver ce qui pouvait rester de ses péchés, jusqu'au moment où elle fut si froide qu'elle sembla presque arracher la peau de ses os. Il pleura, en fait, jusqu'à se convaincre, que, peut-être, personne ne viendrait jamais pour le secourir de cet Enfer.

Son Enfer personnel.

James Moriarty.

 **X**

Parfois, James se détestait vraiment de faire cela. Laisser Sherlock, aller jusqu'à abuser de lui pour le faire plier, lui susurrer de belles paroles pour simplement pouvoir trouver un peu de chaleur, le menacer pour le faire s'ouvrir un peu plus.

Oui, vraiment, c'était détestable.

Mais, il adorait cela.

Certes, il n'avait jamais pensé que le jeu en viendrait à une telle intensité. Oh, comme il avait longtemps imaginé la fin parfaite pour eux deux, la mort idéale au sommet de leur gloire respective, la belle conclusion faite de sang et de larmes. Il s'était laissé berner par ses désirs. Encore. Les sentiments avaient faits leur œuvre et il se retrouvait à nouveau face à une situation qui le dépassait, face à l'inexplicable, et c'était un peu comme s'il tuait à nouveau Carl Powers, en fait.

Non, rien à voir. Désormais, tuer Sherlock n'était plus vraiment le but recherché. Non, en fait, plus depuis la poignée de mains, plus depuis le « tu es moi et je suis toi », plus depuis qu'il avait goûté à ses lèvres et depuis qu'il avait pris absolument tout ce qui était à prendre.

Powers était un sale môme, un petit con qui lui en avait fait baver, qui l'avait réduit à un tas de rien, de merde et de solitude. Lui et ses amis s'étaient beaucoup amusés à faire de lui leur souffre-douleur, leur bouc émissaire. Jusqu'à ce que leur petit chef se noie dans la piscine municipale et crève dans le jeune âge. Ses parents avaient pleurés pendant des jours, cela avait été très drôle à voir.

Non. Sherlock n'était pas pareil. Sherlock ne se moquait pas. Sherlock était son égal. Et, s'il avait pu croire, dans sa jeunesse, que Carl puisse être son semblable, avant de se rendre douloureusement compte de son erreur, aujourd'hui savait-il parfaitement qu'il ne se trompait pas : Sherlock était parfait. Sherlock et lui-même étaient pareils.

Après le toit, après la balle, Sherlock avait mis trois jours à se réveiller de son coma, ouvrant les yeux dans cet endroit que James avait spécialement préparé pour lui : c'était en fait l'une de ses nombreuses planques, un bel appartement isolé et tout à fait spécial, luxueux et parfait, qui se terrait quelque part dans les profondeurs de la Forêt Noire allemande. C'était l'un des points de chute préféré de James. Pouvoir s'y terrer avec Sherlock comme compagnon d'infortune était un peu comme un rêve éveillé, en fait. Il lui avait même donné la plus belle chambre, celle qu'il se gardait toujours, d'habitude, celle avec le grand lit aux draps de soie, la belle salle de bains en marbre et la grande armoire de bois sombre. Elle avait un balcon qui donnait sur la forêt, et offrait toujours, en toute saison, une vue époustouflante sur l'extérieur.

Bon, aujourd'hui, des snipers prenaient bien soin de surveiller la grande fenêtre en toute heure et les allers et venues de Sherlock, car l'on ne pouvait jamais savoir, avec lui, mais le charme restait tout de même équivalent, non ?

Il avait fallu environ deux semaines et quatre tentatives d'évasion pour que Sherlock apprenne enfin qu'il ne servait vraiment à rien de se débattre. Il fallut bien que sa plaie se rouvre deux fois et que deux de ses cotes soient fêlées pour qu'il le comprenne. Sans compter les nombreux hématomes et coupures, infligés de manière intentionnelle, ou non. Ensuite, il lui fallut une nouvelle semaine pour comprendre qu'il pouvait, parfois, se balader dans ce bel endroit sans trop de restrictions, si toutefois il parvenait à bien se comporter. Ça, il le comprit surtout après trois jours passés sans manger, James en ayant eu assez de jouer à la servante avec lui, cet idiot s'évanouissant dès lors le premier pas esquissé hors de son lit.

Trois semaines après son enlèvement, Sherlock ne se débattait plus vraiment – il était curieux, et avait certainement comprit qu'il était stupide de risquer sa vie en tentant de s'enfuir, son frère aîné n'allant de toute façon pas tarder à le retrouver et à le sortir de là -, osait à nouveau manger – lorsqu'il n'oubliait pas de le faire – et, surtout, commençait doucement à s'accommoder de sa présence.

Il se mit à sourire plus souvent, à rire, parfois, à arrêter de juste chouiner sans arrêt face à l'absence de John Watson – _sentiments_ – et à s'intéresser un peu plus à son nouveau colocataire.

Bon, tout cela était peut-être un peu plus joliment décrit que ce qui avait pu se produire en réalité. Mais, chut, James s'en fichait.

Bref, au bout de deux semaines de plus, il y eu _ça_. Plus de contact. Beaucoup plus de contact.

James n'était pas idiot, il avait eu de nombreuses relations, et n'était pas le puceau que Sherlock était encore, à son arrivée. Contrairement à sa Némésis, il n'avait jamais considéré les sentiments en eux-mêmes comme des faiblesses, mais plutôt comme des moteurs, comme des influences. Les sentiments l'avaient poussé à tuer Powers, à se raccrocher à Sherlock alors qu'il était en prison, à engager Irène Adler, à engager ses sbires. Les sentiments étaient merveilleux. Il n'avait jamais hésité à les utiliser pour devenir ce qu'il était désormais, à flirter avec la bonne personne, à coucher avec une autre, à manipuler et à juste ressentir. Ressentir quelque chose pour ne pas sombrer dans l'ennui.

Alors, _ce_ contact. Il avait fait boire Sherlock, juste un peu. C'était drôle de le voir en dehors de sa zone de confort, de le voir se heurter à la réalité, pour une fois. Il l'avait juste poussé, habilement, subtilement, à une certaine consommation, le manipulant un peu, flirtant outrageusement – il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher, le type était juste son obsession personnelle -, le poussant au-delà de ses limites. Et, étrangement, ce qui en résolu ne fut pas ce que James aurait pu croire : il ne s'était attendu à rien de particulier, car ce n'était là qu'un autre petit jeu dans la grande matrice du divertissement qu'étaient devenues leurs vies, et surtout pas à ce que, bien ivre, Sherlock ne trébuche et ne se raccroche à lui, avant de l'embrasser pour toute forme de remerciement.

Un baiser. Juste ses lèvres, chaudes, humides, sur les siennes. Juste quelque chose de rapide et de chaste, quelque chose d'irréfléchi et d'instinctif.

James se souvenait encore de l'absence totale de regret sur le visage de Sherlock alors qu'il s'était reculé. De la lueur étrange dans son regard lorsqu'il avait murmuré, presque dans un gémissement « encore ».

Là, il était devenu fou. Complètement fou. Son obsession lui demandait de l'embrasser et James pensait bien qu'il allait juste plutôt le réduire en pièces, le brûler jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de lui que des cendres tant il se sentit perdre la tête. Alors, il l'embrassa, avidement, violemment. Il le mordit et le marqua, le fit gémir et crier, et posa ses mains partout, vraiment, s'abreuvant de chaque mot, de chaque centimètre carré de peau, de tout et de rien, de lui et de lui uniquement.

Ils allèrent jusqu'au lit, où Sherlock le fit tomber. Ils allèrent jusqu'à enlever leur haut – James en avait perdu une chemise Westwood dans la bataille, mais cela avait valu sacrément le coup – à se toucher comme des adolescents craintifs et hagards, avant que Sherlock n'en revienne à une certaine sobriété et lui demande d'arrêter.

D'arrêter de le toucher, de le lécher, de l'embrasser, de le mordre. D'arrêter de faire _ça_ , car c'était … car c'était …

C'était des _foutus_ sentiments, quoi !

Ah, Sherlock et ses biens-détestés sentiments.

Mais, James n'avait pas eu envie d'arrêter, oh non. Maintenant qu'il avait Sherlock, maintenant qu'il était entre ses cuisses, maintenant qu'il pouvait l'avoir pour lui seul, il n'était plus vraiment question d'arrêter.

Il s'était détesté, après coup. Il avait détesté chaque partie de lui-même, s'était haït et craché au visage pendant des jours durant. Car, dès lors, il fermait les yeux pour voir les larmes sur le visage de Sherlock alors qu'il s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément en lui. Car, il se bouchait les oreilles pour entendre les suppliques de sa Némésis et ses sanglots déchirants alors que lui-même était au bord de la jouissance. Car, il avait dû le violer, peut-être, pour pouvoir obtenir ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

Il n'était pas un violeur. Ce genre de choses, prendre par la force ce qu'il est si facile de se procurer contre quelques billets, voire contre le moindre sourire, n'avait jamais fait partie de ses crimes, ni même de ses envies. Il avait toujours évité d'aider les violeurs, même, ne les prenait jamais comme clients, car trop imprévisibles et violents. C'était peut-être un nouveau crime à ajouter sur la liste, peut-être une nouvelle charge sur ses épaules, une nouvelle tâche sur son cœur et plus de culpabilité et de noirceur dans son esprit. C'était peut-être juste comme une espèce de point de non-retour.

Pour passer le temps – et éviter de passer sa propre haine de lui-même sur sa personne -, il reprit doucement ses activités, contactant quelques-uns de ses clients via son réseau personnel, faisant passer l'argent de mains en mains, les conseils d'oreille à oreille. Savoir Scotland Yard en alerte, perdu sans son si précieux détective consultant était très drôle, et parvenait un peu à étouffer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

Il resta environ deux jours ainsi, à déambuler dans le grand appartement, à donner des ordres pour toute forme de distraction, la porte close de la chambre de Sherlock comme affreuse réminiscence de ce qu'il avait été amené à faire, de ce que sa folie l'avait poussé à commettre.

Et puis, à l'aube du troisième jour, Sherlock émergea enfin. Sans un mot, il s'installa à ses côtés dans la grande cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner – James aurait réellement pu sourire sans fin en le voyant ainsi faire -, ses longs doigts se refermant autour de sa tasse de thé, ses yeux inquisiteurs et un peu froids ne le quittant pas vraiment alors que James plongeait ses lèvres dans sa propre tasse pour dissimuler son affreux sourire triomphant.

\- Je ne veux plus que _ça_ se reproduise.

\- Je peux comprendre que ça ne t'ai pas plu, mais …

\- C'est un jeu. Pour toi, tout est un jeu, Moriarty. Tu me manipules comme un pauvre petit pion et tu penses que je vais me laisser faire sans rien dire ?

Il y avait de la colère dans ses yeux, énormément de colère, et cela plaisait beaucoup à James : ses yeux en étaient moins pâles, moins froids. Ils brûlaient presque dans leurs orbites, incandescents, virant à un bleu plus foncé que James espéra encore revoir, encore et encore.

Comment étaient les yeux de Sherlock lorsqu'il le baisait ? Etaient-ils aussi chauds, aussi dévastateurs ? James ne s'en souvenait plus. Cela n'avait pas été son seul point d'attention, cette nuit-là, et il fallait bien avouer qu'il avait retenu bien des informations, mais pas celle-ci.

Il allait falloir recommencer. James ne pouvait tout simplement pas vivre sans le savoir, sans avoir pu graver cette donnée dans son esprit avide.

Oh, mais, la tâche serait aisée, n'est-ce pas ? Lentement, presque imperceptiblement, Sherlock commençait réellement à se laisser faire. James, peu à peu, ressenti moins de résistance, beaucoup plus de désespoir. Il ne sentit plus sa rage, simplement une curiosité malsaine grandissante. Juste la pensée que cela pourrait être, en fait, assez _intéressant_ de se laisser à nouveau piéger …

Peut-être James extrapolait-il légèrement. Qu'importe.

La deuxième fois, ils le firent sur la table du salon. Là encore, après les longs baisers avides et les mains devenues audacieuses, Sherlock lui demanda d'arrêter et, à nouveau, le criminel ne put s'empêcher de se détourner de ses suppliques. Pourtant, cette fois-là, il ne pleura pas. Cette fois-là, il finit même par jouir dans la main de James.

Et, quelque chose finit par céder à l'intérieur du détective, comme une barrière, comme une certaine retenue. La dénégation passa à une certaine forme d'acceptation. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Cela se voyait dans la manière qu'il avait, désormais, d'entrer dans sa zone de confort sans hésiter. Cela se voyait dans son sourire et dans la tension qui courait dans son corps. James savait qu'il n'était désormais plus le seul à jouer à ce jeu.

Quatre jours après leurs ébats sur cette table – qu'ils n'utilisèrent d'ailleurs plus vraiment pour se restaurer, après cela -, Sherlock vint à lui pour en redemander, prétextant quelque chose comme « besoin d'informations pour une expérience » et, surtout parce qu'« il n'y a rien d'autre à faire d'intéressant, ici ».

Entre temps, le flirt était devenu omniprésent, la tension si forte que James devait se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus aux moments les moins opportuns. Sherlock se baladait sans haut, sans vêtements, parfois, et avait ce sourire, ce regard …

La troisième fois, Sherlock gémit son prénom. Ce fut suffisant pour le faire jouir.

Et puis, les quatrième, cinquième, sixième et septième fois, merveilleuses, les nuits qui n'en finissaient plus. Il se passait quelque chose, vraiment, et la prison dans laquelle ils se trouvaient n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Pour James, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Au Diable tous ces abrutis incapables de tuer, de fuir ou de kidnapper sans son aide. Au Diable l'argent et le pouvoir. Car, Sherlock gémissait son nom, là, sous lui, alors qu'il s'enfonçait profondément en lui, et c'était juste la meilleure chose au monde, le meilleur sentiment, putain, il ne voulait plus rien ressentir d'autre que cela. Il ne voulait pas être ailleurs, il ne voulait plus jamais à avoir à le quitter.

Cela fut court. Tout cela, ces moments passés ensemble, ces temps frivoles et débridés, tout cela finit par s'envoler, par voler en éclats. Comme toujours. Comme toutes les bonnes choses finissent par avoir des fins violentes.

Après environ neuf semaines de séquestration, la réalité revint à la conscience de Sherlock de manière violente : Sebastian, son bien-aimé Sebastian, son fidèle bras-droit, débarqua sans y être invité dans leur petit nid douillet, blessé et chancelant, pour l'avertir que le MI5 n'était pas loin. Mycroft Holmes était sur leur piste. Le grand frère venait délivrer son cadet des griffes de l'affreux Moriarty. Dès lors, oublié le peu qu'ils avaient partagés : Sherlock reprit ses esprits, s'éloigna à nouveau de lui. Lorsque James voulu s'approcher, il recula. Lorsqu'il tenta de le toucher, il s'évapora. Cela le fit paniquer. Cela provoqua une douleur insupportable dans sa poitrine. James le frappa, même, tellement cela fut douloureux, et cela ne fit, en fait, qu'ouvrir un gouffre encore plus profond entre eux.

Sherlock semblait se souvenir, se souvenir de ceux dehors, de ceux qui devaient l'attendre, de ce _putain_ de Watson, de la détestable Molly Hooper, de tous ces fainéants, ces êtres insipides et lamentables qui peuplaient sa vie et qu'il _aimait_ , putain, qu'il aimait tellement qu'il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à les oublier.

Et, lui ? Lui, qui était-il ? « Violeur », le mot revint dans la bouche de Sherlock, alors qu'oublié pendant des semaines, ainsi que « psychopathe », « cinglé », et James pensa un temps qu'il allait vraiment le tuer, cette fois. Qu'il s'était trompé, encore. Il le regarda passer ses doigts sur sa pommette endolorie face au coup qu'il avait reçu avec rage, avec désespoir, avec tristesse. Il le regarda se refermer sur lui-même avec tant de colère …

Ce n'était pas juste !

Non, non, cela ne l'était pas. Sherlock était à lui, à lui seul. James était tellement … désespéré à l'idée qu'il parte, tellement triste de penser que ce qu'ils avaient partagé n'avait peut-être pas été réel, que peut-être tout n'avait été qu'une belle et rose histoire pour lui seul, loin d'être partagée, loin d'être acceptée.

C'était Carl Powers, encore une fois. C'était le rejet, encore une fois.

Son esprit relativisa, expliqua : Sherlock s'était adapté à la situation, passant de la dénégation à un possible mode de survie, instinctif. Dès lors, il avait su développer des choses – James ne pouvait pas se dire que cela était bien des sentiments, plutôt une certaine curiosité et un manque – qui lui avaient permis de s'accommoder à sa séquestration. S'enfonçant doucement dans un certain cocon de confort, commençant à croire lui-même à ce que son instinct avait développé pour le préserver, il fut ramené sur Terre par le choc de comprendre que, dehors, le monde continuait à tourner et que, dehors, quelqu'un était encore en train de le chercher. Peut-être s'était-il fait à l'idée de rester sous son joug pendant encore un long moment, de devoir continuer à jouer ainsi pendant encore des semaines … Dès lors, le mode survie s'était changé en une alarme stridente, en un rappel à l'ordre direct et brutal : toute cette situation était improbable, malsaine, dégoûtante, et il devait bien vite s'en éloigner. Il devait s'éloigner de lui. Car, en fait, vraiment, tout n'était qu'une énième vilenie de James Moriarty, n'est-ce pas ? Car, réellement, il ne pouvait pas réellement ressentir tout cela pour de vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

Oh, mais oui, que dirait le tant aimé John en l'apprenant ? Oh, que dirait-il en sachant que le vilain Sherlock avait perdu tout ce qui restait de pur en lui avec son pire ennemi ? Que dirait le petit animal du détective s'il apprenait que Moriarty l'avait baisé si bien et si profondément qu'il était parvenu à le faire jouir et à lui faire hurler son nom, et ce à de multiples reprises ?

C'était cela qui travaillait Sherlock. C'était tout ce qui l'empêchait de se laisser aller : il avait peur de la réaction de John, il était terrifié à l'idée que tout cela se sache et que tous lui tourne le dos pour cela. Il préférait le rejeter, lui qui n'était de toute façon pas grand-chose à ses yeux, plutôt que d'avoir à se détourner de Watson.

James connaissait la peur de la solitude, il en savait tous les ravages. Il savait également qu'il ne faisait pas le poids contre le médecin, du moins, pas encore. C'est peut-être pourquoi il n'insista pas. Peut-être pourquoi il quitta les lieux trois jours avant que Mycroft et ses hommes ne trouvent sa cachette et ne délivrent un Sherlock un peu hagard – open-bar de drogues en tous genres comme fiesta de départ, bien sûr – des griffes de son affreux tortionnaire.

Alors, James s'était retrouvé à nouveau seul. Tout seul. Intolérable, inacceptable maintenant qu'il avait pu goûter à ses plus profonds désirs. Il s'était perdu en Autriche, y avait exécuté trois personnes – par lui-même, la main tenant le revolver. Un très bon exutoire – avant de repartir pour l'Angleterre. Où il fut très déçu de ne trouver aucune trace de Sherlock. Il l'attendit, un mois durant, avant de finalement se rendre compte qu'il ne souhaitait pas être retrouvé, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait peut-être pas envie de revoir John, avant de se dire, dans une note folle, dans une envolée triomphale, qu'il avait déjà peut-être trop honte pour juste reprendre sa vie là où elle s'était arrêtée, trois mois auparavant.

Oh, se pouvait-il que Sherlock ne soit pas tant insensible ? Se pouvait-il qu'il tente de se cacher de ceux qui lui étaient cher par culpabilité ? Vraiment, Sherlock pouvait-il avoir réellement ressenti quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il avait aimé cela autant que lui ?

James pouvait dire que oui : il repensait souvent à l'expression que prenait son visage lorsqu'il se perdait dans l'orgasme, l'incandescence dans ses yeux lorsqu'il gémissait, la sincérité dans sa voix lorsqu'il l'appelait, l'absence de tremblement ou d'hésitation dans ses mains lorsqu'il s'avançait pour le toucher.

Sherlock avait aimé cela.

Sherlock allait adorer ce qui allait suivre.

James passa les semaines suivantes à tenter de le repérer, à déjouer les pièges et à passer outre les rumeurs. Il retrouva sa piste en Irlande – vraiment ? – un mois et demi après leur séparation. Trop, trop de temps. James dû dépenser pas mal d'argent pour faire décoller un jet un 24 Décembre à une heure aussi tardive de la nuit, mais qu'importe.

Sa Némésis attendait. Il ne pouvait pas la décevoir.

C'était Noël, et il entendait bien lui offrir le meilleur des cadeaux, à ses yeux : un nouveau jeu explosif.

 **X**

Sherlock releva le col de son manteau, maudissant intérieurement le froid glacial que portait le vent et qui le gelait jusqu'aux os. Il enfonça profondément ses mains dans ses poches, serrant les poings pour tenter de réchauffer ses doigts. L'hiver était rude, et plus encore l'était-il à Dublin, qui semblait être constamment fouetté par un vent froid et terrifiant. C'était peut-être à cause de cette météo jamais vraiment clémente qu'il y avait tant de pubs et de bars dans cette ville, les habitants se retrouvant toujours pendant des heures devant une bière dans les établissements bien chauffés du centre-ville.

Il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller se réchauffer dans son médiocre appartement, tout comme il n'avait pas envie de passer sa soirée, seul, dans un restaurant. Nous étions le 24 Décembre, et il n'avait vraiment aucun projet en particulier. Il avait passé sa journée à enquêter sur une affaire offerte par Mycroft et se déroulant à Cardiff, qu'il avait résolu en bien peu de temps, et ne s'était pas souvenu du réveillon de Noël avant d'avoir déambulé dans les rues et trouvé tous les gens excités et piaillant à propos des fêtes et du bon repas qui les attendaient à la maison pour ces festivités.

Sherlock ne fêtait pas Noël. Parfois, ses parents, qui s'agaçaient toujours de le voir si clos à ce genre de festivités et qui s'inquiétaient assez pour ne pas vouloir le laisser seul lors des fêtes de fin d'année, l'invitait à passer les quinze derniers jours de l'année chez eux, et il acceptait, surtout pour que sa mère arrête vraiment de le harceler. Il passait donc quinze jours dans son ancienne chambre, à côtoyer les souvenirs de son enfance et les fantômes du passé, à regarder les photographies que sa mère adorait accrocher un peu partout, souriant parfois à leur vision, grimaçant souvent, déplorant et maudissant constamment l'absence dramatique qui hantait les lieux. Mycroft les rejoignaient parfois pour le réveillon, ou pour Noël, lui offrant pour tout cadeau son seul et unique paquet de cigarettes de l'année – le meilleur des présents, vraiment -, et c'était un peu réconfortant, quelquefois. Majoritairement hypocrite et surjoué, mais il considérait que l'être humain était capable de s'adapter à tout, même à la petitesse de ses congénères, alors ce n'était pas tant un problème. Parfois, il trouvait un cadeau pour ses parents, mais il oubliait souvent de leur en acheter un, ce dont ils ne s'étaient jamais plaints. Sa mère lui avait dit, un jour, quelques temps après sa sortie d'une énième cure de désintoxication, que son plus beau cadeau était de le savoir sauf, et en bonne santé. Qu'elle l'aimerait toujours, qu'importe ce qu'il puisse faire, qu'importe ce par quoi il était passé.

Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à cela : il ne pouvait décemment pas se mettre à pleurer au beau milieu de la rue. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à ce qu'elle pourrait dire, désormais, si elle savait que son fils avait joué la pute pour un criminel dément, pour un psychopathe, pendant des semaines. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir si elle l'aimerait toujours, malgré cela.

Il n'avait pas envie de penser à ce qu'elle pourrait dire si elle savait que le pire, pour lui, était certainement qu'il avait juste _tellement_ envie de recommencer.

Il ignorait que le sexe pouvait être une drogue. Pour un addict si expérimenté, il aurait pu penser à toute forme d'addiction, mais pas à celle-ci. Moriarty savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Moriarty, en quelques semaines, avait fait en sorte que, la promiscuité et les substances aidants, Sherlock soit totalement accro à cette nouvelle addiction.

Il faisait pas mal de rêves, des rêves humides et très détaillés, qui le laissait tremblant et terriblement excité à son réveil. Il n'avait plus connu cela depuis son adolescence, et encore, cela avait été dans de moindres proportions. Aujourd'hui, tout hurlait Moriarty, tout lui rappelait sa voix, son visage, ses yeux, ses mains et la façon qu'il avait de gémir son prénom lorsqu'il s'enfonçait à l'intérieur de lui et … C'était un véritable Enfer.

Il avait essayé de passer outre. Après que Mycroft l'ait délivré, il avait tenté de se persuader, encore, que tout cela n'avait pas été réel, que tout n'avait été du fait que de Moriarty et jamais du sien. Il avait dit « viols » et Mycroft avait bondi, jurant de le tuer si jamais il le retrouvait. Cela avait plu à Sherlock. Cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il avait voulu être libéré des souvenirs, de la raison qui le poussait à se souvenir que lui aussi, quelque part, il avait aimé _ça_ , et que tout n'avait pas réellement été tant forcé. Mais, il savait bien. Il n'était pas idiot, et pas si lâche, il savait parfaitement que les dits viols n'en avaient pas vraiment été. Sherlock avait adoré ouvrir les cuisses et répondre à ses baisers, comme il avait aimé qu'il le touche et le fasse sien à de nombreuses reprises. Cela ne collait aucunement à la définition littérale du viol. Et, le simple fait qu'il se touche à la pensée des yeux sombres de Moriarty, les pupilles dilatées par le désir et la folie, était une preuve bien évidente, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais, le mal était fait. Il ne voulait pas de Moriarty, car il était son ennemi et qu'il était bien trop pervers et malsain, mais cela n'empêchait pas certains désirs et certaines pensées de se manifester. Il avait tenté de draguer plusieurs personnes dans des bars, avait laissé certains hommes flirter plus facilement avec lui, mais cela s'était juste avéré plus terrifiant que réellement excitant. Il y avait toujours comme une ombre penchée sur son épaule, comme s'il était toujours épié, et cela n'aidait pas vraiment. De plus, il n'était pas doué, il avait regardé plusieurs films pour comprendre comment cela fonctionnait, mais cela paraissait bien plus facile en théorie plutôt qu'en pratique. Il observait trop, paraissait trop bizarre. Il avait toujours peur qu'on le touche mais ne demandait qu'à être touché. C'était trop dément pour tous ceux qui daignaient l'approcher.

Il ne pouvait pas payer quelqu'un, c'était bien trop pour sa conscience, mais cela devenait hors de tout contrôle, alors il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen, non ?

Regrettant déjà son geste, mais toutefois assez désespéré pour se dire qu'il était de toute façon déjà damné, il s'engouffra dans un bar un peu plus sélect du centre-ville, bondé malgré l'heure tardive et le réveillon de Noël, trouvant une place au comptoir entre un couple et un homme vraisemblablement seul.

\- Un double whisky, s'il vous plait.

Il le but d'un trait, ignorant le regard ébahi de la femme se trouvant à ses côtés, grimaçant un peu sous la brûlure de l'alcool dans son œsophage. Il en commanda un deuxième à la serveuse qui, un sourire contrit sur le visage, s'exécuta. Une certaine chaleur commença à doucement monter en lui alors qu'il avalait son deuxième verre. Il en recommanda un troisième en enlevant son manteau et son écharpe, les joues un peu rouges sous l'effet de l'alcool.

\- C'est du Chivas, vous savez. Ça s'apprécie, ces choses-là, ça ne se boit pas comme du petit lait.

Sherlock but une première gorgée dans son verre, avant de le reposer. L'homme assis à sa gauche sirotait une Guinness et le regardait d'un air amusé. Le détective se sentit un peu rougir en le voyant, sans aucune gêne, le détailler du regard, baissant lentement les yeux sur sa silhouette, et semblant apprécier ce qu'il voyait, de par le sourire qui vint éclairer son visage. Sherlock remua inconfortablement sur son siège. Il pensait juste boire au point de pouvoir oublier tout cela, l'Enfer de sa vie et ce genre de choses, et ne pensait pas se faire draguer maintenant, pas aujourd'hui qu'il avait perdu le moindre espoir d'intéresser quelqu'un d'autre que Moriarty.

\- Je suis Adam. Et, vous, vous n'êtes pas du coin. Anglais, non ?

Sherlock serra la main qui lui fut tendu avec beaucoup de retenu, à la fois suspicieux et complètement effrayé.

\- Sherlock. Je suis de Londres.

Adam avait apparemment l'habitude de draguer dans les bars, car il semblait parfaitement savoir ce qu'il faisait : il garda la main de Sherlock plus longtemps que nécessaire dans la sienne, ne le voyant pas se retirer, et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en accrochant son regard, envoyant comme une espèce de décharge dans les sens du détective.

\- Oh, je peux dire que je suis chanceux, alors, parce que les londoniens sont rarement aussi sexys que vous l'êtes.

Un peu abasourdi par cette approche très directe, Sherlock but à nouveau une gorgée de son verre, surtout pour pouvoir y cacher son embarras, rougissant diablement sous le sourire toujours très amusé de son comparse.

\- Désolé, je suis du genre direct, un défaut, une qualité, je ne sais pas, je n'aime juste pas tourner autour du pot. Layla, remets-nous deux doubles whiskies, s'il te plait.

\- Vous voulez me faire boire ?

\- Chéri, tu te débrouilles très bien sans moi, pour ça, à ce que j'ai pu voir. Non, disons qu'on dirait que tu as envie de t'amuser et, ça tombe bien, je suis du genre à aimer faire la fête.

Quelque part, l'esprit de Sherlock devint si embrouillé, si cotonneux, qu'il eut un peu de mal à comprendre comment la suite s'était enchaînée. Il but beaucoup, se déridant progressivement et ne s'offusquant pas sous l'attitude très familière et les gestes intéressés de l'irlandais. Il avait chaud, très chaud, et déboutonna le col de sa chemise, sentant avec beaucoup d'excitation le regard d'Adam se perdre sur son cou découvert alors qu'il renversait la tête en arrière pour finir son verre. Il laissa l'homme se rapprocher, poser une main sur sa cuisse et se contenta de sourire et de rire à ses mots sans trop s'en faire.

Il n'avait pas peur, pas vraiment, et s'en fichait bien, en fait. Mycroft le surveillait-il toujours ? Allait-il le savoir et juste se dire que son petit-frère n'était qu'une sale traînée ? Mais, qu'il le sache, putain, _et alors_ ? Lorsqu'Adam lui proposa d'aller ailleurs, il ne chercha pas à se soustraire et accepta sa proposition sans trop savoir ce qui l'attendait.

Ils entrèrent dans une boite de nuit, gay, apparemment. Adam lui tenait la main et lui se contentait de le suivre, clignant des yeux, complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il lui mit un verre dans les mains, et Sherlock le but, sans trop savoir ce que c'était, juste que c'était trop fort et que cela le fit tousser un peu. Cela lui donna chaud. Il était complètement ivre et avait envie de prendre quelque chose de plus fort encore. Les vieux démons grattaient à la porte et Sherlock avait juste envie de leur ouvrir, pour une fois.

Plus tard, il se souvint être en train d'étaler un peu de poudre blanche sur une table de la boîte, utilisant la carte de crédit d'Adam pour aligner la cocaïne et une paille prise sur le bar pour la sniffer. Les vieux démons, encore. Il en prit encore à une autre reprise, dans les toilettes, et avait dû utiliser du papier parce que son nez s'était mis à saigner, à cause des cristaux et des nombreuses fois où la drogue avait irrité ses parois nasales, de par le passé.

Tout était assez flou, ensuite. Il avait dansé, encore bu un peu, et pouvait jurer avoir embrassé plusieurs autres types qu'Adam, pendant la soirée. Cela lui rappelait de très mauvais souvenirs, tous ceux qui composaient son adolescence et sa descente aux Enfers. C'était juste très mal mais, vraiment, ne pensant pour une fois pas à Moriarty, à John, et à tous les autres, cela ne le gêna pas plus que cela.

Il reprit véritablement conscience lorsqu'il se retrouva pressé contre un mur, vraisemblablement à l'extérieur du club, le corps prit en étau entre la brique et un homme qui prit possession de ses lèvres sans qu'il n'ait le temps de se dérober. Il passa une main sous sa chemise, caressant la peau et faisant frissonner Sherlock, au-delà du froid mordant qui s'abattait sur eux, et de son autre main, entreprit de défaire son pantalon, passant ses doigts sous le tissu de son boxer pour venir s'enrouler autour de son érection grandissante.

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux lorsque cette main aux doigts gelés vint le toucher si intimement, reconnaissant immédiatement Adam, gémissant sans retenue lorsque l'homme entama un va-et-vient rapide sur son sexe.

Il s'en fichait. Il n'avait pas honte. Il n'avait pas mal. Il ne se sentait pas coupable. Il n'avait pas l'impression que c'étaient les doigts de Moriarty qui bougeaient sur son corps. Il n'avait pas envie que ce soit lui qui l'embrasse ainsi.

Il le voulait vraiment. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de pleurer.

Il passa ses propres doigts gelés sous le haut d'Adam, mais ne chercha pas à faire quoi que ce soit, se laissant entièrement guider par l'autre homme. Il gémissait dans leurs baisers, toutefois plus passif qu'Adam ne l'aurait certainement souhaité, son corps se cabrant contre le mur alors que l'excitation montait rapidement dans son corps tendu.

Et puis, tout s'arrêta. Tout explosa dans une rafale, dans un bruit sourd et dans le sang.

Une déflagration explosa aux oreilles de Sherlock, le laissant sonné et hagard, le poussant à fermer étroitement les yeux. Ses tympans résonnèrent quelques secondes du bruit, qu'il parvint à identifier provenant d'une arme à feu, malgré son hébétude. Il ouvrit les yeux à la recherche d'Adam, son esprit criant à un danger immédiat, pour le trouver, mort, allongé dans une mare de sang, à ses pieds. De l'autre côté, au bord de l'allée sombre dans laquelle l'irlandais l'avait emmené, se trouvait James Moriarty, le poing fermé autour d'un 9mm, le regard brillant d'une rage que Sherlock ne lui avait jamais vu.

Adam était mort. Moriarty l'avait tué. Les informations mirent un temps à parvenir jusqu'à son cerveau nimbé d'alcool et de cocaïne et, quelque part, il s'entendit même rire du grotesque et de l'horreur de la situation. Le visage fermé, sa tempe battant néanmoins sous la rage qui devait être sienne, Moriarty s'approcha de lui d'un pas rapide, remettant son revolver sous son manteau. Sherlock plongea dans ses yeux noirs – comme ils lui avaient manqué … - comme un être désespéré, s'accrochant à lui dès lors qu'il fut assez près. Le criminel ne dit d'abord rien, se contenta d'attraper son pantalon et de le remonter sur ses hanches, le refermant, et de remettre sa chemise en place. Il avisa ses lèvres rouges et gonflées avec une sorte de dégoût, ou de rage, et ne lui laissant pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, l'attrapa par le poignet, le forçant à le suivre. Incapable de résister, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, Sherlock se laissa faire, monta dans la berline qui les attendait plus loin, ses yeux ne pouvant se détacher du corps tendu de sa Némésis.

Moriarty ne parla pas, du moins, pas immédiatement. Le corps encore empli d'alcool et de drogue, Sherlock se contenta de le regarder, incapable de faire autre chose, incapable de dire quoi se soit. Moriarty évitait de le regarder, mais Sherlock pouvait sentir qu'il était en colère. Merde, il avait tué Adam ! Il lui avait tiré une balle dans la tête, juste parce que … parce qu'il …

Parce qu'il s'apprêtait à coucher avec lui.

\- Je … Je ne t'appartiens pas. Je peux faire ce dont j'ai envie.

Les yeux sombres de Moriarty se posèrent sur lui, implacables, brillants de rage et d'autre chose, aussi, que Sherlock ne parvint pas à reconnaître, ses mains se serrant sur ses cuisses de manière compulsive.

\- Tu allais te laisser faire ?

Cette voix, cet accent irlandais, ce ton sombre et rauque qui envoya comme des étincelles dans les veines de Sherlock …

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Sherlock.

Moriarty serrait les dents, ivre de colère, mais cela n'empêcha pas Sherlock d'apprécier la façon dont il prononça son prénom, oubliant par là-même tout ce qu'il s'était promis, incapable de se souvenir de ce que l'homme lui avait fait de mal, en fait.

\- Tu es … jaloux ?

\- Et, toi, tu es complètement défoncé.

Cela fit rire Sherlock, et Moriarty leva les yeux au ciel, à ce son, son corps se relâchant néanmoins quelque peu. Il avança son visage vers Sherlock, qui sentit son propre souffle s'accélérer et ses joues se colorer, mais ne fit en fait que renifler la chemise du détective, se reculant bien vite en fronçant le nez de dégoût.

\- Et ivre, également, à ce que je peux juger par la quantité de whisky qui macule ta chemise.

\- Mais, tu es jaloux.

Moriarty leva une main, la passa sur sa joue, doucement, tendrement, avant que ses doigts ne descendent vers son cou. Il posa sa main sur sa gorge et, plongeant son regard dans le sien, serra un peu, assez pour qu'un peu de panique brille dans les yeux de Sherlock.

\- Et, alors ? Ce type t'a touché, que t'a-t-il fait d'autre ? Il t'a embrassé, je le sais, et est-ce que d'autres l'ont faits ? Est-ce que tu as couché avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il y avait comme de la douleur dans le regard de Moriarty, comme une sorte de détresse, au-delà de la colère de ses mots. Incapable d'y résister, Sherlock voulu la voir, la laisser s'exprimer. Il sourit, dans le brouillard de ses pensées, un peu méchamment.

\- Oui. Oui, tu vois, grâce à toi, j'y ai pris goût, je me suis laissé baiser par plus de types que tu ne saurais compter. Ils m'embrassent, ils me touchent et ils me prennent, et j'adore gémir leur nom lorsqu'ils jouissent à l'intérieur de moi, j'adore qu'ils me regardent alors que je les suce. Tu vois, j'ai vraiment bien appris ma leçon, n'est-ce pas ?

Peut-être allait-il trop loin, mais tout cela était juste trop tentant. Il vit avec une certaine sorte de satisfaction le visage de Moriarty pâlir, sentit ses doigts se contracter autour de son cou, vit ses yeux se mettre à brûler dans leurs orbites. Il crut, un instant, que le criminel allait le tuer – et abréger ses souffrances, _enfin_. Mais, il se contenta de prendre une grande inspiration, et de reculer, le lâchant, dardant sur lui un regard brûlant.

\- Tu dis cela pour me provoquer. J'ai regardé la façon dont il te touchait, la façon qu'il avait de passer ses mains sur ton corps, et surtout, la façon que tu avais de le laisser faire, sans penser à lui rendre la pareille.

Dans un mouvement vif, Moriarty attrapa son poignet, força sa main à venir se poser sur l'une de ses jambes, au niveau de son genou, avant de la faire remonter, doucement, sur sa cuisse, puis jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il ne cessa jamais de le regarder, ce faisant, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, faisant bouillir une certaine excitation dans les veines de Sherlock, qui bougea ses doigts, sans que Moriarty n'ait trop à le forcer, sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon du criminel.

Un sourire retors venant doucement étirer les lèvres de Moriarty, le criminel se saisit des cheveux du détective et, se délectant du mouvement de ses doigts sur son érection et de ses yeux aux pupilles explosées par la cocaïne, rapprocha son visage du sien, écrasant leurs lèvres ensemble. Sherlock tenta de reculer, mais Moriarty lui mordit la lèvre, presqu'à sang, et il finit par se laisser faire, répondant d'abord timidement, pour venir par réellement répondre au baiser brutal de l'autre homme. Il ouvrit les lèvres et gémit lorsque le criminel passa sa main sur son pantalon, le caressant également.

\- Non, c'est plutôt que _tu_ aimes ça quand _je_ t'embrasse, quand _je_ te touche, quand _je_ te prends, tu adores gémir _mon_ nom lorsque _je_ jouis à l'intérieur de toi, tu adores quand _je_ te regarde alors que tu _me_ suces.

Moriarty passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, gémissant à son tour, déboutonnant le pantalon de Sherlock d'une main.

\- Tu adores ça. Tu as beau te dire que tout est de ma faute, que tu ne le veux pas vraiment, en réalité, tu adores ça. Ça te fait te sentir plus vivant que jamais, ça t'intrigues et ça t'excite. Tu aimes quand je te touche et quand je te baise. Tu aimes ça autant que moi, et je le sais parce que tu bouges tes doigts si bien sur moi que je pense que je vais bientôt jouir, putain.

Sherlock mordit sa lèvre inférieure, incapable de réfléchir maintenant que les doigts de Moriarty étaient sur lui, se laissant aller en arrière, contre l'assise du siège, alors que le criminel le forçait doucement à s'allonger. Moriarty reprit son poignet dans sa main, enlevant ses doigts de son entrejambe, et attrapa l'autre, maintenant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, au niveau de la portière. L'incitant à soulever ses hanches, ce qu'il fit sans protester, il baissa son pantalon et son boxer, et lui adressa un sourire qui fit frissonner Sherlock, avant de se baisser et de prendre son sexe dans sa bouche.

Sherlock pensa vraiment qu'il allait mourir. Il dû se retenir pour ne pas laisser ses hanches s'élancer vers le haut, vers la bouche de Moriarty et ses lèvres à sa langue fabuleuses, gémissant des choses sans queue ni tête alors que le criminel le suçait avec application.

Il ne l'avait jamais fait – _personne_ ne l'avait jamais fait – et c'était bon, bien trop bon pour qu'il souhaite qu'il arrête maintenant. Lui-même avait déjà fait ce genre de choses à Moriarty, plus sous la pulsion du criminel que dans un véritable élan de sa part, et s'il avait trouvé cela excitant – quoi que légèrement dégradant –, ainsi, alors que c'était Moriarty qui se mouvait doucement au-dessus de lui, c'était bien au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

\- J-je te déteste …

\- Hm.

Les yeux de Sherlock roulèrent dans leurs orbites, alors qu'il se forçait à retenir ses gémissements et cris, les lèvres devenues rouges à cause du sang perlant sous les morsures qu'il s'infligeait pour juste ne pas donner satisfaction au criminel. Non, il ne profita pas de la faiblesse de la poigne du criminel sur ses poignets pour se dégager, et pour enfoncer ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'homme, le poussant à augmenter la cadence de ses mouvements, à juste laisser aller ses lèvres plus loin sur sa longueur. Il avait « James », juste « James » sur la langue, et la litanie se fit plus forte encore lorsqu'il sentit un doigt s'enfoncer à l'intérieur de lui, douloureusement, et l'orgasme monter en lui. Il tenta d'éloigner Moriarty, mais celui-ci resta bien en place, levant les yeux vers lui alors qu'il jouissait, et cela fut suffisant pour lui faire perdre la raison. Il cria et se libéra dans la bouche du criminel qui, loin de s'en offusquer, alla même jusqu'à se lécher les lèvres pour faire disparaître toute trace de sperme restante.

Le corps tremblant encore à cause de l'orgasme, Sherlock gémit un peu lorsque Moriarty remonta son boxer, puis son pantalon, les membres cotonneux et lourds, incapables même de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire. Le criminel se redressa, lissa son costume, sembla chercher la moindre saleté ou trace ayant pu être causée par leurs ébats, avant de sembler assez satisfait pour tourner vers lui un visage souriant. Encore à demi-allongé, les sens en ébullition, Sherlock se demanda s'il devait maintenant rendre la pareille à Moriarty. Et, si son esprit lui criait que ce n'était pas réellement une bonne idée, son cœur, lui, lui hurla de juste simplement le faire, putain.

\- C'est ici que tu descends.

Hébété, Sherlock le dévisagea un instant, cherchant sur son visage fermé ce qu'il souhaitait dire par là, coupé dans ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Moriarty semblait amusé. Il darda sur lui un regard noir, vicieux, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se pencher, le frôlant de manière bien calculé, pour ouvrir sa portière, la lui désignant d'un signe de la tête. En fait, Sherlock ne s'était pas même aperçu que la voiture s'était arrêtée. Il coula un regard perdu vers la sortie, reconnaissant la rue et l'appartement dans lequel il résidait depuis quelques semaines, ne s'inquiétant pas réellement du fait que Moriarty sache où il résidait, s'inquiétant plutôt de savoir pourquoi il souhaitait le laisser ainsi, et non plus l'enfermer à nouveau dans l'un de ses appartements, comme un jouet que l'on souhaiterait garder simplement pour soi.

\- M-mais-

\- Le jeu n'est pas fini, Sherlock. Toi et moi, ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne fait en fait que commencer, vraiment.

Il s'approcha de lui, doucement, et posant sa main sur sa joue, l'embrassa tendrement, doucement, comme il ne l'avait certainement jamais fait. Sherlock ferma les yeux et sa main se referma sur son bras, alors qu'il répondait à son tour au baiser. Il sembla perdu et hésitant lorsque Moriarty se recula, reprenant sa place, le poussant vers la sortie.

\- Alors, tout cela …

Sherlock voulait pleurer. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il était désolé, envie de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'il parte. Comment faisaient les gens normaux ? Ne demandaient-ils pas à ce que l'autre vienne boire un dernier verre, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Se retrouvant sur le trottoir, baigné par un soleil timide, prémisse de l'aube, Sherlock noua ses bras autour de lui pour se réchauffer, après avoir claqué la portière aux vitres teintées derrière lui. Il n'y eu pas d'« au revoir ». La voiture s'éloigna rapidement, soulevant derrière elle un peu de neige, et elle ne fut rapidement plus qu'un point au loin, qui disparut à l'angle de la rue.

Sherlock avait besoin d'un nouveau rail de cocaïne, au moins pour oublier ce que Moriarty venait de faire, et surtout combien il avait adoré ça.

Merde, il fallait qu'il prévienne Mycroft. Adam avait été tué, et son corps devait être empli de ses empreintes. Il passa une main tremblante sur ses yeux fatigués. Dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, son téléphone vibra, et il batailla un temps pour l'attraper, chancelant consciencieusement sur le trottoir désert. Finalement, il ouvrit le message reçu d'un numéro inconnu :

 _J'espère que tu as apprécié ton cadeau de Noël. Pas besoin d'alerter le grand frère, mes hommes se sont déjà chargés du corps de ton prétendant … A très bientôt, love. JM._

Et, non, il ne sourit pas en le lisant, ses lèvres s'étirant sous les mots, ses yeux imprimant et relisant les derniers mots, souhaitant, au plus profond de lui-même, que tout cela vienne plus vite que prévu.

Oh, comme il était juste sacrément dans la merde …

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre très ... chaud ? J'espère qu'il vous aura permis de mieux comprendre leur relation. Le prochain chapitre reviendra dans le présent, et sera cette fois très axé autour de leurs sentiments, notamment ceux de Sherlock.**

 **A la prochaine ! Très bonne soirée et, n'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le seul salaire de l'auteur !**


	5. QUATRE - Honest

_**Disclaimer**_ **:** Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et l'histoire reviennent à Sir Doyle, le contexte et les personnalités à Messieurs Moffat et Gatiss. Je ne fais que spéculer, user et faire souffrir de biens innocents personnages de fiction.

 _ **Au départ**_ **:** La série "Sherlock", créée et développée par Moffat et Gatiss, pour BBC. Adaptation libre de l'oeuvre littéraire de Doyle, la série transpose l'univers et les personnages au XXIe siècle : "Sherlock Holmes est détective consultant et il accueille comme colocataire le Docteur Watson, un ex médecin de l'armée britannique blessé en Afghanistan. Il aide Scotland Yard à résoudre des enquêtes ardues en utilisant ses dons d'observation et de déduction associés aux technologies actuelles. [...]" (cf. Wikipédia). Série géniale. Acteurs monstrueux. Personnages merveilleux.

 _ **Le speech**_ **:** Il y eu une certaine curiosité, au départ, juste quelque chose d'intriguant, de différent et de spécial, chez cet adolescent un peu étrange, un peu comme lui. Puis, il y eu l'obsession, la folie guidée, la folie abreuvée, celle émergeant dans les profondeurs de sa cellule anglaise, celle que Mycroft Holmes était venu chaque jour alimenter. Sherlock Holmes est là, là, quelque part, et il a envie de jouer. James Moriarty souhaite simplement lui trouver un jeu à la hauteur de son génie. Il ne pensait pas que son plan, bien huilé, parfaitement conçu, pourrait prendre une telle tournure. Il ignorait que l'obsession était devenue à ce point hors de tout contrôle.

 _ **Ce qu'il faut savoir**_ **:** **Sheriarty**. Pur et dur. Soit du Sherlock/Moriarty. Et, du John/Mary, entre autres. Ce n'est pas un slow build, ce n'est pas très drôle.

 _ **Remerciements**_ **:** Aux lecteurs, aux gens de passage, à ceux qui aiment et ajoutent cette fic dans leurs favoris. Les reviews sont le seul salaire de l'auteur, néanmoins, je vous le rappelle !

 _ **Premières infos sur ce chapitre**_ **:** Ce quatrième chapitre revient dans le temps présent, et reprend là où nous laissait le deuxième chapitre. Plus de John, plus de tension, de questions existentielles, etc. Après les révélations de Mycroft, John veut connaitre la vérité, et Sherlock ne sait comment aborder la vérité, si du moins il parvient à l'imaginer comme telle. Comme nous revenons sur des événements des précédents chapitres, les warnings passés sont toujours en vigueur.

 _ **A écouter**_ **:** _I don't wanna be in love_ de Dark Waves, _Ballad of the mighty I_ de Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds  & _Before I ever met you_ de Banks.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Votre serviteur,

 **AMAZINGmadness**.

* * *

 **QUATRE.**

 **« Honest. »**

 **«** I don't want you to love me because I'm good for you, because I say and do all the right things. Because I am everything you have been looking for.

I want to be the one you didn't see coming. Thes one who gets under your skin. Who makes you unsteady. Who makes you question everything you have ever believed about love. I want to be the one who makes you feel reckless and out of control ; the one you are infuriatingly and inexplicably drawn to.

I don't want to be the one who tucks you into bed ; I want to be the reason why you can't sleep at night. **»**

 ** THE ONE – LANG LEAV**

* * *

Sherlock rentra pour trouver Mycroft et John confortablement installés dans son salon, leurs yeux inquiets et inquisiteurs se posant immédiatement sur lui alors qu'il poussait la porte de l'appartement, tentant de ne pas trop chanceler et de mettre juste un pied devant l'autre sans avoir à trop se reposer contre le mur.

\- Sherlock. Où étais-tu ? Nous t'avons attendu toute la nuit.

Manifestement. N'en déplaise aux nombreuses tasses de thé vides, aux sandwiches à peine touchés qui étaient encore dans le plateau sur la table basse et à l'eau de Cologne pestilentielle de Mycroft dont l'odeur semblait s'être introduit dans chaque recoin de l'appartement. Oh, et ils avaient également les traits tirés, de lourdes cernes sous les yeux, et, bien sûr, tant d'inquiétude et de peur dans le regard que cela semblait presque suinter de chaque pore de leur peau.

Et, cela fit pouffer Sherlock de manière bien peu classieuse.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard entendu, un soupir qui vint ternir leur soulagement de le retrouver en vie, peut-être.

C'était, en fait, vraiment très drôle.

\- Étrange que vous n'ayez pas lancés la police à mes trousses.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Tu es parti de ton propre gré, Mrs Hudson en a attesté.

Oh, John n'osait pas le regarder en face, comme c'était amusant … En fait, non, cela ne l'était pas. Sherlock avança prudemment, une main posée sur le mur, avant de simplement se laisser tomber dans le canapé, s'allongeant en grimaçant un peu lorsque son corps endolori protesta, fermant les yeux et les masquant de ses mains froides.

\- Nous avons essayé de t'appeler.

\- 'Ai jeté mon portable dans la Tamise.

Après tout, il ne pouvait pas risquer le fait que Mycroft trouve les messages qu'il avait envoyé à Moriarty pendant ces dernières heures. Il ne pouvait pas lui laisser savoir qu'il avait été avec lui, tout ce temps. En repensant à cela, à cette nuit bizarre et … très _satisfaisante_ , à la façon dont tout avait vraiment recommencé, aux mots que Moriarty avaient implantés dans son esprit, il se sentit sale, utilisé, et juste complétement, étrangement, _bien_. Cela le fit à nouveau rire. Oh, si les autres pouvaient seulement l'entendre penser ainsi …

\- Tu as fait une liste ?

Pitié, pas ça. Plus jamais cette phrase. Elle lui rappelait trop l'air ravi de Moriarty, trop son sourire triomphant, trop sa silhouette moulée dans son fichu costume de luxe et beaucoup trop le poids qu'avait son corps lorsqu'il était sur le sien. Sentant une certaine excitation monter en lui, Sherlock se redressa – pas la meilleure idée du siècle – et, sortant un papier plié en quatre de sa poche, le lança en direction de son frère, qui le regarda voleter jusqu'à lui et atterrir à ses pieds avec un peu de douleur dans le regard. Et, de déception.

\- Toujours. Bon, je dois prendre une douche.

Mycroft déplia le papier, y jeta un coup d'œil, et le replia en reniflant de mépris, le glissant dans sa poche avant que John n'ai pu lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dessus.

\- Est-ce que je dois en parler à Maman ?

Sherlock, tentant de se redresser, haussa les épaules. Il savait bien que sa mère se doutait qu'il était retombé dans la drogue, qu'il n'en sortirait de toute façon jamais vraiment. Elle n'avait certainement pas tant d'espoir que Mycroft, ou que leur père, de le voir décrocher un jour. Il le savait. Il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, à chaque fois qu'il la voyait.

\- Est-ce qu'il faut que je te traîne jusqu'en cure, encore une fois ?

Cette fois, au travers du voile des opiacés, Sherlock pu clairement entendre la détresse dans la voix de son frère, la colère, même. Cela le fit sourire. A nouveau sur ses deux jambes, tanguant toutefois quelque peu – cet héro' était décidément une merveille -, il enleva son manteau, le laissant tomber sur le sol, son écharpe, et, en fait, pourquoi ne pas juste simplement _tout_ enlever ? Plus de vêtements, plus simple pour prendre une douche.

\- Sherlock.

Il en était à déboutonner sa chemise – à tenter de le faire -, lorsqu'une main ferme vint s'enrouler autour de son poignet, le stoppant dans son geste. Il releva ainsi les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son frère qui, d'une singulière déception, semblait être passé à un désappointement bien plus profond.

\- Arrête tout de suite tes âneries. Tu te donnes en spectacle.

\- Quoi ? Ça ne va pas te rendre aveugle. Et puis, c'est pas comme si l'un de vous deux se sentait particulièrement excité à l'idée de me voir nu, non ?

Il tourna le regard vers John, John qui détourna immédiatement les yeux, dont la gêne était bien visible. Une étrange sensation de rejet, de peine, remonta en lui, et Sherlock crut un instant qu'il allait vomir. Mais, comme prenant sur lui, le médecin finit pourtant par tourner son regard vers lui à nouveau, plongeant cette fois dans ses yeux, et, cette fois, Sherlock crut vraiment qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer.

Ou, à hurler.

Car, il y avait de la peine dans le regard de John, de la _compréhension_ , et tant de colère, tant de rage … Il avait les poings fermés, crispés, le corps tendu, mais entièrement tourné vers lui, entièrement ouvert à lui. Ses traits étaient tirés, son visage était livide, et il ne semblait pas tant gêné, pas même dégoûté d'être dans la même pièce que lui, après ce qu'il avait osé faire, dans la soirée.

\- Tu lui as dit ? Tu as _osé_ …

Les sourcils de Mycroft se froncèrent, ses traits se durcirent. Sentant Sherlock tenter de se dégager de sa poigne, avec colère, avec panique, il raffermit sa prise sur son poignet, l'empêchant ainsi de se dérober. Il ne s'ému pas des larmes de rage qui pointèrent aux coins des yeux de son frère, ni même de sa respiration qui se bloqua dans sa gorge, de son rythme cardiaque augmentant sous la panique. Il empêcha John d'avancer plus en avant d'un geste de la main, alors que celui-ci s'inquiétait de la réaction de son ami.

\- Tu l'as embrassé. C'était suffisant pour qu'il insiste pour en savoir plus. Et, ton comportement me semblait bien assez inquiétant pour que je le fasse.

Sherlock parvint finalement à se détacher de son frère, dégageant son poignet endolori par la poigne de Mycroft et venant le serrer contre lui, se retenant de pleurer alors qu'il sentait l'héroïne bouillir dans ses veines, alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait juste exploser. Mycroft avait tout dit à John. Tout. Tout, et rien à la fois. Car, Mycroft ne savait pas _tout_ , n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas tout savoir, c'était impossible, pas alors que Sherlock faisait si attention pour lui dissimuler tout ce qui entourait cette histoire …

Il recula et dépassa son frère, évitant de croiser à nouveau ses yeux, ou même ceux de John – surtout ceux de John. Il marcha du pas le plus rapide possible, et s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Afin de ne pas entendre les protestations de Mycroft, il alluma l'eau de la douche, le bruit masquant en partie ses plaintes dérangeantes.

John savait. Il savait ce qui s'était passé, il savait ce que Moriarty lui avait fait et, merde, lui-même avait également bien des choses à se reprocher, n'est-ce pas ? Il soupira, sortit un paquet de cigarettes de la poche arrière de son pantalon – il avait voulu rapporter quelque chose de chez Moriarty, comme un trophée, ce qui était totalement idiot, en vérité – et en prit une entre ses lèvres, sortant du paquet le briquet qui accompagnait sa découverte. Il l'alluma et la première taffe lui monta presque au cerveau, lui fit légèrement tourner la tête. Il n'avait pas fumé depuis des années, et si cela sonnait presque comme une défaite, dans son crâne, au moins cela lui permit de se calmer un peu.

Il éteignit la lumière, et se contenta simplement de s'asseoir sur le sol, dos à la porte, le bout incandescent de la cigarette comme seul point tangible dans l'univers, la douleur dans son corps meurtri comme seul ancrage dans le présent.

En fermant les yeux, il pensa que, au lieu de viser son épaule, Moriarty aurait juste dû lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux, ce jour-là, sur ce toit.

Et, dès lors, tout aurait été plus simple, n'est-ce pas ? Tout se serait fini pour le mieux, non ?

 **X**

Il s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard, courbaturé, douloureux et migraineux, toujours dans cette salle de bains miteuse et fortement éclairée par le soleil qui se déversait au travers de la seule fenêtre, l'eau éteinte – il avait dû fermer l'arrivée d'eau avant de s'assoupir – et l'esprit totalement embrumé. Il avait mal partout. Son corps était une boule de nerfs et de souffrance, et il s'entendit geindre alors qu'il tentait de se relever, les mains posées contre le sol, devant se raccrocher au lavabo pour ne pas juste retomber contre le carrelage.

Il avait une mine affreuse, ses traits, déjà pâles et tirés, devenus livides et sinistres. Il avait des yeux rouges, des cernes violacés et un teint un peu cireux, qu'il mit sur le compte de la drogue. Il s'aperçu qu'il portait toujours les mêmes vêtements que la veille et, un peu dégoûté, entreprit dès lors de se dévêtir, et d'enfin prendre la douche qu'il s'était promis de prendre alors que la voiture le ramenait vers son appartement, plus tôt dans la matinée.

Il se coula dans l'eau chaude, presque brûlante, avec délice. Posant son dos contre la surface carrelée, il se laissa aller à fermer les yeux et à tenter de réfléchir dans le chaos brumeux qu'était devenu son esprit, pour simplement réfléchir à la façon dont il allait tenter se sortir de toute cette histoire …

Car, John savait, et il attendait certainement quelques explications de sa part. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire ? Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui raconter ?

Il y avait l'histoire que tous voulaient entendre, celle qui les « réjouissaient » tous : « Moriarty m'a séquestré et violé. Il voulait me briser, je ne sais pas, mais il n'y est pas parvenu, pas totalement. Il m'a poussé à le faire, il m'a pris tout ce qui me restait, il m'a fait faire tant de mauvaises choses … Mais, tout va bien se passer, je suis encore sous le choc, mais tout va s'arranger. Je sais, j'ai recommencé à me droguer, mais tout rentrera dans l'ordre lorsque ce salopard aura été attrapé. Je vais bien. »

Et puis, il y avait juste la vérité : « D'accord, Moriarty m'a tiré dessus et m'a kidnappé. Il m'a enfermé dans un appartement luxueux, où il m'a nourri et soigné, sans m'infliger le moindre mauvais traitement (sauf lorsque je tentais de m'enfuir). Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait réellement violé, je le voulais vraiment, la plupart du temps. Putain, j'adore même coucher avec lui. Juste avec lui. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien, que je ne devrais pas ressentir cela, que je ne devrais rien ressentir même, le concernant, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. John, je _jouis_ en criant son nom. Mais, je vais bien, vraiment. La moralité de la chose et ce que tu peux désormais en penser me donnent envie de disparaitre, mais je vais bien. Je vais juste reprendre un peu de cocaïne maintenant, si tu veux bien. »

Bon. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire cela. D'un côté, la partie un peu revancharde de John remonterait à la surface, et Sherlock n'avait pas vraiment envie que son ami tente de s'en prendre au cerveau criminel le plus dangereux de la planète, plus par peur de le perdre qu'autre chose. De l'autre côté, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas dire _cela_ à John. Car, cela le tuerait, déjà, mais également car il avait peur d'en mourir lui-même de honte et de dégoût.

Il avait des sentiments pour Moriarty. Ils n'étaient peut-être que charnels, pour l'instant, mais Sherlock savait bien que, s'ils continuaient ainsi à se voir, ceux-ci ne feraient en fait que se développer. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Comme il ne parvenait pas à penser ne plus voir Moriarty du tout. L'homme avait injecté quelque chose en lui, lui avait fait découvert bien plus qu'il n'aurait souhaité découvrir, et il devait désormais vivre avec cela, juste, tenter de s'accommoder de cela. Le sexe était devenu omniprésent, important, là où avant il n'avait été qu'un vague sujet de dégoût, et Sherlock ne parvenait pas à imaginer que tout cela s'arrête. Il ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée que le sexe avec Moriarty n'arrive plus jamais.

Sherlock avait pleuré, avait hurlé et s'était débattu. Combien de temps avait-il passé à essayer de se convaincre qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, qu'il n'en avait pas _besoin_? Combien de temps avait-il passé à tenter de penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Moriarty, à essayer de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour le satisfaire que lui ?

Car, ce n'était pas la pensée de simplement coucher avec quelqu'un qui lui était véritablement dérangeante, mais bien celle de ne parvenir à imaginer un tel acte qu'avec son si cher ennemi.

Moriarty était un salaud, un tueur, un voleur, un bourreau. Il s'amusait de la misère des gens et exploitait leurs faiblesses à son propre compte, juste pour tenter de vaincre l'ennui qui grandissait sans cesse en lui. Au sens de Sherlock, Moriarty écrasait tout sur son passage. Il était le chaos.

Et, pourtant, Sherlock s'était mis à l'apprécier, à l'écouter avec attention alors qu'il discourait de choses et d'autres, dans sa prison allemande, à tenter d'en apprendre davantage sur lui et ses motivations. Il aimait ses rares sourires réellement francs, ses yeux si sombres, et la façon dont il avait de le toucher. Il aimait sa voix à l'accent si désirable, et l'éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il le regardait. Il appréciait d'être le centre de son monde, d'être le sujet de toutes ses folies, et, quelque part, son orgueil s'exaltait à l'idée qu'il était son obsession privée et personnelle.

Sherlock soupira. Il allait devoir tout de même dire cela à John, n'est-ce pas ? Lui dire que Moriarty n'était pas si en tort que cela, lui dire qu'il avait peut-être un peu exagéré les propos qu'il avait tenu à Mycroft lorsque celui-ci était venu le libérer. Car, c'était sûr, il souhaitait encore revoir Moriarty, et John ne pourrait jamais le lâcher s'il savait qu'il était une réelle menace, pour lui.

Oh, il l'était toujours, car le criminel était instable et pouvait très bien changer leur jeu actuel en quelque chose de bien plus _mortel_ , mais, vraiment ? Sherlock s'en foutait royalement.

La mort à l'âme, il finit donc, après s'être séché, par mettre le nez hors de la salle de bains, d'abord pour se rendre jusqu'à sa chambre, où il s'habilla, puis, d'un pas bien moins sûr, jusqu'à la cuisine, où il tomba nez à nez avec John – bien sûr -, qui sirotait tranquillement son habituel thé de l'après-midi.

Sherlock se sentit pâlir un peu lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers lui, le jaugeant avec une certaine douceur, et surtout pas mal de gêne. Il laissa son journal, se redressa sur sa chaise, et ne le quittant jamais des yeux, le salua.

\- Bonjour, Sherlock.

Le détective se retint de fuir. Mais, il n'avait plus douze ans, et il était bien certainement assez grand pour assumer les conséquences de ses actes, n'est-ce pas ? Il retourna le salut d'un rapide signe de tête, puis se servit lui-même un thé, tournant le dos à son ami, tentant dans le même temps de trouver une histoire qui serait assez convaincante, à ses yeux.

\- Je souhaitais te dire … Je suis désolé pour hier soir. Désolé de t'avoir ainsi repoussé et d'être parti. Je n'aurai pas dû. J'avais remarqué depuis un moment que quelque chose n'allait pas et j'ai eu peur de t'en parler. J'aurai dû le faire. J'aurai dû venir te voir bien avant.

Oh. Il n'attaquait donc pas directement les choses sur le sujet « Moriarty ». Un peu déstabilisé, Sherlock se retourna, laissant son corps éreinté se poser contre le comptoir de la cuisine, serrant dans ses mains sa tasse de thé et tentant de poser son regard sur John.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. J'ai …

Il s'interrompit. Il referma la bouche, pour la rouvrir, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il souhaitait dire. Bien sûr, qu'il le savait. Il souhaitait voir s'il pouvait tenter sa chance avec lui, John pouvant être une alternative très acceptable quant au manque qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de Moriarty. Il avait essayé, même si cela n'avait fait, en fait, qu'envenimer un peu plus les choses : son esprit, si développé et intelligent, n'arrivait à pas à intégrer qu'il avait besoin de _ça_ , qu'il en avait vraiment envie, et tenter de trouver une excuse rationnelle, une présentation plus censée des choses que le simple besoin charnel. Il ne comprenait pas, Sherlock ne comprenait pas, et tout finissait inévitablement dans une seringue ou dans un rail de coke. Plus simple. Là où tous les problèmes s'oubliaient comme par enchantement.

John était une option agréable, censée, au problème posé par Moriarty. Sherlock n'avait juste pas pensé que cela serait si difficile d'essayer de lui plaire, voire même de développer quoi que ce soit de romantique avec lui. Il ne s'était pas non plus dit qu'il fallait intégrer sa petite-amie dans l'équation – après tout, avant son départ, John ne délaissait-il pas toutes ses petites-amies, ne les appréciant jamais réellement ?

\- En fait, je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris.

Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres, observant John froncer les sourcils, se demander s'il devait laisser tomber ou non le sujet.

\- Tu as compris que …

\- Oui. J'ai compris, tu as des sentiments sincères envers Mary, et tu souhaites même faire passer votre relation à un stade plus approfondi. C'est très bien.

Ce qui, en fait, était un véritable soulagement pour lui aussi. Il n'avait pas trop apprécié embrasser John, finalement, et avait eu un peu peur de devoir recommencer. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la façon dont Ja- _Moriarty_ l'embrassait. Cela lui avait paru trop bizarre pour être vraiment agréable.

John hocha la tête, brusquement, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait enregistré le message. Lui-même sembla bien soulagé de l'entendre parler ainsi, et Sherlock pensa un instant qu'il avait peut-être songé à déménager, voire à couper les ponts avec lui, si jamais ses sentiments s'étaient révélés fondés. Cela serra un peu le cœur du détective.

Et puis, l'inquiétude revint. Maladive, terrifiante, elle s'empara des traits de John et Sherlock sentit son corps se tendre, à cette vision. Enfin, ils allaient en venir à ce qu'il redoutait tant. John se tourna d'ailleurs vers lui, son visage ouvert, rassurant, malgré l'orage dans ses yeux et l'hésitation dans ses membres. Le détective soupira, s'attendant à tout, mais surtout au pire.

\- Tu vas me demander si ce que t'a raconté Mycroft est juste ?

\- Je veux juste savoir si c'est aussi grave qu'il me l'a dit. Je veux juste savoir si tu vas bien.

Sherlock baissa les yeux vers le contenu de sa tasse, cherchant la réponse à l'intérieur, se demandant ce qu'il devait répondre à cela. Il choisit, entre toutes autres choses, de dire la vérité.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit aussi grave, bien que j'ignore ce qu'il a pu te dire.

Il entendit John soupirer, l'entendit se lever de sa chaise et venir lui faire face, Sherlock se forçant dès lors à relever la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Il t'a violé ?

Le détective se mordit la lèvre, indécis. L'orage dans les yeux de John s'était transformé en tempête, et il savait qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas empirer les choses, comme il ne pouvait pas simplement lui mentir. Indécis, il haussa les épaules, s'attirant immédiatement un peu de confusion.

\- Il ne l'a pas fait ?

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela. Quelque part, je pense que je le voulais, moi aussi.

Le visage de John se contorsionna en quelque chose d'étrange, de douloureux. Il souffla, comme pour se donner du courage, et croisa les bras.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te sentir coupable pour ce qui est arrivé. Tu n'y es pour rien, rien de ce que tu as pu faire ou dire ne pourra pardonner ce qu'il t'a fait. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il est le seul et unique responsable de ses actes.

Ce n'était pas réellement ce à quoi Sherlock pensait. John le regardait désormais un peu comme un cas clinique, comme il devait regarder ses patients, même, avec empathie et réassurance, et cela tira un frisson d'angoisse au détective.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je sais que je n'ai rien fait pour l'inciter à faire une telle chose. Non, c'est juste …

Est-ce qu'il allait réellement lui dire une telle chose ? Si jamais il le racontait à Mycroft, si jamais il s'en sentait dégoûté et choisissait de sortir de sa vie … Sherlock posa sa tasse de thé à peine touchée sur le comptoir de la cuisine, et enfonça ses mains tremblantes dans les poches de son pantalon, détournant son regard de celui de John, incapable de le soutenir plus longtemps.

\- Je l'ai embrassé. Et, j'étais plus que consentant la plupart du temps.

\- La _plupart_ du temps ?

Sherlock balaya la question, prononcée d'un ton amer, d'un geste de la main. Oui, la plupart du temps, et alors ? Cela n'avait plus la moindre importance. Cela ne le réveillait plus la nuit et ne lui faisait plus si mal. Il avait bien tant d'autres choses à penser, désormais. John soupira, encore, mais cette fois-ci, il sembla bien plus désespéré.

\- Tu es amoureux de lui ?

Il s'était attendu à cette question. Quelque part, à un certain moment, tout le monde souhaitait toujours savoir s'il éprouvait bien des _sentiments_. Ne connaissant pas lui-même la réponse, ne pensant pas posséder de telles émotions pour Moriarty comme ne sachant pas s'il pouvait vraiment ne pas en développer, il haussa les épaules. Cela ne sembla pas plaire à John, qui se détourna en jurant, la posture figée dans la colère, passant ses mains sur son visage fatigué. Un peu gêné, Sherlock releva les yeux vers lui, curieux de le voir ainsi s'emporter sur un tel sujet.

\- D'accord. Très bien. Donc, quelque part, c'est juste du … du sexe, non ? Cela n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. Il faut que tu arrêtes de le voir.

\- J'ai essayé avec d'autres. Cela ne marche pas.

\- Et, quoi ? Tu vas me dire que tu en as _besoin_ ou quelque chose comme ça ? Tu es resté vierge pendant trente ans, tu peux bien jouer la carte de l'abstinence, maintenant, non ?

Sherlock contempla l'idée, la soupesa. Pouvait-il réellement abandonner cela, s'en détourner ? Pouvait-il seulement se détourner de Moriarty aussi simplement ?

\- Je ne pense pas y arriver. Et, oui, j'en ai besoin. D'un point de vue physiologique.

John haussa un sourcil, un peu moqueur. Il devait trouver cette situation – au-delà de l'horreur même qui semblait le transcender quant au récit de ces deux années de disparition – très amusante, parler ainsi de la sexualité du si froid Sherlock, du saint abstinent et du « Personne n'est de toute façon assez bien pour moi ». Découvrir, enfin, qu'il n'était pas aussi inhumain et sans cœur qu'il y paraissait, aux premiers abords. S'entendre ainsi prouver que, quelque part, il était juste _comme les autres_.

Sherlock cru réellement qu'il allait vomir.

\- Donc … Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire, maintenant ?

Vraiment ? Sherlock le dévisagea, un peu perdu, clignant rapidement des paupières en le voyant ainsi poser si franchement cette question. S'attendait-il vraiment à une réponse sincère de sa part ? L'observant ainsi confus, sachant peut-être déjà qu'il s'apprêtait à dire la plus monstrueuse des idioties, à ses yeux, John s'empressa de reprendre, les joues un peu rouges.

\- Je veux dire, en dehors de revoir ce malade. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas le revoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, il le savait.

Il le savait douloureusement, désespérément. Il ne pouvait plus agir de la sorte. Il ne pouvait plus laisser Moriarty guider sa vie, il ne pouvait plus jouer. Il ne le devait plus, pour sa santé mentale, et certainement pour la sûreté de tous. Pour qu'ils soient fiers de lui. Pour que cela les apaisent.

Il se secoua, détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre, se mordit à nouveau la lèvre pour ne pas en dire trop.

Il les détestait tous.

John prit son silence pour une confession, et sourit de sa raison. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et la serra d'un air réconfortant, puis lui dit qu'ils en reparleraient plus tard, qu'ils trouveraient la solution. Il s'assit à nouveau à la table et reprit son journal là où il l'avait laissé, en reprenant la lecture comme si rien ne s'était vraiment produit. Faux, car son corps paraissait si tendu, ses épaules si nouées, que Sherlock su très vite qu'il attendait certainement qu'il quitte la pièce pour laisser exploser sa colère et son désarroi. Soupirant, comprenant ainsi le message silencieux, le détective vida sa tasse de thé dans l'évier, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, dont il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui.

Il accueillit la pénombre et la solitude avec félicité.

Et, fit semblant de ne pas entendre le bruit d'objets cassés qui monta de la cuisine, dès lors sa porte fermée.

 **X**

 _Viendras-tu jouer ce soir ? JM._

Sherlock verrouilla l'écran de son téléphone avant que Lestrade n'ai pu voir le message qui venait de s'inscrire sur l'interface d'accueil. Enfoncé dans son pardessus gris, une main serrée autour d'un parapluie qui semblait trop luxueux pour réellement lui appartenir, l'inspecteur lui expliquait l'affaire avec un peu de lassitude. Sherlock ne l'écoutait de toute façon qu'à moitié.

Il n'avait pas vu Moriarty depuis trois semaines. Trop long. Ce qui était bien, n'est-ce pas ? John était fier, et content de cela, il le savait.

Il tourna le regard vers lui, d'ailleurs, qui parlait encore au téléphone avec Mary, lui expliquant qu'il avait réservé une table dans le meilleur restaurant de Londres pour le soir même, qu'il serait à l'heure, oui, pas de soucis, Sherlock allant résoudre cette enquête en bien peu de temps, bien sûr.

Le détective leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi tout reposait-il toujours ainsi sur ses _frêles_ épaules ?

\- Alors ?

\- Hm ?

Il rencontra le regard de Lestrade, peu amène, alors qu'il tournait à nouveau la tête vers lui. Excédé – certainement par toute cette pluie qui n'avait de cesse de tomber -, l'inspecteur fit un grand geste de la main vers le cadavre qui reposait sur le macadam, non loin de là.

\- Je vous parle du corps depuis au moins dix minutes, et …

Trois semaines. C'était beaucoup trop. Il passait des nuits agitées, entrecoupées de rêves assez chauds qui le laissaient en sueur et en érection, ainsi seul dans son lit. Il passait des heures dans la douche, en tentant de ne plus penser à tout cela, à toutes ces réactions physiologiques bizarres et insupportables. Il s'interdisait de penser à Moriarty.

Il reprit à nouveau le sens des réalités lorsque le regard de Lestrade se fit courroucé.

\- C'est sa femme.

\- Mais …

\- Il a un ticket de loto dans sa poche. Les bons numéros, mais pas ceux de cette semaine. Il a certainement gagné il y a quelques temps et ne l'a pas dit à son épouse, car ils sont en très mauvais termes – son alliance a glissée, voyez comme elle ne laisse pas de marque sur son doigt ? Preuve qu'il l'avait enlevé pendant un certain temps. Il pensait partir avec l'argent, lorsqu'elle a découvert le pot-aux-roses. Sa femme, là-bas, vous voyez ? Elle porte des escarpins, mais pas n'importe quels escarpins, des Manolo Blahnik, qui doivent bien valoir, au bas mot, dans les 800 £.

Sous l'œil un peu ahuri de Lestrade, il fronça les sourcils, regardant de manière plus sérieuse la veuve éplorée, qui pleurait dans un mouchoir en papier, près de policiers en uniformes.

\- Je dirais même 1 000 £. Ce sont des éditions spéciales de la collection Automne-Hiver de l'année dernière. Le même modèle que celles que la Duchesse de Cambridge a portée lors de son voyage en France du mois de Février dernier.

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir comment vous faites pour savoir une telle chose.

\- Ce que j'essaye de vous expliquer, imbécile, c'est qu'une enseignante ne pourrait pas se payer de telles chaussures, pas avec un salaire si bas, et certainement pas avec un mari mécanicien. Non, elle doit avoir un amant, ou un mécène. Quelqu'un qui …

Merde.

\- Sherlock ? Vous vous sentez bien ?

Se détournant de Lestrade, sortant dès lors de l'ombre de son parapluie pour se voir trempé par cette pluie qui n'en finissait pas, il sortit son portable de sa poche, fébrile, se sentant presque enivré. Presque en colère.

 _C'est un cas misérable que tu m'offres là. Tes clients sont-ils tous des idiots finis ? SH._

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

 _La femme et l'amant, bien sûr. Tu aurais dû la voir m'implorer de l'aider, voir les larmes sur ses joues alors qu'elle demandait juste qu'on la débarrasse de son mari, la rage dans ses yeux alors qu'elle savait qu'il allait lui voler tout cet argent qu'elle pensait tellement mériter … Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas résister à tant d'amour ... JM._

Sherlock releva les yeux vers la scène de crime, puis tourna son regard vers la veuve, dont Lestrade commençait rapidement à s'approcher. L'enquête n'en était pas même une, Moriarty lui avait pourtant offert bien plus de distraction, de par le passé, n'est-ce pas ? En avait-il assez de jouer à _ce_ jeu ?

 _J'ai été habitué à bien mieux de ta part. Tout cela est décevant. SH._

 _Je peux rendre les choses bien plus excitantes. JM._

Moriarty se fichait bien des affaires, apparemment. Ce jeu-là semblait s'être tari, ou alors ne représentait-il plus tant d'amusement pour le criminel. Voyant où il voulait en venir, Sherlock soupira, relevant un peu le regard vers John, l'observant sourire et rire, là-bas, gesticuler alors qu'il était toujours au téléphone avec sa _chère et tendre_ …

 _Ce soir. JM._

Il avait fait une promesse, non ? Cela s'apparentait vraiment à une promesse, alors qu'il avait juré à John de ne plus revoir Moriarty, de juste essayer de ne plus relancer cette relation perdue d'avance, malsaine et perverse, qui ne ferait de toute façon que le détruire petit à petit. Il se mordit la lèvre, laissa ses doigts errer un instant au-dessus des touches, ne sachant réellement que faire, tiraillé entre sa raison et juste les pulsions étranges de ses désirs.

 _Non. SH._

Il rangea à nouveau le téléphone dans sa poche alors que John, qui avait enfin raccroché, se rapprochait de lui, accourant pour l'abriter sous son propre parapluie alors qu'il le voyait ainsi seul sous la pluie. Sherlock ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Il avait envie de rentrer, de dormir. Il se sentait épuisé, nerveux au-delà du possible.

\- Affaire réglée, nous pouvons rentrer. Tu seras bien assez à l'heure pour ton rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne s'inquiéta pas de la mine effarée de son ami, qui s'étonna de ne s'être éloigné que cinq minutes, et de la résolution si rapide de cette enquête. Néanmoins, il ne s'appesantit pas sur le sujet. Avec un peu de mépris, et beaucoup d'incompréhension, Sherlock le regarda juste sourire rêveusement, alors qu'il se disait à lui-même que, oui, il serait bien assez à l'heure pour faire que tout soit juste simplement parfait.

John s'enquit donc d'aller chercher un taxi et Sherlock le suivit, n'omettant toutefois pas de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers Lestrade, qui avait entretemps demandé à ce que la veuve soit interrogée dans les locaux de Scotland Yard, lui disant enfin les mots qui lui brûlaient la langue depuis son arrivée.

\- Vous passerez le bonjour à Mycroft lorsque vous irez lui rendre ce parapluie.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil appuyé, souriant de voir l'inspecteur ainsi rougir par ce qu'il sous-entendait. C'est avec plus d'entrain qu'il rejoignit John et monta dans le taxi qui les ramena à la maison.

 **X**

Il fut réveillé par le vibreur de son portable, vers vingt-trois heures trente. Le message provenait de John, et annonçait – sans grande surprise pour lui – que Mary avait dit oui.

Super.

Ainsi, John allait se marier. Désormais, c'était un peu comme si la chose était déjà faite. La demande passée, viendraient les préparatifs, jusqu'au mariage tant attendu et, inévitablement, la vie de couple qui s'en suivrait. Sherlock jeta le portable sur le matelas, près de lui, avec un peu de mauvaise humeur. Il n'aimait pas être réveillé, encore moins par des nouvelles sans réelle importance. Souhaitant sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil, il se tourna sur le ventre, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller.

Il s'apprêtait à sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil lorsque le vibreur lui annonça qu'il allait devoir encore renoncer à la paix, du moins pour un temps. Grognant sa mauvaise humeur, incapable pourtant de résister à la curiosité, il attrapa son portable d'une main, n'ouvrant qu'un œil pour lire ce qui s'affichait sur l'écran bien trop éblouissant.

 _Tu devrais mettre un pyjama. Tu es du genre turbulent, lorsque tu dors, et même si j'adore voir tout ce festin de chair, ce n'est pas très décent, chéri. JM._

Electrisé, sentant immédiatement toute fatigue le quitter et toute couleur déserter son visage, Sherlock se redressa dans son lit, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'il passait son regard sur la pièce. Il avait pourtant inspecté chaque recoin, vérifié chaque meuble, chaque surface, comment Moriarty avait-il pu ainsi réussir à installer de nouvelles caméras ?

 _Oh, j'aime cet air inquiet sur ton visage. J'aime voir ces épaules s'agiter alors que tu respires plus fort, alors que ton rythme cardiaque s'accélère … C'est magnifique. JM._

 _Laisse-moi tranquille. SH._

 _NON. JM._

Sherlock sentait son cœur battre plus fort, le sang venir cogner à ses tempes, ses doigts se mettre à doucement fourmiller. La chair de poule courut sur sa peau dénudée, chaude, et quelque part, tout cela, toute cette histoire et tout ce manque, l'excitèrent plus que de raison.

Moriarty voulait le regarder ? Moriarty voulait le voir agir ? Sentant le venin se répandre dans ses veines, la fièvre grimper dans son corps, il se rallongea, doucement, et dégageant les draps du lit, vint descendre une main jusqu'à son ventre.

Qu'avait-il à perdre, de toute façon ? John n'était pas là pour lui faire promettre de ne pas recommencer, Mycroft n'était pas là pour lui donner la moindre leçon. Il n'y avait que lui, lui et Moriarty, et il avait tellement _envie_ que le jeu reprenne à nouveau …

 _Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? JM._

Sherlock sourit un peu, conscient de se donner en spectacle. Il fit courir ses longs doigts sur la peau tendre de son ventre, doucement, avant de descendre un peu, jouant avec l'élastique de son boxer. Sous l'interdit d'un tel acte, la honte qui commençait à doucement se diffuser et l'excitation grandissante, il était presque en érection, et gémit ainsi lorsque sa main se glissa sous le tissu, ses doigts effleurant la peau.

A ses côtés, son téléphone sonna. Avec un sourire plus grand encore, il s'aperçu que Moriarty était passé à une méthode plus offensive, très en accord avec ses propres actes. Il décrocha et vint porter le téléphone à son oreille de sa main libre, ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'il était vraiment en train de faire.

\- Tu es un très vilain garçon, Sherlock.

Il pouvait presque entendre Moriarty passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, le regardant certainement faire devant son grand écran de surveillance avec fièvre, s'excitant très probablement de le voir ainsi se toucher sous son regard.

\- Un très, très vilain garçon … Tu refuses de me voir, tu me fais languir, pour ensuite m'offrir un tel show ? C'est diabolique, vraiment.

Sherlock se mordit la lèvre, incapable de répondre. Ses doigts avaient encerclés son sexe et effectuaient un lent mouvement de haut en bas. La voix de Moriarty à son oreille, son accent merveilleux et ses mots un peu crus, étaient terrifiants.

Il entendit du mouvement, à l'autre bout du fil, comme le froissement d'un vêtement qu'on enlève, et cela lui tira un nouveau frisson. Moriarty était-il aussi excité que lui ?

\- Est-ce que tu te touches pour moi ? Est-ce que tu te touches en pensant que ce sont mes doigts qui te caressent ainsi ?

Sherlock gémit, pour toute réponse. Son érection était douloureuse, et il avait tellement envie qu'elle ne le soit plus, tellement envie que cela devienne plus simple …

\- Sherlock ?

\- Oui. Oui.

Il y eut comme un rire à l'autre bout du fil, un son très vite masqué par un gémissement, par le reflet de ses propres émotions, et Sherlock appuya sur le haut-parleur, laissant son téléphone tomber sur l'oreiller, et fermant les yeux.

\- Tu es vraiment plein de surprises … Mais, tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais me contenter de simplement te toucher, n'est-ce pas ? Comme toi tu ne pourras pas continuer à rester ainsi si loin de moi, non ? Tu es à moi. Je veux que tu bouges plus vite, je veux que tu jouisses en criant mon nom.

Ce n'était pas le plan. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Etait-il drogué, encore ? Rêvait-il, toujours ? Sherlock ne pouvait le dire, Sherlock s'en fichait. Il y avait du manque dans ses veines et beaucoup de tristesse et de désespoir dans ses pensées et, vraiment, tout cela n'avait absolument aucun sens, pour lui, pour les autres, pour personne. Il se touchait, sentait une violente chaleur embrasser son bassin, ses reins, baigner ses sens et ses désirs, et, les yeux fermés, imaginait Moriarty au-dessus de lui, l'imaginait si proche de lui que cela lui faisait presque mal.

Si loin de lui que cela en était presque douloureux.

Moriarty gémissait aussi, des mots vulgaires et obscènes qui ne firent en fait qu'exacerber l'excitation déjà proéminente en lui. Sherlock savait, sans réellement vouloir l'imaginer, que lui-même devait être présentement allongé, la main sur son sexe, les pensées pleines de « je veux » et de « Sherlock ». C'était violent, et honteux, et complètement hors de contrôle.

\- Sherlock !

Evitant de trahir la moindre pensée, s'empêchant d'exprimer le moindre mot, le détective posa rapidement une main sur sa bouche, étouffant l'orgasme qui l'emporta dès lors que celui de Moriarty se fit bruyant de l'autre côté de la ligne. Il enfouit le nom de sa Némésis dans sa paume, s'empêchant dès lors de répondre à ses désirs, s'empêchant dès lors de lui donner satisfaction. Victoire de bien peu d'importance : n'avait-il pas joui en pensant aux doigts du criminel sur son sexe, en imaginant ses yeux sombres plongés dans les siens ?

Ouvrant les yeux, avisant la respiration précipitée de l'homme au téléphone et tout le sperme qui avait maculé sa main, Sherlock, sentant la honte et la culpabilité s'affranchir des barrières du plaisir, s'empressa de mettre fin à l'appel, et éteignit même son téléphone portable, comme pour effacer ce moment de faiblesse.

Moriarty pouvait toujours le voir, pourtant.

Quelque chose sembla se fermer à l'intérieur de lui, quelque chose sembla juste exploser. Se sentant au bord de la crise de nerfs, et sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, Sherlock remonta son boxer et se drapa de ses draps avant de sortir du lit et de tout simplement fuir la chambre.

Fuir Moriarty, fuir son regard, fuir absolument tout. Juste, fuir les sentiments qui avaient commencés à semer le doute, à déchainer l'Enfer. Fuir les mots et leurs implications, fuir les pensées et les images, fuir tout ce qui ne pourrait, de toute façon, jamais vraiment arriver.

Car, rien ne pouvait vraiment _arriver_ , n'est-ce pas ?

 **X**

Il se passa deux nouvelles semaines avant que Moriarty ne se manifeste à nouveau.

Sherlock vivait au cœur des préparatifs de mariage de John et Mary, qu'ils avaient voulus rapidement célébrer, tant quant à leur envie d'être officiellement unis que par celle de très vite déménager, certainement. En son rôle de témoin, qu'il prenait très à cœur, il avait beaucoup de choses à planifier et à organiser, ce qui lui permettait, en plus des enquêtes et de l'aide qu'il apportait à Lestrade sur certaines affaires, assez de distraction pour ne plus avoir à réellement penser à Moriarty.

Du moins, pour ne plus avoir à penser à lui de manière constante.

Tout lui faisait pourtant penser au criminel : les enquêtes, la façon dont les crimes étaient perpétrés, la couleur grise des faire-parts qui lui rappelait le costume que Moriarty portait lors du procès, tout, vraiment tout semblait être une ode offerte au criminel consultant.

Même tout l'amour et les bons sentiments qui dégoulinaient des regards et des mots de John et Mary lui rappelaient Moriarty. Ce qui ne semblait pas vraiment être un très bon signe.

Et, tout recommença par un message. Comme d'habitude. Quelques mots laissés sur son portable, qu'il n'osa pas vraiment lire, du moins pas avant que sa curiosité maladive ne l'emporte sur sa raison.

 _Les préparatifs avancent bien ? JM._

Le frisson significatif, le poison dans ses veines. Un drôle de sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Oh, vraiment ? Sherlock avisa un point au-dessus de la bibliothèque, puis au-niveau de la cheminée, y cherchant la moindre caméra, le moindre indice de l'omniscience de Moriarty quant à tous ses faits et gestes. Puis, se sachant depuis longtemps paranoïaque, il secoua la tête, se traitant intérieurement d'idiot. Moriarty n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il devait être dédié corps et âme au mariage de son ami et des préparatifs qui y étaient liés.

\- Tout va bien, Sherlock ?

Mary, avec qui il s'occupait aujourd'hui du placement des invités, le dévisagea d'un air inquiet, se demandant sûrement pourquoi il penchait ainsi la tête vers les livres sagement rangés sur leurs étagères, les yeux un peu plissés sous la concentration.

\- Bien sûr. Alors, où allons-nous bien pouvoir placer Mrs Maggot ?

Et, pendant que Mary lui donnait les arguments nécessaires quant à l'attribution parfaite d'une place de choix de la dite lady à ce mariage, Sherlock pianota une réponse rapide, fébrile, sur son portable, avant de bien le ranger dans sa poche, ne permettant pas qu'un regard fouineur ne vienne se poser sur l'interdit de la chose.

 _Même appartement que l'autre fois. 20h. SH._

Et, à l'heure prévue, à l'endroit défini, Moriarty l'attendait bien. Son majordome, Hopkins, le laissa rentrer et le guida vers le criminel, qui l'attendait de manière bien plus décontractée, cette fois-ci. Il ne portait pas de cravate, et le haut de sa chemise était légèrement déboutonné. De même, ses traits semblaient tirés, fatigués, et Sherlock se dit qu'il n'était sûrement pas le seul à avoir eu une longue journée.

Le criminel ne perdit pas son temps en salutations et en banalités : il s'avança vers lui, souriant, tel un prédateur, et passant une main dans sa nuque, l'attira à lui dans un baiser brutal, qui coupa un peu les jambes du détective par sa passion. Il semblait affamé, extatique, et Sherlock dû détourner la tête et reculer pour qu'il cesse enfin de l'embrasser, s'attirant immédiatement la foudre de son regard noir.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

Moriarty se recula légèrement, cédant à la pression que la main de Sherlock exerçait sur son torse. Il quitta son cou avec regret, sembla-t-il au détective, pour pourtant l'observer sans colère aucune, simplement avec beaucoup de curiosité. Sa main ne quitta pas la hanche de Sherlock, comme il ne s'éloigna pas suffisamment pour que leurs corps ne se touchent plus, et cela ne dérangea pas vraiment le détective. Il laissa même son corps se détendre dans le geste, incapable de seulement y résister.

\- Tu sembles … préoccupé.

\- Je n'aurai pas dit cela de cette façon.

Sherlock se mordit un peu la lèvre inférieure lorsque les doigts avides de contact de Moriarty passèrent sous sa chemise, restant toujours, toutefois, près de sa hanche et de son flanc, appréciant par là-même simplement le toucher et les ressentis qui s'en dégageaient. Il y avait un peu d'inquiétude dans le regard du criminel, un peu de tension dans ses gestes, et cela poussa Sherlock à juste s'avancer et à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, pendant un très court instant.

Il se recula avant que Moriarty n'ai eu le temps de prendre le contrôle des choses, et ouvrit les yeux pour le découvrir un peu perplexe, totalement fasciné. Un sourire vint doucement étirer ses lèvres et, vraiment, Sherlock souhaita qu'il continue simplement à sourire de cette façon, si franche et honnête dans sa surprise.

\- Est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer ? Tu souffles le chaud et le froid, et je ne sais plus si je dois te supplier de m'embrasser encore ou si je dois simplement prendre ce qui me revient de droit sans avoir à me préoccuper de tes états d'âme.

Cela fit sourire Sherlock de manière quelque peu amère.

\- Comme tu le fais depuis bientôt deux ans ?

\- C'est vrai. Est-ce que cela fait vraiment deux ans ? Le temps passe si vite … Ne sommes-nous pas censés organiser quelque chose, s'échanger des cadeaux, se promettre des choses impossibles en sachant que nous continuerons, de toute façon, à parfaitement nous détruire l'un l'autre ?

Oh, et comme cela résumait si bien leur relation, vraiment.

Le sourire de Moriarty se figea un peu en voyant tant d'émotions se lier et se rencontrer dans les yeux de Sherlock, en voyant ainsi son visage devenir plus pâle. Sa main serra plus fort sa hanche, son pouce vint caresser sa peau, et, quelque part, le détective se dit qu'il s'inquiétait peut-être vraiment, qu'il y avait comme … comme de la préoccupation à son égard, là-dessous. Comme …

\- Sherlock ? Que se passe-t-il ?

L'inquiétude devint panique, devint colère. Doucement, inexorablement, le visage de Moriarty se contorsionna, se déforma, et Sherlock parvint à observer d'une manière inédite et stupéfaite le criminel se dévoiler sous son masque, baisser sa garde pour juste simplement redevenir lui-même.

Appréciant de le voir ainsi se mettre à nu, incapable de savoir s'il s'en était seulement rendu compte, Sherlock posa sa main sur la sienne, et l'attrapa, le détachant de lui. Un éclat étrange passa dans les yeux du criminel, au geste, quelque chose que Sherlock identifia comme de la douleur. Pourtant, s'il l'éloigna effectivement de son corps, le détective ne la repoussa pas : il laissa sa main dans la sienne, les laissant retomber entre eux deux, liées, sans réellement lâcher le criminel du regard. Celui-ci, stupéfait, le regardait faire sans réellement comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Sherlock pouvait sentir que tous deux avaient le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il pouvait entendre son propre rythme cardiaque battre à ses tempes, et le sang bouillonner dans ses veines. Il pouvait compter le pouls de Moriarty et se délecter de sa rapidité, comme il pouvait voir ses pupilles dilatées par l'émotion.

Devait-il réellement dire ce qu'il était venu lui annoncer ?

\- Je ne pense pas que j'y arriverai.

Les doigts de Moriarty se serrèrent autour des siens, s'insinuèrent, et le criminel finit par entrelacer leurs doigts ensemble et, étrangement, Sherlock ne trouva pas cela aussi mal et aussi bête qu'il aurait pu le penser. Quelque part, cela lui donna le courage de continuer.

\- Notre relation est malsaine. Elle a commencée par … Enfin, par …

\- Un viol. Tu peux le dire. Tu as dit « non », ce qui ne m'a pourtant pas empêché de continuer, ce qui est la définition littérale du viol, n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock rougit un peu, fut pris d'une irrésistible envie de détourner le regard, mais tint pourtant bon. Face à lui, Moriarty ne semblait pas réellement gêné par ce constat. Il continuait à l'observer de la même façon, curieux, loin de partager la gêne du détective.

\- Nous ne sommes pas censés faire tout cela. Je suis un junkie, et, quelque part, tu es devenu comme une espèce de drogue.

Cette fois-ci, le visage de Moriarty se fendit d'un sourire, ses yeux s'éclairant d'un brasier que Sherlock trouva immédiatement fascinant. Apparemment, il trouvait les mots du détective très plaisants.

\- Et, je suis peut-être juste cinglé, et tu es devenu ma nouvelle et si attirante petite obsession … Tu vois, nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, love.

Moriarty passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, et Sherlock laissa son regard vagabonder sur le geste, sur son visage, ne sachant vraiment comment en finir, ne sachant absolument pas comment faire …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? Ne suis-je qu'un jouet dont tu te lasseras bientôt ? Ou, attends-tu bien plus ? Je ne comprends pas. Et, j'ai vraiment, _vraiment_ , besoin de comprendre.

Le criminel continua de le dévisager de cette manière si intense, si folle, si désirable, le brasier devenant soudainement incendie dans ses yeux. Il tira sur la main de Sherlock, la faisant passer derrière son dos, et le détective ne se débattit pas face au geste, se contentant de suivre le mouvement, se retrouvant ainsi bien vite collé à l'autre homme, leurs torses se touchant, leurs souffles se mélangeant.

Sherlock avait envie de l'embrasser. Sherlock avait envie de continuer, de s'acharner, de se débattre. Sherlock n'avait pas envie d'y mettre enfin. Il n'en avait plus envie.

Moriarty s'avança et pressa un baiser le long de sa mâchoire, doux et furtif, qui tira un frisson à sa victime. Puis, il ancra à nouveau son regard dans le sien, son pouce venant caresser le dos de la main emprisonnée du détective, son autre main venant trouver la cambrure de ses reins. Il souriait, doucement, presque amoureusement, et cela donna envie à Sherlock de juste mourir.

\- Et toi, que veux-tu ? Veux-tu partir ? Veux-tu en finir avec ce jeu ? Je pourrais simplement y mettre un terme, je pourrais te laisser revenir à ton petit quotidien ennuyant. Je pourrais disparaitre. Il y a tant de clients potentiels, après tout, et tellement de travail … Pourquoi me contenter de Londres alors que je pourrais avoir le monde ?

Sherlock sentit son cœur se serrer, ses entrailles se tordre. Sa main libre s'élança et vint attraper la chemise de Moriarty, ses doigts s'y crispant, s'y attachant. Il pensait qu'il pouvait pleurer, qu'il pouvait juste se mettre à le supplier de ne pas faire cela. Oh, comme il était tombé bien bas … Il s'en fichait.

Soudainement, il réalisa que cela ne pouvait pas arriver : Moriarty ne pouvait pas le laisser. A la pensée que tout prenne fin, que ses craintes prennent réellement forme, un immense gouffre s'ouvrit dans sa poitrine, le laissant livide et tremblant.

Sherlock avait besoin de lui.

Des larmes se mirent à briller au coin de ses yeux, et cela créa comme une espèce d'horreur dans les yeux de Moriarty.

\- Qu'est-ce que …

\- Ne pars pas. Je ne veux pas de toi, mais je n'arrive pas à me passer de toi. Je ne veux pas de ça, mais j'aime tellement lorsque ça arrive. Je déteste lorsque tu m'embrasses, mais j'en redemande encore. Je perds la tête. Tu me rends cinglé. Tout cela est fou et dangereux, tout cela va finir par me tuer, mais je n'en ai rien à faire.

Il avait donné rendez-vous à Moriarty pour une seule et unique chose : en finir. Son plan était parfait, il avait répété ses mots de nombreuses fois dans sa tête, avait calculé tous les scénarii possibles, et tout devait parfaitement concorder, se plier à ses exigences. Il devait se débarrasser de lui. Il n'avait pas le choix, _plus_ le choix. Tout devait prendre fin. Le jeu était terminé.

Pourtant, comment en être ainsi arrivé à une telle conclusion ? Sherlock savait qu'il aurait été plus simple de l'appeler et de faire cela au téléphone mais, dès lors, Moriarty n'aurait eu de cesse de le harceler. Ainsi, en face à face, les choses pouvaient être claires. Et, si l'obsession du criminel était si forte à son égard qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de le laisser lui glisser entre les doigts et le laisser s'échapper, eh bien soit. Sherlock n'avait de toute façon plus grand-chose à perdre, il acceptait de prendre ce risque. Pourtant … il était désormais là, suppliant presque Moriarty de ne pas le laisser, pleurant presque face à lui, là où le criminel était resté en retrait de ses mots, lui laissant le choix. D'obsédé, Moriarty était passé à diablement compréhensif, et Sherlock se demanda si ce n'était pas encore là un de ses jeux pervers, avant de se dire que cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance.

Car, au-delà des beaux mots et des promesses, au-delà des cauchemars et des rêves, des réunions en cachette et de la détention forcée, Sherlock ressentait quelque chose. Doucement, implacablement, quelque chose grandissait à l'intérieur de lui, quelque chose d'étrange et de nouveau, de douloureux et d'extatique, et le détective était curieux de découvrir ce que cela pouvait être, pourrait donner. Il avait peur, était même terrifié, mais il y avait de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de M- … _James_ , et une chose que Sherlock qualifia d'« adoration » sans réellement pouvoir la reconnaitre, et ses mains ne le lâchaient pas. Jamais. Il était peut-être fou, – peut-être l'étaient-ils tous les deux – mais il n'avait pas envie de perdre tout cela. Il n'avait plus envie d'être seul.

James ne disait rien, le regardait simplement, semblant s'émerveiller de la bataille qui faisait rage au sein même de Sherlock, se contentant de le tenir contre lui. Son souffle se posait parfois dans son cou, un baiser, léger et furtif, venait parfois ponctuer sa réflexion, mais le criminel resta étonnamment sage, à ses côtés. Il ne tenta pas de plaider sa cause, ne tenta pas de le retenir. Sherlock savait qu'il pouvait briser leur étreinte sans trop avoir à forcer, qu'il pouvait partir sans réellement être retenu. Quelque part, le criminel ne faisait peut-être que tester là l'emprise qu'il avait ainsi implantée dans son crâne. Quelque part, peut-être savait-il déjà qu'il avait gagné le jeu.

\- Si tu ne veux pas que je parte, je ne partirais pas.

\- Reste.

Le choix était fait. Il était bien différent de celui que Sherlock s'était donné dans l'idée de répondre. Il était bien loin des promesses édulcorées qu'il avait faites à John et à Mycroft. Il était bien loin même du peu de principes qu'il se targuait de posséder. Mais, John avait Mary et, quelque part, lui pouvait bien avoir James, n'est-ce pas ? La solitude était écrasante et, au-delà de l'interdit, leur relation pouvait lui convenir. Le criminel était intéressant, il était même l'une des rares personnes à susciter chez lui de l'intérêt, de la convoitise. Il parvenait à éveiller en lui des sensations et des émotions qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment expérimentées. Il était tout ce qu'il voulait, vraiment.

Ainsi, il se pencha à nouveau vers lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser, et James se laissa faire, ne tenta pas de reprendre le contrôle, du moins, pas immédiatement. Sherlock passa une main derrière sa nuque et laissa l'autre malmener la luxueuse chemise du criminel, qui ne sembla pas tant s'en faire pour ses vêtements de marque. James était peut-être trop occupé à simplement rapprocher son corps du sien, à passer ses doigts sur la peau, alors qu'il s'était à nouveau glissé sous sa chemise, à juste savourer sa victoire.

Sherlock s'en fichait bien. Qu'il gagne, si cela pouvait lui faire tant plaisir. Qu'il s'en vante, même, cela importait peu. Il en avait juste besoin, et s'il avait conscience d'avoir perdu, au moins n'en avait-il pas vraiment honte.

James ne dit rien, sur ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, sur ce qu'il en pensait. Il se contenta de répondre au baiser et, plus tard, de lui donner ce qu'il était venu chercher, sans vraiment le dire. Et, alors qu'il s'endormait dans ses bras, ne souhaitant pas tout de suite rentrer et revenir à la réalité, James le serra contre lui et, vraiment, ce fut bien tout ce que Sherlock pouvait lui demander.

* * *

 **A bientôt pour la suite, et n'oubliez pas : les reviews sont le seul salaire de l'auteur !**


	6. CINQ - Falling

_**Disclaimer**_ **:** Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et l'histoire reviennent à Sir Doyle, le contexte et les personnalités à Messieurs Moffat et Gatiss. Je ne fais que spéculer, user et faire souffrir de biens innocents personnages de fiction.

 _ **Au départ**_ **:** La série "Sherlock", créée et développée par Moffat et Gatiss, pour BBC. Adaptation libre de l'oeuvre littéraire de Doyle, la série transpose l'univers et les personnages au XXIe siècle : "Sherlock Holmes est détective consultant et il accueille comme colocataire le Docteur Watson, un ex médecin de l'armée britannique blessé en Afghanistan. Il aide Scotland Yard à résoudre des enquêtes ardues en utilisant ses dons d'observation et de déduction associés aux technologies actuelles. [...]" (cf. Wikipédia). Série géniale. Acteurs monstrueux. Personnages merveilleux.

 _ **Le speech**_ **:** Il y eu une certaine curiosité, au départ, juste quelque chose d'intriguant, de différent et de spécial, chez cet adolescent un peu étrange, un peu comme lui. Puis, il y eu l'obsession, la folie guidée, la folie abreuvée, celle émergeant dans les profondeurs de sa cellule anglaise, celle que Mycroft Holmes était venu chaque jour alimenter. Sherlock Holmes est là, là, quelque part, et il a envie de jouer. James Moriarty souhaite simplement lui trouver un jeu à la hauteur de son génie. Il ne pensait pas que son plan, bien huilé, parfaitement conçu, pourrait prendre une telle tournure. Il ignorait que l'obsession était devenue à ce point hors de tout contrôle.

 _ **Ce qu'il faut savoir**_ **:** **Sheriarty**. Pur et dur. Et du John/Mary, accompagné d'un soupçon légèrement évoqué de Mycroft/Lestrade. Je répète que ce n'est pas un slow build, dans le sens où le contexte se situe au milieu d'une histoire déjà bien entamée, soit que Sherlock et James se tournent autour depuis bientôt deux ans.

 _ **Remerciements**_ **:** Aux lecteurs, aux gens de passage. Aux reviewers : **Swiny** et **le/la guest** qui m'a laissé ce si encourageant message ;) , merci pour votre soutien et en espérant que ce chapitre et les suivants vous plairont tout autant que ces quatre premières parties !

 _ **Premières infos sur ce chapitre**_ **:** Puisqu'il faudra bien un jour en parler, ce chapitre revient de manière plus calme (en première partie) sur le passé de James. Oh, c'est tout gentil et tout beau (un peu), mais je réserve plus de choses par la suite (James est cinglé = il a une vision de lui-même un peu ambiguë, clairement discordante), plus en accord avec ce que je pense du personnage. La relation se développe rapidement, maintenant que Sherlock se fait à l'idée qu'il lui est possible de se laisser approcher sans mal par quelqu'un. Cela risque de lui jouer quelques tours, bien sûr. Mentions très rapides de **sujets lemon** , de **prostitution** , de **dépression**.

 _ **A écouter**_ **:** _You should know where I'm coming from_ de Banks  & _Desire_ de Meg Myers.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Votre serviteur,

 **AMAZINGmadness**.

* * *

 **CINQ.**

 **« Falling. »**

 **«** _How it felt to have the world moving beneath me, a hand gripping mine, knowing if I fell, at least I wouldn't do it alone._ **»**

 **WHAT HAPPENED TO GOODBYE \- SARAH DESSEYN**.

* * *

James ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Son regard restait fixé sur le plafond et ses enluminures, sur les rideaux épais et bordeaux qui masquaient savamment les fenêtres et toute lumière qui aurait pu percer au travers. Parfois, laissait-il son regard tomber sur la forme endormie près de lui, si proche, si chaude. Mais, il en revenait toujours à autre chose.

Car, quelque part, il ne pouvait pas vraiment observer Sherlock dormir toute la nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était presque irréel, penser ainsi que le détective dormait de manière si tranquille à ses côtés, sa tête posée sur son épaule, un de ses bras enroulé autour de sa taille, le piégeant, l'empêchant par là-même de s'enfuir. Penser que quelque chose comme cela pouvait réellement arriver. Que, finalement, quelque chose de _bien_ pouvait arriver.

Le sujet de toutes ses préoccupations, l'objet de tous ses désirs, de toutes ses pensées, se trouvait ici, libre et consentant, entre ses bras. Il n'était désormais plus question de menaces, de dominance et de soumission. Sherlock était venu librement à lui, et Sherlock avait souhaité rester avec lui. Comme cela lui semblait étrange. Comme cela était extatique.

Quelque part, il savait qu'il allait gagner mais, vraiment, il n'arrivait pas à tant s'en féliciter. En fait, il n'avait gagné que sous la volonté de Sherlock. Le détective avait abandonné, le déclarant dès lors vainqueur de leur petit jeu sordide. Sherlock était peut-être le gagnant, en fin de compte, et lui, simplement un pion sur son grand échiquier. Cela lui tira un sourire. Il l'avait parfaitement bien choisi, cette fois-ci.

Car, James avait déjà goûté à tout cela, aux plaisirs charnels comme à l' _amour_ , du genre sentiments et tout le reste. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les autres osaient se priver de cela, alors que c'était juste un moyen comme un autre de manipuler et de se divertir. C'était également une très bonne manière de grimper les échelons et de se créer un carnet d'adresses. Il l'avait très vite compris.

Il avait commencé à se prostituer vers quatorze ans, car cela lui permettait de gagner un peu d'argent, tout en lui donnant la possibilité de rencontrer bien des gens intéressants – le nombre de personnages influents recherchant la compagnie d'un mineur était vraiment affolant. Il avait besoin de cela pour s'enfuir, pour simplement fuguer et échapper aux familles d'accueil et à l'Etat. Il avait besoin de se construire une nouvelle identité, de se loger, de se nourrir. Il avait besoin de quitter Dublin et l'Irlande, de juste voir le monde, de ne plus penser et de fuir tous les idiots qu'il côtoyait quotidiennement. Pour ne plus avoir à s'ennuyer.

C'était le plan : changer d'identité pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de fort, que les autres respecteraient. Pour devenir un fantôme, une légende. Pour faire de son pseudo un nom craint et respecté.

Après plus de six mois de ce manège, il avait assez gagné pour pouvoir réaliser de faux-papiers. Il changea son nom et pris celui de jeune de fille de sa mère – mais, garda son prénom, bien qu'il ne reprit pas ses second et troisième patronymes -, et se vieillit de deux ans. Il garda sa nationalité, sa ville natale, ne fit que changer complétement sa date de naissance. Il demanda une carte d'identité, ainsi qu'un passeport. En possession de tels documents, il s'était sentit plus serein, plus calme. Enfin, sa vie allait changer. Il ne serait bientôt plus l'orphelin et le « freak » du lycée, un jour, il deviendrait peut-être même leur maitre à tous.

Il n'avait jamais manqué d'égo. Ni d'ambition. Plus jeune – avant la mort de ses parents et de sa sœur -, il avait été un enfant très gentil et doux. Il s'en souvenait, car sa mère le félicitait souvent pour son comportement exemplaire et son humeur égale. Il adorait sa famille, veillait sur sa sœur, et tout était si bien et si normal, juste comme dans ses rêves.

Quelque part, il savait pourtant qu'il édulcorait et rêvait un quotidien qui était, en réalité, bien plus morose : son père était alcoolique, ouvrier détestant sa condition prolétaire, et sa mère avait abandonné ses études après être tombé enceinte de lui. Ses parents étaient jeunes, pauvres, et préféraient parfois plus sortir entre amis que réellement s'occuper de lui et de sa sœur. Ils avaient néanmoins été aimants, et James ne se souvenait pas que l'un ou l'autre ait eu l'audace de lever la main sur lui ou sur sa sœur. Ils criaient parfois, se disputaient, souvent à cause de lui, car il n'était pas comme les autres et ses actions et mots s'en ressentaient. Pourtant, ils n'avaient jamais cherché à lui faire voir de psy, ou simplement ne l'avaient jamais considéré comme vraiment différent. Quelque part, ils avaient été de bons parents.

Et puis, un soir qu'ils revenaient d'une de leur rare sortie – James ne se souvenait plus du jour, ni de la raison de leur présence sur cette route -, un chauffard avait percuté leur vieux break blanc au détour d'un carrefour. L'homme d'une trentaine d'années, conduisant au-delà des limitations de vitesse, était ivre, sans permis et multirécidivistes. L'accident le laissa avec une clavicule cassée. Et, si James écopa d'un traumatisme crânien, de vertèbres broyées et d'un poignet disloqué, sa famille, elle, périt sur le coup. Parfois, James en faisait encore des cauchemars : le rire de sa sœur, puis le choc. Le monde devenant flou et s'effaçant. Les yeux grands ouverts de sa mère et son visage baigné de sang. Il avait alors huit ans. Et, s'il se promit, sur son lit d'hôpital, de venger sa famille, le coupable ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, et se suicida quelques semaines plus tard, après qu'un juge ait lancé un mandat d'arrêt contre lui, l'homme ne s'étant pas présenté à son procès.

Tout était parti de là : la douleur avait forgé de nouvelles choses, avait impacté bien plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire, dans un premier temps. Il pleura une seule fois la mort de sa famille et se promit de ne plus jamais le refaire. Il broya ce qu'il y avait de bon pour ne plus avoir à ressentir _ça_ à nouveau. Par la suite, les différentes familles d'accueil par lesquelles il passa et tout le mépris qu'il trouva dans les divers établissements scolaires où il étudia ne firent qu'envenimer les choses, qu'à les gangréner, si bien qu'il entra au lycée avec la claire envie de disparaitre et, quelque part, de tous leur faire payer cet état de fait.

Il devait devenir meilleur qu'eux, plus fort, plus intelligent. Il devait leur être supérieur. Il devait leur faire ravaler leurs moqueries, leurs mots. Leur rendre tous les coups qu'ils avaient un jour eu l'audace de lui porter. Il devait se venger, de tout, pour tous, leur faire payer tout ce qu'ils avaient faits et pourraient faire de par l'avenir.

Il devint Moriarty doucement, petit à petit. Il construisit son personnage de manière précise et habile. Il s'entraina à parler devant son miroir, et étudia plus en profondeur la psychologie. Il regarda énormément de films, également, et lut beaucoup. Moriarty devait être un méchant de conte, un nom de légende, régnant dans l'ombre. Il devait être l'araignée tissant sa toile, le marionnettiste détenant toutes les ficelles. Il devait être parfait, au-delà de sa banalité actuelle.

La prostitution, donc. Ce n'était pas si grave. Ses « parents » ne voyaient rien, ses professeurs s'en fichaient bien, et il n'avait pas d'amis pour s'en préoccuper. Jusqu'à ses seize ans. Après, tout prit une ampleur disproportionnée, au-delà même de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Car, vint l'amour. Avec le grand ou le petit « a », c'est vous qui voyez. Il se manifesta un matin, dans la cour du lycée, sous la forme d'un jeune homme de deux ans son aîné, qui éloigna la grosse brute qui aimait le frapper tous les jours dans les alentours de 10h30, lors de leur première pause de la matinée.

Après trois ans de ce traitement, James se laissait désormais faire : il avait cassé la mâchoire d'un première année au collège en se défendant, et cela s'était retrouvé inscrit dans son dossier scolaire. Il n'avait pas besoin que ce salaud lui donne davantage d'ennuis avec ses tordus de parents adoptifs.

Le jeune homme avait mis un bon gros coup de poing dans le ventre de son bourreau, l'envoyant au tapis, puis l'avait aidé à se relever, tout sourire et muscles roulant sous sa peau. James en était resté bouche bée.

Carl Powers. Ce foutu connard de Carl Powers. Il était là, star du lycée, aimé et admiré, il était là et l'aidait maintenant à ramasser ses affaires, et il lui tendit la main pour pouvoir se présenter. James voulait lui dire qu'il le connaissait déjà, mais pour quoi faire ? Perdant ses moyens, il avait serré la main avec un sourire timide et, quelque part, ce fut un peu comme signer un pacte avec le Diable.

James n'avait auparavant jamais connu l'amitié. C'était pour lui quelque chose d'étrange. Ainsi, lorsque Carl s'insinua dans son quotidien, il lui sembla un moment que tout ne pouvait être vrai. Personne ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à lui. Pourquoi cela serait différent avec Carl ? Il ne savait pas, et, quelque part, refusa de savoir pourquoi. Il se contenta d'apprécier ce qu'il pouvait tirer de ces moments, sachant qu'ils viendraient à se dissiper bien vite, comme toute chose.

L'amitié dura six mois. Ils se voyaient souvent pendant les pauses, mangeaient ensemble – Carl délaissait ses amis pour lui, vraiment -, allaient au cinéma ou faisaient leurs devoirs chez l'un ou chez l'autre, et tout allait bien. Vraiment. Ce n'était pas si ennuyant d'avoir un ami, c'était même assez drôle, et au moins, en le voyant ainsi si proche de quelqu'un d'autre, sa famille n'était plus tant sur son dos. Cela n'entachait pas ses desseins et ses activités. Bref, tout était vraiment parfait.

Mais, Carl voulu plus. L'amitié ne l'intéressait plus. Cela ne dérangea pas James.

Le sexe était drôle aussi, divertissant. Et puis, c'était complétement différent de ce qu'il faisait avec ses clients, tout était plus doux, plus attentionné. Carl disait qu'il l'aimait et, quelque part, James l'aimait aussi. Il était même profondément amoureux de lui.

Mais, Carl voulut en savoir plus. Il voulut connaitre ses projets, le bien fondé de tous ces plans et cartes accrochés aux murs de sa chambre, ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher dans ses carnets emplis de notes, ce qu'il faisait tous les week-ends pour se voir ainsi occupé. Au début, James lui mentit. Il prétendit bien des choses, imagina des moyens d'échapper à ses questions.

Cela marcha, au moins pour un temps. Jusqu'à ce que Carl le suive, un soir, et ne le découvre avec un client. Jusqu'à ce qu'il en parle à _tous_ ses amis.

James ferma les yeux, un instant, soupira. Dans ses bras, Sherlock remua un peu, pas assez, du moins, pour se réveiller.

Carl s'était éloigné et avait été le premier à lui cracher au visage. Ses amis, eux, autrefois si prompts à se moquer de lui mais calmés dans leur comportement par leur relation, s'étaient donnés grande joie de simplement recommencer à le harceler. Des photos avaient circulées, des rumeurs ponctuaient chacun de ses pas et, vraiment, Dublin n'avait plus été une option acceptable, après cela. _Vivre_ n'avait plus été si attrayant, en fait.

Alors, il avait tué Carl.

Les choses étaient bien plus difficiles, bien plus éprouvantes, bien sûr, mais James ne souhaitait pas y repenser, alors, disons qu'il l'avait juste tué pour cela.

C'était à lui de mourir, pas à James. Pourquoi irait-il jusqu'à mettre en péril son avenir, à gâcher tous ses plans, à détruire tout ce qu'il avait mis tant de temps à préparer pour un amour pathétique et puéril ? Ils n'étaient que des insectes, que des connards, des microbes, et il se devait de ne plus souffrir à cause d'eux, à cause de leurs mots, de leurs gestes, de leur méchanceté.

Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour pouvoir s'assurer la survie. Il n'en avait pas honte.

Il avait tué Carl par vengeance, par colère, par rage. Il l'avait tué pour tout l'amour qu'il avait eu pour lui, pour toute l'horreur que ses actions avaient engendrées, pour tout le dégoût qu'il portait sur lui-même. Il l'avait tué pour pouvoir effacer ses erreurs. Il l'avait tué pour pouvoir détruire en son cœur tous les sentiments que leur relation avait fait naitre en lui.

Il l'avait suivi jusqu'en Angleterre, fuyant sa famille et l'Irlande, juste pour voir lorsque _cela_ arriverait, et ne fut pas déçu lorsqu'il se noya dans cette piscine, lorsque la police classa l'affaire et que les parents durent se contenter d'un simple « c'était un accident ». Ce fut la première fois et, comme toute première fois, cela fut bien plus douloureux que réellement plaisant. En effet, contrairement à ce qu'on avait pu lui dire concernant le fait de mettre fin à la vie de quelqu'un, il ne ressentit ni sentiment de puissance, ni félicité. Juste un profond mal-être.

Il vomit et pleura en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, en se rendant compte jusqu'où il était prêt à aller pour simplement s'assurer une place dans cette société qui ne voulait pas de lui. L'idée lui pesa un moment, mais comme toute chose, finit par s'oublier. Et, la deuxième fois qu'il tua, lorsqu'il vint à appuyer vraiment sur la gâchette, cette fois, et à faire couler le sang, toute culpabilité avait déserté son cœur devenu bien plus froid.

Oh, et puis, Sherlock, bien sûr. Le petit détective, de treize ans à peine, qu'il avait bousculé alors qu'il tentait de passer les barrières de police menant à la piscine, quelques heures après le meurtre, celui qui changerait sa vie, bien des années plus tard …

Il partit pour l'Allemagne, s'y installa, y termina le lycée sous couvert d'une nouvelle identité, tout en continuant à se prostituer et à se générer des contacts dans les milieux de la drogue et de la pègre. Puis, il voyagea beaucoup, toucha à tout. Son personnage de Moriarty, son charme, lui permirent de devenir le porte-parole d'un chef de la mafia de Boston, celui-là même qu'il fit couler, quelques années plus tard, pour pouvoir se sortir de la cellule où les services secrets britanniques l'avaient enfermé. Ainsi, il rencontra toujours plus de personnes, parvint à se les approprier et, à l'âge de vingt-cinq ans, pouvait se targuer de posséder bien des hommes à sa solde çà et là sur les cinq continents.

Entre temps, il avait continué ses études. Et, il savait que, de son côté, le petit détective de la piscine avait fait de même.

Le jeune homme n'était alors qu'un point lumineux dans une carte sombre et lugubre. Juste une lueur, pas assez proche et pas assez identifiable pour pourtant être réconfortante. Mais, il était là, quelque part. James n'arrivait pas à se l'enlever de la tête, et ce malgré les années.

Se mettre à son compte devint plus compliqué dès le moment où ses précédentes attaches et patrons lui firent savoir qu'ils n'aimaient pas vraiment son goût pour l'émancipation. Il tua l'un d'entre eux et, quelque part, ne fut pas assez méticuleux, car il se fit attraper quelques mois plus tard, et jeté en prison, pour cet acte et bien d'autres qui semblaient lui être ainsi reprochés.

Pas grave. Les pièces étaient en place, ses associés savaient exactement quoi faire et où étaient leur place : Sebastian gérait ses affaires courantes et Sherrinford s'occupait du cercle américain de ses activités, le plus méticuleux, le plus aboutit. Par-fait. La prison, l'enfermement, n'étaient rien, tant que le réseau parvenait à grandir en son absence.

La suite, tout le monde pouvait se l'imaginer : Mycroft, la découverte que la torture ne lui faisait rien, que rien ne pouvait le faire parler, sauf peut-être le quotidien de ce frère un peu méprisé, quoi que chérit. James découvrit qu'il était tombé sur le grand frère de Sherlock, quelle merveilleuse coïncidence ! Il n'eut aucun mal à donner toutes les informations possibles, dès lors que Mycroft acceptait de lui fournir le plus de données possibles sur son cadet, dès lors qu'il lui donnait simplement la possibilité de pouvoir se raccrocher à quelque chose.

La curiosité devint obsession. Sa différence devint folie. Il grava son nom dans les murs, il l'imagina sous toutes les coutures.

James fut finalement libéré, et il reprit ses activités, recrutant celles et ceux qui pouvaient faire de son réseau un véritable empire. Il passa de patron de la pègre de la « petite » ville de Boston à criminel consultant, bien plus pratique, avec bien moins de paperasses et de sous-fifres à gérer, vraiment. Il s'installa à Paris, puis à Londres. Et, quelque part, finit par se retrouver à nouveau confronté à Sherlock Holmes.

La suite, eh bien, tout le monde la connaissait, n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock était toujours le gamin s'interrogeant sur les baskets disparues de Carl Powers. Il était toujours le petit frère toxicomane et brillant dont Mycroft s'inquiétait tant. Il était toujours le détective consultant surdoué.

Mais, il était aussi à lui, désormais. Corps et âme, James aimait à le penser ainsi. Sherlock lui appartenait. Ce n'était plus la même chose qu'avec Carl, car Sherlock savait tout de lui, connaissait ses activités, savait bien qui il était. Ce n'était pas comme avec les autres, car il ressentait vraiment quelque chose pour lui.

Il avait des _sentiments_ pour lui.

\- James ?

Une tête brune se souleva de son épaule, la voix ensommeillée, les yeux à peine ouverts. James le regarda ainsi s'extirper du sommeil avec amusement. Un sourire vint étirer ses traits fatigués, alors qu'il observait le détective papillonner des paupières pour parvenir à effacer un peu la lourde torpeur qui semblait les pousser à se refermer.

\- Hm ?

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Dans les quatre heures du matin.

La réponse ne sembla pas plaire au détective. Grognant quelque chose d'incompréhensible entre ses dents, il s'allongea à nouveau, reprit place contre son corps en se dandinant, comme cherchant la meilleure position – ce que James trouva particulièrement fascinant … et excitant – et cala à nouveau sa tête dans son cou, une jambe au-dessus des siennes, un bras posé sur son torse. James rit un peu en le voyant ainsi faire.

\- Dors. Tu réfléchis trop, ça me réveille, alors dors.

\- Pardon ?

Sherlock ne semblait pas avoir le réveil facile, car il le mordit à l'épaule pour toute explication, n'appréciant sûrement pas de devoir se répéter.

\- Eh !

\- Dors.

Il replongea sa tête dans son cou sans plus de mots, son corps se détendant à nouveau, sa peau chaude et nue couvrant ainsi parfaitement la sienne. James l'embrassa sur le front, dans un élan impulsif, et pu sentir contre la peau de son cou le sourire qui étira les lèvres de Sherlock à ce geste.

Pas de meurtre, ce soir, pas de sang et pas de victime. Ce n'était pas le chaos et ce n'était pas une histoire à la Carl Powers.

Il referma ses bras autour de Sherlock et ferma les yeux, suivant pour une fois ses ordres.

C'était la leur.

 **X**

\- Je te déteste.

James sourit. Un beau et grand sourire qui dévoila ses dents blanches et parfaites, ses canines pointues. Il se mordit un instant la lèvre inférieure, ne quittant jamais du regard les yeux un peu fous, totalement perdus de Sherlock. Confortablement installé dans son grand fauteuil de velours rouge – très kitsch, mais c'était la suite la plus chère du palace le plus côté de Londres, alors il pouvait bien leur faire confiance niveau décoration intérieure -, il bougea un peu pour se redresser sur l'assise, emportant l'autre dans son mouvement, lui tirant une plainte qu'il sut étouffer de ses lèvres.

\- Redis-le.

James souffla, doucement, lentement. Sa voix aurait presque pu passer inaperçue parmi le boucan qui régnait dans la pièce – il avait poussé le volume de leur système audio au maximum, juste pour voir ce que cela faisait. Une affreuse chanson passait, mélange de pop et de voix nasillarde, déguelasse, vraiment, et il pouvait voir que Sherlock rêvait littéralement que le vacarme cesse, mais cela aurait été trop simple -, mais Sherlock parvint pourtant à l'entendre. Installé comme il l'était, il ne pouvait y échapper. Sous son mutisme, le détective pinçant vraisemblablement les lèvres pour s'interdire d'émettre tout son trop gênant, le criminel bougea sensiblement des hanches, déridant un instant celui qui se complaisait parfaitement sur ses genoux, les jambes installées de part et d'autre des siennes, leurs corps se touchant de toute part.

\- J-Je te hais.

\- Oh, j'adore tous ces mots d'amour, chéri. Tu arriverais presque à me faire croire qu'ils sont réels.

Il avait les mains posées sur les hanches fines de Sherlock, serrant entre ses doigts la matière osseuse, ne laissant place à aucune imagination sous ce pantalon un peu trop serré à son goût. Le portait-il dans le seul but de jouer un peu avec son excitation grandissante ? Une de ses mains vint s'égarer sur ses fesses et il n'imagina aucunement le gémissement qui vint passer les lèvres du détective à son geste un peu plus appuyé.

\- Watson t'a vraiment autorisé à sortir dans cette tenue ? C'est presque de l'indécence, à ce niveau-là.

Même sa chemise était diablement excitante. Merde, est-ce que c'était vraiment du Westwood ?

\- Arrête de baver sur mes vêtements. Et, oui, je suis allée acheter celle-là chez Westwood, et ça m'a coûté un bras. Si tu la déchires, comme la précédente …

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, comme pour bien marquer la menace qu'il souhaitait lui faire passer, mais James ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Bordel, Sherlock achetait ses vêtements en fonction de _ses_ goûts personnels. Est-ce qu'ils avaient passés une sorte de cap dans leur relation étrange et malsaine ? Est-ce qu'il devait se mettre à porter un trench coat, lui aussi ? Est-ce que cela _plairait_ à Sherlock ?

Il secoua la tête, et ses doigts vinrent trouver les boutons de sa chemise, avant même que Sherlock n'ait pu dire ce qu'il souhaitait réellement faire – c'était évident, mais l'on ne savait jamais vraiment, avec lui. La chemise était d'un rouge foncé presque noir – cerise, sang, comme vous voulez, quoi – d'une matière douce et un peu soyeuse, et James se dit qu'il devait vraiment s'acheter des draps de cette couleur : cela contrastait de manière diablement sexy avec toute la peau pâle de Sherlock et tous ses cheveux noirs.

Bordel, il fallait qu'il se calme, où il allait vraiment arracher les derniers boutons et le tissu qui allait avec.

Le voyant peiner à la tâche, Sherlock manifesta son impatience d'un mouvement du bassin, assez aguicheur, qui les firent tous deux gémir. Une fois les derniers boutons enlevés et la peau découverte, James y plongea les mains, ses doigts froids venant glisser le long de ses flancs, caresser son dos, et il se redressa pour avancer son visage, ses yeux devenant plus sombres, son visage plus sérieux.

Sherlock gémit plus fortement lorsqu'il passa sa langue sur l'un de ses tétons, lorsqu'il entreprit de remonter ensuite vers sa clavicule, la pointe de sa langue traçant un chemin humide sur sa peau pâle. Ses doigts froids vinrent s'égarer sur son ventre, frôlant doucement la zone, descendant parfois délicieusement plus bas pour remonter bien vite, flirtant, cherchant. Sherlock rejeta la tête en arrière en soupirant, fermant étroitement les yeux, lorsque James s'attaqua à son cou, suçotant légèrement la peau, mordillant un peu, marquant toujours.

\- 'Va falloir que tu te lèves si tu veux que je retire ce pantalon.

\- Hm.

Il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Il bougea d'ailleurs à nouveau ses hanches pour le faire comprendre à James, qui cette fois-ci ne put s'empêcher de jurer de frustration. Sherlock pouvait sentir l'érection de son amant à travers leurs vêtements, savait parfaitement qu'ils ne pourraient bientôt plus en rester au simple stade des préliminaires. Cela l'inquiéta un peu – cette partie de la _chose_ l'inquiétait toujours un peu -, mais James savait, depuis le temps, comment faire taire toutes ces pensées et cette culpabilité qui revenaient toujours à ce stade de leurs ébats : le criminel passa une main dans sa nuque, attrapa ses cheveux dans une poigne serrée, et l'amena à lui, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes avec force. Immédiatement, Sherlock entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant James mener la danse, laissant ses dents mordre et sa langue se mêler à la sienne. Il gémit dans le baiser, bougea des hanches de manière moins contrôlée, et la main libre de James vint brutalement agripper ses fesses à travers son pantalon, le faisant perdre un peu plus le contrôle.

Il ne devait pas penser à ce qui était en train de se passer. Il ne devait pas ouvrir les yeux maintenant. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il avait peur de dire quelque chose de déplacé. Il avait peur d'en dire trop.

Il passa ses bras autour du cou de James, se rapprochant de lui, collant leurs corps, et quelque part, sa chemise se retrouva sur le sol, le laissant frissonnant sous les mains avides de contact du criminel. Ils atteignirent la limite désignée par James lorsque Sherlock se mit à gémir le prénom de son amant entre deux baisers. Là, incapable de se contrôler, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'au corps de Sherlock et qu'au désir de le faire crier plus encore, James descendit ses mains sur son corps, agrippa ses jambes et dans un élan presque surnaturel, se releva, soulevant le détective du fauteuil.

Un peu estomaqué par le geste soudain, Sherlock noua ses jambes autour de sa taille, plus pour maintenir son équilibre qu'autre chose, et gémit de douleur, cette fois, lorsque son dos rencontra brutalement le mur luxueusement tapissé.

\- Tu prends une chambre à 600£ la nuit pour pouvoir me baiser contre un mur ? Un de tes appartements aurait suffi pour une telle chose.

James grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. C'était peut-être le rappel du prix de la suite qui l'énervait un peu. Cela fit sourire Sherlock.

En fait, James avait juste envie qu'il se taise, et surtout qu'il arrête de prononcer « baiser » de cette façon. Oh, putain, la perspective de pouvoir effectivement le baiser contre un mur était déjà très excitante, alors il n'avait pas vraiment besoin que Sherlock le lui répète avec cette voix rauque infiniment sexy.

\- Je compte bien essayer chaque pièce, chaque meuble, chaque putain de possibilité. Le mur, la table, le canapé, le lit, le bureau, le fauteuil, la chaise, le sol, nous avons une nuit entière, chéri, et personne ne sait où tu te trouves, en ce moment.

Un frisson d'excitation parcouru le corps déjà bien échauffé de Sherlock. Il resserra ses jambes autour du corps de James, qui souriait maintenant dangereusement, tel un prédateur, sa langue passant doucement entre ses dents, sur ses lèvres.

\- Personne ne viendra te sauver, Sherlock. Tu es à moi.

Cette fois-ci, le détective ne put qu'approuver : fatalement, tragiquement, oui, désormais, il lui appartenait corps et âme.

Et, James lui fit l'amour contre ce mur. Il le prit contre la table. Ils allèrent même jusqu'à remettre ça dans la grande baignoire qui composait la luxueuse salle de bains de la suite. Et, sur le sol, aussi.

\- La moquette m'a brûlé la peau. J'ai mal absolument partout.

\- Hm. Réjouis-toi que cela n'ait pas été du béton.

Dans les cinq heures du matin, toujours éveillés, sachant parfaitement que le temps comptait et que l'aube mettrait fin à leur rencontre, ils ne prirent pas la peine de dormir et se contentèrent de rester allongés sur le très confortable lit de leur suite présidentielle, leurs mains se touchant, leurs yeux se rencontrant parfois.

Il y avait de drôles de mots qui brûlaient les lèvres de James, des mots interdits, des mots qu'il ne devait pas prononcer. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans les yeux de Sherlock, quelque chose d'hésitant, également, et James savait très bien ce que cela était. Ils ressentaient la même chose. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas le dire, l'avouer.

Finalement, le soleil perça entre les rideaux à peine tirés. Les premiers rayons heurtèrent le lit et ses draps défaits, et James s'entendit soupirer à cet état de fait : c'était terminé. Se redressant sur un coude, le drap glissant au niveau de sa taille, Sherlock se tourna vers lui et, doucement, presque tendrement, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, une de ses mains venant caresser son torse, presque hésitante. James passa ses doigts dans les boucles de son amant, approfondissant leur baiser, sans pourtant y amener la moindre brutalité. Tout resta tendre et assez doux. Tout sonna comme un affreux « au revoir ».

Et puis, le détective s'éloigna. Se relevant avec un peu de peine, grimaçant de douleur – cela fit sourire James de manière très lubrique -, il entreprit de se rhabiller, trouvant ses affaires éparpillés çà et là de la suite, sous le regard un peu peiné du criminel, qui, lui, ne bougea pas. Finalement, Sherlock revint à lui, l'embrassant à nouveau, avec plus d'avidité, cette fois, et se recula en l'avisant d'un air quelque peu enjoué.

\- Alors, quel est le programme ?

Amusé, James haussa les épaules, feignant l'ennui.

\- Oh, la routine. Un meurtre, peut-être deux … Tu verras bien. T'en dires trop serait te gâcher la surprise.

Le détective passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, ses yeux pétillants un peu. A ce geste, James dû s'efforcer de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient beaux, ainsi, bien assortis : le criminel offrant des cas à son détective préféré, tuant et torturant juste pour son bon plaisir. Qui était, d'eux deux, le véritable psychopathe ?

\- Appelle-moi.

\- Seulement si tu es un gentil garçon, Sherly, et que tu résous l'affaire dans le temps imparti.

Un grand sourire vint éclairer le visage du détective, alors qu'il s'éloignait rapidement vers la porte, marchant à reculons, ne le quittant jamais du regard.

\- Je te déteste, vraiment.

Il disparut en claquant la porte derrière lui, comme toujours. Se sentant à nouveau seul, un peu vide, James passa ses mains sur son visage, ferma les yeux.

\- Moi aussi, si tu savais seulement à quel point …

* * *

 **Je vous laisse sur ce petit chapitre, en vous promettant de vous livrer la suite bien vite ! N'oubliez pas : les reviews sont le seul salaire de l'auteur ! Merci à tous, et bonne soirée !**


	7. SIX - Affair

_**Disclaimer**_ **:** Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et l'histoire reviennent à Sir Doyle, le contexte et les personnalités à Messieurs Moffat et Gatiss. Je ne fais que spéculer, user et faire souffrir de biens innocents personnages de fiction.

 _ **Au départ**_ **:** La série "Sherlock", créée et développée par Moffat et Gatiss, pour BBC. Adaptation libre de l'oeuvre littéraire de Doyle, la série transpose l'univers et les personnages au XXIe siècle : "Sherlock Holmes est détective consultant et il accueille comme colocataire le Docteur Watson, un ex médecin de l'armée britannique blessé en Afghanistan. Il aide Scotland Yard à résoudre des enquêtes ardues en utilisant ses dons d'observation et de déduction associés aux technologies actuelles. [...]" (cf. Wikipédia). Série géniale. Acteurs monstrueux. Personnages merveilleux.

 _ **Le speech**_ **:** Il y eu une certaine curiosité, au départ, juste quelque chose d'intriguant, de différent et de spécial, chez cet adolescent un peu étrange, un peu comme lui. Puis, il y eu l'obsession, la folie guidée, la folie abreuvée, celle émergeant dans les profondeurs de sa cellule anglaise, celle que Mycroft Holmes était venu chaque jour alimenter. Sherlock Holmes est là, là, quelque part, et il a envie de jouer. James Moriarty souhaite simplement lui trouver un jeu à la hauteur de son génie. Il ne pensait pas que son plan, bien huilé, parfaitement conçu, pourrait prendre une telle tournure. Il ignorait que l'obsession était devenue à ce point hors de tout contrôle.

 _ **Ce qu'il faut savoir**_ **:** **Sheriarty**. Pur et dur. Et du John/Mary. Je répète que ce n'est pas un slow build, dans le sens où le contexte se situe au milieu d'une histoire déjà bien entamée, soit que Sherlock et James se tournent autour depuis bientôt deux ans.

 _ **Remerciements**_ **:** Aux lecteurs, aux gens de passage, merci beaucoup pour votre lecture, votre favori, votre suivi. Aux reviewers : **Swiny** (merci pour ton soutien !), **Easemysoul** (merci pour ta review ! Il est vrai que Sherlock peut paraitre un peu OOC, je crains ne m'être trop basée sur le perso donné dans le pilot non diffusé de la série, qui est plus .. "humain", dirons-nous. J'espère toutefois que cela ne t'empêchera pas de lire la suite ! ;)), **sora** (merci pour tant de compliments ! ;D) et Sahomi (merci et en espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant !), merci pour votre soutien et en espérant que ce chapitre et les suivants vous plairont tout autant !

 _ **Premières infos sur ce chapitre**_ **:** Dans la continuité du précédent chapitre, nous restons dans un peu de fluff et de romantisme. Tout beau, tout rose, c'est merveilleux. Cela va durer un peu, Sherlock et James sont plein d'amour et de sentiments, ils sont fluffy à leur manière (tordue et folle), mais cela reste très doux par rapport aux premiers chapitres. Cela ne va pas durer, bien entendu. Le calme avant la tempête. + Apparition plus prononcée de Moran, qui saura se faire une place dans l'intrigue. Pas de bêtises dans ce chapitre, donc pas de warning particulier.

 _ **A écouter**_ **:** _Follow You_ de Bring Me The Horizon  & _Same Ol' Mistakes_ de Rihanna.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Votre serviteur,

 **AMAZINGmadness**.

* * *

 **SIX.**

 **« Affair. »**

 **«** _Was it necessary to tell me that you wanted nothing in the world but me ?_ **»**

 **W. Somerset Maugham,** **The Painted Veil**

* * *

Son discours avait été apprécié. Il était même parvenu à déjouer un meurtre et à arrêter le coupable – il n'y avait vraiment qu'au mariage de John qu'une telle chose pouvait se produire -, et sa composition au violon avait remportée beaucoup d'applaudissements et de compliments. Il avait fait rire la demoiselle d'honneur, avait tenu sa promesse de parler à tous et de ne pas tant être l'idiot sans cœur qu'il se plaisait tant à jouer en temps normal.

Il avait tenu son rôle et s'en félicitait. Là-bas, sur la piste de danse, John et Mary riaient, s'amusaient, s'embrassant souvent, profitant de la fête qui était leur. Mary passait souvent sa main sur son ventre, maintenant qu'elle savait, sûrement en un geste inconscient et, lorsque cela arrivait, John s'empressait de lui adresser un regard désapprobateur qui ne venait pourtant pas faner son sourire extatique et empli de bonheur.

Oh, vraiment, c'était une belle fête. Lestrade et Molly dansaient, un peu plus loin, et Mrs Hudson les avaient rejoints. Janine se trémoussait entre les bras d'un cousin de John, Brad, lui semblait-il. Ils riaient et semblaient vraiment apprécier la soirée.

C'était, eh bien … C'était un peu ennuyant, à dire vrai.

Car, Sherlock n'arrivait pas à juste se laisser aller. Malgré les deux verres de champagne buts rapidement à la suite, malgré la chaleur qui s'insinua à l'intérieur de lui, il ne parvint pas à simplement rejoindre la fête. Il se sentait de trop, presque un étranger. Ils riaient et souriaient et dansaient et semblaient tant s'amuser … Il aurait voulu être comme eux, pouvoir juste laisser tomber le masque et ne plus avoir à jouer. Mais, il y avait comme un vide à l'intérieur de lui, quelque chose qui s'était ouvert dès lors qu'il avait compris qu'il n'y aurait jamais plus de « John et Sherlock ». Désormais, c'était « Mr et Mrs Watson ». Pas de place pour lui. Jamais vraiment de place pour lui.

Cela n'avait, en fait, rien d'ennuyant. C'était juste complétement terrifiant.

Mal à l'aise, il revint vers la salle, délaissant la piste de danse, et avisant une bouteille à peine entamée sur le buffet, qui avait certainement été oubliée par un serveur, entreprit de purement et simplement boire pour corriger son aigreur.

Il se sentait vide. Et seul. Terriblement seul. Molly avait son petit-ami, Mrs Hudson et Lestrade dansaient ensemble, Janine ce cousin que Sherlock savait gay – devait-il vraiment _tout_ lui dire ? – et les autres … les autres n'étaient vraiment que des inconnus. Des hypocrites. Il s'appuya contre le buffet et, se fichant un peu d'être ainsi découvert, bu une longue gorgée de champagne directement au goulot de la bouteille.

En fait, quelque part, il savait bien ce qu'il manquait. Sherlock n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être là, seul, pas alors qu'il pouvait être ailleurs, pas alors que _James_ était ailleurs.

Voilà, il y avait vraiment pensé. Il avait laissé l'idée s'exprimer et, maintenant, elle semblait encore plus effrayante et angoissante, non ?

Il aurait aimé que James soit là. Le criminel n'aurait sûrement pas fait tant de manières, il n'aurait sûrement pas refusé de danser avec lui.

Secouant la tête, riant un peu sous ses pensées un peu idiotes – il n'avait vraiment plus l'habitude de boire, c'était tout bonnement affligeant -, il sortit son portable, cherchant le nom du criminel, relisant les derniers messages échangés. Ils ne dataient que du matin, James ne faisant que lui souhaiter bon courage dans cette épreuve et Sherlock lui expliquant longuement que ce n'était pas tant une épreuve, vraiment, et qu'il allait même passer un très bon moment, il en était certain.

Un tel bon moment qu'il se retrouvait désormais seul, à boire du champagne au goulot d'une bouteille, assit sur une table de buffet délaissée. Oui, quelle belle soirée.

 _Je m'ennuie. Où es-tu ? SH._

Il posa son portable près de lui, puis le reprit, relisant les mots, avant de se traiter d'idiot et de le reposer. James allait vraiment finir par le prendre pour un total abruti. Mais, Sherlock ignorait _vraiment_ comment il était censé se comporter. Il en était à s'interroger sur la nature même de leur relation. Ils étaient amants, certes, mais y avait-il plus que cela ?

Sherlock se serait volontiers permis de dire que _**oui**_ – deux ans de travail au corps, deux ans à s'y penser insensible, deux ans à se croire invincible … Deux ans avant de finalement céder à l'éternel tentation, à l'inépuisable tourment. Deux ans avant de finalement parvenir à accepter qu'il était possible de posséder plus que du mépris, que du dédain, plus que de l'attraction, plus que de la curiosité, pour autrui. Deux ans pour découvrir qu'il était possible qu'il puisse apprécier réellement quelqu'un de manière si commune, comme les autres, pour découvrir qu'il lui était possible et permit de ressentir les mêmes choses que le commun des mortels. -, mais qu'en pensait James ?

Le criminel ne s'était jamais épanché sur ses sentiments, et le détective éprouvait toujours un certain malaise quant à ce silence persistant. Après tout, tout cela n'était peut-être pour lui qu'un jeu. Peut-être le laisserait-il, le quitterait-il une fois qu'il serait certain que Sherlock soit réellement tombé amoureux de lui, observant dès lors son cœur se briser, le regardant ainsi s'effondrer ?

Bon, là n'était pas réellement le sujet. Sherlock ne l'aimait pas, de toute façon. Il ne l'aimerait sans doute _jamais_. Ce n'était donc pas tant un problème que cela.

Les minutes passèrent, longues, imperturbables, et James ne répondait pas. Etrange, cela n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes. Sherlock vérifia l'heure d'envoi du message et soupira. Peut-être dormait-il. Peut-être était-il en train de tuer ou de torturer une pauvre victime innocente. Ou, pas si innocente que cela.

Il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal depuis bien longtemps. Si seul. Il regarda la bouteille se vider et ses sens devenir cotonneux, se figeant dans un brouillard éthylique perceptible. Il rit du pathétique de la situation et se demanda, un instant, s'il ne devait pas tout simplement dire à Janine que son prétendant préférerait bien mieux coucher avec _lui_ , ce soir, plutôt qu'avec elle.

Il fut si surpris lorsque son portable se mit à violemment vibrer entre ses doigts qu'il manqua de le lâcher. Aucun nom ne s'afficha, ni numéro, mais Sherlock n'hésita pas avant de décrocher. L'adrénaline couru dans ses veines, chaude et électrique, et il se redressa, s'éloignant un peu plus de la salle bondée alors qu'il portait l'appareil à son oreille.

\- Sherlock Holmes.

\- Je suis sur le parking.

Un accent irlandais reconnaissable, un ton amusé, suave. Sherlock sentit son souffle se couper. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre pour ne découvrir que la tonalité d'un appel terminé. Il regarda son téléphone avec stupéfaction et inquiétude.

Sur le parking ?

Il ne pouvait pas faire cela, n'est-ce pas ? Simplement partir, simplement quitter la fête et le rejoindre, John en serait fou de rage, non ? Sherlock tourna son regard vers eux, insouciants, alors que John faisait tourner Mary sur elle-même, alors qu'ils riaient, ne se préoccupant de rien d'autre que de l'un et de l'autre.

Il poussa la porte et remonta par réflexe le col de son manteau. Doucement, alors qu'il s'éloignait, l'écho de la musique s'assourdit, se fit lointain, et Sherlock se sentit respirer plus librement dans l'air un peu frais de la nuit. Le parking était désert, et lui paraissait comme légèrement lugubre, ainsi plongé dans l'obscurité. Il marcha un peu, perplexe. James s'était-il joué de lui ?

Quelque chose brillait, un peu plus en avant, plus proche encore du chemin menant à la route, aux limites de la propriété. Quelque chose que Sherlock reconnu immédiatement. Il se sentit devenir plus ivre encore qu'il ne devait déjà l'être et, souriant, avança plus rapidement vers la pointe de cette cigarette incandescente, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches pour y chercher un peu de chaleur.

\- Trop de mièvrerie pour ton petit cœur tout dur, Sherlock ? Je peux le comprendre. Je déteste les mariages.

James était appuyé contre une berline noire, semblant bien assez luxueuse pour aller avec le personnage. Un modèle que Sherlock n'avait encore jamais vu. Il portait un costume noir, comme d'habitude et, comme il le remarqua immédiatement, son propre manteau, celui oublié dans ce club irlandais, celui qu'il avait vu accroché dans son appartement londonien.

En le voyant ainsi observer ses vêtements, un sourire vint étirer le coin des lèvres du criminel. Il fit tomber sa cigarette au sol et l'écrasa, avant d'avancer vers le détective, passant une main derrière sa nuque pour pouvoir l'attirer à lui. Sherlock se laissa faire et, quelque part, répondit même immédiatement au baiser, laissant ses doigts s'attacher au corps du criminel, le survoler.

James se recula pourtant rapidement. Il le regarda étrangement, sourcils haussés, yeux sombres et insondables.

\- Tu as bu ?

Sherlock aurait bien pu le tuer, vraiment.

\- C'était un mariage. Et, c'était _gratuit_. Je n'allais pas m'en priver.

Le détective essaya de s'approcher à nouveau de lui, de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, mais le criminel, un sourire quelque peu amusé sur les lèvres, s'empressa d'esquiver.

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sois ivre ou complètement défoncé ?

\- Tu m'as fait reprendre. Tu ne peux en vouloir qu'à toi-même. Et, je ne le suis pas _constamment_.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, lâchant le criminel, quelque peu vexé de se voir ainsi recevoir. Le sourire de James ne fit que s'en agrandir. Avisant l'air plus renfrogné de son compagnon, le voyant ainsi s'éloigner de lui, il attrapa son poignet et l'attira à nouveau à lui, forçant assez pour se retrouver bientôt coincé entre la voiture et le corps de Sherlock. Sentant le détective se débattre, son égo meurtri ne souhaitant sûrement pas abandonner si vite, le criminel échangea leurs positions, passant un bras autour de sa taille et le plaquant dès lors contre la portière.

\- Est-ce que tu es sérieux ?

James rit un peu, doucement, pressant plus en avant son corps contre le sien alors qu'il plongeait son visage dans son cou, desserrant un peu sa cravate pour avoir un accès moins restreint à toute cette peau si délicieuse.

\- Je suppose que je vais devoir trouver un moyen de te faire décrocher, alors. Te trouver quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de bien mieux que toute la saloperie que tu t'injectes dans les veines.

Sherlock se mordit les lèvres, rougissant, et James prit cela pour un acquiescement. Il remonta pour s'attaquer à ses lèvres, déjà entrouvertes, ses mains courant sur ses hanches, alors que celles du détective s'accrochaient à ses cheveux et à sa veste, d'abord caressantes, puis frénétiques dès lors que l'excitation monta, et ce n'est que lorsque James en vint à agripper les fesses de Sherlock, tentant par là-même de l'asseoir sur le capot de la voiture, qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils allaient réellement faire _ça_ là, sur ce parking, en pleine nuit. Pendant le mariage de Watson.

Sherlock sembla penser à la même chose mais, si le regard de James était rempli d'excitation et de désir, les siens se vidèrent immédiatement de toute luxure à cette compréhension, son teint devenant tout de suite bien plus pâle et une certaine panique s'emparant brusquement de ses sens. Il repoussa le criminel, assez fortement pour qu'il le lâche et recule de quelques pas, souriant toujours, cette fois-ci de sa gêne, et passa une main sur ses vêtements, son regard perdu aux alentours pour certainement pouvoir s'assurer que personne n'avait pu voir la scène.

\- Tu es fou ?

\- Seulement de toi, love. Monte, je suis excité et fatigué, je rêve de te baiser et d'aller me coucher. Dépêche.

James contourna la voiture, s'installa du côté conducteur et, indécis, ne souhaitant pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire – pourquoi toujours tant de vulgarité ? -, se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant vraiment s'il devait monter. Mais, dans un soupir, James se pencha et lui ouvrit la porte, les sourcils un peu froncés par l'impatience et la lassitude et, sans vraiment regarder en arrière, Sherlock se laissa tenter.

\- Tu n'as pas pris la peine de prendre un chauffeur.

James haussa les épaules, alluma le contact et Sherlock fut un peu surpris lorsqu'un air d'opéra s'échappa des enceintes. Cela ne dura qu'un bref instant, car le criminel s'empressa d'éteindre la musique, pianotant sur l'écran tactile de sa voiture dernier cri, très certainement hors de prix.

\- Je peux très bien conduire moi-même.

En effet, il le pouvait. Il fit faire un demi-tour à la berline, puis quitta le parking à une vitesse tout de suite bien moins raisonnable, levant derrière eux un impressionnant nuage de poussières. A un certain moment, Sherlock mit sa ceinture car, vraiment, il n'avait pas envie de mourir de cette manière.

\- Cette Jaguar est un vrai bijou. Pas aussi bien qu'une Aston – rien n'est vraiment mieux qu'une Aston -, mais la reprise est vraiment excellente.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que je m'intéresse vraiment à un sujet aussi vain ?

James leva les yeux au ciel, passa une main dans ses cheveux. Sherlock remarqua qu'il ne les avait pas couverts de sa sempiternelle couche de gel, qu'ils étaient présentement plus libres qu'à l'accoutumée. Peut-être n'avait-il pas eu le temps de se préparer de cette manière toujours si parfaite qu'à l'habitude ? Cela pouvait expliquer le manteau – stratégiquement placé près de la porte d'entrée -, qu'il avait dû attraper sans réellement y penser avant de sortir, ou encore les marques violacées qui grandissaient sous ses yeux noirs. James dormait, ou était occupé, et avait dû s'extirper de l'un ou de l'autre pour le rejoindre.

Cela le fit sourire. Cela éveilla en lui quelque chose d'étrange. Il ne l'entendit pas parler sur quelque chose comme son manque réel de préoccupation pour le monde extérieur, sur le fait qu'il allait vraiment devoir tout lui apprendre, apparemment. Sherlock se contenta de le regarder, comme découvrant quelque chose sur son visage, comme déduisant quelque chose dans son attitude, incapable de décider s'il devait rire ou pleurer.

Sherlock détourna le regard, rougissant légèrement lorsque ses yeux attrapèrent le regard noir de son compagnon. Il toussa, tentant de reprendre contenance, d'enlever tous ces mots bizarres de sa tête et toutes ces images dérangeantes de son esprit. Il pensait « sentiments ». Il pensait « je t'… ». Il pensait « tout cela va finir par nous détruire ». Ils avaient l'air d'un couple, ainsi, embarqués vers nulle part, les mots en venant au banal et les actions ne se tournant que vers leur prochain arrêt dans le lit de l'un ou de l'autre. James lui parlait de choses communes et voulait lui faire entendre raison quand lui-même ne tentait que de trouver le moyen parfait pour l'embrasser encore.

C'était un véritable Enfer.

\- Qu'est-ce que nous sommes en train de faire ?

James savait qu'il ne parlait pas de l'instant présent, de leur destination et de l'endroit même où ils passeraient la nuit, de cette drôle d'escapade en voiture et du bruit du moteur dans leurs oreilles. Il savait que Sherlock, comme à sa grande habitude, tentait de trouver une grandiose et formidable explication, une raison, un _sens_ , à leur histoire. Rien n'était naturel, chez lui, rien n'était vraiment spontané. Tout se devait d'être calculé, raisonné. Rien ne pouvait vraiment sortir du schéma.

Il soupira. Ne quittant pas la route du regard, faisant tout de même un écart à cette règle en jetant un œil vers l'air quelque peu indécis du détective. Il vint poser une main sur sa cuisse, appréciant dès lors le contact et de sentir le corps de Sherlock se tendre sous ses doigts.

\- Tout cela n'a rien de compliqué. Veux-tu que je te fasse un dessin ?

Sherlock lui lança un regard froid, qu'il accueillit d'un simple sourire. Puis, sous son silence, sous son sérieux et sous la tension qui commença à doucement monter dans l'habitacle, James soupira, acceptant, un instant, de parler plus franchement.

\- Nous couchons ensemble. Nous nous voyons de temps à autre pour partager du bon temps.

\- Et … Est-ce que … Nous sommes _ensemble_ ?

Oh, Sherlock ne pouvait pas rougir plus que cela, n'est-ce pas ? Le voyant prendre une teinte presque cramoisie, alors qu'il peinait à formuler son idée, James ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre. Ils n'allaient jamais vraiment réussir à atteindre la chambre, à ce rythme-là.

L'idée même d'être lié à quelqu'un ne déplaisait pas à James. Il avait déjà goûté à cela, avec Carl, avec d'autres, et cela n'était pas vraiment dérangeant, en son sens. Avec la bonne personne, c'était même très satisfaisant. Avec Sherlock, et bien, cela dépasserait, bien sûr, tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

\- Si ça te va.

Sherlock sembla abasourdi par sa réponse. S'était-il vraiment attendu à un refus, à du rejet ? Putain, il était carrément obsédé par lui ! Comment pourrait-il ne serait-ce que rejeter l'idée d'être en couple avec lui ? C'était comme si Noël et son anniversaire tombaient le même jour, quoi ! Un foutu miracle !

\- Eh bien, je …

James fit remonter sa main un peu plus haut sur sa cuisse, souriant de le sentir se tendre à nouveau sous ses doigts, de l'entendre retenir son souffle. Le voir si gêné était très drôle.

Oh, il aurait vraiment dû le baiser sur le capot de cette voiture. Avec un peu de chance, Watson aurait pu les surprendre.

\- D'accord.

Perdu dans ses pensées – la sensation de la tôle contre la peau chaude – il se sentit un peu confus en entendant Sherlock ainsi lui répondre, l'air un peu plus sûr, un peu plus confiant. Il fallut un quart de seconde à James pour se souvenir qu'ils parlaient de la meilleure façon de qualifier leur lien – et non pas de relations sexuelles en extérieur, tout près du mariage guindé du meilleur ami de son amant – et une seconde de plus pour se rendre compte que Sherlock n'était pas hostile à l'idée.

Sherlock voulait bien sortir avec lui. Oh, il se sentait vraiment comme un ado, les papillons dans le ventre et tout et tout.

\- Tu sais que cela fait de nous un cliché exacerbé de la _normalité_ ? Mettre un nom sur ce que je te fais subir.

Sherlock passa sa main sur la sienne, entrelaça leurs doigts, ses yeux toujours fixés sur lui, James pouvait le sentir. Il le vit hausser des épaules, du coin de l'œil, semblant bien se moquer de ses paroles.

\- Peut-être. Et, je ne suis pas retenu ici sous la contrainte, ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens.

James grimaça, sa langue venant claquer sur son palais, plus dérangé par le fardeau de la banalité qui semblait peser sur le mot « couple » que ne semblait l'être Sherlock. Il n'avait pas peur, mais ne souhaitait toutefois pas … être comme tous ces autres bipèdes répugnants et stupides.

Sherlock se pencha vers lui, serrant toujours sa main dans la sienne, continuellement posée sur sa cuisse, et posa ses lèvres dans son cou. James pencha un peu la tête sur le côté pour lui donner plus d'accès, ses yeux, brûlants, ne quittant jamais la route.

\- Toi et moi, nous sommes pareils.

« Toi et moi, nous sommes semblables ».

« Tu n'es plus seul, désormais, car je suis là ».

Le criminel profita d'une longue ligne droite pour tourner son visage vers Sherlock, emprisonnant ses lèvres des siennes, effaçant son sourire étrange et répondant comme il se devait à une telle déclaration.

James ne savait que penser, que dire. Pour une fois, il n'avait rien à y redire. Il avait un peu peur, peur que tout ne recommence et n'éclate bientôt en morceaux, mais était surtout majoritairement excité par la perspective de le voir ainsi l'accepter, impatient de découvrir ce qu'il pourrait lui réserver pour la suite.

\- Tu devrais regarder la route.

\- Je pourrai m'arrêter.

Sherlock se recula en souriant, un sourire franc, léger, que James ne se souvenait pas lui avoir jamais vu. Il posa sa tête contre la portière, profita du confortable siège de cuir pour s'y prélasser, caressant du bout des doigts la main de James qu'il avait lâché en s'approchant.

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- Ce n'est plus très loin.

Sentant le regard inquisiteur de son compagnon se poser sur lui, disséquant son profil, le criminel soupira, son sourire ne parvenant toutefois pas à s'évanouir.

\- Je possède une maison, un peu plus loin. J'ai envoyé Sebastian la sécuriser avant de venir te chercher.

\- Ce qui explique l'absence de chauffeur.

Il avait froncé les sourcils, notamment à la mention de son bras droit. James ne se donnait pas la peine de le dissimuler car, après tout, Sherlock l'avait rencontré, deux ans plus tôt, en Allemagne.

\- Tu l'appelles par son prénom.

\- Je le connais depuis longtemps.

\- Tu as déjà couché avec lui ?

Cela le fit rire, vraiment. Sous le regard courroucé de son amant, il ne put s'en empêcher, un peu moqueur devant tant de candeur. Il tourna un instant les yeux vers lui, un sourire un peu joueur, un peu provocateur, aux lèvres, les yeux noirs et sombres auxquels Sherlock s'attacha immédiatement.

\- Est-ce que tu es jaloux ?

\- Arrête. Cela n'aurait aucun sens.

Il l'était, définitivement.

James attrapa à nouveau sa main et la serra dans la sienne. Il aperçut l'entrée du village et se permit de réduire un peu plus sa vitesse.

\- Alors, la réponse ne doit pas tant t'intéresser que cela.

Sherlock pinça les lèvres, sourcils froncés et yeux bleus et pâles tout en colère et en foudre. Il ne reposa pourtant pas sa question, comme il n'insista pas. Il tourna les yeux vers le paysage défilant rapidement au-dehors, son corps, toutefois, encore majoritairement tourné vers son compagnon. Il ne devait pas être tant en colère que cela, visiblement.

Ils quittèrent bientôt le village, s'enfonçant plus en avant dans la campagne anglaise, dans la nuit noire et sans étoiles. Puis, James obliqua vers un chemin, à peine visible dans une telle obscurité, et, bientôt, Sherlock pu voir les contours d'une immense propriété se profiler à l'horizon. C'était un manoir, lui semblait-il. Propriété agricole. Dépendances multiples et granges de pierres et de bois. Datant vraisemblablement du XVIIe ou du XVIIIe siècle. Totalement à l'opposé du « style » Moriarty.

Cela amena beaucoup de questions, énormément d'interrogations que Sherlock laissa néanmoins en suspens, écrasant sa curiosité naturelle pour pouvoir ainsi les remettre à plus tard.

Car, il ne savait vraiment que peu de choses sur James. Était-ce là seulement son véritable nom ? Beaucoup d'indices lui montraient que tel n'était pas le cas.

N'était-ce, encore une fois, pas totalement malsain ? Sûrement pour les autres.

James s'arrêta dans la cour, au pied de l'escalier de pierres menant à la grande porte d'entrée, non sans se donner le plaisir de faire voler un peu les graviers de l'allée dans sa démarche. Il arrêta le contact et, soudain, Sherlock se sentit nerveux, comme totalement sobre, à nouveau. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, jeta un coup d'œil vers la bâtisse noire et imposante, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers James, qui l'observait étrangement, un curieux sourire au coin des lèvres. Ses yeux ne le quittaient pas – jamais -, chauds et perçants, et Sherlock détourna le regard, se sentant rougir.

\- Arrête de me regarder de cette façon.

Cela le fit sourire bien plus encore. Doucement, James vint attraper son poignet et le porta à ses lèvres, embrassant la peau, et Sherlock sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine. Il s'avança de lui-même et n'eut pas besoin de trop tendre les lèvres pour que celles du criminel se joignent aux siennes. Leur baiser s'éternisa, loin d'être aussi violent que tous ceux qu'ils avaient pu échanger, jusqu'ici, d'abord doux, puis plus passionné alors que la langue de James passait entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

La lumière qui s'infiltra soudain dans l'habitacle les poussa pourtant à se séparer. Semblant assez ennuyé de se voir ainsi dérangé, James soupira, avisant la porte du manoir ouverte et la silhouette de son bras-droit, qui les regardait en souriant moqueusement, appuyé contre la chambranle.

\- Je suppose que nous testerons les sièges de cette voiture une prochaine fois.

Sherlock s'entendit soupirer à de tels propos, mais se joignit au geste et sortit donc de la voiture, serrant son manteau contre lui alors que le vent froid perçait au travers de son costume, pas réellement adapté dans un tel décor de campagne. James s'attarda un instant à l'arrière de la voiture, pour sortir du coffre un sac de voyage, puis revint vers lui, posant une main dans le bas de son dos pour l'inciter à avancer.

A l'approche de James, le corps de Moran se tendit, son sourire se figea un peu. Il garda néanmoins sa posture, mais Sherlock savait que sa nonchalance était feinte, comme elle l'était toujours lorsqu'il semblait être à proximité. Avait-il peur de James ? Bien certainement. Le détective pu d'ailleurs très rapidement s'apercevoir que le visage du criminel avait perdu de sa gaieté, et que le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres était désormais bien loin de celui qu'il arborait quelques secondes plus tôt. Moriarty était à nouveau sur la scène.

\- Alors ?

\- Tout est clair, boss. Pas de problèmes. Il est en route pour le 99312 et joignable au 242.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil, curieux, mais James s'empressa de le pousser plus en avant, alors qu'ils passaient la porte, son regard redevenu froid et noir et ses gestes un peu plus violents.

\- Avance, je te rejoins.

D'abord indécis, Sherlock finit par faire ce qui lui était dicté, s'attirant un regard moqueur de la part de Sebastian qui, vraiment, lui semblait au-delà du détestable.

Le manoir ne semblait finalement pas si grand, de l'intérieur. Le hall était surmonté d'un grand lustre et d'un escalier de marbre, d'un sol très clair et de tapisseries aux murs. Récentes. La décoration avait dû être totalement repensée dans les deux à trois ans précédents. Sur sa droite, Sherlock pu découvrir un salon, à la décoration bien plus moderne, bien plus « Moriarty », et sur sa gauche, une salle à manger. Le reste devait se constituer de la cuisine et d'autres pièces à vivre du même style, mais cela n'intéressait pas vraiment Sherlock. Il avança dans le salon, découvrant un feu dans la cheminée de marbre blanc – Moran pouvait vraiment se plier en quatre pour son si cher _boss_ -, et bien plus d'intimité qu'il avait pu en trouver dans l'appartement londonien de James : il y avait beaucoup de photographies accrochées aux murs, certaines récentes, d'autres bien plus anciennes.

Sherlock avisa l'une de celles qui étaient placées au-dessus de la cheminée, prit le cadre entre ses mains. Elle représentait une famille, souriante, semblant heureuse. La famille de James. Il observa, fasciné, curieux, l'enfant qu'il avait été, souriant et … normal, tout en cheveux sombres en bataille et en yeux rieurs, quoi que déjà obscurs. Il observa sa main pressant celle d'une plus jeune enfant dans la sienne, presque collée à lui. Sa sœur, de par leurs traits si semblables et leurs yeux si sombres, plus jeune de quelques années, peut-être trois ans.

Décédés. Très forte probabilité. James n'en parlait jamais et, on n'exposait pas une telle photographie ainsi sans éprouver quelque nostalgie ou émotion à pouvoir la contempler. Tous morts. Une deuxième photographie de la petite fille reposait près de celle de la famille, ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un signe évident. Le savoir ainsi orphelin expliquait bien des choses. Il considéra qu'il l'était devenu assez jeune – il n'y avait pas d'autre portrait de famille, et sur celui-ci, James ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans -, peut-être à cause d'un accident de la route – très forte probabilité statistique quant au décès brutal de trois des quatre membres d'une même famille -, et, en fait, cela expliquait assez la vieille cicatrice que le criminel possédait au milieu du dos, au niveau de la colonne vertébrale.

Il reposa le cadre en entendant des pas s'approcher de lui, pas assez rapidement, toutefois, pour ne pas se faire surprendre dans sa curiosité. Sherlock avait un besoin soudain de réponses.

James apparut dans le coin de son champ de vision, de nouveau calme et plus détendu, ses traits se figeant néanmoins lorsqu'il aperçut ce que Sherlock regardait de manière si minutieuse. Un court instant, le détective pensa qu'il n'allait rien dire, se détourner et simplement éviter le sujet. Mais, il soupira et, à son tour, attrapa le cadre et baissa les yeux vers lui.

\- Ils sont morts. Tu l'auras compris, je suppose.

Sherlock se contenta d'acquiescer, ne sachant que répondre. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait sûrement présenté ses condoléances, mais il n'y pensa pas, n'osa même pas. James devait déjà savoir ce qu'il pensait d'un tel sujet, alors il ne releva pas ce qui aurait pu sans doute passer pour de l'impolitesse. Il reposa juste le cadre.

\- Un accident de voiture. J'avais huit ans. J'ai été gravement blessé, pas assez pour en mourir.

Il eut un sourire vide de toute joie, ses yeux se mettant vivement à briller d'une manière obscure, menaçante. Sherlock détourna à son tour les yeux. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait vu un tel regard, il lui demandait de se jeter dans le vide pour parfaire son plan, le problème final. Pas la meilleure partie de leur histoire.

\- Qui est en route pour le Congo ?

Le reste des cadres courant sur les murs du salon étaient emplis de photographies de James et de personnes que Sherlock ne reconnues pas, de personnages célèbres – majoritairement des criminels – avec qui il avait dû travailler, de diplômes.

Derrière lui, James émit un bruit ressemblant étrangement à un étranglement.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, souriant, incapable de masquer son arrogance.

\- Le numéro Insee du pays ainsi que l'indicatif téléphonique : 99312 et 242. Ton bras-droit n'est pas à la hauteur. Ou, alors, ce sont tous vos drôles de codes et de mots de passes qui tendent à être améliorés. Et, tu as un doctorat ? Est-ce que c'est une blague ?

Sherlock se pencha vers le cadre accroché au mur à hauteur d'yeux – quel foutu vantard, c'était la hauteur parfaite pour que n'importe qui puisse le remarquer -, plissant un peu les yeux pour y déceler la moindre trace indiquant son origine falsifiée.

\- Chéri, tu auras un droit de regard sur mes affaires le jour où tu accepteras de porter mon nom. Et, oui, j'ai un doctorat. En quoi cela te semble tant surprenant ?

James paraissait offusqué. Et, un peu amusé, aussi. Il avait enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches, et des ombres dansaient sur son visage, reflétant les flammes dansant dans la cheminée dans la pénombre acceptable de cette pièce. Son sourire s'agrandit encore en voyant l'air un peu confus de Sherlock.

\- Porter ton nom ? Quel est le rapport ?

James éluda ces questions, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Le voyant encore s'éterniser dans la pièce, marmonnant sur son niveau d'études et sur tout ce qu'il pouvait encore lui cacher, James soupira, las, et, finalement, se détourna, abandonnant pour grimper à l'étage, avisant l'horloge marquant bientôt les trois heures du matin, là où il savait qu'une bonne douche et un bon lit l'attendaient.

\- Tu arriveras à trouver la chambre, je suppose. Ne t'attarde pas trop, à défaut d'avoir pu te baiser sur le capot de la Jaguar, j'entends toujours pouvoir le faire en t'attachant au lit.

Sherlock rougit, son souffle se coupant un peu, et James se contenta de rire en quittant la pièce. Et, finalement, le détective n'eut pas besoin de se faire prier pour le suivre.

* * *

\- Ils ont décidés de ne pas d'emménager.

\- C'est une blague ?

Cela en était forcément une. Watson désormais marié, quel intérêt avait-il encore à rester le colocataire de Sherlock ? Ne devait-il pas vivre sa propre vie ? N'était-ce pas là ce que les personnes mariées faisaient ?

Il put entendre Sherlock soupirer, comme il pouvait l'imaginer se mordre la lèvre inférieure, soucieux de bien choisir ses mots et de retenir ceux qui venaient immédiatement à son esprit. Apparemment, il avait à cœur de ne pas le mettre en colère. Sage décision.

\- Ils s'inquiètent pour moi. Je me demande d'où cette idée peut bien leur venir, mais ils n'écoutent pas.

Sherlock pouvait parfois être si naïf … Bien sûr, qu'ils n'écouteraient pas. Ils étaient certainement bien trop soucieux, bien trop attachés à lui pour juste comprendre que tout irait pour le mieux, désormais. Quelque part, ils savaient que le jeu reprenait, et cela les effrayaient. Ils avaient peur pour Sherlock. Ils avaient peur de lui, de Moriarty et de tout ce qu'il pourrait lui faire.

Ils se doutaient de quelque chose. Ils avaient peur de comprendre.

James fit signe à Sebastian d'approcher, alors que celui-ci l'observait dans l'encadrement de la porte, ce qu'il fit en dardant sur lui un regard quelque peu amusé, que le criminel s'empressa de calmer d'une œillade menaçante. Il l'invita à s'asseoir face à lui d'un geste.

\- Tout cela est … décevant.

\- Cela ne change rien.

Sherlock commençait à trouver la conversation ennuyeuse, cela pouvait s'entendre. Il semblait s'irriter de la façon dont James insistait sur ce point, et cela énerva d'autant plus le criminel.

\- Dis-leur de partir.

\- Non.

James se leva, contournant son bureau et Sebastian, désormais bien installé dans un fauteuil, observait et écoutait sans gêne aucune. L'ignorant, le criminel passa une main sur son visage, contrarié de voir ainsi ses plans être remaniés.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferai une telle chose.

\- Parce que je te le demande.

Sherlock rit à l'autre bout du fil, loin pourtant de sembler si amusé que cela, et James sentit ses doigts se serrer plus fortement encore autour du téléphone. Il serra les dents, sa mâchoire se contractant douloureusement sous le geste.

\- Non.

\- Je-

\- Cela te contrarie car tu pensais peut-être pouvoir me voir plus souvent, ainsi. Car, tu pensais que nous allions enfin pouvoir passer à … un stade supérieur dans notre relation. Je ne pense pas être encore prêt pour cela.

La voix de Sherlock baissa d'un ton, et il l'entendit se déplacer, fermer une porte derrière lui, s'enfermant peut-être dans un endroit plus approprié pour une telle conversation. Avec fureur, James s'imagina que Watson ne devait pas être loin. Avec rage, il l'entendit proférer de tels mots, avancer avec un peu d'hésitation qu'il n'était pas prêt à s'ouvrir plus encore, à juste crier au grand jour ce qui se voyait pourtant de manière si évidente. James se retint de ne pas hurler. Ses dents grincèrent, ses mots devenant sifflants et quelque peu menaçants, alors que la colère devenait un poison terrifiant, dans ses veines.

\- Non. Cela me contrarie de savoir qu'il vit toujours chez toi, qu'il est là, à deux pas, alors que tu l'as embrassé, alors que tu t'imaginais pouvoir me remplacer et lui faire prendre _ma_ place.

Cela commençait à dater de quelques semaines, mais cela n'avait que peu d'importance. James avait vu, avait observé, et aurait bien pu tuer le bon docteur si seulement le jugement et le bien de Sherlock ne lui avaient pas tant tenus à cœur. Et puis, le fait qu'il devait savoir, aussi. Que Watson devait apprendre ce qu'il avait fait au détective par le biais de Mycroft, qu'il devait juste voir toute confiance réapparaitre dans ses yeux. Il savait que, sans son ami, Sherlock ne pourrait tenir bien longtemps. Il n'était pas dupe, et ayant besoin du détective dans les meilleures conditions possibles, n'avait donc pas longtemps contesté cela.

Un lourd silence vint répondre à ses mots viciés, un silence simplement coupé par la respiration un peu plus rapide de Sherlock, par un soupir de James qui sentit toute colère le quitter dès lors qu'il eut prononcé ces mots.

\- Sherlock-

\- Je … Je ne peux pas faire ça à ta manière. Tu te fiches de tout et de tout le monde, tu ressens et t'exprimes, tu t'attaches sans aucune arrière-pensée, et je ne peux pas faire ça. J'ai besoin de temps, surtout pour réussir à effacer de mon esprit que les sentiments ne sont pas tant une faiblesse et que, non, au final, ça ne fera pas mal. Penser que nous sommes ensemble est déjà bien assez, pour le moment. C'est bien assez pour moi.

\- Mais, Watson-

\- N'est pas un problème. Je l'ai embrassé, certes, mais c'était une erreur. Je ne tiens pas à lui de la même façon dont je tiens à toi.

Oh.

Cela laissa James sans voix. Vraiment, Sherlock pouvait être plein de surprises, et pour quelqu'un qui s'interdisait d'aller trop vite, savait prendre pas mal de raccourcis. Le détective tenait à lui. Un sacré pas en avant, finalement. Sans trop parvenir à le masquer, un grand sourire vint étirer les lèvres du criminel.

\- Oh, Sherly, tu sais comme toutes ces déclarations me rendent fou …

\- Boss, je suis toujours là.

James indiqua d'un geste de la main à Sebastian de se taire, tirant dès lors un sourire moqueur de l'assassin, qui profitait de l'instant pour pianoter sur son téléphone portable, attendant certainement que vienne son tour. Semblant ne pas avoir entendu l'interruption – ou l'ayant simplement ignoré -, Sherlock rit un peu, et James pouvait presque voir le sourire qui était revenu sur ses lèvres.

\- Je te laisse.

\- De nouveaux crimes à perpétuer ?

\- Tu lis si bien en moi, love. 20h, ne sois pas en retard.

James raccrocha, de bien meilleure humeur. Il rangea son portable dans la poche intérieure de son costume et vint se réinstaller à son bureau, jetant une œillade un peu noire à son associé, qui le regardait de manière assez amusée derrière l'écran de son téléphone.

\- Des soucis avec Holmes ?

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec le Ministre des Affaires Etrangères russe dans moins d'une heure, et tu es censé partir pour le Rwanda dans la soirée, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, ne tergiverse pas.

L'assassin lui offrit un grand sourire, posant son téléphone sur le bureau de bois précieux, sa posture un brin négligée dans le grand fauteuil de cuir noir de son employeur (si l'on pouvait bien le qualifier de tel). James haussa un sourcil en le voyant ainsi tarder à répondre.

\- Toute cette histoire avec Holmes te fait perdre la boule. Nous avons perdus plusieurs investisseurs après l'affaire de Reibenbach, et ceux restants ne cessent de s'interroger sur ton obsession grandissante pour ce foutu détective. Ils ont peur que tu retournes ta veste.

\- Et, que je commence à donner trop d'informations à Sherlock et à ses amis ? Que je finisse par détruire tout ce que j'ai mis tant de temps et d'énergie à construire ?

Sebastian haussa les épaules, ennuyé. Il regardait ses ongles coupés courts, propres, ne souhaitant certainement pas lui laisser lire tout ce qui pouvait passer dans son regard, ne voulant peut-être pas voir la colère dans ses propres yeux. Mais, James resta étonnamment calme. Il s'enfonça de manière plus confortable dans le fauteuil dans lequel il était installé, les mains posées sur les accoudoirs, observant son bras-droit avec intérêt.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ?

Sebastian releva ses yeux verts vers lui, reniflant de manière un peu méprisante, familière. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux coupés courts, à la manière militaire – une habitude qu'il n'avait pas perdu, malgré les années -, son sourire moqueur toujours sur les lèvres.

\- Que tu es amoureux de lui, que ça va te faire péter les plombs. Comme d'habitude. Et, que tu vas faire comme ça te chante, malgré ce que je pourrai te dire.

Le sous-entendu passa entre eux sans être relevé. Sebastian se contenta de le regarder et James n'en perdit pas son sourire. Néanmoins, l'américain sembla voir vu quelque chose briller dans les yeux de son employeur, ou reconnu quelque chose dans son sourire, car il soupira, levant les yeux un peu vers le plafond.

\- Et, tu as déjà un plan, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qui servira tous nos intérêts, je peux te l'assurer.

Car, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Car, il ne pouvait pas juste tout abandonner : Sherlock, son empire, tout était mêlé, tout était intrinsèquement lié. Le détective avait peur et ses associés et clients aussi, et il savait comment les rassurer, il savait comment faire, vraiment.

C'était un nouveau jeu, et Sherlock allait vraiment le détester, cette fois-ci.

* * *

 **A très vite pour la suite et, n'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur ! Bonne soirée !**


	8. SEPT - Miss Me ?

_**Disclaimer**_ **:** Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et l'histoire reviennent à Sir Doyle, le contexte et les personnalités à Messieurs Moffat et Gatiss. Je ne fais que spéculer, user et faire souffrir de biens innocents personnages de fiction.

 _ **Au départ**_ **:** La série "Sherlock", créée et développée par Moffat et Gatiss, pour BBC. Adaptation libre de l'oeuvre littéraire de Doyle, la série transpose l'univers et les personnages au XXIe siècle : "Sherlock Holmes est détective consultant et il accueille comme colocataire le Docteur Watson, un ex médecin de l'armée britannique blessé en Afghanistan. Il aide Scotland Yard à résoudre des enquêtes ardues en utilisant ses dons d'observation et de déduction associés aux technologies actuelles. [...]" (cf. Wikipédia). Série géniale. Acteurs monstrueux. Personnages merveilleux.

 _ **Le speech**_ **:** Il y eu une certaine curiosité, au départ, juste quelque chose d'intriguant, de différent et de spécial, chez cet adolescent un peu étrange, un peu comme lui. Puis, il y eu l'obsession, la folie guidée, la folie abreuvée, celle émergeant dans les profondeurs de sa cellule anglaise, celle que Mycroft Holmes était venu chaque jour alimenter. Sherlock Holmes est là, là, quelque part, et il a envie de jouer. James Moriarty souhaite simplement lui trouver un jeu à la hauteur de son génie. Il ne pensait pas que son plan, bien huilé, parfaitement conçu, pourrait prendre une telle tournure. Il ignorait que l'obsession était devenue à ce point hors de tout contrôle.

 _ **Ce qu'il faut savoir**_ **:** **Sheriarty**. Pur et dur. Et du John/Mary. Je répète que ce n'est pas un slow build, dans le sens où le contexte se situe au milieu d'une histoire déjà bien entamée. Il y également des mentions faites à un Moriarty/Moran passé, dans ce chapitre.

 _ **Remerciements**_ **:** Aux lecteurs, aux gens de passage, aux favoris, un grand merci. Merci surtout aux reviewers, toutefois peu nombreux pour ce chapitre (vous aurait-il moins plu que les précédents ?) : merci à toi, **EtincelleBleue** , je suis ravie que tu suives désormais cette fic ! ^^ J'ai un rythme de parution assez sporadique, j'essaye de poster x1/15j, mais avec la reprise des cours, c'est un peu plus compliqué pour moi, le temps de me remettre dans le bain et tout ça, donc j'ai peu posté ce mois ci .. J'entends reprendre ce rythme dès Octobre ;). La fic est presque terminée (presque !), du moins dans mes pages Word persos, donc ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

 _ **Premières infos sur ce chapitre**_ **:** On reprend un peu d'intrigue, voilà. Enfin, me direz-vous. J'ai un peu mélangé les événements de la troisième saison, Moriarty faisant son coming-out bien avant la première mention de Magnussen. 'Fallait bien que Mycroft et John soient enfin au courant de la relation un peu olé-olé de Sherlock et James. Un peu de grossièretés, un peu de mentions peu catholiques, ce sont là les seuls warnings que je peux vous donner pour ce chapitre.

 _ **A écouter**_ **:** _Keep On Dancin'_ de Ellie Goulding  & _Irresistible_ de Fall Out Boy ft. Demi Lovato.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Votre serviteur,

 **AMAZINGmadness**.

* * *

 **SEPT.**

 **« Miss me ? »**

 **«** _In a world of locked rooms, the man with the key is king, and honey; you should see me in a crown._ **»**

* * *

Douce, douce soirée. Comme les gens tendent à fourmiller, à rire et à pleurer, à juste vivre leurs vies minables et fades, comme ils sont ainsi assis devant leurs écrans, ainsi penchés sur leurs smartphones et butés devant leurs ordinateurs, fermés au monde, ouverts sur le superficiel. Comme ils attendent juste que quelque chose de nouveau vienne bouleverser leurs petits quotidiens …

Il est 20h et, comme toujours, la majorité des écrans de télévision britanniques sont branchés sur la BBC. La chaîne sert ses inepties à toute heure, mais voit toujours ses audiences s'emballer à l'heure du journal télévisé. Les bars, les lieux publics retransmettent toujours les informations. Et, sur Picadilly Circus, c'est toujours la même présentatrice qui dégueule les mêmes bulletins, en grand et en haute définition, abreuvant tous les londoniens des malheurs du monde.

La plus belle vitrine. La plateforme de revendication la plus médiatisée d'Angleterre.

Oh, le journal commence. Dans les bars, personne ne le remarque, et chez eux, les badauds ne s'en formalisent pas vraiment. Tout est très habituel, comme une vieille routine, une mécanique bien huilée. En fait, ils ne sont que très peu à lever vraiment leurs yeux vers leur poste de télévision, à cet instant précis, très peu à remarquer que la musique d'ouverture est un peu étrange, très peu à se dire que quelque chose ne tourne pas vraiment très rond, à la BBC, ce soir-là.

Puis, le mot passe, la rumeur commence. Quelqu'un crie de monter le son et les autres se retournent, plantent leurs regards dans l'écran usé, ouvrent de grands yeux face aux images, face à ce qu'ils ont tant de mal à comprendre.

Les écrans, tous les écrans, retransmettent en boucle une courte séquence. Ponctuée d'images très rapides de scènes de guerre et de crimes, elle est surtout surmontée par un visage bien trop connu par les londoniens, et par ces quelques mots, exprimés en un sourire :

« Je vous ai manqué ? »

Moriarty. James Moriarty.

\- Sherlock !

Devant l'exploit vocal de son colocataire et ami, Sherlock fit tomber l'oreille qu'il observait de manière plus précise dans son assiette, sursautant un peu face à cet appel, soupirant et levant les yeux au ciel devant son fish et chips ainsi gâché.

\- As-tu réellement besoin de crier de cette manière ?

Il finit toutefois par se lever, un peu surpris et curieux de voir le visage de John déformé ainsi par la colère. Dans la cuisine, Mary lui dit de baisser un peu le son de la télévision mais, ne l'écoutant pas, John ne fit en fait que le monter, faisant résonner dans l'appartement la voix bien trop connu, bien trop chargée d'affect.

James Moriarty, de son sourire arrogant à ses yeux noirs si vides, incroyable et improbable. Il susurra une nouvelle fois sa question, et Sherlock pu presque sentir John exploser à ses côtés, alors que lui-même se contentait de regarder l'écran avec toute la surprise possible au monde. A quoi jouait-il, vraiment ?

John cria quelque chose, une insulte, peut-être, et se leva du fauteuil, attrapant son manteau pour l'enfiler rageusement, sous les regards un peu perdus de Mary et de Sherlock.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vais tuer ce sale fils de pute !

\- John.

La rage sembla se cristalliser, perdre de sa vigueur, alors qu'il observait les traits un peu figés de Sherlock, son regard un peu brillant.

\- Tu restes là.

Une porte s'ouvrit brutalement, en bas. Des pas gravirent lourdement l'escalier et, ce n'est que lorsque Lestrade ouvrit la porte à la volée qu'ils se rendirent tous compte de la lueur des gyrophares se reflétant dans leur appartement. L'inspecteur semblait paniqué, épuisé, et bien pâle. Il haletait et son regard se posa immédiatement sur l'écran de télévision et sur Moriarty, avant de venir s'accrocher à Sherlock, qui avait profité du trouble pour enfiler à son tour son manteau.

\- Sherlock … Moriarty-

\- Oui, je sais. Je vous suis.

\- Non !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à suivre l'inspecteur, John l'attrapa par le bras, le tournant à nouveau vers lui, l'empêchant de partir. Cela les surprit tous, Lestrade et Mary avançant d'un pas pour tenter de les séparer, après un court instant d'hébétude, mais cela ne fit que serrer le cœur de Sherlock. Il pouvait voir toute la colère, toute l'inquiétude qui courrait dans les yeux de son ami, toute la sollicitude qu'il lui portait.

\- Il fait tout cela pour toi. Tu en as conscience, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que tu ne peux pas y aller.

John le regardait, gravement, ses yeux un peu plus sombres qu'à l'habitude, sa poigne plus ferme autour de son bras. Sherlock se mordit la lèvre, indécis, tiraillé entre la curiosité et la sécurité, entre l'amant et l'ami.

\- Je suis désolé, John.

Il se dégagea de la poigne du médecin, tentant d'ignorer le regard blessé et courroucé qu'il posa dès lors sur lui, et se tourna vers Lestrade, qu'il suivit après que celui-ci ait reprit un peu de ses esprits. Il monta dans la voiture de police et, quelque part, alors qu'il n'y croyait plus vraiment, John le rejoignit, s'installant à ses côtés. Le médecin boucla sa ceinture, laissa ses mains se poser sur ses cuisses, et Sherlock observa ses poings se faire et se défaire, compulsivement, sa mâchoire se contracter. Il semblait au-delà de la colère. Le détective soupira, tentant de se concentrer plutôt sur ce qui les attendait, sur ce qui avait pu passer par la tête de James pour faire une telle chose.

\- Il va falloir que nous parlions. Après tout ça, il va falloir que tu me dises ce qui se passe dans ta foutue tête.

Sherlock acquiesça, sans pourtant le regarder. John avait conscience que tout ceci était un piège lui étant destiné, mais savait-il réellement quelle était la raison qui se cachait derrière tant de théâtralité ? Le détective posa son front contre la vitre, observant la ville passer en accéléré sous ses yeux, alors que tous se dirigeaient vers un point précis de la métropole.

James souhaitait se montrer, faire savoir qu'il était toujours en vie. Il voulait que tous sachent qu'il était bien vivant, de retour.

Sherlock avait peur de comprendre où il souhaitait vraiment en venir.

* * *

James se permit de sourire, les yeux fixés sur l'écran de son téléphone portable retransmettant la BBC et la vidéo de son comeback.

\- La police est alertée. Scotland Yard est sur le coup.

Le criminel hocha la tête, laissant Sebastian régler des derniers détails avec le petit génie de l'informatique qu'il avait trouvé pour ce coup – et qui, malheureusement, ne sortirait pas vivant de toute cette histoire, les affaires étant les affaires et le secret professionnel, dans leur branche d'activité, légèrement _mortel_ -, se permettant de savourer un peu de son égo retrouvé. Il releva les yeux vers le vieil entrepôt qu'ils avaient choisis comme scène principale de leur spectacle, vers les snipers installés sur les poutres métalliques plongées dans la pénombre, faisant fi de leur présence lorsque ses yeux se posèrent plus précisément sur eux. Il avait trois voitures cachées à l'arrière et des hommes qui sécurisaient le périmètre. Il avait un informaticien et une taupe dans la police locale.

Et, surtout, il avait Sebastian.

Le criminel ferma la page sur son smartphone, ouvrit celle des messages et pianota quelques mots à l'adresse de l'inspecteur en chef Gregory Lestrade, dont il avait pris le numéro dans le portable de Sherlock, quelques semaines plus tôt. Sebastian s'approcha de lui, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Tout comme il ne dit rien lorsqu'il colla son corps contre le sien, posant une main sur sa hanche, baissant son visage pour venir déposer un baiser dans sa nuque.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu fasses tout ça pour lui.

James envoya le message, après l'avoir relu, puis verrouilla son portable, le rangeant dans la poche intérieure de son costume. Il ne se permit de repousser Sebastian que lorsque celui-ci posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur lui, s'arrachant de sa poigne, se moquant un peu de voir de la colère dans ses yeux à son geste.

\- Tout ce que je n'ai jamais fait pour toi ?

Comment aurait-il pu avouer de manière si franche à Sherlock que, oui, il avait déjà couché avec Sebastian ? Comment aurait-il pu lui dire qu'ils avaient été amants, pendant des années ? James remit sa veste de costume en place, s'éloigna de quelques pas. Leur relation, chaotique, n'avait néanmoins été basée que sur le sexe, et, bien que James s'était vu parfois entrainé à nouveau par le charisme et le désir de l'ancien soldat, tout s'était terminé bien des années auparavant. Sebastian avait été le bras-droit du parrain de la pègre de Boston avant d'être le sien, en savait bien plus sur le business que n'importe qui et, vraiment, il fallait le voir maculé du sang de sa victime actuelle, son sourire arrogant plaqué sur les lèvres, les yeux rendus noirs du plaisir qu'il avait eu à ainsi mettre un terme à une vie, c'était juste … fantastique.

Mais, Sebastian n'était pas du genre jaloux. Il n'était pas même du genre à se laisser toucher par quoi que ce soit qui soit un tant soit peu romantique, si bien qu'il le regarda juste avec beaucoup d'amusement dans les yeux, fermant sa veste de cuir noir et bombant un peu le torse.

\- Il doit être un sacré bon coup.

\- Il est au-delà de ça.

C'était vrai. Sherlock était véritablement au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu connaitre, de par le passé. Sebastian renifla de manière dédaigneuse, se détournant pour attraper le sac noir qui reposait, quelques mètres plus loin, sur le sol de béton froid. Il le mit sur son épaule, puis, après un dernier coup d'œil vers James, s'éloigna, prenant dès lors sa place dans la pièce grandeur nature qu'ils s'apprêtaient à jouer.

\- Pas de conneries, Jim. Je surveille tes arrières, mais n'en fais pas trop.

Le criminel ne fit que sourire. Il pouvait entendre les sirènes se rapprocher, la tension devenir plus forte, plus palpable, dans ses muscles et ses sens. Il sentait l'arme accrochée à sa ceinture, dans son dos, et pouvait presque imaginer, avec plaisir, le regard affolé de Sherlock lorsqu'il le verrait ainsi offert en pâture aux autorités et à son grand frère.

Il se mit à siffloter un air bien trop connu de Queen.

Le spectacle devait continuer.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent sur place pour découvrir le bâtiment en partie encerclé. Il y avait une foule impressionnante d'uniformes en tout genre, de personnages plus ou moins influents, et Sherlock sentit la nausée l'étreindre en voyant que, vraiment, James s'était mis dans un véritable pétrin. Toutes les forces policières de Londres semblaient être ainsi regroupées en ce lieu, et le tout n'était plus qu'un bordel d'aboiements, de cris, de gyrophares et de sirènes braillantes.

\- Inspecteur Lestrade. Je suis responsable de cette opération. Dégagez de là.

La police locale s'écarta, sous le regard courroucé des hauts gradés présents, laissant la place à Scotland Yards et à la division de l'inspecteur, dont les hommes se hâtèrent, dès lors, de prendre contact avec les forces spéciales dépêchées sur place. Après quelques minutes, Lestrade finit par revenir vers eux, John toujours bouillonnant de colère, ses traits se creusant d'inquiétude au fur et à mesure que les forces policières se regroupaient et que les informations leurs parvenaient, Sherlock un peu hébété par le choc, le cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine à savoir James enfermé là-dedans.

\- On va rentrer. Pas besoin d'une grande équipe, il est seul, à ce qu'on en sait.

\- Il aura des snipers. Il _adore_ les snipers.

\- On va déjà tenter de savoir ce qu'il veut.

John tourna légèrement le regard vers Sherlock, la réponse déjà prête sur le bout de la langue. Il ferma les poings et soupira en le voyant ainsi tourné vers le bâtiment, hermétique au monde, complétement concentré sur l'entrepôt et sur ce qu'il contenait.

Il y eu du bruit, mais aucun tir. Une équipe entrait, rapidement, pas plus d'une dizaine d'hommes, et, quelque part, Sherlock sentit comme une espèce de boule se former dans ses entrailles, grandir, prête à éclater et à l'avaler tout entier. Quelque chose qui lui donna envie de hurler. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, sans qu'il ne prête la moindre attention à ceux l'entourant et au danger de la chose, il s'élança, faisant fi des cris de John et de ceux des forces présentes, suivant l'unité alors qu'ils avançaient plus en avant dans le bâtiment.

Il ralentit une fois plongé dans la pénombre des lieux. L'entrée empruntée n'était qu'un grand et étroit couloir, sécurisé par deux agents qui tentèrent de le freiner, mais auxquels il échappa sans réellement beaucoup d'efforts. Les ordres aboyés par Lestrade, alors que lui, John, et le reste de son équipe entraient à sa suite l'aidèrent probablement à s'en sortir si bien.

\- Vous êtes devenu complètement dingue, Holmes ?!

Le détective l'ignora, se détournant à nouveau, avançant plus en avant, contournant un nouvel agent, pour entrer dans l'entrepôt à proprement parler, pour avancer dans la grande salle froide et insalubre, plongée dans la pénombre. James était au milieu de la pièce, vêtu d'un très chic et luxueux costume coupé sur-mesure, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, un grand sourire sur le visage en se voyant ainsi être mis en joue par les agents présents, qui lui criaient de se rendre, de se mettre à genoux. Le voyant ainsi, presque prêt à se faire abattre, à se laisser capturer, Sherlock sentit ses entrailles se tordre, et il avança plus en avant, se mettant bien plus dans la lumière.

Immédiatement, le repérant, les yeux de James brûlèrent dans leurs orbites, noirs, incandescents. Avides. Sherlock sentit son regard s'ancrer au sien et eu du mal à reprendre sa respiration, tant le regard de son amant paraissait chargé d'affects. Le voir ainsi faisait presque mal. Le voir endosser le rôle de Moriarty à nouveau était blessant, et il s'empressa de se détourner, une espèce de colère se formant rapidement dans son ventre.

Comme toujours, pour lui, tout cela ne semblait être qu'un jeu.

\- Laissez-moi lui parler.

Lestrade l'observa comme s'il lui avait soudainement poussé une deuxième tête. Ses sourcils se haussèrent, presque comiquement, et il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, semblant chercher ses mots.

\- Je ne-

\- Il a des snipers cachés sous ces poutres, là et là, je dirai deux, peut-être trois. Il a certainement des hommes prêts à intervenir au cas où. Il fait tout cela pour une raison précise. Il ne se donnerait pas ainsi en spectacle s'il n'avait pas une vraie raison.

John claqua sa langue contre son palais, un peu pâle, le visage contorsionné dans quelque chose se partageant entre douleur et rage. Sherlock ne put soutenir son regard, sentant un gouffre s'ouvrir à nouveau en lui en sachant qu'il commençait à comprendre ce qui se tramait : entre son ami et son amant, il était en train de choisir.

\- Oh, et quelle fantastique raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Lestrade laissa son regard passer sur eux, sembla noter la colère de John et le désespoir grandissant de Sherlock, et ce avec beaucoup d'inquiétude. Il fronça les sourcils au ton venimeux du médecin, à ses mots lourds de sous-entendus, s'effrayant de voir le visage de Sherlock se figer, se fermer et pâlir.

\- Non, Sherlock. Un médiateur va se charger de lui parler.

Le détective sembla un peu abasourdi par son refus, tant il avait semblé croire, réellement, à son approbation. Il le regarda un instant, le jaugeant, comme calculant ses chances, puis après avoir jeté un nouveau coup d'œil vers la silhouette figée de son meilleur ami, se détourna, passant les agents postés et s'avançant vers le criminel consultant, sous les cris outragés de Lestrade, de Donovan et de tous ces autres.

Le geste était symbolique, si chargé de sens que cela donna presque envie à Sherlock de s'enfuir, de les laisser là et de simplement disparaitre. Il pouvait le faire, en fait, cela n'aurait pas été si compliqué. Mais, le sourire de James s'agrandit, son corps se détendit et, vraiment, tout ce que Sherlock pouvait penser clairement, c'était à quel point il avait envie de l'embrasser.

Les lèvres de James bougèrent, doucement, et, immédiatement, ses snipers se mirent en place, braquant les agents postés et ceux qui daignèrent s'avancer, les faisant immédiatement reculer. Sherlock n'arrêta d'avancer que dès lors qu'ils ne furent plus éloignés que de quelques mètres, bien assez pour que leurs mots ne soient pas totalement entendus et amplifiés par l'immensité de tôle qui les enfermait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?!

James sourit. Il y avait tellement de colère, tellement de désespoir et d'inquiétude sur le visage de Sherlock, tellement d'émotions … James pensa ne l'avoir jamais vu si abattu, si bousculé dans ses fondements. C'était délectable. Il se retint d'avancer, de juste l'attraper et de l'embrasser.

\- A ton avis ?

\- Tu essayes de me forcer à … Nous aurions pu faire cela d'une toute autre manière.

James haussa un sourcil, moqueur. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, sa posture restant inchangée, ses yeux passant parfois sur ceux restés en arrière, qui les menaçaient toujours.

\- Tu vas voir, ça va être très drôle.

\- Ils pourraient te tuer !

Oh, et comme les mots résonnèrent, se répercutant sur les murs de tôles, et comme James sentit la surprise percer son regard, sentit un certain silence se faire dans l'espace. Sherlock pâlit, et James pu voir, dans son dos, ses amis faire de même. La panique dans la voix du détective n'aurait pu être feinte, ils le savaient tous.

James pouvait bien l'embrasser, maintenant. Ou, juste lui faire l'amour devant leurs yeux hallucinés. Il avança d'un pas, et se délecta de voir le détective ne pas se dérober, rester à sa place, son regard se mettant à briller de manière plus désespérée encore.

\- Est-ce que tu t'inquiètes ?

\- Bien sûr.

Il apprécia la rapidité avec laquelle le détective répondit, ne réfléchissant pas même à la question qui lui était ainsi posée.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Cette fois, Sherlock ne répondit pas, son visage se contentant de prendre une teinte de cendres, se contractant. James ne lui en voulu pas. Il sourit plus encore et avança d'un nouveau pas, réduisant doucement la distance entre eux.

\- Sherlock !

James soupira et tourna ses yeux vers l'avant, alors que Sherlock se retournait légèrement, observant le visage de Mycroft Holmes, qui avait apparemment décidé de se joindre aux festivités, très rapidement passer d'un blanc d'angoisse à un rouge colérique, faisant de son expression quelque chose de très drôle, du moins pour James.

\- Oh, ton grand-frère ne semble pas être très content de nous voir ensemble ...

Sherlock se tourna à nouveau vers lui, lèvres pincées, yeux pâles devenus plus sombres. Il lui jeta un regard noir, auquel James répondit par un grand sourire, un tantinet forcé.

\- Tu sais ce qui va se passer, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Il te hait, il ne va pas hésiter.

Vraiment, James ne pouvait pas sourire plus qu'en cet instant. Il pensa même qu'il allait se mettre à rire, tant tout ceci lui semblait drôle et tellement amusant. Sherlock ne semblait pas partager cet état de fait, mais, vraiment, il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire.

\- Tirez. Abattez ce salopard.

Lestrade ouvrit de grands yeux, à cela, et John s'empressa de s'avancer, se postant devant Mycroft qui n'avait d'yeux que pour la silhouette du criminel, tentant par là-même de le raisonner.

\- Il y a des snipers, et Sherlock est dans la ligne de mire, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

La fureur de Mycroft se ressentait. John ne pensait pas lui avoir vu un jour un air si colérique, si rageur. Si impétueux. Il semblait prêt à faire brûler le monde, à tout détruire et ravager, et il en avait bien certainement les moyens, en fait. John attrapa son bras, mais l'homme se dégagea violemment, dardant dès lors sur lui un regard brûlant, qui fit taire le médecin.

\- Je vous avais dit de le protéger, de le surveiller !

\- Monsieur ?

Moriarty était parfaitement placé, les tireurs étaient prêts, deux pour les snipers, les autres visant le criminel. Mycroft inspira un souffle tremblant, les yeux posés sur son petit frère, et serra les dents.

\- Tirez.

\- Non !

Le cri de John fut suffisant pour alarmer Sherlock. Une angoisse sourde faisant place en lui, il n'écouta que son cœur lorsque vint le moment de prendre une décision, de semer le chaos, et se retourna, faisant face à Mycroft et aux autres, à tous ces autres qui avaient leurs armes pointées sur le criminel, immobile à ses côtés. Son esprit était plein de l'idée, de la pensée de perdre James, de le voir se faire tuer ou enfermer, de ne plus jamais pouvoir le revoir, en fait, et cela fut suffisant pour le pousser à se placer devant lui, sa plus haute silhouette lui permettant, dès lors, de protéger le criminel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire, Sherlock ?

Que faisait-il, vraiment ? Il n'en savait rien. C'était une erreur, quelque part, il le savait, c'était comme une déclaration ouverte au monde, mais alors, cela avait-il vraiment la moindre importance ?

Il avisa le regard confus de Lestrade et de ses équipiers, l'expression sombre sur le visage de John et la mâchoire contractée de Mycroft, et tout criait, hurlait « stupide », « psychopathe », « trahison » et peut-être aussi « faiblesse ». C'était dans sa tête et c'était dans l'air.

\- Exactement ce à quoi tu t'attendais, non ?

A peu de choses près, en effet. Un frisson parcouru l'échine de James, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps, quelque chose de terrible et de si plaisant, vraiment : la puissance, le triomphe, l'excitation de savoir ses desseins enfin menés à bien. Il avança d'un nouveau pas, dans le dos du détective, se pencha légèrement pour avoir l'occasion d'apercevoir toute la rage et le désespoir qui se pressaient dans les yeux de Mycroft – oh, tout ça était bien assez pour le contenter pendant des semaines entières ! – et se dit que tous deux pouvaient faire bien mieux, encore, n'est-ce pas ?

James était doué pour insuffler le chaos. Et, pour trouver de nouveaux moyens de le répandre.

Il attrapa le poignet gauche de Sherlock de sa main droite. Le détective résista un peu, sourcils froncés face à son geste, lui demandant de le lâcher, mais pas assez pour que James obtempère. Souriant dangereusement, le criminel tira, fit se retourner le détective, qui l'observa avec une sorte de terreur et de questionnement dans les yeux – oh, il savait parfaitement ce qui allait arriver … - et, sous le regard ébahi de l'assemblée, plongea sa main dans sa nuque et rapprocha leurs visages.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, s'écrasèrent, l'une contre l'autre, brutalement, avidement, et James dû passer sa main dans ses cheveux et juste tirer pour l'empêcher de se dérober. Sherlock ouvrit pourtant les lèvres, à un moment, et si son corps ne parvint pas à se détendre dans son étreinte, au moins se mit-il doucement à répondre au baiser, posant ses doigts libres sur son torse. James laissa sa langue passer dans la bouche de son amant et, vraiment, dès lors, le monde entier ne sembla plus vraiment exister.

Leur baiser se fit passionné. James lâcha son poignet et agrippa sa hanche, passant sa main sous son manteau ouvert, l'autre toujours perdue dans sa nuque. Sherlock ne tenta plus de se débattre, serrant la chemise du criminel entre ses doigts et se rapprochant de lui, faisant ainsi fi du lieu et de la situation, et collant presque leurs corps. Quelque part, l'un d'eux deux gémit dans le baiser et, ce fut suffisant pour réveiller James et le sortir de sa torpeur.

Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, qu'il avait fermés dans le baiser, le visage un peu penché alors que Sherlock s'occupait à se laisser embrasser, et les posa sur John, puis sur Mycroft avec une joie bestiale, s'amusant de leur ébahissement et de leur rage.

Il fit passer le message à l'ainé des Holmes, le « j'ai gagné » que ses lèvres ne pouvaient pas exprimer, le « Sherlock est à moi » que ses gestes n'avaient de cesse de démontrer. Ses yeux brillèrent, et il sut que Mycroft avait compris lorsque son visage prit un teint de cendres, lorsqu'il recula puis se détourna, quittant précipitamment la pièce.

James finit par se reculer, quittant les lèvres de Sherlock, qui le regardait d'un air un peu hagard, toujours avide. Il adressa un grand sourire à sa Némésis, qui sembla très vite se rappeler sa colère au travers du brouillard qui venait de tomber sur lui. Sherlock fronça les sourcils, fit un pas en arrière, lâchant la chemise du criminel. Il n'eut, toutefois, pas le temps d'exprimer toute la confusion qui se lisait sur son visage.

James, dans un sourire un peu fou, reprit son poignet en main, le tordant vers l'arrière, le forçant à nouveau à se retourner dans un cri de douleur. Il tordit dans sa main son bras, bien assez pour le contraindre à rester immobile. John, à cela, avança d'un pas, mais, alors, James sortit son revolver et en posa le canon contre la tempe du détective, arrêtant par là-même son geste, faisant à nouveau monter une tension détestable dans l'entrepôt.

\- Vous allez très sagement nous laisser partir, ou alors, je lui explose sa jolie petite cervelle.

Entre ses bras, Sherlock, comprenant ainsi son manège, cessa de se débattre dans sa poigne, et soupira face à tant de théâtralité.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Il me tarde de m'enfuir, toute cette histoire et ce baiser m'ont rendu un peu chaud … Fini de jouer.

Sherlock avisa les armes levées vers eux, le visage indécis de John. Ce dernier l'observa un instant, douloureusement, avant de se tourner vers Lestrade, auquel il glissa quelques mots qui eurent l'effet immédiat de faire baisser les armes pointées vers eux. Sherlock sentit son cœur se serrer, à cela.

\- Tu ne pourras pas aller bien loin, Moriarty !

Le criminel sourit, fit un geste un peu suggestif à l'inspecteur, puis poussa son otage vers le fond du bâtiment, où il finit par disparaitre à son tour, de même que ses snipers.

\- Bordel de merde !

Ils furent récupérés par Sebastian en-dehors de l'immeuble, avant que les forces de l'ordre n'aient eut le temps de réagir et de se mettre à leur poursuite. La voiture était une limousine, cette fois, avec vitres teintées, banquettes en cuir immenses et séparation entre chauffeur et passagers mais, vraiment, rien de tout cela ne plut à Sherlock. Il regarda avec colère James rire de la situation, s'extasier sur les expressions hébétées de ses amis, sur la mine courroucée de Mycroft et, vraiment, le détective tenta même d'ouvrir la porte pour pouvoir échapper à cela, la découvrant close, bien entendue. Le paysage londonien défila rapidement sous ses yeux, pour se faire plus lent alors qu'ils quittaient la ville. Entre temps, James avait récupéré son portable dans sa poche et l'avait jeté par la fenêtre, prévenant toute traque, son affreux sourire triomphant ne quittant jamais vraiment ses lèvres.

\- Tout cela n'a rien de drôle.

\- Au contraire, ça l'est terriblement.

Il avait allumé une cigarette, comme pour fêter sa victoire, et Sherlock ne pouvait s'empêcher de plisser le nez de dégoût, ne sachant vraiment si c'était simplement pour lui faire comprendre que l'odeur le gênait, ou pour lui démontrer à quel point cette mise en scène lui avait paru sordide. Le voyant ainsi furieux contre lui, James n'en sourit que plus, jeta sa cigarette à peine entamée par la fenêtre, se tournant dès lors vers lui, s'approchant alors que le détective ne faisait que se dérober.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Tu es un imbécile. Est-ce que tu penses parfois aux conséquences de tes actes ?

James passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, son regard redevenu noir, dangereux.

\- Bien sûr. Tout ce que je fais est calculé, étudié, soupesé … Rien n'est fait au hasard. Et, tu sais ce que j'essayais de démontrer, aujourd'hui ?

Oh, vraiment, Sherlock n'avait pas envie d'entendre _ça_. Il posa sa main sur le torse de James pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus, mais le laissa pourtant poser ses lèvres dans sa nuque, remonter jusqu'à son oreille, qu'il mordilla gentiment. Il souffla un air chaud, qui tira un frisson au détective.

\- Qu'il n'est pas bon toucher à ce qui m'appartiens.

James le poussa en arrière, s'allongeant sur lui, l'empêchant dès lors de partir et de se débattre. Il avait gagné. Gagné. Il n'en pouvait plus de sourire, n'en pouvait plus de simplement se dire que tout revenait désormais à la normale. Une normalité qui cachait un bonus, et non des moindres.

\- Je te déteste.

James sourit, et l'embrassa, le faisant taire. Il passa ses mains sous sa chemise et se redressa un peu pour pouvoir l'en dévêtir, enlevant rapidement les boutons, se baissant à nouveau pour descendre sa bouche sur la peau ainsi offerte. En entendant Sherlock se mettre à perdre le contrôle, en le sentant passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, James entreprit de lui enlever son pantalon et, quelque part, Sebastian s'occupa simplement de monter le son de l'autoradio plus fort pour ne pas avoir à les entendre.

\- Ils savent tous que tu es à moi.

\- Tu n'imagines pas – _oh oh, encore, là, juste là_ … - tout ce que cela va nous coûter. Ils auraient pu te tuer. Ils vont me détester pour ça.

James se redressa pour enlever sa propre chemise, son propre pantalon, incapable de se retenir, pas maintenant qu'il avait désormais tout ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité : Sherlock, sous lui, ne souhaitant que lui, sachant que tous ceux qui lui étaient chers le savaient également. C'était juste … la perfection. Enfin, enfin, la véritable _perfection_.

Et, dire que Sherlock allait devoir leur expliquer tout cela, en rentrant …

* * *

 **Voilà, tout le monde est désormais au courant, cela risque de faire mal .. Le prochain chapitre sera plus long. Je vous le livre très vite. J'espère que vous avez aimé celui-ci et, n'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le seul salaire de l'auteur !**


	9. HUIT - Coming-out

_**Disclaimer**_ **:** Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et l'histoire reviennent à Sir Doyle, le contexte et les personnalités à Messieurs Moffat et Gatiss. Je ne fais que spéculer, user et faire souffrir de biens innocents personnages de fiction.

 _ **Au départ**_ **:** La série "Sherlock", créée et développée par Moffat et Gatiss, pour BBC. Adaptation libre de l'oeuvre littéraire de Doyle, la série transpose l'univers et les personnages au XXIe siècle : "Sherlock Holmes est détective consultant et il accueille comme colocataire le Docteur Watson, un ex médecin de l'armée britannique blessé en Afghanistan. Il aide Scotland Yard à résoudre des enquêtes ardues en utilisant ses dons d'observation et de déduction associés aux technologies actuelles. [...]" (cf. Wikipédia). Série géniale. Acteurs monstrueux. Personnages merveilleux.

 _ **Le speech**_ **:** Il y eu une certaine curiosité, au départ, juste quelque chose d'intriguant, de différent et de spécial, chez cet adolescent un peu étrange, un peu comme lui. Puis, il y eu l'obsession, la folie guidée, la folie abreuvée, celle émergeant dans les profondeurs de sa cellule anglaise, celle que Mycroft Holmes était venu chaque jour alimenter. Sherlock Holmes est là, là, quelque part, et il a envie de jouer. James Moriarty souhaite simplement lui trouver un jeu à la hauteur de son génie. Il ne pensait pas que son plan, bien huilé, parfaitement conçu, pourrait prendre une telle tournure. Il ignorait que l'obsession était devenue à ce point hors de tout contrôle.

 _ **Ce qu'il faut savoir**_ **:** **Sheriarty**. Pur et dur. Et du John/Mary. Je répète que ce n'est pas un slow build, dans le sens où le contexte se situe au milieu d'une histoire déjà bien entamée. Quelques références à un Moriarty/Moran passé dans ce chapitre.

 _ **Remerciements**_ **:** Aux lecteurs, aux gens de passage, à ceux qui aiment, qui suivent, qui ajoutent en favoris ! Et, surtout, toute ma gratitude aux reviewers : **Easemysoul** , encore merci pour ton assiduité, je suis très heureuse que cette fic te plaise autant (Sherlock a bien l'air un peu passif dans le chapitre précédent, voire même dans toute cette histoire, je ne le cache pas. J'appuie un peu là-dessus, je force peut-être un peu le trait, car il ne faut pas oublier que James, au départ, l'a séquestré et violé pour avoir ce qu'il souhaitait. Si tout cela semble .. "romantique" désormais, dans la tête de Sherlock, tout est très nouveau, perturbant et, surtout, il n'est pas dupe sur le malsain de la chose) ! **Cherina1625** , merci pour tous ces compliments qui me font chaud au cœur ! **FanOfFairyTail** , j'espère que ce chapitre est arrivé bien assez vite ;), merci pour ton soutien ! **Llio** , malheureusement, pas de lemon complet dans ce chapitre, encore une petite ébauche, rien de décrit :( Je suis une novice dans l'écriture des lemons, c'est très honnêtement un peu compliqué pour moi, plus que d'écrire ce que j'ai l'habitude de produire ^^" MAIS, il y en aura dans les prochains chapitres, dont un fameux dans le prochain chapitre, et j'espère qu'il te plaira ;) ! Encore un GRAND MERCI à vous tous, cela me fait chaud au cœur de voir que vous suivez cette fic et l'appréciez !

 _ **Premières infos sur ce chapitre**_ **:** Suite directe du précédent chapitre : nous retrouvons Sherlock le lendemain de cette soirée mouvementée .. Des explications avec ses proches semblent obligatoires. La fin de ce chapitre annonce le suivant qui, lui, sera décisif quant à la relation de nos deux protagonistes.

 _ **A écouter**_ **:** _Fuck 'Em Only We Know_ de Banks  & _Take Care_ de Drake ft. Rihanna.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Votre serviteur,

 **AMAZINGmadness**.

* * *

 **X**

 **HUIT.**

 **« Coming-out ».**

 _ **« Strike the match now, we're a perfect match. Perfect, somehow. We were meant for one another. Burn with me tonight. »**_

* * *

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être raccompagné jusqu'à ma porte.

\- Ordre du boss.

Sherlock jeta un regard las au rétroviseur, ignorant le sourire moqueur que lui servit le bras-droit de Moriarty. Une énième fois, il tenta d'ouvrir la portière, plus par provocation que par réelle volonté de s'enfuir, et il put très bien entendre comment l'assassin alla jusqu'à grincer entre ses dents à quel point il pouvait être puéril. Moran fumait, la fenêtre de la voiture à peine ouverte, le coude posé contre le montant de la portière, habillé d'une veste de cuir noir, d'un tee-shirt un peu trop moulant et d'un jean brut. Il avait des rangers et une coupe de cheveux militaire, un effroyable accent américain, bien certainement texan. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir où James était allé le chercher.

Le détective frotta ses yeux, bailla de manière peu élégante. Il se sentait épuisé, n'ayant pas vraiment pu dormir la nuit dernière – à qui était-ce la faute ? -, et savait que bien pire l'attendait encore. Le repos ne viendrait pas avant des heures encore, il en était certain. Il allait d'abord falloir subir la foudre et les interrogatoires divers, ce qui semblait être bien au-delà de ses forces.

\- Celui qui vous a torturé n'était pas vraiment doué. Ou, alors, il savait cruellement ce qu'il faisait.

Sherlock sourit de voir le sniper lever les yeux vers lui, dans le rétroviseur, avisant son regard dangereux et froid avec un peu de légèreté. Il parlait des deux cicatrices qui barraient son visage. Etrange que l'œil n'ait pas été touché … Définitivement, son bourreau avait totalement su ce qu'il faisait.

\- Tu as beau être le favori de Moriarty, ne joue pas trop avec mes nerfs, Holmes. Garde ta salive pour la queue du boss.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil, loin d'être offusqué par ces paroles, un peu surpris de l'entendre parler ainsi de James et de leur relation. Un sourire un peu mauvais vint étirer le coin de ses lèvres, alors qu'il jetait un regard un peu papillonnant à la grande carrure de Moran, qui n'avait plus l'air si décontracté qu'auparavant installé comme il l'était dans son siège de cuir si luxueux.

\- Pas besoin de faire une telle chose. Il est plus du genre à me sucer, moi, en général.

La voiture freina si brutalement que Sherlock se félicita d'avoir mis sa ceinture de sécurité – pour une fois. Il se retint néanmoins d'une main posée sur le siège avant, levant un regard un peu las vers Moran, qui ne fit que se tourner vers lui en serrant les dents, les yeux verts orageux.

\- Susceptible ?

\- Dégage avant que je ne casse ta jolie petite gueule.

Le bruit de portes qu'on déverrouille retentit dans l'habitacle, et vraiment, Sherlock ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, ne s'empêchant pourtant pas d'adresser un clin d'œil appuyé à l'assassin alors qu'il descendait, celui-ci redémarrant en trombe dès lors que la portière fut refermée.

Sherlock n'était pas un expert, mais il était désormais certain que quelque chose s'était passé entre Moran et James. Peut-être rien, toutefois bien assez pour que la jalousie soit palpable dans le regard de l'assassin. Une moue déçue s'imprima sur ses traits. Devait-il lui-même être jaloux de lui ?

\- Mr Holmes ?

Sherlock se retourna à l'entente de son nom, sortant de ses pensées un peu rêveuses pour se retrouver nez à nez avec … eh bien …

Oh. Mycroft avait-il réellement alerté toutes les forces de police d'Angleterre ?

Il se trouvait à l'angle de Baker Street et la rue entière était bouclée, occupée par des agents en uniforme, entre police locale et Scotland Yard, tous pianotant sur leurs ordinateurs ou parlant via des radios primitives. Il y avait là un service d'ordre bien trop conséquent, bien trop immense pour le peu qui lui semblait être arrivé, vraiment et, quelque part, paniquant un peu, Sherlock se contenta de pousser l'agent qui l'avait interpellé pour simplement avancer rapidement vers son immeuble, incapable de se rendre réellement compte de ce que tout cela voulait dire.

Il vit une des voitures personnelles de Mycroft – mauvais signe – et même celle de Molly – _pardon_ ? – garées devant le 221B, et se dit qu'il devait peut-être faire demi-tour. Il était habillé de la même façon que la veille – le froissement et les plis de ses habits ne laisseraient aucun doute à Mycroft sur ses activités de la nuit – et devait vraiment avoir une mine affreuse. Aucun mensonge ne parvenait à se construire dans son esprit un peu ralenti par la fatigue, aucune histoire qu'il aurait pu, dès lors, leur servir en guise de subterfuge. Ils allaient vouloir la vérité, ils allaient lui demander des comptes et, vraiment, Sherlock était si éreinté, si fatigué d'avoir à toujours s'expliquer et s'excuser pour quelque chose qui ne lui semblait pas si mauvais que cela … Qu'ils se mêlent de leurs affaires, après tout.

Les nerfs à nouveau à vif, il contourna les agents, ignora leurs sollicitations et poussa la porte de son immeuble. Il croisa Donovan et fit semblant de ne pas voir sa bouche s'arrondir de surprise et son regard se remplir d'acide. Il monta les marches deux à deux pour se retrouver face à la porte grande ouverte de son appartement, d'où émanaient de nombreuses voix. Empli de pas mal de ses … proches.

Mrs Hudson avait un plateau dans les mains et passait de l'un à l'autre en leur proposant une tasse de thé, le visage un peu soucieux. Elle s'inquiétait, parlait beaucoup trop, surtout pour ne rien dire, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait trop stressée. Mary était assise sur le canapé et avait les coudes posées sur ses genoux, les yeux happés par la télévision et les informations qui ne cessaient d'être diffusées – était-ce vraiment son portrait et celui de James épinglés ainsi sur la chaine de télévision nationale ? – et Molly se tenait près d'elle, se tordant les mains, angoissée au-delà du possible. Il ne pouvait pas voir Lestrade, John ou encore Mycroft, mais pouvait les entendre, murmurant et se disputant presque, dans la cuisine.

Toute une joyeuse bande, vraiment, n'attendant certainement que lui. Vraisemblablement tous à sa recherche. Sherlock se mordit la lèvre, un peu gêné par cet état de fait, les savoir remuant ciel et terre pour le retrouver alors que lui et James n'avaient faits en fait que s'envoyer en l'air dans une limousine pour la plus grande partie de la nuit.

Il poussa la porte assez fortement pour qu'elle vienne claquer contre le mur, les faisant tous sursauter, leurs regards venant immédiatement se poser sur lui qui, mal à l'aise, ne fit que les dévisager en retour. Il manqua de rouler des yeux d'affliction de les trouver tout de suite si surpris de le voir ainsi, sain et sauf, libre et surtout en un seul morceau. Avaient-ils vraiment tous crus que James allait vraiment lui faire exploser le crâne ? (D'accord, il avait presque failli le pousser au suicide, mais cela faisait maintenant des années, tant de temps que Sherlock arrivait même parfois à totalement occulter cette pensée).

\- Mon Dieu ! Sherlock !

Après quelques secondes de flottement, d'un silence lourd et affligeant, Mrs Hudson posa brutalement son plateau sur le fauteuil de John – bienheureusement vide -, s'avança si rapidement vers lui qu'il ne put éviter le moment où ses bras vinrent l'enlacer, le serrant fortement contre elle. Il se relaxait à peine dans son étreinte, un peu heureux – oh, ça, il n'allait vraiment jamais le dire à haute voix – de sa sollicitude, qu'elle le lâcha, s'évertuant par la suite à lui tourner autour, caquetant sans fin et cherchant certainement une preuve sur le fait qu'il allait bien et qu'il était bien entier. Un peu gêné, las, Sherlock lui lança de sa voix trainante que, oui, tout allait bien et, surtout, levant enfin les yeux vers les autres, qu'ils n'auraient pas dû faire toute une montagne de cela, qu'ils n'auraient pas dû tous tant s'inquiéter pour lui.

Il sut immédiatement qu'il avait fait là une erreur. Les visages se fermèrent, les expressions se figèrent, se métamorphosèrent. Un silence pesant empli la pièce, se propageant entre eux tous comme un gaz, inflammable, corrosif, toxique. John, qui s'était avancé dans le salon en entendant le cri de Mrs Hudson, eut un sourire qui lui sembla un peu mauvais, une expression si sombre que Sherlock eut un instant l'impression qu'il allait juste s'avancer et le frapper. Il n'en fit rien.

\- Et, pourquoi ? Moriarty te kidnappe, _encore_ , et nous sommes censés le laisser faire ? A quoi est-ce que vous jouez, tous les deux ?

Il cria presque ces derniers mots, avec une rage certaine, et Sherlock put se sentir presque rétrécir sous son regard venimeux. Quelque part, il eut envie de lui expliquer. Quelque part, il eut simplement envie de lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, levant un peu ses mains pour l'inciter au calme, parlant dès lors de manière posée et réfléchie, ne souhaitant pas les braquer davantage – et surtout pas réitérer l'expérience du coup de poing que John lui avait donné quelques mois plus tôt lorsqu'il était revenu de Russie.

\- J'ignorais qu'il allait faire une telle chose. Il ne m'en a pas parlé. Si j'avais su que James allait-

\- _James_ ?!

Une nouvelle fois, il résista à l'envie de rouler des yeux en voyant Molly et Lestrade s'offusquer presque de l'entendre parler ainsi du criminel. Leur mine stupéfaite pouvait presque paraitre drôle, en fait.

\- Oui, James. C'est ainsi qu'il se prénomme.

Il ne regretta pas de paraitre un peu blessant dans le ton utilisé, mais il avait parfois réellement l'impression de devoir tout leur apprendre. Ils n'étaient parfois tous que des idiots. Sherlock croisa ses bras sur son torse, un sourcil haussé et, vraiment, il ne s'attendit pas à ce que Molly s'avance et, de manière impromptue, vienne le gifler en plein visage.

Son visage, sous la surprise et la force du coup, effectua un tour sur la gauche, et il grimaça sous la douleur qui s'éleva immédiatement de sa joue – avait-elle fait exprès de le frapper de la main qui portait sa bague de fiançailles ? -, relevant un regard un peu offusqué vers elle, s'émouvant à peine de la voir si en colère, si peinée, si … déçue.

\- Alors, tout ça, le baiser et tout le reste, tout cela n'était pas feint, n'est-ce pas ? Tu joues le jeu de Moriarty ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à rétorquer, prêt à utiliser tous les arguments possibles pour faire disparaitre les larmes dans ses yeux – pourquoi la voir si mal lui semblait si douloureux ? -, prêt à tout dire pour simplement faire taire la culpabilité et l'angoisse qui montaient rapidement à l'intérieur de lui. Lestrade le devança, une certaine colère venant à son tour poindre sur son visage, au-delà de toute la surprise qu'il semblait ressentir.

\- Vous rigolez, j'espère ?! Vous voulez dire qu'il ne vous a pas _forcé_ ?

Tout cela ne tournait vraiment pas dans son sens.

\- Je ne … James est-

\- Ils sont amants depuis des mois. Au bas mot.

Tous tournèrent les yeux vers l'ainé des Holmes, qui souriait, méprisant, adossé au plan de travail de la cuisine, le dévisageant. Sherlock sentit quelque chose en lui tomber alors que les visages de ses amis se tordaient, oscillant entre incompréhension et colère, entre déception et ébahissement.

Il envoya un regard venimeux à son frère, alors que la surprise, les désaccords, tombèrent soudainement sur lui. Ils avaient tous quelque chose à dire, tous une opinion à formuler. Sherlock serra plus fortement ses bras autour de lui.

\- Vous avez perdu l'esprit ?! Moriarty est un salaud ! Vous voulez être jugé pour complicité ou quoi ?!

Lestrade.

\- Sherlock, après tout ce qu'il a fait, vraiment ? Après tout ce qu'il _nous_ a fait ? Pourquoi tu fais cela ? Est-ce que tu as pensé à tes amis, à ta famille ?

Molly.

Bien sûr qu'il y avait pensé. Bien sûr. Il avait passé des mois à se rendre malade, à tenter de trouver des stratagèmes, des moyens pour ne pas succomber, pour s'absoudre de son emprise. Pour eux. Pour eux tous.

\- Ce genre de relation va finir par te détruire ! C'est ça que tu veux, qu'il te tue ? Il joue avec toi, et tu es assez stupide pour le laisser faire !

John.

Oh non, non, John, _s'il te plait_ , ne dis pas ça …

\- Il t'a mis toutes ces choses dans la tête, Sherlock, tu le sais, non ?

Non. C'était faux. C'était au-delà de toute réalité. Le détective ouvrit la bouche, la referma.

\- Stupide petit frère. Tu ne comprendras jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

« _Les sentiments sont des faiblesses. L'amour est une tare._ »

Mycroft.

Mrs Hudson et Mary se regardaient, un peu inquiètes de voir ainsi les autres s'emporter, un peu peinées de voir Sherlock se trouver au milieu de tant de reproches. Ce dernier les laissa parler, au moins pour un temps, ne sachant réellement que dire, ne sachant vraiment que faire, se contentant d'endiguer la peine qui venait serrer son cœur et la rancœur qui montait doucement en lui. Il serra les poings, les bras toujours serrés autour de son corps, immobile sur ses deux jambes, le corps tendu.

\- Tu es complétement taré.

\- Comment pouvez-vous coucher avec un tel malade ?!

\- Il ne fait que jouer avec tes sentiments. Tu es tellement idiot de te laisser ainsi faire.

\- Il faut être complétement fou pour vouloir une telle chose de Moriarty !

Quelque part, les mots se mélangèrent, les phrases s'entrechoquèrent, et Sherlock sentit sa respiration se faire plus rapide, son cœur s'emballer. Il baissa les yeux, ne pouvant supporter tout ce qui se tenait dans leurs regards – peine, rancœur, trahison, déception, colère, _pitié_ -, se mettant à déchiffrer de manière intense le sol, se détestant de sentir des larmes poindre aux coins de ses yeux, de ressentir tant d'esseulement et de peine face à leurs mots.

Tout cela à cause de James. Sherlock n'arrivait pas même à lui en vouloir. Etait-ce ce qu'il avait voulu en mettant en place toute cette mise en scène ? Le voir se confronter aux avis de ses amis, le voir se détourner d'eux pour enfin lui revenir entièrement ?

James n'était pas le pire cerveau criminel de ce siècle pour rien. Il savait diablement ce qu'il faisait.

Les barrières dans sa tête ne purent bientôt plus retenir grand-chose : il serra les dents, laissa ses ongles rentrer douloureusement dans les paumes de ses mains et releva un regard furieux vers eux, eux tous, tous ceux qui se proclamaient comme étant ses amis, tous ceux qui le jugeaient, désormais, incapables de comprendre, incapables d' _accepter_. Il avait tant fait pour eux, s'en rendaient-ils seulement compte ? Il n'avait pas mérité de se voir ainsi dénigré, ainsi bafoué dans ses choix. Ils ne connaissaient pas James comme lui le connaissait. Ils ne savaient rien.

Quelque part, ils n'étaient rien.

\- Fermez-là !

Ils se turent immédiatement, choqués de son éclat, le dévisageant à nouveau avec surprise, le dégoûtant dès lors plus que de raison. Sherlock eu envie de hurler à son tour, de leur dire tout ce qu'il pensait, tout ce qu'il ressentait, tout ce que leur comportement et leurs mots éveillaient en lui, mais tout resta bloqué dans sa gorge, peut-être entre un sanglot et un cri de rage. Incapable de les regarder encore et de rester ainsi en leur présence, il fit demi-tour, les laissant dans leur silence choqué et interdit, dévalant les escaliers et repassant près des agents, qui le dévisagèrent plus encore que lors de son premier passage.

Personne ne chercha à le rattraper, et il sortit dans la rue sans qu'aucun ne le retienne, s'enfonça dans la foule et s'y perdit sans que personne ne vienne le chercher. Cela fit plus mal que prévu. Il essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur, son cœur douloureusement serré dans sa poitrine. Il les détestait, tous. De son frère à ses amis, se pensaient-ils tous vraiment si irréprochables, si immaculés pour se permettre de le juger ainsi ? Ils n'étaient que des hypocrites, des idiots. Il avait eu tort de penser qu'il pouvait vraiment avoir des amis, tort de les reconnaitre à la hauteur de cette tâche.

Il soupira, enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son manteau, serrant ses doigts autour de son téléphone portable.

Il jouait le jeu de James à la perfection, n'est-ce pas ? N'était-ce après tout pas ce que le criminel avait toujours voulu ? Qu'il lui revienne entièrement, de la plus complète des manières ? Qu'il en vienne à le vouloir totalement, qu'il se laisse ainsi piéger dans sa toile, sans plus penser à se débattre ?

Son téléphone portable vibra entre ses doigts, et il le sortit de sa poche sans prêter attention au numéro, se contentant de décrocher, las et fatigué.

\- Oui ?

\- Sherlock …

Il s'arrêta, un peu surpris d'entendre la voix de John résonner à l'autre bout du fil. Il avait été si certain que James allait être le premier à se charger de reprendre le contact, qu'il fut très franchement désappointé par la tournure de la situation. Quelqu'un le bouscula, mais le détective ne sembla pas même le remarquer.

\- Je suis désolé, nous nous sommes emportés. Je n'ai pas voulu dire cela, je m'excuse, mais, c'est tellement …

Sherlock attendit le qualificatif qui ne vint finalement jamais. Il avait envie d'être en colère contre John – il l'était, forcément -, mais ne parvenait toutefois pas à lui en vouloir. Pas vraiment. Il soupira, frotta un peu ses yeux picotant sous toute la fatigue qui semblait maintenant l'étreindre.

\- Oui, d'accord, c'est bon. Pas besoin d'en faire une histoire.

\- Mycroft a viré tous ses agents de l'appartement. Il faudrait néanmoins que nous ayons une conversation à propos …

\- Oui, je sais. A propos de James.

Le silence qui lui répondit lui montra à quel point cette journée allait encore être longue. Il entendit Mycroft maugréer quelque chose de désagréable, en fond sonore, Mrs Hudson laissant échapper un hoquet courroucé pour toute réaction. Un mince sourire vint ourler ses lèvres, quelque chose d'un brin nostalgique, de légèrement affectueux.

Il promit de revenir et John se contenta de cela. Il raccrocha et Sherlock se retrouva un peu bête au milieu du trottoir, fixant son téléphone avec hésitation. Un message venait de s'afficher sur l'écran d'accueil de son smartphone :

 _Comment se passent les explications ? JM._

Il laissa ses doigts passer au-dessus des mots ainsi formés, ne sachant que répondre, ne sachant s'il devait vraiment le faire. Finalement, il rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son manteau et, en ignorant le tremblement compulsif qui s'ensuivit, entreprit de repartir vers l'appartement, faisant demi-tour.

Tournant le dos de manière significative aux petits jeux sordides de James.

 **X**

\- Je vais devoir m'excuser, n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock laissa ses yeux dériver jusqu'à la caméra qu'il savait désormais cachée au-dessus du miroir faisant face au lit, tournée légèrement vers la gauche. Il haussa un sourcil, ennuyé d'avoir ainsi à s'expliquer, encore, à faire face, cette fois-ci, au mécontentement de James. Il était épuisé. Ne pouvait-on pas désormais le laisser dormir ?

\- J'ai passé les trois dernières heures à tenter de leur expliquer ce qui se passe entre nous. Je suis épuisé, et je crois que l'on ne peut être plus ennuyé et désespéré que je ne le suis actuellement. Tu me dois plus que des excuses.

Il y eu un court silence à l'autre bout du fil, simplement coupé par la respiration du criminel, et Sherlock pouvait parfaitement imaginer le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres, un peu fou, complétement dangereux.

\- Tu es fâché contre moi ? Est-ce que tu vas me _punir_ ?

\- Je pourrai très bien refuser de te voir pendant les deux prochaines semaines.

\- Oh, tellement d'optimisme dans cette déclaration, tellement de belles promesses … Ne pas te voir ne m'empêchera pas de me toucher et de jouir en pensant à toi.

Sherlock passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, rougissant un peu. Le ton un peu plus bas que James avait employé dans cette dernière phrase envoya bien un message dans la région de son bas ventre, mais il tenta de ne pas y penser, actuellement trop épuisé pour simplement répondre aux obscénités de James.

\- Ils ne sont pas d'accord. Ils me l'ont fait bien comprendre.

\- En quoi cela a-t-il de l'importance ? Vas-tu me quitter parce qu'ils t'ont demandé de le faire ?

Sherlock soupira. Non. Bien sûr que non. James le savait bien. Mycroft lui avait demandé de le faire, avait été jusqu'à les menacer tous deux, mais non. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Plus maintenant.

\- Tu sais que non. Leur opinion m'importe vraiment, plus que je n'aurai pu le penser, mais je sais qu'ils ne pourront changer d'avis à ton sujet. Du moins, pas immédiatement. J'ai dû tout leur raconter en détails.

Son nez se retroussa de dégoût au souvenir de cette longue matinée.

\- Molly a même pleurée.

 _« - C'est un monstre._

 _Molly avait presque craché les mots, son visage tordu en une sorte de désespoir et de colère que Sherlock ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Il se retint de ne pas rouler des yeux._

 _\- Beaucoup disent la même chose de moi._

 _Sherlock s'appuya contre la table du salon, poussant l'ordinateur portable de John et tout le fouillis qui régnait en maitre sur l'appartement. Mrs Hudson n'était-elle donc plus capable de faire le ménage ?_

 _\- Ils ont peut-être raison, après tout._

 _Le ton sarcastique de Mycroft lui fit relever les yeux, et tous tournèrent dès lors son regard vers lui, à la fois étonnés et choqués par ses propos. Habitué aux provocations de son frère, Sherlock se contenta de soupirer, attendant l'effet dramatique qui viendrait conclure, sans aucun doute, de pareilles paroles._

 _\- Il n'y a qu'un monstre pour en aimer un autre, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Un étrange silence passa dans la pièce, lourd, et Sherlock pouvait presque les entendre, dans leurs têtes, réfléchir à cela, simplement, au-delà de leurs expressions outrées, y penser. Il se sentit sourire, mais cela devait être juste un rictus méprisant. Il entendit un sanglot, et tourna ses yeux vers Molly pour la voir poser une main sur sa bouche, de grosses larmes venant tomber de ses beaux yeux clairs. »_

Il put entendre James rire, de l'autre côté de la ligne, semblant très amusé de savoir que Sherlock avait dû ainsi batailler contre ses propres amis. Loin de partager son amusement, le détective se tourna sur le côté, fermant un peu les yeux alors qu'il s'allongeait plus confortablement sur son lit.

\- Quelle dure épreuve cela a dû être … Est-ce que tu vas vraiment dormir ? Tu pourrais tout aussi bien venir faire _ça_ chez moi.

Ce fut au tour de Sherlock de rire, plus sous le coup de la fatigue qu'autre chose. Il appuya sur le haut-parleur et posa son smartphone juste à côté de l'oreiller, laissant ses mains passer en dessous, son visage simplement y plonger. Il était désormais seul dans l'appartement, tous ayant repris leur petite routine quotidienne, le laissant se reposer après ces longues heures passées à tenter de leur expliquer que, oui, sa relation avec James était sérieuse et que, non, il n'avait aucune raison pour y mettre fin dans un avenir proche. Il pouvait, dès lors, s'autoriser de parler de manière bien moins prudente à son … _son_ …

Oh, non. Il n'allait même pas y _penser_.

\- Non, James.

\- Quel dommage.

Il y eu un court silence à l'autre bout du fil, la respiration plus bruyante de James comme simple indication qu'il n'avait pas encore raccroché. Beaucoup plus bruyante. Sherlock leva un sourcil, curieux, un peu mortifié, également.

\- James, je rêve où tu es … ?

Seul un gémissement lui répondit, et cela fut suffisant pour le pousser à se redresser, pour éveiller en lui quelque chose qui finit par repousser toute la fatigue qu'il ressentait encore. Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil vers la caméra, se mordant la lèvre, ne sachant que faire, tiraillé dans ses possibilités d'actions. Il reprit le téléphone entre ses doigts, enleva le haut-parleur, le colla à nouveau son oreille pour entendre James gémir à nouveau, envoyant un frisson d'excitation dans son corps.

\- Ton appartement est au moins à une heure … Et, Mycroft surveille tous mes faits et gestes.

\- Pas une bonne excuse, chéri.

Il était vraiment un monstre, n'est-ce pas ? Un monstre de lui faire ça, de le faire sentir comme ça, un monstre de lui faire ressentir tout ça …

\- Je suis seul. Tu n'as qu'à …

Sherlock se stoppa avant d'avoir pu prononcer les mots, pinçant les lèvres, son corps réagissant aux gémissements de James, ses sens s'enflammant de le savoir ainsi l'aguicher et le manipuler de manière si simple. Il se trouva à genoux sur son lit, se demandant s'il ne valait pas mieux raccrocher, incapable de se dire que se rendre chez James était une bonne idée. Cela ne l'était vraiment pas. Pas après toutes les menaces faites par Mycroft et le spectacle tout en tragique qu'il leur avait servi à tous, quelques heures plus tôt.

Attendant certainement qu'il finisse sa phrase, la respiration de James s'était calmée, comme il semblait attendre, dans l'expectative, les derniers mots qu'il aurait à prononcer. Sherlock passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, les yeux directement plongés dans l'objectif de la caméra, et il put entendre James apprécier cela, à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne chez toi ?

\- Cela serait … très imprudent.

Cela serait même au-delà de l'imprudence. Le criminel était recherché et, si Mycroft avait promis d'en toucher deux mots au chef de la police et que Lestrade avait lui-même dit qu'il ferait de son mieux, ne pouvait réellement se permettre de se balader dans Londres, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Cela serait très excitant. Tu peux t'arranger pour rester seul, aujourd'hui ?

Bien sûr qu'il le pouvait. Pas sûr que John, ou même encore Mycroft, veulent encore le voir après toutes les révélations qui leur avaient été faites. Ils allaient certainement avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer cela, non ? N'était-ce pas ce que les gens normaux faisaient ?

\- Oui.

\- Je serai là dans l'heure, love.

Il raccrocha, et Sherlock se sentit un peu dérouté par la tournure qu'avaient prises les choses. Il jeta son téléphone portable dans les draps défaits, passa ses mains sur son visage en soupirant. James savait toujours ce qu'il faisait, et il était toujours si idiot de se laisser aller ainsi dans ses petits traquenards sournois …

Finalement, le repos ne semblait pas encore être pour tout de suite.

 **X**

Sherlock envoya un message à John, lui précisant très clairement qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui, aujourd'hui, qu'il se contenterait de dormir et qu'il pouvait profiter de son épouse et, pourquoi pas, juste l'emmener au cinéma ou quelque chose comme ça, en fait.

Mais, nous étions un mardi et, dans les faits, Sherlock avait totalement occulté qu'il avait maintenant un _vrai_ métier, et qu'ainsi, il était de garde pour les vingt-quatre prochaines heures dans la clinique où il exerçait désormais. Mary, elle, était partie passer la journée et la nuit chez une de ses plus proches amies. Mrs Hudson était hors de vue, certainement déjà partie cancaner avec ses amies de la rue sur le déploiement de forces policières qui avait encerclé leur quartier pendant la nuit. Finalement, les choses semblaient étrangement se mettre en place, s'accommoder de ses plans. Il n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, n'est-ce pas ?

La menace d'être dérangé occultée, Sherlock se rhabilla, cherchant quelque chose de potable dans son armoire un peu vide, et, surtout, quelque chose d'assez propre. Il trouva une chemise noire et un vieux jean qui devait dater de l'université - Mrs Hudson faisait-elle encore les lessives ?! – et légèrement dépité, les enfila, pour se retrouver consterné par le désordre qui régnait en maitre dans l'appartement.

C'était vraiment une très mauvaise idée. Il n'avait pas de majordome, lui, pour s'occuper de tout cela, juste une logeuse. Qui semblait avoir bien abandonné son rôle.

Il ramassa rapidement toutes les affaires qui traînaient dans sa chambre, les fourra dans son armoire, refit rapidement son lit, ramassa ce qui traînait sur le sol de l'appartement, et entreprit même de ranger les tubes à essai et autres instruments traînant dans la cuisine. Tout cela était ridicule. Sherlock passa une main sur ses yeux en soupirant, un peu fataliste de voir l'état du taudis dans lequel il vivait, complètement mortifié de se sentir gêné d'avoir à accueillir James dans de telles conditions. Grotesque. Il était d'une sentimentalité idiote et absurde. Et le savait, ce qui était bien le pire dans tout cela.

James arriva une quarantaine de minutes après la fin de leur conversation, et Sherlock soupçonna qu'il avait dû conduire de manière très peu conventionnelle pour arriver ainsi en un temps si court. Comme toujours, il reconnut ses pas dans l'escalier, l'irlandais n'ayant pas pris la peine de sonner, et écarta légèrement un rideau pour apercevoir sa Jaguar garée juste en bas de chez lui. Impossible de faire moins voyant …

Mycroft allait pour sûr en faire une rupture d'anévrisme.

Sherlock se retourna lorsqu'un léger tapotement contre la porte retentit. Il fut un peu étonné de trouver James habillé de manière bien plus décontractée qu'à l'habitude, et surtout sans son sempiternel costume, simplement vêtu d'un jean, d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'une veste noire, ses lunettes de soleil pendant à l'encolure de son haut. Sa coiffure était un peu plus négligée qu'à l'habitude et, ses traits semblaient être aussi tirés que les siens, bien qu'un grand sourire venait courir sur ses lèvres. Sherlock haussa un sourcil, et James sembla apprécier le regard somme toute assez étonné qu'il posa sur sa silhouette.

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

Cela fit un peu rougir le détective, qui détourna bien vite les yeux, se raclant la gorge pour essayer de reprendre contenance.

\- C'est … différent.

\- Oui, eh bien, James Moriarty ne peut clairement pas se promener de cette manière dans les rues de Londres, mais je suppose que James Liahgot le peut, lui.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, le regardant s'avancer et fermer la porte derrière lui, jetant un dernier regard vers les escaliers et le rez-de-chaussée. Ce nom, étrange, peu commun, il le connaissait. Il se trouvait sur l'un des diplômes qu'il avait pu voir accroché dans le salon de la maison dans laquelle ils s'étaient tous deux rendus, après le mariage de John et Mary. Devant l'air un peu confus de Sherlock, le sourire de James s'agrandit encore, alors qu'il avançait vers la cheminée, son regard passant sur l'appartement pour en retenir tous les détails.

\- James Liahgot. Mon véritable nom. Beaucoup moins sexy et percutant que Moriarty, tu en conviendras.

Le criminel s'installa dans le fauteuil originellement attitré à Sherlock, tournant la tête pour pouvoir dès lors le regarder, alors qu'il restait ainsi à le fixer, immobile près de la fenêtre.

\- Bien moins original que Sherlock Holmes.

Il fit rouler les mots dans sa bouche, sur sa langue, son accent irlandais bien présent, hachant les syllabes et les faisant sonner comme jamais encore. Bien qu'il aurait pu le contredire sur ce point, Sherlock sentit un frisson le parcourir, et avança doucement jusqu'à lui, se sentant déjà ivre de le sentir ainsi près de lui, confus de le savoir ici, dans son propre appartement, si proche de l'interdit, si près de la _destruction_ …

Il posa ses mains sur le dossier du fauteuil, se baissa pour effacer des lèvres du criminel cet immense sourire qui était, décidément, bien trop joyeux pour simplement pouvoir continuer à parader ainsi, sentant comme un poids s'enlever de ses épaules dès lors que le criminel passa une main dans sa nuque, l'obligeant à se pencher davantage, à se rapprocher.

\- Je me fiche de cela. Ce n'est qu'un nom.

James se remit à sourire dans le baiser, et prit son poignet dans sa main, le forçant à se détacher de lui et à bouger. Une fois face à lui, il attrapa de sa main libre la boucle de sa ceinture et l'attira bien assez pour le forcer à s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses, ce que Sherlock fit sans trop se plaindre, ni résister.

Tant de belles leçons apprises, au fil du temps, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Un jean, vraiment ? Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu portes ce genre de choses … Et, cette chemise est vraiment très serrée. Comme si elle ne demandait qu'à être enlevée, en fait.

Les yeux de Sherlock roulèrent dans leurs orbites, un peu ennuyé par les propos de son amant, qui le dévisageait avec une certaine lubricité dans le regard.

\- Tu portes un jean également, je ne vois pas en quoi cela semble tant être un exploit.

\- Chéri, c'est un Balmain. Rien à voir avec cette _chose_ que tu portes actuellement.

James passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, posant ses mains sur les cuisses de Sherlock, les faisant lentement remonter, tirant un frisson d'excitation chez le détective, celui-ci bougeant légèrement au-dessus du criminel, gêné.

\- Il va falloir que j'aille t'acheter quelques petites choses. Ton armoire a un contenu très limité, et je ne peux vraiment plus supporter de te voir te balader avec des vêtements qui semblent sortis tous droits de ta période universitaire. C'est un tel gâchis.

A cela, il porta ses deux mains jusqu'à la chemise noire de son amant et, d'un élan insoupçonné, sous un hoquet de stupeur du jeune homme, tira bien assez sur les deux pans de celle-ci pour que quelques boutons et un peu de tissu ne se déchirent. Sherlock releva vers lui des yeux un peu choqués, contemplant sa chemise ainsi bonne à jeter pour revenir vers l'œillade amusée et dangereuse de son vis-à-vis, qui se redressa bien vite pour venir embrasser la peau ainsi découverte.

\- Je ne suis pas un escort, je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent.

James releva les yeux vers lui, les mains désormais posées dans le bas de son dos, les lèvres passant sur les muscles tendus de son ventre, et Sherlock se surprit à passer une main dans ses cheveux, rougissant un peu.

\- Je le sais bien. Mais, je pensais t'emmener en week-end, prochainement, tu sais, petite balade rien que toi et moi, et tu vas définitivement avoir besoin de plus de deux chemises différentes.

Les doigts du détective se crispèrent dans les cheveux du criminel, alors que celui-ci relevait le regard vers lui, un grand sourire joueur sur les lèvres. Sherlock l'observa, indécis, incrédule, ne sachant s'il devait réellement se moquer de ses paroles ou si elles étaient franches. Les mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres en un rythme presque maladif, alors que James reprenait, sans plus attendre de réaction de sa part, ses activités sur la peau découverte de son torse.

\- Un week-end ?

Le criminel ne fit qu'hausser les épaules, ayant apparemment déjà pris sa décision sur ce projet. Cela passa et tourna dans la tête de Sherlock sans qu'il ne puisse se raisonner. Est-ce que c'était … comme _un rendez-vous_ ?

Il devait penser bien fort, ou alors James commençait à trop bien le connaitre, car il se redressa bien vite devant son absence de réaction, laissant ses doigts descendre jusqu'au bouton du jean de Sherlock alors qu'il relevait les yeux vers lui.

\- Nous avons dépassé le stade des rendez-vous, Sherlock. Même si je compte bien faire cela dans les règles, pour une fois, je te l'accorde.

\- Où veux-tu aller ? Ça va être compliqué d'échapper à la surveillance de Mycroft.

Le fait qu'il ne réfute pas immédiatement la proposition fut sûrement la raison pour laquelle la malice dans les yeux de James explosa pour se transformer en une espèce de joie, maladive et extatique. Peut-être aussi le fait qu'il allait devoir à nouveau se jouer des institutions et des grands frères trop protecteurs pour ce nouveau coup. Le criminel, tout sourire rayonnant sur le visage, descendit la braguette de son jean, sans jamais cesser de le regarder, et passa une main à l'intérieur de son boxer, sans hésitation, ce qui fit haleter Sherlock de surprise, ses doigts venant s'agripper aux épaules de James alors que celui-ci entamait un lent va-et-vient sur son érection déjà bien présente.

\- C'est une surprise, love. Et, ne t'inquiète pas pour ton frère, il ne saura pas même que tu es parti.

Gémissant sous les gestes du criminel, Sherlock voulu à son tour baisser ses doigts vers la bosse qui déformait le pantalon du criminel, mais celui-ci le repoussa, attrapant sa main et la rejetant. Sherlock s'accrocha à sa chemise, ses lèvres venant automatiquement chercher celles de son compagnon alors qu'il se penchait vers lui et que celui-ci accentuait ses mouvements.

\- Où veux-tu que je te baise en premier ?

Les mots envoyèrent des étincelles dans les sens du détective, jusque dans ses nerfs, et il remua de manière bien moins contrôlée au-dessus de James, sa fatigue toutefois pas totalement oubliée dans le brouillard qui se levait rapidement sur ses pensées. Il posa d'ailleurs une main sur celle de James, le faisant par là-même ralentir ses gestes.

\- Nous avons déjà eu toute la nuit dernière. Je suis épuisé. Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas juste- ?

\- J'aurai aimé pouvoir commencer par le fauteuil de ton cher Watson, mais, puisque tu insistes, l'idée de pouvoir le faire dans ton lit ne me dérange pas.

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche pour protester, au moins un peu, mais James le força à se redresser, un bras passé autour de sa taille, et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, avides, avant qu'il n'ait pu émettre le moindre son. Le détective sentit sa chemise tomber au sol, de même que son jean vint bientôt entourer ses chevilles – il s'en débarrassa d'un habile coup de pied – et, ainsi mené par James, qui ne cessa jamais de l'embrasser et de le toucher, se retrouva bientôt nu, une main le poussant à s'allonger sur son lit, alors que le corps de son amant venait bien vite se presser contre le sien, l'empêchant par là-même de se dérober.

\- Je croyais ton endurance à toute épreuve et pensais que tu éprouvais une certaine répugnance à laisser ton corps manifester de manière si prégnante ses besoins.

\- Des propos qui pouvaient encore être tenus avant que mes activités nocturnes ne passent d'expériences sérieuses menées dans la solitude de ma cuisine à toute cette … perversion que tu- _Ah_ !

Et, alors que le rire joueur de James résonnait à ses oreilles et que ses hanches se mettaient à danser de manière bien plus explicite, Sherlock pensa que le sommeil pouvait encore attendre un peu.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! J'attends vos commentaires, vos avis, vos ... spéculations ^^ L'intrigue est en marche, elle le sera d'autant plus dans le prochain chapitre qui emmènera nos deux tourtereaux en balade ! A bientôt pour la suite !**


	10. NEUF - Berlin

_**Disclaimer**_ **:** Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et l'histoire reviennent à Sir Doyle, le contexte et les personnalités à Messieurs Moffat et Gatiss. Je ne fais que spéculer, user et faire souffrir de biens innocents personnages de fiction.

 _ **Au départ**_ **:** La série "Sherlock", créée et développée par Moffat et Gatiss, pour BBC. Adaptation libre de l'oeuvre littéraire de Doyle, la série transpose l'univers et les personnages au XXIe siècle : "Sherlock Holmes est détective consultant et il accueille comme colocataire le Docteur Watson, un ex médecin de l'armée britannique blessé en Afghanistan. Il aide Scotland Yard à résoudre des enquêtes ardues en utilisant ses dons d'observation et de déduction associés aux technologies actuelles. [...]" (cf. Wikipédia). Série géniale. Acteurs monstrueux. Personnages merveilleux.

 _ **Le speech**_ **:** Il y eu une certaine curiosité, au départ, juste quelque chose d'intriguant, de différent et de spécial, chez cet adolescent un peu étrange, un peu comme lui. Puis, il y eu l'obsession, la folie guidée, la folie abreuvée, celle émergeant dans les profondeurs de sa cellule anglaise, celle que Mycroft Holmes était venu chaque jour alimenter. Sherlock Holmes est là, là, quelque part, et il a envie de jouer. James Moriarty souhaite simplement lui trouver un jeu à la hauteur de son génie. Il ne pensait pas que son plan, bien huilé, parfaitement conçu, pourrait prendre une telle tournure. Il ignorait que l'obsession était devenue à ce point hors de tout contrôle.

 _ **Ce qu'il faut savoir**_ **:** **Sheriarty**. Pur et dur. Et du John/Mary. Je répète que ce n'est pas un slow build, dans le sens où le contexte se situe au milieu d'une histoire déjà bien entamée. Attention, ce chapitre fait mention d' **usage de drogues** et contient une **scène assez explicite** , pour ne pas dire un **lemon**.

 _ **Remerciements**_ **:** Aux lecteurs, aux gens de passage, aux favoris. Et, surtout, aux reviewers ! Merci **FanOfFairyTail** pour ton partage sur ton amour inconditionnel de James, que je partage également ! Il y a tant à écrire sur lui, tellement de possibilités, c'est un personnage très intéressant, surtout combiné avec Sherlock ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Merci à toi, **Easemysoul** , qui a soulevé une question très intéressante et dont je me réjouis : pourquoi Mycroft semble tant apathique dans sa réaction ? Ahah. Oui, il y a une raison, qui se dévoilera un peu dans le prochain chapitre .. Je n'en dis pas plus ! Et, réjouis-toi, le lemon tant attendu est là ! =) Merci encore pour tes compliments ! **Lelio** , merci beaucoup à toi aussi, et je ne te fais pas languir plus : voilà le lemon tant attendu ! Merci beaucoup **Eclat de Noisette** pour tous ces compliments géniaux, je suis vraiment très touchée que tu apprécies autant cette fic =') C'est toujours très encourageant et motivant de recevoir de tels compliments sur une histoire pour laquelle on s'engage à fond. J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite ! =D **Merci encore à VOUS TOUS ! Vous êtes fantastiques !**

 _ **Premières infos sur ce chapitre**_ **:** Je sais, vous n'y croyez pas. Après des MOIS de publication sporadique, je poste ENFIN un chapitre dans les temps que je m'étais impartis en début de publication. Vous trépignez de joie, je sais, vous n'en pouvez plus. Et, de plus, ce chapitre est le plus long de cette fic ! ^^ Je rigole, bien sûr (pas pour la longueur du chapitre, toutefois). Je vous avoue que j'ai pris de l'avance dans l'écriture de la fic. J'ai 3 chapitres déjà prêts à être envoyés, et une petite dizaine encore sur le feu (eh oui !). Vous n'en avez pas encore finis avec Alike, apparemment ^^.

En plus, il y a un lemon ! Un vrai, un bien explicite, un peu dark, bref, incroyable. J'ai littéralement adoré écrire ce chapitre, car il reflète parfaitement l'image que j'avais de ce couple dès le départ : un Sherlock conciliant, du bon côté mais prêt aux concessions, et un James borderline, accroché à son amant au point de pouvoir mettre tout en péril pour lui. Je répète également que mon Sherlock est peut-être éloigné de celui de la série, mais qu'il a passé bientôt trois ans entre les doigts pervers de James, ce qui n'est pas rien ! J'espère que vous aimerez ces quelques 12 000 mots. Moi, en tout cas, je trouve que c'est le chapitre le plus tripant que je suis parvenu à écrire pour cette fic, jusqu'ici.

 _ **A écouter**_ **:** _Move your body_ de Sia, _Drunk in love_ de Beyoncé et Jay-Z  & _#1 Crush_ de Garbage.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Votre serviteur,

 **AMAZINGmadness**.

* * *

 **NEUF.**

 **« Berlin ».**

* * *

La perspective de rester à nouveau seul avec James, bien plus que pour de rares heures, lui était effrayante. Cela semblait soudain. Nouveau. Cela semblait totalement irraisonné, notamment après ce bruyant coming-back et toute la mauvaise humeur que ses proches avaient pu faire plonger sur lui après cela. Partir ainsi, sans les prévenir, pour trois longs jours, semblait être au-delà de toute raison.

Pourtant, Sherlock ne regretta pas un seul instant d'être monté dans la voiture, puis dans l'avion. Il ne se plaignit pas de voir le sourire de James se faire plus sincère, à sa vision, ni même de le sentir presser sa main sur sa cuisse une fois le jet parti pour il ne savait où.

L'appel du danger, le goût du risque. La curiosité. L'adrénaline. Les _sentiments_.

Sherlock observa la Manche étirer son long bras grisâtre à travers le hublot, la côte se rapprocher. France, Belgique, Pays-Bas. Allemagne. Un pays que James semblait porter dans son cœur. Une terre d'exil. Un premier terrain de jeu, assurément.

La collision. L'explosion. Le début de ce qui pouvait être désormais qualifié par « leur histoire ».

Le criminel, désormais installé face à lui, l'observa avec amusement, comme lisant dans son regard perdu vers l'horizon la teneur de ses pensées. Il fit doucement tourner le whisky dans son verre avant de le porter à ses lèvres, sans jamais le quitter des yeux, observant avec délice la tension dans ses muscles, sa nuque découverte et offerte, son visage à l'expression pensive et curieuse. Il avala l'alcool en imaginant ce que cela pourrait faire de le lécher à même la peau de son amant.

James se sentit content de lui, presque fier. Sherlock était dans un avion, avait quitté sa précieuse Angleterre, s'embarquait pour une histoire indécente et folle en sa compagnie. Kidnappé, littéralement séquestré. Encore, parfait. Sans personne pour le savoir, ni frère collant embarqué dans un scandale gouvernemental inextricable – James avait dû débourser des sommes folles pour pouvoir faire chanter le Premier Ministre et sa maitresse -, ni meilleur ami parti pour des terres tropicales pour toute lune de miel, ni officier de police trop empêtré dans ses propres problèmes conjugaux. Personne pour s'en soucier. Pauvre, pauvre Sherlock.

Sherlock ne pouvait qu'en sourire. Un frisson d'excitation remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant se redresser, l'adrénaline venant rapidement investir chaque vaisseau, chaque cellule. Seul, sans chaperon, sans surveillance. Seul, avec James, la seule personne intéressante et digne d'un si grand intérêt à son égard. Le criminel consultant, entièrement dévoué au détective consultant. Sherlock pouvait déjà imaginer tout ce que ces quelques jours pourraient lui offrir, les informations qu'il pourrait ainsi soutirer à James, toutes ces preuves qu'il pourrait compiler, tous ces aveux qu'il pourrait ainsi lui ôter de la bouche. Pauvre, pauvre James.

Berlin apparut en-dessous d'eux et se rapprocha, grande, grise et belle. Sherlock pu à peine sentir la fraicheur de l'air à sa sortie du jet qu'il était rapidement poussé vers une berline aux vitres teintées. Il compta huit hommes armés entourant le tarmac avant de se voir englouti par l'atmosphère feutrée de l'habitacle.

Quelque part, James attrapa sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts. Sherlock ne chercha pas à s'extirper de l'étreinte, comme il ne tenta pas de briser le silence qui avait pris place entre eux. Il observa le paysage et se tût, simplement, incapable de savoir s'il se sentait effrayé ou heureux de sentir les doigts de James venir affectueusement caresser les siens.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant ce qui sembla être à Sherlock le plus cher hôtel de la ville, et ne pipa mot en se voyant aussi bien accueillir par le personnel, observant avec minutie l'attitude de chacun, avec curiosité la façon dont James se mouvait et discutait sans mal dans un allemand presque sans accent. Leur suite était immense, incroyable, mais le détective n'en fut ni surpris, ni épaté. Il laissa le majordome en décrire les moindres détails, s'en désintéressant très vite, plus curieux de voir ce que pouvaient contenir toutes ces valises qui jonchaient le sol du salon – et plus intéressé de comprendre pourquoi la sienne ne figurait pas parmi elles.

James n'eut qu'un geste à faire pour pousser l'homme à se retirer, ce qu'il fit non sans une grotesque pitrerie de révérence, son regard se posant immédiatement sur la silhouette un peu tendue de son amant, appréciant de le voir ainsi à sa merci dans un lieu si loin de leur terrain de jeu habituel.

Et, que le spectacle commence ?

 **X**

\- Une soirée ?

James surprit l'air sceptique et méfiant de Sherlock dans le reflet du miroir de leur grande chambre partagée, alors qu'il passait sur ses épaules une chemise blanche de grande qualité. Il observa un instant son amant, assit en tailleur entre les draps défaits, les cheveux encore humides de la douche qu'il venait de prendre, le nez baissé vers l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Il regarda, tout en ajustant sa chemise, l'œillade fréquente qu'il glissait vers lui, le regard indéfinissable qu'il plongeait sur son dos lorsqu'il pensait ne pas être aperçu, le visage plus détendu et ouvert qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Tu pensais visiter la capitale ?

Sherlock accueillit le sarcasme d'un haussement d'épaules.

\- Je pensais passer quarante-huit heures complètes attaché à un radiateur, gardé en vie dans le seul but d'assouvir la moindre de tes pulsions perverse.

Hm. Pensée satisfaisante. James haussa un sourcil surprit, et fit l'effort de se retourner vers lui, dardant un regard amusé sur la silhouette toujours prostrée et imperturbable de Sherlock, qui ne songeait pas même à quitter l'écran des yeux, pour le moment.

\- Réjouissant. Gardons cela pour plus tard, veux-tu ?

Il laissa le dernier bouton de sa chemise ouverte, attrapa une veste noire, qui pendait sur un cintre juste à côté, et l'enfila par-dessus. Satisfait de son apparence, James finit par se tourner vers le détective qui, toujours en peignoir, levait désormais un regard dubitatif vers sa personne.

\- Soirée d'affaires ?

\- On ne peut rien te cacher, love.

James avança lentement pour arriver au niveau de son amant, ferma l'ordinateur portable sans que Sherlock n'émette une quelconque protestation, sans qu'aucun mouvement ou enthousiasme ne vienne toutefois démontrer à quel point l'idée lui plaisait. Au contraire : son regard perçant soutenait celui du criminel, sérieux et indéchiffrable.

\- C'est m'impliquer de manière inédite dans tes affaires. Je pourrai être jugé complice des crimes que tu commets.

L'adrénaline courue dans les veines de James. Oui, voilà la nouvelle étape, l'abandon total, la liberté sauvage : faire de Sherlock son complice, sa petite Bonnie, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Transformer sa fascination pour la transgression des lois en actes. Voir jusqu'où il serait prêt à aller pour le goût de l'aventure, pour la curiosité, pour _lui_ , même.

James passa une main sur son visage, caressa sa joue, passa son pouce sur ses lèvres.

\- Oui.

Sherlock le regarda un instant, peut-être indécis. Electrisé par son regard, par la perspective et le sérieux de la demande, toute officielle, qui pouvait plonger leur relation dans une toute autre dimension, James se contenta d'attendre un geste de sa part, le cœur battant la chamade.

Finalement, le détective finit par repousser la main du criminel et par se lever, le visage de nouveau fermé. James recula d'un pas, ne sachant s'il devait être déçu ou en colère. Il observa le détective attraper quelques affaires dans sa valise pas encore défaite, sélectionner avec plus de soins qu'à l'habitude ce qu'il allait porter. Il ne finit par lui répondre qu'arrivé au palier de la salle de bains, un étrange sourire sur le visage, un regard dangereux vrillant ses prunelles.

\- Laisse-moi simplement dix minutes.

 **X**

La façon dont Sherlock parvenait à bouger était incroyable.

L'esprit baignant dans un tumulte orageux et cotonneux, les sens enveloppés de drogue et d'alcool, James pensa avec délice que Sherlock avait définitivement un cul fantastique, et une façon de le mouvoir d'autant plus spectaculaire.

Il laissa son avocat, installé à sa droite sur la banquette en skaï rouge, signer le contrat lui étant destiné, ne prenant pas la peine d'adresser le moindre mot à ce futur et influent client. James se contenta d'échanger les banalités exigées, et de sourire au-delà du possible lorsque Sherlock, définitivement défoncé, s'avança en chancelant vers lui, revenant à leur table, et venant l'embrasser à pleine bouche au nez du fortuné véreux venu quémander ses services.

Putain, Sherlock allait lui faire perdre le peu de raison qui lui restait.

L'homme et ses sbires furent partagés entre agacement, surprise et méfiance. Pourtant, lorsque Sherlock s'éloigna à nouveau en se dandinant – vraiment, _vraiment_ , davantage d'ecstas pour lui, si ça pouvait lui permettre de continuer à bouger de cette façon -, le trafiquant éclata d'un rire gras, proférant avec force obscénité comme les loisirs de ce genre étaient à la fois bons pour le business et pour la détente. Et, comme Moriarty avait bien de la chance d'avoir une _si jolie et docile petite pute_ pour s'occuper de lui.

Le rire mourut dans un cri inarticulé et dans un éclat de verre planté dans la joue. L'avocat ne mit que quelques secondes à réagir et pointa immédiatement son arme vers les sbires du trafiquant qui s'étaient levés, prêts à dégainer. L'homme, qui criait désormais sa douleur, vit dans le regard devenu sombre de Moriarty quelque chose qui le poussa à se redresser, les mains douloureusement pressées vers le côté gauche de son visage ruisselant de sang, et à intimer à ses hommes de se rasseoir.

James observa avec un certain dégoût ses doigts barbouillés de sang et le carnage de la bouteille qu'il venait de briser pour pouvoir s'offrir le simple plaisir d'en planter une partie dans le visage de cet abruti. Il avança pour s'essuyer sur la veste sur-mesure du criminel, qui, étrangement, ne broncha pas, la mâchoire serrée par la souffrance et la colère.

Heureusement, Sherlock était trop ivre et défoncé pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Ou, peut-être voyait-il, mais ne prit tout simplement pas la peine d'intervenir.

\- On ne vous a jamais appris à traiter vos jouets de manière décente ? Ils n'aiment pas s'entendre qualifier de cette façon.

L'homme siffla quelques mots en allemand avant de se relever, posant une paume poisseuse de sang sur l'ersatz de contrat les liant désormais dans le crime et l'avançant vers James, qui le recueillit avec un sourire.

\- Gut gemacht beachtung an ihren angelegenheiten. Und regulieren meine. ( _Faites bien attention à vos affaires. Et réglez les miennes._ ).

James adressa un clin d'œil joyeux au criminel local qui, sans un mot de plus, se retira, emmenant avec lui ses gardes du corps. Un claquement de langue agacé ne parvint pas à défaire le sourire de James, qui se tourna vers son acolyte en haussant un sourcil et plaqua le contrat gorgé de sang contre son costume impeccable.

\- Vous n'auriez peut-être pas dû-

\- Oh, pas de leçon de morale, mon petit homme de loi, qui est le patron ici, hein ?

L'avocat ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, désarmé face au sourire lumineux de son employeur. Il soupira et reprit sa mallette de cuir, y plongea le contrat souillé de sang qui liait le destin des services mortels de James Moriarty à bien des activités mafieuses venues d'Europe de l'Est.

\- Couvrir un trafic d'organes pour quelques informations ne me semble pourtant pas très juste, je tiens à vous le rappeler. Cet escroc va se faire des millions, grâce à vous.

James haussa les épaules, portant son verre jusqu'à ses lèvres.

\- Sherrinford me manque. La CIA l'a planqué quelque part, et ce type et ses associés savent quelque chose. Ils collaborent les uns avec les autres depuis le démantèlement du KGB.

L'avocat se leva, remit son arme bien en place dans sa mallette, avant de saluer James d'un signe de la tête que l'irlandais lui rendit en gloussant.

\- Sherrinford a toujours été votre préféré. C'est affligeant.

\- Tu devrais le voir rouler une pelle à Seby, c'est juste magnifique !

Comme habitué aux frasques du criminel, l'homme ne broncha pas, se contentant de tourner les talons à ces mots, avant de disparaitre dans la foule délurée du night-club élu, ce soir-là, pour éphémère QG. James soupira, ses yeux venant tout de suite s'accrocher à la silhouette désinhibée de son compagnon qui, à quelques mètres de là, dansait les yeux fermés, les lèvres entrouvertes, bougeant de manière totalement sexy et folle dans sa chemise pourpre très serrée et son jean noir trop moulant. Il sirota une dernière fois son cocktail avant de se lever et de rejoindre la figure tentatrice.

Sherlock réagit immédiatement à son contact, se tendant dans un premier temps, avant de finalement se laisser aller dans l'étreinte, s'abandonnant presque totalement. Il bougea des hanches de manière plus lascive, et James passa un bras autour de sa taille, rapprochant davantage leurs corps, ne laissant aucun doute sur ses intentions.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû le blesser.

James s'efforça de ne pas lever les yeux aux cieux. Bien sûr que Sherlock avait vu, bien sûr qu'il savait. Bien sûr que sa drôle de petite conscience intérieure devait lui dicter de le réprimander, au moins un peu. Sherlock attrapa sa main libre, pressée contre son flanc, et la retourna, contemplant avec un clair dégoût le sang séché qui la maculait encore.

\- Cela t'effraie ?

Le détective se retourna dans ses bras, lui faisant désormais face, son visage ancré dans un exercice de concentration qui était très drôle et excitant à voir. Les sourcils ainsi froncés, les pupilles si explosées, la réflexion si peinée, l'effort pourtant bien présent, Sherlock semblait à la fois plus innocent et inoffensif qu'il ne semblait l'avoir jamais été. Si jeune, si _pur_. James resserra sa prise sur sa taille de son bras laissé libre, un certain désir venant échauffer ses sens en sentant Sherlock répondre positivement au rapprochement.

Et puis, toute pensée, toute raison sembla soudainement quitter l'esprit du criminel : les lèvres de Sherlock s'ourlèrent lentement d'un sourire retord, ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur de défi caractéristique – Oh, comme James la connaissait, désormais, cette lueur-ci dans le regard de son amant … -, et, sous le regard un peu halluciné du criminel, il porta la main maculée de sang à son visage et, son regard ne quittant pas celui de James, lécha du bout de la langue le majeur, avant de l'engloutir dans sa bouche.

Oh, putain. De bordel de merde.

C'était la pseudo fellation la plus sordide, excitante, folle et magnifique possible. Les lèvres de Sherlock refermées autour de son doigt couvert d'un sang qu'il venait de faire couler, sa langue léchant avec application et force obscénité, c'était juste …

N'y tenant plus, il repoussa le détective avec force, l'obligeant à s'arracher de lui, ce qu'il fit docilement en le regardant avec amusement et défi, semblant très content et conscient de l'effet que son geste venait d'avoir sur son compagnon. Un voile rouge, rageur, sanglant, tomba sur les yeux de James. Il attrapa d'un geste brusque le poignet de Sherlock, le força à le suivre jusqu'à un endroit plus reculé de la boîte, dans un couloir vraisemblablement désert et éclairé de jeux de lumières aux couleurs sombres et bercé de musique assourdissante. Il le plaqua dos contre le mur et se jeta sur ses lèvres sans lui laisser le moindre instant de répit.

Les doigts de Sherlock se serrèrent en poings sur sa chemise, sa bouche s'entrouvant pour laisser la place aux baisers mordants et ravageurs du criminel. Il gémissait de manière bien plus franche qu'à l'habitude, luttait contre la brutalité de James, tendant ses bras pour tenter de le repousser, souriant pourtant lorsqu'ils se séparaient pour reprendre leur souffle.

\- Je vais te baiser dans ce couloir, tu en as conscience ?

\- Tu veux voir ce que ça fait de me baiser lorsque je suis sous amphét' ?

Le sourire de James s'étira, fou, extatique. Les mots le ramenèrent des années en arrière, et ce fut comme si rien n'avait vraiment changé, depuis. Ses doigts vinrent caresser la joue chaude de Sherlock, qui laissa son visage être emporté par le geste, un sourire tout aussi dérangé sur les lèvres.

James sentit quelque chose de chaud, de froid, d'électrique, traverser son corps. En voyant le corps ainsi offert de Sherlock contre le sien, en percevant son expression de défi et d'abandon, en s'imprégnant des battements plus erratiques de son cœur et de sa respiration accélérée. En le voyant sourire de cette façon, ses doigts courant sur la ceinture de son jean, sa main passant dans sa nuque. Une réalisation brusque et soudaine : ils étaient semblables. Les deux faces d'une même pièce. Le bien corrompu et le mal en demande de rédemption.

« Je suis peut-être du côté des anges, mais n'imagine pas un instant que j'en sois un moi-même. »

En cet instant, James se fit la réflexion folle que le jeu était peut-être terminé depuis bien longtemps, qu'il l'avait peut-être perdu dès le début, même. Enfin, y avait-il réellement eu un jeu ?

Détruire l'autre, d'abord. Non, le rendre dépendant. Voilà, complètement, irrémédiablement attiré par la curiosité, les envies nouvelles qui allaient naître à l'intérieur de lui. L'éloigner de tous, l'isoler. Comme cela. Puis, le détruire. Peut-être. En quelque sorte, jamais.

Le criminel laissa le détective échanger leurs positions, ne s'offusquant pas de sentir son dos venir violemment percuter le mur, trop perdu dans ses pensées, rendu bien trop ankylosé par la révélation.

La révélation ? Le savoir hurlant, la raison même qui avait débuté le jeu, plutôt.

Il était _amoureux_ de Sherlock.

L'obsession changeait, le désir était flagrant, il n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant, l'inquiétude était perpétuelle et l'envie doucereuse. Lui brûler le cœur, oui, mais pour que personne d'autre ne puisse jamais plus le lui prendre. Personne, mis à part lui.

James avait envie de s'endormir et de se réveiller à ses côtés. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, constamment, de sentir son corps contre le sien, vitalement. Le voir interagir et souffrir n'était plus le but premier : l'expérience virait au chaos intersidéral.

Baise-le, embrasse-le, fais-le rire et pleurer, peut-être même espérer, mais n'essaye pas de t'investir. Il pouvait le faire, lui, - cela serait même très drôle – mais James devait se refuser tout espoir. Pas le choix, pas d'avenir. La folie était déjà là, brûlante et mordante, il ne pouvait pas la laisser se jouer d'édulcorants et de promesses. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser gagner le peu de raison qui lui restait encore.

James prit peur.

Sherlock ferma les yeux.

Rien ne pouvait être pire que cet instant : allait-il réellement devoir se mettre à genoux sur ce sol crasseux ? Ses vêtements allaient en être irrémédiablement fichus. Il eût une grimace de dégoût, un gloussement étrange qui ne pouvait être induit que par la drogue qui roulait librement dans ses veines, avant de finalement tomber sur ses genoux, ses doigts venant immédiatement s'attaquer au jean de James. L'ivresse, l'adrénaline, l'emportèrent sur la gêne plausible d'être ainsi découvert dans une position si compromettante. Il s'en foutait. Remarquablement. Il leva les yeux vers son amant, la drogue roulant dans ses veines l'empêchant de remarquer le trouble étalé sur le visage du criminel, et d'une volonté qu'il espéra franche, commença à sucer.

 **X**

La peur.

James connaissait bien. De Dublin à Berlin, de Moscou à Londres, la peur avait toujours voyagée en première classe, directement dans la loge bien choyée de ses intestins, lui tordant les boyaux dès lors que la situation se faisait trop dangereuse, sérieuse, intolérable. Il avait appris à vivre avec, à la dompter, presque. Elle avait aujourd'hui toujours le même poids, mais était comme une vieille amie, comme un instinct qui l'aidait à se protéger et à survivre dans les moments les plus sombres.

Peur de s'attacher, peur de perdre, peur de gagner, peur de mourir, peur de vivre, peur d'espérer, peur du désespoir, peur d'aimer, peur d'avoir trop peur, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Peur de se prendre dans la gueule tous les sentiments dégoulinants qu'il éprouvait pour la forme paisible endormie à ses côtés.

Amour avec un grand A. Presque trois années à se chasser, à se retrouver, à se pousser à bout. Au final, la ligne d'arrivée, le feu d'artifices : l'attachement ultime.

Il n'avait pas voulu croire Sebastian lorsqu'il avait posé le mot, n'avait rien réfuté, mais se pensait encore loin de ce stade. La tendresse, d'accord, la sollicitude, peut-être, mais pas l'amour. Pas celui qui voulait dire « ils s'aimèrent, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ». C'était inimaginable, terrible, d'autant plus que cela tombait sur Sherlock : il jouait avec lui depuis bien trop longtemps, il pouvait parier qu'un jour, ses propres sentiments seraient réciproques.

S'ils ne l'étaient pas déjà.

James aurait pu en rire. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien en pleurer. Dans les contes, le héros ne tombait jamais amoureux du méchant. Dans les contes, si cela arrivait, cela ne finissait jamais bien : la mort était toujours là, comme une ombre oppressante, accueillant entre ses bras tous les naïfs qui auraient pu penser que le bonheur était à portée de mains. Dans ce conte-ci, rien n'était différent.

Le héros devait mourir pour que le méchant puisse s'en sortir. Cela n'arrivait jamais. Le héros finissait toujours par tuer le méchant. Pas aujourd'hui.

James tourna le regard vers Sherlock, passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en désordre, appréciant de le sentir si détendu entre ses bras. Il passa une main sur la table de chevet et attrapa son portable, qu'il déverrouilla d'un geste. Il se pencha, posa ses lèvres sur celles du détective, doucement, chastement. Il prit une photo distincte de la scène volée, quelque chose qu'il n'irait pas épingler sur les murs, quelque chose qu'il ne garderait sûrement que pour lui …

Sherlock dormait paisiblement, rendu docile par la drogue, épuisé par le peu de sommeil dont ils avaient pu profiter. James appréciait de le voir ainsi, calme et relaxé. Ce n'était pas mieux que de le voir sur ses genoux, les yeux levés vers lui avec toute l'innocence feinte possible, mais c'était toutefois une belle chose qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de détruire.

Le détruire. Pourquoi, au fond ?

Car, cela pouvait être _drôle_.

Bizarrement, l'idée lui semblait bien moins attirante, désormais. Le rire était mort. Impossible de le voir pleurer et se briser sans mourir soi-même un peu. Bref, aucun intérêt. Il fallait trouver quelque chose. Il fallait pourtant trouver …

Sherlock bougea entre ses bras, serra sa prise sur sa taille, enfonça son visage dans son cou avec un soupir d'aise. Inconsciemment, James accompagnât le mouvement, bougeant légèrement pour ne pas le gêner, entourant plus fermement son dos nu et chaud.

Il fallait trouver quelque chose.

 **X**

Sherlock se réveilla au son mécanique des touches d'un clavier d'ordinateur martelées. Immédiatement, son esprit émergea de son hébétude, de la douceur cotonneuse de rêves trop rares, revenant se heurter aux angles glacés de la réalité.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la cuisse nue de James, ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement, captant immédiatement le regard que le criminel posa sur sa forme endormie, par-delà l'écran de son Mac ouvert sur ses genoux.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ?

Question rhétorique, inutile. Sherlock planta ses ongles dans la chair, marquant l'intérieur de la cuisse de son amant, qui ne fit que sourire au geste, ses yeux venant immédiatement se reporter sur l'écran. Le détective se redressa, bailla, jeta un œil par-dessus l'épaule de James pour comprendre ce qui semblait tant le captiver.

\- Occupe-toi de tes affaires, chéri.

\- Mauvaise nuit, Moriarty ?

Le criminel eut un sourire en coin, qui n'arriva pourtant pas à éclairer son visage : la clarté crue de l'écran venait s'accrocher à ses iris noirs et aux cernes qui soulignaient son regard, le vieillissant, le faisant paraître plus fatigué et dangereux encore. Sherlock attrapa son portable, se renseigna sur l'heure (dix-neuf heures trente, pas plus), fut un peu hébété de voir qu'il avait dormit plus de dix heures d'affilées, se dit que la drogue, l'alcool, le sexe, avaient certainement eu raison de ses capacités exemplaires de récupération. Puis, la date. Drôle de date.

Il repoussa les couvertures et se leva, tituba un peu, néanmoins pas assez pour que l'attention de James se reporte sur lui, s'enveloppa d'un peignoir et fit son chemin jusqu'au salon de leur suite. Il contourna le chariot doré empli de plats et mets intouchés avec un peu de dégoût, ne se posa pas la question quant à sa provenance, se contentant d'ouvrir le mini-bar et d'en extraire une mignonette de vodka. Il tâta le fond de la poche du peignoir, s'assura que la seringue était toujours à sa place. Et, s'enferma dans la salle de bains.

Novembre. Ou, quelque chose s'en approchant. Non, vraiment, le 2 Novembre, en fait.

James pianota quelques mots de plus, ferma la boite de dialogue, jeta un dernier œil aux comptes rendus éparpillés sur le Darknet par ses associés et hommes de mains, avant de finalement refermer l'ordinateur portable. Il ne se sentait pas plus avancé : pas de solution au problème posé par les sentiments, pas d'exutoire sous forme de massacre imminent, tout était calme et silencieux, étrange pour le monde des affaires souterraines. Les trafics vivaient, palpitaient, les petits tueurs n'avaient pour l'instant besoin de personne pour les aider, les tueurs à gages semblaient bizarrement tous être déjà trop occupés. Rien à se mettre sous la dent. Rien qui puisse potentiellement le divertir. Le criminel soupira, jeta son Mac sur les draps défaits, à ses côtés, dépité. Il allait devoir prendre l'initiative de lui-même, apparemment.

On ne pouvait vraiment plus compter sur personne.

Il se décida finalement à aller voir ce que trafiquait Sherlock, plus par ennui que réelle curiosité. Il avisa le mini-bar laissé ouvert avec scepticisme, le rai de lumière s'extirpant de sous la porte de la salle de bains avec dédain. Un Vendredi soir comme les autres, peut-être ? Sherlock n'était pas du genre à boire – l'alcool faisait partie des rares choses qui lui faisait perdre tout contrôle sur lui-même, ce qu'il abhorrait -, encore moins à s'enfermer dans une salle de bains comme une adolescente boudeuse. La diva qu'il était aimait avoir un public devant lequel se pâmer.

James resta un instant aux aguets, inquiet, tout de même, notamment par le silence ambiant. Pas de bruit d'eau, de clapotement, pas de sons, pas de pleurs, d'alcool roulant dans la gorge, rien que le silence. Son cerveau pensa immédiatement au pire, aux connexions possibles. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? (stupides sentiments, stupides pensées). Il poussa la poignée et la porte, surprit de la trouver ouverte, n'écoutant que la sourde angoisse qui montait désormais en lui, déboulant dans la pièce comme un noyé crevant la surface d'une mer déchaînée.

Assis en tailleur sur le sol, au milieu du faste de marbre de cette salle de bains fort coûteuse, Sherlock ne fit qu'ouvrir un œil face à cette entrée peu silencieuse. James, hagard, rendu un peu confus par les pensées hideuses et macabres qui avaient réussies à faire leur chemin dans sa tête, nota la dilatation de sa pupille, les frémissements de son corps un peu prostré, le froncement continu de ses sourcils. Il se relaxa en constatant qu'il n'était qu'enfermé dans son palais mental. Pour immédiatement s'hérisser à nouveau à la vue de la seringue qui gisait près de lui, sur le sol.

Sherlock était complètement défoncé. Encore. Ivre d'une héroïne qu'il avait dû acheter ou voler lorsqu'il avait eu le dos tourné, la nuit dernière. Sentant la colère monter rapidement en lui, James éloigna la seringue d'un coup de pied, avant de venir s'asseoir près de Sherlock, dos contre le mur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?

Sherlock ne répondit pas, se contenant de refermer ses mains, posées sur ses genoux, en poings. Le froncement de ses sourcils s'accentua. James se dit avec colère qu'il serait si simple de lui écraser sa jolie petite gueule sur le carrelage, avant que la pensée ne recule précipitamment, honteuse. Soupirant, il attrapa la mignonette laissée intouchée par le détective et déposée à ses côtés, l'ouvrit et en bu une gorgée. Il se dit avec colère qu'il serait si simple de le faire basculer sur le dos et de presser son corps sur le sien, là, sur le sol froid et marbré, et de simplement lui faire l'amour. Cette pensée-là, étrangement, ne fut plus si honteuse et finit par réchauffer son ventre et ses sens.

Finalement, Sherlock finit par rouvrir les yeux. Il posa un regard indéfini, mais sans surprise, sur James, semblant bien plus lucide que ce que le criminel aurait pu penser. Il était défoncé, certes - les pupilles éclatées, les tremblements, les tics du visage, la pâleur -, mais étrangement calme, sérieux. Il tendit la main vers la mignonette et James la lui tendit, se félicitant intérieurement d'en avoir pris deux ou trois de plus lorsqu'il était passé près du mini-bar, un peu plus tôt.

\- Tu m'expliques, Kurt Cobain ?

Voyant le regard de Sherlock se teinter d'interrogation, sa bouche s'ouvrir sur une question, James s'empressa de lever une main pour l'arrêter, peu enclin à expliciter l'allusion faite à un musicien drogué disparu.

\- Pas important.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil, l'air toujours aussi froid et distant. Quelque chose d'étrange brillait dans son regard dilaté par l'héroïne. Il sembla un instant se demander s'il devait réellement parler, ou simplement garder le silence, ce que James ressentit bien trop comme un affront. Finalement, il arrêta de passer la mignonette de sa main droite à sa main gauche et la porta à ses lèvres, avalant difficilement une gorgée du liquide transparent.

\- Juste une affaire non résolue.

James sourit un peu, pas surpris. Pas dupe, non plus : Sherlock n'avait encore jamais eu ce comportement, du moins, pas récemment, malgré le nombre d'affaires qu'il avait eu à gérer ces dernières années. Il ne semblait pas mentir, juste omettre d'en dire les plus grandes et importantes lignes. James décida de se taire, dans l'espoir que le silence l'aiderait à en dire davantage.

\- Ma première affaire.

Sherlock avait soufflé cela entre ses lèvres pâles, détournant les yeux.

\- Carl Powers ? Oh, je l'avoue, mon chou, celui-là, il est de moi, je le confesse.

Sherlock le fusilla du regard, semblant soudain en colère, certainement un peu bousculé dans la tournure dramatique qu'il souhaitait donner aux événements. James ne fit que lui adresser un grand sourire.

\- Tu étais déjà foutrement beau à cette époque.

\- J'avais treize ans.

James balaya d'un geste tout le questionnement, la curiosité et l'angoisse qui percèrent la voix de Sherlock à cette réponse. Cela n'avait aucune importance.

\- J'en avais quinze. J'aurai très bien pu te baiser sur le bord de cette piscine.

Une certaine couleur revint sur les joues de Sherlock, un certain malaise, aussi. Il détourna le regard, se racla la gorge. James fut amusé de le voir réagir ainsi, cela ralluma le désir dans le creux de ses reins.

\- Mon frère a été accusé d'une tentative de meurtre, lorsque j'avais dix ans. Mes parents ont réussis à le faire sortir du pays avant que la justice ne l'attrape. J'essaye de comprendre, depuis, pourquoi il a eu un tel geste.

James haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Qu'est-ce que Mycroft venait faire dans cette histoire ? James avait épluché son histoire, l'avait enregistrée, à la date près, rien ne mentionnait une quelconque tentative d'homicide ou un exil forcé.

Comme semblant lire dans son esprit, Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, soufflant d'exaspération.

\- Pas Mycroft. Nous sommes trois.

Oh. **OH**. Trois Holmes ? Etait-ce son anniversaire ? Etait-ce bientôt Noël ? (oui, oui oui oui oui !)

Une révélation incroyable ! Sherlock et Mycroft avaient un frère, et pas blanc comme neige : un malfrat, un tueur présumé, une petite raclure, sûrement. Loin du chevalier blanc qui siégeait comme aîné, et du petit génie détourné qui faisait office de benjamin. Plus attentif, James se redressa, yeux écarquillés, buvant les paroles qui semblèrent soudain se déverser des lèvres de son amant, ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas, ce qui démontrait à quel point cela lui était douloureux.

\- Il a tenté de tuer un de ses meilleurs amis, un 2 Novembre. Il l'aurait attaqué à la sortie d'une soirée, l'aurait frappé à de multiples reprises et lui aurait fracassé le crane plusieurs fois contre le trottoir avant de finalement prendre la fuite, le laissant pour mort. Il n'a jamais expliqué pourquoi il avait eu un tel geste : il n'en a pas eu le temps. Il est rentré le lendemain, dans la nuit, sale, couvert de sang, hagard. La police le cherchait, la victime n'était pas morte et un témoin l'avait vu quitter précipitamment la scène de crime avant l'arrivée des secours. Mes parents avaient des relations, une certaine réputation : impossible pour eux que mon frère vienne l'entacher. Ils lui ont fait quitter le pays, puis l'ont aidé à disparaître. L'ami n'a jamais porté plainte, étrangement, et la police a donc finit par arrêter les recherches, après quelques temps. Mycroft a fait détruire toutes les preuves, tous les témoignages, toutes les traces possibles. Mes parents ont tentés de le faire disparaître de leur mémoire. J'ai mémorisé les articles, les dossiers, tout ce que j'ai pu trouver, à l'époque, avant que Mycroft ne détruise le tout. J'ai essayé de comprendre, tenté de résoudre cette affaire, car Sherrinford ne pouvait pas avoir fait une telle chose sans un mobile valable. En vain. J'essaye d'oublier, de ne pas y revenir, mais le début du mois de Novembre est toujours plus difficile que le reste de l'année.

La logorrhée inattendue de Sherlock laissa James haletant, abasourdi et extatique. Un troisième frère à son goût. La petite plaie sur le palais de son Sherlock, celle qui ne parviendrait jamais à guérir. Il se racla la gorge, souriant de toutes ses dents, incapable de dissimuler son enthousiasme, sous le regard étonné et méfiant de Sherlock.

\- Cela te semble risible ?

\- Fantastique, tu veux dire. Je pense que j'ai une idée concernant ton futur cadeau de Noël.

Sherlock ne voyait pas vraiment le rapport, et se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas plutôt James qui s'était drogué à son insu. Il finit par hausser les épaules, un peu soulagé d'avoir laissé cet aveu sortir, pour la première fois, et sentit comme un poids s'enlever de sa tête. Il porta la vodka à ses lèvres avec un peu plus de légèreté.

\- Et, que vient faire l'héroïne là-dedans ?

\- La drogue m'aide à plonger plus profondément dans mes souvenirs, à établir de manière plus cohérente certaines liaisons.

\- Conneries.

James posa la mignonette au sol, enleva des doigts de Sherlock celle à laquelle il se raccrochait, sous sa claire indignation. Il se rapprocha finalement et, posant une main dans la nuque du détective, avança son visage pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela ne dura qu'un instant, un baiser court et tendre, loin de ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de partager, surtout venant d'une initiative de James. Sherlock en sembla même stupéfait.

\- Je veux que tu arrêtes de te droguer.

\- C'est toi qui m'a proposé des amphétamines, hier.

C'était vrai, mais James ne releva pas. En même temps, l'occasion était différente, le contexte était différent. Il y avait un monde entre le consommateur rare et le junkie prouvé. Le sourire de Sherlock s'ourla de défi, mais ses yeux restèrent grands ouverts, attentifs, et James su immédiatement qu'il ferait ce qu'il lui disait : cette forme d'abandon sauvage qu'il savait montrer depuis quelques semaines était de retour dans ses yeux clairs. James ne résista pas à la tentation de l'embrasser encore.

L'insoumission perlait dans chaque geste du détective : la façon dont il mordait sa lèvre lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient, la manière dont il tentait de le repousser, parfois, ou encore la façon qu'il avait de simplement contredire tout ce qu'il lui disait ou demandait. Sherlock n'était pas parfaitement domptable, et c'était bien le plus attirant chez lui. Il savait écouter, approuver, agir, mais, au final, seule subsistait sa réelle volonté à vouloir se plier ainsi devant lui.

Il fallait qu'il arrête. Qu'il arrête juste, simplement, de parler ainsi dans sa tête, de se raconter toutes ces choses à propos de Sherlock, de vanter ses qualités et mérites jusque dans les tréfonds de son cerveau. Cela devenait inquiétant, dérangeant, cela devenait incontrôlable. Sherlock le fit d'ailleurs revenir à la réalité en posant ses doigts sur le haut de sa cuisse, et James se recula un peu, rompant leur baiser. Sous le regard interrogateur de Sherlock, il sourit de manière joueuse et enjouée, venant serrer ses doigts autour de ceux de son amant.

\- Notre première soirée n'était pas ce que j'attendais de ce week-end. Je ne voulais pas que cela se passe ainsi, cela devait être plus … romantique.

Sherlock eu un rire moqueur, répéta le dernier mot avec un peu de mépris, ce qui apparut plutôt à James comme de l'appréhension et de la peur déguisés, mais soit. Pas défait pour autant, le criminel poursuivit.

\- On va faire ça dans les règles, maintenant.

Oh, encore une fois, la peur vint clignoter dans les orbes bleutées et envoûtantes de Sherlock. James s'en adoucit d'autant plus et se releva, entraînant Sherlock à sa suite qui, toujours majoritairement défoncé, chancela fortement avant de se stabiliser sur ses deux pieds. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois au coin des lèvres avant de le laisser, le poussant néanmoins avant de partir de manière insistante vers la douche, ce que fit Sherlock sans réellement comprendre où il souhaitait en venir.

James avait quelques appels à passer. Limousine, champagne, restaurant, quelques petites choses dans ce goût-là. Et, s'il avait de la chance, un meurtre à résoudre pour rendre cette nuit inoubliable.

 **X**

Il y avait plus qu'une froide détermination dans les yeux de James, bien plus qu'un éclat terrifiant dans son regard redevenu noir et vide : Sherlock pouvait voir des ombres s'y animer, des traits s'y dessiner, des paysages s'y former, apparitions ectoplasmiques et vivaces dans une tempête interne vibrante.

Sherlock était certain que l'on pouvait écrire une thèse sur ce genre de choses, un livre sur tout ce qui pouvait se jouer dans le regard et les traits d'un réel psychopathe, sur tout ce que cela pouvait dire de lui et de ses actions. Il était certain qu'il n'y avait rien de plus terrifiant et de dérangeant que de voir James ainsi à l'œuvre, le regard rendu animé de fantômes dansants et les traits figés dans un vague écho de rictus, un couteau tournant habilement entre ses doigts experts, une arme à feu venant doucement tapoter sa cuisse au son d'une rythmique que seul lui parvenait vraisemblablement à entendre.

Sherlock aimait à penser que Moriarty n'était qu'un rôle de James, qu'il ne l'utilisait que dans des cas précis, qu'il était, à l'instar de Richard Brook, un costume de théâtre qu'il enfilait à la guise de ses penchants. Sherlock parvenait à se dire que cela était le cas : Moriarty l'attirait, certes, mais il était la part sombre de James, sa moitié la plus obscure. James était la fêlure dans la carapace, le rire non feint, le sourire franc et le regard empli de vie. Moriarty était le noir dans ses yeux et le rictus au coin de ses lèvres.

Le criminel l'avait fait jouer, l'avait enlevé en tant que Moriarty. Il l'avait violé en ce nom. Mais, quelque part, une certaine transformation avait eu lieu, quelque chose qui avait plié la réalité et fait se briser une partie du masque du criminel, et, désormais, il n'était plus que James. Il le préservait et le chérissait en ce nom. Sherlock comprenait cela. Sherlock aimait cela. Moriarty l'avait attiré et attisé, mais le vrai James, lui, était bien plus intéressant, bien plus intriguant et séduisant que le masque surfait avec lequel il se pavanait. Il n'aurait voulu de Moriarty pour rien au monde, plus maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'était que pure fiction.

Sherlock pressa ses doigts contre la blessure de son bras gauche, causée par la balle tirée et mal visée de l'homme désormais retranché contre ce mur humide, dans cette cave glauque qui hérissait Sherlock de par sa vétusté – cela ravivait le souvenir de squats dangereux, d'individus pervers, de drogues en continu. Le sang coulait, abondant, mais la balle n'ayant fait que l'érafler, il ne s'en inquiétait que peu, le plus dérangeant à ses yeux étant James, sa réaction disproportionnée et sa notion flouée d'une justice qu'il souhaitait ne rendre que par lui-même.

Ils n'avaient pas même atteint le restaurant hors de prix où James avait réservé une table, ce soir-là. Ils n'avaient eu qu'à tourner l'angle de la rue où se situait leur hôtel pour être immédiatement attaqués. Une balle tirée d'une dizaine de mètres plus loin, manquant de peu la poitrine de James pour passer trop près du bras de Sherlock. James en avait perdu tout sang-froid. Et, si Moran était immédiatement sorti d'il ne savait où pour intervenir, c'était bien le criminel qui avait fracassé la tête de l'homme contre le trottoir pour l'assommer.

Sherlock oubliait parfois la nature même de celui qu'il aimait – il pouvait le dire, il pouvait le _penser_ -, ses torts, ses actes, tout se couvrait parfois d'un voile opaque, tout s'effaçait dans un sourire, dans un baiser, dans un rire, dans un mot - l'amour rendait aveugle, l'adage lui était connu. Se voir ainsi rappeler que l'idylle n'en était peut-être qu'une dans ses pensées et ses plus profonds désirs était douloureux.

Oh, il savait que James tuait, torturait, manipulait depuis des années. Il savait le nombre d'affaires qu'il lui avait ainsi offertes, le nombre de crimes perpétués pour le satisfaire. D'un sens, l'idée de se sentir ainsi surpris et tiraillé par la vision à jour de ce visage-ci lui semblait ironique, méprisable et malhonnête – il n'était lui-même, après tou,t pas une figure de sainteté. L'idéalisation de l'être cher était une thématique récurrente des traités de psychologie les plus basiques sur le sentiment amoureux et ses désastres : Sherlock semblait ne pas y avoir échappé.

Tellement _ordinaire_.

James avait ce rictus sombre au coin des lèvres, ses dents, blanches et parfaites, serrées sous la tension dans sa mâchoire. Il s'agenouilla près de la forme recroquevillée et gémissante près du mur, et Sherlock sentit ses entrailles se tordre en le voyant lever le couteau vers le visage de l'homme, souriant davantage, son visage s'assombrissant encore alors que les rires et les véhémences de ses sous-fifres retentissaient dans la cave exiguë.

\- Est-ce que je dois répéter la question ? Mon beau, je ne suis pas patient, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

La silhouette se tordit contre le mur, cherchant certainement à échapper au couteau et à sa lame effilée qui courait désormais sur l'une de ses joues mal rasée, sur son visage désormais tuméfié. Un jappement de terreur lui échappa lorsque le sourire de James se fit plus grand encore, plus dément, lorsque sa langue passa sur ses lèvres avec une sorte d'appétit, sa voix, suave, plus dangereuse et menaçante que n'importe lequel de ses cris.

\- Je-Je sais rien, M'sieur Moriarty, rien de rien, j'vous en prie-

\- Quelqu'un t'a demandé de me tirer dessus, pourtant. Quelqu'un qui a été assez bête pour t'engager.

L'homme bougea la tête aussi frénétiquement que le couteau le lui permettait, la peur bien présente dans ses yeux, les mains tendues vers James en guise de pardon, de salut.

\- Je sais pas qui c'est, j'l'ai jamais vu, il-il m'a contacté par mail et m'a viré de l'argent, je sais pas comment. Il m'a envoyé une photo de vous et-et je savais pas qui vous étiez vraiment.

James sembla réfléchir un instant à cela, retira le couteau du visage de l'homme, qui soupira de soulagement. Il se tourna vers Moran qui, appuyé contre un des murs, près de Sherlock, sembla lire en lui ce qu'il souhaitait, car il s'effaça après un hochement de tête, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard d'avertissement à Sherlock, sentant certainement chez lui une vague envie de fuite. James ne lui accorda d'ailleurs pas un regard, ses yeux l'évitant soigneusement, alors qu'il se tournait à nouveau vers celui qui avait tenté de l'assassiner, semblait-il.

\- Je comprends. Tu es un pauvre type qui a besoin d'argent pour réparer ses dettes et nourrir une famille qui ne croit plus en lui depuis longtemps. On t'a proposé une très belle somme pour simplement coller une balle à un autre type que tu ne connaissais pas, et c'est très bien comme cela, vraiment. C'est comme cela que le business fonctionne. Tuer ou être tué. Je suis d'accord avec ça.

Le criminel fit à nouveau tourner le couteau, une longue lame crantée servant vraisemblablement pour la chasse de gros gibiers, entre ses doigts, jouant un peu du pouce pour en tester l'effilement. Ses yeux restaient fixés dans ceux de l'homme, inflexibles et noirs, terrifiants, Sherlock le savait sans même le voir. Le détective exhala un souffle heurté en le voyant soudainement se relever, les doigts serrés autour du couteau, les articulations rendues blanchâtres à force de serrer. James se mit à rire, doucement, et cela semblait si noir, si factice, que cela lui tira un certain frisson.

\- Mais, tu as manqué ta cible, mon beau. Quel idiot, tu aurais pu m'abattre, me blesser, tu aurais même pu tuer un de ces abrutis, mais non ! Tu as fait la plus belle connerie de ta misérable vie.

Le criminel embrassa d'un geste ses sbires présents, qui ne semblèrent nullement s'offusquer d'être ainsi traiter d'idiots. Il se décala légèrement sur le côté, bien assez pour que Sherlock puisse désormais voir sa victime de manière parfaite, l'inverse étant également vrai. James leva son couteau vers le détective, le pointa de manière claire, précise, sur lui – sans pour autant jamais le regarder – ses yeux toujours fixés sur la silhouette tremblante du piètre assassin.

\- Sais-tu qui il est ?

Avec un certain malaise, Sherlock vit les yeux de l'homme se poser sur lui, son expression pâlir un peu lorsqu'une certaine compréhension atteignit sa raison. L'assassin ne le connaissait pas – rien n'indiquait le contraire, et puis, il aurait reconnu James s'il avait su pour Sherlock -, mais il ne fallait pas être un génie pour traduire la colère du criminel en un lien plausible et important pour lui. Ami, amant, frère ? Sherlock soupira, croisant les bras, un peu mal à l'aise de devoir se faire ainsi dévisager par l'homme.

\- N-non.

L'homme ne mentait pas. Il était à la limite de lâcher sa vessie de peur et d'appréhension : il ne pouvait pas jouer. Rien sur son visage, dans ses yeux ne laissait présager le mensonge. Il crevait de trouille. Elle le recouvrait, l'empestait, le cernait. Le détective soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir ce qui allait suivre.

James sembla observer un instant les traits de l'homme, cherchant sans nul doute une preuve de son mensonge. Il finit pourtant par baisser son couteau et le caler dans sa ceinture et, d'un signe de la tête, par faire déguerpir ses hommes, qui s'empressèrent de les laisser seuls, fermant bien rapidement la porte derrière eux. Sentant ce qui allait arriver, Sherlock se détourna, prêt à son tour à franchir la porte, prêt à s'enfuir, incapable de comprendre ce qui allait être ici commis, incapable de penser qu'il pouvait devenir complice de ce genre d'actes.

\- Sherlock.

James était là, tout prêt à nouveau, soufflant dans sa nuque un souffle chaud, posant dans son dos ses doigts poisseux de sang. Le détective esquissa un geste de recul, mais James l'empêcha de se dérober en raffermissant sa prise sur son dos. Une boule se forme dans la gorge de Sherlock, un goût hideux martela sa bouche. Il ne voulait pas de cela.

\- Love, regarde-moi.

Le détective laissa échapper une expiration tremblante, tentant pourtant de garder contenance, sentant néanmoins son sang-froid l'abandonner. Il finit pourtant par tourner le regard vers James, tentant de ravaler son émotion avec ardeur, refusant de le laisser voir ce qu'il ressentait, refusant de lui laisser prendre cela en plus de tout le reste.

James l'observait fixement, ses yeux noirs incandescents, fous dans leurs orbites. Il avait une expression froide et sauvage, la même que celle qu'il avait arboré lorsqu'il l'avait kidnappé, sur le toit de l'hôpital, un sourire de dément. Quelque chose paru pourtant lui déplaire dans l'expression de son amant car, dès lors que le visage de Sherlock se fut entièrement tourné vers lui, les coins de ses lèvres s'affaissèrent, assombrissant à nouveau son visage. Avant que le détective n'ai pu esquisser le moindre geste, penser à la moindre parole, James leva une arme à feu vers l'homme recroquevillé.

Le premier coup partit. Le claquement résonna dans l'antre confiné, fut immédiatement rejoint par un hurlement glaçant. Sherlock sursauta, ses paupières battirent rapidement, plusieurs fois. Ils n'étaient qu'à six mètres de l'homme, et le détective pouvait voir et sentir le sang qui s'écoulait désormais abondamment de la jambe droite du malheureux. Ce dernier tentait de la ramener vers lui, de se soustraire à leur regard, à leur présence, pensant peut-être qu'il était possible de se fondre dans le mur et d'y disparaître. Sherlock resta figé, incapable de comprendre, sentant toujours le regard scrutateur de James sur son visage.

La deuxième balle atteignit l'homme à l'autre jambe, faisant voler en éclats sa rotule dans un hurlement de douleur inhumain, bestial. Sherlock tenta cette fois d'avancer, de se dégager de l'emprise du criminel, tentant de le repousser, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Sherlock avait été confronté à bien des horreurs lors de ses enquêtes, des vices et des actes aberrants, innommables, dont certains avaient laissés une marque dans son esprit, qu'il avait dû par la suite se _forcer_ à oublier. Mais, les crimes restaient des crimes, soient des corps sans vie, des cadavres qui ne criaient plus, ne saignaient plus. Des morceaux de chair froide qui n'attendaient que d'être enterrées et oubliées.

Les choses étaient différentes, ici. L'homme ne cessait d'hurler, de demander pitié, de supplier, les larmes et la morve couvrant son visage marbré de rouge. Il tendait vers lui, et lui seul, une main implorante, quémandant son aide … Son genou gauche était explosé, des bouts d'os et de chairs pendaient et s'étaient déversés au sol, et le sang qui s'en écoulait était abondant, la flaque qui se créait rejoignant rapidement celle qui enflait toujours sous son tibia droit. Sherlock sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine. Il recula, se buta contre le flanc de James, manqua de tomber. Le criminel le retint d'une prise ferme sur sa hanche, ses doigts, caressants, venant s'enrouler autour de son corps.

N'y tenant plus, et voyant dans le regard dévorant de James la volonté folle d'en faire plus, Sherlock visa sa tempe de sa main fermée en un poing tremblant, et frappa.

James cria, se recula de quelques pas, portant immédiatement ses mains à son visage. Il n'en lâcha pas pour autant son arme et se redressa bien vite, lui faisant désormais face, le visage déformé par la colère. Sherlock se sentit presque se liquéfier face à la folie de son regard et, entreprit immédiatement de prendre la fuite, espérant peut-être faire gagner quelques précieuses secondes à l'homme visé, se détournant pour venir cogner contre la porte en métal verrouillée.

-Sherlock !

Le détective n'était pas connu pour son sens de la moralité. Les affaires communes, la limite entre Bien et Mal, les frontières de la bienséance, étaient parfois des choses étranges, floues, dont il avait bien du mal à définir les règles. Pour tout dire, son égoïsme le poussait parfois à en éluder les plus simples principes : il laissait James le distraire comme il le souhaitait, le laissait tuer et torturer qui il voulait, seul son intérêt et le divertissement ainsi généré était important. Alors, pourquoi s'en détourner, aujourd'hui qu'il découvrait les tenants et aboutissants de ce qu'il désirait si fort ? Pourquoi fuir, pourquoi se voiler la face ?

Sherlock posa son front sur la porte de métal, ferma les yeux. Il expira un souffle tremblant, tentant de se calmer, de chasser les larmes qui montaient dans ses yeux. Qu'était-il prêt à faire pour continuer ? Souhaitait-il vraiment devenir complice, coupable de ce qui se jouait aujourd'hui ?

Son esprit résonna soudain de la voix moqueuse de Mycroft : « Il n'y a qu'un monstre pour en aimer un autre. »

Peut-être bien.

Lorsqu'il osa de nouveau faire face au criminel, il fut surpris de trouver tant de douleur dans ses yeux, tant d'émotions sur son visage. Ce n'était plus Moriarty, pas même le criminel qu'il avait tant côtoyé, ces derniers temps : Sherlock fut secoué de découvrir, face à lui, celui qui devait être le véritable James, celui qui ne jouait pas, celui qui n'usait pas de sa vie comme d'une pièce de théâtre grandeur nature.

Le criminel le regardait fixement, désespéré, hermétique aux suppliques et cris de sa victime, son visage tordu entre colère, amertume et abandon. Ses bras, ballants le long de son corps, tenaient l'arme lâchement, et Sherlock pensa qu'il pouvait s'effondrer, craquer, d'un instant à l'autre. Cela éveilla bien des questions dans son esprit. Bien des réponses, également.

Tout se bousculait dans son esprit. Les thèses affluaient, les actes et gestes étaient décryptés, analysés. Les morts, les enquêtes : comment penser que tout cela ne pouvait être que pour lui, simplement dans la volonté simple de le divertir, de l'empêcher de s'autodétruire ? James avait un autre but, il le fallait. Sherlock tenta de s'abandonner à cette théorie, tenta d'étouffer l'étrange espoir qui s'influa dans chacune de ses cellules, la terreur qui fit battre son cœur un peu plus rapidement : James ne pouvait pas faire tout cela dans le seul but de lui plaire.

Sherlock pinça les lèvres, ne pouvant avancer, son crane rendu douloureux par le chaos de ses pensées, figé dans l'attente de l'inéluctable, stoïque face à ce qui allait forcément être accompli. La colère finit d'ailleurs par l'emporter sur le visage de James en le voyant si indécis, tenter encore une fois de lui échapper, malgré tout, et dans un élan de rage, il tourna une nouvelle fois son arme vers l'homme qui les avaient tous les deux visés, plus tôt dans la soirée, et lui tira une balle dans la tête.

Le troisième coup de feu ne le fit, cette fois-ci, pas sursauter. Sherlock observa avec distance la tête de l'homme cogner la pierre, se déformer sous l'impact, puis rouler sur son épaule, ses yeux sortis de leurs orbites, le sang qui inonda tout, le silence qui résonna plus fort encore que les cris de cet homme dans la pièce, par la suite.

James laissa tomber son arme au sol, et le son du métal contre la pierre fut suffisant pour sortir Sherlock de ce cauchemar. Le détective, un peu hagard, majoritairement sous le choc de l'acte et des révélations, observa avec distance le criminel s'avancer vers lui, et n'opposa pas de résistance lorsqu'il plaqua son corps contre la porte et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser était désespéré, tout en dents et en morsures. Bien vite, la lèvre inférieure de Sherlock perla de sang, mais il n'en eu cure. Indifférent à la brutalité de James, il passa ses bras autour de la nuque du criminel, répondant calmement à la fureur de son amant, ce qui eut finalement pour effet de le calmer, après quelques minutes de cet échange à sens unique. James se recula donc après quelques instants, tremblant, et Sherlock fut surpris de découvrir tant d'émotions sur son visage et dans ses yeux, tant de choses qu'il ne s'était encore jamais permis d'exprimer en face de lui. Le masque se fissurait, disparaissait. Quelque chose de plus profond et authentique s'installait. C'était … étrange, et totalement addictif, en fait.

\- Il a essayé de te tuer.

Le regard de James dévia sur sa blessure au bras, qui saignait désormais bien moins, le sang se coagulant rapidement à la surface de la plaie. Cela n'était plus si douloureux, également, si bien que Sherlock fut surpris d'être frappé par un éclat de douleur lorsque James attrapa son bras pour pouvoir examiner la blessure de plus près.

\- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

\- A quelques centimètres près, tu aurais pris cette balle en plein cœur.

C'était un peu mélodramatique, peut-être trop au goût de Sherlock, mais il se garda bien de le dire, sensible à la douleur qui brillait dans les yeux noirs de James. Il semblait littéralement bouleversé, et le détective ne parvenait pas vraiment à comprendre pourquoi. Oh, il avait bien une idée, mais c'était bien trop terrifiant, bien trop irréaliste pour être vrai.

Sherlock avala difficilement sa salive, le regard de James se faisant scrutateur, plus noir encore. Il l'observait sans ciller, son regard fixe brillant aujourd'hui d'un éclat ravageur, plus vivant que jamais. Et, avant qu'il n'ait pu se préparer à cela, dans un baiser et dans un geste, James vint balayer ses dernières barrières, ses dernières certitudes, sans certainement pouvoir l'imaginer : il posa sa main sur sa joue, caressa sa peau, et ses yeux se mirent à briller de larmes. Il serra les lèvres, avant de finalement les poser sur les siennes tendrement, se reculant après quelques secondes, ses mots réduits en un murmure, en une déclaration presque volée.

\- Tu es tout ce que j'ai, tout ce que je veux. Je tuerai tous ceux qui t'approcheront, qui oseront ne serait-ce que de t'effleurer de leur regard. Ce type devait me tuer, il aurait mieux fallu qu'il le fasse.

Le souffle de Sherlock se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Il se demanda un instant s'il avait bien entendu, s'il avait bien su interpréter les non-dits que soulevaient ces quelques mots. Cette mise en scène n'était donc là que pour l'impliquer davantage, pour qu'il devienne son complice forcé, ou alors, n'était-ce que la volonté de James de se faire vengeance, et de simplement lui montrer à quel point il lui était important ?

Peut-être qu'aucune de ces deux suppositions n'était proche de la réalité. Peut-être que l'handicap éternel de Sherlock pour l'affect ne faisait en fait que lui jouer des tours, peut-être que toute logique avait désertée pour un imaginaire plus dégradant et commun. Peut-être que tout ne se résumait encore qu'à un jeu, et peut-être tombait-il lentement amoureux de la plus grande et douloureuse supercherie jamais mise en scène. Peut-être n'avait-il rien d'extraordinaire, en fin de compte, peut-être qu'il n'était voué qu'à se heurter aux émotions communes, et par là-même, à devenir comme _tous les autres_.

Aucune importance.

Abandonnant toute prudence, conscience, raison, Sherlock s'avança, faisant reculer le criminel, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il pressa une main sur la nuque de James, approfondissant leur baiser, et passa sa main libre sous sa chemise, prenant rapidement un certain contrôle sur la situation. Légèrement perdu face à ce revirement de situation, James ne mit pourtant que quelques secondes avant d'inverser le schéma de dominance, pressant un bras autour de la taille de Sherlock et répondant à son baiser avec ardeur.

Sherlock laissa ses doigts imprimer leur chemin sur la peau tendre du ventre de James, très vite submergé par les gestes et la caresse de la langue de son amant dans sa bouche, gémissant doucement sans véritablement s'en rendre compte. Il commença pourtant à enlever sa chemise, s'acharnant sur les boutons, gémissant davantage lorsque James délaissa ses lèvres pour attaquer son cou.

\- Tu veux vraiment faire ça ici ?

Sherlock n'était pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée de faire l'amour à même le sol d'une cave humide, à deux pas d'un cadavre encore frais dont le sang se répandait et allait irrémédiablement finir par s'écouler jusqu'à eux, mais l'envie lui semblait trop urgente, la situation trop inextricable pour qu'il ne souhaite attendre et encore moins s'y soustraire. Il tira sur les cheveux de James - éclipsant la douleur de son bras blessé au geste -, qui ne fit en fait que rire de son impatience avant d'attaquer à nouveau la peau tendre de son cou, s'apprêtant à y laisser des marques qui seraient bien trop difficiles à cacher.

Ils se retrouvèrent très vite au sol, sous l'impulsion de James, l'excitation grandissante et le désir véhément, Sherlock bougeant déjà des hanches sous le criminel, ce dernier traçant son chemin mordant sur sa peau blanche.

James passa ses mains dans son dos, griffant sa peau, descendant jusqu'à ses reins. Gémissant dans le baiser, Sherlock se cambra, incapable de résister à la pression exercée, souhaitant sentir James plus proche de lui encore. Le sol était inconfortable et froid, et le détective se répandit en frissons lorsque sa chemise lui fut enlevée et que sa peau rencontra de manière abrupte la pierre suintante, mais la chair de poule qui couvrit chaque centimètre carré de son corps à nu ne fit que multiplier les sensations qui explosaient à l'intérieur de lui. Sherlock gémit plus fort, passa ses doigts sur le torse de James pour venir s'accrocher à sa ceinture, qu'il tira, rapprochant immédiatement leurs deux corps.

James se redressa légèrement pour enlever sa propre chemise, ses yeux brûlants observant avec une sorte d'adoration le corps qui se mouvait sous lui, en quête de plus de contact, accroc aux sensations. Sherlock gémissait librement, les yeux tantôt fermés, tantôt hallucinés, et c'était juste parfait, la perfection pure. Chaque chose à sa place, enfin, comme il se devait.

James se sentait bien, trop bien, voguant entre extase et frénésie, entre ferveur et adoration. Il se sentait ivre, défoncé, l'adrénaline courant dans ses veines, le désir éclipsant tout sens commun. Pas de mort, pas de corps, pas de cave glauque, pas d'ennuis en perspective, simplement Sherlock gémissant contre son corps et la perspective de pouvoir encore le faire jouir et crier son nom. Tout ça, tout cela pour lui, uniquement pour lui, et, en récompense, pouvoir encore le faire sien, pouvoir le posséder tout entier.

Jusqu'à la folie.

Sherlock laissa ses doigts tremblants s'attaquer à la ceinture de James, aux boutons de son pantalon, se redressant pour venir poser ses lèvres quémandeuses sur le torse de son amant, passant avec force obscénité sa langue sur l'un de ses mamelons durci par le froid et l'excitation, souriant de l'entendre gémir en retour et de sentir son sexe, contre son bras alors qu'il tentait de baisser rapidement son pantalon, réagir au contact. La peur, la retenue, étaient oubliés. Seul subsistait le désir urgent, puissant, qui courait dans les veines du détective. Pouvoir sentir James s'enfoncer en lui. La seule pensée tangible.

James le repoussa doucement contre le sol et, plongeant à nouveau sur ses lèvres, entreprit à son tour de le dévêtir, descendant rapidement son pantalon sur ses cuisses, arrachant sans plus de cérémonie tout vêtement restant, incapable de résister à l'ivresse procurée par l'acte. Il pressa son corps contre le sien avec ivresse, délectation, gémissant entre ses dents serrées lorsque leurs deux érections se rencontrèrent, sentant avec plaisir Sherlock se couvrir de frissons au contact. Il se redressa, posa ses mains au sol pour se retenir, et fut un instant déconcerté de sentir une certaine chaleur, poisseuse, sous ses doigts.

James observa avec attrait le sang venir jusqu'à eux. Ses genoux baignaient quasiment dedans et le dos et les fesses de Sherlock en étaient déjà presque trempés. Trop isolés, enfermés dans leurs actes, aucun d'eux n'avaient pris conscience de la flaque rouge qui allait en s'épaississant, là-bas, et qui s'écoulait désormais librement vers eux, portée par les joints des pierres et par la légère pente de la bâtisse. James passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, sentant quelque chose bouillir dans ses veines, observant avec fascination la peau blanche et tendre de son amant se peindre d'un rouge parfait, vil et interdit : le sang de la victime, et, sur son bras, le sang des actes manqués. Un sang encore chaud, encore luisant, qu'il avait fait couler dans le seul but de se venger, de protéger son amant, de les rendre plus complices, encore. Comme une espèce de trophée, comme un semblant d'apothéose.

Il sourit, lentement, démentiellement. Il plongea ses doigts dans le sang à ses genoux, les enroula de rouge, observant avec fascination la couleur s'épanouir et la chaleur envelopper sa peau. Le sentant à tout autre chose qu'à la perspective de l'embrasser ou de se mettre enfin aux choses sérieuses, Sherlock rouvrit les yeux, haussant un sourcil en le voyant ainsi enduire ses doigts de sang, grimaçant un peu de dégoût sous le geste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu- ?

La question se perdit et s'étouffa dans sa gorge lorsque James pressa sur ses jambes pour les ouvrir davantage, tirant de sa main libre sur sa hanche pour le mettre dans une position plus confortable et, surtout, plus accessible. Il s'avança, le dévorant du regard, se pencha pour passer sa langue sur l'intérieur d'une de ses cuisses, et Sherlock se tendit lorsqu'il baissa ses doigts plein de sang sur une partie plus charnue de son anatomie.

\- N-non, pas comme ça, c'est- _Ah_ !

Le dégoût que lui inspira le geste le poussa à se reculer rapidement et brusquement, mais James anticipa l'action et serra simplement plus fort sa hanche entre ses doigts, n'ayant pas peur de laisser quelques marques sur sa peau. Il soupira d'extase en sentant l'étroitesse de Sherlock autour de son majeur, observa avec délice le sang maculer son corps, puis enfonça un deuxième doigt à l'intérieur de lui pour le préparer davantage à la suite.

\- Détends-toi, love.

James l'entendit très clairement articuler une insulte derrière la vague d'extase qui montait rapidement de son bas ventre et de ses reins, et cela le força à accentuer davantage ses gestes, pressant plus profondément en lui, rendant son mouvement plus rapide.

\- Putain, James … Plus vite, s-s'il te plait, plus vite …

Entendre Sherlock parler ainsi était la plus belle récompense. C'était une forme d'abandon, jurer et quémander, supplier même, parfois, l'entendre prononcer son prénom comme une supplique, comme une prière, avec ferveur et adoration, c'était au-delà de l'imaginable. Avant lui, Sherlock ne perdait jamais le contrôle. Désormais, il suppliait pour se faire baiser sur le sol humide d'une cave, à deux pas d'un cadavre encore frais, gémissant et quémandant plus de contact alors que son amant utilisait le sang de la victime comme parfait lubrifiant.

Trois années d'efforts pour cela, mais, putain, James ne le regrettait pas.

Il ajouta un troisième doigt, les tourna doucement avant de recommencer un mouvement de va-et-vient, attendant un instant que le spasme de douleur sur le visage de Sherlock ne disparaisse avant de reprendre. Dans le même temps, il baissa son boxer, soupirant en sentant son érection douloureuse être ainsi libérée, se tendant davantage en observant la scène obscène et bandante qu'offrait Sherlock, allongé ainsi sous lui, complètement offert au moindre de ses vices.

Il retira finalement ses doigts en le sentant enfin prêt, plongea à nouveau sa main dans le sang, dont la flaque s'était encore élargie et baignait désormais ses jambes et celles de Sherlock – qui tentait d'ailleurs d'y échapper en se dandinant étrangement, bien entendu en vain – et vint entourer son sexe dressé, le badigeonnant jusqu'à ce qu'il fut satisfait. Sherlock s'était redressé sur ses coudes, inconscient de sa blessure au bras qui avait recommencée à saigner, et l'observait à travers ses cheveux en désordre et la sueur qui roulait déjà sur sa peau, son regard rendu fiévreux par le désir, un sourire inquiétant tordant ses lèvres pleines.

\- N'espère pas que je te ferai une pipe après ça.

\- Chéri, tu ne seras plus capable de faire quoi que ce soit après _ça_ , crois-moi.

Le sourire de Sherlock s'accentua à cela, et il se coucha à nouveau au sol, passant ses jambes autour de la taille de James et attrapant sa nuque pour l'attirer dans un nouveau baiser mordant.

\- Beaucoup trop de promesses, Moriarty.

James s'enfonça en lui d'un profond coup de reins, résistant contre l'étroitesse de Sherlock, accueillant le souffle heurté et le cri du détective comme une certaine victoire. Il se serra contre lui jusqu'à le pénétrer entièrement, tenant fermement ses hanches, observant son visage avec une certaine attente. Finalement, après quelques secondes de plaintes douloureuses, le visage de Sherlock finit par se détendre, et James n'attendit pas plus avant de se mettre à bouger en lui.

Les gémissements de Sherlock étaient délicieux, complètement obscènes et sensuels, comme d'habitude. Le détective avait tantôt les yeux fermés, tantôt un regard fiévreux planté dans le sien, ouvertement quémandeur. La luxure personnifiée. Le Mal incarné. S'il avait encore été chrétien, James aurait crié à l'Antéchrist. A la tentation incarnée. Un putain d'ange déchu et dépravé qui gémissait son nom comme une prière obscène, une entité incroyable capable de lui faire totalement perdre la tête.

Sa mâchoire se serra, ses doigts s'accrochèrent, se serrèrent autour des hanches osseuses de Sherlock, s'imprimèrent sur la peau blanche qui se perlait de sang, partout, sous la vague déferlante du cadavre près d'eux et la blessure du détective rouverte par leurs ébats brutaux.

Magnifique.

Le dos arqué, une main serrée sur celle que James passait désormais rapidement sur son sexe tendu, l'autre griffant ce qui était à portée, Sherlock gémissait, criait, perdu dans l'ivresse, l'adrénaline, la folie, peut-être aussi. Plus de contact, plus de chaleur, plus loin, plus fort, plus vite. Le contrôle avait disparu. Sherlock n'en avait que faire. Tout était bercé dans une douleur exquise, dans une souffrance extatique : juste la sensation d'avoir James profondément enfoncé à l'intérieur de lui et ses yeux noirs, délirants, ivres de désir, le dévorant avec application.

Parfait.

Les obscénités s'accrochèrent aux pierres, ruisselants sur les murs, incapables de s'accrocher à l'oreille. Sherlock lui demandait d'aller plus vite, plus fort, de _le baiser_ bordel, et James ne pouvait que se plaindre d'à quel point il était étroit, et chaud, et complètement dépravé et magnifique, ainsi. Les mots se perdaient, les déclarations pendaient aux lèvres, encore cachées dans les gorges, peut-être plus pour longtemps.

Je t' _aime_.

Quelle idée affreuse, terrible.

Incroyable.

-A-attends, James- _Ah_ ! J-James !

Le prénom se perdit dans un pincement de lèvres. Le criminel s'en contenta. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres en sentant le sperme de Sherlock maculer sa main, en sentant ses jambes se contracter autour de sa taille et son intimité se resserrer autour de lui. Proche de la jouissance, il ne lui fallut d'ailleurs qu'un coup de reins supplémentaire pour se libérer à son tour, l'éblouissement du fulgurant orgasme ne l'empêchant pas d'entendre Sherlock gémir lorsqu'il se répandit profondément à l'intérieur de lui.

Épuisé, James laissa son corps reposer sur celui de son amant, s'empêchant pourtant de poser son poids entier sur lui, ne souhaitant à la fois pas lui faire de mal et se trouver indisposé perché ainsi sur un des os saillant du détective, qui n'avait certainement pas profité de ce voyage pour s'étoffer. Il laissa sa tête tomber dans le creux du cou de Sherlock, tentant de reprendre une respiration plus calme.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé un contrat avec le Diable.

Le sourire de James s'agrandit encore, à cela, et il se permit même d'en rire très franchement. Il releva la tête, captant le regard de Sherlock, qui l'observait peut-être un peu trop gravement, les sourcils froncés, comme réfléchissant très sérieusement à ce problème tout manichéen auquel il se trouvait désormais confronté.

Que pouvait répondre James à cela ? Sherlock avait été témoin de la signature d'accords criminels, d'un meurtre, et venait de se faire baiser aux pieds d'un cadavre. Son corps était poisseux de sang, son regard toujours un peu indécis. James le trouva charmant, exquis. L'image de sa plausible innocence bafouée battait, et de loin, la bestialité de Moran dans le même exercice sanglant.

James passa ses doigts sur la joue de Sherlock, caressant doucement la peau offerte, ses yeux dévorants son visage, son corps, plongeant dans les siens pour s'y laisser engloutir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, love. Je prendrai soin de ton âme.

Et, insensé, dérisoire, à cela, Sherlock ne fit en fait que sourire.

 **X**

Sherlock posa ses affaires dans le salon, observant la pièce avec ennui. Rien n'avait changé, tout était à sa place, même le mot qu'il avait laissé à Mrs Hudson au cas où elle se serait inquiétée de sa soudaine disparition, lui expliquant à grand renfort de mensonges éhontés comment il avait dû partir précipitamment en Ecosse pour une affaire de la plus haute importance. Il fut d'ailleurs déçu de constater que sa logeuse n'y avait pas jeté un œil, voire qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans l'appartement du week-end, peut-être trop occupée avec ses amies ou son nouveau prétendant.

La petite pique qui s'insinua dans son estomac à la réflexion fut pourtant vite balayée par le vibreur incessant de son portable, qu'il s'empressa de libérer de la poche de son manteau. Il lut le message reçu avec un sourire.

 _Personne à la maison ? JM._

Sherlock enleva son manteau avant de pianoter une réponse rapide, se chargeant du silence ambiant et de l'heure tardive comme toutes informations utiles.

 _Personne n'a semblé s'inquiéter de mon absence. SH._

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

 _Je serai là dans l'heure, love. JM._

Sherlock ne fit que sourire davantage, lançant un regard mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé aux caméras, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains, baillant ouvertement.

Et, d'une manière étrange, l'idée qu'une certaine routine, qu'un ordinaire tout casanier, s'installait entre eux ne parvint pas à l'effrayer.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Alors, vos réactions, vos commentaires ? Des hypothèses sur la suite ? Ce chapitre était l'avant-dernier du second acte, je dirais. Le prochain amorcera plus de ... désespoir. Le "heureux pour toujours" ne se prête pas trop à ces deux-là. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! Et, n'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le seul salaire de l'auteur ! Gros bisous et bonne soirée à vous tous/toutes !**


	11. DIX - Apotheosis

_**Disclaimer**_ **:** Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et l'histoire reviennent à Sir Doyle, le contexte et les personnalités à Messieurs Moffat et Gatiss. Je ne fais que spéculer, user et faire souffrir de biens innocents personnages de fiction.

 _ **Au départ**_ **:** La série "Sherlock", créée et développée par Moffat et Gatiss, pour BBC. Adaptation libre de l'oeuvre littéraire de Doyle, la série transpose l'univers et les personnages au XXIe siècle : "Sherlock Holmes est détective consultant et il accueille comme colocataire le Docteur Watson, un ex médecin de l'armée britannique blessé en Afghanistan. Il aide Scotland Yard à résoudre des enquêtes ardues en utilisant ses dons d'observation et de déduction associés aux technologies actuelles. [...]" (cf. Wikipédia). Série géniale. Acteurs monstrueux. Personnages merveilleux.

 _ **Le speech**_ **:** Il y eu une certaine curiosité, au départ, juste quelque chose d'intriguant, de différent et de spécial, chez cet adolescent un peu étrange, un peu comme lui. Puis, il y eu l'obsession, la folie guidée, la folie abreuvée, celle émergeant dans les profondeurs de sa cellule anglaise, celle que Mycroft Holmes était venu chaque jour alimenter. Sherlock Holmes est là, là, quelque part, et il a envie de jouer. James Moriarty souhaite simplement lui trouver un jeu à la hauteur de son génie. Il ne pensait pas que son plan, bien huilé, parfaitement conçu, pourrait prendre une telle tournure. Il ignorait que l'obsession était devenue à ce point hors de tout contrôle.

 _ **Ce qu'il faut savoir**_ **:** **Sheriarty**. Pur et dur. Mentions de John/Mary et Mycroft/Lestrade. Ce n'est pas un slow build, l'intrigue de début étant directement placée au beau milieu d'une histoire déjà bien entamée. Attention, ce chapitre fait mention d'une dernière **scène explicite** , avec intervention **sanglante** et comme qui dirait malsaine (rien qui ne rivalisera avec le lemon du précédent chapitre, néanmoins).

 _ **Remerciements**_ **:** Aux lecteurs, aux gens de passage, aux favoris. Et, surtout, aux reviewers ! Si nombreux au chapitre précédent ! **FanOfFairyTail** , merci pour ta review, ton compliment, ton soutien ! **Cherina1625** , je suis très heureuse et touchée que tu aies tant appréciée ce chapitre ! Je n'aime pas réellement écrire de lemons si explicites, ils sont utiles, mais il est dur de ne pas tomber dans une description graphique et anatomique un peu pornographique XD Je suis très heureuse de voir qu'il tant plu, que ce que j'ai tenté de faire véhiculer est bien passé au lecteur. Je trouve ta critique très utile, elle me donne plus de confiance pour l'écriture de futurs lemons ^^ Merci encore à toi ! **Eclat de Noisette** , j'ai été très heureuse de lire ta critique sur les personnages, ce genre de commentaires m'aident énormément à progresser, et j'ai surtout beaucoup aimée que tu t'arrête sur Mycroft, qui est, pour moi, l'un des personnages les plus difficiles à cerner de la série (et donc de cette fic). Le "caractère" qui lui est donné à l'instant t de cette fic est voulu, et ses motivations se révéleront par la suite. Pour le Mystrade, nous y reviendrons également plus tard ^^. Il est vrai que j'aurai dû plus accentuer mon warning concernant le lemon :/ Je n'ai pas eu conscience qu'il pouvait choquer, du genre, véritablement rebuter. Pour moi, il s'inscrit tout à fait avec l'histoire de ces deux protagonistes, et avec ce qui arrivera encore, par la suite. Je promets de donner plus de "signaux" d'attention avant de telles scènes, même si leur violence ne devrait plus être si forte, dans le futur. Encore un grand merci pour ton analyse et ta critique ! **EarlGrey** , je souhaitais te remercier pour cette merveilleuse analyse médicale, qui n'a été soulevée par personne, même pas par moi (j'en suis honteuse, moi qui ai un diplôme infirmier) ! ^^ Rassurez-vous, tous les personnages de cette scène ont, par la suite, été pris en charge par des équipes médicales formées, qui se sont empressées de leur prodiguer les meilleurs soins et la plus complète des analyses HIV. Et, même si James est tout à fait d'accord avec les propriétés lubrifiantes du sang humain, s'il vous plait, tous vous prie de ne pas reproduire cela chez vous. **Llio** , eh bien, un petit lemon dans ce chapitre ci, pour ton plus grand plaisir, je l'espère ! Merci à toi pour ta review ! Je suis très heureuse de vos commentaires et avis sur le dernier chapitre, que j'ai pris tant de plaisir à écrire. J'espère que vous apprécierez celui-ci tout autant !

 _ **Premières infos sur ce chapitre**_ **:** Le début de la fin. Ou, quelque chose comme ça. Ce chapitre est la fin d'une période dans l'histoire de Sherlock et James. Il fallait que cela arrive. Je souhaitais écrire cela de différentes manières, mais celle-ci m'a semblé être la plus juste : vous verrez, vous comprendrez (ou non), mais nous avançons encore davantage dans l'intrigue, et il fallait bien que Magnussen fasse son apparition à un moment ou un autre. Ce chapitre développe le personnage de Sherrinford, évoqué dans les derniers chapitres (et qui trouvera son rôle dans quelques temps).

 _ **A écouter**_ **:** _Fire Meet Gasoline_ de Sia  & _Elastic Heart_ de Sia ft. The Weeknd  & Diplo.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Votre serviteur,

 **AMAZINGmadness**.

* * *

 **DIX.**

 **« Apotheosis »**

 **«** _Nothing is permanent in this wicked world. Not even our troubles_. **»**

* * *

Sherlock ferma les yeux, soupirant, passant une main sur son visage. Il regarda l'horloge qui trônait, implacable, reine de cet univers, au-dessus de la porte menant au salon, et fut étonné qu'il ne fut pas plus de quatorze heures. Il avait l'impression de se perdre dans la confusion portée par les festivités de cette fin d'année, dans le marasme de ces heures qui semblaient se jouer de lui en s'étirant à l'infini. Il se servit un nouveau verre sous le regard un peu courroucé de sa mère, qu'il ignora.

\- Sherl', chéri, le vin rouge est pour le plat.

Le plat. Ils n'en étaient donc qu'aux entrées ?! John, assis à ses côtés, s'esclaffa un peu en voyant son visage s'allonger de désespoir, et Sherlock se dit que s'il y avait effectivement un Enfer, il devait se trouver ici, dans la maison de campagne de la famille Holmes, coincée dans un temps fixe de dinde et de cadeaux de Noël débiles. N'ayant que peu d'égards pour la façon dont les vins devaient s'accommoder aux plats, il but son verre, le serrant entre ses doigts comme s'il ne représentait que la seule bouée de sauvetage présente sur ce navire chavirant.

Face à lui, Mycroft replia son journal, un air de même impatience et d'ennui sur le visage. Cela eu au moins l'effet de faire sourire le détective : il n'était pas le seul que ces traditions exaspéraient. Pas comme John, qui discutait gaiement avec son père, ou Mary, qui aidait sa mère à préparer les plats, dans la cuisine. Sherlock posa son coude sur la table, laissant sa tête se reposer sur sa main, étouffant un bâillement. Il avait passé le réveillon à aider Lestrade sur une affaire, seul, alors que John était convié à un repas chez des amis de Mary, et s'était ainsi couché à une heure peu raisonnable. Chose qui lui avait permis de se dérober lorsque l'invitation annuelle de ses parents à leur traditionnelle soirée du réveillon de Noël était arrivée. Les mondanités n'étaient pas son fort, et elles l'étaient encore bien moins depuis …

Eh bien, depuis qu'il sortait avec James, en fait.

A cette pensée, un drôle de sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Il était bien étrange de penser ainsi au criminel, bien étrange de qualifier ainsi ce qui les unissait. Parfois, comme en cet instant, il se sentait à peu près comme devait probablement se sentir n'importe quel adolescent vivant sa première histoire d'amour. Idiot. Grotesque. Il pensait « je sors avec lui » et avait envie d'en rire tellement cela lui semblait étrange.

Se présenter à une telle soirée, où bien des personnages influents se pressaient chaque année – sa mère était une brillante mathématicienne, très engagée dans diverses associations caritatives, et son père, directeur d'une agence bancaire à la retraite, d'un naturel très jovial et sympathique, avaient de nombreux amis et connaissances – en compagnie de James Moriarty ne saurait être bien vu, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, autant ne pas y aller du tout. De plus, James était parti il ne savait où, la semaine précédente, et s'il l'appelait bien chaque jour pour prendre de ses nouvelles, il ne parlait jamais de l'endroit où il se trouvait, de la raison de ce voyage, ni encore de la date de son retour, semblant toujours assez floue, l'un comme l'autre.

Ainsi dispensé de soirée, Sherlock avait néanmoins dû accepter l'invitation de ses parents à déjeuner, et avait été même très heureux lorsque sa mère lui avait proposé d'inviter John et sa compagne, dans le même élan. Non pas que la présence de Mycroft lui fut désagréable – à bien y réfléchir, si, vraiment, elle l'était -, mais savoir John près de lui aidait au moins à pouvoir supporter l'ennui intolérable de ces longues heures passées à table, à cancaner et à se goinfrer, à boire et à s'échanger des propos hypocrites et vides de sens.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te resservir, Mycroft. Ton régime ne va pas le supporter.

Son frère lui adressa un regard noir, dont il répondit d'un clin d'œil, plongeant ses lèvres dans son verre de vin rouge, alors que Mycroft laissait retomber sa fourchette contre son assiette.

\- Mon régime va très bien, Sherlock, je te remercie de t'en inquiéter. Qu'en est-il de ton état de toxicomanie avancé ?

Oh. C'était un coup bas. Mycroft haussa un sourcil, moqueur, et Sherlock se demanda si ses parents apprécieraient vraiment qu'il jette le contenu de son verre à la tête de son ainé.

\- Les garçons ! Pas de dispute le jour de Noël !

Leur mère vint poser le chapon au centre de la table, leur lançant tous deux un regard noir, et Sherlock vit avec satisfaction Mycroft se reculer, marmonnant entre ses dents quelque chose qui ne devait pas vraiment être agréable à entendre. Si sa mère ne s'inquiéta pas des paroles de Mycroft – la toxicomanie avérée de son fils était un sujet dont on ne parlait pas en public, encore moins à table – son père, lui, tourna immédiatement la tête vers lui, coupant la conversation qu'il entretenait avec John, dardant sur lui ses yeux pâles que Sherlock savait avoir hérités de lui.

\- Je pensais que ce problème n'était plus au goût du jour.

Sherlock leva un regard furieux vers son frère, qui ne fit que lui sourire, avant de se tourner vers son père, un peu blasé par le sujet, qui n'avait de cesse de revenir à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient.

\- Je suis clean, papa.

C'était vrai. Il l'était, au moins depuis six semaines. James n'aimait pas cela et, quelque part, il était désormais assez idiot pour penser que son opinion valait quelque chose. Pour penser qu'il devait juste lui faire _plaisir_ et ainsi se complaire à pas mal de ses désirs.

Son père darda encore ses yeux bleus sur lui, inquisiteurs – il n'était peut-être pas aussi intelligent que sa femme ou que ses fils, mais il avait le don de toujours savoir lorsqu'on lui mentait, une aptitude qui avait apportée bien des ennuis à Sherlock, dans son adolescence -, avant de finalement se détourner, revenant à John, semblant assez satisfait parce qu'il avait semblé voir dans son regard. Face à lui, Mycroft ne put s'empêcher de sembler sceptique, mais le détective ne tint pas compte de son avis, se contentant de l'ignorer, rendant son sourire à sa mère, qui l'observait depuis l'autre bout de la table.

La famille, la fratrie, n'étaient pas des choses auxquelles Sherlock parvenait à se raccrocher. La notion même ne parvenait pas à s'établir dans son cerveau. Ses parents étaient des gens respectables, intelligents – pour la moyenne -, et jamais leurs enfants n'avaient-ils manqués de quoi que ce soit. Sherlock était allé dans les meilleures écoles, les meilleurs programmes, les meilleurs centres de désintoxication, même. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment eu de barrières, de freins, de mot plus haut que les autres, de traumatismes. Mais, cela ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de se sentir parfois un peu étranger de cette sphère familiale, comme une pièce rapportée, comme si, vraiment, il n'aurait pas dû se trouver _là_ , à la place d'un autre.

Sa mère avait débarrassée les murs et les albums photos de toute photographie de Sherrinford, mais Sherlock savait qu'elle en gardait une dans un tiroir de la commode de sa chambre. Son père l'évoquait parfois, rarement avec tendresse, plus majoritairement avec fureur. Mycroft n'en parlait pas. Jamais. Sherlock le soupçonnait de savoir où il se trouvait, mais ne pouvait en être certain.

Sherlock n'aimait pas les festivités, les repas de famille, les sorties. Il n'aimait pas se voir rappeler que quelqu'un manquait, il n'aimait pas l'hypocrisie qui entourait leurs secrets de famille, il n'aimait pas savoir que cela le perturbait, plus que de raison. Il détestait cela, haïssait tout ça, et leur en voulait tous pour ne jamais avoir fait plus d'efforts pour pouvoir retrouver Sherrinford et le convaincre de rester.

Il était le benjamin d'une famille aisée, _banale_ , le dernier né d'une fratrie surdouée, extraordinaire. Anormale. Il était le toxicomane. Et, comment qualifier les autres ? Sherrinford était parti après avoir manqué de tuer un homme et Mycroft était voué corps et âme à sa dévorante ambition.

Quelque part, ils étaient peut-être tous des monstres.

Il soupira, regardant d'un œil un peu vide les rouages se mettre en place et la mécanique prendre forme, John et Mary riant aux mots de Mr et Mrs Holmes et Mycroft les ignorant simplement. Tout n'était que mensonges et faux-semblants, et cela l'écœura au-delà du possible.

Le détective tendit le bras vers la bouteille de vin rouge, ignorant la sempiternelle remarque de sa mère, et se resservit, ne faisant rien pour servir dans un même geste ceux l'entourant. John ne se soucia toutefois pas de son impolitesse, se contentant de lui reprendre la bouteille des mains, avant de servir ceux qui avaient été oubliés. Noyant son amertume dans son verre, Sherlock fronça un peu les sourcils lorsque son téléphone vibra, dans la poche de son pantalon. Avisant l'heure – quatorze heures trente -, il reposa son verre et sortit son smartphone, sous le regard légèrement courroucé de ses parents.

\- Sherl', tu aurais pu éteindre ton téléphone avant de passer à table.

Il marmonna une excuse, regardant avec une certaine surprise le numéro affiché sur l'interface, un sourire venant toutefois étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il reconnaissait les chiffres. Il se leva prestement de table, enfila son manteau, et, ignorant les mines affectées de ses parents, sortit de la pièce sans un mot.

Il ne décrocha qu'une fois sorti, le vent froid venant balayer son manteau et sa peau, n'en ayant toutefois que peu de considération face à toute la chaleur qui s'était emparé de lui, au battement un peu irrégulier de son cœur. Il s'appuya contre la porte d'entrée fermée, ignorant les échos outrés de ses proches, au travers du bois.

\- Sherlock Holmes.

\- Salut, chéri. Je t'ai manqué ?

Sherlock sentit son sourire s'agrandir, le doux accent irlandais venant immédiatement reprendre ses droits sur ses pensées. Il serra son manteau contre lui, frissonnant bien malgré lui dans le froid de cette journée de Décembre. Il omit la question par principe – le criminel avait-il vraiment besoin de le savoir ? -, laissa sa tête se poser contre la paroi, ses yeux s'accrochant aux nuages grisâtres qui passaient rapidement au-dessus de lui.

\- Où es-tu ?

Il pouvait entendre un éclat sourd de musique, de même que le ronronnement caractéristique d'un moteur. Une voiture, pas n'importe laquelle, le bruit se reconnaissait, étouffé par son écrin de luxe, dissipé par la technologie. La respiration de Sherlock s'étrangla dans sa gorge, et James rit légèrement de son incrédulité en l'entendant ainsi s'étouffer à ses propres paroles.

\- Tu es revenu ?

\- Oui, love.

Sherlock s'empêcha de sembler trop heureux, trop joyeux quant à cette perspective. Il s'empressa de ravaler le rire qui menaça de sortir, à cela, enjoué. Il se mordit la lèvre en se sentant rougir, un peu mortifié de paraitre aussi excité à cette idée. Grotesque. Pathétique.

\- C'est Noël. Joyeux Noël ! Je ne pouvais pas manquer cela, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux pas te laisser pourrir dans ta vieille maison de campagne, je ne peux pas simplement te laisser en proie à ton glaçon de grand frère, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu-

\- Je serai là dans quelques minutes. J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

\- Mais, attends- !

Sherlock maugréa une insulte à l'entente de la tonalité de fin d'appel, confus, incapable de simplement comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre. La Jaguar. James de retour en Angleterre. Etait-il devenu complétement fou ? Allait-il réellement venir jusqu'ici, s'exposant ainsi à la vue de tous, se trahissant au regard de Mycroft et de ses propres parents ?

Etait-ce là encore une nouvelle sorte de jeu ? Après le coming-out aux amis, celui à sa famille ? Fulminant de colère, le détective remonta son col, darda un regard furtif vers les fenêtres de la cuisine, donnant immédiatement sur la rue – bien sûr, James ne faisait jamais rien qui ne saurait nécessiter un public -, et avança dans l'allée, soupirant en entendant la rue s'animer rapidement du bruit très reconnaissable d'un moteur de voiture de course lancé à vive allure.

Le village paisible dans lequel la maison de campagne de la famille Holmes se trouvait s'embrasa immédiatement de sons. Heureusement, celle-ci étant partiellement isolée, aucun voisin ne pourrait suivre la scène, mais cela n'empêchait que la théâtralité du moment lui donna envie de maudire son compagnon. Sherlock remonta l'allée, ferma la grille du petit portail derrière lui au moment où la belle Jaguar de James débouchait dans la rue, dépassant la maison, pour rapidement freiner et faire demi-tour quelques mètres plus loin, venant s'arrêter à une vitesse bien plus raisonnable à quelques mètres de lui.

C'était une mauvaise idée. Bien au-delà de sa présence à Baker Street, vraiment, bien au-delà de tout – mais, n'avait-il réellement pas déjà fait bien pire ? Sherlock était furieux, inquiet, consterné. Il jeta un nouveau regard en arrière pour constater que personne ne s'était encore alarmé du bruit, le son d'une portière s'ouvrant et claquant venant résonner dans l'air ambiant, incroyablement silencieux.

James était parti une dizaine de jours, à peine, mais Sherlock eu l'impression, en le voyant ainsi, tout en sourire et en costume impeccable, que cela aurait bien pu faire des mois. L'impression de manque se grava dans sa poitrine, dans ses entrailles, effaçant en partie la colère, et Sherlock se sentit sourire et avancer vers lui, sans qu'il ne parvienne réellement à se raisonner et à s'en empêcher.

C'était peut-être ça, l'amour : sentir le monde se désaxer, sortir de son orbite, le sentir au bord de l'implosion à chaque fois qu'un sourire, qu'un rire, qu'un regard de la personne désirée venait s'accrocher au vôtre. Etait-ce cela ? Sherlock était peut-être amoureux. Finalement, peut-être l'était-il vraiment.

James s'était avancé également, et ils se rencontrèrent au beau milieu de la rue, bienheureusement déserte, le criminel écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes, passant une main dans sa nuque, possessif et brutal, alors que lui-même laissait ses doigts venir s'échouer contre son torse, s'accrochant à sa veste comme un naufragé. Leur baiser, brutal, passionné, dura bien assez longtemps pour les laisser hors d'haleine, la respiration haletante, et, lorsque James se recula un peu pour les laisser tous deux respirer, Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de couper court à ce répit pour plonger à nouveau sur ses lèvres, s'attirant un rire de la part du criminel consultant.

\- Oh, love, je t'ai réellement manqué, n'est-ce pas ?

Le détective, se reculant cette fois-ci réellement, un sourire sur les lèvres, toute colère semblant oubliée, ne fit qu'hocher légèrement la tête pour toute réponse, admirant le visage de James simplement s'illuminer à cela. Le bruit d'une porte claquant les sortit pourtant de leur songe, et de par l'expression plus fermée qui étira, dès lors, les traits de James, et la posture de son corps plus tendu sous ses doigts, Sherlock pu en conclure qu'ils n'étaient désormais plus seuls. Il soupira, ne se détachant pourtant pas du criminel qui, lui, laissa sa main descendre jusqu'à sa hanche, ne souhaitant apparemment pas non plus s'éloigner de lui. Quelque part, cela parvint à le rassurer.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

A cela, James ne fit que lui sourire, son regard devenu toutefois un peu plus dur, plus sombre, et Sherlock jeta en fait à son tour un œil vers la maison de ses parents, pour découvrir, sans grande surprise, Mycroft et John, les observant depuis l'encadrement de la porte, figés, interdits. Mary et ses parents observaient depuis la fenêtre, tous rideaux tirés, et Sherlock pouvait voir l'inquiétude et la surprise dans leurs yeux, pouvait presque sentir leur impuissance … Le détective resserra sa prise sur la veste de son compagnon, son corps venant doucement se rapprocher du sien, instinctivement, en un signe de protection, incapable de réfléchir correctement face à une telle menace. James sembla apprécier ce changement d'attitude, car il s'empressa de passer une main dans le bas de son dos, accompagnant le rapprochement, passant ses doigts libres sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, n'ayant, apparemment, que peu de considération pour tous ceux qui les observaient, un peu plus loin.

Loin d'être aussi exhibitionniste et démonstratif que le criminel, Sherlock le lâcha, détourna le visage, rompant le baiser, pour tenter de faire disparaitre la rougeur qui montait à ses joues sous le sourire en coin du criminel.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais pas attendre. Je t'ai trouvé le meilleur des cadeaux, j'espère que tu vas l'apprécier.

La pensée de n'avoir rien à lui offrir le faisant rougir d'autant plus, Sherlock recula d'un pas, intrigué par toute l'excitation qui brillait dans le regard du criminel. Inquiet, également. Pour le connaitre, le détective savait qu'il n'était pas bon, ni pour lui, ni pour les autres, de voir James Moriarty aussi trépignant d'impatience qu'actuellement.

\- Cela ne pouvait pas attendre ce soir ?

\- Non, chéri. J'ai passé des semaines à le chercher et j'ai dû parcourir un continent pour le trouver, alors, non, ça ne pouvait pas attendre.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, Sherlock suivant des yeux le geste, un frisson d'excitation grimpant, à son tour, le long de son dos.

\- Cela doit être fait maintenant.

Le « _devant tout le monde_ » était sous-entendu, bien sûr. Sherlock se retint de rouler des yeux. James était clairement un foutu vantard. Sous son regard sceptique, quoi qu'intrigué, le criminel se tourna vers la voiture, la belle et grande Jaguar aux vitres teintées, blindées – pas de preuves, mais Sherlock s'en doutait – et fit un geste de la main, qui devait certainement être un signal pour celui qui devait l'accompagner. Immédiatement, le détective sentit son corps se tendre, fronça les sourcils. Il avait confiance en lui, vraiment, mais …

Le criminel se retourna immédiatement vers lui, revenant toujours à lui, et Sherlock pouvait jurer ne l'avoir jamais vu sourire ainsi, ses yeux semblants, pour une fois, briller du même éclat qui semblait l'animer, ne mentant pas, ne prétendant rien. D'une sincérité désarmante. Cela laissa le détective bien plus confus encore, bien plus surpris, et il ne répondit pas même au court baiser que James vint planter sur ses lèvres, chaste, alors que la portière passager s'ouvrait.

\- Joyeux Noël, Sherlock.

James s'effaça, le lâchant, reculant de quelques pas, ce sourire étrange toujours sur les lèvres, et Sherlock fronça les sourcils, étonné, inquiet. Il avisa, dans le coin de son champ de vision, un homme sortir de la voiture de James, un homme grand, peut-être plus encore que lui ne pouvait l'être, mince – il pouvait le voir, même au-delà du long pardessus qu'il portait, de par la structure anguleuse de son visage, de … - et …

Sherlock sentit ses pensées se cristalliser, son cerveau s'arrêter dans sa course folle. L'étranger sembla hésitant, referma la portière d'un mouvement brusque, avant de finalement relever les yeux vers lui, et, vraiment, le détective cru un instant qu'il aurait pu être tout simplement en train de rêver. Car, les yeux bleus vinrent immédiatement s'accrocher aux siens, car un sourire vint ourler les lèvres de l'homme en le voyant ainsi, stoïque et immobile, éperdu.

Sherlock le connaissait, Sherlock savait. De son regard, de ses yeux, de son visage, de l'air indéchiffrable qui vint s'imprimer sur ses traits, de sa posture, de son corps, Sherlock savait, Sherlock ne pouvait pas _comprendre_ … Il entendit comme un hoquet, horrifié, surpris, plus loin, vit l'homme y jeter à peine un coup d'œil avant de revenir vers lui. Le détective se mordit la lèvre, avança d'un pas pour reculer, s'effrayant un peu de voir l'homme avancer à son tour.

C'était lui, n'est-ce pas ? Cela n'avait aucun sens, vraiment, mais c'était lui ?

\- Bonjour, Sherlock.

Il n'avait pas tant vieilli, pas autant que le détective aurait pu l'imaginer. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Un sanglot lui serra la poitrine, impromptu, et il se retrouva bientôt étreint par son grand frère, qui, voyant son expression changer, s'était empressé de rompre la distance les séparant encore.

Sherrinford. Sherrinford était vivant. Sherrinford était là, ici, contre lui, ramené d'il ne savait où par James et, vraiment, tout cela sembla être si irréel qu'il s'effaça bien vite de l'étreinte de son frère, passant rapidement, le regard troublé de le voir ainsi, aussi bouleversé que lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que … ? Tu es …

Les yeux bleus de son frère semblaient être aussi troublés que les siens, son visage contorsionné entre joie et émotion. Il serra une de ses épaules d'une main, l'observant de haut en bas, un grand sourire ému sur les lèvres.

\- Tu n'as pas changé, Sherl'. Je suis si heureux de te voir …

\- Mais, James-

\- Nous en parlerons plus tard, d'accord ?

Le détective hocha la tête, laissant son frère l'enlacer encore, ses bras venant passer dans son dos, appréciant de le sentir rire et sourire, appréciant de le savoir là, juste là, revenu de l'exil dans lequel il s'était plongé, bien des années auparavant. Ils se lâchèrent lorsque de bruyants sanglots les ramenèrent à la réalité, leurs yeux se tournant immédiatement vers l'allée de leur maison et leurs parents, qui se pressaient rapidement vers eux.

Sherrinford pressa à nouveau l'épaule de son frère, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, en un geste ancien qui fit frissonner le détective, avant de se détourner, avançant vers leurs parents qui, aussitôt, vinrent l'accueillir de pleurs et de tout le drame dont ils étaient capables.

\- Comment … Comment est-ce que tu as … ?

James, qui s'était furtivement approché, passa une main sur sa joue, le sourire devenu tendre, le regard observant, étudiant, fasciné, se délectant de son expression et de ce qu'il pouvait y voir.

\- Pas important, love, pas maintenant. Je t'expliquerai.

Il l'embrassa, encore, doucement, avant de le repousser et de se détourner, après lui avoir indiqué qu'il l'attendrait au lieu habituel, plus tard dans la soirée. Sherlock l'observa partir et monter dans sa voiture, passant ses mains sur son visage pour en effacer les larmes, se retournant vers la maison et sa famille – enfin réunie, _enfin_ -, vers ses parents serrant dans leurs bras ce fils si longtemps disparu, qu'ils leur revenaient maintenant. John et Mary observaient, souriant, en retrait, Mycroft avait le visage tordu en une surprise, une crainte, quelque peu dérangeantes. Il s'empressa pourtant de serrer Sherrinford contre lui lorsque celui-ci, s'écartant de l'étreinte de leur mère, se tourna vers lui.

La Jaguar passa près de lui, et Sherlock l'observa disparaitre en souriant.

Il était _définitivement_ amoureux de Moriarty.

 **X**

Sherlock ne posa pas de questions, ce soir-là. Il vint à lui, entra dans son grand appartement, n'alla pas même jusqu'à l'embrasser, mais, devant ses yeux un peu ahuris, se contenta de se déshabiller, doucement, le regard un peu fiévreux, enlevant bouton après bouton, vêtement après vêtement, et, quelque part, James savait que c'était là le seul cadeau de Noël qu'il pourrait jamais recevoir de sa part.

Le meilleur, vraiment. Il n'en aurait voulu d'autre pour rien au monde.

Ils firent l'amour sur le canapé de cuir du salon, et James eu du mal à résister à l'envie de tout lui dire, d'absolument tout lui confier. Il dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas exprimer tout haut ce que son cœur souhaitait le voir hurler. Les yeux de Sherlock brillaient d'une lueur étrange, sauvage, désinhibée, d'une ferveur implacable. Il lui dit qu'il le détestait avec tant d'amour dans le regard que James ne put s'empêcher d'espérer. Il le serra très fort contre lui, passant ses mains sur toute cette peau, désormais sienne, sur chaque parcelle de son corps.

Quelque part, il l'aimait, et avait juste envie de lui dire.

Sherlock parla beaucoup de Sherrinford, par la suite, du déroulement de la soirée après que James soit parti, de la façon dont il avait tenté de leur expliquer ces longues années d'absence et la façon dont le criminel avait su le retrouver. James tiqua un peu à cela, peu enclin à entendre que le grand frère avait parlé de choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû évoquer, avant de se voir rassurer par la manière très évasive dont il avait argumenté sur ses liens avec Moriarty. Il avait néanmoins parlé de ses « activités » professionnelles, et si tous avaient légèrement vacillés à cela, Sherlock ne semblait pas en avoir tenu compte, tout sourire et tout enjoué à l'idée de retrouver son cher Sherrinford …

Un coup de chance, vraiment. Mais, comment aurait-il pu savoir que Sherrinford Scott était en fait Sherrinford Holmes ? Comment savoir qu'il était le frère renié de son obsession personnelle ?

James avait placé le jeune homme sur le trône du trafic nord-américain en tout genre, avait récompensé sa loyauté par beaucoup de pouvoir, et s'il s'était finalement brûlé à la flamme de la démesure, aujourd'hui pouvait-il au moins se targuer d'être libre, n'emportant qu'une interdiction de pénétrer dans le territoire américain et une injonction de surveillance par les forces judiciaires anglaises comme toutes représailles. Bien peu, finalement, pour tout ce qu'il avait pu faire. Bien peu, pour toutes les vies qu'il avait lui-même brisées …

Mais, Sherlock ne posa pas de questions, alors James n'eut pas à lui mentir. Il se doutait sûrement de la nature même des activités de son frère pendant sa longue période d'exil, mais semblait l'accepter, pas si surprenant, finalement. Après tout, le crime était son fonds de commerce. Sans son frère, sans James, il n'était rien. Il aurait été bien hypocrite de simplement s'outrer quant à leurs occupations.

\- Je vais être en retard.

\- Il n'est même pas huit heures.

Sherlock sourit, s'amusant de voir son visage se renfrogner, ses traits se mouvoir en une moue peinée. Il passa ses doigts sur le torse dénudé de James, se redressant sur un coude, posant ses lèvres sur celles du criminel qui, peu désireux de le voir ainsi s'échapper, passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, approfondissant leur baiser.

\- James !

\- Ils peuvent attendre. Le cadavre ne s'enfuira pas, tu sais.

\- Mais, la neige pourrait effacer certains indices.

James roula des yeux de manière exagérée, expira un soupir théâtral et dramatique.

\- Je peux te dire qui est le coupable. Ce sera plus simple ainsi.

Sherlock le repoussa contre les oreillers, l'avisant d'un regard qui se voulu noir et menaçant, mais que James ne parvint pas à prendre au sérieux lorsqu'il vit un sourire étirer le coin de ses lèvres dès lors qu'il fut levé, le visage tourné à la recherche de ses vêtements.

\- Dans le salon, chéri.

\- En effet.

Le criminel s'amusa de le voir rougir un peu, et se redressa suffisamment pour pouvoir observer sa silhouette, à demi-nue sous cette serviette entourant ses hanches, parfaite, passer la porte et longer le couloir en direction du salon. Des gouttes d'eau, rescapées de la douche qu'il venait de prendre, coulèrent le long de ses épaules, dans son dos, s'échouant dans sa chute de reins, et James sentit un impérieux désir reprendre le contrôle de ses sens à cette vision.

Sherlock revint quelques minutes plus tard, habillé de pied en cape, enfilant son écharpe autour de son cou, apparemment bien pressé de le quitter. James s'en sentit un peu peiné, et se permit de l'exprimer d'un air boudeur, qui fit sourire davantage le détective. Il s'assit un instant près de lui, sur le lit, James se redressant sur ses coudes, le drap glissant jusqu'à son ventre, pour pouvoir être plus près de sa haute silhouette. Il se laissa faire, acceptant le baiser que le détective lui donna, répondant avec ferveur et passion, ne souhaitant pas vraiment le voir partir, pas tout de suite.

\- Tu pourrais rester.

Il gémit dans le baiser, et James pu voir avec satisfaction les pupilles de Sherlock se dilater, pu sentir son pouls s'accélérer un peu. Mais, fidèle à ses obligations, il ne se laissa pourtant pas faire, et finit par se redresser, quittant la pièce, puis l'appartement, après avoir soutiré au criminel la promesse de l'appeler un peu plus tard dans la journée.

James soupira, se laissa retomber dans ses oreillers, profitant d'être enfin seul pour pouvoir se traiter d'idiot à voix haute.

Il était amoureux de lui. Peut-être était-il enfin temps de lui dire ?

Après tout, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'en empêcher, désormais ? Sherlock l'acceptait, ne le rejetait pas, il éprouvait très clairement des sentiments pour lui, et ses amis et sa famille étaient au courant. Il n'y aurait pas de déception, pas de remord, de regret, d'amertume. Il n'y aurait pas de rejet. Mais, un certain doute persistait pourtant encore. Après tout, Sherlock savait se montrer d'humeur changeante – était-ce vraiment _lui_ qui osait prétendre une telle chose ? – et soufflait parfois le chaud et le froid lorsqu'il en été de leur relation. Combien de fois avait-il freiné des quatre fers avant de simplement s'ouvrir davantage à lui ? Combien de fois s'était-il refusé, s'en rendant presque malade, avant de tomber plus rapidement que James n'aurait pu l'espérer ?

Le criminel soupira, à nouveau, s'extirpant de ses draps, s'étirant un peu, le corps endolori. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, roula des yeux en voyant le bazar qui y régnait – Sherlock était une tornade ambulante, vraiment, du genre qui profitait du fait qu'il ait un majordome pour simplement pouvoir laisser s'exprimer son bordélisme le plus artistique -, un sourire venant néanmoins étirer ses lèvres à la simple pensée de sa présence, quelques minutes plus tôt en ces lieux.

Non, il n'allait pas lui dire. Il allait attendre qu'il le fasse, qu'il s'en rende compte par lui-même, qu'il le dise enfin tout haut. Au-delà du simple fait de se donner, simplement avouer qu'il acceptait que son cœur lui soit arraché, accepter que James le lui brûle.

Le criminel passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, un étrange sourire venant dès lors courir sur ses lèvres.

Le jeu prenait une dimension incontrôlée, enfin.

\- Monsieur ?

A l'interpellation, qu'il savait émanant d'Hopkins, il se retourna, trouvant, en effet, le majordome l'observer depuis la porte de la chambre, interdit.

\- Oui, Hopkins ?

\- Quelqu'un pour vous. Il n'a pas souhaité se présenter.

Immédiatement, James sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il frissonna, et la chair de poule vint couvrir ses bras. Cela n'était pas tant surprenant, pas maintenant que Sherlock faisait de nombreux allers et retours entre Baker Street et cet appartement, pas maintenant qu'il était revenu sur le devant de la scène, mais l'idée d'avoir été retrouvé était pourtant étrange, légèrement angoissante.

Il hocha la tête, murmura qu'il recevrait la personne dans le salon, au plus vite. Hopkins s'effaça, sans bruit, refermant les portes derrière lui, et James soupira, passa une main sur son visage.

Plusieurs noms passèrent dans son esprit, le plus probable étant celui de Mycroft Holmes. Le type ne parvenait pas à se remettre du kidnapping de son si cher petit-frère et, bien sûr, du rôle qu'il avait eu à jouer dans le développement de l'obsession grandissante du criminel pour ce dernier. La culpabilité le rongeait aussi sûrement que la folie s'occupait de James. L'irlandais n'avait plus eu affaire à lui depuis bien longtemps, et les menaces qui lui étaient parvenues suite à sa disparition n'ayant jamais émanées directement de lui, il fallait bien qu'une rencontre ait lieu, n'est-ce pas ? Une désagréable, piquante petite visite.

James prit le temps de prendre une douche, de choisir son costume avec soin – sa journée restait chargée, Mycroft n'étant pas son seul rendez-vous de la matinée -, et de se préparer comme à l'habitude. Il ne fut ainsi pas surpris de voir l'irritation qui étirait le visage tendu de « l'homme du Gouvernement » lorsqu'il entra dans le salon de son appartement, après l'avoir ainsi fait attendre près de quarante minutes. Il était assis avec une nonchalance feinte dans le grand canapé de cuir – cela fit sourire James de manière bien plus moqueuse, car, après tout, Sherlock et lui avaient _baisés_ à cet endroit-là, la nuit dernière -, une tasse de thé intouchée en face de lui. Ne s'occupant pas de s'en réjouir, le seul sourire venant étirer ses lèvres étant théâtral, James le salua d'une révérence grotesque, s'attirant immédiatement un regard de pur mépris.

\- Mr Holmes ! Quelle terrifiante surprise !

\- Moriarty.

James aurait presque pu entendre ses dents grincer, sa mâchoire si contractée qu'elle semblait être sur le point de se briser. Très drôle, en effet. Ses mains crispées sur l'anse de son parapluie, aux jointures presque blanches, indiquaient sa colère, son irritation. Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux pourtant toujours si froids et quelque chose d'autre que James ne parvint pas à identifier. Intriguant. Le criminel s'installa face à lui, dans un des fauteuils proches, et accepta joyeusement la tasse de thé que lui proposa Hopkins. Il y plongeait les lèvres, ses yeux repérant et détaillant, lorsque Mycroft se décida enfin à parler.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû sortir Sherrinford du trou dans lequel je l'avais fait jeter.

Oh, il ne souhaitait décidément pas passer par quatre chemins. Bien qu'il ait toujours douté de l'implication de Mycroft dans la condamnation de son frère, l'entendre ainsi l'avouer était étrange, effrayant. James haussa un sourcil, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Vous êtes un si mauvais garçon, Myc' … Je devrais vous tuer pour cela, vous savez ? Sherrinford était parfait dans ce rôle. Mon associé le plus doué, vraiment. Comment ai-je pu passer à côté du fait qu'il était un Holmes ? Il ressemble _tellement_ à Sherlock …

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres de manière exagérée, s'amusant de voir les traits de l'ainé se tendre, une veine saillante palpiter à sa tempe. La colère irradiait de lui, froide, implacable, mais James n'en était pas effrayé. Ils s'étaient longtemps côtoyés, dans cette cellule, sous la Tamise. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de lui.

\- Votre frère est heureux. Laissez-le en profiter un peu.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que le bonheur de Sherlock vous importe tant que cela.

James sourit. Il reposa sa tasse sur la table basse, le regard plus froid, plus dur. Il savait que Mycroft était forcément venu pour lui parler de Sherlock. Il devait toutefois rester dans les règles implicites qu'imposait le fait qu'ils soient tous deux chez James, et non en territoire conquis par Mycroft : le criminel rythmait la danse. Et, le ton du bureaucrate ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

\- Il m'importe.

\- Vous l'avez kidnappé. Séquestré. Violé. Vous l'avez manipulé.

\- Et, pourtant, il en redemande, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, on dirait bien qu'il en est venu à aimer ça.

James ne pouvait nier : oui, quelque part, il était responsable de tous ces actes, quelque part, il était loin d'être le _petit-ami_ parfait et idéal. Il haussa théâtralement des épaules, son sourire se tordant sous le teint cendreux que prit soudainement le visage de Mycroft. Celui-ci serra son parapluie dans ses mains, et James eu un instant l'impression qu'il allait tenter de le poignarder avec.

\- Mais, vous n'êtes pas venu pour que je vous parle de votre frère, n'est-ce pas, ou du moins, pas de ces banalités sur nous que vous connaissez si bien ? Ni de toutes les choses très amusantes que nous faisons lorsque vous n'êtes pas en train de nous surveiller …

Mycroft sembla hésiter, comme s'il s'interrogeait vraiment sur la raison qui l'avait amené ici, dans un premier temps. Finalement, il soupira et, avec stupéfaction, James vit le masque de froideur et de contrôle glisser de son visage, simplement devenir malléable, simplement révéler toute l'inquiétude, toute la détresse qui empoisonnait ses yeux bleus et ses traits fatigués. Cela fut assez pour que le criminel en ressente un malaise, qui ne fit que grandir encore dès lors qu'il comprit que quelque chose de grave avait dû se passer, bien assez grave pour qu'il vienne en personne, bien assez grave pour qu'il se laisse ainsi voir sans défenses.

Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans sa gorge et, délaissant les jeux, le personnage, James se redressa dans son fauteuil, les coudes sur les genoux, dévisageant Mycroft avec insistance et nausée.

\- Sherlock-

\- Va bien. J'ai demandé à Gregory de le retenir le temps que nous puissions parler.

Il y eu un silence, qui permit à James de respirer plus librement.

\- Que savez-vous de Charles Augustus Magnussen ?

Oh. Alors, les fantômes des hivers passés semblaient vraiment être de la partie, n'est-ce pas ?

James fronça les sourcils aux souvenirs désagréables qui le heurtèrent quant à ses précédentes rencontres avec l'homme.

\- J'en sais bien assez.

Magnussen avait tenté de le menacer, quelques années auparavant, très heureux de posséder des informations sur sa véritable identité et sur la mort de ses parents biologiques. Il avait tenté de le faire chanter, de le manipuler pour le forcer à la faute. Quelle bêtise. Il avait finalement stoppé en comprenant que la réputation, que l'empire même qu'il avait construit n'étaient pas des choses si importantes, pour James. Tout pouvait toujours être reconstruit. Une réputation pouvait être rebâtie. Un personnage pouvait mourir, vivre, disparaitre. Un nom n'était qu'un nom, et tous ceux qui avaient été chers à James étaient aujourd'hui bien trop _morts_ pour tout simplement sans soucier.

Mauvais point de pression, Charlie.

\- Le Premier Ministre boit chacune de ses paroles. De même que ses conseillers. Il menace ceux qui ne daignent pas se plier à ses désirs. Il en sait trop, beaucoup trop.

\- J'ai tenté de le faire tuer à deux reprises : des échecs, son service de sécurité est ultra performant.

James détourna un instant le regard à cette parole, grimaçant un peu. Se penser inférieur à un tel être lui était insupportable.

\- Il en a après vous. Il sait à propos de vous et de Sherlock.

Le criminel se sentit pâlir. Bien sûr, bien sûr qu'une chose comme celle-ci devait se produire : ils étaient tous deux imprudents, laissaient leur jugement et leur prudence s'effacer à l'égard de leur simple bien-être. Sebastian ne le lui répétait-il pas chaque jour ? Lui-même ne le voyait-il pas ? Il tourna pourtant un regard suspicieux vers Mycroft, la méfiance et la paranoïa ne pouvant s'effacer de son système de raisonnement. Après tout, Magnussen se pavanait agréablement aux frais du Gouvernement Britannique. Se pouvait-il que … ?

\- Si c'est un de _tes_ stratagèmes-

Les lèvres de Mycroft s'ourlèrent d'un rictus de dégoût, de mépris. Le passage au tutoiement le fit grimacer et se tendre, l'accusation ne sembla pas le choquer, mais simplement l'amuser.

\- Attendez, alors. Attendez qu'il publie tout, les photos, les articles. Attendez qu'il vous dénonce, qu'il révèle tout ce qu'il sait. Attendez que la police vienne vous chercher.

Pari risqué. Magnussen était un électron libre, travaillait en solo, en compagnie d'une horde d'assistants, certes, mais aucun n'était vraisemblablement au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il pouvait très bien avoir eu vent de l'affaire. Il pouvait très bien s'ennuyer, à l'instant t, et s'était mis dans le crane de déstabiliser le criminel consultant qui faisait aujourd'hui tant parler de lui, et qui l'avait humilié, par le passé. Mycroft pouvait tout aussi bien lui avoir donné ces informations, d'accord, mais alors, James le considérait-il vraiment si imprudent et cruel pour mettre ainsi Sherlock dans une situation si dangereuse ?

Sa mâchoire se serra. Il choisit de croire les paroles de Mycroft.

\- Il a des preuves ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance. Pas encore.

James se releva, passa une main sur son visage, sentant une certaine colère faire son chemin dans ses veines. Tout cela n'était pas juste. Il savait bien ce que cela voulait dire, et ce n'était pas juste.

\- Que veut-il ?

\- Rien. Simplement la satisfaction de vous détruire, je pense.

Un rictus sans joie étira les lèvres de James. Bien sûr. L'homme avait enfin trouvé le point de pression idéal, il n'allait apparemment pas le lâcher. Quelle satisfaction cela devait être, pour lui … Il avait entre ses doigts écartés deux vies, deux destinées, et pouvaient choisir de simplement les écraser, les réduire en miettes. Le pouvoir, enfin, comme il semblait tant l'aimer.

\- Il trouve cela très drôle. Ce sont ses mots. Il a insisté sur le fait que voir Sherlock dans un tel état de … _soumission_ , à son égard, vous détruirait.

Les poings du criminel se serrèrent. Il sortit son téléphone portable, pianota quelques mots à l'égard de Sebastian, l'informant rapidement de la menace potentielle qui planait sur eux et sur une possible surveillance établie, ses yeux noirs ne quittant pas l'écran du regard, ne souhaitant réellement se poser sur la silhouette figée de l'ainé Holmes, qui se contentait de le dévisager, ainsi installé dans son canapé.

James ne pouvait pas penser à Sherlock. C'était le business, de nouveau le business, et il ne pouvait pas travailler en le pensant désormais dans la case des probables victimes collatérales. Sherlock démêlait les mystères, résolvait les crimes. Il n'était pas fait pour être une victime. Pas celle d'un autre fou que lui.

\- Cette histoire détruirait la réputation de Sherlock. Son travail, son avenir. Il sera vu comme votre complice, et se verra impliqué dans tous les crimes que vous avez commis et commettrez encore. Il sera coupable de vous avoir aidé et sera jugé pour cela. Il ira en prison. Et, nous savons tous deux qu'il ne faut pas qu'il y aille.

La solitude. L'ennui. Toutes les pensées …

La drogue.

La complicité, un point qu'ils avaient travaillés, expérimentés, à Berlin. Un meurtre, la signature d'un contrat d'aide financière et matérielle à un trafic illicite d'organes humains. Bien assez pour se prendre la perpétuité. Mais, James avait naïvement pensé que personne ne pourrait jamais réussir à les attraper …

S'enfuir, alors ? James y pensa, désespéré. Il avait assez de points de chute autour du monde, assez de ressources pour que cela soit une idée. Mais, Sherlock accepterait-il seulement de partir ? Pourrait-il laisser ses amis, sa famille, ses si précieuses enquêtes ? Pourrait-il simplement le choisir de manière aussi définitive, au-delà de tout ce qu'il possédait ?

\- Partir avec lui serait une erreur. Magnussen a de l'influence dans beaucoup de cercles, pas seulement britanniques. Vous seriez très rapidement retrouvés.

\- Je vais le tuer.

\- Impossible, vous le savez. Ses hommes s'en prendraient immédiatement à Sherlock et à ses amis, en représailles.

James sentit ses entrailles se tordre, un certain poison se répandre dans ses veines, dans son ventre. Impossible de marchander, impossible de se dérober : Magnussen aimait ses petits secrets au-delà de tout autre chose. Il chérissait le pouvoir et rien ne pourrait le détourner de la destruction qu'il pouvait ainsi engendrer, du simple plaisir de voir ses inférieurs se débattre dans ses filets.

La solution était là, à portée de main, dans le sourire tordu de Mycroft. Elle jouait sur ses lèvres et James aurait tant aimé pouvoir simplement la lui faire ravaler, pouvoir le tuer, enfin, et oublier ce qu'il tentait ainsi de lui faire dire, de lui faire faire.

Il se détourna, reculant de quelques pas pour ne pas dire ou faire quelque chose de malencontreux, sentant la rage, le désespoir, faire leur chemin à l'intérieur, creuser leur tombe et l'ensevelir. Cela n'était pas juste. Rien de tout cela ne l'était.

\- Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que Magnussen n'ai assez de preuves pour pouvoir faire publier l'affaire. Sherlock ne se cache pas vraiment, et vous-même êtes devenu particulièrement imprudent quant à votre relation. Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre à quel point tout ceci est dangereux pour lui. Mon frère n'ira pas en prison à cause de vous, je peux vous l'assurer. Vous n'allez pas détruire sa vie.

La menace était loin d'être dissimulée, mais James ne s'en offusqua pas. Quelque part, même s'il haïssait cela, il comprenait. Quelque part, il parvenait même à être _d'accord_ avec Mycroft.

\- Vous devez partir, Moriarty.

Le criminel pensa un instant à ses chances, à la façon dont les pièces s'emboîtaient, à la manière dont les choses parvenaient toujours à tourner en sa défaveur. Il pensa au meilleur moyen de briser la boîte crânienne de Mycroft sans avoir à tâcher de manière définitive le cuir de son canapé. Il songea un court instant à combien la nuit précédente semblait lointaine, maintenant que la réalité se faisait à nouveau mordante.

Laisser Sherlock n'avait pas plus d'incidence que de voir ses propres espoirs et ses propres sentiments s'en retrouver anéantis. En soit, cela semblait être la meilleure des solutions. Ainsi, il n'y aurait ni victime collatérale, ni drame. Magnussen ne pourrait se contenter de dires sans preuves et laisserait bien certainement tomber cette histoire, comme il avait abandonné l'idée de faire éprouver à James la moindre émotion concernant sa famille disparue.

Retour à la case départ.

Sherlock ne l'aimait pas, pas encore. Cela ne lui ferait pas mal, pas vraiment. N'est-ce pas ? Cela ne pouvait pas faire mal à ce point, comme il était vraisemblablement en train de souffrir rien qu'à la pensée, non ?

James hocha la tête, après quelques minutes passées ainsi dans le silence. Mycroft s'était redressé, félin, le dévisageant de toute son aura supérieure et de toute la vanité qu'il fut possible d'exprimer, avait bougé pour se retrouver proche de prendre congé. Il ne semblait plus attendre que son approbation et, lorsqu'il l'eut, dans ce simple geste, se détourna en souriant, satisfait. Il lui notifia quelque chose que James n'écouta pas – sur les modalités de son départ, sur la façon dont il ne devait plus jamais avoir à communiquer à nouveau avec son frère -, puis sortit comme il était venu : tel une ombre, semant le chaos dans son sillage.

Partir. Quitter l'Angleterre. Quitter Sherlock. La pensée lui tordit les entrailles, menaça de faire déborder le trop plein d'émotions et de pensées qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. Partir. Quitter Sherlock.

\- Hopkins, je vais avoir besoin de quelque chose de bien plus fort qu'un simple thé.

Partir.

Quitter Sherlock.

Il devait bien y avoir un moyen, n'est-ce pas ?

 **X**

Une dernière fois.

James laissa Sherlock parler, rire dans le creux de son cou alors qu'il le soulevait du sol et le plaquait contre la porte de son appartement, appréciant le contact de son corps, si proche du sien, appréciant de le sentir ainsi peser entre ses bras, réel, si réel, tangible …

Il n'était pas une illusion. Tout cela était bien réel.

Penses-y fort : tu n'es plus enfermé, tu n'es plus un petit garçon. Aujourd'hui, tu as tout ce que tu as toujours voulu : la fortune, le respect, le pouvoir, Sherlock. Rien ne peut être plus vrai que cela.

Le détective le délesta de sa veste, ses longs doigts de violoniste appliqué venant rapidement s'attaquer aux boutons de sa chemise, impatients, volontaires. Pas d'hésitation, plus depuis longtemps. Sherlock l'embrassa avidement, gémissant des mots sans sens, réagissant de manière impulsive et instinctive à ses gestes. Si beau, si beau, vraiment. James s'arrêta un instant, se défit de l'emprise de ses lèvres pour se reculer, le regardant avec un mince sourire papillonner des yeux, surpris par le geste, son visage empourpré et son regard rendu noir par le désir et la luxure.

A lui. Tout cela, rien que pour lui.

Un instant, court, déraisonné, James a envie de lui dire que cela est leur dernière fois. Qu'il n'y aura plus jamais de sexe, d'intimité, que l'amour va crever dans l'œuf, que les baisers vont disparaitre et que tous deux vont à nouveau se retrouver seuls, chacun perdu dans son coin de la planète. Il a envie de le lui dire, peut-être pour qu'il puisse le retenir, le forcer à rester. Peut-être pour conjurer le sort. Peut-être pour qu'il puisse une bonne fois pour toute lui confesser tout ce qu'il ressent pour lui.

\- James ?

Tout a commencé dans la folie, dans le sang, dans les larmes. Cela n'a pas tant changé, au final. Il est toujours complétement fou de lui, cela est bien un point. James laissa ses doigts courir sur la joue de Sherlock, observant son visage, étudiant, enregistrant. Il apprécia le léger mouvement du détective au geste, la pression qu'il fit peser contre sa paume, son regard éclairé, vif, alors qu'il semblait le dévorer des yeux.

Quelque chose se tordit à l'intérieur de James, quelque chose qui fit mal, et cela dû se refléter sur son visage, car immédiatement les sourcils de Sherlock se froncèrent, le désir s'effaçant pour rendre la place à une trop grande lucidité.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

James s'avança à nouveau brutalement, ses lèvres plongeant sur les siennes, l'arrière du crâne de Sherlock venant durement heurter la porte sous l'élan porté. Il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Les paupières fermement closes, ne voulant pas voir son visage, ses yeux, son âme, James l'embrassa brutalement, avidement, le reposant rapidement au sol pour avoir un accès plus facile à son pantalon et à sa ceinture.

Une dernière fois.

Après, il n'y aurait plus que l'ennui. Encore. Toujours. L'ennui des autres, l'ennui de soi, l'ennui du monde, l'ennui du vide. La peur et le néant. Le revolver et la balle. La poutre et la corde. L'artiste sans muse. Le désespoir.

Sherlock haleta, sa respiration hachée alors qu'il plongeait son visage dans son cou, ses mains glissant à son tour vers sa ceinture, qu'il défit de ses doigts devenus un peu plus maladroits.

James voulait que cela soit tendre. Les dernières fois sont censées l'être, à contrario des premières fois, toujours trop violentes, abjectes. Les dernières fois sont censées être la dernière révérence, l'apothéose, le souvenir doux-amer d'une relation terminée. Voilà, cela devait être tendre. Mais, leur relation même ne l'était pas, ne l'avait jamais été : ils avaient joués, mortellement, tragiquement, et Sherlock avait fini par se prendre les pieds dans sa toile, par s'emprisonner, par s'empoisonner, par lâcher prise. Viol, violences, drogues, meurtres. Sang. Larmes. « Arrête, je ne veux pas. ». « Continue, ou je vais devoir te tuer. ».

James le prit par la taille, le forçant à se retourner, son corps fin, longiligne, se heurtant aux boiseries. Sherlock gémit, ricana un peu, avant d'étouffer le son d'un vague hoquet lorsque James le pénétra d'un doigt lubrifié de sa propre salive.

\- C'est la première fois que nous faisons cela ici.

La première. La dernière.

James posa son front contre son épaule, son corps à moitié dévêtu venant se coller contre le sien. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela, simplement le regarder, simplement voir ses yeux s'illuminer, son visage exprimer tout ce qu'il n'osait pas encore dire. James ne pouvait pas faire cela.

Il regarda les muscles rouler sous la peau de son dos, observa chaque partie visible de son corps, enregistrant, notifiant, photographiant mentalement tout ce qui, bientôt, ne serait plus vraiment à lui. Il écouta sa voix, grave, délicieuse, s'appéta de ses gémissements alors qu'il faisait aller et venir en lui ses doigts, l'écartant, le préparant lentement.

Il entendit son téléphone portable se mettre à sonner, quelque part, mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

Il entendit Big Ben, au loin.

Il entendit les claquements, les explosions, caractéristiques, des feux d'artifices au-dessus de Londres.

Sentant une certaine rage l'envahir, un désespoir tout particulier, James s'enfonça à l'intérieur de Sherlock sans plus de patience, n'attendant pas de savoir s'il était prêt à cela, sachant que, de toute façon, il l'était toujours. Le gémissement de douleur se transforma en cri lorsque, fou, empli d'un brasier rageur, James laissa ses lèvres se jeter au cou de son amant, ses dents venant se planter dans la peau tendre, lisse de son épaule, y creusant une certaine marque, y appliquant un malheureux traitement.

Les jambes de Sherlock menacèrent de céder sous lui, James pu le sentir alors qu'il sentait le sang couler entre ses lèvres, se poser sur sa langue, métallique et chaud. Il passa un bras ferme autour de sa taille, les rapprochant davantage, et sentit Sherlock pencher la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser un plus grand accès à sa nuque et à son épaule maltraitée.

Joli petit jouet. Magnifique compagnon. Incroyable. Sherlock, _putain_ …

Il laissa sa main agripper sa hanche, son bras entourant toujours sa taille, l'autre venant se poser sur celle, tremblante, que Sherlock posait contre le mur pour se retenir. Il entrelaça leurs doigts, bougea vivement, se délecta du sanglot qui perça d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'il mordait et pénétrait violemment à l'intérieur de lui. Il lécha le sang et le laissa couler, le laissa imprimer sa peau blanche, magnifique, son dos et sa chute de reins. Il bougea, les yeux fixés sur cela, sur la longue trainée rouge qui le maculait, se maudissant, se détestant, se demandant combien de temps il pourrait tenir, sans lui, avant que ce sang n'en vienne à quitter ses veines.

 _Je vais mourir, sans toi. Je vais crever. Je devais te faire brûler, je devais réduire ton cœur en cendres, mais cela n'a pas marché, non. Tu as réussi. C'est toi qui as gagné, love. Je vais mourir, sans toi_.

Sherlock tourna la tête vers lui, difficilement, et James ne put s'empêcher de plonger dans son regard fiévreux, ses yeux rendus fous d'excitation et de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Il baissa un très court instant ses yeux clairs vers les lèvres ensanglantées de son amant, avant de venir quémander un baiser, ne s'offusquant apparemment pas d'avoir à goûter à son propre sang sous le geste. James ne put y résister.

La dernière fois. Le dernier baiser ? Le dernier qui aurait du sens. Le dernier qui ferait vaciller l'univers tout entier.

Le plaisir grimpa doucement, éveilla ses sens, chauffa ses reins et son ventre, le poussa à serrer plus fort Sherlock contre lui, à plonger son visage dans sa nuque, dans ses cheveux, et à simplement aller plus vite, « oui, comme ça, comme ça, James, oui, plus fort … ».

Non, non, pas déjà. James ne souhaitait pas que tout cela se termine. James ne voulait pas partir, il ne voulait pas prendre cet avion pour le Brésil, il ne voulait pas commencer cette tragique année si loin de lui.

Mais, impérieux, le désir fit son œuvre, la luxure atteint son apogée, et, gémissant, criant, Sherlock vint dans sa main alors que lui-même se répandait dans un grognement à l'intérieur de lui. Les étoiles furent éblouissantes, les étincelles mémorables, mais l'extase ne dura qu'un court instant, qu'une simple poignée de secondes. La réalité, brute, infernale, lui revint en mémoire de manière impitoyable.

La dernière fois. Les doigts caressent, les yeux admirent, la langue goûte et lèche, la peau rencontre la peau. Explosion. Réunification. L'androgyne originel de Platon, dans toute sa splendeur : il allait perdre son semblable, ce soir. Quelque part, il allait perdre son âme sœur.

Il se recula bien avant que Sherlock n'ait eu le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, remontant son boxer et son pantalon sur ses hanches, resserrant son nœud de cravate et jugeant d'un œil critique son propre aspect. Il n'osa qu'à peine jeter un regard vers la forme à demie nue qu'il venait de quitter qui, blanche, haletante, sanglante, se tourna vers lui avec un peu d'interrogation, comprenant difficilement son changement si soudain d'humeur.

Sherlock le connaissait bien, parfaitement, même, il en était certain. Tous deux étaient réellement semblables, leurs réactions ne pouvaient donc être si éloignées, leurs manières de fonctionner non plus. Un regard, un geste, et tous deux parvenaient à se comprendre. La perfection. Comme plus jamais il ne parviendrait à la retrouver.

\- Quelque chose de prévu ?

\- Je suis désolé, je dois …

Partir. Te quitter. Tout détruire.

James haussa les épaules, préférant se détourner de lui, de peur de dire ou de faire quelque chose de malencontreux. La main de Sherlock qui s'était posée sur son épaule l'empêcha pourtant d'effectuer le moindre geste. Avec résignation, il le laissa sourire, se pencher vers lui pour venir lécher et faire disparaitre les dernières traces de sang qui maculaient encore ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il tenta de l'embrasser plus profondément, James se déroba, se détournant rapidement, le cerveau bourdonnant, la tension agitant son corps.

\- Je dois y aller, Sherlock.

Le détective l'observa avec interrogation – de la méfiance, aussi, toujours présente dans son regard pâle -, un court instant, et James se dit qu'il allait sûrement voir dans sa tête ce qu'il cachait, qu'il allait sûrement découvrir que quelque chose n'allait pas, que les événements ne se déroulaient pas comme à l'habitude.

Et, James sentit le danger poindre avant même qu'il ne soit sur lui. Il entendit l'alarme, stridente, résonner dans son crane avant même que les évènements ne le poussent à craindre le pire : Sherlock se mordit la lèvre, étrangement, son regard déviant légèrement vers le côté, comme pour éviter d'avoir à le regarder en face, la respiration faite plus laborieuse. Et, il rougissait. James sentit la catastrophe, le chaos se répandre dans ses entrailles bien avant qu'il n'ait osé prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Sherlock-

\- Je t'aime.

Il l'avait dit rapidement, comme pour canaliser la douleur, comme pour la désacraliser. Il avait survolé les mots, ceux-ci roulant, déliés et sauvages, sur ses lèvres encore rouge de baisers et de sang. Il s'était bien empressé de reporter son regard vers lui dès lors que les mots furent prononcés, comme ardent d'une réponse, comme apeuré par ce qui pourrait ne jamais vraiment venir.

James sentit les mots s'échapper, le souffle lui manquer. La phrase résonna dans son esprit, claire, chantante, amère. Elle sonna, vibra, et assécha toute pensée, toute envie.

Cela ne faisait pas partie du plan. Cela n'était pas censé arriver. Le brûler, lui et son cœur, le détruire. Jamais le faire tomber amoureux de lui. Putain, qui pouvait, de toute façon, être assez malade pour pouvoir l'aimer ?

Devant son absence de réaction, Sherlock recula d'un pas, les paupières battant plus rapidement devant ses yeux qui se remplirent doucement d'un peu de gêne et de déception.

\- Je croyais que-

\- Je vais devoir partir, Sherlock.

Il ne voulait pas que sa voix faille à sa volonté, que le détective puisse percevoir que ses mains tremblaient. Il fut soulagé de le voir se détourner, partant à la recherche de ses vêtements, le corps tendu, les pensées certainement trop pleines de ce supposé rejet pour clairement percevoir que les mots étaient de réels adieux. Il ne répondit d'ailleurs pas, enfilant avec des gestes saccadés sa chemise, les yeux baissés vers ses doigts, jamais vers James qui esquissait désormais un pas sûr vers la sortie. Le criminel s'arrêta un instant pour le contempler une dernière fois, la mâchoire rendue serrée par la pression et la tension qui couraient en lui, insupportables.

La dernière fois. Merdique.

\- Au revoir.

Il passa la porte, la referma sans mot dire, sans un regard de plus en arrière.

La fin, enfin. Déjà. Pourquoi ?

Sebastian l'attendait en face du 221B, appuyé contre la voiture, une cigarette au coin des lèvres, les yeux se relevant immédiatement vers lui alors qu'il sortait. James n'eut pas besoin d'exprimer la menace qui devait se lire dans ses yeux, car l'homme ne fit que sourire, avant de remonter dans la voiture, sans exprimer son opinion sur le sujet.

James leva les yeux vers la fenêtre éclairée de l'appartement de Sherlock pour constater que personne n'était là pour lui jeter un dernier regard. Le dernier ? Sherlock le savait-il seulement ? Non. Il apprendrait sa fuite dans les jours à venir, lorsque les messages et les appels se feront sans réponse, lorsque les visites se solderont par des attentes interminables devant la porte d'entrée. Il se sentira trahi, déçu, en colère. Le cœur brisé. Tous les apprentissages de son grand frère sur la futilité de l'amour redevenus nécessaires et réels. Un beau gâchis. Jusqu'au jour où quelqu'un d'autre viendrait, quelqu'un de mieux, quelqu'un de pire, pour simplement recommencer avec lui cette danse qu'eux deux avaient initiés. Quelqu'un qui saura mieux prendre soin de lui. Quelqu'un de plus sain, quelqu'un de moins fou. De moins amoureux, alors. Quelqu'un qui ne l'aimera pas autant que James qui, lui, avait pu et pouvait toujours l'aimer.

James effaça l'unique larme qui coula sur sa joue d'un geste rageur, refusant de penser à ce qu'il perdait, ne se poussant à espérer que plus de bonheur et d'opportunités à saisir ainsi, pour eux deux. Le bonheur a une date de péremption, la jouissance n'est qu'éphémère.

L'année 2014 pouvait commencer. Il avait un avion à prendre.

* * *

 **Et, voilà. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Le rôle de Mycroft vous a-t-il plu ? Je pense que certains se diront que James a cédé trop vite, mais nous reviendrons là-dessus plus tard. Rien n'est fait au hasard. Les prochains chapitres reviendront sur cette rupture, et sur la façon dont nos deux protagonistes parviennent à gérer la séparation. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, et à bientôt pour la suite ! N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le seul salaire de l'auteur ! ;)**


	12. ONZE - Fantasy

_**Disclaimer**_ **:** Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et l'histoire reviennent à Sir Doyle, le contexte et les personnalités à Messieurs Moffat et Gatiss. Je ne fais que spéculer, user et faire souffrir de biens innocents personnages de fiction.

 _ **Au départ**_ **:** La série "Sherlock", créée et développée par Moffat et Gatiss, pour BBC. Adaptation libre de l'oeuvre littéraire de Doyle, la série transpose l'univers et les personnages au XXIe siècle : "Sherlock Holmes est détective consultant et il accueille comme colocataire le Docteur Watson, un ex médecin de l'armée britannique blessé en Afghanistan. Il aide Scotland Yard à résoudre des enquêtes ardues en utilisant ses dons d'observation et de déduction associés aux technologies actuelles. [...]" (cf. Wikipédia). Série géniale. Acteurs monstrueux. Personnages merveilleux.

 _ **Le speech**_ **:** Il y eu une certaine curiosité, au départ, juste quelque chose d'intriguant, de différent et de spécial, chez cet adolescent un peu étrange, un peu comme lui. Puis, il y eu l'obsession, la folie guidée, la folie abreuvée, celle émergeant dans les profondeurs de sa cellule anglaise, celle que Mycroft Holmes était venu chaque jour alimenter. Sherlock Holmes est là, là, quelque part, et il a envie de jouer. James Moriarty souhaite simplement lui trouver un jeu à la hauteur de son génie. Il ne pensait pas que son plan, bien huilé, parfaitement conçu, pourrait prendre une telle tournure. Il ignorait que l'obsession était devenue à ce point hors de tout contrôle.

 _ **Ce qu'il faut savoir**_ **:** **Sheriarty**. Pur et dur. Du John/Mary et du Mycroft/Lestrade, également. Ce n'est pas un slow build, dans le sens où le contexte se situe au milieu d'une histoire romancée déjà bien entamée. De la **description explicite** dans ce chapitre, donc attention aux non avertis !

 _ **Remerciements**_ **:** Aux lecteurs, aux gens de passage, aux favoris. Et, surtout, aux reviewers ! **Llio** , je te remercie pour ta review ! J'aime également beaucoup Mycroft, et nous serons amenés à le voir plus régulièrement au cours des prochains chapitres. Il n'a pas fini de s'inquiéter pour son petit frère ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! **Easemysoul** , je comprends parfaitement ton pdv concernant le départ précipité de James : les raisons seront données, tout comme les motivations, pas tout de suite, mais nous y viendrons ^^ Tout n'est pas si simple, Magnussen n'est qu'un élément du puzzle, malheureusement .. Et, nous reverrons Mycroft plus souvent dans les prochains chapitres ! ;) Je te remercie encore pour ta review, et en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ;) **Pluto** , merci pour ce magnifique avis, j'en suis très touchée ! J'ai toujours peur de me perdre dans mes intrigues, comme j'écris sur de longues périodes, que les idées viennent puis disparaissent, remplacées par d'autres, j'ai toujours la hantise de perdre le lecteur. Il est très rassurant de voir que ce n'est pas le cas ! Encore merci, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! ;)

 _ **Premières infos sur ce chapitre**_ **:** Un peu de retard pour la publication de ce chapitre, je m'en excuse. J'avoue avoir eu des fêtes compliquées, et avoir surtout voulu attendre le début de la saison 4 .. Je ne spoile pas, mais quel début en fanfare ! Sachez que les prochains chapitres reprendront la saison 4. Je publierais les chapitres incriminés par le spoil après la diffusion complète de la quatrième saison (donc dans minimum ... deux semaines *désespoir profond*), sachant que tout sera remanié pour se conformer à la chronologie et aux faits de cette fic. Ce chapitre ci se situe en toute fin de la saison 3, il faut donc avancer ! Ce chapitre, pour en venir à lui, est particulier, je vous laisse le lire, je commenterai en toute fin pour répondre aux éventuelles questions qu'il pourrait faire apparaître ;)

 _ **A écouter**_ **:** _Bad Romance_ de Thirty Seconds to Mars  & _National Anthem_ de Lana Del Rey.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Votre serviteur,

 **AMAZINGmadness**.

* * *

 **ONZE.**

 **« Fantasy »**

 **«** _There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness._ **»**

* * *

La voiture roula, et roula encore. Sherlock serra ses bras plus fort autour de lui, frissonnant un peu, observant le paysage défiler, cherchant à identifier où tout cela allait bien pouvoir le mener. Il avait peur d'espérer, mais le faisait tout de même. Il avait peur de croire, mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le chauffeur, mais ne le reconnu pas, ne s'avança pas pour lui parler. Et, lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, lorsque l'homme se retourna vers lui pour lui annoncer qu'ils étaient arrivés, Sherlock resta un instant à le regarder, indécis, ne sachant vraiment que faire.

Ils étaient arrêtés devant un hôtel, le genre de palace réservé aux touristes et aux hommes d'affaires de passage, pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'était attendu – mais, il avait vérifié et fouillé chaque appartement et maison connus de James, et ils avaient tous été vidés, alors, cela semblait logique, non ? Après un temps, et que le chauffeur se soit levé pour lui ouvrir la porte, l'incitant dès lors à sortir, Sherlock accepta de faire face à ce qui l'attendait, hochant la tête au numéro de chambre qui lui souffla le chauffeur, avant de finalement disparaitre à nouveau dans sa voiture de luxe.

Il pouvait faire demi-tour. Il avait juste envie de rentrer chez lui et de dormir, dormir encore. D'oublier Magnussen, la façon dont la balle l'avait touché, comment son corps déjà sans vie avait percuté le sol, à ses pieds. Il n'avait pas envie d'imaginer ce qui pouvait l'attendre derrière la porte de cette chambre d'hôtel.

Il entra, pourtant, tout comme il monta dans l'ascenseur, appuyant sur le bouton de l'étage nommé. Il arpenta les couloirs jusqu'à se tenir devant la porte, jusqu'à ce que sa main ne se lève, prête à frapper contre le bois, ses doigts tremblants.

Il y avait un trou à l'intérieur de lui, un gouffre immense, qui ne demandait qu'à être rempli. Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas une blague de mauvais goût, que ce n'était pas encore une énième moquerie, un nouveau coup du sort.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter, pas encore.

Il s'apprêtait à frapper, lorsque la porte pivota d'elle-même, s'ouvrant sur une suite et sur son long couloir d'entrée, et sur la silhouette trop connue, trop adorée, de James Moriarty.

Sherlock sentit toute couleur quitter son visage. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses pensées se stoppèrent, sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement, comme pour dire quelque chose, comme pour pouvoir laisser exprimer tout le désarroi qui était le sien.

Il pouvait sentir les larmes, les traitresses et honteuses larmes, envahir ses yeux, sa poitrine se baigner de sanglots, et il se demanda s'il n'allait tout simplement pas s'effondrer, craquer, dans le couloir, face à cette chambre, face à cet homme qui lui avait, en fait, tellement manqué.

\- J-James ?

Sa voix se cassa, et cela fut suffisant pour faire bouger le criminel, qui sortit de son immobilisme et du possible choc que leurs retrouvailles avait dû lui porter, également. Il attrapa sa main et l'attira à lui, le forçant à avancer, à entrer à son tour, le regardant de cette manière si intense, si aimante, dont Sherlock ne se souvenait plus. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, passa sa main dans sa nuque, et leurs lèvres se joignirent dans un sanglot.

Sherlock n'arrivait pas à penser, à rationnaliser. Il avait peur que son esprit lui joue des tours, peur d'être pris au fin fond de son palais mental, là où le souvenir de James résidait, là où il s'était maintes fois enfui, ces six derniers mois.

Mais, les mains de l'homme étaient chaudes sur sa peau, si chaudes, et le goût de ses lèvres était juste tout ce dont Sherlock pouvait se rappeler. Il laissa ses doigts s'attacher à sa chemise, le laissa le toucher, l'embrasser, le déshabiller. Il avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir que tout n'était qu'un leurre, qu'une hallucination.

Pour découvrir qu'il rêvait, encore.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué.

James fit glisser son manteau de ses épaules, puis sa veste, et commença à descendre ses mains sur sa chemise, enlevant les boutons, ses lèvres descendant dans son cou, mordant et léchant, marquant la peau restée intouchée depuis son départ. Et, quelque part, Sherlock ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que le laisser faire, rien faire d'autre que passer ses bras autour de son cou et répondre à ses baisers lorsque son visage remonta à sa hauteur, rien faire d'autre que tenter de lui enlever ses vêtements, de tenter de le retenir.

Il lui avait manqué, terriblement. Tout, tout, avait été un Enfer, depuis son départ, et le savoir de retour éveillait en lui tant de sentiments éparses que cela en était suffocant, destructeur. Sherlock avait envie de l'étrangler pour l'avoir ainsi laissé seul, de pleurer de le savoir de retour, de l'embrasser de le sentir à nouveau contre lui. Il avait envie de savoir pourquoi et il avait envie qu'il se taise.

Mais, pour le moment, James laissait sa chemise tomber sur le sol, passait ses doigts sur la peau, dévorant ses lèvres, et Sherlock passa ses doigts sous son haut, avide également de pouvoir enfin le toucher, gémissant dans sa bouche lorsque le criminel arqua son dos pour permettre à leurs corps de pouvoir plus se toucher. Sherlock mit fin au baiser pour les poser à son tour dans son cou, parcouru son flanc, ses cotes, un peu plus présentes, comme si le criminel avait perdu du poids pendant ces six mois d'exil, son torse, et entreprit de défaire à son tour sa chemise lorsque l'envie de toucher se fit bien plus impérieuse.

Il lui fallut un temps, peut-être quelques secondes pour s'apercevoir que les doigts de James s'étaient immobilisés sur son corps, que le criminel ne bougeait plus dans leur étreinte. Il comprit rapidement, n'eut pas besoin de voir pour réellement savoir. Il soupira et, sachant que la suite n'allait pas être des plus réjouissantes, recula un peu, rencontrant le regard noir de James.

\- Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ?

Ses doigts tremblaient un peu au niveau de la cicatrice, l'encerclant, comme cherchant à la faire disparaitre. Sherlock ne se laissa pas émouvoir par l'espèce d'inquiétude – terrifiante -, de colère – absurde -, qui avait pris place dans les yeux du criminel, se contentant d'hausser les épaules, se sentant toutefois un peu perplexe face à toute la surprise qui emplissait ses yeux.

Comme s'il ne le savait pas.

\- Il y a quelques temps. Rien de grave.

\- Qui t'a fait ça ?

Les lèvres de Sherlock se pincèrent, ses traits se fermèrent un peu. Il laissa glisser ses doigts de la peau un peu pâle de James, se défaisant du criminel qui, lui, ne bougea pas, pétrifié, le regard planté dans le sien.

\- Personne.

Le criminel le considéra, un instant, et Sherlock savait qu'il penchait entre la colère et la confrontation ou simplement de laisser cette conversation pour plus tard, de laisser les problèmes de côté alors qu'ils pouvaient simplement se retrouver dans une paix toute relative. Finalement, le détective, n'y tenant plus de voir James ainsi indécis, passant ses doigts au-dessus de la cicatrice tel un automate, posa à nouveau ses doigts sur son torse et avança pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils auraient toute la nuit pour parler des actes et de leurs conséquences, il en était certain.

Comprenant immédiatement le message, James laissa ses mains voyager jusqu'aux hanches, plus osseuses encore, de son amant, amenant son bassin contre le sien, gémissant alors que les érections se rencontraient, au travers de leurs vêtements.

\- On devrait peut-être-

\- Oui, très bonne idée.

James les tira jusqu'à la chambre, et Sherlock pensa un instant que rien ne serait oublié, que le sujet allait de nouveau être débattu, que James n'allait jamais pouvoir se satisfaire de si peu d'explications, de si peu de mots … Pourtant, lorsqu'ils furent tous deux face au lit, lorsqu'ils purent à nouveau se faire face, James se contenta de sourire, l'embrassa encore en lui murmurant à quel point il lui avait manqué, et Sherlock se dit que les choses n'étaient peut-être plus les mêmes, finalement.

Il passa ses doigts jusqu'au pantalon de James, défit les boutons et le laissa tomber, comme il fit de même avec son boxer. Il se recula pour le laisser enlever sa chemise et sortir de ses vêtements abandonnés et s'allongea sur le lit, laissant le criminel faire de même avec son pantalon.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû partir.

\- Je sais.

James ne s'excusa pas, Sherlock savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à couvrir ses torts de vaines excuses, et vint s'allonger sur lui, son corps pesant sur lui de la plus plaisante des manières et, immédiatement, Sherlock vint entourer ses jambes de ses hanches. Ils ne perdirent pas leur temps en préliminaires. James se contenta d'enduire deux doigts de sa salive pour le préparer, avant de finalement s'enfoncer à l'intérieur de lui, n'attendant pas vraiment qu'il soit prêt pour cela.

\- Oh, putain … Sherlock, tu es tellement-

Le détective se mordit la lèvre, gémissant un peu de douleur alors que James bougeait doucement à l'intérieur de lui, levant les yeux vers lui pour attraper son regard, ses yeux noirs si plein de sentiments et de promesses, si fascinés et brûlants, si …

Il se mit à bouger plus rapidement et Sherlock se redressa un peu, happant ses lèvres entre les siennes, oubliant la douleur, oubliant le monde, gémissant et passant ses doigts dans sa nuque, griffant un peu. James sourit, et comme répondant à sa demande muette, bascula un peu vers l'arrière, l'entrainant, le faisant presque s'asseoir sur lui, le laissant mener la danse alors qu'il posait ses mains sur ses hanches, ses yeux dans les siens, adorateurs.

Ils firent l'amour doucement, sans précipitation, passionnément. A un moment, James attrapa la main de Sherlock et entrelaça leurs doigts, les passants dans le dos de son amant pour pouvoir maintenir leur position somme toute assez précaire. Le détective réagissait à chaque mouvement, à chaque coup de rein, gémissant dans le cou du criminel, dans sa bouche, tremblant un peu, incapable de savoir si tout cela se passait dans sa tête ou non. Il avait envie de pleurer et de rire, de juste rester comme cela pendant des siècles, de ne plus jamais avoir à le quitter encore.

Sherlock pouvait sentir et entendre la respiration de James se précipiter, sa poigne sur sa main et sur sa hanche se faire plus serrée, ses mouvement plus erratiques, et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que tout cela n'ait pas à se terminer, pas encore.

\- Je t'aime.

L'orgasme monta en lui rapidement, impossible à contrôler, l'aveuglant, le laissant mordre la peau du cou de James pour retenir ses cris, incapable de savoir s'il avait prononcé ces mots ou si c'était son amant qui l'avait fait. Il entendit James crier son nom et se libérer en lui, et ce fut bien assez pour le faire venir à son tour, le laissant dès lors un peu hagard, l'esprit terriblement cotonneux. Quelque part, James laissa leurs deux corps retomber contre le matelas, ne prit pas la peine d'aller chercher quelque chose pour les nettoyer et remonta directement les draps sur eux, sa tête venant se poser près de la sienne, bien assez pour que leurs nez puissent se toucher.

C'était un peu romantique. Cela devait forcément l'être un peu, n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock ouvrit donc à nouveau les yeux pour tomber dans le regard sombre de son amant, frissonnant un peu de le sentir si près, son corps, à peine remit de l'orgasme, quémandant pour plus de toucher, pour plus de peau, encore, contre la sienne. Le voyant ainsi remuer contre lui, le sentant passer ses jambes entre les siennes, ses mains sur son torse, James ne put que sourire, rire un peu. Il passa une main dans les boucles brunes de son amant pour les dégager de son visage, avant de se pencher un peu pour l'embrasser à nouveau, ses doigts venant caresser sa joue.

\- Tu devrais dormir.

Les sourcils de Sherlock se froncèrent un peu. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la peau de James, et celui-ci s'empressa de l'embrasser à nouveau, comme pour faire taire l'Enfer qui sembla se déchainer à l'intérieur de lui, à ces mots.

\- Je ne vais nulle part.

Il scruta de ses yeux clairs ceux de James, cherchant la faille, le mensonge, le rejet. Il le regarda pour détourner un peu le regard, papillonnant un peu des paupières se disant que, non, il ne pouvait pas pleurer, pas maintenant. Il décida de lui faire confiance, et hocha la tête, s'installant confortablement dans le lit bien grand, même pour eux deux, dans l'étreinte que James posa autour de lui alors qu'il ferma les yeux, sombrant bien vite dans le sommeil. Et, en fait, peut-être rêva-t-il vraiment les mots qui vinrent s'imprimer dans son esprit, par la suite, alors qu'il se laissait aller dans le sommeil. Peut-être cela ne fut vraiment qu'un tour joué par son imagination :

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Sherlock.

Qui pouvait vraiment savoir ?

 **X**

James ne pouvait se permettre de dormir. Les pensées - _pensées pensées pensées_ – revenaient, tournaient, tourbillonnaient dans son esprit, formant un chaos innommable, une perfidie de sens et de couleurs impossible à ignorer, impossible à calmer. Il avait mal au crâne et juste envie de tuer quelqu'un. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et il avait envie de boire jusqu'à s'en évanouir.

Une fois la respiration de Sherlock devenue calme, une fois que son visage se fut assez détendu pour lui permettre de penser qu'il était profondément endormi, il se releva, s'extirpant des bras de son amant avec lenteur pour ne pas le réveiller. Il avait envie de l'embrasser et de l'étrangler. Il fallait vraiment qu'il sorte de cette pièce.

James enfila son boxer et son pantalon de costume, ayant bien peu de considération pour la douche qu'il savait qu'il devait prendre, au moins pour le moment, ne prenant pas la peine d'enfiler sa chemise pour pouvoir déambuler à sa guise dans la grande suite dans laquelle il logeait officiellement, du moins pour le moment. Il laissa la porte de la chambre entrouverte et s'avança jusqu'au bar, d'où il sortit une bonne partie de l'alcool disponible, portant son premier choix sur la vodka, dont il renversa le contenu de la mignonette dans un verre prévu à cet effet.

Cette soirée ne devait pas se passer comme cela. Il l'avait imaginé bien des fois, avait pu calculer tous les scénarii possibles et toujours, toujours, les éléments se déroulaient d'une toute autre manière.

Il avait des questions plein la tête et envie de vomir tant sa poitrine le faisait souffrir.

Il pencha la tête en arrière et avala d'une traite l'alcool blanc et fort, grimaçant un peu sous la brûlure qu'il occasionna dans son œsophage. Pendant ces six longs mois passés loin de lui, James avait maintes fois pensé que Sherlock parviendrait à le retrouver, ou alors que lui-même craquerait et irait à sa rencontre. Il avait imaginé comme ils feraient l'amour après leurs retrouvailles, certes, mais n'avait jamais pensé que tant ait pu se passer en si peu de temps.

Sherlock avait le torse percé d'une cicatrice caractéristique d'un point d'impact de balle, d'une autre tout à côté signifiant qu'il avait dû être opéré pour pouvoir la retirer de son corps. Pas de point de sortie. James pouvait presque le voir, couché sur une table d'opération, intubé, la peau si pâle, il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur du sang alors que les chirurgiens lui ouvrait le ventre, écartaient ses cotes pour pouvoir trouver la balle, peut-être même pour pouvoir faire repartir son cœur …

Il s'accouda au bar du salon, passa ses mains sur son visage, laissa ses paumes froides posées un temps sur ses yeux brûlants, tentant d'apaiser le chaos dans sa tête.

Il allait tuer celui qui lui avait fait ça. Non, il allait le torturer à mort. Il avait un peu d'expérience, après tout, pas besoin de Sebastian pour une telle chose, il pouvait très bien s'en occuper lui-même.

Il s'était passé quelque chose, quelque chose de grave. James s'attaqua à la fiole de rhum en ruminant cette pensée : quelque part, les retrouvailles auraient pu ne jamais avoir lieu.

Quelque part, elles auraient pu se passer autour d'une tombe fraichement creusée.

Oh, là, il allait vraiment vomir. Ou, pleurer, peut-être.

\- James ?

Quelque chose de lourd sembla plomber ses entrailles. Sherlock était réveillé, débout même, alors qu'il l'entendait sortir du lit et avancer dans sa direction et James porta à nouveau son verre à ses lèvres, regardant avec amertume le miroir au-dessus de la surface lisse du bar, souhaitant poser ses yeux partout plutôt que sur Sherlock.

\- Tu devrais aller te recoucher.

Il ne souhaitait pas parler de cette façon si froide, si détachée, mais cela sembla plus fort que lui. Il baissa ses yeux vers le fond de son verre en voyant la silhouette du détective se tendre un peu dans le coin de son champ de vision, en voyant son visage se fermer. Il avait eu le courage de s'habiller entièrement, contrairement à lui. Comme s'il avait déjà pensé que l'heure de la fuite approchait.

Un drôle de sourire vint tordre les lèvres de James, et un rire sinistre passa les barrières de ses lèvres. Il se redressa et s'éloigna, mettant le plus de distance possible entre Sherlock et lui, avalant le rhum dans son verre sans vraiment l'apprécier, ne souhaitant que rendre ses pensées les plus confuses et silencieuses possibles.

Il souhaita que Sherlock aille se recoucher, qu'il le laisse, au moins pour quelques heures. Juste, ne pas avoir à voir le trou dans son torse, ne pas avoir à se trouver confronter à la réalité de ses actes et à leurs conséquences. S'il avait été là, s'il n'était pas parti, cédant par là-même aux menaces de Mycroft, si les choses avaient été plus simples, si tout n'était pas juste empreint de chaos et de folie … peut-être aurait-il pu le protéger de tout cela, juste pouvoir le préserver. Il ne voulait pas voir, il ne voulait pas savoir. Tout cela était censé se passer de manière bien différente …

Mais, s'il était du genre borné, Sherlock l'était au moins tout autant, et il ne fut pas vraiment surpris en le sentant s'approcher, bras croisés sur son torse parfait, une moue légèrement confuse sur le visage, pas vraiment impressionné par toute la colère qui pouvait sûrement se lire sur son visage. Car, il savait, n'est-ce pas ? James finit son verre en pensant qu'il devait savoir ce qu'il avait en tête, ce qui le tourmentait, ce qui lui semblait si insupportable … Sherlock savait toujours.

\- Arrête de te focaliser là-dessus. Ce n'est rien. Je vais bien.

Un rictus moqueur vint étirer les lèvres de James. Bien, vraiment ? Comment osait-il prétendre aller « bien » ? Ses traits étaient tirés, livides, faisant ressortir les cernes sous ses yeux et toute cette impression d'exhaustion qu'il inspirait. Il avait maigri, de manière presque alarmante, et ce en prenant en compte sa constitution déjà fine d'origine, faisant ressortir les os anguleux de son visage de manière un peu inquiétante. Sa colonne vertébrale était si visible que cela faisait presque mal. L'os iliaque si proéminent qu'il avait eu peur de le briser en serrant ses hanches entre ses doigts, quelques heures plus tôt.

Non, il n'allait pas bien. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Et, ce n'était là qu'un vague descriptif physique, James pouvait encore aggraver le constant en approfondissant son observation.

Le criminel joua un peu avec le verre désormais vide, surtout pour avoir de quoi occuper ses mains. Il fit passer ses doigts sur la surface, baissant les yeux sur ses mouvements, les mots qu'il ne souhaitait pas vraiment exprimer bouillonnant furieusement à l'intérieur de lui.

Sherlock soupira, à ses côtés, peut-être un peu perdu de le voir si furieux. A quoi s'attendait-il, vraiment ? A ce que tout cela le laisse froid ? A ce que l'idée de savoir que quelqu'un avait tenté de le tuer ne lui fasse rien ?!

\- Qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Cela n'a aucune importance.

Une alarme sembla retentir dans son crâne, son sang ne sembla faire qu'un tour dans son organisme et, quelque part, quelque part, il se sentit juste péter les plombs.

Le verre alla se briser contre le sol et sa main fut aussitôt sur le poignet de Sherlock, le tordant un peu, l'empêchant dès lors de reculer alors qu'il enfonçait presque ses ongles dans la peau pour le maintenir en place. Sa mâchoire était si contractée qu'elle grinça sous la pression, et il put voir tout ce que cet éclat semblait inspirer à son amant dans son visage se tordant un peu sous une certaine panique, sous son regard se voilant légèrement sous la peur qu'il pouvait dès lors ressentir. James tira brutalement le poignet de Sherlock vers lui, combattant le détective qui essaya de se dégager en geignant un peu.

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Pas d'importance ?! Tu te fous de moi ?!

Comme un animal pris dans les phares d'une voiture, paniquant, Sherlock tenta de le frapper pour le faire lâcher prise, geste que James parvint à esquiver, et il dû se retenir pour ne pas agir de même, pour ne pas simplement lui briser une de ses si jolies petite pommette pour le punir d'avoir été aussi _stupide_.

Cela parvint tout de même à le calmer. Au moins un peu. Voir les yeux de Sherlock se remplir de larmes dissipa immédiatement la rage qui battait à ses tempes, parvint à tempérer son emportement. Il le lâcha et recula à son tour, se détournant en passant ses mains sur son visage, ne sachant s'il devait le fuir ou tout simplement revenir à lui.

Sherlock le rendait fou. Sherlock allait finir par le tuer.

Il se retourna vers son amant une fois que son souffle se fut calmé, une fois que son cœur cessa de battre trop vite dans sa poitrine. Il se retourna lorsque plus aucune envie de lui hurler dessus ne lui vint, lorsque plus rien d'autre qu'un certain épuisement, qu'une innommable tristesse, ne vint faire son chemin jusqu'à son cœur. Il soupira, avisant d'un œil un peu désespéré la silhouette repliée de Sherlock, son regard fuyant, son poignet ramené contre lui. Ce fut lui-même qu'il traita mentalement d'idiot en voyant que ses yeux brillaient.

\- Pourquoi … ? Je ne comprends pas. Tu aurais pu intervenir.

\- Je ne t'ai pas surveillé. Le but était de m'éloigner purement et simplement de toi. La simple mention de ton nom, le simple fait de t'apercevoir auraient été suffisants pour tout détruire.

La révélation ne sembla pas plaire à Sherlock, dont le visage se ferma d'autant plus à ces mots. James soupira, encore, un peu décontenancé.

\- Tu vas me le dire ? La personne qui a-

\- Cela n'a aucune importance.

Oh, ses yeux brillaient toujours, et James n'était pas assez bête pour savoir que toutes les larmes bloquées dans ses orbes bleues ne provenaient que de la tristesse qu'il ressentait – il était tellement en colère contre lui, cela pouvait très clairement se sentir -, mais il semblait avoir repris sur lui, haussant un sourcil un peu moqueur face à son hésitation.

\- Mais, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux savoir. Tu ne m'a pas … _surveillé_ , tu veux donc que je te fasse le récit de ces six derniers mois, n'est-ce pas ?

L'ironie, le glacial de ces mots refroidit l'atmosphère, poussa James à hocher prudemment la tête à la question, somme toute assez rhétorique, ses yeux ne quittant désormais plus les siens, alors qu'un certain manque, que certaines envies venaient faire leur chemin dans son esprit, dans ses mots. Après un court instant, Sherlock ne fit qu'hausser les épaules, toute froideur abandonnée contre un peu de lassitude.

\- Les sentiments sont une faiblesse. Je le savais, je l'ai toujours su. J'aurai dû mettre fin à tout cela avant que cela ne commence à véritablement m'affecter. Avant de développer des sentiments pour toi.

Toujours le même débat. Toujours la même idée fixe. James ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lui soutenir à quel point tout cela était faux, prêt à défendre toute la peine que les mots insufflaient en lui, mais Sherlock sourit sombrement, amèrement et, quelque part, c'était si peu commun que cela le stoppa dans ses gestes.

\- Tu es parti. C'est aussi simple que cela. John avait Mary, Molly était fiancée, Mrs Hudson sortait avec notre voisin et Mycroft et Lestrade couchaient ensemble. Ils semblaient tous tellement heureux, c'était à vomir, et, toi, tu étais parti. Sans aucune explication.

Sherlock recula, brisa le lien de leurs regards, se détourna mais ne partit pas, comme James pu le craindre un instant. Il vint juste s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir d'un des innombrables fauteuils qui meublaient la suite, les yeux un peu perdus sur un point à la gauche de James, ne le regardant pas vraiment, alors que ce dernier sentait quelque chose s'ouvrir à l'intérieur de lui, un gouffre profond, un creux immense. Il le regarda se livrer sans l'interrompre. Il l'écouta parler, ivre de sa voix, inconsolable par ses mots.

\- Le premier mois fut simple, les autres un Enfer. C'était … difficile pour moi de me rendre compte à quel point je tenais à toi, à quel point tu me _manquais_. Tout ce que j'avais réussi à occulter en étant simplement avec toi m'est revenu en pleine figure, tout ce que je n'avais plus voulu voir ou entendre est revenu. Ça a été … horrible.

La solitude. La peur. La douleur.

Les insultes.

\- Ils ont commencés à vivre leur vie, ce qui était très bien, vraiment. Ils pensaient que je jouais la comédie. Ils m'ont détesté pour cela, tu comprends ?

James ne put qu'hocher la tête, à nouveau, s'accrochant à son regard alors qu'il venait enfin se poser sur lui, ses entrailles se tordant en voyant tant de détresse dans ses yeux bleus, tant de foutus sentiments dans ses orbes pâles. Sherlock renifla, passa une main sur ses yeux, ce qui eut pour effet de faire couler une larme et, là, vraiment, James ne put plus se retenir d'avancer enfin vers lui.

\- Travailler ne servait à rien. Les enquêtes n'étaient plus drôles, plus rien n'était drôle. J'avais mal, tout cela virait à la dépression, je le savais, mais, quelque part, cela n'avait que peu d'importance. J'ai fait une image de toi dans ma tête, dans mon … palais mental. Je pouvais y accéder à n'importe quel moment, et j'ai finis par ne plus vouloir en sortir. Tout semblait plus confortable ainsi, moins douloureux. La drogue accélérait le processus, me permettait d'y rester plus longtemps, mais tu m'avais interdit de recommencer à me droguer, alors j'ai dû trouver autre chose.

Oh, bordel. Il comprit avant même que les yeux de Sherlock ne se lève à nouveau vers lui, avant même que les mots ne se forment sur ses lèvres.

\- L'adrénaline, c'est ça ? Le danger comme accélérateur.

Encore ce sourire sombre, ce rictus sans joie. James aurait volontiers aimé l'effacer de ses lèvres, mais ne s'en sentit pas le courage. Il avait besoin d'entendre ce que Sherlock avait à lui dire. C'en était presque viscéral.

\- Je l'ai compris en me prenant cette balle. Trois jours dans le coma, juste fantastique. Tu apparaissais toujours pour me hurler à quel point j'étais idiot.

James, qui n'était plus qu'à un mètre à peine du détective, passa ses doigts sur sa joue, doucement, effaçant une larme qui avait coulée, faisant immédiatement remonter les yeux bleus vers lui. Il pouvait sentir Sherlock trembler, pouvait voir les larmes se faire plus nombreuses à tomber de ses yeux. Le voir ainsi était … Savoir ce qui s'était passé était … Il entrelaça leurs doigts, serrant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Tout le monde a très vite compris que tu n'étais … plus là. Pas d'entrée fracassante aux urgences, pas de menaces, pas de signes de vie. Je venais d'être gravement blessé, et tu n'étais pas là. Pour beaucoup, tu devais alors être responsable. Pour les autres, tu m'avais simplement quitté. J'ai eu le droit à leur pitié. Ils ont immédiatement commencés à se flageller pour leur comportement, comme ils ont continués à m'assommer de leurs mots parfaits et de leur vision des choses somme toute très sommaire.

Sherlock renifla, ses yeux devenant rouges au fur et à mesure que ses pleurs se faisaient plus présents, et James repensa aux premiers jours en Allemagne, à la première fois où il l'avait embrassé, à la première fois où ils avaient dépassés les limites de la décence et de la raison. Le détective serra également sa main, ses doigts tremblants un peu contre les siens, passa sa main libre sur ses joues pour tenter d'effacer ses larmes, avant de finalement laisser ses yeux remonter jusqu'aux siens.

Quelque chose en James se brisa.

Sherlock s'était laissé aller, baissant sa garde, se mettant en danger, car il avait disparu de sa vie sans aucune explication, sans que rien ne puisse le prévenir. Il avait consciencieusement mis sa vie en péril, car il lui avait brisé le cœur. Peut-être parce qu'il avait pensé que, pour James, tout cela n'avait été qu'un jeu de plus, et qu'il s'était laissé manipuler comme un idiot.

Sa poitrine se serra, une boule se forma dans sa gorge, et il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes, à son tour, alors qu'il prenait la pleine mesure de ce qui avait failli arriver, de ce dont il avait été responsable, sans le savoir, sans le vouloir.

\- Je suis désolé.

Sherlock se mordit la lèvre, les yeux ancrés dans les siens, le bleu pâle virant au flou sous l'éclat des larmes.

\- Je suis parti pour toi. Pour te protéger. Je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences.

C'était vrai. En vérité, il n'avait jamais songé à la réaction de Sherlock, se contentant de se dire qu'il faisait cela pour son bien, pour empêcher Magnussen de simplement révéler leur liaison et ainsi détruire la réputation, la carrière et l'avenir du détective. Il s'était contenté de tenter de l'effacer de son esprit – impossible -, mettant le plus d'espace possible entre eux, travaillant avec acharnement pour ne pas sombrer. Une larme roula sur la joue de Sherlock, et James se pencha, vint arrêter sa course de ses lèvres, la pointe de sa langue passant doucement sur la peau et venant en goûter la saveur étrange.

\- Je t'aime, Sherlock. Je t'aime, je suis désolé.

Les doigts du détective passèrent dans son cou, froids, tremblants, pour venir se perdre dans ses cheveux. Sa main, toujours emprisonnée dans la sienne, se serra compulsivement, et James su ce qu'il avait à faire bien avant que le premier sanglot ne vienne déchirer l'air : ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes, doucement, tendrement, sa main libre venant prendre appui sur l'accoudoir où Sherlock était assis pour pouvoir parfaire son équilibre. Le détective répondit immédiatement au baiser, ses doigts venant se crisper dans sa nuque, son corps se arquant un peu pour pouvoir les rapprocher le plus possible, pour réduire la distance qui les séparaient encore.

Il était amoureux de lui. Du loin qu'il pouvait en penser, il l'avait toujours été. Sherlock était tout, représentait absolument tout. Comment pourrait-il désormais vivre sans lui ? Comment penser qu'un jour il aurait à vivre sans lui ?

James se recula après un instant, reprenant sa respiration, ses yeux sombres plongeant immédiatement dans ceux bien plus pâles de son amant, s'imprégnant de ses pupilles dilatées et de tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lire dans les orbes bleus.

Il pouvait promettre de ne plus partir. Il pouvait jurer de ne plus jamais le quitter. Il pouvait simplement lui dire tout, absolument tout ce qui lui brûlait la langue, il pouvait simplement faire de grandes promesses et de belles déclarations. James pouvait faire tout cela. Il en avait envie, quelque part. Mais, les lèvres de Sherlock s'ourlèrent d'un sourire un peu amer, un peu triste, et son regard, semblant percer ses pensées et intentions, se fit intense.

\- Ne promets rien que tu ne saurais tenir par la suite. Je préfère ne rien savoir plutôt que d'avoir à espérer.

 _Pas encore_. Les mots étaient sous-entendus, et James parvenait bien les comprendre. Il était vrai que rien n'était joué, que tout pouvait encore arrivé. Le business restait le business, certains clients étaient mécontents de son travail et ce genre de profession amenait son lot quotidien d'ennemis et de désaccords. Le business était dangereux, et s'attacher restait un risque. Sherlock était son point de pression, sa faiblesse, il l'avait découvert sous les mots de Magnussen, sous ses menaces. Rien n'était encore joué.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, embrassa à nouveau Sherlock, avant de se redresser, forçant le détective à faire de même. Celui-ci suivi le mouvement sans mot dire, le désespoir encore majoritairement présent dans ses yeux, mais toute colère contre James semblant oubliée.

\- Les sentiments ne sont pas une faiblesse.

A cela, le détective eut un haussement de sourcil sceptique, qui le fit un peu sourire. Il le laissa néanmoins poursuivre sans l'interrompre, bien que James pu voir qu'il n'attendait que d'exprimer sa propre opinion à ce sujet.

\- C'est une force. Ca a toujours été une force, un moteur. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire, tout ce que je fais et ferai, est dicté par ce que je ressens, les sentiments ont faits de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

\- Et, c'est censé me rassurer ?

James jeta un regard un peu noir au détective, notamment pour l'empêcher de l'interrompre et le pousser à se taire, ce qu'il fit en souriant davantage.

\- Tu es passé à côté de tellement de choses. Un véritable gâchis.

\- Ce n'est pas-

\- Tout le monde part. Tout le monde meurt. Les personnes auxquelles nous nous attachons nous font du mal. Cela arrive constamment. A tout le monde. Parfois, cela est plus dur, plus difficile de simplement y survivre, de s'en relever. Parfois, il faut changer, faire des sacrifices pour y parvenir.

Cette fois, au-delà de son expression sérieuse, preuve qu'il l'écoutait de manière attentive, une certaine curiosité vint poindre dans son regard bleu. Les mots semblaient faire écho en lui, et semblaient également soulever bien des questions. James soupira un peu, laissa ses doigts libres passer sur la peau de son torse découverte, tirant un frisson chez son compagnon.

Les mots le quittèrent sans qu'il n'ait pu en prendre la totale ampleur.

\- J'ai tué Carl Powers parce que j'étais amoureux de lui et parce qu'il m'avait trahi. Il a ruiné ma réputation, m'a mis plus bas que terre. Alors, je l'ai tué. Ce n'était pas … Je ne voulais pas le faire, ce n'était pas dans mes plans, Moriarty devait être supérieur à tous, impitoyable et je savais que cela allait me conduire à faire des choses bien au-delà de la légalité, mais je n'avais jamais songé à réellement me salir les mains de cette façon. C'est ce que les sentiments font faire, parfois. A certains moments, ils rendent complétement fous.

A cela, le visage de Sherlock se tordit un peu sous la surprise, sous le choc. Quelque chose d'étrange passa dans ses yeux, quelque chose que James ne parvint pas vraiment à qualifier, mais il serra plus fort sa main dans la sienne, alors le criminel prit cela pour un bon signe.

\- Tu l'as regretté ?

James haussa les épaules, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de Sherlock.

\- Au début. Plus maintenant. Que serai-je devenu si je ne l'avais pas fait ? Je n'aurai jamais fugué, jamais quitté l'Irlande, et peut-être pas survécu, en fait. Je me serai certainement suicidé. Et puis, tuer quelqu'un ouvre certaines … barrières à l'intérieur de toi. J'ai faits par la suite des choses pires encore, mais elles étaient la continuité de ces faits. J'ai pu devenir qui je suis actuellement grâce à cela. Je ne t'aurai jamais rencontré si Carl Powers était resté en vie.

Sa main remonta jusqu'à la joue de Sherlock, et il s'avança pour l'embrasser, furtivement, n'appréciant pas réellement toutes les émotions qui bataillaient dans le regard du détective à l'entente de ces mots.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire comme si tout cela résidait en une simple faiblesse. Tu ne peux pas, pas alors que c'est moi que tu aimes. Pas alors que tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi. Pas alors que je ne vis vraiment que pour toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu- ?

\- Je tue pour toi depuis des années. Je te distrais, je te protège. Je te connais par cœur. Je sais pourquoi tu penses que l'amour est une faiblesse – je suis désolé, Mycroft me l'a révélé alors qu'il tentait de me soutirer des informations, dans cette cellule -, je sais absolument comment tu fonctionnes. Je suis amoureux de toi, obsédé par toi depuis si longtemps que j'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais vraiment aimé personne d'autre. Tu es tout. Tu es au centre de la toile, tu es la seule personne qui me pousse à m'améliorer, à voir plus grand. Tu es ma muse et mon obsession. Tu es la seule chose qui importe.

Il expira un souffle un peu tremblant, surpris lui-même de se laisser aller ainsi à de telles déclarations. Sherlock semblait partager son choc, ne serait-ce que par la façon dont ses sourcils se haussèrent au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Pourtant, si James s'était toujours empêché de prononcer de tels mots par la peur de le voir s'effrayer et le quitter, il fut surpris de le découvrir, surpris, certes, mais étrangement ému et … heureux de les entendre ainsi. Le détective détourna légèrement le regard, un fin sourire venant toutefois étirer ses lèvres, ce qui poussa James à continuer, complétement terrifié de se voir ainsi se mettre à nu, complétement fasciné par la façon à laquelle Sherlock réagissait à ses mots.

\- J'ai tenté de te tuer, certes, de te pousser au suicide, mais car je n'aurai jamais pensé que nous pourrions être un jour ensemble … Je pensais … Je ne voulais pas que tu aies à appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Il devait le convaincre de rester. Dans sa tête, plus rien d'autre n'avait de l'importance. Sherlock considérait les sentiments comme une faiblesse, s'était mis en danger à cause de cela, et voudrait peut-être simplement ne plus le revoir pour cette raison – même si le côté pragmatique de son cerveau lui disait que, s'il avait voulu partir, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis bien longtemps. Alors, il devait se montrer convaincant, n'est-ce pas ? C'était sûrement l'heure de lâcher prise, sûrement le moment de simplement redevenir soi-même, de laisser tomber le masque.

\- Alors, pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Les mots si bas du détective le firent frissonner, de même que le regard intense qu'il posa dès lors sur lui. James posa sa main sur sa hanche, appréciant de pouvoir le sentir juste là, à ses côtés. Il ne chercha pas à lui mentir. Il ne pouvait désormais plus le faire.

\- Magnussen savait quelque chose, quelque chose à propos de nous deux. Il s'en doutait et menaçait de tout révéler dans la presse. Je m'en fichais – j'ai depuis longtemps appris à ne plus m'en faire pour ma réputation -, mais cette affaire allait détruire absolument tout ce que tu avais. Ils t'auraient jugé pour complicité, ils auraient détruits ta réputation et ton avenir. Ton frère, qui protégeait ce foutu connard, m'a gentiment demandé de m'éloigner, pour ton propre bien. Il n'avait pas de preuve, mais comme nous ne cessions de nous rapprocher, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il en ait une.

Sherlock sembla un temps désarçonné d'apprendre une telle chose. Ses paupières papillonnèrent plusieurs fois, son expression un peu surprise. James jura l'avoir vu pâlir à la mention de l'homme, mais il se reprit bien vite, et le criminel fit comme si de rien n'était.

\- Et, tu as simplement fait ce que Mycroft t'a demandé ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Je connaissais Magnussen, bien assez pour savoir quelles étaient ses méthodes. Bien assez pour avoir peur de lui. Bien assez pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas de coffre-fort et que tout ce qu'il possédait se trouvait dans sa foutue tête. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de l'empêcher de nous nuire : le tuer. Cela n'aurait pas été tant un problème, mais je savais que ses hommes s'en prendraient à toi s'il lui arrivait la moindre chose. Et, crois-moi, son système de sécurité et ses hommes de main sont juste le nec plus ultra de la profession. Temporiser l'affaire était la meilleure chose à faire. Disparaitre, était la meilleure chose à faire.

Il avait dû choisir entre ignorer la menace et voir leurs vies basculer, tuer Magnussen et voir Sherlock peut-être mourir par sa faute, ou simplement partir pour empêcher l'homme de les détruire. Un choix difficile, impossible. Il avait pourtant dû prendre une décision, qui avait été lourde de conséquences. James baissa les yeux, laissa son regard se poser sur la cicatrice qu'il portait au torse. Il allait devoir désormais vivre avec cela, n'est-ce pas ? Sa poitrine se serra, sa gorge se noua. Il allait devoir vivre en sachant qu'il aurait pu le perdre à cause de cela.

\- J'allais le tuer.

\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que Sebastian a tiré le premier. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser avec ça sur la conscience. J'aimerai te dire à quel point c'était stupide de le faire, mais je pense que tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

Il vit du coin de l'œil Sherlock hocher la tête, doucement, ses yeux à lui ne quittant pas son visage. Il ne semblait pas hésitant, juste fatigué, las, et un peu ému. Ses doigts ne tremblaient plus. James l'entendit soupirer.

\- Les hommes de main de Magnussen sont après moi, alors ?

\- Tu as été vu par une bonne partie des grosses pontes de ce pays en train d'essayer de tuer l'un des hommes les plus riches de ce pays. Les hommes de main de Magnussen ne sont présentement pas ton plus gros problème, ils se tiendront tranquille le temps de ton procès, du moins. Mes avocats sont sur le coup, d'ailleurs, tu t'en ai certainement rendu compte. Ça ne va pas être simple, mais je suis confiant pour parier sur du sursis et une mise à l'épreuve. Ça va coûter cher, mais j'ai de quoi faire taire quelques-uns de ceux qui oseraient voter en ta défaveur. Entre temps, les pantins de Magnussen ne seront plus un souci, je peux te l'assurer.

Il allait devoir jouer finement ce coup-ci, mais il était certain de réussir. James savait qu'il pouvait y arriver, que faire taire les juges, les jurés, les policiers, les politiciens ne seraient pas tant compliqué. Tout le monde avait un prix. Tout le monde avait une faiblesse.

Et, il se savait prêt à tout pour Sherlock. Il l'avait déjà prouvé, à de maintes reprises : rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de le récupérer. Rien ne serait assez persuasif pour le pousser à s'éloigner à nouveau de lui.

Il fut un peu étonné lorsque Sherlock lâcha sa main, lorsqu'il posa ses doigts sur son torse dénudé, son expression interdite, et vint se serrer contre lui. Il fut même totalement ébahi de sentir son corps frissonner dans l'étreinte, de le voir poser sa tête sur son épaule, ses lèvres se posant sur son cou. Il lui fallut un instant de réflexion, d'hésitation, avant de finalement entourer de ses bras le corps tant aimé, ses doigts passant dans son dos et ses bras autour de sa taille pour pouvoir le maintenir ainsi, tout contre lui. Son corps ne mit pas longtemps à réagir à tant de proximité, et il put presque sentir le sourire qui ourla les lèvres de Sherlock à cette constatation. Désarçonné, James baissa les yeux vers lui, un peu hésitant quant à sa réaction et face à son silence.

\- Tu ne pars pas, alors ?

Il se mordit la lèvre face à ce ton si peu certain, à la réaction amusée de Sherlock qui leva les yeux vers lui avant de simplement s'attaquer à la peau tendre de son cou, ses mains descendant lentement sur le corps échauffé de James. C'était un simulacre de réponse, mais c'était déjà bien assez plaisant, bien assez pour lui. James remonta une main jusqu'à ses cheveux et tira bien assez fort pour que Sherlock s'éloigne un peu de lui, relève la tête, le criminel profitant de ses lèvres ouvertes sur une plainte de douleur pour l'embrasser passionnément, sa langue venant immédiatement à la rencontre de celle du détective, qui passa ses bras autour de son cou, se laissant dès lors aller dans leur étreinte.

\- Pourquoi partir, alors que le jeu n'est pas encore terminé ?

James sourit.

Et, ouvrit les yeux.

Sa vision ne rencontra que le froid d'une chambre vide, que le plafond blanc, que la nuit et sa solitude. Il battit des paupières plusieurs fois, se tourna sur le côté, espérant y découvrir Sherlock, s'esquintant en ne découvrant que le vide de draps encore faits, désespérant en se souvenant de la situation.

Un rêve. Un _putain_ de rêve.

James était à Minsk depuis deux semaines, étoffant et diversifiant son réseau slave, et cela faisait présentement six mois qu'il avait dû quitter Sherlock de manière précipitée. Quelques jours qu'il savait pour l'accident, la balle qui avait précipité le détective dans une chambre froide et stérile d'hôpital, quelques jours qu'il travaillait sans relâche à en découvrir le coupable, sans succès. Quatre mois qu'il savait que les informations détenues par Magnussen avaient été directement fournies par Mycroft Holmes. Quatre mois, encore, qu'il avait décidé de rester en exil, ne réussissant pas à trouver de manière imparable pour tuer Magnussen et le frère de Sherlock sans blesser ce dernier, en retour. Six mois de plans et de « et si ». Six mois de désespoir et d'ennui. Six mois à imaginer de plausibles retrouvailles, entre plénitude et tragédie. Six mois passés à se consumer lentement.

James posa les paumes de ses mains gelées sur ses yeux, refusant de pleurer, encore, refusant de devenir si ordinaire, de se laisser aller à l'ordinaire. Mais, Sherlock lui manquait, et son cœur, son esprit et son corps brûlaient pour lui. Tout était vide, sans saveur, sans divertissement, sans lui. Tout était fade et ennuyant.

Il aurait pu en mourir, se mettre une balle dans la tête, en y pensant. Mais, alors, il devrait perdre tout espoir d'un véritable dénouement, toute pensée concernant la belle fin heureuse qu'il s'était toujours promis d'avoir. Vivre, oui, mais avec Sherlock. Mourir, oui, mais avec Sherlock.

James enfonça son visage dans son oreiller et, enfin, animé de tristesse et de colère, laissa échapper le cri de rage qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps.

En espérant continuer à rêver de son bien-aimé détective.

* * *

 **Et, oui. Un simple rêve.**

 **Ne me détestez pas, pitié ! ^^**

 **J'adore la manière dont ce chapitre est OOC : James ressemble tellement à la version saine d'esprit qu'il aurait pu être dans ce chapitre, n'est-ce pas ? Je rappelle qu'il rêve, qu'il se donne des raisons, qu'il idéalise. Tout comme il idéalise Sherlock : dans mon esprit, le détective l'aurait plutôt accueilli d'un coup de poing que de larmes pleines d'espoir et de d'amour. Bref, ce qui est dit dans ce chapitre n'est peut-être pas à prendre pour argent comptant, vous comprendrez mieux avec le prochain chapitre, qui est sous le POV de Sherlock.**

 **D'autres questions ? J'y répondrai avec grand plaisir ;)**

 **D'ici là, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, un bon visionnage de The Lying Detective dans les prochains jours (tant d'angoisse, de suspens, arrrrgh!) et, rappelez-vous, les reviews sont le seul salaire de l'auteur !**

 **Bonne soirée ! ;)**


	13. DOUZE - Mourning

_**Disclaimer**_ **:** Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et l'histoire reviennent à Sir Doyle, le contexte et les personnalités à Messieurs Moffat et Gatiss. Je ne fais que spéculer, user et faire souffrir de biens innocents personnages de fiction.

 _ **Au départ**_ **:** La série "Sherlock", créée et développée par Moffat et Gatiss, pour BBC. Adaptation libre de l'oeuvre littéraire de Doyle, la série transpose l'univers et les personnages au XXIe siècle : "Sherlock Holmes est détective consultant et il accueille comme colocataire le Docteur Watson, un ex médecin de l'armée britannique blessé en Afghanistan. Il aide Scotland Yard à résoudre des enquêtes ardues en utilisant ses dons d'observation et de déduction associés aux technologies actuelles. [...]" (cf. Wikipédia). Série géniale. Acteurs monstrueux. Personnages merveilleux.

 _ **Le speech**_ **:** Il y eu une certaine curiosité, au départ, juste quelque chose d'intriguant, de différent et de spécial, chez cet adolescent un peu étrange, un peu comme lui. Puis, il y eu l'obsession, la folie guidée, la folie abreuvée, celle émergeant dans les profondeurs de sa cellule anglaise, celle que Mycroft Holmes était venu chaque jour alimenter. Sherlock Holmes est là, là, quelque part, et il a envie de jouer. James Moriarty souhaite simplement lui trouver un jeu à la hauteur de son génie. Il ne pensait pas que son plan, bien huilé, parfaitement conçu, pourrait prendre une telle tournure. Il ignorait que l'obsession était devenue à ce point hors de tout contrôle.

 _ **Ce qu'il faut savoir**_ **:** **Sheriarty**. Pur et dur. Du John/Mary et du Mycroft/Lestrade. Je répète que ce n'est pas un slow build, dans le sens où le contexte se situe au milieu d'une histoire romancée déjà bien entamée. Ce chapitre revient sur la **fin de la saison 3** , donc **spoilers** (mais la série ne comptant que 13 épisodes, j'espère que vous êtes au moins à jour ... ^^). Ce chapitre n'est pas très joyeux : **usage de drogue, troubles mentaux décrits et mentionnés, dépression, meurtre, suicide**.

 _ **Remerciements**_ **:** Aux lecteurs, aux gens de passage, aux favoris, un grand merci ! Aux reviewers, également, que je remercie tout particulièrement : **FanOfFairyTail** , merci pour ta review, et j'espère que ce chapitre-ci ne déchainera pas ta colère et ta vengeance ^^. **Candy** , merci beaucoup pour ces si beaux commentaires ! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes la façon dont je décris le couple ;) Malheureusement, je n'ai que très peu de fics à te conseiller : le ship est très pauvre, notamment en version française .. Il n'y en a souvent que pour les Johnlock ^^ Je peux néanmoins te conseiller, en version anglaise, _Cosmic Love_ , de plaguedbynargles, une soulmates UA sans prétention, qui m'a donné envie de me lancer dans l'écriture d'Alike ;) Encore merci à toi ! **sora** , merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis très heureuse que tu ai apprécié ce chapitre, et que tu aimes la façon dont je décris James ;) J'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant la suite ! Lelio, merci pour ta review ! Oui, je sais et je comprends parfaitement, je n'écris que peu de lemons donc c'est quelque chose sur lequel je dois travailler. Je promets de m'améliorer ;) **RoronoaAgathou** , merci beaucoup pour ton avis ! Je suis heureuse que tu aies décidée de rejoindre notre ship, si pauvre en membres et en fervents adorateurs ! ^^ J'apprécie les Johnlock, mais rien ne vaut une bonne fic Sheriarty ! Je suis très heureuse que cette fic te plaise, et j'espère que tu seras tout autant convaincue par la suite ! Merci encore ! Merci à vous tous ! :D

 _ **Premières infos sur ce chapitre**_ **:** Aah, fin de saison 4, début d'un énième hiatus qui n'en finira peut-être jamais .. Soyons forts ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette saison ? J'avoue n'avoir été que peu déçue, contrairement à l'avis général, j'ai trouvé l'histoire bien menée, rebondissante et pleine d'action et d'humour. J'ai aimé les personnages mis en avant. Juste, Lestrade et Molly ont été quasi inexistants, et Sherlock, comment dire .. Je le pensais parfois trop sensible et chargé d'émotion dans cette fic, proche du Sherlock du pilot jamais diffusé, mais en fait, Gatiss et Moffat ont aussi décidés de le rendre plus "humain", apparemment, oubliant tous les storytellings des 3 premières saisons XD. Je ne m'en plains pas, c'est comme cela que je voyais Sherlock, et finalement, ça colle assez bien avec cette fic. Du coup, je ne suis plus tant OOC, vous en conviendrez ..

Pour ce chapitre, il est assez long, et reprend uniquement le POV de Sherlock. Tout se passe en plusieurs petites scènes, éparpillées sur une année. C'est assez ... déprimant, je vous préviens. Voire, assez noir. De l'angst, du drame, du Sheriarty, quoi. Je ne vous en dit pas plus.

 _ **A écouter**_ **:** _Drowning_ de Banks, _Habits (Stay High)_ de Tove Lo, _Doomed_ de Bring Me The Horizon et _Breathe Me_ de Sia.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Votre serviteur,

 **AMAZINGmadness**.

* * *

 **DOUZE.**

 **« Mourning »**

 **«** _You need me, or you're nothing._ **»**

* * *

 _ **Le choc**_.

James était parti.

Sherlock en fut certain trois semaines après leur dernière rencontre. Il en fut certain lorsqu'il en vint à pénétrer dans l'appartement de James, par désespoir, après les appels, les messages, les mails laissés sans réponse, pour ne trouver rien d'autre que de la poussière et des meubles recouverts de draps.

James était parti sans un mot, sans une explication. Ils s'étaient embrassés, Sherlock lui avait même dit qu'il l' _aimait_ – stupide, tellement stupide … -, et il était monté dans cette voiture pour ne plus jamais revenir. Il n'avait rien dit. Il avait pris un avion pour le Brésil, deux heures seulement après leur dernier baiser.

Sherlock tentait de se dire qu'il n'en était pas la cause, que quelque chose d'autre, que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait poussé à faire une telle chose. Il tentait de penser que tout ceci n'était pas _sa faute_. Qu'il reviendrait peut-être bientôt. Que cela ne faisait pas _mal_.

Mais cela faisait mal, n'est-ce pas ? Une douleur sourde, profonde, indélogeable, qui emplissait tout, détruisait toutes pensées, toutes actions, toutes volontés.

Comment ? Pourquoi en venir à de telles actions ? Il n'y avait aucun fondement, aucune logique à se voir ainsi brisé, détruit par la simple absence d'un autre être. Sherlock ne pouvait s'y résoudre, l'accepter.

Pourtant, tenir à quelqu'un, c'est prendre le risque de le perdre.

 **X**

 _ **Le déni**_.

Il appuya sur l'interrupteur, sans résultat. Sherlock plongea une main dans la poche de son manteau, en sortant une petite lampe torche qu'il alluma, éclairant les lieux plongés dans la pénombre des volets fermés et des rideaux tirés. A l'instar de l'appartement de Londres, la maison semblait être figée dans le temps, en attente. Les riches meubles du hall étaient couverts de draps, certains tableaux avaient été décrochés. Sherlock expira un souffle tremblant, fermant un court instant les yeux pour se forcer à se reprendre.

Il poussa la porte du salon et le trouva dans un état similaire. Les cadres avaient disparus, tous, sûrement par mesure de précaution. Sherlock ne s'y attarda donc pas plus longtemps, sentant le malaise qui courait toujours dans ses veines se faire plus impérieux, plus désespéré. Pour la première fois, il parcouru les pièces du rez-de-chaussée, à la recherche d'un indice, de la moindre trace d'une preuve qui pourrait lui expliquer la disparition soudaine du propriétaire des lieux.

James était parti depuis trois semaines. Il avait fait vider son appartement, sa maison – comme Sherlock le découvrait aujourd'hui -, restait injoignable sur son téléphone portable et avait pris un vol pour le Brésil, Rio de Janeiro, le soir même du réveillon de la nouvelle année, deux heures après l'avoir quitté au 221B Baker Street, Londres. Depuis, pas d'explications. Pas d'appel, de message, de mot, d'article dans la presse, rien, absolument rien. Aucun indice sur le lieu où il pourrait désormais se trouver. Aucune raison trouvée explicitant ce soudain revirement de situation.

Sherlock piétinait et rageait. Se décourageait et désespérait. Il était en colère, à la fois contre James et contre lui-même, furieux de s'être ainsi laissé mener par le bout du nez, furieux d'avoir cru aux si belles paroles du criminel, furieux de ne pas avoir compris où tout cela allait les mener. Il était tellement en colère … Tellement _désespéré_ …

Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait – _stupide_ -, il l'avait avoué sans réellement penser à la personne à laquelle il disait ces mots, sans se soucier de Moriarty derrière le visage souriant de James. Il lui avait avoué ses sentiments avec sincérité, déraison. Une réussite, vraiment. Se pouvait-il que le criminel ait pris peur, se soit rendu compte, par là-même, d'à quel point leur relation semblait prendre un tournant sérieux, peut-être au-delà même de tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé ? Mais, n'était-ce pourtant pas lui qui avait initié tout cela ? N'était-ce pas lui qui avait amorcé le jeu, l'avait conduit, l'avait profondément bouleversé dans tous ses fondements et ses principes ? Comment, dès lors, osait-il ainsi prendre peur et s'enfuir ?

Les pensées de Sherlock irradiaient, s'enflammaient. La réflexion ne menait à rien et le problème, tourné et dépecé dans les entrailles de son cerveau, ne parvenait pas à être conclu, à être réglé d'une solution efficace et acceptable. Le détective ne parvenait pas à rationaliser. Pour le moment, la seule chose importante restait James et la façon par laquelle il allait enfin parvenir à le retrouver.

Les salles suivantes, comme il le savait, étaient composées des pièces de commodités générales, incluant cuisine, salle à manger, réserve. Toutes laissées dans l'état. Toutes n'offrant aucun indice exploitable sur le lieu de retraite et les raisons de la fuite du propriétaire. Vides et ennuyeuses à souhait. Il en fit le tour en ne se gênant pas d'ouvrir chaque armoire, de fouiller méthodiquement, de laisser à l'état de bazar ce qu'il laissait derrière lui. Il savait n'avoir déclenché aucune alarme, en entrant : James ne laisserait jamais la police s'approcher de ce lieu, et un quelconque service de sécurité aurait déjà fait son office depuis bien longtemps. Il déambulait dans les couloirs depuis bientôt vingt minutes. S'il y en avait eu, les hommes de main chargés de la protection de la propriété auraient ainsi été bien imprudents et trop payés dans leurs fonctions.

A moins qu'il ait été donné l'ordre de le laisser fouiller. Pas si bête, en effet. Moran le connaissait déjà, peut-être que d'autres savaient également. James ne semblait pas être du genre à se cacher, l'emprise qu'il possédait sur les gens, sur ses « employés », ne semblant pas passer par un maintien rigide d'une façade de glace et de fer. Ils avaient peur de lui, mais n'étaient toutefois pas dupes quant à son statut de simple être humain, semblant ne pas s'offusquer de le voir ainsi flirter, tout mettre en péril pour le service de son obsession. James Moriarty était un être singulier. James Liahgot semblait l'être tout autant.

Il restait néanmoins une pièce, au rez-de-chaussée, derrière la réserve, une petite porte en bois ouvragée fermée à double tour. Toutes les autres pièces étant ouvertes et libres d'accès, Sherlock s'en trouva immédiatement intrigué. La serrure était simple, la crocheter plus aisée encore et, si le détective s'était attendu à d'autres mesures de sécurité et de protection, il n'en trouva pas, la porte finissant par facilement s'ouvrir alors qu'il la poussait du bout des doigts, les sens en alerte.

Il s'attendait à trouver certaines choses, toutes peu reluisantes les unes que les autres, en fait. Certainement pas cela. Absolument pas _ça_.

L'aperçu qu'il eut de l'endroit en ayant ouvert la porte, laissant un fin rayon de la lumière de sa torche balayer le mur lui faisant face, lui tira une angoisse soudaine. Il baissa le faisceau, instinctivement, sourcils froncés, incapable de raisonner de manière claire et logique. Après un instant, qu'il passa à tenter de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur, il releva sa torche, les yeux, sentant une boule grossir dans sa poitrine alors qu'il avançait doucement dans la pièce.

La pièce était dans les mêmes proportions que le salon, mais les fenêtres avaient ici été condamnées. Elle était exempte de tout mobilier, mis à part une grande table en son centre, accompagnée d'une chaise de bureau en cuir, en mauvais état, et d'une imprimante posée dans un coin de la pièce. Rien d'autre, vraiment. Si ce n'étaient les centaines de photographies, de coupures de presse, de mots gravés dans les murs de plâtres, d'images volées, qui se trouvaient entassés sur les murs à la couleur impossible à deviner, sur ces milliers de preuves de la grande et envahissante obsession de James à son égard.

Sherlock. SHERLOCK. Le prénom était partout, gravé dans les murs, écrit sur les photos, souligné dans les articles de la presse encadrés et précieusement conservés. Son visage, sa silhouette, étaient omniprésents : il y avait là des photographies officielles, des images volées, à la fois de son adolescence, comme de bien plus récentes. Certaines remontaient à la période où il s'était intéressé à l'affaire Carl Powers, d'autres aux semaines précédentes, ne serait-ce que par les photographies éparpillées sur la table de bois, le détaillant, de dos, nu, alors qu'il partageait le même lit que James.

Le détective passa le bout des doigts sur les preuves avec un frisson, incapable de comprendre, incapable de reconnaitre à quel point tout ceci semblait fou et dangereux. Cela était de la folie. De la folie pure.

La _folie_. Sherlock n'en avait pas peur. Il savait bien, au fin fond de lui-même, à quel point sa relation avec James était malsaine, dangereuse, presque abusive, en un sens. Les sentiments du criminel, s'ils existaient, avaient majoritairement été forgés dans une cellule, sous la Tamise, sous la pression et le cloisonnement forcé, sous les récits que Mycroft avait bien voulu modeler de lui. Quelque part, ils restaient fictifs. Quelque part, ils n'étaient que manipulation. Sherlock ne souhaitait pas y penser, mais le constat semblait pourtant être désormais obtus dans son fondement : James était obsédé, fou, malade.

De lui.

Le jeu. Le kidnapping. Le viol. Tout affirmait son instabilité mentale. Sherlock le savait, douloureusement, comme il se savait lui-même bien différent des autres. Au cours de ces longues années – des années, vraiment -, il avait pourtant appris à l'accepter, à accepter James de cette manière, à tenter de le voir sous les apparats et les airs de ses différents rôles et personnages. Il avait appris à percer ses masques et ses attitudes, sachant trouver la véritable personnalité, la réelle étincelle de vie derrière tant de pourriture et de contrefaçon.

Moriarty était absolument tout, vivait dans chaque parcelle de ses rires, de ses sourires, de ses regards. Il était si profondément inscrit dans ses pensées et ses formes que le distinguer de James était difficile, souvent ambiguë. Pourtant, Sherlock avait appris à le voir. Il avait appris à capter l'homme derrière le masque, à s'enrichir d'un sourire franc, d'un rire non forcé, d'un éclat de vie dans ses yeux si noirs. Il avait appris à aimer la façon dont les doigts venaient se poser sur sa peau, la façon dont les lèvres caressaient les siennes, la manière avec laquelle il caressait et s'enorgueillait de l'avoir tout contre lui. Il avait appris à accepter, à aimer tout cela. Il avait appris qu'il n'était pas mal d'en vouloir toujours plus. Il avait appris, comme toujours, et ne pouvait désormais plus se voir refuser ce qui lui avait semblé être désormais si normal.

Il balaya de sa torche les preuves, des photographies le représentant avec ses parents, avec Mycroft ou Sherrinford, à la sortie du lycée, dans les allées du campus de l'université, dans de glauques soirées rave, sur les lieux de certains crimes, dans son appartement, dans son lit, jusqu'au lit même de James … Des instants capturés, surpris, épinglés. Des moments volés d'une vie autre, des instants épars d'une existence. Les fondements mêmes de sa folie.

Des mots étaient écrits au feutre rouge, sur certaines photographies, parfois son visage ou celui d'un proche était entouré et barré. Il découvrit d'ailleurs maints dossiers, entassés dans un coin de la pièce, près de la porte, portant sur chaque couverture les noms et prénoms de ses plus proches parents et amis. Sûrement la matière sur laquelle il avait travaillé pour séduire Molly, pour kidnapper John, pour choisir Lestrade et Mrs Hudson comme cibles. Animé d'un certain malaise, il les prit, les posant sur la table, vérifiant, sans les ouvrir, de ses doigts tremblants, les noms écrits, sentant un peu de bile monter dans sa gorge en voyant là l'écriture si reconnaissable de James.

Le manoir était empli de faux. Il était vide, vide de tout sentiment, de toute vérité, toutes ses pièces étaient des décors de théâtre, du salon jusqu'aux chambres. Rien n'était réel. Les diplômes, les photographies détendues, les portraits de famille, la propreté lisse, la structure et l'ordre. Tout n'était que mensonge.

James n'était pas un petit garçon souriant, il n'était pas non plus un éminent scientifique reconnu de ses pairs, il n'était pas un riche propriétaire de terrains et de maisons sur les cinq continents. Il n'était pas même un petit-ami compréhensif et protecteur, simplement aimant.

Il n'était rien de tout cela : il n'était, en fait, qu'un psychopathe, un malade, et, si Sherlock l'avait réellement toujours su, se voir confronté ainsi à de telles manifestations de son insalubrité mentale le bouleversa au-delà de toute raison.

James avait tué pour lui, maintes fois. Il avait assassiné ce type qu'il avait embrassé dans un club de Dublin. Il avait tué pour son bon plaisir, pour pouvoir lui fournir les enquêtes les plus distrayantes, les cas les plus divertissants. Il avait froidement assassiné cet homme dans cette cave de Berlin. Il avait menacé, blessé certains de ses proches. Il l'avait manipulé, en un sens, il s'était servi de lui. Sherlock ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ait pu ainsi partir sans rien dire, sans laisser le moindre indice. Comment un type aussi obsédé, malade, fou _de lui_ pouvait parvenir à se décrocher ainsi de ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité ? Comment James était-il seulement parvenu à se dérober à tout ce qu'il avait été ? Comment avait-il seulement pu lui briser le cœur de cette façon ?

Car, c'était cela, n'est-ce pas ? Sherlock ne souhaitait pas y penser, ne voulait pas se l'entendre dire, mais c'était bien pour cela qu'il allait ainsi d'appartement en maison, cherchant le moindre indice sur la disparition de James, se résignant à le chercher toujours malgré ces longues semaines passées sans nouvelles, malgré toute cette folie qui suintait des pores de cette maison. Il était amoureux de lui, malheureusement, tragiquement. Et, en le quittant ainsi, le criminel avait fait son œuvre : quelque part, il avait réussi à le brûler, à le détruire.

La promesse avait été tenue.

Sherlock sentit une boule d'amertume, d'angoisse et de peine lui bloquer la gorge. Ses yeux bleus, marqués de lourds cernes violacés, s'emplirent de larmes alors que son regard passait encore sur les murs tapissés de sa silhouette, de son visage.

Il l'avait toujours su, pourtant, n'est-ce pas ?

« Caring is not an advantage. »

Les larmes dévalèrent les pentes de ses joues sans qu'il ne parvienne à les retenir. Il se retrouva haletant, la souffle coupé par les sanglots se pressant dans sa poitrine à la réalisation angoissante, terrifiante, qu'il était désormais de nouveau seul face au monde, de nouveau seul avec sa poitrine grande ouverte et son cœur laissé en lambeaux. Que James ne reviendrait finalement peut-être plus. Que, peut-être, tout ceci ne faisait en fait partie que de la conclusion d'un jeu pervers instruit en ce sens pour finalement le détruire.

Y avait-il une autre explication ? Sherlock _ne pouvait pas_ y penser.

Il pressa ses paumes froides, tremblantes, sur ses yeux baignés de larmes, fatigués et brûlants, souhaitant résorber les preuves de sa faiblesse et de son ignominie, souhaitant simplement disparaitre dans le noir de ses pensées et ne plus jamais avoir à rouvrir les yeux sur la réalité. Simplement mourir, pour faire taire tout ce qui se jouait dans son crâne, pour endiguer le flot épars des émotions traitresses, torves, qui dansaient dans sa tête.

Il se laissa glisser sur le sol, ne s'inquiétant pas de sa saleté, ne s'inquiétant en fait de rien, le trou dans son cœur comme seul et unique battement, le trou dans son cœur saignant et répandant son poison jusque dans ses entrailles.

Et, quelque part, peut-être bien que James Moriarty avait gagné ce jeu.

 **X**

John et Mary s'étaient finalement décidés à déménager : le bébé arrivant, l'irascibilité de Sherlock ne faisant que s'accroitre, tous deux avaient jugés bon de s'éloigner, de simplement commencer enfin à vivre ensemble.

Une période de solitude brève, toutefois, pour Sherlock : chassé de la maison familiale dans laquelle il résidait depuis son retour, Sherrinford vivait depuis quelques jours au 221B Baker Street. Car, là où Sherlock s'était toujours targué de le connaitre, croyant percevoir en lui un caractère jovial, sociable et enjoué, son ainé s'était montré irascible et instable lors de ses premières semaines de retour aux sources, poussant doucement Mr et Mrs Holmes à l'expulser de leur nid douillet et confortable. Pourtant, Sherlock, propriétaire d'une chambre vide, et sous la bonne volonté de Mrs Hudson, n'avait pas trop bronché lorsque son frère était venu frapper à sa porte en quête d'un refuge durable. Seule option envisageable – Mycroft étant à exclure et Sherrinford ne sachant pas chez qui d'autre se réfugier -, il n'allait de toute façon pas vainement s'opposer à sa volonté d'investir les lieux.

Une diversion dans le froid, la solitude, la peine qui venaient doucement ternir ses pensées.

Sherrinford avait installé ses maigres effets, avait sorti assez d'argent pour remplir leur frigo et leurs placards – Sherlock n'avait que faire de la provenance de tous ces billets – et s'était attelé à la tâche difficile d'amadouer suffisamment Mrs Hudson pour lui faire faire le ménage à leur place. Le charme opérait et, désormais, Sherlock s'étonnait de manger dans de la vaisselle propre, comme il ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer d'un certain dégoût en voyant la mine réjouie et transportée de la logeuse lorsqu'elle apercevait le cadet des Holmes dans sa maison.

Une cohabitation qui n'était finalement pas si mal : son frère parlait, tentait parfois de l'aider dans ses enquêtes – son sens de la déduction n'était néanmoins pas aussi aiguisé que celui de ses frères, et il ratait souvent la réponse, décevant parfois Sherlock plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû -, était plutôt majoritairement sorti ou au téléphone. Sherlock l'entendait souvent faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, ou chuchoter furieusement dans son portable, les traits figés, avant de reprendre un air neutre lorsqu'il se faisait ainsi suspendre.

Plus globalement, le cadet était entouré de secrets, des mystères que Sherlock avait découverts ou ne souhaitait pas connaitre, pour la plupart. Des choses qui passaient par sa fuite jusqu'à sa collaboration avec James. Des choses illégales qui jalonnaient son parcours jusqu'à sa propension furieuse à générer un certain désordre là où il passait.

Sherrinford représentait le chaos, l'indiscipline, l'illégalité, et Sherlock parvenait mieux à comprendre pourquoi Mycroft le détestait tant : le cadet était instable, ingérable, têtu et arrogant. Une version évoluée de ce que Sherlock lui-même représentait, plus sociable, moins enfermé dans une logique implacable, dans une indifférence froide.

Sherrinford vibrait, brûlait. Il aimait et détestait.

Oh, il fallait le voir draguer, passer près des filles dans la rue et leur adresser la parole sans gêne aucune, le clin d'œil facile, le sourire aimable – Sherlock en était fasciné -, le voir prendre le thé avec Mrs Hudson avec aisance, le voir échanger de vagues banalités avec Lestrade ou John. Pas doué pour la déduction, peut-être pas aussi intelligent que lui ou Mycroft se targuaient de l'être, mais sociable, charmant, parfait aux yeux du monde.

Il y avait quelque chose de Moriarty dans sa façon d'être, dans sa manière de parler et de bouger. Une aubaine, désormais que James était parti et que le mystère de sa disparition se faisait plus grand.

Sherlock trouva son frère confortablement installé dans son propre fauteuil, près de la cheminée, ce soir-là, une tasse de thé dans les mains, le journal du matin ouvert sur les genoux. Jean et pull noirs près du corps, contrastant parfaitement avec le costume tellement anglais de son petit frère, il releva un sourcil étonné en le voyant rentrer si tard, échevelé, probablement surpris par ses vêtements froissés et ses yeux que Sherlock savaient rouges (came, pleurs, peut-être tout, ou bien rien). Il ne dit néanmoins rien, refermant toutefois son journal et se redressant imperceptiblement, observant son frère venir s'effondrer – littéralement – dans l'ancien fauteuil de Watson.

\- Tout va bien ?

Une banalité qui fit frémir Sherlock. Encore ivre de colère, le jeune homme passa une main dans la poche de son manteau, retira les quelques photographies qu'il avait su arracher des murs du manoir de James et les lança à son frère, qui n'eut pas le temps, ni l'audace, de les rattraper au vol.

Mais, lorsque son regard se porta enfin sur elles, Sherlock remarqua immédiatement la mâchoire de son frère se serrer, ses traits se figer à la vision de toutes ces images volées. Une colère qui ne vint pourtant pas se teinter de surprise. Son regard voilé de noir remonta la silhouette tremblante de son frère, et pour la première fois, Sherlock pu presque lire une certaine moquerie dans les yeux pâles de son ainé.

\- Jim t'ennuie ?

\- Il est complétement fou.

Sherrinford rit légèrement, sombrement. Il replia son journal, le jeta sur le sol à ses côtés, avant de darder sur lui un regard étrange, entre amusement et réprobation. Il semblait en colère, mais Sherlock ne savait dire si c'était contre lui que cette émotion se dirigeait, ou contre Moriarty.

\- Quelle découverte.

Sherrinford attrapa l'une des photos, une de celles qui avaient été prises alors que James et Sherlock partageaient le même lit, l'observant avec intérêt, ses mots claquant dans l'air avec un certain dédain, peut-être de la moquerie, et surtout, une sorte d'humeur que Sherlock ne parvint pas à identifier.

Gêné face à cet examen, Sherrinford faisant durer son supplice, son regard pâle passant lentement sur les formes alanguies et détendues des deux hommes photographiés, Sherlock se retint de lui arracher la photographie. C'était comme si Sherrinford savait, comme s'il s'en délectait, et jugeait Sherlock d'avoir découvert le pot aux roses. Comme s'il était en fait parfaitement en colère contre lui. Le détective avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi.

\- Très belle photographie.

Sherlock se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas jaloux, si quelque chose ne s'était pas passé entre son frère et James, si la vision de leur relation ne gênait pas Sherrinford pour cela. Cela provoqua en lui un certain malaise, avant que l'effet ne se disperse : s'il savait que Mycroft apportait peu d'importance pour le genre de ses partenaires, il n'ignorait pas que Sherrinford les préféraient exclusivement féminines. Il fallait le voir ramener des filles certains soirs à l'appartement, les faisant monter directement dans sa chambre, ne s'offusquant pas de faire le plus de bruit possible alors que Sherlock vivait juste en-dessous.

Alors, quoi ?

Sherrinford souffla, détournant un instant les yeux, tentant apparemment de calmer quelque chose qui semblait littéralement brûler à l'intérieur de lui.

\- Où as-tu eu cela ?

\- Chez lui. Une pièce emplie de photographies, de dossiers, de mon nom gravé dans les murs …

La gorge de Sherlock se noua, et il se sentit soudainement idiot, stupide de se plaindre de cette façon à un homme qui connaissait parfaitement son ancien compagnon, à un homme qui ne pouvait que prendre son parti, dans cette histoire. La colère venait peut-être de cela, d'un « je te l'avais bien dit » que Sherrinford n'avait pas eu le temps, mais aurait tant aimé pouvoir lui dire. La colère venait peut-être de quelque chose d'indicible, que Sherlock ne pouvait pas connaitre, de quelque chose qui se jouait dans les tréfonds des mémoires et des souvenirs, quelque chose de profondément obscur que seuls les deux hommes se targuaient de connaitre ...

Sherrinford lui tendit la photographie, après l'avoir détaillé une nouvelle fois du regard. Sherlock l'attrapa d'un geste tremblant et la ramena rapidement contre lui, incapable de s'en empêcher, s'accrochant, laissant la rage se muer en désespoir. A cela, Sherrinford esquissa un mince sourire, et Sherlock se sentit redevenir enfant face à tant de dédain, sentant avec une claire volonté l'envie simple de vouloir disparaitre dans le sol sous cette réprobation méprisante.

\- Il ne te mérite pas. Son obsession finira par te détruire.

Un claquement de langue sur un palet, agacé, et le cadet se redressa sans plus un regard, se détourna et claqua la porte de l'appartement derrière lui, faisant sursauter Sherlock, le surprenant davantage, l'enterrant de manière implacable sous les feux de l'amertume et de la peine. Abasourdi par ce qui venait de se jouer, incapable, même, de comprendre, le détective baissa les yeux vers la photographie qu'il tenait toujours, les mots de son aîné résonnant douloureusement dans son crâne.

Incapable de comprendre que l'obsession avait déjà fait son œuvre.

 **X**

 _ **La colère**_.

Sherlock avait passé les trois premiers mois depuis la fuite de James dans une certaine frénésie d'émotions et d'actes manqués. Il n'avait parlé à personne de ce qu'il avait vu dans le beau et grand manoir du criminel – Sherrinford ignorait qu'ils étaient séparés, et tous deux n'avaient jamais reparlés, par la suite, de cette conversation -, comme il n'avait jamais vraiment exprimé tout haut que, oui, James l'avait bien quitté pour un ailleurs qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sherlock faisait semblant, et était doué pour cela.

John et Mary avaient déménagés quelques semaines après la disparition du criminel – Sherlock s'était bien appliqué à être le plus insupportable possible, pendant ces premières semaines, à la fois de par une irascibilité toute inconsciente et des actes quelques peu irréfléchis qui n'avaient pas su leur plaire, surtout au vu de la grossesse de Mary -, ce qu'il avait accepté avec autant de résignation que de panique.

Plus personne. Certes, Sherrinford vivait là, mais il se faisait de plus en plus absent, fantomatique, silencieux, comme attiré par quelque chose, ou quelqu'un d'autre, au dehors … L'appartement était vide, froid. Glacé dans les brumes d'un mois de Mars qui ne souhaitait apparemment pas se réchauffer, figé dans un certain hiver, dans une totale horreur. John venait le voir, mais c'était toujours un peu moins souvent qu'avant, ses visites s'écourtaient, s'espaçaient. Comme s'il sentait lui-même la menace. Comme s'il parvenait à sentir le malaise, omniprésent entre ces murs. La gangrène qui semblait le ronger de l'intérieur, le tuant lentement, inexorablement.

\- Je suis allé boire un verre avec Lestrade ce week-end. Il était inquiet, il parait que tu n'as pas répondu à ses derniers messages : tu as raté trois affaires, ça ne te ressemble pas.

Sherlock le regarda jouer avec l'anse de sa tasse de thé, papillonnant un peu rapidement des yeux, éreinté par ses nuits quasi-inexistantes passées à chercher des informations sur James et sa localisation sur internet. John lui-même paraissait inquiet – il était rare, désormais, de le voir lui rendre visite en plein milieu de l'après-midi -, presque nerveux, ses yeux passant rapidement sur sa silhouette, comme y cherchant quelque chose de particulier.

\- J'avais mieux à faire.

Un sourcil se hausse, un peu moqueur. Une moue désabusée, un peu dégoûtée, aussi, se peint sur ses traits. Sherlock voit venir l'attaque avant même qu'elle ne soit sur lui. Ses doigts se serrent de manière plus assurée sur sa propre tasse, dont il fait semblant de boire le contenu, comme pour se donner plus d'assurance et de support, attendant les mots qui viendraient, fatalement, frapper de plein fouet.

\- Avec Moriarty, je suppose. Toujours pas décidé à quitter ce malade ?

Le nom réveille en lui une déchirure. L'insulte l'insurge, sans pour autant qu'il n'ait l'audace de la réfuter, sachant désormais très clairement que telle est la vérité. Il tient sa tasse très fort et son visage reste impassible, le sourire qui étend le coin de ses lèvres reste fixe.

Sherlock pourrait dire à John que James Moriarty est parti. Il pourrait lui dire qu'il l'a quitté, qu'il lui a brisé le cœur, qu'il s'est enfui voilà bientôt trois mois. Il pourrait lui dire qu'il erre, depuis, telle une âme en peine, qu'il crève, doucement, sûrement, qu'il se noie, qu'il ne parvient pas à se résonner. Il pourrait lui dire qu'il a mal, qu'il veut juste qu'on le laisse tranquille, qu'il a envie que tout cela cesse. Il pourrait lui dire qu'il regrette de s'être ainsi laissé manipuler.

Il pourrait.

Mais, alors, ce serait comme admettre sa défaite, comme se prendre en pleine figure les « Je te l'avais bien dit » qu'ils se targueraient alors tous de lui vendre, de passer pour quelqu'un de faible, d' _humain_ , de normal. Banal. Mycroft rirait bien fort, John se contenterait d'être la condescendance même et, vraiment, que pourrait-il gagner dans une telle situation, si ce n'est de se retrouver plus désespéré, plus malade de rancœur et de tristesse encore ?

\- Non. Je veux dire, pas seulement. J'ai une affaire bien plus importante encore en cours.

John haussa un sourcil, étonné, curieux. Souriant de manière plus franche, Sherlock entreprit donc de lui raconter comment il en était venu à suivre les faits et gestes de Charles Magnussen.

Histoire bien connue : type véreux, ignoble, toujours à la recherche de l'information, la vraie, la spectaculaire. Qui s'intéressait beaucoup à des personnes hauts placées qui avaient demandées son aide pour parvenir à récupérer les informations sensibles qu'il détenait et à le faire tomber, par la même occasion. Un vrai défi pour le sortir de la catatonie dans laquelle il s'était plongé, ces trois derniers mois. La recherche d'un exutoire.

John sortit de l'explication un peu dégoûté, un peu fiévreux aussi par ce qui lui était ainsi conté. Sherlock reconnaissait le frisson qui parcourait son corps, l'adrénaline qui devait bien certainement se répandre dans ses veines, comme un poison. Il se redressa dans son siège, et Sherlock pensa un instant, avec bon espoir, qu'il allait lui demander de l'accompagner, qu'il allait le suivre, enfin, encore, dans cette étrange et dangereuse aventure. Le détective en avait besoin. Il en avait _cruellement_ besoin.

Mais, le frisson disparu, le sourire se figea pour finalement disparaitre. Sherlock vit avec déception et panique la flamme s'éteindre dans les yeux de son ami. John soupira, détourna les yeux vers le sol, les épaules un peu plus basses qu'auparavant.

\- J'aurai aimé t'accompagner, mais … Avec Mary, et le bébé qui va bientôt arriver …

Le sourire de Sherlock manqua de se faner. Il lui fallut pas mal de persuasion, de courage, pour parvenir à garder une certaine façade, pour parvenir à ne pas simplement s'effondrer, encore.

\- Je comprends.

La solitude était froide, pesait lourdement sur ses épaules. Elle était une vieille amie, revancharde, increvable, étouffante.

\- Tu devrais partir. J'ai du travail qui m'attend.

John hocha la tête, presque triste, la déception rendue clairement visible sur son visage. Il se leva et lui fit promettre de l'appeler dans la semaine, de répondre aux messages de Lestrade, de faire attention à lui. Sagement, obéissant, Sherlock promit. Il le regarda mettre sa veste et passer la porte sans bouger.

Les pas lourds dans l'escalier, la porte d'entrée claquant derrière lui. Les traits du visage de Sherlock se contractèrent brusquement, alors qu'il envoyait, d'un mouvement brusque et colérique, la tasse de thé à peine touchée s'écraser contre la cheminée. La porcelaine se brisa dans un mouvement chaotique, le thé froid se répandit sur le sol et le mur en de vagues trainées sombres. Après un regard vers les dégâts ainsi causés, la colère toujours bouillante dans sa poitrine, Sherlock entreprit de se lever, et de faire disparaitre les preuves de son emportement. Son doigt s'entailla sur un éclat et il regarda le sang couler, sombre, et venir s'écraser sur les éclats brisés de la porcelaine blanche, sur le sol maculé de thé froid, sur la saleté, sur les ténèbres et la solitude de son appartement.

Il allait finir par en crever.

 **X**

Mary accoucha un soir de Mai, lors d'une nuit douce et calme, alors que Sherlock résolvait un énième mystère et que John piétinait, silencieux, interdit, dans les couloirs blancs de la maternité.

Neuf mois d'attente, d'angoisses, pour en venir au soulagement, à la joie. Mary s'était illuminée d'émotion, pleurant et souriant, se contenant peu devant celles et ceux qui se pressaient aujourd'hui dans la chambre, acceptant avec maints remerciements les petites attentions de tous ces visiteurs. John souriait, intenable, incapable de se décrocher plus d'un instant de la petite fille qui, calme, endormie, s'empressait d'entourer son doigt de sa petite main rose dès qu'elle était dans ses bras.

Sherlock ignorait ce qu'il faisait là. John lui avait laissé cinq messages, avait appelé des dizaines de fois pour lui annoncer l'événement, lui avait sommé de venir, _tout de suite_. Incapable d'entendre qu'il était sur une partie importante de son affaire, que Magnussen était à portée, là, tout près, qu'il était à deux doigts de dénouer le mystère … Et, Molly était passée le chercher, lui avait mis son manteau sur le dos, avait tenté de coiffer rapidement ses cheveux et de lui faire avaler quelques biscuits qui trainaient dans sa boite à gants, et il se retrouvait désormais dans cette chambre bondée, tentant de ne pas plisser le nez de dégoût face à tant de bons sentiments et de mièvrerie, tentant de ne pas simplement s'enfuir face à toute la _joie_ qui se dégageait de cet instant incroyable.

Il avait les yeux baissés sur son portable, pianotant, déchiffrant, travaillant sur l'affaire Smallwood/Magnussen, sur la localisation actuelle de James, lorsqu'un raclement de gorge le fit lever les yeux. Il fallut un instant à son esprit pour ralentir, décrocher des informations et simplement pouvoir revenir à la réalité : John le regardait étrangement, le bébé bien planté dans les bras, un peu trop proche au goût de Sherlock pour ne pas sentir dans ce geste un quelconque appel. Il soupira en voyant tous les autres les regarder, entre curiosité, moquerie et émotion, et compris bien avant que John ne lui plante presque de force le bébé dans les bras qu'il allait désormais devoir faire une démonstration du rôle de parrain qu'il avait dû tant bien que mal accepter.

Lestrade fit une remarque qui poussa Molly et Mrs Hudson à rire, mais Sherlock n'en eut que faire. Rangeant son portable d'un geste habile dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, il porta le bébé entre ses bras en un mouvement qui sembla surprendre John, qui hésita un instant à se reculer face à la confiance trop vive que manifestait Sherlock dans ses gestes.

Rosamund ouvrit ses grands yeux, l'observa un court instant, comme le jaugeant, avant de finalement se rendormir, venant refermer sa petite main sur le bras du détective, emprisonnant son manteau dans l'acte.

\- Elle semble être en confiance avec toi. Je pense qu'elle t'aime bien.

Sherlock leva les yeux vers Mary, qui les observait en souriant depuis le lit dans lequel elle était toujours allongée, césarienne oblige. Il lui adressa un sourire en retard, légèrement décontenancé par la soudaine émotion qui vint le tirailler à cela.

\- Que cela ne vous obligent surtout pas à faire des gamins, Moriarty et toi !

Le coup de coude magistral qu'administra Molly à Lestrade à cela ne put, bien sûr, effacer la vague étrange qui submergea Sherlock à cela, entre hébétude et douleur.

Une pensée innommable, intolérable et incroyable : celle d'un tel avenir avec le criminel. Un futur coloré et … _commun_. Maison, mariage et enfants. Inconcevable.

Sherlock ouvrit fébrilement son paquet, trouva quelqu'un pour lui prêter du feu, et sentit avec soulagement la fumée enfin pénétrer ses poumons. Rosamund rendue avec hâte à ses parents, une excuse à peine formulée sur les lèvres, il s'était enfui. Un paquet de cigarettes dans la poche depuis des jours, attendant le bon moment, la bonne raison pour simplement se laisser aller. Une bonne raison, désormais, celle-ci : imaginer un avenir sans James était intolérable, destructeur.

Il passa une main sur ses yeux, se laissa tomber sur le parapet entourant l'enceinte de l'hôpital, voguant entre horreur et peine. Il aspira la fumée, laissa ses poumons se remplir, s'intoxiquer.

Sherlock ne pensait pas vivre, pas assez longtemps pour pouvoir s'imaginer ainsi : avec une famille, un amour précis. Sherlock s'était toujours imaginé en sursis, plausiblement tué par un suspect, par une overdose, par le désespoir et la solitude. Pas question de s'imaginer amoureux : les sentiments étaient une faiblesse. Pas question de se parer d'une vie normale : l'ordinaire était ennuyeux.

Mais, … _Mais_.

Comment osait-il penser à cela ? Comment osait-il imaginer que quelque chose avait été possible ? Comment penser que quelque chose aurait pu vraiment se passer ?

L'espoir. Increvable. Même après des années de conditionnement, de retenue, de déni, de repli sur soi, l'espoir restait. Celui de pouvoir un jour trouver quelqu'un qui le comprendrait. Quelqu'un qui l'aimerait pour ce qu'il était. Quelqu'un de présent, d'extraordinaire.

Avait-il vraiment cru que James pouvait être cette personne ?

Une idée sotte, idiote. James était fou. Moriarty était un criminel. Et, la seule personne capable de le distraire, de le divertir, de l'apaiser, de l'intéresser. La seule chose suffisamment captivante sur cette Terre. Complètement stupide.

Il tira sur sa cigarette avec colère, presque rage, les mots de Sherrinford venant se superposer à ceux de Lestrade, les leçons de Mycroft faisant à nouveau leur chemin dans son crâne. Tellement de paroles, tellement de morales, tellement d'avis.

Tout n'avait toujours été que leçons et morales, qu'apprentissages et mises en garde. Tout n'avait toujours été que cela, que des « ne fais pas cela » ou des « je te l'avais bien dit ». Sa vie entière semblait être pavée des désirs d'autres, des volontés et des influences de tant de ses proches, plus ou moins. Avait-il seulement eu un jour le choix ?

Une pensée, désespérée, légère comme la fumée l'entourant, le masquant aux yeux du monde : avait-il seulement le choix, même aujourd'hui ?

James était parti. Et, si personne ne le savait encore, tous s'en rendrait rapidement compte, ne serait-ce que par la morosité et le caractère instable que Sherlock manifestait ces dernières semaines. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, n'avait pas eu le temps de lui demander de rester, de s'expliquer. Comme il n'avait jamais eu le choix de rien, en fin de compte. Comme sa vie semblait être réglée, jouée d'avance, contrôlée par Mycroft, assurément, par d'autres, par tous. Une enfance choyée, tenue d'une main de fer par sa mère, une adolescence surprotégée, une vie d'adulte minutieusement observée. Seule la drogue lui avait permis une échappée, la drogue, les raves, les squats, et peut-être James. Non, là encore, peut-être que tout n'avait été que mensonges, alors la donnée ne comptait pas. En bref, rien, pas même le choix de ses enquêtes, n'importait. Rien ne semblait être son dû. Une révélation qui n'en était finalement pas une.

Sherlock soupira et vint écraser sa cigarette de ses doigts tremblants sur le parapet, jetant le mégot. Il se releva, le sang bouillonnant, le crâne vrillant d'une douleur diffuse, et, chancelant quelque peu, se mit en quête d'un dealer.

 **X**

 _ **La tristesse**_.

La douleur crépita, insupportable, indicible. Il entra rapidement en état de choc, son corps ne pouvant supporter la décharge d'horreur qui secoua ses veines et ses nerfs, écoutant le plus attentivement possible la Molly dans son crane lui expliquer qu'il devait tomber sur le dos pour éviter de se vider trop vite de son sang.

Mary venait de lui tirer dessus. Impensable. Etait-il devenu si aveugle, si idiot pour ne pas avoir perçu les signes plus tôt, pour avoir été ainsi dupé ?

Il ne sentit pas le choc dans son dos, n'ouvrant les yeux que pour trouver Mycroft, qui lui expliqua qu'il devait se raccrocher à quelque chose, car la douleur se ferait bientôt insupportable, qu'il devait s'enfoncer plus profondément encore dans son palais mental pour pouvoir oublier à quel point tout cela semblait fou et horrible.

C'est ce qu'il fit.

Sherlock poussa la porte, s'imaginant parfaitement ce qui pouvait se trouver derrière, incapable de pourtant résister à la tentation. Il ne pouvait y avoir plusieurs hypothèses, il y avait une idée brillante, claire et glacée, horrible, une seule possibilité, derrière cette porte.

La douleur dans sa poitrine était incandescente, atroce. Elle semblait augmenter de force et de volume à chacun de ses pas, à chacune de ses inspirations. Il lui fallait un moyen pour oublier. Il lui fallait un moyen pour y échapper. Il laissa son corps chuter vers l'avant, pousser la porte, miraculeusement ouverte, incapable de se contenir, incapable de seulement penser correctement, de continuer à intérioriser la douleur.

Il tomba au sol, à genoux, ses mains lui permettant de se rattraper avant que sa tête ne vienne cogner contre le parquet. Il resta ainsi un certain moment, incapable de se relever, l'idée de l'endroit faisant lentement un chemin dans son esprit, l'idée de la personne lui donnant envie de garder les yeux baissés vers le sol. Le parquet était froid, là où il lui avait autrefois paru si chaleureux. La pièce semblait piégée par le givre, Sherlock pouvant voir son souffle former des nuages de vapeur à chaque expiration.

Des larmes de douleur et de détresse mêlées vinrent poindre au coin de ses yeux, ses membres tremblants manquèrent de le lâcher lorsqu'un sifflotement vint arracher le silence austère de l'endroit, lorsqu'une silhouette vint obscurcir sa vision. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Il savait ce que son esprit cherchait à provoquer, ce à quoi ses pensées tentaient de se raccrocher. Choisir une pensée agréable, un point d'accroche : il en était malade.

Un chien aboya, quelque part, et la forme se baissa à sa hauteur, passant une main ferme sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête.

Rien n'était plus affreux que de se voir confronté à tout ce que l'on avait perdu. Il allait en crever.

Les doigts sur sa peau étaient froids, gelés même, mais doux. Ils coulèrent de son menton à son cou, s'enroulant sans pourtant serrer, se posant sur la carotide avec légèreté, comme pour en vérifier la pulsation.

« Love ». Le mot murmuré, susurré, fit l'effet d'une bombe. Sherlock, incapable de s'interrompre, ouvrit grand les yeux à cela, laissant tomber les larmes de douleur qui se pressaient dans ses yeux bleus. James était là, accroupi à sa hauteur, beau, élégant, _parfait_. Il ne souriait pas, son visage semblait être contracté par la colère et l'indignation. Ses yeux noirs étaient allumés, baignés de vie et de rage, emplis d'émotions que Sherlock ne lui avait jamais vues, du moins, plus depuis Berlin. Il était différent. Il n'était pas lui-même, bien sûr. Cela n'empêcha pourtant pas Sherlock de se redresser, prenant un instant sur lui pour simplement lever une main ensanglantée vers sa belle chemise et s'y accrocher. James accompagna d'ailleurs le geste et passa un bras autour de son corps tremblant, pétri de choc et de douleur, venant le serrer contre lui avec douceur et autorité.

Etait-ce de la chance ? Ou simplement un affreux tour de son esprit ?

Sherlock s'accrocha comme Mycroft le lui avait demandé, posa son front sur l'épaule de James en tentant d'endiguer la douleur, ne faisant que gémir et pleurer sur son costume hors de prix.

\- Tout va bien se passer, love. Tu ne vas pas mourir, pas aujourd'hui.

James passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, déposa un baiser dans sa nuque, solide et inébranlable, doux mais indéchiffrable. Sherlock aurait aimé l'entendre hurler, rire de lui, l'entendre disséminer aux quatre vents ses plus obscènes pensées, être simplement lui-même, oublier que tout ceci se jouait uniquement dans son cerveau. Il aurait voulu penser que cela n'avait que peu d'importance, que rien ne faisait vraiment mal – la balle, les bras de James passés autour de son corps. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'éloigner de tout cela, guérir pendant ces longs mois de solitude. Ne plus avoir à y penser. Pouvoir se raccrocher à autre chose qu'à lui, qu'à James, qu'à son cœur brisé et infecté.

\- Mary va le payer.

Mary, Mary, John allait tellement en souffrir, lui qui pensait, en l'épousant, pouvoir vivre enfin une vie plus saine et moins dangereuse. Ils avaient un enfant. Le mariage n'était-il que subterfuge, illusion ?

Sherlock bougea la tête, réfutant les paroles de James, incapable de desserrer les lèvres - le sang roulait dans sa bouche, doucement, son goût métallique l'écœurant et le rendant plus nauséeux encore, et plus semblait sur le point de faire son chemin jusqu'à ses sens. Il y avait une raison. Il y en avait toujours une. Pour la balle. Pour Mary. Pour le départ de James.

Finalement, une certaine lourdeur, quiétude finit par se joindre à la sourde douleur, l'atténuant, la dissimulant presque. Sherlock savait ce que cela voulait dire, mais ne s'en formalisa finalement que peu : même froid, le corps de James était confortable, réconfortant. Même irréelle, son étreinte était rassurante. Même macabre, sa présence était tout ce qu'il désirait.

Pouvait-il rester là pour toujours ? Juste, simplement lâcher prise ? Juste, céder, perdre, s'abattre, se laisser ronger par son éternelle soif d'autodestruction ?

Comme répondant à ses pensées, l'étreinte de James se relâcha, et il le repoussa doucement, l'obligeant à le regarder, à se redresser. Son regard, noir, sembla pénétrer à l'intérieur de lui, cherchant, sans pourtant avoir à fouiller. Sherlock se raccrocha à lui comme s'il n'était pas juste qu'un simple produit créé de toute pièce par son imagination, comme si tout ceci ne se jouait pas seulement dans sa tête, désespéré, mourant.

\- Le bon Docteur va avoir besoin de toi. Love, tu ne peux pas rester, car quelqu'un aura toujours besoin de toi.

Sherlock aurait pu rire à cela, tant les mots lui semblèrent risibles, incroyablement ironiques. Il voulait articuler qu'il n'y avait plus personne, aujourd'hui, qu'il était seul, et que personne n'avait plus besoin de lui, désormais. Que James avait tout emporté. Que John et tous les autres ne comprenaient pas et ne comprendraient certainement jamais. Jamais comme James, lui, avait pu le comprendre.

La révélation atteignit le détective de plein fouet, le laissa un instant hébété : était-il donc prêt à mourir ? En était-il réellement à un tel point que la mort, sa propre disparition, ne l'atteignait plus, ne lui faisait pas peur ?

\- Tu ne restes pas ici, je te l'interdis.

La poigne de James sur son bras se resserra, presque douloureuse, et Sherlock esquissa un mince sourire en voyant les traits du visage de sa Némésis s'assombrir à ses pensées, se durcirent. James n'était ici qu'une image, partageant ses idées et ses pensées, de la fumée, une simple ombre entassée dans un grenier de souvenirs et d'hypothèses. Comme le gardien élégant et attractif d'un cimetière.

Sherlock était bien disposé à s'y laisser enterrer.

La foudre qui passa dans les yeux de James poussa Sherlock à se redresser, tremblant violemment de froid et de choc, à passer une main derrière la nuque du criminel et à rapprocher leurs visages. Les mains de James s'accrochèrent automatiquement à lui, à ses hanches, à son dos, tentant de raffermir sa position, de le retenir.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent d'un sang qui ne coula pas – étrange, pensa Sherlock, pas si étrange, sachant qu'ils évoluaient en fait dans sa propre tête -, et le détective poussa sa chance en passant ses bras autour de la nuque du criminel, plongeant dans son odeur, dans son être, dans ses souvenirs, incapable de se retenir, incapable de se résonner. Il était disposé à abandonner, ne pouvant croire en ses chances, ne pouvant penser au futur, à un avenir seul, à encore plus de peine et de douleur, à un amour mort et enfermé dans la folie de photographies barbouillées de rouge et de son nom.

Sherlock ne voulait pas survivre.

Pourtant, quelque chose fit son œuvre. Doucement, la pression des bras de James autour de son corps s'atténua, la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes se fit plus douce. Lentement, la lourdeur des membres de Sherlock s'intensifia, la torpeur se fit moins violente. Cela s'appelait « réanimation ». Cela voulait dire que John avait réussi à le trouver, et à mener les secours jusqu'à eux. Cela suggérait que tout était désormais bien finit.

James dû percevoir sa panique, son désespoir, car il le sera plus fort contre lui, passa une main dans ses cheveux en l'incitant au calme, en le berçant presque. Etait-ce là la dernière fois ? Absurde, pensa Sherlock, mais pas tant que cela, s'immerger dans son palais mental devenant difficile sans drogue, sans situation extrême comme celle actuelle, et le retour de James se faisant de moins en moins probable au fil du temps. Ce James ci était profondément enfoncé dans les méandres de son esprit, bien caché, confortablement installé, presque inaccessible. Ses bras serrés autour de lui, ses lèvres parcourant son cou, ses doigts plongés dans ses cheveux, tout cela pouvait bien s'apparenter à une dernière fois.

La colère éliminée, la tristesse devenue un choc chronique, Sherlock se prépara à vivre la pire de toutes les idées : l'acceptation. Accepter le destin, le fléau, le futur. Accepter de devoir se relever, survivre, de simplement devoir vivre à nouveau. Accepter que toutes les choses finissent enfin. Que les choses soient telles quelles sont censées l'être.

Abject. Impensable. L'idée de pouvoir se libérer des tourments, de pouvoir les placer derrière lui, de pouvoir simplement, un jour, en venir à les oublier. Et, vivre, encore. Toujours.

Le ventre de Sherlock se noua en sentant la présence de James s'atténuer, les murs de l'appartement allemand où James l'avait séquestré, trois ans plus tôt, se disloquer. Le criminel, fantôme de son esprit, lui offrit un dernier sourire avant de simplement disparaitre dans le néant, laissant Sherlock seul, agenouillé dans le blanc de ses pensées, dans la catharsis de ses émotions. Les sanglots lui nouèrent la gorge et, alors que la conscience revenait, que la douleur se faisait plus présente, que les sons se faisaient plus distincts, Sherlock avoua, peut-être pour la dernière fois :

\- Je t'aime.

 **X**

 _ **La résignation**_.

Le choc passé, la tristesse et la colère évanouis, vint le désespoir. Tapi dans les entrailles, il ronge, grignote, plus doucement, plus modérément que la rage ou que la désillusion. Le désespoir se tend entre ivresse et renoncement, entre adrénaline et apathie.

Sherlock n'avait plus personne pour le retenir : tous vivaient désormais leur vie depuis un moment – presque un an, déjà un an -, personne ne semblait s'apercevoir du poison qui le rongeait.

John ne manquait plus une journée de travail, Mary s'était faite pardonnée de tous et avait repris sa vie, s'appliquant dans son rôle d'infirmière et de mère comblée, la menace de Magnussen toujours ardente, mais Sherlock avait promis de s'occuper de cela : AGRA était une histoire qui ne devait pas avoir de suite. Mycroft l'ignorait plus ou moins. Lestrade le dédaignait – Sherlock ne prenait plus la peine de répondre à ses appels, ni à ses messages (quel ennui que d'avoir à s'occuper d'enquêtes si simples et futiles …) -, Sherrinford avait finalement déménagé vers un ailleurs qu'il ne connaissait pas, Molly s'était bâtie une vie loin de lui, Mrs Hudson n'était finalement que sa logeuse, ses parents se contentaient des paroles rassurantes qu'il leur adressait à chaque sollicitation.

Plus personne.

La solitude était une chape de plomb familière, anesthésiante et douloureuse. Elle pesait de tout son poids sur ses épaules, restait toutefois invisible aux autres, qui ne semblaient plus réellement se préoccuper de ses frasques devenues trop habituelles. La solitude perçait son trou dans son organisme, le rendait glacé, glaçant, désespéré, réactif à la moindre parole, au moindre geste. Les remarques désagréables devenaient tranchantes. Les compliments, des branches cassantes auxquelles se raccrocher. La sollicitude devenait pitié. L'amitié devenait néant.

James avait réussi le parfait tour : l'isoler des autres, leur faire penser qu'il n'avait plus besoin de personne, maintenant qu'il avait le criminel. James avait réussi à lui ôter cette chose précieuse, cette infime particule, insignifiante en soit, qu'il avait pourtant mis tant de temps à construire, à cultiver : l'amitié, le soutien, un lien social concret.

Et, James était parti. Tout comme les autres.

Plus personne, en fait.

Pour le retenir.

\- Votre frère. Voilà la teneur de votre poison.

Sherlock n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait là d'un certain stratagème pour qu'il puisse s'en sortir d'une pirouette. Magnussen, agenouillé, menacé d'une arme, semblait calme, et bien plus en confiance qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Ses yeux, mesquins et perfides, le dévisageaient sans faille, brillants derrière la monture métallique de ses lunettes. Il souriait, indifférent à l'arme pointée sur lui.

Le détective avait accepté son invitation, trop heureux de pouvoir résoudre l'affaire, trop enjoué à l'idée de pouvoir récupérer tout ce que Magnussen pouvait posséder sur Mary. Pas de gardes, cette fois, pas de protection. Seuls eux deux, face à face, et, bon Dieu, le milliardaire devait bien s'être imaginé ce qu'il pouvait dès lors lui arriver. Il aurait dû penser à cela, au point de non-retour, à la façon dont Sherlock pensait désormais en homme désespéré, sans attaches. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il avait pris son arme, en sortant de son appartement, quelques heures plus tôt.

Mais, Magnussen s'était laissé mettre à genoux, s'était exécuté, peu surpris, lorsque le détective l'avait menacé après avoir découvert que les coffres et les documents n'existaient pas, ne se débattant pas, ne tentant pas même de prévenir sa sécurité personnelle. Subterfuge ? Sherlock pensait surtout qu'il en savait plus qu'il n'avait osé le penser, et qu'en avide racontar, n'attendait qu'un public attentif pour se vanter de tout ce qu'il avait réussi à glaner, au fil du temps, sur lui et sur les autres.

\- Il exècre votre passion, votre liberté. Vous êtes le benjamin, vous êtes tout, pour vos parents, pour vos amis. Lui c'est toujours vu privé de tout, d'attention, de compassion. Il vous a toujours protégé pour vous voir vous jeter dans les bras de son pire ennemi. S'il vous a aimé un jour, s'il considère vous aimer toujours, il pense surtout que vous n'êtes que des crétins dénués d'honneur et de bon sens, des idiots qui ne méritent pas tous les sacrifices faits à votre égard.

Magnussen porta une main à l'intérieur de sa veste, et Sherlock se tendit à cela, le doigt se rapprochant de la détente, mais il ne fit en fait que sortir un mouchoir de sa poche, et entreprit d'essuyer ses lunettes avec flegme.

\- James Moriarty est une friandise, vous savez. Sucrée, édulcorée, une architecture complexe mais merveilleuse, qui attire, qui fascine. On tuerait pour y passer la langue. Pour tenter de capter son goût, pour essayer de capturer son essence. Certains s'y sont risqués, comme vous, Mr Holmes, et je sais que vous avez adoré cela, que cela dépassait même vos plus grandes attentes. Mais, le sucre n'est-il pas en fait là dans le simple but de cacher le goût acre de la pourriture ?

Sherlock ne comprenait pas vraiment. Qu'est-ce que James venait faire dans cette histoire ? Il n'avait jamais été fait mention de lui, de leur histoire, jamais.

Magnussen était une pourriture qui extorquait informations et secrets aux gens, pour pouvoir, par la suite, les employer contre eux. Si Sherlock était là, ce n'était que pour Mary, pour l'aider, pour aider John, aussi, et leur enfant. Alors, pourquoi parler ainsi de James ?

Magnussen dû remarquer son trouble, car ses yeux brillèrent immédiatement d'un peu de concupiscence, de mépris. Agenouillé là, l'arcade sanglante, sur le sol de son salon, sous le joug d'une arme chargée, il ne semblait pas inquiet, pas même apeuré. Même dans une telle position de faiblesse, l'homme ne parvenait qu'à le faire se sentir minable, chétif, idiot. Il restait maître de la situation, malgré tout, et Sherlock s'irritait rapidement de constater qu'il n'arriverait jamais à avoir le dessus sur lui.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, Mr Holmes ? Je vous pensais pourtant si brillant ! Voyons, nous ne sommes pas là à cause de la femme de votre ami, non, cette salope n'a aucune importance. Non, Mr Holmes, je sais que votre cerveau le devine, vous n'êtes pas là pour elle, vous êtes là parce que vous voulez savoir pourquoi James a rompu de manière si abrupte avec vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Personne ne savait cela. Personne. Pas même John, Mary, ou encore Sherrinford, personne n'était au courant de la disparition de James et de leur … _rupture_ , personne. Sherlock baissa légèrement son arme, surpris, tétanisé par cette révélation. Ses pensées s'agitèrent, s'ébouillantèrent, incapables de rationnaliser, de _comprendre_. Mycroft, James, quel ordre d'idée incroyable. Magnussen essayait-il d'endiguer un certain poison, une certaine rancœur ? Tentait-il de lui faire croire que Mycroft avait quelque chose à voir avec le départ de James ?

Et, dès lors, quand bien même, que venait-il faire, _lui_ , le magnat de la presse, au milieu de cette histoire ?

Magnussen sourit, et Sherlock s'imagina immédiatement dans le rôle d'une proie face à un prédateur : le milliardaire était impressionnant de froideur et de bestialité, inhumain, presque, dans la façon qu'il avait désormais de l'observer, comme un scientifique étudierait un essaim d'insectes. Il semblait s'amuser de son ignorance, du pouvoir qu'il possédait ainsi sur lui. (Etait-ce comme cela qu'il agissait avec les autres ? Avait-il, lui aussi, cette même expression féroce devant John, Molly ou Lestrade ? Agissait-il pareillement à un _monstre_ ?). Magnussen rit un court instant, replaçant ses lunettes devant ses yeux.

\- Vous n'allez pas me tuer, alors baissez cette arme.

\- Vous dites que … Mon frère n'a pas-

\- Vous êtes lent. Plus que votre frère. Il voulait plus de pouvoirs, plus de contrôle, et cela devait passer par la disparition de Moriarty – dont le vrai nom n'est pas Liahgot, d'ailleurs, mais je suppose que vous avez dû faire cette découverte depuis un moment, n'est-ce pas ? -, qui lui permettait de retrouver une certaine position de force sur vous, de l'éloigner, de simplement pouvoir penser le contrôler, dans un certain sens. Et puis, me vendre ces informations n'était qu'un bonus non négligeable. Si Moriarty avait refusé de partir, j'aurai fait de votre vie un Enfer. Tout cela ne pouvait être que distrayant, au final.

Les yeux de Sherlock s'écarquillèrent, légèrement. La stupeur l'étouffa, la colère de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt, surtout de lui-même. Il avait, certes, pensé que Mycroft pouvait être responsable, mais son frère ayant toujours fait comme si de rien n'était, demandant régulièrement des nouvelles de James de manière méprisante, comme ignorant tout de sa disparition …

Mycroft savait. Et, Mycroft l'avait vendu au plus offrant. Contre plus de pouvoir et de reconnaissance.

Encore une fois, la trahison, la nausée, envahit ses sens, l'étouffèrent. Encore une fois, il n'avait été qu'un pion sur le grand échiquier de son frère.

Tout sang-froid sembla un instant le quitter. Sa vision périphérique se flouta, un éclat rougeâtre obscurcit son regard : il se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement, du précipice, à quelques instants de l'implosion. Sa poitrine faisait mal, son ventre se tordait, sa respiration se fit haletante, délicate. Face à lui, Magnussen souriait encore, heureux de son effet, imprimant sûrement dans son palais mental toutes les preuves de sa faiblesse, tous les témoignages délivrés ainsi. Il le regardait, insatiable, curieux, avide. Enregistrant avec ferveur toute la détresse qui suintait de lui.

Sherlock releva son arme de quelques centimètres, son bras tremblant désormais de manière franche. Cela eu au moins pour effet de faire faiblir le sourire de Magnussen, mais pas au point d'assombrir son visage d'inquiétude.

Mycroft avait poussé James à partir, l'avait menacé de faire de sa vie, à lui, un Enfer si jamais il ne partait pas. Il leur avait clairement mis Magnussen aux trousses, s'assurant que sa réputation le précéderait, s'assurant de les éloigner l'un de l'autre pour de bon. Sherlock se sentit idiot, incroyablement stupide : Mycroft n'avait jamais rien accepté qui puisse sortir du chemin pré-tracé qu'il avait dessiné pour lui. Bien sûr qu'il aurait tout fait pour les séparer. Bien sûr qu'il aurait absolument fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour assouvir ses besoins fondamentaux de _protection_ … Sherlock aurait dû savoir, s'apercevoir, que sa réaction n'avait été jusque-là que trop clémente, que cette comédie ne lui ressemblait en rien.

Et, James, qui était parti, comme cela … N'avait-il donc rien dit ? Ne s'était-il donc pas battu pour _lui_ ? Pensée absurde, grotesque, douloureuse. Pas de sentiments, pas de volonté propre d'appartenance, juste l'obsession, voilà. James ne s'était pas battu, car il n'en avait de toute façon jamais rien eu à faire.

La douleur, jamais vraiment éteinte, dans sa poitrine, se fit plus véhémente, se rappela à son souvenir. Il haleta, sanglota sans vraiment pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il allait clairement se briser en un million de morceaux, juste là, face à cet être exécrable et vil. La tension dans son corps était telle qu'il aurait pu appuyer sur la détente sans même s'en rendre compte.

Face à sa détresse, désormais bien visible, Magnussen ne faisait que sourire, entre le triomphant et l'arrogance. Il s'était redressé sur ses genoux, comme dans une position de prière, et l'observait attentivement, ses yeux légèrement plissés derrière la monture dorée de ses lunettes, son regard pétillant d'une joie ternie par son avidité certaine.

Plus personne. Sherlock n'avait personne.

Il appuya sur la détente.

 **X**

 _ **L'acceptation**_.

Sherlock observa le fond de son verre. L'alcool y dansait, libre, sans attache, sans échappatoire possible, également. Il le reposa sur la table sans finalement y toucher, manquant de le faire tomber sous son geste tremblant, écartant dans la même intention la silhouette anonyme penchée vers lui. Le type s'exclama, l'insulta peut-être, aussi, mais Sherlock n'en eu cure. Il se redressa, tanguant sur ses jambes cotonneuses, et entreprit de se fondre dans la masse mouvante de la peuplade noctambule l'entourant.

Quel jour ? Quelle heure ? Et, surtout, pourquoi ?

Les lumières passèrent sur son visage, sur ceux des centaines d'inconnus l'entourant. Il ne pensa à rien, n'en déduit rien, ne parvint pas même à les regarder en face. Tout était fade, gris, commun. La sensation froide et étrange de la drogue dure passant dans ses veines n'avait rien d'extatique, de transcendant, ce soir-là. Elle lui semblait incroyablement pesante.

Il resserra sa veste autour de lui en sombrant dans la nuit glacée d'un mois de Janvier commun, les tympans encore brouillés de musique agressive, les pupilles encore aveuglées de flashs lumineux. Sans s'arrêter, il tourna vers la droite et, plongeant la main dans une poche de sa veste pour y découvrir un billet froissé, se mit en quête d'un dealer.

Magnussen était mort. Finalement, son assistante l'avait trouvé dans son salon, tué par une balle d'une arme lui appartenant, apparent suicide. Le médecin légiste en charge du cas n'avait rien eu à y redire. Le type avait déposé le canon sous son menton, et avait tiré, visant les artères, visant tout le reste, la balle de gros calibre ayant ravagé tout sur son passage. De la poudre sur ses doigts, plus grand-chose de son visage à reconnaitre. Aucun signe d'effraction, aucun vol, aucun rendez-vous connu, aucun mobile reconnu – mais des milliers d'ennemis. Bref, suicide.

Sherlock se souvenait parfaitement du sang, de la façon dont le visage de Magnussen s'était déformé à la déflagration, comment il avait paniqué, un instant, en se rendant compte qu'ainsi couvert de sang et de chair, il n'allait pas réussir à porter le doute dans l'esprit des enquêteurs et de la police.

Un mot à Molly pour le suicide. Un autre pour Lestrade, qui l'avait appelé à l'aide, quelques heures plus tard, pour tenter de confirmer ou infirmer la thèse du suicide – chose qu'il avait immédiatement appuyé. Personne pour le soupçonner. Personne pour le croire capable d'une telle chose. Mrs Hudson l'avait bien vu à l'heure présumée de la mort, oui. Mary et lui buvaient le thé au 221B Baker Street, sans aucun doute, chose très commune, Sherlock étant le parrain du bébé et le meilleur ami des deux jeunes gens.

Mary n'avait rien dit sous l'alibi. Mrs Hudson n'avait pas posé de questions. Tout le monde était d'accord, personne n'en avait en fait rien à faire : cela arrangeait parfaitement leurs affaires.

Et puis, Sherlock _sortait_ avec James Moriarty. Tous pensaient peut-être que le criminel s'était occupé de l'homme bien désagréable pour les aider, ou comme simple distraction personnelle ou professionnelle.

Qui aurait pu penser, qui aurait pu croire qu'il avait été capable de faire une telle chose ? Qui pouvait être assez fou pour penser qu'il avait crevé l'écran, qu'il avait, une fois pour toute, donné raison à Donovan ?

« _Un jour, il y aura un nouveau corps, et le freak sera celui qui l'aura déposé là._ »

James avait réussi. James l'avait fait brûler, l'avait rendu aussi dur et froid que la pierre. James lui avait fait traverser le miroir.

Et, Sherlock ne parvenait toujours pas à le haïr, à lui en vouloir. Quelque part, cela semblait écrit, comme si de toute façon les choses se seraient déroulées ainsi, qu'importe l'intervention du criminel dans cette phase de l'histoire. Son absence, sa disparition, avaient précipités les choses, mais Sherlock savait bien que les démons au fond de sa tête n'avaient attendus que le bon moment, tout ce temps, avant de finalement faire leur œuvre.

Il donna le billet au dealer, prit en échange la came qu'il lui tendit et ne répondit pas à sa remarque piquante. Il avait froid, avait abandonné son manteau dans l'établissement qu'il avait si vite quitté, mais ne se sentait pas d'y rentrer pour le reprendre, devant pour cela inévitablement croiser le type – David ? – qu'il avait tranquillement laissé le toucher et l'embrasser pendant une bonne partie de la soirée.

Il rentra à pieds, s'arrêtant souvent, surtout parce que le monde bougeait trop vite et que le sol avait tendance à se dérober sous ses pieds, sans crier gare. Le froid guida ses pas, un froid mordant de Janvier, du moins le pensait-il – était-ce la fin Décembre ? La veille de la nouvelle année ? Le premier jour de l'an ? Depuis combien de temps était-il défoncé, putain ? -, un vent terrible et une ambiance de glace qui annonçaient la neige. Les rues étaient vides de vie, Sherlock ne rencontra que quelques SDF de son réseau, qui ne vinrent pas l'importuner, les bonnes âmes londoniennes étaient vraisemblablement toutes endormies, comme il était commun de le faire une nuit passant entre deux jours en pleine semaine. Pas de bruits, seulement une sirène au loin, une bagarre à la sortie d'une discothèque, les vomissements d'une jeune fille agenouillée dans le caniveau, ses propres dents qui claquaient les unes contre les autres sous le froid mordant et la drogue dure intense.

La porte du 221B était ouverte – Mrs Hudson ne la fermait plus, trop consciente de la toute nouvelle propension de Sherlock à égarer ses clefs, son manteau, et à se retrouver enfermé dehors à des heures indues de la nuit, trop vieille, disait-il, pour aller lui ouvrir et le retrouver, complétement défoncé, sur le seuil, incapable de se redresser seul -, il la poussa, la referma en la claquant derrière lui, sans égard pour la vieille dame qui dormait, juste à côté. Il monta les escaliers avec difficulté, la mâchoire serrée, les mains, gelées, ayant du mal à s'accrocher à la rampe.

L'appartement était sombre, froid, poussiéreux. Cela sentait le renfermé, la poussière, la pourriture. Les papiers et les tasses s'empilaient, les dossiers et les repas tout prêts et non terminés s'accumulaient. Quelque part, les restes d'un violon. Quelque part, des photos volées chez James. Quelque part, des vêtements déchirés et offerts par le criminel. Quelque part, des seringues et des flacons, des sachets et des pilules.

Tout n'était que pathétisme. Sherlock le savait bien. Le lieu, les objets, lui-même, tout n'était que théâtralité, que désespoir, qu'ironie mordante. La déchéance. La vraie, la mordante, celle qui rappelait ses années entre lycée et université, celle qui avait vécue en lui tout ce temps, l'avait accompagnée dans les raves, l'avait poussé à tout, à rien. Celle qui vivait et évoluait librement, alimentait les démons. La déchéance venue de l'espoir déçu. La déchéance naît de son cœur irrémédiablement brisé.

James lui manquait. Sa voix, ses yeux, ses doigts pressés autour de son poignet, son sourire. La façon qu'avait son regard d'imploser, de vibrer. L'obsession qui le guidait. La manière qu'il avait de le regarder, de lui parler, de simplement le surprendre. La façon dont son corps parvenait à s'adapter au sien, comment leurs esprits, leurs cœurs ne faisaient plus qu'un dans l'extase.

James était parti. A cause de Mycroft. A cause de Magnussen. James l'aimait peut-être, en fin de compte. James était peut-être le seul à le faire, finalement.

Le détective laissa les lumières éteintes, enleva sa veste et la laissa tomber au sol. D'un pas incertain, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, allumant, cette fois-ci, laissant le cru des néons lui agresser la rétine.

Sherlock savait que cela était mal. Ce n'était pas la bonne façon, absolument pas, mais, vraiment, que faire ? Continuer à prétendre ? Tenter de survivre ? Rien n'y faisait, rien ne s'améliorait, la déchéance était flagrante, même John ne parvenait plus à être aveugle face à son état. James était parti, avait dit « Au revoir », et le visage de Magnussen avait implosé dans une déflagration atroce et sanglante. Trop loin, bien trop loin. Tout cela était allé bien trop loin.

Il se laissa aller contre le mur carrelé, se laissa choir jusqu'au sol bien trop froid. Il remonta la manche au-dessus de son bras gauche, celui dans lequel il s'injectait tout ce qu'il était possible de faire passer, dégageant bien jusqu'au coude. Les nombreuses traces de piqûres rendaient l'intérieur de son avant-bras et du repli de son coude bleuté, gonflé d'hématomes. Sa peau était blanche, presque translucide.

Il cala son bras entre ses genoux plié, pressa pour empêcher ses membres de trembler, jusqu'à ce que ses rotules pressent assez sur son poignet pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il referma le poing, très fort, enfonça ses ongles dans sa paume, serra assez pour que les jointures de ses doigts prennent une teinte blafarde. Enfin, il bascula la main en arrière, le poignet et ses veines totalement mis en évidence, parfaitement offert.

Sherlock passa le regard sur elles, récita leurs noms dans sa tête, incapable de penser à autre chose. Sa main droite se leva, doucement, et vint poser le coin de la lame au milieu de la plus grosse veine de son poignet. Il retint un souffle. Puis, finalement, rapidement, l'enfonça dans sa chair.

La douleur arriva brutalement, froide, chauffée à blanc. Elle le prit par surprise, mais ne parvint néanmoins pas à le faire lâcher prise. Rapidement, il fit parcourir à la lame une ligne droite, la força à se frayer un chemin, sachant comment faire, que la ligne verticale était meilleure, qu'il y avait moins de chances de s'en tirer, que-

Les larmes se mirent à couler aussi vite que le sang. Les sanglots sortirent sans qu'il n'en ait vraiment conscience. Tout n'était que douleur et sang, que les battements erratiques de son cœur dans sa paume fermée en un poing et le liquide rouge qui s'écoulait abondamment sur son bras, sur ses doigts, sur le carrelage de la salle de bains. Il eut la nausée. La douleur était trop forte.

Il lâcha la lame lorsqu'elle eut finalement parcouru six bons centimètres, lorsqu'elle se fut frayé un bon chemin à l'intérieur de son bras, rompant à peu près tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver sur son passage. Le bruit métallique résonna dans la pièce en même temps que le bruit rapide de sa respiration et le rythme de ses pleurs. Il observa avec stupeur, panique, résignation, le sang s'écouler, la vie même s'échapper par la plaie profonde, les chairs meurtries et rompues.

Le sang coulait abondamment. Nul doute que l'artère avait été touchée. Bien.

\- D'accord, très bien. Tout va bien se passer.

James était là, face à lui. Sherlock n'en fut pas surpris. Accroupi à sa hauteur, le regard perdu sur le sang le quittant, il posait une main froide sur la sienne, força ses doigts à se desserrer pour pouvoir les enlacer. Cela tira un peu plus de douleur, mais Sherlock ne la sentait maintenant presque plus, de toute façon : elle était en train de se calmer, de ne plus devenir qu'une gêne.

\- Tu es en état de choc. Tu perds beaucoup de sang. Il faut que tu arrêtes ça. Il faut que tu fasses pression sur la plaie.

Sherlock papillonna des paupières, les yeux baignés de larmes. Il se redressa, quittant sa position contre le mur, et manquant de tomber sur le côté à cela, leva sa main libre pour venir toucher du bout des doigts le visage de son amant, de celui qui lui manquait tant, du seul être qu'il ait peut-être jamais aimé.

\- Ca va aller. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes, James.

Le murmure lui parut difficile à articuler, ses lèvres se faisant lourdes, sa bouche pâteuse. Le regard du criminel était tellement noir, tellement plein de fureur … Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cela. Il força ses doigts à se resserrer autour de ceux de l'image que son esprit lui projetait, ne s'en offusquant pas, reposant simplement sa tête contre le mur, haletant sous le poids des sanglots, tremblant de froid, et d'un peu de peur, aussi.

\- Reste avec moi.

Le vrai James aurait certainement pressé sur la plaie, appelé de l'aide. Il l'aurait haït pour cela, vénéré pour cela. Il l'aurait traité de tous les noms, frappé, il aurait peut-être finalement craqué. Mais, l'homme face à lui n'était qu'un personnage issu de son palais mental, alors il ne fit vraiment rien de tout cela : il se contenta de l'observer, la rage faisant trembler ses doigts, son regard empli de fureur plongé dans le sien, hochant doucement la tête à sa demande avant de simplement écarter les jambes de Sherlock pour s'y loger, posant son avant-bras ouvert et suintant de sang sur ses genoux. Les sanglots du détective redoublèrent lorsqu'il put venir se réfugier sur l'épaule du criminel, son visage plongeant dans son cou, respirant une dernière fois son odeur.

Tout se passait désormais dans sa tête, Sherlock le savait. Il voguait entre inconscience et réalité, en état de choc, le sang s'évacuant en millilitres, certes, mais avec un rythme soutenu, bien assez pour le pousser vers l'évanouissement, processus accéléré par la drogue et par sa constitution trop fine. Il devait très vraisemblablement avoir déjà basculé sur le côté, la tête contre le carrelage, les yeux à demi ouverts, vomissant peut-être dans la mare de sang, rêvant d'être dans les bras de James alors qu'il n'était qu'en train de mourir lentement, seul, dans cette vieille salle de bains poussiéreuse et humide.

James lui caressa pourtant les cheveux, ne lâcha jamais sa main. Même lorsque sa vision se noircit, lorsque ses membres commencèrent à s'ankyloser, à se détendre, Sherlock parvint à sentir la pression de ses doigts contre les siens, à sentir son souffle chaud contre son visage. Il pensa très fort « je t'aime », ou quelque chose comme cela, ou peut-être l'entendit-il. Cela n'avait que peu d'importance.

Car, tout se passait dans sa tête. Car, il n'y avait personne.

Et que Sherlock était finalement parvenu à l'accepter.

* * *

 **D'accord, ne paniquez pas, tout va bien se passer. Respirez profondément, calmez votre rythme cardiaque, et jetez vos mouchoirs. Voilà voilà. Est-ce que vous me détestez un peu moins, maintenant ?**

 **Oh, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. J'ai adoré l'écrire ! Vraiment, il reflète absolument tout ce que je souhaitais faire de ce personnage. Sachez qu'au moins deux des prochains chapitres resteront concentrés sur Sherlock : ils reviendront sur la saison 4, donc plus de spoilers, et se baseront sur une toute nouvelle approche de cette fic. Par la suite, ce sera autour de James, ne vous en faites pas. Je reste à votre disposition pour toute question, et vous encourage à laisser un commentaire ! Car, n'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le seul salaire de l'auteur ! Bonne soirée, et à la prochaine ! ;)**


	14. TREIZE - Rebirth

_**Disclaimer**_ **:** Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et l'histoire reviennent à Sir Doyle, le contexte et les personnalités à Messieurs Moffat et Gatiss. Je ne fais que spéculer, user et faire souffrir de biens innocents personnages de fiction.

 _ **Au départ**_ **:** La série "Sherlock", créée et développée par Moffat et Gatiss, pour BBC. Adaptation libre de l'oeuvre littéraire de Doyle, la série transpose l'univers et les personnages au XXIe siècle : "Sherlock Holmes est détective consultant et il accueille comme colocataire le Docteur Watson, un ex médecin de l'armée britannique blessé en Afghanistan. Il aide Scotland Yard à résoudre des enquêtes ardues en utilisant ses dons d'observation et de déduction associés aux technologies actuelles. [...]" (cf. Wikipédia). Série géniale. Acteurs monstrueux. Personnages merveilleux.

 _ **Le speech**_ **:** Il y eu une certaine curiosité, au départ, juste quelque chose d'intriguant, de différent et de spécial, chez cet adolescent un peu étrange, un peu comme lui. Puis, il y eu l'obsession, la folie guidée, la folie abreuvée, celle émergeant dans les profondeurs de sa cellule anglaise, celle que Mycroft Holmes était venu chaque jour alimenter. Sherlock Holmes est là, là, quelque part, et il a envie de jouer. James Moriarty souhaite simplement lui trouver un jeu à la hauteur de son génie. Il ne pensait pas que son plan, bien huilé, parfaitement conçu, pourrait prendre une telle tournure. Il ignorait que l'obsession était devenue à ce point hors de tout contrôle.

 _ **Ce qu'il faut savoir**_ **:** **Sheriarty**. Pur et dur. John/Mary et Mycroft/Lestrade clairement mentionnés. D'autres pairings, peut-être, mais ils sont libres à votre imagination ...

 _ **Remerciements**_ **:** Aux lecteurs, aux gens de passage, aux favoris, aux follows, aux fidèles : un grand MERCI ! Aux reviewers : **FanOfFairyTail** , merci pour ta review ... et pour ta clémence ! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ;) **Lelio** , merci pour ta review ! Malheureusement, les retrouvailles ne se feront pas avant 2/3 chapitres, je le crains ... Ecrire sur leur séparation est très inspirant, surtout en considérant leur histoire, les faire se retrouver trop vite gâcherait tout ;) **RoronoaAgathou** , merci pour tes compliments ! (dois-je appeler un docteur ou les feels s'en remettront ? Ils ne sont pas au bout de leur peine ^^) Merci beaucoup, encore ! Merci beaucoup, **Consulting-Pirate** , pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies la façon dont je décris Sherlock ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! **Lil** , merci beaucoup ! Même si te briser le cœur n'était pas le but recherché ... J'espère que tu apprécieras cette suite ! Encore un grand MERCI à vous tous !

 _ **Premières infos sur ce chapitre**_ **:** Ce premier chapitre se déroule deux ans après la mort simulée de Sherlock, à la fin de la saison 2. Parfaitement situé vers le premier épisode de la saison 3 (scénario modifié par mes soins pour la cohérence de cette fic). Il prend pas mal le PDV de John. Pas de quelconque mise en garde, ce chapitre reste assez soft, pour ma part, si toutefois vous excluez l'état d'esprit général de John.

 _ **A écouter**_ **:** _Heavy_ de Linkin Park ft Kiiara  & _Helium_ de Sia.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Votre serviteur,

 **AMAZINGmadness**.

* * *

 **TREIZE.**

 **« Rebirth »**

 **«** _It has been said that time heals all wounds. I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue, and the pain lessens, but it is never gone._ **» Rose** **Kennedy.**

* * *

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le vide, un vide immense, froid, aseptisé sur le blanc d'un plafond et sur des néons diffusants une lumière trop crue. Il referma les paupières, incapable de s'habituer si vite à ce déluge de sensations.

Immédiatement, son corps revint à lui, et il put très clairement sentir une pression anormale autour de son avant-bras gauche, une brûlure chronique. Courbatures, mal de tête, nausée. Il en déduisit : morphine. Il en déduisit : intervention urgente ayant nécessité une anesthésie partielle, voire complète. Il en déduisit : réparation chirurgicale globale de la coupe longitudinale auto-infligée sur le membre supérieur gauche.

Bref, malgré son état de toxicomanie avancé, on l'avait gavé de morphine, certainement pour le tenir tranquille, et peut-être pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir à nouveau la plaie profonde qui zébrait son bras. Plaie enfermée dans un curieux et épais bandage, bien certainement entourée de compresses et d'antiseptiques. Le tout démangeait un peu, et Sherlock, malgré l'absence de réelle douleur, pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans le bout de ses doigts et au centre des bords de la plaie réunis.

\- Tu devrais aller chercher un médecin.

Un murmure éclata dans les parois de sa conscience, et il fut soudainement accaparé par tout un tas de sensations qu'il avait négligé, jusqu'alors : une main serrée sur la sienne, un parfum, un souffle, non, deux, des pas s'éloignant, et une porte s'ouvrant sur un bruit et un chaos étrange. Quelqu'un se pencha sur lui, posa une main sur son front, chaude, et Sherlock ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux à cela, pas surpris de trouver Irène Adler à son chevet.

La jeune femme eu un sourire étrange et un certain soulagement envahi rapidement ses yeux alors que Sherlock se raclait la gorge, papillonnait rapidement des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière. Il ne lutta pas contre la main qu'elle passait désormais dans ses cheveux, trop occupé à s'habituer à l'éblouissement causé par les néons crus de la pièce, trop accaparé à penser que cela n'avait pas été qu'un simple rêve, qu'il avait bien agit de la sorte, autodestructeur et désespéré, qu'il avait bel et bien tenté de se suicider, quelques heures plus tôt.

Irène se déporta, attrapant un verre d'eau posé sur la table de chevet lorsqu'il se racla à nouveau la gorge, et Sherlock grimaça instantanément de douleur, sans pouvoir s'en retenir, lorsqu'il pensa lever sa main gauche pour attraper le verre, la droite toujours emprisonnée dans l'étreinte de la jeune femme.

\- Oh, pardon.

Sherlock lui lança un regard noir, bien assez conscient pour comprendre que c'était là sa mesquine et petite revanche face à son geste si stupide, et elle ne fit que lui sourire d'un air triste en retour, délaissant ses doigts pour lui laisser tout le loisir de se réhydrater. Dans le même temps, elle pensa à redresser légèrement le lit, laissant la télécommande du lit pendre sur les barrières de protection relevées. L'eau coula dans sa gorge, rapidement, et il se tourna pour reposer le verre, passant outre l'aide qu'Irène essaya immédiatement de lui porter.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir en Angleterre.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'accentua, malicieux, et elle se remit à passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, geste que Sherlock accueillit d'un vague murmure réprobateur qu'elle ne prit pas en considération.

\- Cela fait pourtant un moment déjà que je suis revenue.

\- Je sais. Tu es la mystérieuse colocataire de Sherrinford. Revenir était stupide.

Il y eu un long silence, mais Sherlock ne put immédiatement dire s'il était simplement gêné ou plus globalement rassurant. Il avait constaté que, si la colère irradiait des yeux noirs de la jeune femme, aucune pitié ne semblait l'étreindre. Elle allait lui en vouloir pour son geste, certainement très longtemps, et allait le lui faire ressentir, mais n'allait vraisemblablement pas lui faire les leçons de morale qu'il redoutait, notamment celles que lui réservaient bien certainement Mycroft et John.

\- Qu'est-ce que Jim a de plus que moi, vraiment ? Tu m'as cru morte, et je n'ai eu le droit qu'à quelques mots sur un répondeur téléphonique. Je me sens particulièrement lésée par ce geste.

Sherlock sourit légèrement, majoritairement en la voyant baisser la barrière du lit et s'asseoir à ses côtés sur les draps immaculés, ses mains parfaitement manucurés reprenant la sienne dans leur emprise, le ton badin utilisé n'enlevant pas toute la gravité dans ses yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle minimise son geste, ni qu'elle évite le sujet. Elle allait, bien sûr, lui en parler jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce, lui démontrer la stupidité de ses actions en l'abreuvant de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles tenter de se suicider était une ignominie totale. Sherlock s'y était attendu, même s'il n'avait pas pensé que cela viendrait d'elle – comment imaginer qu'elle pouvait réapparaitre ainsi, si impunément ? Il ne fit donc que soupirer, la laissant continuer.

\- Moi qui pensais que nous avions un lien spécial.

Elle leva théâtralement le menton, ferma les yeux un instant d'un dépit feint, avant de reporter son regard sur lui, l'amusement de son sourire n'atteignant pas les orbes sombres de ses yeux, qui restaient d'un froid pénétrant. La poigne de ses doigts autour de sa main était caressante, cajolante, preuve que si elle en voulait à quelqu'un, cela ne semblait pas forcément être lui. Ni Sherrinford, que Sherlock avait pu reconnaitre à son parfum flottant dans l'air et à l'odeur de tabac froid qui émanait constamment de ses vêtements, et qui était vraisemblablement parti à la recherche d'un médecin, quelques instants plus tôt.

Bien sûr, le détective n'était pas dupe, Irène en voulait certainement à James. Cela ne plut pas particulièrement à Sherlock, qui ne souhaitait par son geste qu'assouvir son égoïsme le plus individuel et profond, et n'avait, dès lors, pas voulu faire profiter ses amis et proches de son mal être persistant. S'il s'était tué par ce geste, si le sang avait eu le temps de couler et si son cœur s'était arrêté, il aurait voulu que les gens ne s'apitoient pas, ne se vengent pas, ne se penchent de trop sur cette affaire. Se suicider était une épreuve d'un égoïsme dévastateur, innommable, ravageur, essentiellement pour les proches du suicidé. Un affrontement, une vendetta, n'étaient pas les choses que Sherlock auraient souhaité pour ses proches.

Irène avait donc parlé à James. Bien sûr. Sa posture était faussement relaxée, son pouls, que Sherlock pouvait sentir lorsque ses doigts effleuraient son poignet, était rapide. Elle donnait le change, badinait, agissait comme si l'acte en lui-même n'était pas tant immoral. Elle ne montrait aucune pitié, n'hésitant pas à passer de long en large sur la cause même de la tentative, se permettant de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil sur sa blessure, voire même d'y presser son doigt pour le simple plaisir de le voir grimacer et haleter de douleur, se redressant dès lors avec un grand sourire amusé sur ses lèvres dénuées, ce jour, de tout maquillage.

\- Tu sais où il se trouve.

Elle s'arrêta, le dévisagea, son visage perdant un peu de son sourire et devenant plus grave, ses yeux faisant toujours le chemin entre son visage et l'épais bandage qu'il portait à l'avant-bras. Cela aurait dû agacer le détective. Peut-être. Mais, la colère, le feu qui animait les prunelles de la jeune femme dès lors que son regard se posait sur le pansement blanchâtre lui donnait à penser qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'énerver pour cela : elle semblait s'en charger pour eux deux.

Elle attrapa son poignet droit – un geste que James faisait très habituellement, ce qui le fit légèrement tressaillir, à cette pensée – toute trace de sourire disparue, le dévisageant soudain avec sérieux.

\- Il lui fallait quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi.

\- Sherrinford-

\- Sait également. Mais, il voit d'un mauvais œil votre relation. Il ne souhaite pas y être mêlé.

Le rictus de Sherlock se tordit davantage, incapable de réellement croire ce qu'il entendait. Ses poings se serrèrent, compulsivement, et une vague électrique de douleur se diffusa immédiatement dans son bras gauche, lui tirant une plainte qu'il s'empressa de couvrir. Loin d'être dupe – et, loin de s'en formaliser et de le prendre en pitié -, Irène fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, et continua.

\- Je te connais, et nous avons une certaine connexion - bien que Jim ai un peu de mal à l'admettre, je dois te l'avouer. Il m'a aidé à disparaitre après ton intervention pour me faire libérer, et a insisté pour que son départ signifie également mon pardon total pour ce que j'avais fait. En contrepartie, te surveiller n'était et n'est encore qu'un bonus supplémentaire.

Et, quelle surveillance tout à fait efficace, n'est-ce pas ?

Les engrenages tournèrent, reprenant leur course, mais Sherlock n'arrivait toujours pas à s'extirper des antidouleurs et de la souffrance diffuse dans son bras, si bien qu'il eut du mal à faire les liens entre ce qu'il savait et ce que sous-entendait Irène. La jeune femme dû le voir, car elle eut un sourire indulgent, passa sa main sur son front en une douce et chaude caresse.

\- J'ai toujours su que tes refus envers mes propositions cachaient quelque chose. Je pensais que c'était à cause de John Watson. Je ne pouvais pas plus me tromper.

\- Tu es constamment en contact avec lui ?

Irène haussa un sourcil, feignant ne pas comprendre. Mais, Sherlock savait qu'elle voyait parfaitement où il voulait en venir. Il descendit le regard vers son trench, qu'elle portait encore, comme prête à s'en aller, ignorant le sourire qui étira ses lèvres en le voyant ainsi comme la déshabiller du regard.

Finalement, elle plongea la main gauche dans sa poche pour en sortir un téléphone portable. L'observant attentivement, le regard clair de Sherlock passant sur son visage avec intensité, elle déverrouilla l'interface et le lui tendit. Sherlock leva son bras gauche, au-delà de toute raison, et l'attrapa du bout des doigts, son cœur s'emballant, la douleur se diffusant en vagues atroces dans tout son organisme.

\- J'ai informé Sebastian Moran un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Je te laisse deux minutes.

Elle l'observa un dernier instant, laissant ses doigts passer sur sa joue, tendrement, avant de se redresser, attrapant son sac à main et quittant la chambre dans un claquement de talons régulier. Sherlock parvint à voir Sherrinford dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, et John, qui tenta par ailleurs d'entrer, avant qu'Irène ne referme la porte derrière elle et n'étouffe toute tentative.

Il l'avait déjà appelé. Avait déjà _tenté_ de le joindre. Deux autres fois, en fait. La première dans les trois premières semaines de sa disparition, la deuxième la veille même, dans un message chaotique de pré-destruction. Toujours la même tonalité, toujours le même message, toujours la même attente. Pour rien. SMS, appels, jamais aucun retour. Tout avait toujours été vain, toujours.

Les doigts tremblants, le cœur au bord des lèvres, Sherlock fit défiler le répertoire, pour finalement s'arrêter sur un nom : « Toghail ». Une colère diffuse, amère, remonta dans sa gorge. La pensée que Magnussen avait raison lui tordit les entrailles. L'image de son visage figé dans la surprise au moment de sa mort s'imprima sur sa rétine. Il s'en défit prestement. Des mensonges, encore. James Liahgot. James _putain de_ Liahgot.

Toghail signifiait quelque chose comme « récit destructeur » en irlandais. Il le savait depuis des mois, bien avant que Magnussen ne le lui souffle. Savoir qu'il utilisait ce pseudo avec ses clients et collaborateurs, peut-être comme une blague ou un code, le fit souffrir plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Encore une fois, James se révélait être la cruauté même. Encore une fois, Sherlock se sentit désespéré de lui avoir ainsi fait confiance.

Un instant, il se demanda s'il devait vraiment le faire, l'appeler, encore, le supplier, comme d'habitude. C'était se voir tourner en dérision – peut-être que J- Moriarty riait bien de le voir ainsi démuni, abattu et faible. Peut-être qu'il se moquait, en cet instant, de l'avoir su capable de se suicider de désespoir - pour lui -, et ainsi admettre une totale faiblesse à son égard.

Il finit pourtant par appuyer sur le nom, notant mentalement le numéro qui s'afficha, semblable à celui qu'il possédait. Il porta l'appareil à son oreille avec fébrilité, dégoût, espoir, colère, désespoir. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, son corps se redressa mécaniquement et brutalement en entendant la tonalité, longue, inflexible. Peut-être allait-il répondre, cette fois. Peut-être pourrait-il enfin lui demander pourquoi. Peut-être allait-il juste fondre en larmes et le supplier de revenir …

\- Adler ?

La respiration de Sherlock se bloqua dans sa gorge. Ce n'était pas la voix de James, mais celle de Moran. Incapable de parler, ne sachant en fait que dire, ne s'attendant pas à ce quelqu'un réponde, Sherlock resta silencieux.

\- Bordel, Adler, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ne me dis pas que cet abruti y est passé ?

L'abruti, cela devait être lui. Enorgueilli par le ton féroce utilisé par le bras droit de James à sa mention, Sherlock se redressa, sa voix sifflant comme un fouet dans l'air ambiant.

\- Je suis toujours vivant, si cela vous intéresse, Moran.

A l'autre bout du fil, le silence fit place, avant d'être dérangé par un reniflement méprisant et dédaigneux. Sherlock pouvait presque imaginer l'ancien militaire en train de tourner en rond, passant sa main dans ses cheveux courts, animé de hargne à la simple entente de sa voix.

\- Bien, bien.

\- Est-ce que vous l'avez prévenu ? Est-ce qu'il- ?

\- Ecoutez, Holmes, je suis _désolé_ d'avoir à vous dire ça, mais Moriarty n'a rien à foutre du fait que vous ayez failli clamser ce soir. Autres affaires urgentes à gérer, chaos et meurtres de masse et tout ça, 'voyez.

Le poison des mots l'atteignit, tout comme leur sens. Cela fit mal, mais pas autant qu'il aurait pu le croire : Moran ne l'aimait pas, c'était un fait, ses mots ne pouvaient donc être qu'une ruse, que tromperie. Peut-être que James s'inquiétait. Peut-être qu'il n'était même pas au courant.

Sherlock serra les dents, tentant de calmer la colère qui affluait lentement dans son organisme, conscient qu'elle ne lui serait d'aucune aide.

\- J'aimerai lui parler.

\- Holmes. Vous avez déjà tenté de l'appeler, je sais. Vous ne vous êtes pas dit qu'il y avait une raison à son silence ?

La morsure du doute, le poison roulant dans ses entrailles, encore, toujours.

La tête de Magnussen explosant sous son regard.

\- Magnussen est mort. Il doit le savoir. Il n'y a plus aucune menace.

Il se haït instantanément d'être tant désespéré, de sonner si misérable. Oh, comme Moran devait se régaler, s'appéter de sa faiblesse, de ses failles … Comme il devait se réjouir de le sentir si malléable, si fragile, si loin de lui, dans son grand lit d'hôpital, le bras cisaillé par l'automutilation.

Il ne répondit d'ailleurs pas immédiatement. Sherlock ne sut si c'était parce qu'il ignorait la menace portée par Magnussen, et donc les raisons qui avaient poussées James à s'enfuir. Ou, s'il était simplement surpris de découvrir cette information. Moran ne fit en fait que souffler, exaspéré, et le détective pouvait parfaitement l'imaginer dans le froid d'une quelconque ville du globe, fumant une cigarette en attendant que cette conversation se termine enfin, se hâtant d'y mettre un terme et de l'oublier pour rapidement revenir à son maître et à ses rouages criminels.

Cela tordit encore les entrailles de Sherlock. La jalousie, cette fois, peut-être.

\- Super. N'oubliez pas de passer le bonjour à Adler.

\- Qu- ? Attendez !

La tonalité retentit avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Merde !

Il laissa le portable tomber sur le matelas, laissa sa tête rouler vers l'arrière, contre l'oreiller blanc, fermant fortement les yeux pour s'empêcher à la fois de pleurer et de simplement péter les plombs. Comment osait-il ? Comment Moran osait-il faire cela, ainsi se penser si supérieur à lui ?

Il laissa la colère, la jalousie – atroce, incroyable, comment pouvait-elle être si forte et répugnante ? -, l'amertume s'évacuer dans un souffle tremblant, s'ordonnant de lâcher prise, de desserrer ses mains fermement réunies en poings douloureux, faisant pulser douloureusement la plaie dans son bras.

Inutile. Toute tentative lui semblait vaine, tout espoir lui semblait dérisoire. Il soupira, soudainement indifférent à cette forme de désespoir qui l'avait pris aux tripes ces deniers jours, comme tout simplement vidé de rage, de la volonté claire et précise qu'une réponse, qu'un retour de James, lui parviendrait un jour. Il passa ses doigts aux coins de ses yeux, essuya les dernières larmes – promis -, serra les lèvres pour ne pas jurer. La douleur dans son bras se fit plus forte. Il se pencha pour augmenter la dose de morphine qui lui était administrée, les démons grattant à la porte, et serra entre ses doigts tremblants le téléphone désormais silencieux.

Lâcher prise.

Sebastian s'autorisa à souffler, à prendre une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette. Il rangea avec soin le portable dans la poche intérieure de sa veste en cuir, tiraillé entre colère et doute : Magnussen, mort ? Une information que Jim n'avait pas daigné lui transmettre. Il observa la nuit froide et gelée, blanche, laissa son regard se porter vers la ville géorgienne illuminée en contrebas, les pensées vives, la rancœur bouillonnante, les mots dispersés et éclatés dans son crâne.

\- Qui était-ce ?

La voix glacée de James transperça sa réflexion et, après avoir pris le temps d'écraser sa cigarette, Moran se retourna finalement vers le criminel, qui l'observait étrangement, appuyé contre l'enceinte de cette fortification glacée qu'ils parcouraient depuis des jours.

\- Tu vas mourir de froid.

James haussa un sourcil, son regard noir resté glacé, vide. Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costume noir, son souffle formant des nuages blancs devant son visage. Il ne tremblait pas, pas à ce que pouvait constater Moran, mais il aurait dû, ainsi habillé de son simple costume trois pièces, sans manteau, dans la nuit neigeuse et glacée de l'Est. Moran n'insista pourtant pas, comprenant dans sa posture rigide, dans la pâleur de son visage et dans son sourire dangereux - qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux – que les informations données avaient dû être mauvaises, et qu'il ne fallait donc pas tourner autour du pot.

\- Adler.

A cela, les yeux de James s'illuminèrent enfin. Une étincelle, légère mais bien présente, ralluma son regard noir, et son immobilisme se rompit, une curiosité, une avidité, une _douleur_ , venant s'accumuler sur ses traits amaigris.

\- Qu'a-t-elle dit ? A-t-elle parlée de Sherlock ?

Moran sentit l'agacement monter en lui, la colère se remettre à bouillir. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le frapper, lui faire entendre raison, enfin pouvoir le raisonner : Holmes était un obstacle, une faiblesse. Lui accorder de l'importance était une erreur. Quand allait-il enfin le comprendre ?

Un an, _putain_. Et, rien ne changeait.

Moran enfonça à son tour ses mains gelées dans ses poches, en sortit un chewing-gum, se mit à mâcher avec impolitesse et forte exagération. James n'exprima pas tout l'agacement que ce geste provoquait pourtant irrémédiablement chez lui, se contentant de le dévisager, transcendant, le visage s'assombrissant rapidement de colère.

\- Moran.

\- Tout va bien, boss. Rien à signaler. Elle venait juste aux nouvelles.

Le soulagement, mais également la déception qui s'imprimèrent sur le visage de James firent immédiatement comprendre à Sebastian qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en lui cachant la vérité. James avait les nerfs à vifs, plus instable que jamais, et se montrait plus renfermé et secret encore qu'à l'habitude. Moran ne savait même pas pourquoi ils étaient présentement en Géorgie. Il ignorait complétement le cheminement des pensées de James, le plan qu'il avait établi, ce qu'ils trouveraient au bout de ce voyage. Quelque chose d'insensé, mais de fructueux, sûrement, comme à l'habitude. En un sens, Sebastian ne s'en faisait pas. En un autre, il s'alarmait doucement de découvrir que le criminel consultant se laissait dépérir, rongé par ses démons et par cette quête dont il ne comprenait pas le sens.

James soupira, ferma un instant les yeux. Sebastian fut déçu de voir que l'étincelle avait disparue de son regard, ses yeux noirs redevenant rapidement froids et insondables, le masque se remettant rapidement en place. Il murmura quelque chose que le tueur n'eut aucun mal à entendre, le regard se perdant un instant dans le vague.

\- C'est bientôt son anniversaire. Je devrais peut-être …

La voix du criminel se brisa, s'effaça, et Sebastian détourna un court instant le regard, laissant James se reprendre, effacer à nouveau l'espoir, l'attente, la douleur, sous un nouveau sourire faux et forcé.

Sebastian ne pouvait pas lui dire que Sherlock Holmes avait tenté de se suicider. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il l'avait fait à cause de lui, de son absence, de l'amour vain qu'il lui portait. James ne s'en remettrait pas. Et, indubitablement, Sebastian avait _besoin_ de James.

Il observa avec un peu de culpabilité le criminel lui sourire, ses lèvres s'ourlant avec douleur, se détourner pour rentrer à nouveau dans la bâtisse, les épaules voûtées, le teint pâle et la silhouette fantomatique. Le tueur soupira, passa une main sur ses traits fatigués, avant de le suivre.

 **X**

Les yeux de Lestrade s'écarquillèrent.

Sherlock fit mine de ne pas être surpris de le découvrir chez Mycroft, en pantalon de pyjama et robe de chambre ouverte sur son torse nu pour tous vêtements. Sherlock savait depuis un moment que les deux hommes se fréquentaient, mais avait toujours pris cela pour une affaire sans importance et sans avenir. Il s'était apparemment trompé.

Si Mary se contenta de le saluer, souriante, loin de toute surprise, John, lui, vacilla un instant sur ses jambes. Sherlock le vit passer son regard sur la silhouette de l'inspecteur, qui s'empressa d'ailleurs de refermer sa robe de chambre, hébété, les joues des deux hommes rougissant légèrement de honte et de gêne mêlées. Lestrade se reprit néanmoins très vite, posant un regard noir, inquiet, sur Sherlock, ses lèvres se pinçant bien malgré lui.

\- Sherlock ?! Tu devrais être à l'hôpital, merde !

Le détective ne répondit pas, se contenta d'avancer, forçant Lestrade à se décaler et à les laisser passer. Sans attendre de savoir si John et Mary suivaient, Sherlock s'enfonça dans les entrailles de la bâtisse, pénétra dans le bureau de Mycroft sans prendre la peine de frapper, le trouvant souriant, un téléphone pendu à l'oreille, confortablement installé derrière son luxueux bureau.

Mycroft n'avait pas daigné venir le voir à l'hôpital. Sherlock le savait, il ne s'était tout simplement pas déplacé, laissant cette tâche à Lestrade, sûrement, qui l'avait accomplie sans s'en soucier. L'homme du Gouvernement souriait de toutes ses dents, détendu, appréciant visiblement cette matinée neigeuse et blanche de Janvier, peu soucieux des affaires familiales houleuses qu'il aurait à gérer plus tard, peu conscient de sa négligence et de sa mesquinerie. Ignare d'à quel point tout ceci allait finir par lui exploser au visage.

Le visage de Mycroft se figea, se défit rapidement en le voyant ainsi entrer sans permission, avisant par la suite Lestrade qui s'était permis de les suivre. L'ainé marmonna une excuse à son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher, toute trace de sourire ou de jovialité effacées.

Sans plus le regarder, la colère brûlant ses entrailles, Sherlock se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils faisant face au bureau, soufflant doucement en sentant, ainsi, le monde tanguer un peu moins sous ses pieds.

\- Tu devrais être dans ton lit d'hôpital, Sherlock.

John, toujours sous le coup d'une certaine stupeur, se laissa tomber près de lui, son regard détaillant l'ainé des Holmes avec plus de curiosité qu'auparavant, voire un certain choc. Mary, après avoir salué à son tour Mycroft, se tourna vers la porte, offrit un grand sourire à Lestrade, avant de lui claquer la porte au nez, les sourcils de l'homme du Gouvernement s'arquant davantage au geste violent.

\- Mary ?

La jeune femme se déplaça pour venir s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son mari, proche de celui de Sherlock, et ce dernier se sentit soudainement mieux, en confiance, en sécurité, ainsi entouré de ses deux amis, ceux qui n'avaient pas été là pendant ces longs mois, certes, mais qui acceptaient désormais de comprendre et de le soutenir.

\- Je pense que cette conversation va déjà être assez difficile sans y ajouter en plus un autre protagoniste.

A cela, la posture de l'ainé se raidit, l'expression de son visage se fit dangereuse. Il se rendit peut-être alors compte que ceci n'était pas qu'une simple visite de courtoisie. Que l'atmosphère était sur le point d'imploser.

Sherlock se redressa dans le fauteuil. Lui-même, se sentait prêt à exploser, à craquer. Il tourna son avant-bras sur l'accoudoir, grimaçant un peu en sentant la plaie, sous les pansements, se tendre, bouger. Sans anti-douleurs, tout était plus cru, plus anguleux. Il laissa ses doigts s'ouvrir, incapable de les serrer sans en souffrir, et ne s'inquiéta pas que Mycroft ou ses amis remarquent qu'il tremblait, bien heureux de pouvoir ainsi leur soutirer plus de douleur encore.

\- Tu as donné des informations à Magnussen. Sur moi et sur … James.

Sherlock releva les yeux, observant calmement son ainé, dont le regard remonta immédiatement des doigts tremblants de son benjamin à son visage. Mycroft ne parvint pas à étouffer complétement l'élan de culpabilité qui brûla sur ses traits, et Sherlock en fut diablement satisfait.

\- Qu'est-ce que- ?

-Il me l'a dit. Avant que je ne le tue.

Le dernier mot claqua dans l'air, résonna un instant dans la pièce. Sherlock observa avec distance le visage de Mycroft passer par différents stades, de la désillusion à la consternation, s'appéta de la surprise flottant dans l'air, l'horreur incapable de s'évacuer. John se tourna vers lui, Mary se tendit, à ses côtés.

\- Tu … Pardon, je pense ne pas avoir très bien _compris_.

La voix de Mycroft n'était qu'un murmure glacial, précipité. Il buta sur ses mots, vacilla sur ses pieds, un court instant, avant de se reprendre. Ses yeux vinrent scruter ses traits, son visage, comme à la recherche d'une vérité, d'un mensonge, d'une faille. Sherlock l'observa faire avec une nonchalance feinte, sentant son corps se tendre, ses sens s'aiguiser, alors que la colère se mettait lentement à bouillir à l'intérieur de lui.

\- Tu as _quoi_ ?! Sherlock, c'est une blague ?!

Il avait eu peur de dire ces mots, d'avouer, en un sens, surtout face à John. Un peu comme il avait eu peur d'admettre devant lui sa relation avec James. Mais, la confrontation devait avoir lieu, pour la paix d'esprit de Sherlock, pour lui permettre d'évoluer, d'y survivre. John avait insisté pour l'accompagner, refusant de laisser Mary y aller seule, se sentait peut-être déjà assez coupable de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt le désespoir destructeur de son ami. Sherlock c'était donc résolu à admettre face à lui, sans s'inquiéter des conséquences plausibles.

\- Sherlock-

\- Tu lui as tout dit, et c'est pour cela que James est parti.

Le visage de Mycroft se ferma, ses lèvres se pincèrent.

\- Je ne-

\- Et, c'est pour ça que tu as tué Magnussen ? Sherlock, tu l'as tué parce que James _putain de_ Moriarty t'a _largué_ ?!

Fermant un instant les yeux, le souffle tremblant, le détective finit par tourner les yeux vers John, son ventre se nouant en se heurtant à son regard noir, à ses mots empoisonnés.

« _Un jour, il y aura un nouveau corps, et le freak sera celui qui l'aura déposé là._ »

Mary posa sa main sur l'épaule de John, l'incitant au calme, son regard emprisonnant le sien. Sherlock vit sa posture se détendre un peu – il n'était désormais plus prêt à lui sauter à la gorge, au moins -, ce qui fut bien assez pour qu'il puisse le délaisser et se concentrer à nouveau sur son frère, qui l'observait avec affliction, les jointures de ses doigts rendues blanchâtres sous la pression qu'il exerçait autour du dossier de son siège en cuir.

\- Tu n'as pas pu faire cela. Sherlock, dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait _cela_.

Le regret vint griffer l'intérieur de son ventre, implacable. Sherlock pouvait toujours voir dans sa tête la façon dont Magnussen était mort, comment le sang avait giclé et éclaboussé, comment son expression s'était éteinte dans un étirement inhumain, comment son cri s'était fait inaudible à la déflagration. Sherlock en rêvait toujours, tous les soirs, à chaque instant. Magnussen était un coup dans sa psyché, un personnage de plus à ajouter dans l'antre noir et obscur de son palais mental.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris pour le forcer à partir. Tu l'as sûrement menacé, tu es très doué pour cela. James a dû prendre peur pour son réseau, sa réputation … Magnussen semblait en savoir beaucoup sur lui, alors je suppose que ton intervention n'est venue que dans un simple sens : tu m'as vendu à lui, comme tu m'avais précédemment vendu à James, des années plus tôt, en lui donnant tous ces informations sur moi en échange de renseignements.

La colère faisait dérailler sa voix, la rendant changeante, froide, irrégulière. Son regard évita de croiser celui de Mycroft, se posant partout sauf sur son visage tiré par la culpabilité, évitant également ses deux amis, qui l'observait, silencieux et froids.

\- Je ne sais pas comment … Je m'en fiche, en fait. Tu vois, je n'en ai rien à foutre. J'essaye de comprendre depuis des mois, comprendre comment ce type, littéralement obsédé par moi, qui m'a fait vivre un Enfer pendant des semaines, me séquestrant, me … _violant_ , me faisant lentement … tomber amoureux de lui, comment a-t-il pu se détourner aussi vite, s'enfuir sans un mot, sans se battre ? Comment ? Et, pourquoi ? Est-ce que cela a de l'importance ? Pas vraiment. Pourquoi cela en aurait ? Ce ne sont que des sentiments, de _stupides_ sentiments.

\- Sherlock-

\- Magnussen méritait de mourir.

Le détective tourna les yeux vers John, qui venait de prononcer cette dernière phrase, le regard un peu fiévreux, douloureux, ne croyant que peu à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Les mains serrées autour des accoudoirs, la main de Mary toujours posée sur son épaule, John dévisageait Mycroft avec colère et froideur. Il n'accorda pas un regard à Sherlock, mais cela n'empêcha pas le détective d'éprouver un élan de gratitude et d'affection envers sa personne.

\- C'est vrai, Mycroft, vous ne pouvez pas le nier. Magnussen était une pourriture. D'accord, Sherlock n'aurait pas dû le tuer. Sherlock n'aurait _jamais dû_ pouvoir le faire, je veux dire …

John s'interrompit, hésitant. Sherlock battit rapidement des paupières, essayant de tenir l'inconscience à distance, sentant la migraine poindre, en plus de la douleur palpitant dans son bras. Il avait un peu de mal à comprendre où John voulait en venir, ou peut-être avait-il peur de le comprendre.

\- Je ne-

\- Vous pensez que tout cela faisait partie du plan de Moriarty ? Le pousser à … tuer ? A se tuer ?

\- Ca expliquerait pourquoi il s'est enfui si précipitamment alors qu'il semblait _si amoureux_.

Qu'est-ce que- ? Quoi ? Sherlock se redressa rapidement dans son siège, faisant s'étirer le bandage et la peau, lui causant une douleur qui eut l'avantage de réveiller ses sens et sa colère. Qu'osaient-ils avancer ? Pensaient-ils vraiment qu'il avait pu se laisser ainsi manipuler sans s'en rendre compte ? Qu'il avait réussi à jouer le jeu de Moriarty ?

Le faire tomber amoureux de lui. Le faire brûler. Dépasser les limites fixées par sa morale. Le faire basculer. Puis …

Sherlock se leva, chancela un instant sur ses pieds, pâle, tremblant. Mary s'empressa de lui attraper le bras, mais il se dégagea de son étreinte, la repoussant, provoquant une remarque véhémente de John, qu'il n'écouta pas. Il tourna les talons, ignora la douleur dans son épaule lorsqu'il se cogna à la porte en l'ouvrant, et la claqua derrière lui sans égard pour les cadres sur les murs et le bruit causé.

Mycroft passa une main sur son visage fatigué, se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, plus éreinté et accablé que jamais. John et Mary échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

\- Moriarty a profité de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Tout cela, ce n'était-

\- Qu'un jeu, oui, je le crains.

Ils s'observèrent tous trois un instant, digérant lentement les informations, accueillant doucement résignation et stupeur, acceptation et tristesse. Magnussen était mort, tué par Sherlock, lui-même manipulé par Moriarty.

Ah !, ça, Sherlock, « nous te l'avions bien dit » !

Il chercha un briquet dans les poches de son manteau, tapotant de ses mains tremblantes, fébriles, s'énervant rapidement contre les autres, contre lui-même, contre le monde entier. Le froid mordant de Janvier ne lui tira qu'un frisson, même dans sa tenue si peu prévue pour l'Hiver, tant la colère, l'aversion, la haine de lui-même semblait faire bouillir son sang, l'enivrant, le protégeant presque de la sensation piquante du vent glacé balayant sa peau blanche. Sa cigarette roula entre ses lèvres tremblantes, et Sherlock s'apprêtait à tourner définitivement les talons, lorsqu'une flamme vint s'imposer à ses yeux, comblant la seule pensée tangible du détective, l'exauçant.

Lestrade lui jeta un regard vide de toute colère, prit le temps d'allumer sa propre cigarette avant de venir s'asseoir sur l'un des murets entourant l'allée, invitant d'un regard Sherlock à faire de même. Il s'était habillé – tout de même, pas trop tôt pour une fin de matinée, même s'il était Dimanche -, avait déposé à ses pieds un sac de sport empli de ses affaires – certainement, il s'avérerait étonnant que les deux hommes soient officiellement en ménage – et le dévisageait avec calme, bien que le détective remarqua immédiatement qu'il avait très certainement tout entendu de leur conversation.

Sherlock se laissa tomber à ses côtés, frissonnant dans sa chemise et son long manteau, tirant avec force sur sa cigarette, laissant les premiers étourdissements dus au jeûne et à la nicotine le saisir avec délice.

\- Dure journée ?

\- L'année en elle-même n'a pas été des plus plaisantes.

Lestrade eut un sourire en coin, un rire léger, mais sans humour. Ils fumèrent un instant en silence, Sherlock appréciant particulièrement l'absence de colère et de jugement dans l'attitude de son ami, son calme l'atteignant doucement et le détendant peu à peu.

\- Tu as tout entendu ?

\- La majorité.

Sherlock baissa les yeux vers sa cigarette, vers les cendres flottant dans l'air, s'écrasant dans l'allée si propre et blanche. Il se pinça les lèvres, avant de les rouvrir, mais Lestrade le devança.

\- Je ne compte pas te dénoncer. Pour Magnussen, je veux dire. Je ferai également l'impasse sur la leçon de morale sur Moriarty, Mycroft s'en chargera bien assez pour moi, je suppose.

\- Mais-

Lestrade se releva, mit son sac sur son épaule. Il tapa celle de Sherlock dans un geste viril qui fit grimacer l'intéressé de dédain et de douleur, et se permit de sourire à cela.

\- Je suis le petit-ami du Gouvernement. Ça implique de savoir garder les secrets. Je t'appelle si j'ai une nouvelle affaire ?

Une pensée que Sherlock n'aurait pas voulu avoir, mais pourquoi pas, après tout ? Le détective finit par hocher la tête, et les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire. Une certaine gratitude fit son chemin dans les pensées de Sherlock en voyant l'inspecteur s'éloigner et disparaitre au coin de la rue, une certaine forme de soulagement, aussi.

Sherlock était finalement arrivé à la fin du jeu, et s'en était sorti. Il était peut-être temps de passer à autre chose.

De continuer à vivre, tout simplement.

 **X**

Lestrade avait tenu sa promesse : dès sa sortie de l'hôpital, Sherlock fut agréablement surpris d'être régulièrement appelé par l'inspecteur, qui n'hésita pas un seul instant à le consulter à nouveau pour toutes sortes d'enquêtes. Certaines forgées par le quotidien, d'autres amassées durant les longs mois où Sherlock avait cessé de travailler pour quiconque. Le détective n'avait d'ailleurs rien dit, à cela, trop reconnaissant pour se vanter de son expertise et de son statut d'irremplaçable, aux yeux de Scotland Yard.

Donovan ne faisait pas de commentaires, certainement longuement briefée par Lestrade - même si son regard montrait bien qu'elle _savait_ – et était même désormais presque polie et amicale. Personne ne faisait de commentaires. Personne ne se doutait ou personne ne souhaitait en parler.

Le sang avait été nettoyé, le capharnaüm de son appartement n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Mycroft s'était attelé à découvrir et à détruire toutes ses réserves de drogues et d'alcool. Mrs Hudson avait sottement pensé qu'il serait acceptable de cacher tout objet trop tranchant, au cas où, avant de se raviser, sous les conseils de Mary.

Sherlock ne répondait plus aux appels de Mycroft, ni à ses sollicitations. Sherrinford s'occupait de la transmission des informations les plus essentielles – à son grand agacement – et l'ainé ne semblait plus oser revenir à Baker Street, au soulagement de Sherlock.

Ses parents étaient plus acharnés : sa mère avait beaucoup pleurée, à l'hôpital, et son père avait été vindicatif, en colère, ce qui était à l'opposé même de sa nature. Ils passaient souvent pour prendre de ses nouvelles, souvent à l'improviste – avaient-ils peur de le découvrir en plein shoot, ou pendu aux poutres du salon ? -, et s'entêtaient à poser toutes sortes de questions sur les raisons de son geste. S'ils savaient qu'une relation amoureuse déçue était la raison principale, ils ignoraient pourtant l'identité de la personne, comme les détails qui avaient menés à la tentative, de la mort de Magnussen jusqu'à l'histoire passée entre lui-même et James. Sa mère l'invitait souvent, et il refusait. Son père l'inondait de SMS qu'il ignorait. Rien ne changeait vraiment.

John et Mary passaient quotidiennement, s'impliquaient à nouveau dans sa vie, dans ses enquêtes, restaient plus longtemps, mangeaient, dormaient parfois au deuxième étage. Rosamund évoluait entre les piles de dossiers et les tasses de thé sales, attentive et éveillée, riant et babillant, rendant le sourire à un Sherlock qui se changeait parfois en baby-sitter improvisée.

Molly apportait de quoi manger, le plus souvent, des confections maisons comme de grands sacs de course remplis des choses les plus communes qui soient. Elle soupirait, levait les yeux au ciel, et parlait, parlait, sur des banalités, sur la vie en dehors, sur l'hôpital et la morgue, sur son fiancé qui l'avait quitté pour une autre, sur des choses que Sherlock n'écoutaient souvent qu'à moitié, mais qu'il tentait pourtant de retenir. Ses espoirs déçus s'étaient changés en attention, en une amitié solide. C'était à elle que Sherlock s'était confié sur James, à elle, qui l'avait aussi connu, qui l'avait aimé, même pour un laps de temps plus court.

Irène laissait son parfum flotter dans l'air, pouvait débarquer à n'importe quel instant, impromptue, charmante et venimeuse, jamais lassée de mettre son nez dans ses enquêtes et de lui inventer une nouvelle distraction. Elle vivait près de Buckingham – un comble -, dans un quartier guindé et hors de prix, dans une maison immense où elle avouait parfois ne pas croiser Sherrinford de la journée. Elle faisait claquer ses hauts talons sur le parquet - ce qui rendait Mrs Hudson folle -, faisait exprès de flirter avec John lorsqu'il était accompagné de Mary – ce qui rendait celle-ci folle de rage -, ou accompagnait Sherlock dans ses enquêtes lorsque l'ennui pointait et la clientèle se faisait plus rare – ce qui rendait Anderson bégayant et plus bête encore qu'il ne l'était à l'habitude. Elle passait du temps à Baker Street, laissait ses affaires trainer partout, prenait ses aises, et adorait rester plus longtemps encore lorsque Molly était à proximité, laissant Sherlock voguer entre désespoir et clair amusement.

Elle ne donnait pas de nouvelles de James, n'en parlait que lorsque Sherlock abordait le sujet, avouait pourtant donner des informations hebdomadaires à Moran. Sherrinford ne parlait pas non plus. Mais, les savoir là, si proches, rendait la situation tangible, réelle, surmontable : James était quelque part, vivant, avide d'informations le concernant. James vivait, et même s'il s'était joué de lui, Sherlock considérait que c'était tout de même une information des plus importantes.

La vie reprenait son cours. Parfois, Sherlock se réveillait sous les images de la mort de Magnussen, sur celles d'un James agonisant, quelque part, seul. Parfois, Sherlock passait encore des heures, des nuits, à le chercher, à le traquer sur le web. Parfois, il se promettait de ne pas oublier, de ne pas guérir, de ne pas tourner la page. Parfois, il espérait pouvoir à nouveau entendre son nom sans avoir mal.

Sherlock relevait souvent les yeux de l'écran de son portable pour trouver Molly et Irène confortablement installées sur son canapé, John et Mary lovés dans le fauteuil du docteur, Lestrade jouant avec Rosamund sur le tapis d'éveil que Sherlock avait accepté avec grâce dans son salon, Mrs Hudson et Sherrinford attablés dans la cuisine autour d'une tasse de thé.

La vie, quoi que différente, reprenait son cours.

La plaie sur son bras n'était plus qu'une simple cicatrice.

 **X**

James observa d'un œil morne Berlin s'éclairer, la capitale allemande retrouver sa vie quotidienne. Ainsi perché au sommet d'une tour dominant la ville, il observait la vie grouillante, cauchemardesque, de ces milliers d'anonymes sur les trottoirs, guidés par leur sens du devoir, de l'argent, du quotidien, vaquant à leurs petites vies, à leurs petites gloires.

Continuer à vivre, tout simplement.

Minutes. Heures. Jours. Semaines. Mois. Incroyable, intenable tempo : le temps se déliait, inondait tout, l'enfermait dans un carcan, une prison inextricable. Vivre, vivre. Trouver une nouvelle raison de se lever le matin, de s'endormir le soir. Trouver un nouveau but, un nouveau sens.

Impensable.

Il était trop tôt, en Angleterre. Ou, trop tard. Sherlock devait dormir. Ou, potasser une de ses expériences. James l'imaginait, il pouvait clairement le voir, lorsqu'il fermait les paupières, il pouvait l'imaginer nu sous ses draps, son corps détendu, fin, pâle, incroyable. Il pouvait le voir penché au-dessus de son microscope, les traits tirés, crispés, sérieux dans sa concentration, sourcils froncés et lèvres pincées, les yeux ne quittant pas l'expérience alors qu'il prenait des notes dans un carnet. James pouvait le voir, pouvait presque le toucher. James se maudissait, chaque jour, de ne pouvoir qu'en rêver.

Sherlock restait une donnée lointaine, inaccessible. Sherlock était loin, Sherlock vivait, quelque part, en sécurité.

C'était bien suffisant.

Cela ne l'était définitivement pas.

Revenir était vital. Le revoir, devenait une urgence absolue. Irène ne donnait plus de signes de vie, Sherrinford n'apportait plus rien de concret, Mycroft, même, faisait la sourde oreille, Sherlock pouvait bien être mort, _putain_ !, qu'il l'ignorerait certainement totalement. Il fallait que cela cesse. Pour lui. Pour son fragile et précaire bien-être mental.

Magnussen était mort : Mycroft ne pouvait plus lui refuser le droit de rentrer. Il était mort, et avait bien certainement emmené tous ses secrets dans sa tombe. La menace, la vérité, avaient été enterrées avec lui. Plus de scandale. Juste, pouvoir revenir en Angleterre et retrouver Sherlock. Enfin. Pouvoir, enfin, lui dire la vérité.

Car, la vie de James était un mensonge, une jolie et belle petite histoire faite de briques et de brocs, de ragots et de contes délurés. Parfois, il ignorait même lui-même où s'arrêtait la vérité et où commençait l'histoire. Parfois, la fiction semblait si réelle, si tangible dans sa mémoire, qu'il avait dû mal à la considérer comme une simple chimère. Parfois, se raconter une histoire était bien mieux que d'avoir à affronter la réalité.

Mais, la vérité, la réalité, étaient là, enfouies, mais là. Il y avait encore quelque chose du passé dans la mémoire de James, quelque chose de tangible et d'énorme, quelque chose qui ne demandait qu'à se révéler, qu'à devenir réel. La réalité des choses simples, des faits, la vérité des mots et des actes manqués. Pouvoir tout dire, pouvoir le retrouver, pouvoir lui faire comprendre.

L'heureuse vérité. Péripéties, acte final : le dénouement. Le conte de sa vie prenait un tour tragique, une tragi-comédie en plusieurs actes, suivant un but précis, un scénario tellement clair … La vérité résoudrait tout, il le fallait, il en était sûr. Sherlock devait savoir. Sherlock devait être mis au courant.

L'idée d'un dénouement heureux, d'une fin digne des contes : pourtant, les méchants n'ont jamais le droit aux fins heureuses, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre. Appréciez-vous le retour d'Irène? La cohésion autour de Sherlock ? Les brèves scènes rapportées à James ? J'attends vos avis ;) Le prochain chapitre sera plus long, reviendra sur le premier épisode de la saison 4 ... Restera focalisé sur Sherlock.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, et à très vite pour la suite ! ;)**


	15. QUATORZE - Gabriel

_**Disclaimer**_ **:** Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et l'histoire reviennent à Sir Doyle, le contexte et les personnalités à Messieurs Moffat et Gatiss. Je ne fais que spéculer, user et faire souffrir de biens innocents personnages de fiction.

 _ **Au départ**_ **:** La série "Sherlock", créée et développée par Moffat et Gatiss, pour BBC. Adaptation libre de l'oeuvre littéraire de Doyle, la série transpose l'univers et les personnages au XXIe siècle : "Sherlock Holmes est détective consultant et il accueille comme colocataire le Docteur Watson, un ex médecin de l'armée britannique blessé en Afghanistan. Il aide Scotland Yard à résoudre des enquêtes ardues en utilisant ses dons d'observation et de déduction associés aux technologies actuelles. [...]" (cf. Wikipédia). Série géniale. Acteurs monstrueux. Personnages merveilleux.

 _ **Le speech**_ **:** Il y eu une certaine curiosité, au départ, juste quelque chose d'intriguant, de différent et de spécial, chez cet adolescent un peu étrange, un peu comme lui. Puis, il y eu l'obsession, la folie guidée, la folie abreuvée, celle émergeant dans les profondeurs de sa cellule anglaise, celle que Mycroft Holmes était venu chaque jour alimenter. Sherlock Holmes est là, là, quelque part, et il a envie de jouer. James Moriarty souhaite simplement lui trouver un jeu à la hauteur de son génie. Il ne pensait pas que son plan, bien huilé, parfaitement conçu, pourrait prendre une telle tournure. Il ignorait que l'obsession était devenue à ce point hors de tout contrôle.

 _ **Ce qu'il faut savoir**_ **:** **Sheriarty**. Pur et dur. John/Mary, Mycroft/Lestrade. D'autres pairings sont mentionnés, mais à vous de les prendre pour argent comptant ou non.

 _ **Remerciements**_ **:** Merci à tous pour votre soutien, vos petits mots, vos commentaires, vos favoris, vos lectures ! J'ai eu un bon mois de flottement avant de publier ce chapitre, je m'en excuse, et j'espère que vous attendiez cette suite avec impatience ! Merci aux reviewers : **Lil** , j'adore, j'aime, je suis en fait totalement d'accord ! James est absent, et tout par en cacahuètes, oui ! Je fais durer le "plaisir", le retour de James aura lieu ... dans deux bons chapitres, je pense ^^". Mais, je reviendrai vers lui bien avant, ne t'en fais pas. Merci encore pour ta review ! **mamamia008** , merci beaucoup pour ces mots si touchant ! Je suis très touchée que mon style et cette fic te plaise autant, c'est toujours un grand plaisir pour moi de voir que les lecteurs apprécient. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! ;) **RoronoaAgathou** , merciii ! Je suis très heureuse que cette fin t'ai plu, et je suis bien sûr tout à fait d'accord pour discuter, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un message privé ! ;) Ce sera avec un grand plaisir ! Merci encore à toi ! ;) **FanOfFairyTail** , merci pour ta review ! Happy end, eh bien, comment dire ... ^^" Je ne sais pas trop : deux fins sont possibles, je pense que je les écrirais, et posterai la plus cohérente des deux. Je ne sais pas encore laquelle sera retenue, pour le moment ... ;) Merci encore ! **Lelio** , merci pour ta review ! A ce jour, je ne pense pas écrire de scènes lemon Mystrade, tout simplement car le couple n'est pas au centre de la fic. Il y aura des scènes plus tournées vers eux, mais rien qui rentrera dans l'intimité, je pense, du moins ... :/ Peut-être un jour écrire quelque chose sur ce couple, je verrais ;) Merci encore à toi ! Et, encore un grand merci à vous TOUS ! Je suis toujours grandement surprise de votre engouement et de votre appréciation. C'est un pairing peu exploité, peu apprécié, dans un fandom où il y a finalement peu d'écrits en FR, donc c'est toujours très sympa et valorisant de voir que des lecteurs apprécient ce type d'écrits !

 _ **Premières infos sur ce chapitre**_ **:** Désolée, j'ai remis les infos du prologue dans le dernier chapitre. Trop de précipitation ^^. Mais, parlons de ce chapitre ci. Ah, comme vous allez me détester. Je le pense vraiment. Mais, il fallait quelque chose pour compliquer encore la situation, et l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage me semblait opportune. Je pense que vous l'aurez compris dans le titre de ce nouveau chapitre : nous sommes en plein dans le 1er épisode de la saison 4 (SPOILERS !) et, donc, accueillons tout AGRA dans l'intrigue. Je vous laisse en juger.

Pas de mention de James dans ce chapitre : on en parle, on en rêve, on en fait bien des choses, mais le pauvre reste muet. J'y reviendrais légèrement au prochain chapitre, mais il restera fixé sur Sherlock, en majorité. Le but est donc celui-ci : il faut démontrer les dégâts provoqués par James sur Sherlock. Il faut pouvoir comprendre son processus, son raisonnement, pourquoi et comment ils en sont arrivés là. Magnussen, le Jeu (oui, avec un grand J), Sherrinford, Irène, et tout ça, il faut pouvoir comprendre. Je mets en place les pièces, mais ce n'est pas fini. Les gars, le vent d'Est se lève.

Tout petit léger lemon dans ce chapitre. Légères mentions de tortures passées. Rien de folichon. La fin, sûrement, vous laissera dans l'expectative. Je ne vous en dit pas plus.

 _ **A écouter**_ **:** _Lovesick_ de Banks, _No Fear_ de The Rasmus et _Ghost Walk_ de Anya Marina

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Votre serviteur,

 **AMAZINGmadness.**

* * *

 **QUATORZE.**

 **« Gabriel »**

 **«** _Retiens ceci : on est seul responsable de sa vie. Il ne faut blâmer personne pour ses erreurs. On est soi-même l'artisan de son bonheur et on en est parfois aussi le principal obstacle._ **»** **Katherine Pancol**

* * *

AGRA.

Acronyme. Quatre lettres. Quatre noms.

Ajay, Gabriel, Rosamund, Alexander.

Quatre assassins, surentraînés, quatre mercenaires offrant leurs services au plus offrant. Trahis. Traqués.

L'histoire s'emballait, course folle à travers les personnalités, les années, les pays. Il fallut un arrêt au Maroc pour retrouver Mary, pour convaincre Ajay. Il fallut des jours, des semaines, pour recoller les morceaux, pour faire tenir ensemble les bouts effrités d'une confiance autrefois vive et aveugle. Ajay raconta son calvaire et Mary écouta.

Alexander était mort et l'histoire s'arrêtait là, pour lui. Mais, Gabriel avait disparu. Passé entre les mains de leurs tortionnaires géorgiens – Ajay se souvenait l'avoir vu, aussi battu et brisé qu'il l'était, dans les couloirs froids menant à leurs cellules respectives -, il avait pourtant rapidement disparu, simplement n'avait plus jamais été en contact avec lui. Son nom n'avait plus été prononcé par les mercenaires. Ajay avait supposé que le leader de leur groupe était mort.

Mais, Mary avait retrouvé sa trace, infime, mais incroyable, en Norvège. Ou, plutôt, des indices avaient pu être glissés à son égard, indiquant la survie de Gabriel.

Sherlock ne s'était pas rendu sur place, n'avait pas posé de questions : Mary et Ajay étaient montés dans un avion. John avait tiqué, bouffé par une jalousie que Sherlock ne comprit pas, mais qu'importe. Ils étaient revenus trois semaines plus tard, accompagnés du dernier de leur petit groupe de mercenaires. Un homme secret, taciturne, renfermé. Et, qui avait su voler quelques informations à ses geôliers avant de s'échapper, six ans plus tôt.

Mary s'empressa de presser le bouton « pause » lorsque les cris se firent insupportables à entendre. Elle se leva, une main pressée sur ses lèvres, et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. John était déjà prêt à se lever lorsqu'Ajay le devança, s'élançant à la poursuite de sa comparse. Si Sherlock vit effectivement l'éclat de jalousie qui éclaira le regard de John à cela, il entreprit de ne pas faire de commentaires. Sourcils froncés, le corps entièrement tourné vers la vidéo et ses détails, il s'apprêta à la remettre en lecture lorsque les doigts de Gabriel vinrent s'enrouler autour de son poignet, stoppant son geste.

-Je crois que ça ne t'apprendra rien de plus.

Le détective posa son regard sur lui, détaillant rapidement son expression, la dureté de ses traits, la douleur dans son regard. Sherlock eu un instant d'hésitation, un rapide regard vers la forme battue et agonisante d'Alexander, attaché au plafond par les poignets, les bras tordus dans un angle inhumain, le dos et les flancs lacérés par les coups de fouet et les incisions à l'arme blanche. Les bourreaux œuvraient à visage découvert, sans peur : peut-être qu'en laissant Mycroft lancer une reconnaissance faciale … La pensée suffit à le pousser à fermer l'ordinateur portable d'un geste sec.

Sherlock ne savait plus réellement comment les choses s'étaient enchainées : de la tentative de suicide jusqu'à sa confrontation avec Mycroft, de la mort accidentelle de ce garçon au passé de Mary revenu la hanter. Sherlock avait remonté la piste des bustes de Thatcher, avait réussi à convaincre Ajay de l'innocence de son ancienne amie. Aidé de Mary, Ajay et John, il était ensuite parvenu à retrouver Gabriel, tapi depuis six ans à Hell, en Norvège. Ils avaient finalement réussis à remonter jusqu'en Géorgie, et jusqu'aux bandes enregistrées, preuves parfaites de la trahison dont ils avaient été les victimes, et du meurtre du quatrième d'entre eux.

Sherlock travaillait sur cette affaire depuis deux longs mois : entre la fuite de Mary, la question de ces bustes qui était resté longtemps un mystère pour lui, rendre la confiance d'Ajay dans le système et la traque de Gabriel, tout s'était enchainé, laissant peu de place au détective pour autre chose, pour toute autre pensée.

Sherlock passa une main sur ses yeux fatigués, observa l'heure indiquée que son téléphone portable en soupirant.

\- Depuis quand tu n'as pas dormi ? Ou mangé ?

Gabriel l'observait toujours, Sherlock n'avait pas besoin de tourner son regard vers lui pour le savoir. Leur nouveau comparse, si silencieux et taciturne soit-il, semblait toujours s'inquiéter pour lui. Une chose que Sherlock avait du mal à comprendre, ou du moins, qu'il ne _souhaitait pas_ comprendre. Gabriel l'observait, lui souriait, envahissait parfois son espace vital sans gêne aucune. John claquait parfois la langue contre son palais en voyant cela, réprobateur, protecteur, et avait une fois prononcé avec un peu de dédain le mot « drague ». Sherlock ne savait pas si cela pouvait en être, si John était juste trop possessif et protecteur après ce qui était arrivé. Car, James ne faisait pas cela. James ne l'avait jamais … _dragué_ de cette façon.

La pensée fut suffisante pour lui faire perdre un instant toute contenance, et il fallut une grande inspiration pour que son cœur cesse de marteler si fort dans sa poitrine et que sa vision se fasse moins floue. Gabriel n'avait toujours pas lâché son poignet.

\- Ça va ?

Non. Bien sûr que non. Rien n'irait jamais plus. C'est comme cela : un cœur brisé, une sensibilité trop aigüe (l'argument majeur de Mycroft pour justifier toutes ses manipulations à son égard), un amour anéanti, une envie de disparaitre et le monde n'est plus que flammes. Il avait sciemment intenté à sa vie, et cette tentative restait loin des petites frayeurs qu'il avait pu infliger à son entourage par ses quelques overdoses et blessures réunies lors de ses enquêtes : elle avait été réelle, préméditée. Il avait laissé une note. Il avait laissé un testament. Il avait appelé James pour lui faire ses adieux … Il n'avait jamais souhaité s'en sortir.

Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres, et il releva les yeux vers Gabriel, qui l'observait toujours, son regard vert attentif, sérieux, entièrement tourné vers lui, inquiet.

\- Oui. Et, je ne sais pas. 72 heures, peut-être ?

Gabriel haussa simplement un sourcil avant de se lever, disparaissant rapidement dans la cuisine de l'appartement sans plus un mot, laissant Sherlock légèrement décontenancé par ce geste, et d'autant plus par l'irritable et incompréhensible chaleur qui remplissait son ventre.

L'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour Gabriel n'était pas incroyable, ou sans raisons : Sherlock parvenait à se trouver autant d'excuses que possible, et pouvaient se les énumérer avec constance et détachement. Gabriel était intelligent, intéressant : il avait été le leader de leur petite équipe de mercenaires, le meneur, la tête pensante, choisissant ses coups comme un stratège, s'arborant la gloire comme un conquérant. Son esprit était vif, il était courageux, insolent et solitaire. Il agissait tel un loup, taciturne et froid, observant avant d'attaquer, il était manipulateur, en un sens, il était tourmenté et traumatisé par ses démons, aussi.

Gabriel était attirant, physiquement et psychiquement parlant. Il était totalement différent de James, mais si proche, pourtant … Il aspirait à Sherlock une confiance étrange, qui se développait au fil des jours que passait l'homme à leurs côtés, réduisant l'écart entre le mystère et la totale vérité sur la trahison d'AGRA. Il était charmant, prévenant. Il se révélait prêt à tout.

Il le draguait, c'était évident.

Devait-il se méfier ? Sûrement. Sa dernière expérience en matière de sentiments avait été un désastre, un cataclysme renversant toutes les barrières établies et les codes si difficilement intégrés. James avait creusé un sillage profond, détruisant tout, et l'amour qu'il lui avait porté – _portait_? – avait fait s'envoler les dernières traces de froideur et de solitude forcée dans laquelle il s'était complaint depuis l'enfance. Alors oui, Sherlock devait se méfier. Aurait dû se méfier.

\- Ca ne te dérange pas ?

Sherlock sortit de ses pensées, tourna le regard vers John qui l'observait, le dos bien droit dans son fauteuil, son ordinateur portable calé sur les genoux. Le détective nota immédiatement un peu d'inquiétude et de colère dans son regard, ce pourquoi il s'empressa de détourner les yeux.

\- Quoi donc ?

John toussota, se redressa, venant s'asseoir au bord de son fauteuil, posant son ordinateur sur le fauteuil de Sherlock laissé vacant. Il avait son expression des mauvais jours, ceux qui s'apparentaient aux jours post-suicide, post-meurtre de Magnussen et post-je-couche-sciemment-avec-Moriarty-et-j'en-apprécie-chaque-seconde. Bref, pas quelque chose que Sherlock appréciait particulièrement.

\- Je pense que tu devrais te méfier de lui. Il est ouvertement-

\- Je sais, John. J'ai bien saisi.

Il aurait souhaité ne pas être si froid, si agressif. Sherlock aurait apprécié ne pas avoir simplement mal, de ne pas se sentir gêné ou coupable de ressentir quelque chose pour un autre être humain. Mais, la suspicion, l'inquiétude de John ne faisaient qu'écarter les failles déjà bien marquées de sa terreur plausible pour toute relation humaine, et ce n'était définitivement pas quelque chose de sain, quelque chose que Sherlock souhaitait revivre.

Gabriel posa face à lui un verre et une assiette fumante. Circonspect, et légèrement amusé, Sherlock coupa court à ses doutes et son échange avec John pour lever les yeux vers Gabriel, qui l'observait sans sourire, la mine faussement grave, dans l'expectative.

\- C'est …

\- Du Coca-Cola. Et, un croque au fromage.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil, observant avec peu d'envie l'assiette garnie de deux tranches de pains d'où s'écoulait un fromage épais et dégoulinant. Tout était franchement bien trop américain. Peut-être un peu trop pour lui.

Il entendit John s'étrangler dans un rire moqueur, qu'il camoufla sous une toux épaisse et simulée. Sherlock lui jeta un regard noir, incapable de comprendre le dédain de son ami, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Gabriel, qui l'observait toujours, les mains désormais posées sur le bureau, le corps légèrement penché en avant.

Bien plus proche qu'auparavant. _Vraiment_ plus proche.

Les joues de Sherlock brûlèrent vivement, et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas se détourner, prendre simplement ses jambes à son cou et fuir face à ce nouvel empiètement caractéristique de son espace vital. John soupira, sûrement, et sortit de la pièce, sous le regard quelque peu paniqué de Sherlock qui, entre son assiette et la présence envahissante de Gabriel ne savait pas réellement où devait se porter son attention.

\- Merci, Gabriel, c'est … ça a l'air très …

\- Américain ?

\- Existe-t-il un meilleur qualificatif ?

Les traits de Gabriel se détendirent, et un mince sourire vint même étirer ses lèvres, provoquant une exacte et même réaction chez le détective. Seuls dans la pièce, piégés entre la vidéo des derniers instants d'Alexander et ce met peu reluisant, les deux hommes s'observèrent un instant avant que Sherlock ne détourne le regard, gêné – étonnamment -, faisant un effort pour s'éclaircir la gorge et retrouver le courage de rompre le silence de plomb qui les entourait alors.

\- Je ne-

\- C'est pas grave, je comprends que tu sois pas encore prêt.

Le détective haussa un sourcil, tournant à nouveau son regard fiévreux vers Gabriel, qui s'était redressé, et l'observait avec quelque chose d'étrange dans le regard, quelque chose de brillant qui poussa Sherlock à se redresser à son tour, incapable de se retenir, incapable de savoir ce qu'il faisait ou ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Tout cela est très compliqué.

Gabriel hocha la tête et se recula, sortant du périmètre immédiat de Sherlock, au certain regret de celui-ci. L'homme haussa les épaules, indulgent, avant de pointer d'un geste désinvolte du doigt l'assiette et le verre préparés pour le détective.

\- Bien sûr. Tu vas avoir du mal à te faire au style américain, je le sais. Commence déjà par ça, on peut attendre un peu pour … la suite.

Sherlock laissa l'hébétude s'écouler, l'inquiétude se hisser jusqu'à ses sens et le doute s'emparer de ses pensées. Gabriel esquissa un dernier sourire – amusé, racoleur, qui éclaira ses traits d'un tout nouvel aspect, quelque chose qui fit couler un peu de chaleur dans le ventre de Sherlock – avant de se détourner, quittant la pièce en faisant rouler ses épaules, et le détective ne put empêcher son regard de suivre sa démarche.

Les mots n'avaient rien de clair mais, plus si novice en la matière, plus maintenant, Sherlock ne fut pas dupe quant aux sous-entendus de Gabriel. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, alors qu'il s'asseyait de nouveau à la table, mordant avec un peu de retenu dans le met préparé par cet étrange prétendant.

James aurait certainement bien rit de cette stupide et étrange façon d'amener les choses. James se serait complétement consumé de jalousie et de dédain, à cela.

Et, finalement, l'idée ne lui parut pas tant inconcevable.

 **X**

Les lumières aveuglantes, colorées, le forcèrent à battre rapidement des paupières. Il était tard – ou tôt – et Irène et Sherrinford avaient vraisemblablement disparus, le laissant seul entouré de tous ces inconnus, la musique assourdissante agressant ses sens et lui rappelant désagréablement des temps anciens et trop douloureux.

Molly avait insisté, avait semblé si enthousiaste à l'idée : Sherlock n'aimait pas fêter son propre anniversaire, et ne voyait pas l'intérêt de fêter celui des autres, mais Molly avait paru si heureuse de pouvoir les inviter à passer une soirée tous ensemble. Dans un bar où ils avaient tous bus bien plus que de raison, puis dans une boîte de nuit de la ville, au grand dam de Sherlock.

Il buvait quelque chose ressemblant à de la vodka, mais le contenu de son verre n'avait rien de transparent. Ce n'était, en soit, pas désagréable. C'était très ressemblant à ce que James commandait, d'habitude, alors ce n'était pas grave. L'endroit, en lui-même, aurait même plu au criminel : bruyant, coloré, éclectique et vibrant. La foule dansait sur du Beyoncé et reprenait en chœur les paroles de vieilles chansons des années 80 et 90. Autrefois, Sherlock en aurait grimacé de dédain. Aujourd'hui, l'atmosphère lui donnait juste envie de se défoncer jusqu'à ne plus être capable de se souvenir de son propre nom.

Tout lui rappelait Dublin. Tout évoquait Berlin. L'atmosphère, le son, les vibrations dans son corps, les sensations, tout évoquait James, et James seul. De l'éclat noir dans ses yeux, de son sourire dangereux, de ses vêtements hors de prix, de sa façon de bouger des hanches, de sa manière de le serrer tout contre lui, de tout, tout, absolument tout, et plus encore. Sherlock pouvait encore sentir le sang éclabousser son visage lorsque ce type, Adam, avait été tué d'une balle tirée par un James jaloux et possessif. Sherlock pouvait encore voir son visage se contracter de colère, ses traits devenir froids, dangereux, en l'entendant dire qu'il ne lui appartenait pas, qu'il ne lui appartiendrait jamais.

Une autre époque. Un autre temps.

James était parti, avait mis fin au jeu, à l'histoire. Il lui avait brisé le cœur, il fallait l'avouer, avait emmené une grande partie de ce qu'il était avec lui. Cela aurait pu se terminer tragiquement, mais Sherlock s'en était sorti ou, du moins, tentait de le faire.

Tout était pire, bien pire qu'avec la disparition de Redbeard car, aujourd'hui, James n'était pas mort : il prospérait, quelque part, n'importe où, et avec n'importe qui. Le plus douloureux : savoir qu'il pouvait s'être simplement lassé de lui, et avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre avec lequel passer le temps. Moran. Ou, un autre. Qu'importe, vraiment.

\- Cesses de faire une tête pareille, Sherlock. John a commandé un autre verre.

Le sourire d'Irène flotta devant ses yeux, et elle s'empressa de lui imposer un nouveau verre rempli dans sa main vide, le forçant presque à vider l'autre de son contenu, l'alcool ainsi ingéré le faisant tousser sous sa brûlure vive. La jeune femme sourit, franche et joyeuse – Sherlock l'avait rarement vue si libérée et honnête dans sa façon d'être, ce qui lui paraissait bien plus suspect qu'en temps normal -, et fit tinter son propre verre contre le sien, avant d'en prendre une courte gorgée, bien droite sur ses talons hauts et dans sa robe au décolleté prononcé, le maquillage impeccable et la coiffure inchangée. Parfaite, en tous points. Rien à voir avec Molly, qui somnolait depuis une bonne heure sur une banquette, terrassée par la fatigue et l'alcool.

Irène sourit davantage en le voyant ainsi la détailler, passer son regard sur Molly, allongée seule, un peu plus loin. Elle attrapa son verre vide, le posa sur une table proche, en profita pour effleurer ses doigts de manière insistante.

-La pauvre ne tient pas très bien l'alcool. Tellement dommage. Quelqu'un devrait veiller sur elle.

\- Tu la travaille depuis ton retour. Ne te gêne pas pour la raccompagner.

Elle eut un rire non feint, une fausse expression outrée qui lui rappela James, son visage se tordant avec théâtralité et forte exagération. Enivré, il battit des paupières pour échapper à la vision, et but une nouvelle gorgée pour chasser la douloureuse sensation dans sa poitrine.

\- Je suis étonnée que tu aies vu si clair dans mon jeu. Tu n'es plus si innocent, c'est tellement étrange …

\- James n'y est pas allé de main morte.

Il prononça le prénom avec détachement, sans réellement y penser, la phrase et l'idée lui ayant simplement semblés cohérents et vraisemblables. Le prénom roula sur sa langue, et cela fit mal, vraiment, de se l'entendre dire, mais pas autant qu'il aurait pu le croire. Irène, à cela, ne fit que sourire, un étirement sincère et amusé, un peu triste peut-être, aussi.

Avant que Sherlock n'ai pu y penser, elle s'avança, attrapa de sa main libre son poignet, enfonça ses ongles dans la chair, proche de la cicatrice encore rosée, de la plaie refermée qui cachait tant de secrets et de larmes et de pleurs et de maux. Son expression resta la même, triste et nostalgique, chaude et sincère, son regard resta avenant. Cela empêcha Sherlock de prendre cela pour une attaque, de se débattre. Il resserra simplement sa prise sur son verre, ferma le poing de sa main emprisonnée. La laissa, à loisir, passer le bout de ses doigts sur la cicatrice.

\- Je le sais. Cela ne devait pas se passer ainsi. Rien de tout cela ne devait se passer ainsi.

Sa voix chuta, son expression gagna du sérieux, une empreinte glacée qui envahit ses yeux, qui figea son sourire. Elle l'observa un instant fixement, mais sans vraiment le voir, ce qui éveilla la curiosité de Sherlock, ce qui déclencha un frisson désagréable, une étrange impression. Il allait la questionner, lorsqu'elle revint subitement à ce qu'elle avait toujours été, lâchant brusquement son bras pour faire trois pas en arrière, souriant de nouveau de toutes ses dents lorsque Sherrinford passa près d'eux.

\- Tout va bien ? Vous avez l'air bien trop sérieux pour une telle occasion.

Irène sourit, passa son bras autour de celui du deuxième Holmes, s'attirant une œillade enflammée qui gêna plus Sherlock qu'aucun des deux autres protagonistes. Sherrinford était ivre, si bien que Sherlock bâtit rapidement en retraite, laissant Irène gérer l'homme, se laissant accabler par les questions que les mots de la jeune femme avaient soulevées, par la pensée de James, encore, toujours présente dans son crâne.

\- Il n'a pas tort.

Gabriel se matérialisa dans une chanson pop assourdissante, et Sherlock ne dû sa compréhension de ses mots qu'à ses talents de lecture sur les lèvres, tant la musique se fit forte et aigue, autour d'eux. Le détective fronça les sourcils, agacé, un peu gêné, également, et ivre, aussi. Gabriel esquissa un sourire et termina son verre, avant de se détourner, invitant d'un regard Sherlock à le suivre. Ne sachant que faire, le détective finit par faire ce qui lui était dicté, finissant à son tour son verre d'une longue et laborieuse gorgée.

La dernière fois, James avait blessé un criminel et avait dansé tout contre lui dans un club bondé de Berlin. La dernière fois, la dernière fois qu'il avait été aussi ivre, il l'avait sucé au beau milieu de ce même club.

La vision brouillée, Sherlock s'échoua au bar près de Gabriel, qui l'observait avec amusement, son corps doré toujours aussi droit et maitrisé, son organisme ne semblant pas manifester la moindre faiblesse face à la fatigue accumulée et l'alcoolisation massive. Cela réveilla, encore, une drôle de sensation dans le ventre du détective. Conscient qu'il observait l'homme avec insistance – Gabriel haussait un sourcil, le regard rendu plus noir, plus amusé encore -, Sherlock se détourna et interpella le barman, lui offrant son plus beau sourire pour commander deux verres de « je ne sais pas, surprenez-moi ».

James aurait été furieux. Jaloux. Complètement excité par cela.

Gabriel l'observa avec amusement, le regard noir, ses yeux clairs s'assombrissant doucement, ne prenant plus de filtre pour l'observer plus franchement, ne s'empêchant pas de passer une main sur sa taille alors que le détective vacillait légèrement sur ses pieds.

\- Tu vas traumatiser ce barman.

\- J'espère que je ne fais pas si peur.

Sherlock attrapa les deux verres tendus en souriant franchement, moins gêné par ses mots et ses actions que deux ou trois verres auparavant, et en glissa un dans les mains de Gabriel sans s'empêcher de frôler leurs doigts, laissant les techniques charmeuses d'Irène dicter sa conduite. Cela marcha plutôt bien, car le regard de Gabriel se fit plus sombre, son sourire s'agrandit davantage. Il se rapprocha et, un instant, Sherlock pensa que c'était le moment, le soir, la date clef qu'il avait attendu, que cela allait arriver maintenant.

\- Oh, non. C'est même totalement l'inverse.

La langue de Gabriel passa sur ses lèvres, et le regard de Sherlock la suivit. Il se sentit étouffer dans sa chemise blanche trop serrée, sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, la gêne et l'excitation le pousser à se rapprocher encore.

James n'aurait jamais attendu aussi longtemps, James ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attendre : James n'aurait jamais été aussi prévenant.

\- Désolé, hem, Sherlock ?

Irrité, le détective tourna le regard vers Mary qui les observait étrangement, son manteau déjà sur le dos. Elle fit un geste de la main derrière elle, montra un John enivré qui tanguait sur ses pieds sur la piste – ce qui arracha un sourire joyeux à Sherlock – et prit le temps d'échanger un étrange regard avec Gabriel avant de revenir à lui.

\- Je ramène John, tout cela a eu bien trop vite raison de lui, je le crains. Nous allons en profiter pour ramener aussi Molly. Tu veux que je te dépose ?

Sherlock observa son verre, intouché, Irène et Sherrinford qui dansaient un peu plus loin, John qui tanguait encore, puis Gabriel, près de lui, qui sourit d'un air tout sauf innocent, à cela.

\- Ca va aller, Mary. Je prendrai un taxi.

La jeune femme pinça un instant les lèvres, les observa encore un instant, presque désapprobatrice, avant de céder, leur souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée du bout des lèvres, s'effaçant pour retrouver John et Molly. Gabriel lui offrit une œillade amusée, plongeant ses lèvres dans son verre pour en grimacer ensuite sous la brûlure de la première gorgée.

\- Je pense que tu vas être en effet très surpris. La prochaine fois, demande-lui de te servir le meilleur de ce qu'il a à offrir.

Le ton mielleux qu'il utilisa, à cela, n'échappa pas à Sherlock, qui laissa pourtant couler. Il but à son tour une gorgée du cocktail et, à son tour, grimaça à plus forte raison, ce qui fit rire Gabriel avec franchise.

Un, deux, trois, quatre.

Un, deux, trois, quatre.

Irène referma la portière du taxi, elle-même chancelante, les talons portés à la main. Elle se tourna vers Sherlock, appuyé contre le mur, et Gabriel, qui l'observait avec insistance, le regard un peu concerné et sérieux, trop pour l'assassin, pas assez pour le détective, qui n'était de toute façon plus en état d'en déduire quoi que ce soit. Elle posa un baiser au coin des lèvres de Sherlock, lui souhaitant bonne nuit, avant de se détourner, montant dans le taxi aux côtés d'un Sherrinford déjà assoupi, laissant le lever du soleil éclairer leur route.

Le taxi s'engagea dans les rues désertes, froides, déjà éclairées par le timide soleil de ce début de matinée, de cette fin de soirée. Sherlock laissa son regard le suivre, incapable de s'accrocher à une quelconque pensée, au moindre ressenti. La main que passa Gabriel autour de sa taille, sous son manteau, était chaude, son souffle contre son oreille l'était tout autant, et cela fut suffisant pour lui faire perdre tout contrôle.

\- Je te raccompagne ?

Mrs Hudson avait une nouvelle fois laissée la porte ouverte, si bien qu'ils n'eurent aucun mal à rentrer. Sherlock se prit les pieds dans les marches de l'escalier et s'accrocha au bras de Gabriel, qui ne se pria pas de le soutenir, et de passer à nouveau un bras autour de sa taille, les rapprochant de manière insidieuse, chaude, intolérable. Un frisson parcouru le corps de Sherlock, et Gabriel n'en fut pas dupe. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le palier, leurs corps proches, leurs regards s'évitant, se cherchant, se trouvant. Le mercenaire passa son pouce sur sa colonne vertébrale, comme une caresse, et cela poussa Sherlock à se mordre la lèvre, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

\- Tu as peur ?

\- Pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

Le sourire de Gabriel se fit plus prononcé, plus grand, encore. Sherlock, enivré d'alcool et de l'aura étrange qui émanait de l'homme, se sentit se rapprocher, se vit poser une main sur son bras, ses doigts venant s'enrouler autour des muscles saillant sous la peau, caressant doucement à leur passage.

Une invitation, une intention. Peut-être. Sûrement.

Les lèvres de Gabriel, posées sur les siennes, lui firent perdre le fil de ses pensées. Là où il n'avait connu qu'une certaine brutalité, que domination et soumission, Sherlock découvrit avec un peu de stupéfaction de la douceur, de l'attention, dans le baiser de l'homme. Il ne chercha pas à contrôler, à mordre, à marquer. Ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes sans y laisser de traces, sans laisser le moindre goût de sang dans sa bouche. Etrange.

\- Tout va bien ?

Gabriel dû voir l'interrogation, la perplexité sur son visage. Il se recula d'ailleurs d'un pas, pensant sûrement avoir mal agi, de l'inquiétude brillant dans son regard, mais Sherlock le retint d'un geste, passant ses longs doigts autour de son bras. Il ne laissa pas le temps à son cerveau de penser, à Gabriel de s'enfuir : il s'avança, plus sûr de lui que jamais, et passant ses doigts dans la nuque du mercenaire repenti, l'embrassa à son tour.

La peur, l'envie, la culpabilité. Tout se mélange, tout s'effrite, se perd, se redessine : comment survit-on à la perte, comment comble-t-on le manque, comment dépasse-t-on la tragédie ?

Rire, discuter, s'accrocher. Combler le vide. Par autre chose. Vite, un autre fix, vite, autre chose.

Tout semblait si familier, mais pourtant si étrange. Sherlock pensa un instant que, s'il fermait les yeux assez fort, ce serait James qui se tiendrait à la place de Gabriel lorsqu'il les rouvrirait. Une pensée grotesque, désolante.

Qui s'étouffa très vite, alors qu'ils refermaient la porte de l'appartement, alors que Gabriel laissait ses mains descendre jusqu'au bas de son dos, jusqu'à ses fesses, pour remonter, dévoilant la peau sous sa chemise relevée, découverte par le manteau laissé à terre. Il ne se pria pas pour glisser ses doigts sur son ventre, sur ses hanches, sur son torse, et Sherlock gémit dans le baiser, incapable de se retenir, ses bras entourant le cou de Gabriel.

\- Tu veux continuer ou … ? On n'est pas obligés d'aller si vite.

Le détective se laissa tomber sur son lit – littéralement -, passa une main autour de la boucle de ceinture de Gabriel, le rapprochant de lui, ce qu'il fit sans trop se laisser prier. Les yeux verts élargis, assombris par le désir. Une expression que Sherlock connaissait bien sur le visage.

La dernière fois, Sherlock n'avait pas pu voir cet éclat dans les yeux de James. Le criminel avait tout fait pour éviter son regard. Leur dernière fois – _sa_ dernière fois – avait été bâclée, tortueuse et froide. Cela n'empêchait pas Sherlock d'avoir peur, de littéralement être terrifié d'en oublier chaque instant. De penser que Gabriel pouvait supplanter James, dans son esprit.

Une idée qui ne devait pas avoir cours, pas maintenant. Pas maintenant que Gabriel le dévorait littéralement des yeux et que tout était sur le point de rentrer dans l'ordre.

\- Arrête de parler.

Gabriel sourit davantage et laissa toute espèce de barrière se désagréger, s'étioler. Il se pressa contre son corps, et Sherlock le laissa passer ses mains sur ses flancs, le laissa le déshabiller, et entreprit même de défaire le jean de l'ancien mercenaire, pas intimidé, pas apeuré, pas coupable, absolument pas ivre et défoncé et irresponsable.

La façon dont son corps bougeait - il était plus large d'épaules que James, plus imposant, pas une musculature fine et nerveuse comme celle du criminel, plutôt quelque chose de plus voyant. Les cicatrices courant sur sa peau - James aussi avait le dos zébré de cicatrices. Les sensations – semblables, étranges, complètement différentes, pas si bonnes, pas si _extatiques_ … Les gestes – James n'avait pas peur de le toucher, peur de lui faire comprendre qu'il lui appartenait.

Les pensées se collapsèrent. Réalité, fiction, se mélangèrent. Sherlock gémit, se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de faire une erreur, de prononcer des mots sans cohérence aucune, pour éviter d'en dire trop, ou peut-être pas assez. Il s'accrocha aux épaules de Gabriel sans réellement savoir si tout se passait vraiment pour de vrai, sans savoir s'il ne rêvait pas encore, sans savoir s'il le voulait vraiment, _putain_. Il enregistra les gestes du mercenaire, la façon dont son corps se mouvait, capta les sons et les mots, tout, absolument tout, tout ce qui lui semblait différent. Tout ce qui était incohérent. Tout ce qui s'éloignait de James, tout ce qui ouvrait en lui une faille effroyable, froide et obscure.

Gabriel finit par jouir, et Sherlock sentit un poids, une gêne immense se rassembler dans son ventre. Son corps abandonna la partie, se livra aux gestes du mercenaire, sans que la sensation parasitaire ne s'évacue, sans qu'elle ne disparaisse. Gabriel parla, sans que le détective ne le comprenne, se serra contre lui sans qu'il ne puisse réagir.

« _Love, ne sois pas ordinaire_. »

Oh, non.

Non.

Pas de peine, pas de rancœur, pas de gêne, ni de honte. L'alcool rendait juste ses émotions plus affutées, son comportement plus sensible à son environnement. Non, il ne voulait pas pleurer. Non, il n'avait pas envie de s'enfuir.

Il n'avait pas à se sentir faible, gêné, honteux. Il n'avait pas à penser que par cet acte, il trompait littéralement James, qui l'avait de toute façon quitté depuis plus d'un an. Il n'y avait aucun mal à passer à autre chose. A simplement se laisser aller.

Il répondit au sourire de Gabriel – un sourire tordu, faux, que le mercenaire ne comprit pas – et se serra contre lui, fermant fortement les yeux, laissant la fatigue et l'alcool l'envelopper, lui faire oublier, par le sommeil et pour un temps, combien le gouffre dans son cœur était encore profond.

Tout un monde vibrait encore sous son crâne lorsqu'il daigna ouvrir les yeux, le lendemain. Une mélodie sourde battait à ses tempes, et tout l'alcool ingurgité la veille bataillait encore diablement dans son estomac. Mais, la porte de la chambre était ouverte et une odeur de pain grillé s'infiltrait par l'ouverture, accentuant sa nausée, si bien qu'il ne mit pas longtemps à sortir de son lit.

\- Bien dormi ?

Gabriel lui offrit un sourire, l'invita à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main. Sherlock le détailla un instant, l'observant s'agiter dans son jean, le torse nu, sans crainte, sans gêne, et le détective faillit émettre un commentaire acerbe, avant de se souvenir que oui, il était vrai, lui aussi vivait dans l'appartement depuis quelques semaines. Et, qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble la nuit dernière. _Baisés_ , lui souffla le fantôme essoufflé de James, enfoui quelque part dans son crâne, et cela le fit frissonner, entre nausée et glace.

\- Il faut que tu t'en ailles.

Appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine, le nez plongé dans un grand mug de café, Gabriel ne réagit pas immédiatement, peut-être déjà trop habitué aux frasques du détective. Il sourit, peu inquiet face à l'attitude de Sherlock, les bras croisés autour de sa robe de chambre close, le visage translucide et les yeux explosés et brillants.

\- J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner, tu devrais-

\- Va-t'en.

Cette fois, Gabriel fronça les sourcils, le ton polaire du détective forçant le retour d'une certaine gravité sur son visage. Il posa son mug, se détacha du comptoir. Avança de quelques pas, faisant reculer d'autant Sherlock, qui l'observait avec froideur.

\- Sherlock, qu'est-ce que- ?

\- Je t'ai dit de dégager !

Sa voix claqua dans l'air, dans la chaleur de cette matinée d'Avril, dans la clarté du soleil londonien. Elle se répercuta contre les murs, s'amplifia de son ton furieux et froid, s'accrocha aux pensées, aux gestes. Le visage de Gabriel se ferma, son corps se tendit et Sherlock cru un instant qu'il allait le frapper en voyant sa mâchoire se contracter ainsi, les muscles de son torse s'armer. Mais, toute négativité, agressivité se volatilisa rapidement, Gabriel se contentant de poser un regard sérieux et interrogateur sur lui, entre consternation et compréhension.

\- Pourquoi ?

La question déstabilisa un court instant Sherlock, qui s'attendait bien sûr à peu de résistance et à un départ rapide de Gabriel. Mais, si la tentative restait louable, elle ne parvint qu'à renfrogner davantage l'anglais qui, imperturbable, les poings enfoncés dans les côtes, se contenta d'observer froidement l'homme pour toute réponse.

Quel était le pire ? Le voir si confortablement installé, tellement à l'aise dans ce rôle, tellement fier de se tenir là, à moitié nu, dans _sa_ cuisine, avec _ce_ sourire sur le visage, et ce regard si familier dans les yeux ? Ou, penser à comment ses doigts avaient pu se balader librement sur sa peau, comment il avait pu toucher, goûter, prendre, comme ça, si librement, sans que Sherlock ne le lui interdise ?

Quel était le pire, vraiment ? Penser que James n'était plus là, qu'il ne ferait plus jamais tout cela ? Ou, penser qu'il était finalement simple de le remplacer ?

Sherlock observa l'homme finir son café rapidement, éteindre le gaz, chercher et enfiler son tee-shirt, croisant son regard avec froideur, et un peu de doute aussi. Il observa la colère dans ses yeux verts, une colère brulante, remplie de questions, mais qu'il parvint à garder au fond de lui-même, ses gestes restant mesurés, ses paroles calmes, alors qu'il enfilait ses derniers vêtements et sa veste. La soudaine tendresse et compréhension dans son regard, alors qu'il lui jeta une dernière œillade avant de s'éclipser, fermant calmement la porte, ses pas s'évanouissant rapidement dans le néant, la porte d'entrée se refermant derrière lui presque sans un bruit.

Le silence laissa Sherlock froid, stoïque. Il l'accueillit avec résignation, fatalité. Resserrant ses bras autour de lui, il prit lentement soin de jeter tous les mets préparés, le café encore frais, le thé, et tout le reste. De retour dans sa chambre, il changea les draps, ouvrit les fenêtres, accueillit l'air pollué londonien avec une sorte d'euphorie. Tout, tout pour ne plus y penser.

Tout, pour ne pas avoir à oublier.

« _Tu es tout ce que j'ai, tout ce que je veux_. »

L'eau brûlante lui fait du bien, lui donne l'illusion étrange que ses pensées glissent, quelles s'étiolent. Il s'entoure de ses bras et tremble en pensant que la guérison est encore loin d'être acquise. James est encore un long et profond poison, une donnée qu'il ne parvient pas à effacer, à remplacer. Il est encore profondément implanté dans son crâne, sous sa peau, ressurgissant spontanément et librement, comme un virus, un cheval de Troie à la conscience propre et immuable.

Il se pensait en voie de guérison … Ses plaies ne sont en fait que fraichement cicatrisées, propices à l'infection, à la gangrène. Les fils peuvent se briser et rouvrir la masse sanglante. James peut revenir – ne pas y penser – et tout peut en fait recommencer.

Gabriel ne peut pas et ne pourrait pas comprendre : lui qui souhaite quelque chose dépassant la simple distraction, ne pourrait supporter de cohabiter dans ses pensées avec un autre, Sherlock le sait. Gabriel veut quelque chose de plus, quelque chose que Sherlock sait qu'il ne pourra plus jamais donner (confiance, clairvoyance, patience, amour aveugle), et c'est effrayant. Effrayant, voilà. Du genre : terrifiant. Penser que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait à nouveau avoir un accès si profond à son être tout entier, qu'il pourrait encore se jouer de lui, le bouleverser et le détruire de cette façon. Gabriel veut de la confiance et de la sincérité, Sherlock sait parfaitement qu'il a épuisé tous ces quotas avec James.

Sous l'eau, bercé par les pensées d'un temps pas si révolu et d'un présent qui vogue encore avec le passé, Sherlock a soudain une pensée qui fait mal, qui lui arrache un hoquet, mais qui pourtant se noie de sincérité : il est toujours amoureux de James. Vraiment. Complétement. Oui, s'il devait revenir, il sait qu'il s'empresserait de le rejoindre. Il sait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas longtemps. Il sait que cela ne ferait rien, comparé à la joie – bordel de merde ! – et à la plénitude qu'il ressentirait alors …

Pas envie d'aller de l'avant, d'oublier Berlin, d'oublier Dublin, d'oublier l'enlèvement et ces trois années passées. Pas envie de penser que tout cela a été en vain, que le sexe, l'amour, les morts, tout cela n'était rien. Pas envie de croire, comme d'autres le souhaiteraient, qu'il est possible de s'en remettre et d'aller de l'avant.

Que fait James ? Est-ce qu'il pense aussi à lui ? Est-ce qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre avec lequel jouer ? S'amuse-t-il ? Ou, non ? Rien de tout cela ? Est-ce qu'il baise toujours Moran ? Est-il mort ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait, un jour, peut-être – _s'il te plait s'il te plait s'il te plait_ -, hypothétiquement revenir ?

Hier soir, ce matin, lorsque Gabriel s'est penché sur lui, lorsque leurs lèvres se sont touchées, lorsque leurs corps ont commencés à se mêler … Hier soir, ce matin, Sherlock aurait tant aimé ne pas penser à James. Il aurait aimé ne pas imaginer James à la place de Gabriel, ne pas anticiper les actions de Gabriel comme s'il avait s'agit de James, ne pas avoir besoin de retenir ses gémissements de peur de souffler le prénom de James au lieu de celui de Gabriel.

James ne partira pas. N'est jamais vraiment parti, Sherlock le sait. C'est ce qui est le plus effrayant. C'est ce qui fait le plus mal.

Ce qui est le plus pathétique, en fait.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas, love. Je prendrai soin de ton âme_. »

Tellement, tellement tragique.

 **X**

Le monde tourne sur un axe précis. L'ordre des choses, quelque chose comme cela. Immuable, imperturbable. Quelque chose qui a à voir avec l'harmonisation, la fatalité peut-être aussi, des conneries dans ce style.

Il ne savait pas trop : le savoir avait toujours été quelque chose d'étrange. L'école, l'uniformité, l'intégrité, toutes ces choses bizarres. Etudier et savoir. Pour quoi ? Pour être sûrement le plus beau des pigeons, des moutons, pour passer par la case université, métier sympa et vie rangée. Pour être un peu comme les autres. Pour être le roi des cons au pays des imbéciles.

Il avait toujours vécu entouré par la connaissance. Les « moi, je » interminables et condescendants. Les « je sais que » qui n'en finissaient jamais. Papa, Maman, et tous les autres. Les livres exposés en piles interminables, les expériences s'épanouissants dans chaque recoins de la maison, les colonies d'Eté dédiées aux révisions et aux programmes scientifiques. Toute cette merde accumulée dans chaque parcelle de son organisme. Tous les sermons débiles de sa mère sur la science, la science, et rien que ça. Toutes les choses qui allaient faire de lui un grand homme, s'il daignait seulement les apprendre. Toutes ces connaissances sur des conneries incroyables, toutes ces énormités assimilées et régurgitées.

Les moutons. Tous. Etres informes, dociles, dodelinant de la tête et bêlant sans cesse, sans libre arbitre, sans raison. Les petits moutons tout autour de lui. Qui hurlent, qui brûlent, qui saignent et qui meurent. Qui ne sont en fait que des moutons. Et, qu'on peut sacrifier parfois pour se distraire.

L'ordre des choses, quoi. Ou, quelque chose comme cela.

Pourtant, les moutons sont parfois des loups. Oui, des hybrides, voire des prédateurs, se cachent parfois dans la masse bêlante. Le meilleur moment reste de les jauger. De s'en faire des alliés, ou des ennemis. De voir ce qu'ils ont dans le ventre – parfois, littéralement. Il en connaît quelques-uns, est proche de quelques-uns d'entre eux. Il s'est parfois trompé sur d'autres, les considérant trop tôt comme sien, avant de s'en mordre les doigts. La connexion n'est pas souvent aisée. Les loups mordent, griffent, et tout cela ne finit parfois pas très bien.

Ah, le savoir. Savoir combien de litres de sang contient un corps, combien de temps un mouton met pour se vider totalement de son sang … Savoir qu'on peut continuer à les baiser jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient froids. Des trucs comme ça, quoi. Le _vrai_ savoir, en fait.

Savoir quelle fragrance de parfum porte cette fille, savoir l'aborder, la faire rire et sourire. Savoir déjà qu'il va falloir un verre et dix minutes avant qu'elle accepte d'être emportée dans la ruelle adjacente pour se laisser attraper. Savoir que l'illégalité de la chose – est-ce qu'elle dira oui ? pas important – est une donnée subjective (la norme, les règles, putain de foutaises). Savoir que de toute façon, si ce n'est pas elle, ce sera de toute façon une autre.

Le _putain de_ savoir. Rien à foutre des planètes, des mathématiques, de la philosophie, de la littérature et du reste. Rien à foutre de la physique quantique et de la chimie, des livres et de toutes les pseudos théories mises au point par des putains de connards adeptes de la branlette. Le seul savoir tangible est celui qu'on apprend dans la rue, dans les squats, les casinos, les clubs et les buildings gratinés de pognon. Rien à voir avec Einstein, Descartes et toutes ces conneries. L'argent et le sexe sont les deux seules choses qui ont du sens, en fait.

Il en était certain : ces deux idéaux manquaient à Sherlock. Bon, il s'était rattrapé sur le sexe, okay, génial. Légèrement, du moins. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'imaginer, mais Sherlock devait rester au pieu ce qu'il était en temps normal : ennuyeux. Mais, ce n'était qu'une distraction pour lui, comme l'argent. Non, Sherlock vivait pour … la justice. Un foutu justicier, voilà. Une sorte de mouton avec une cape. Très drôle.

Alors, pourquoi miser sur lui ? Il se posait cette question à chaque fois. Pourquoi y croire ? Ou, plutôt, pourquoi penser que les choses pouvaient être moins insipides, avec lui ? Un connard de psychiatre parlerait du passé, de l'enfance et de toutes ces conneries. De comment des choses non réglées pouvaient ressurgir et faire tout s'effondrer. Oui. Conneries.

En fait, Sherlock restait drôle. A fleur de peau. Sensible. Borderline. Complètement givré. Et, camé. Un très bon mélange, très explosif, qui était drôle à tester, l'avait en fait toujours été. Génial. Un sujet d'expérience enfin digne de ce que Papa et Maman ont toujours voulus lui enseigner. Oh, s'ils savaient, comme ils seraient totalement épouvantés …

Il éteignit son portable, enleva la carte SIM, la micro SD qu'il contenait, et fourra le tout dans la poche intérieure de sa veste de costume. Il glissa une autre carte dans le téléphone, qu'il laissa à vue. Pas envie que des petites mains expertes et fouineuses viennent toucher ce qui ne les regardait pas. Pas envie que ces petits doigts manipulent des informations sensibles. Sur Sherlock, et tout le reste.

Pas envie que les moutons découvrent qu'un loup se cachait parmi eux. Du moins, pas si vite.

* * *

 **Alors ? Okay, les choses vont vite, mais c'est fait exprès. Okay, la dernière partie est louche ... Mais, c'est fait exprès ! :)**

 **Est-ce que cela vous a plus ? Est-ce que vous attendez la suite avec impatience ? ^^**

 **Je vous promets de la poster rapidement. Merci encore à tous, et, n'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le seul salaire de l'auteur ! Bonne soirée !**


	16. QUINZE - Poison

_**Disclaimer**_ **:** Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et l'histoire reviennent à Sir Doyle, le contexte et les personnalités à Messieurs Moffat et Gatiss. Je ne fais que spéculer, user et faire souffrir de biens innocents personnages de fiction.

 _ **Au départ**_ **:** La série "Sherlock", créée et développée par Moffat et Gatiss, pour BBC. Adaptation libre de l'oeuvre littéraire de Doyle, la série transpose l'univers et les personnages au XXIe siècle : "Sherlock Holmes est détective consultant et il accueille comme colocataire le Docteur Watson, un ex médecin de l'armée britannique blessé en Afghanistan. Il aide Scotland Yard à résoudre des enquêtes ardues en utilisant ses dons d'observation et de déduction associés aux technologies actuelles. [...]" (cf. Wikipédia). Série géniale. Acteurs monstrueux. Personnages merveilleux.

 _ **Le speech**_ **:** Il y eu une certaine curiosité, au départ, juste quelque chose d'intriguant, de différent et de spécial, chez cet adolescent un peu étrange, un peu comme lui. Puis, il y eu l'obsession, la folie guidée, la folie abreuvée, celle émergeant dans les profondeurs de sa cellule anglaise, celle que Mycroft Holmes était venu chaque jour alimenter. Sherlock Holmes est là, là, quelque part, et il a envie de jouer. James Moriarty souhaite simplement lui trouver un jeu à la hauteur de son génie. Il ne pensait pas que son plan, bien huilé, parfaitement conçu, pourrait prendre une telle tournure. Il ignorait que l'obsession était devenue à ce point hors de tout contrôle.

 _ **Ce qu'il faut savoir**_ **:** **Sheriarty**. Pur et dur. John/Mary et Mycroft/Lestrade.

 _ **Remerciements**_ **:** Aux lecteurs, aux gens de passage, aux favoris et autres ! Bien sûr, aux reviewers : **mamamia008** , merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis très heureuse que cette fic te plaise, et que ma vision de Sherlock te plaise aussi ! Pour le POV à la fin du chapitre précédent, je ne dirai rien, pas encore. Je commence à semer des indices, mais je vous laisse vous faire vos propres théories, pour le moment ^^. J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant ! ;) **Consulting-Pirate** , merci pour ton commentaire ! Sherlock et James vont en effet finir par se retrouver, bien sûr, mais dans quelles conditions, comment, pourquoi, ça, je n'en dirai pas plus ! ^^ S'ils vont se remettre ensemble ... Si c'est prévu, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! Merci encore pour ta review ! ;) **Lelio** , j'adore ! Je pense que tout le monde a dû penser comme toi (moi la première) ! Sûr que James ne va pas être très content ... Nous le saurons rapidement, mais pas dans ce chapitre-ci. Merci encore pour ta review ! ;) **Talice** , merci beaucoup pour ton avis ! Je suis toujours heureuse de voir de nouveaux lecteurs/reviewers ! J'adore le Sheriarty, je trouve Sherlock et James à la fois dissonants et complémentaires sur bien des aspects. Ecrire sur eux est un régal, et conduit à toutes perspectives et péripéties, ce qui est génial, pour un auteur. Je suis très heureuse que cette fic te plaise ! ^^ A bientôt, j'espère ! Encore un grand merci à vous tous !

 _ **Premières infos sur ce chapitre**_ **:** Cette fic est lancée depuis plus d'un an. Happy birthday ! Et, toujours pas terminée ... Oui, je sais, j'ai déjà mis un bon mois à vous livrer ce chapitre, alors ça n'aide pas. Nouveau job, écrire n'a donc pas été la priorité, je vous l'accorde. Mais, je n'abandonne pas. Il y a trop à dire, trop à faire encore. J'adore cette fic, et je la terminerai donc.

Parlons de ce chapitre. J'avais dit dans le précédent début de chapitre que celui-ci parlerait de James. Finalement, non. Je n'ai pas réussi à le caser. Le prochain, lui, lui sera plus globalement dédié. Et, au fil de l'histoire, nous reviendrons plus en détails et plus régulièrement sur lui. **Ce chapitre reprend l'affaire AGRA, saison 4, épisode 1, donc** **SPOILERS** (vraiment ? Le fandom ayant le moins d'épisodes à se mettre sous la dent peut vraiment manquer une saison entière et risquer de se faire spoiler ? XD). + de Gabriel. + de Sherlock entre deux eaux. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, cela ne finit pas bien. Comme toujours, quoi.

Je ne vous en dit pas plus ..

 _ **A écouter**_ **:** _Killing Loneliness_ de HIM et _Gunshot_ de Lykke Li.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Votre serviteur,

 **AMAZINGmadness**.

* * *

 **SEIZE.**

 **« Poison »**

 **«** _On peut oublier son passé. Cela ne signifie pas que l'on va s'en remettre_. **» Frédéric Beigbeder.**

* * *

Ses doigts entourent la tasse brûlante, s'y brûlent, mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Son regard passe sur le sourire, sur toute la confiance qui émane des yeux verts de Gabriel, et cela le fait sourire à son tour, quelque chose de fin et de sincère qui vient étirer douloureusement ses lèvres.

\- Je vais encore me faire jeter ?

\- Cela ne tient qu'à toi de le savoir.

Le sourire de Gabriel s'agrandit encore, et Sherlock se demande, avec raison, s'il a vraiment bien fait de rappeler l'ancien mercenaire et d'accepter ce … _rendez-vous_. Une initiative qui ne lui ressemble pas. Qui ne lui _ressemblait_ pas. Un geste quelque peu désespéré, peut-être.

Deux semaines après cette soirée, cette nuit, deux semaines à penser et à se maudire, à peu près comme toujours. James est toujours là, comme un poison, comme une coupure sur le palais, jamais vraiment parti, jamais vraiment oublié. Gabriel aussi, quelque part, est resté là : dans les draps, dans sa façon de le regarder et de le voir, dans sa manière d'être. Comme le Yin et le Yang, comme deux phases, deux faces d'une même pièce, opposés mais reliés par un socle commun.

Sherlock n'arrive pas à se résonner, à mettre fin à ces incessantes digressions : James est parti, mais il est éperdument amoureux de lui Gabriel est là, mais il ne se l'imagine pas plus proche encore. Pas possible de reprendre là où tout s'est arrêté. Pas possible de faire comme si rien n'était arrivé. Pas possible de passer à autre chose. Pas possible de simplement tout reprendre à zéro.

Et, pourtant … _Pourtant_.

Gabriel le regarde fixement, sans ciller, sans se préoccuper des gens, de tous ces gens les entourant et les couvant de regards et de murmures, les abreuvant sans le vouloir de leurs conversations insipides et irritantes. Sherlock peut sentir son regard sur lui, ses yeux verts posés avec sérieux, conviction, confiance sur sa personne, comment il détaille son visage, son expression, son corps. Comment il parvient à déchiffrer la fausse impression de détachement que s'est composée le détective, le relâchement factice dans ses membres et dans ses traits, la confiance certaine qu'il tente de faire passer. Aucune chance que l'ancien mercenaire passe à travers cela, croit dans la comédie qu'il tente de mettre en place.

\- Pour la dernière fois, je-

\- Pas besoin de t'excuser. Mary m'a un peu prévenu, je savais dans quoi je m'engageais.

Les lèvres de Sherlock se pincent, légèrement aigri d'entendre ces mots, comment Mary ose parler de toutes ces choses derrière son dos – et coupable d'en ressentir de la colère, sachant bien qu'elle ne fait que s'inquiéter et tenter, en fait, de le protéger. Gabriel fait sûrement semblant de ne pas voir son trouble, car son sourire ne bouge pas, reste inflexible et fier.

\- James Moriarty … Pas facile de vouloir le remplacer, non ? Mais, les défis ne me font pas peur.

Sherlock ne sait pas ce qui le pousse à sourire : l'idiotie de cette phrase – remplacer James ? -, la lueur persistante de jalousie brûlante et d'affect qui éclaire le regard de l'ancien mercenaire, la témérité et la confiance qui le caractérisent. Gabriel n'a pas peur de le brusquer, d'en venir au fait. Et, si Sherlock ressent un bref pincement au cœur en entendant le nom de son ancien amant dans la bouche de son nouveau prétendant – ouch, si peu ressemblant, aïe, totalement proche de tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu éviter -, cette phrase ouvre en fait, dans son esprit, un champ de possibilités qui fait mal et qui lui donne le vertige.

\- Tu ne pourras pas le remplacer.

Ses doigts se serrent autour de la tasse brûlante. Le coup arrive, porte, et Sherlock ne sait pas vraiment s'il s'attend, ou non, à une quelconque réaction de la part de Gabriel. Peut-être à de la colère, ou quelque chose comme ça. Pas, non, surtout pas à le voir sourire, ses yeux verts brillant de défi et de jalousie – ce qui ne l'inquiète pas -, à venir poser sa main près de la sienne, comme une invitation.

\- Peut-être pas. Je peux toujours essayer, non ?

Non. Oui.

Sherlock regarde la main de Gabriel, ses doigts qui viennent frôler les siens, caressants, comme s'il avait déjà acquiescé, comme si-

« _Ne pars pas. Je ne veux pas de toi, mais je n'arrive pas à me passer de toi. Je ne veux pas de ça, mais j'aime tellement lorsque ça arrive. Je déteste lorsque tu m'embrasses, mais j'en redemande encore. Je perds la tête. Tu me rends cinglé. Tout cela est fou et dangereux, tout cela va finir par me tuer, mais je n'en ai rien à faire._ »

Comme si rien de tout cela n'était fou, ou dangereux, ou tout simplement mortel. Comme si rien n'était grave. Pas d'importance. Juste un essai, juste pour voir. Juste un jeu. Juste pour voir.

Sherlock ne s'est jamais senti aussi seul. Aussi perdu. Aussi abandonné. Gabriel sourit, et tout cela a le goût du poison, de la mort et de la fin. Il prend son silence pour un acquiescement et se penche pour l'embrasser, et Sherlock se laisse faire, plus par goût du dégât, du chaos, d'un masochisme qu'il ne se connaissait pas sous toutes ses latitudes.

Le bruit ambiant l'enferme dans un cocon invisible, chaotique, où seules ses pensées vrombissantes ont voix : il ferait mieux d'abandonner, de partir, de s'enfuir, plutôt que d'accepter. Il ne peut rien lui donner, plus rien, car James a tout pris et possède encore tout. Il ne peut plus jouer, plus souffrir, plus s'ouvrir. Il ne peut plus. Il n' _en peut plus_. Les mots de James résonnent dans son crâne, ses propres paroles sont lancinantes et impossibles à effacer. Il n'y a plus rien à sauver, en fait, c'est simple.

Personne ne peut remplacer James. Pas Gabriel, ou même qui que ce soit. James était le seul à pouvoir le distraire, le challenger, l'aimer pour ce qu'il était. Les autres, tous ces autres, ne sont rien. C'est ce que pense Sherlock, et c'est ce qui lui fait le plus mal : l'ordinaire est devenu tellement insipide.

Gabriel cesse le baiser et se recule en observant que son compagnon ne réagit pas. Soupirant en le voyant si froid, si détaché, il se repose dans son siège, l'observe détourner les yeux, conscient que rien n'est gagné, que tout reste encore à faire.

\- On peut aller doucement, ralentir un peu, si tu le-

\- Oui, faisons cela.

Sherlock esquisse un faible sourire, avant de plonger ses lèvres dans son thé, comme mettant fin à la discussion, au débat dans ses pensées, au tiraillement dans son ventre. Il observe à peine l'air interrogateur et un peu concerné de l'ancien mercenaire, laissant le tête-à-tête s'échouer dans le silence et la consternation.

\- Je pourrais peut-être t'aider pour l'affaire, si en tout cas tu penses que c'est …

Le mot échoue dans le silence, dans le vide qui s'est ouvert entre eux. Gabriel n'est peut-être pas si dupe, et peut-être pas si combatif, tout compte fait. Certes, il n'a toujours pas lâché sa main – Sherlock trouve même qu'il serre ses doigts un peu trop fort autour des siens -, mais le doute dans son regard se fait plus présent, plus tenace.

\- Utile ? Ca le serait.

Ce qui n'est définitivement pas un mensonge. Il piétine sur l'affaire AGRA depuis des semaines : Alexander mort, une taupe au Gouvernement, la Géorgie si loin et pas encore explorée … Sherlock ne sait pas vraiment par où commencer, ce qui est un comble. Il faut dire que tout cela a pris un tour insoupçonné : il y a encore quelques semaines, il pensait que les bustes de Thatcher et leur disparition été dus à un tour de James, toujours très créatif lorsqu'il s'agit de le faire tourner en rond. Quelle déception de se voir revenir en arrière, de se voir tiré vers le passé de Mary, dans les problèmes de couple de John et dans toute cette atmosphère poisseuse de secrets et de perfidies dans laquelle Mycroft vogue depuis des années …

Cela a été suffisant pour le ralentir, pour le mettre en faute : la taupe n'est pas la bonne et, Sherlock a beau se creuser les méninges, il n'en voit pas d'autre.

Gabriel est un bon enquêteur. Il a travaillé pour la CIA, un temps, avant de se mettre à son propre compte. Il a été dans les forces spéciales de l'armée américaine. Il sait ce qu'il fait, et il sait comment s'y prendre. Il est intelligent, raisonné et futé. Son sourire invite à se livrer, à parler, à faire confiance, mais ses yeux sont parfois vifs et tranchants, à la fois attentifs et … En fait, Sherlock ne sait pas. Il se dégage de Gabriel des choses étranges, ambiguës, attirantes et inquiétantes, parfois. Cela ne dérange pas le détective de tout connaitre de lui. Il a vécu dans le mystère avec James, et s'y est habitué.

Travailler avec lui, donc, n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Faire plus encore est … étrangement concevable. Ce qui l'amène au précipice de l'horreur. Penser qu'ils pourraient continuer, penser qu'il pourrait se réveiller chaque matin à ses côtés ?

\- Sherlock, est-ce que tu veux vraiment qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous ?

La question ne le prend pas tant que cela au dépourvu. Bien sûr, devant ses doutes, son engouement limité, Gabriel a su traduire ses réticences. Il fait tourner sa large cup de café en carton entre ses mains, ne le quittant pas des yeux, et la fixité de son regard est finalement quelque chose que Sherlock parvient à assimiler, à s'approprier, car il ne s'interroge pas de le voir le dévorer presque du regard, lorsqu'il ose à son tour le regarder en face.

\- Je …

Les mots se perdent, se confondent. Il bute un temps sur les formulations à choisir, à prononcer. Il ne sait pas lui-même qu'elle peut être sa réponse. Il y a d'un côté James et son cœur bousillé. De l'autre, l'ennui, la drogue, l'alcool, la solitude, les cauchemars, qui l'ont mené à une lame de rasoir et aux urgences, une nuit de St Sylvestre. Gabriel ne pourra certainement pas remplacer James, peut-être pas, mais Sherlock a-t-il réellement besoin de rester seul ? De revivre la perte, l'ennui, le doute, la solitude ?

La cicatrice sur son avant-bras est encore si visible. Ce qu'elle cache est encore à vif. Il a besoin de guérir. Il est peut-être temps de guérir.

Gabriel desserre sa prise sur sa main, ses doigts lâchent les siens, alors que son visage vient doucement s'assombrir. Poussé d'une bouffée de panique, Sherlock vient rattraper sa main d'un geste vif, laisse ses doigts venir s'emmêler aux siens.

\- Ce que je ressens est nouveau et difficile à gérer. Il va me falloir du temps, je pense. Mais, cela ne veut pas dire que je te repousse. Il faut juste que tu sois tout à fait clair sur la situation, que tu comprennes que …

\- Que tu as du mal à passer à autre chose ?

Le sourire de Gabriel est revenu, et il est plus tendre, plus sincère encore. La peau de ses mains est rêche – Sherlock se souvient bien du contact sur sa peau -, mais son pouce vient caresser sa paume, ce qui est à la fois rassurant et électrique. Le détective sourit à son tour, sentant ses défenses s'abaisser, laissant le geste le happer, et hoche la tête en signe d'affirmation.

\- Je te l'ai dit : on peut aller doucement. Tu me plais énormément, vraiment. Tu es un génie et tu es putain de sexy, alors je vais pas te laisser tomber comme ça. On va aller au rythme que tu souhaites, ça me va très bien.

Le cœur de Sherlock s'accélère un peu, son sourire se fait plus sincère, ce que Gabriel n'a aucun mal à percevoir. Gabriel ne remplacera pas James, c'est un fait.

Personne ne le pouvait.

Mais, qui le jugerait d'essayer ?

 **X**

\- Tu devrais te méfier de lui.

Sherlock releva à peine les yeux de son écran face à l'entrée impromptue de Mary, qui déposa une Rosamund babillante sur le canapé à ses côtés sans lui demander son avis.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi.

L'anglaise leva les yeux un instant, souriante, délestant rapidement sa fille de son manteau et de son bonnet, avant de la tendre à Sherlock, qui l'accueillit dans ses bras sans rechigner.

\- Gabriel n'est pas vraiment celui que tu penses.

Ah. L'heure des sermons était apparemment arrivée. Sherlock soupira, délaissa son téléphone portable pour mieux asseoir Rosamund sur ses genoux – qui se mit à tirer avec joie sur ses boucles brunes savamment décoiffées -, posant un regard désintéressé sur la jeune femme blonde qui l'observait avec une certaine gravité.

Comment l'avait-elle appris ? Un mystère. Le rendez-vous au café datait d'i peine deux semaines, Gabriel vivait toujours à l'étage, Ajay, Mary et lui ne s'étaient pas croisés depuis et Sherlock n'en avait parlé à personne.

\- Comment- ?

\- Mrs Hudson a décrit à John de manière bien trop explicite tous les bruits et gémissements qu'elle parvenait à capter de son propre appartement.

Ah.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Le pauvre est traumatisé.

Un sourire vint étirer le coin des lèvres du détective, se reflétant au même moment sur le visage de Mary. Sherlock se sentait un peu en colère contre lui-même d'avoir été si peu discret, mais la tête de John avait dû être quelque chose à voir, l'imaginer était bien assez, en fait, et cela lui fut tout à fait suffisant pour le moment.

Il fallait être plus discret. Voilà.

\- Je t'en prie, Mary, tu ne vas pas également-

\- Il est … Sherlock, je n'essaye pas de te faire la morale, je me fiche bien de ta vie sexuelle et de la façon dont tu souhaites la remplir, mais-

\- Mary, s'il te plait …

Rosamund les observait avec ses grands yeux rieurs, les doigts toujours fourrés dans les cheveux de Sherlock, qu'elle maltraitait avec enthousiasme, complètement inconsciente de la vague de gêne et de honte qui monta de son parrain sous les mots très dirigés de Mary.

Si elle se permit de sourire des joues soudainement rouges de Sherlock, son visage se rembrunit rapidement, et le détective éprouva un certain malaise à la voir si sérieuse et insistante sur le sujet. Elle sembla hésiter un instant, choisissant avec précaution ses prochains mots, comme si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire allait être important ou, au choix, particulièrement éprouvant. Peut-être un peu des deux.

\- Gabriel est parfois un peu … brutal.

\- Brutal ?

\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire, non ? Un peu … entreprenant.

Entreprenant ?

Oui, en fait, Sherlock voyait bien où elle voulait en venir : il en avait eu une nouvelle preuve pas plus tard que la veille au soir.

Ils allaient lentement, ne se côtoyaient que rarement, bien que vivant ensemble. Ils passaient des étapes, tentaient de ralentir certains aspects de leur relation. Sherlock faisait semblant de ne pas se questionner sur ces journées que Gabriel pouvaient passer hors de l'appartement, et Gabriel faisait sûrement comme si l'ombre de Moriarty ne planait pas entre eux, et tout un tas d'autres choses. Ils mangeaient parfois ensemble, s'apprivoisaient, apprenaient à se connaitre. Ils sortaient, un peu. Ils construisaient lentement. Ils allaient lentement. Mais, pour le sexe, ça, c'était une autre histoire.

Gabriel n'avait eu aucun état d'âme à répandre sur le sol sa dernière expérience, sur laquelle il travaillait paisiblement, la veille, pour pouvoir ensuite le prendre contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Vraiment aucune arrière-pensée. Si c'était là qu'elle voulait en venir, ce n'était, pour Sherlock, pas la chose à craindre le plus chez lui.

\- D'accord.

\- Non, Sherlock, non. Pas « d'accord ». Je crois que tu ne comprends pas _bien_. Il faut que tu fixes des limites avec lui, que tu fasses attention. Il a eu des problèmes, par le passé. Ca n'apparait pas dans les dossiers que le MI-6 a sur lui, j'ai vérifié, mais … Protèges-toi. De lui. Réfléchis bien à ce que tu comptes faire.

Les sourcils de Sherlock se froncèrent, alors que l'interrogation montait lentement, à ces mots. Fixer des limites ? Des _problèmes_ ? Sûrement une allusion à de quelconques violences … Domestiques ? Conjugales ? Gabriel n'était pas un enfant de cœur, mais il restait sensiblement bon et globalement protecteur. Sherlock ne connaissait pas les statistiques à ce sujet – rien de tout cela ne l'intéressait, en fait -, mais il doutait fort de ces allusions. Cela sonnait mal, comme une fausse note dans une partition parfaite, et cela fit douter le détective un instant sur les intentions de son amie.

Mary tentait-elle de le protéger ? De lui faire passer un message ? Du style, « ne fais rien que tu ne regretteras par la suite » ? Du genre, « ne vas pas trop vite et laisse-toi le temps ? » Tentait-elle de le décourager, de l'empêcher de commettre une nouvelle erreur ? Ou, voulait-elle tout simplement s'épargner de nouveaux drames et péripéties au cas où l'histoire dégénère et qu'il se retrouve à nouveau seul, abandonné de Gabriel, et le cœur en miettes ?

Est-ce que John et Mary cherchaient à s'épargner trop de tracas ? L'idée le renfrogna, semblait un peu trop loufoque et peut-être paranoïaque, mais … Elle s'imprima tout de même de manière tenace dans ses pensées.

\- Je sais ce que je fais, Mary. Cela n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'ai pu vivre avec James. Je contrôle la situation, et je te prie de me croire et de te mêler de ce qui te regarde.

\- Sherlock-

\- Mary, tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter.

Sa voix claqua dans l'air, résonna dans l'appartement devenu bien rapidement silencieux. Le ton froid du détective fit hausser un sourcil de Mary, la poussa à son tour à se refermer, à simplement soupirer et à faire briller une lueur de colère et de soucis mêlés dans son regard. Rosamund avait cessée de tirer sur les cheveux de Sherlock et les observait, comme comprenant que quelque chose de sérieux se tramait et qu'il valait mieux s'en tenir à une observation silencieuse de la scène.

Sherlock su immédiatement qu'il avait vexé la jeune femme : celle-ci se leva brusquement, et lui arracha presque sa fille des bras, sous les plaintes immédiates de cette dernière. Elle entreprit de remettre le manteau de la petite et le sien, et fut sur le point de partir bien avant que Sherlock ai pu esquisser le moindre geste, à la fois surpris et gêné de la vitesse à laquelle cette conversation avait pu dégénérer.

\- Mary, je-

\- Ce que tu ressens est compréhensible. Je comprends : Gabriel est parfait, semble parfait. Et, il n'est pas Moriarty, c'est vrai, il en est même loin. Mais, il faut que tu comprennes, que tu te _rendes comptes_ qu'il est parfois trop exigeant avec les autres. Il en veut parfois trop. Il sait ce qu'il veut, et sait comment l'obtenir. Il est un leader, un tueur, et tu ne dois pas l'oublier, la manipulation et la violence sont son lot. Il faut que … Je ne sais pas comment te le dire simplement, te le faire comprendre, mais-

\- Tu as aussi été une tueuse. Tu as travaillé avec lui. Et, tu as eu droit à une seconde chance.

Mary pinça les lèvres, soudainement devenue pâle, si sérieuse que Sherlock sentit un frisson remonter le long de son dos, alors que ses pensées et son imagination venaient à s'emballer. Qu'est-ce qui effrayait Mary ? Qu'est-ce qui la poussait à dire de telles choses, à le mettre en garde de cette manière ? Qu'est-ce que Gabriel avait pu faire qui soit à ce point répréhensible ?

\- Certaines personnes ne méritent pas de seconde chance, Sherlock.

La phrase laissa un instant le détective contemplatif, pensif. Ce qu'elle avançait était étrange, surtout venant d'elle, elle qui avait abusé des chances offertes et des chemins détournés pour y parvenir. Cela fit monter en lui un peu de colère, mais surtout beaucoup de questions. Gabriel cachait quelque chose, ce qui n'était pas nouveau, mais c'était une chose qui semblait blesser Mary, la rendre totalement furieuse et hors de contrôle, à son sujet. Ils avaient partagés un passé commun, il y avait donc bien des secrets enfouis dans leurs embrassades, dans leurs mots, dans leurs regards. Mary, Ajay et Gabriel partageaient des choses inconnues des autres, et si Sherlock ne cherchait pas réellement à décrypter ces mystères-là, il semblait bien qu'il y serait, de toute façon, rapidement confronté.

Mary cala la petite Rosamund dans ses bras, avant de s'emparer de son portable. Les rues de Londres étaient bondées, la météo devenant plus propice à la flânerie, si bien qu'elle héla le premier taxi qui passa, lui indiquant immédiatement l'adresse son domicile. Entre deux sourires à Rosamund et deux paroles au chauffeur, elle prit un instant pour composer un message, et l'envoyer. Etait-ce pourtant son rôle ? Etait-ce là une réelle preuve de dévotion, de fidélité, ou un nouvel éclat porté à sa loyauté ? Sherlock ne parlait plus à Mycroft, et bien que l'ainé surveille encore étroitement son cadet, il n'y avait plus aucun dialogue, plus aucun échange entre eux. La situation était-elle réellement si désespérée pour qu'elle en appelle à de telles mesures ? Elle soupira, soucieuse, le regard tourné vers le paysage défilant rapidement sous ses yeux : oui, elle en était certaine.

 **X**

Mycroft écouta docilement. Chose assez rare, il n'interrompit pas la jeune femme, qui raconta l'histoire sans prendre de détours, ni s'appesantir sur les détails. Il nota quelques passages, quelques phrases dans un carnet qu'il referma très vite ensuite. L'expression de son visage ne laissa rien passer, rien qui aurait pu donner à Mary la moindre illusion qu'il comprenait la gravité de la situation, ou qu'il s'en sente même un tant soit peu concerné.

Mary parla de Sherlock, de Gabriel. De leur relation. De ce qu'elle en comprenait. De ses doutes. Des secrets qu'elle gardait au nom de son ami depuis déjà trop longtemps. De ce que Molly lui avait confié. De Moriarty.

Elle parla des plaintes accumulées contre Gabriel. Elle parla des rumeurs. Elle parla de la violence qui brûlait ses entrailles, qui parfois explosait au grand jour, éclaboussant tous ceux à proximité, les détruisant. Elle parla de l'envie de Sherlock de brûler, encore maintenant. Elle parla de son insouciance, de ce sentiment d'autodestruction qui enflammait jusqu'au moindre de ses regards. Elle parla de la façon dont ce cocktail allait bientôt se mélanger, éléments instables s'empoisonnant mutuellement, comment tout allait finir par imploser, comment tout allait encore finir en tragédie.

\- Sherlock ne m'écoutera pas. Et, il va de toute façon bien mieux depuis-

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas parlé depuis des semaines ! Gabriel vit avec lui, ils sont-

\- Mary, je vous en prie.

\- Sherlock est toujours amoureux de Moriarty. Vous le savez, la Terre entière est au courant, bordel, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Ça ne lui passera pas, malgré tout ce que vous pouvez penser. Gabriel ne changera pas ça, malgré ce que lui peut croire. Et, lorsqu'il s'en rendra compte …

Mycroft remua étrangement dans son siège, ses doigts pianotant nerveusement sur son bureau vernis. Il observait Mary avec attente, inquiétude, froideur. Il l'observait avec une intensité immobile qui provoquait, chez elle, une certaine colère.

\- Que voudriez-vous que je fasse ? L'empêcher de le revoir ? Les séparer, exiler l'un ou l'autre ? Tuer Gabriel, peut-être ?

\- Cessez de faire l'enfant. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

Mycroft haussa un sourcil, comme invitant la jeune femme à continuer, ce qu'elle fit après un nouveau soupir.

\- Moriarty est parti pour une raison claire, et vous êtes le seul à la connaitre. Est-ce que vous la jugez toujours d'actualité ?

Un court silence s'installa, suffisant pour remplir toutes les certitudes de Mary, tous ses doutes, aussi. Elle se redressa au moment où Mycroft reprenait contenance, se levant de son siège à son tour, le visage à nouveau fermé et ayant perdu toute forme de surprise et de regret.

\- Je ne-

\- Mycroft, c'est à vous de voir. Je suis juste venue vous exprimer mes doutes et mes craintes, vous pouvez les prendre au sérieux ou non, faites-en ce que vous voulez. S'il devait arriver quelque chose, je protégerais Sherlock de mon mieux, je vous le promets. Mais, et j'en suis certaine, vous pouvez faire aussi quelque chose de votre côté. Vous pouvez tout arranger.

Arranger les choses.

La porte de son bureau se referma derrière Mary et Mycroft se laissa retomber dans son siège. Le cuir craqua, le silence retomba, il soupira. Un soupir empli de découragement, et d'une colère rendue lasse et épuisée.

Arranger les choses : son fardeau, son sacerdoce, son devoir. Maintenir la paix et l'ordre. Maintenir leur famille à flots. Corriger les erreurs, effacer les maladresses, adoucir les torts, enterrer les horreurs.

Il lui faut du courage pour attraper son portable et composer le numéro qu'il connait par cœur, maintenant. Un geste qui abat et soumet son ego à la torture, un mouvement qu'il répète, qu'il remet et finit par exécuter après de longues minutes d'hésitation. La tonalité retentit dans le combiné comme sonne un certain glas.

Mais, il sait que c'est tout ce qu'il peut faire, pour l'instant.

 **X**

Gabriel dévisageait la vieille femme avec une hargne que Sherlock ne lui avait jamais vue. Une colère transpirante, angoissante, emplissait l'air de sa charge électrique, laissant le détective plus nerveux encore qu'à l'accoutumée. Amo, enfin, c'était elle : la scripte, la secrétaire, la laissée pour compte. Celle qui observait les poissons pour se détendre après le travail. Celle qui s'était payé une résidence secondaire avec l'argent amassé par tous les secrets vendus pendant des années. Celle qui avait vendue AGRA, et par là-même fait tuer Alexander et torturer Ajay et Gabriel.

Emmener le mercenaire n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. L'impliquer était sûrement la plus mauvaise chose à faire. AGRA avait été une famille, un jour, et cette femme s'était évertuée, sans y penser, sans vraiment y prêter une quelconque attention, à la piller, à la détruire et l'annihiler. Juste pour un peu d'argent. Juste en passant un coup de fil.

Sherlock se sentait nerveux, plein de colère et d'adrénaline, plein d'arrogance, aussi. Enivré par la « chasse », enivré d'avoir Gabriel à ses côtés, enivré d'y être enfin arrivé, de pouvoir encore déduire et résoudre après des mois passés à simplement tenter.

Enivré de pouvoir montrer qui il était, ce dont il était capable. Enivré de simplement pouvoir revivre tout cela _avec quelqu'un_.

\- Vous savez que vous ne pourrez pas vous échapper.

Les mots de Gabriel étaient calmes, mais remplis d'une acidité paralysante. La vieille femme ne se démonta pourtant pas, leur offrant un sourire qui n'éclaira pas ses yeux. Sherlock en déduisit bien des choses, s'avança même d'un pas pour jouer de son avance, mais elle haussa les épaules avant de se tourner vers lui, l'observant avec un sourire que Sherlock ne comprit pas immédiatement.

\- Sherlock Holmes … Vous êtes-vous amusé ?

\- Je ne vois pas où se trouve l'amusement dans tout ceci.

Les mains de la femme tremblaient, preuve de son alcoolisme flagrant, mais pas de sa peur, en fait, qu'elle camouflait parfaitement, ou ne ressentait peut-être même pas, au choix. Difficile de savoir. Elle émit un petit bruit, entre lassitude et amusement, comme si elle riait seule d'une blague faite maintes fois, seule à comprendre le comique de cette scène presque surnaturelle.

Les reflets bleutés de l'aquarium éclairaient la situation d'un aspect étrange : les peaux, les yeux, étaient modifiés, éclatants, irréels. Les couleurs se mélangeaient, s'épousaient. Gabriel était beau, ainsi, et la rage dans ses yeux brillait d'éclats incroyables, en fait. Dos à la vitre, leur suspecte apparaissait venue d'ailleurs, presque sortie d'un cauchemar. Le sourire hideux qui se peignit sur son visage tira un frisson d'angoisse chez Sherlock.

\- J'aime les aquariums. Celui-ci en particulier. Il me rappelle la mer, les côtes. Le vent d'Est qui se lève.

Elle se mit à rire, soudainement, agitée de soubresauts, portant une main tremblante à ses lèvres sous cet assaut d'une hilarité toute personnelle, qui laissa Gabriel et Sherlock entre agacement et perplexité. L'ancien mercenaire tourna un regard inquisiteur vers le détective, qui ne fit en fait qu'hausser les épaules, ne sachant ni si ses paroles avaient un quelconque sens, ni s'il souhaitait vraiment en comprendre les tenants et aboutissants.

Vent d'Est ? Une référence à quelque chose qui gratta sa mémoire, s'alluma presqu'immédiatement dans ses pensées. Il la remisa pour plus tard, à la fois agacé et las de voir la situation tirer sur la longueur.

\- La police ne va pas tarder. Vous allez être arrêtée et jugée. Vos petites manigances risquent de vous coûter cher.

Elle se mit cette fois très franchement à rire. Une hilarité qui laissa les deux amants d'autant plus perplexes.

\- Vous trouvez ça _drôle_ ?

Sherlock pouvait presque entendre les dents de Gabriel grincer, tant sa mâchoire semblait contractée sous la colère. Il paraissait hors de lui, les yeux brûlants, le corps tendu vers la vieille femme, prêt à en découdre, prêt à se jeter sur elle. Sherlock ne savait pas encore s'il devait simplement le laisser faire ou le retenir.

Le bruit d'une course précipitée interrompit ses pensées, comme l'élan de Gabriel. Sherlock accueillit Mary avec un hochement de tête, légèrement soulagé de la voir immédiatement se placer entre lui et Gabriel, et retenir du bras son ancien partenaire, comprenant instantanément la situation.

\- La police est en route. John a prévenu Lestrade et Mycroft.

Sherlock hocha la tête, pinçant un instant les lèvres, mécontent, en entendant le prénom de son frère. L'acidité qui s'enroula immédiatement autour de ses entrailles, qui s'écoula dans son ventre, lui donna un élan de confiance, d'arrogance et de colère. Mycroft, Mycroft, Mycroft. Toujours là quand il le fallait, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours là à le suivre, à l'épier, dans toutes les situations possibles …

Il se tourna vers la vieille femme et la jaugea un court instant, méprisant, bouffé de colère et d'une adrénaline frelatée, rongé par le nuage habituel de solitude et de rage qui accompagnait chaque mention actuelle de son ainé. Il laissa Mary à Gabriel, la laissa tenter de le calmer, tenter de le ramener quelques pas en arrière, de l'apaiser. Il les laissa et en profita pour faire un pas en avant, enivré, toujours, constamment, dévoré par l'enquête, envahi par le pouvoir.

\- Vous allez passer de très longues années en prison. Vous allez perdre tout ce que vous avez mis tant de temps à construire, sur les ruines de toutes les vies que vous avez gâchées pour satisfaire votre insatiable soif de confort et d'estime. Ils vont vous mettre dans une petite cellule, dans une très grande prison sécurisée, où votre addiction à l'alcool sera soignée d'un sevrage total et immédiat, ce qui va vous rendre complétement folle, vraiment, croyez-moi. Vous y mourrez peut-être. Sûrement. Et, comme vous n'avez aucune famille, ni enfants, ni mari, vous y mourrez certainement seule. Est-ce que tout cet argent, tous ces secrets, valaient finalement la peine ?

Il cracha sa colère, observant avec délectation le visage de la vieille femme se contracter, pâlir, perdre ses couleurs et tout simplement s'effondrer. Ses mains tremblèrent davantage, et cela ne parvint qu'à contenter le détective, entre toutes autres choses, à le faire sourire sous cet assaut victorieux et triomphal. Il avait gagné. L'affaire était bouclée. Il avait réussi.

\- Sherlock.

Il tourna la tête, souriant toujours, pour croiser le regard désapprobateur de Mary, sa moue affligée, tiraillée de surprise et de déception. Cela lui fit perdre un instant sa confiance, ses certitudes. Mais, le regard que lui jeta Gabriel, enflammé, approbateur, fut suffisant pour lui faire penser que ses mots avaient été justes.

\- La peine ?

Le détective tourna à nouveau son regard vers Amo, et ne fut pas surpris de la voir tenir une arme entre ses mains tremblantes, contrairement à Mary et Gabriel, qu'il sentit se rapprocher dans son dos. Loin d'être apeuré, Sherlock sourit à ce retournement de situation, avisant le maintien et la posture de la femme, et sa manière de viser avec jubilation.

\- Bien sûr, cela en valait la peine, Mr Holmes.

\- Baissez cette arme. Vous êtes tellement en manque que vous ne parviendrez même pas à me toucher. Vous n'allez faire qu'effrayer inutilement nos principaux témoins.

Sherlock embrassa d'un geste l'espace, le clos rond qui les enveloppait, les bassins alentours où grouillaient les espèces aquatiques les plus diverses. Il voguait entre extase et rage, le sang bouillant et le sourire aux lèvres, comme un gamin le jour de Noël, peut-être. Il observa avec dédain le visage de la vieille femme se contracter, sa lèvre supérieure se rétracter, s'armer d'un sourire sévère et dangereux.

Soudainement, sa main ne trembla plus. Plus autant. Son maintien se fit plus droit, plus sûr, sa posture plus assurée. Elle visa d'une manière claire et simple, d'une façon qui étouffa toute joie, toute extase, toute pensée. Le sourire de Sherlock s'évanouit.

\- Le vent d'Est se lève, Mr Holmes. Je suis sûre que vous pouvez l'entendre, désormais.

Le coup partit. Il claqua dans l'air, se répercuta contre les vitres. Il couvrit les pas précipités de John, Lestrade et Mycroft, il couvrit les sirènes de police, il couvrit les rires et les cris. Un coup, une balle. Aucune chance d'y survivre.

Aucune. Tir à bout portant. Idiotie de s'être laissé berné. Idiotie de s'être approché. Tir mortel. Balle d'un calibre moyen, suffisant pour sectionner et éclater tout sur son passage. Et, s'enfoncer dans sa peau et ses chairs comme dans du beurre.

Drôle de situation : elle pouvait rappeler celle vécue des mois plus tôt, lorsque Mary lui avait tiré dessus. D'ailleurs, Sherlock savait que, s'il tournait la tête à cet instant précis, James serait là. Comme un charmant émissaire de la Mort, le James de son palais mental serait là pour l'empêcher de trop souffrir, pour l'emmener et l'enfermer à double tour, loin de la souffrance et de la solitude. James serait là, enfin, encore, et tout irait bien.

Il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur de sa main, près de la sienne, le poids de son regard sur lui. Il pouvait presque sentir, déjà, la balle entrer dans sa chair et s'y frayer un chemin.

Il pouvait, il pouvait, il allait. Amo venait de lui tirer dessus, visant la poitrine, le cou, quelque chose comme ça. Elle lui avait tiré dessus alors que Gabriel souriait, alors que Mary s'inquiétait, alors qu'il paradait – encore -, qu'il jouait – toujours – avec le destin. Pourquoi bouger ? S'écarter du chemin ? Il pouvait presque sentir les doigts de James contre les siens, et qui aurait vraiment envie de s'en éloigner ? Pas lui. Pas encore. Son cœur n'avait pas battu si fort depuis des mois, et c'est comme s'il se mettait à vivre à nouveau.

\- Sherlock !

Bouger. Evoluer. S'en sortir.

Pour se retrouver toujours au même point : amoureux de James au point d'en crever. Amoureux de lui au point de se laisser emporter par les mirages de son esprit malade. Amoureux au point de délaisser la réalité, la vie, même, de tout abandonner, de s'abandonner soi-même.

Pas amoureux : complètement obsédé. Complètement cinglé. La même force, à peu de choses près.

Il pouvait presque enlacer les doigts de James, les serrer entre les siens, fermer sa main et ne plus jamais lâcher prise. Il y était presque, tellement près du but qu'il en étouffait, entre joie et angoisse, qu'il perdit un peu pied.

La douleur le réveilla. Une douleur incroyable qui explosa au mauvais endroit, dans son bras, puis qui s'étendit à tout son flanc lorsqu'il se retrouva plaqué au sol, écrasé sous le poids d'un autre qui l'avait délibérément écarté de la trajectoire du tir.

La mort. Pas pour aujourd'hui.

Aussi vite qu'elle fut apparue, la présence de James s'évanouit. Il n'y avait plus que le sol, contre un côté de son visage, le choc l'ayant légèrement assommé, et le parfum de Gabriel et le poids de son corps sur le sien. Juste cela. Peut-être aussi des cris. Oui, sûrement.

\- C-C'est bon, je vais-

\- Mary !

Ah, merde. _Quoi_ ?

Il ravala ses mots, sa douleur. Il trouva la force de pousser Gabriel, de simplement l'éloigner de lui et l'empêcher de trop s'approcher, de toucher son bras douloureux, de tenter de le détourner de ce qu'il se passait.

Mary était à terre. Elle saignait. Beaucoup. Pourquoi ?

\- Mary, tout va bien se passer. Greg ! Une ambulance ! Mary, Mary, respire, voilà, je vais tenter de- Oh mon Dieu, s'il te plait, respire, ça va aller …

John était penché sur elle, les doigts maculés de sang. Il tentait de stopper l'hémorragie, celle provoquée par la balle, celle déclenchée par la balle qu'il aurait dû se prendre mais que Mary avait reçue, finalement, sous la volonté de Gabriel de l'éloigner de la trajectoire. Une balle qu'Amo avait tirée pour le faire taire. Pour le punir. Une balle qui lui avait été entièrement destinée.

Sherlock sentit la nausée monter, la bile se presser au fond de sa gorge. Il se redressa rapidement, vacillant sur ses pieds, ignorant le soutien que se pressa de lui apporter Gabriel, le repoussant même violemment dans un cri étranglé.

Quel idiot, putain, quel idiot … Qu'avait-il _fait_ ?

\- J-John, ça-

\- Ne parle pas. Ne parle pas, économise-toi. L'ambulance va arriver. Ils vont pouvoir … Mary, reste avec moi.

Sa faute. Bien sûr. Le sang venait déjà s'écouler sur le béton armé, formant une aura difforme sur le sol, les entourant, recouvrant John et Mary, recouvrant absolument tout. Sherlock n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Les informations remontaient, se bloquaient, répétaient le même schéma. Sang, Mary, balle, Amo, John. Mary touchée, mortellement, peut-être. En train de mourir. De mourir. Par _sa_ faute.

De l'autre côté, escortée par deux hommes en uniforme, Amo ricanait, la confiance revenue sur ses traits, les yeux tournés vers la scène. Sherlock ressentit une rage indicible, transcendante et douloureuse gravir le chemin de ses sens, l'envie de tuer, vraiment, venant refaire surface dans ses veines. Comme avec Magnussen, la rage le poussa à faire un pas en avant, encore, mais son élan fut coupé par Gabriel qui, cette fois, l'empêcha de se jeter sur la vieille femme en le ceinturant au niveau de la taille. Un geste qui provoqua de nouveau l'hilarité de la vieille femme.

\- Je ne vous ai pas tué, mais cela en valait la peine. Vous allez me haïr, Mr Holmes, je le sais bien. Un mal pour un bien, peut-être. Ne m'en jugez pas trop sévèrement, je vous en prie. Je ne suis, après tout, qu'une secrétaire. Votre poison est ailleurs.

La phrase, la tirade, le sourire qui l'accompagna, laissa Sherlock soufflé dans son élan, dans sa rage, dans sa haine. Quelque chose sonnait, quelque chose se rappelait à lui. Il dévisagea Amo, observa son regard, son sourire, l'inflexion de ses lèvres, la trajectoire de ses yeux et, vraiment, vraiment, tout finit par exploser à l'intérieur de lui.

« _Votre frère, voilà la teneur de votre poison_. »

Magnussen. Amo.

 _Mycroft_.

\- Mary !

Le tableau d'ensemble était douloureux. Voir était insoutenable. Entendre était pire encore. Sherlock ne comprenait pas, n'arrivait pas à comprendre, à intégrer. Amo fut emmenée dans un ricanement sonore, une sortie digne d'un vilain de conte, alors que John tentait de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas s'effondrer, de simplement compresser la blessure sur la poitrine de Mary et d'espérer, ainsi, la sauver.

\- Sherlock, tu vas te blesser davantage, arrête de te débattre …

La voix de Gabriel était irritante, sa présence l'étouffait. Entre ses bras, il pensait exploser, incapable de s'échapper, presque claustrophobe à l'idée de l'enfermement et de la proximité de l'ancien mercenaire. Sa poigne était néanmoins assez forte pour l'empêcher de se soustraire, voire de carrément s'effondrer, tant ses jambes semblaient molles et sans force sous lui. La plaie sur son bras saignait beaucoup, et cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance : la douleur, même, ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre.

L'ambulance arriva, les secours se précipitèrent. Dans l'esprit vide de Sherlock s'accumula des données étranges de temps d'arrivée des secours sur les lieux des principaux accidents aux alentours, ces six derniers mois. Des statistiques futiles. Il se vit repousser un médecin souhaitant l'examiner avec hargne, repousser Gabriel d'une remarque acerbe. Il se vit simplement courir derrière le brancard, derrière Mary et John, derrière ses amis et la vie qui s'éloignait.

L'espoir futile. L'angoisse terrifiante, paralysante. Beaucoup de sang perdu, des organes peut-être touchés. La vie, la vie, qui s'enfuyait rapidement, qui teintait tout de rouge et de désespoir.

Mary s'était évanouie. John tenait toujours sa main, mais avait laissé les soins d'urgence aux médecins et infirmiers rapidement dépêchés par Mycroft. Sherlock ne l'avait jamais vu si désespéré, si blanc. Il paraissait avoir pris plusieurs années. Son visage, son expression, tout était inédit. Avec un idiot pincement au cœur, dans une pensée qu'il regretta immédiatement, Sherlock se dit que John n'avait jamais dû sembler si malheureux de le savoir, lui, aux portes de la Mort.

\- John …

Mary était rapidement transférée dans l'ambulance. Déjà, John grimpait à sa suite, tenant toujours sa main dans un étau, le visage crispé d'une douleur incroyable, terrifiante et rageuse. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il tourna ses yeux vers lui que Sherlock comprit ce dernier point : John était transi de colère.

\- La ferme. Putain, Sherlock, ferme-là.

Le détective referma la bouche, resta planté là, vacillant sur ses jambes. Bercé des lumières vives des gyrophares, des cris éreintants des sirènes. Planté face au regard haineux – jamais il ne s'était senti si mal, si vulnérable, si insignifiant face au regard de John … Jamais, pas comme ça … - et glacé de son ami, à sa posture rigide et agressive, menaçante.

\- Tu es coupable de tout ça. J'espère pour toi que tout va bien se passer. J'espère pour toi qu'elle va vivre.

Coupable. L'idée s'imprimait, tournait, se gravait dans son esprit. Coupable. Mary pouvait mourir, à cause de lui.

N'avait-il pourtant pas fait le serment de les protéger ? De les sauver, de simplement faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les préserver ? Veiller sur eux, faire que rien de néfaste ne leur arrive, jamais ? Tragique, dramatique façon de rompre cette promesse.

Sherlock comprenait la réaction de John. Elle était légitime, claire, fondée. Il la partageait, comme il partageait son point de vue : s'il ne s'était pas vanté, s'il n'avait pas tant joui de ce pouvoir, de cette sensation de supériorité qui pouvait parfois l'enivrer dans ses enquêtes, s'il n'avait pas agi comme un idiot, Amo n'aurait pas tirée, elle n'aurait pas blessée si gravement Mary. S'il n'avait pas été si idiot, et ce dès le départ, jamais Mary n'aurait eu à s'investir si profondément dans sa vie, dans ses enquêtes, dans son quotidien. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver ailleurs qu'aux côtés de sa fille et de son mari. Sûrement pas sur cette scène de crime sordide.

La porte de l'ambulance claqua, le faisant sursauter. Elle s'éloigna dans un crissement de pneus, dans un puissant signal sonore. Elle emporta l'espoir, et quelque chose comme la rédemption. Elle emporta l'avenir et l'envie de Sherlock de continuer, encore.

Encore, le désespoir. Comme une petite chose sordide revenue d'entre les morts. Encore, le néant. La solitude. L'idée fixe que son meilleur ami le haïssait, que Mary allait mourir et que Rosamund grandirait bientôt sans sa mère. L'idée d'avoir absolument tout détruit, comme toujours. L'idée d'une éventuelle malédiction. L'idée d'une inéluctable tragédie.

Mais, le feu ne s'éteignit pas. Contrairement à la dernière fois, à la fuite de James, à la mort de Magnussen, la colère resta là, planquée, cachée, vibrant toujours dans ses cellules, faisant tournoyer ses pensées à une vitesse vertigineuse. Elle resta là, au chaud, dans ses tripes.

La dernière fois. La fois de trop. Le désastre de trop. Le dernier, _putain_.

Mycroft était au téléphone. Ses hommes avaient déjà investis les lieux, nettoyant la scène, effaçant le plausible scandale, étouffant l'affaire dans l'œuf. Lestrade les observait faire d'un œil las, les bras croisés, en retrait face à son amant, mais toujours assez proche pour penser que Mycroft lui faisait assez confiance pour le laisser entendre tous ses petits secrets.

Mycroft tirait les ficelles, comme toujours. Son monde continuait à tourner, à évoluer, et sa cour se précipitait à la moindre de ses paroles.

Une bouffée de rage monta, monta, monta. Elle s'accrocha à la peine, à la souffrance, au sang. Elle s'accrocha à tout, à rien, au passé, au présent. Elle gonfla et bloqua sa respiration, assombrit son regard.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, ni pourquoi, Sherlock avança vers Mycroft.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, ni pourquoi, il ramena son poing droit en arrière et, de toutes ses forces, frappa.

Son frère, ni aucune autre personne présente, n'aurait su le prédire : le visage de Mycroft effectua un tour sur la droite, sous le choc, le téléphone venant chuter à ses pieds, ses jambes le lâchant sous l'effet de la collision. Un cri. Des cris. Il tomba à ses pieds et releva des yeux emplis de peur et de surprise vers lui. Son nez saignait. Ce fut suffisant pour faire perdre à Sherlock le peu de raison encore présente.

Il se jeta sur lui.

Les coups plurent. Un, deux, trois. Mycroft criait, hurlait, se débattait, mais Sherlock n'en avait cure. Plus fort, plus agile, plus _désespéré_ , il parait aux gestes de son frère, frappait là où ça faisait mal, n'entendant pas vraiment les os se briser, n'entendant pas vraiment les suppliques et les cris, ne sentant pas vraiment les gestes faits pour le repousser.

Dans son esprit, il n'y avait plus rien. Juste, le vide. Le néant. Un trou sans fin, vide, noir, comme un gouffre aspirant toute chose. Il n'y avait plus rien. Les pensées s'étaient contractées et envolées. Les idées avaient disparues. Il n'y avait plus qu'une plaie béante et suintante. Du sang, du sang, et rien que du sang.

Le poison. Le poison dans son âme, dans son cœur, dans son être. Celui qui évoluait, celui qui se déplaçait, celui qui prospérait. Le poison dans sa vie, dans son passé, dans son présent. Le poison qui détruisait tout, absolument tout, qui l'éloignait de tout et des autres, surtout. Le poison qui faisait de sa vie un véritable Enfer.

Mycroft était ce poison. Il l'avait toujours été.

Ce fut Lestrade qui parvint à le maitriser, à simplement le ceinturer et le repousser au loin, avant de le mettre au tapis d'un coup de poing bien placé. Sherlock le prit à la tempe, et ce fut suffisant pour l'assommer un court instant, le temps que Lestrade aide Mycroft à se relever et à jauger de ses blessures.

\- T'es complètement taré ?! Putain, Sherlock !

\- C-C'est bon, G-

\- Parles pas. Tu as pris un sacré coup dans la mâchoire. Le reste est pas mieux. Je t'emmène aux urgences. Après avoir demandé à Donovan de le boucler pour la nuit.

\- C'est vraiment nécessaire ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ça va arranger quoi que ce soit.

-Vous, la ferme. Vous auriez dû l'éloigner, putain ! Mary s'est pris une balle, après tout ce qui s'est passé, il était certain qu'il allait péter les plombs !

Les mots résonnèrent. Lentement, Sherlock se remit sur ses pieds, ne se sentant ni mieux, ni plus calme en voyant le visage de Mycroft baigné de sang et de plaies, en voyant qu'il ne tenait encore sur ses pieds que par l'aide de Lestrade. Ne se sentant pas plus soulagé, pas plus apaisé, pas moins venimeux. Il avait encore envie de frapper, encore envie de le réduire en bouillie, et envie de hurler, oui, voilà.

Ses poings sanglants se fermèrent. Il jeta un dernier regard à son frère avant de se détourner, n'écoutant pas, n'écoutant plus, s'éloignant simplement de tout ce bordel, de tout ce gâchis, de la culpabilité, de l'horreur. Gabriel ne le suivit pas, ce qui fut un soulagement. Lestrade ne chercha pas à le rattraper. La plaie, l'égratignure, causée par la trajectoire de la balle saignait encore, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Si Mary mourait, alors, plus rien n'aurait d'importance.

* * *

 **Le vent d'Est se lève. L'entendez-vous ? =D Ah ah. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Il a été dur à écrire, j'avoue que je ne savais pas trop où j'allais en l'écrivant. Mais, il me semble désormais parfait. Qu'en dites-vous ? Le prochain chapitre reviendra sur James, promis. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et, n'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le seul salaire de l'auteur ! ;)**


	17. SEIZE - Dichotomy

_**Disclaimer**_ **:** Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et l'histoire reviennent à Sir Doyle, le contexte et les personnalités à Messieurs Moffat et Gatiss. Je ne fais que spéculer, user et faire souffrir de biens innocents personnages de fiction.

 _ **Au départ**_ **:** La série "Sherlock", créée et développée par Moffat et Gatiss, pour BBC. Adaptation libre de l'oeuvre littéraire de Doyle, la série transpose l'univers et les personnages au XXIe siècle : "Sherlock Holmes est détective consultant et il accueille comme colocataire le Docteur Watson, un ex médecin de l'armée britannique blessé en Afghanistan. Il aide Scotland Yard à résoudre des enquêtes ardues en utilisant ses dons d'observation et de déduction associés aux technologies actuelles. [...]" (cf. Wikipédia). Série géniale. Acteurs monstrueux. Personnages merveilleux.

 _ **Le speech**_ **:** Il y eu une certaine curiosité, au départ, juste quelque chose d'intriguant, de différent et de spécial, chez cet adolescent un peu étrange, un peu comme lui. Puis, il y eu l'obsession, la folie guidée, la folie abreuvée, celle émergeant dans les profondeurs de sa cellule anglaise, celle que Mycroft Holmes était venu chaque jour alimenter. Sherlock Holmes est là, là, quelque part, et il a envie de jouer. James Moriarty souhaite simplement lui trouver un jeu à la hauteur de son génie. Il ne pensait pas que son plan, bien huilé, parfaitement conçu, pourrait prendre une telle tournure. Il ignorait que l'obsession était devenue à ce point hors de tout contrôle.

 _ **Ce qu'il faut savoir**_ **:** **Sheriarty**. John/Mary, Mycroft/Lestrade et un peu de James/Sebastian rapidement et furtivement mentionné ..

 _ **Remerciements**_ **:** Aux lecteurs, aux gens de passage, aux favoris et autres ! Aux reviewers : **isshehappy** , merci pour tous ces compliments ! Il est vrai que je préfère l'angst à tous les genres, peut-être une genre de spécialité, je ne sais pas ^^. Je suis heureuse en tous points de lire ta review : Mary (ahah, c'est plus explicite dans ce chapitre, ou pas ^^), Gabriel (le pauvre XD), James (ce chapitre lui est entièrement dédié, ENFIN, me diras-tu !). Tu abordes les points les plus cruciaux. J'espère que la suite te surprendra/te captivera tout autant ;) Merci beaucoup ! **LelioBlue** , merci pour ta review ! Les retrouvailles sont pour ... très bientôt ^^. Quant à la mort de Mary, je ne dirai rien ! =D J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Encore merci ! ;) **mamamia008** , merci pour ta review ! Gabriel, flippant ? Nooon. Du tout. Je ne vois pas ce qui te fais penser cela .. ^^ (je ne dirai rien de plus sans la présence de mon avocat). Mycroft méritait une petite correction et Sherlock avait besoin de se défouler. Le pauvre n'avait qu'à pas se trouver là =D. Ce chapitre marque le retour de James, et j'espère que tu apprécieras ! Merci encore ! Et, un grand merci, encore, à vous tous/toutes !

 _ **Premières infos sur ce chapitre**_ **:** Argh, je suis ENCORE en retard. Je sais. Mea Culpa. Beaucoup de changements dans ma vie pro, et puis, petit syndrome de la page blanche. J'ai beaucoup d'idées pour la suite, mais elles sont parfois totalement éloignées l'une de l'autre. En choisir une fera basculer l'histoire dans un sens ou dans un autre, dans des directions plus ou moins ... contrôlées/plausibles, etc. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? C'est la merde, quoi XD.

Alors, ce chapitre revient sur James. ENFIN, oui, je sais. Depuis le temps, soit quatre chapitres à se farcir les pensées de Sherlock, nous revoilà en focus sur James. C'est un chapitre qui apporte beaucoup de réponses. Quelques pistes. Vous allez à peu près tilter, je pense, sur les différentes pistes semées jusqu'ici. C'est fait exprès. Il fallait que je rentre dans le sujet, pour pouvoir continuer et, surtout, revenir à James et à ses motivations/pensées. Je n'en dis pas plus car, si vous ne voyez pas où je veux en venir, eh bien, au moins, vous serez plus surpris encore par la suite ^^.

 _ **A écouter**_ **:** _Sally's Song_ de Amy Lee et _Showbiz_ de Muse.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Votre serviteur,

 **AMAZINGmadness**.

* * *

 **SEIZE.**

 **« Dichotomy »**

 **«** _We are so accustomed to disguise ourselves to others, that in the end, we become disguised to ourselves_. **» François de La Rochefoucauld**

* * *

Les contes commencent toujours par une formule élégante. Quelque chose d'accrocheur, qui encourage l'envie et la curiosité, quelque chose qui pousse à aller plus loin, à ne plus jamais finir de lire. L'histoire nous pousse à tourner les pages, à nous plonger dans la fantaisie et l'illusion. C'est un récit toujours charmant, empli de romantisme et de drames faussement joués, liant deux êtres opposés ou non, finissant toujours par se retrouver malgré les obstacles. Le premier est beau et jeune, et découvre son premier amour sous les traits d'un chevalier sans peur qui le sauve de tous les dangers, de toutes ses angoisses les plus profondes. Il détruit la cause de ses tourments. En retour, il lie sa vie à la sienne.

Comme tout ceci est charmant. Ces contes, chauds et fantastiques, comme ils sont baignés de douceur et emplis de morales et de leçons ! Comme ils sont merveilleux, et comme on se rêve déjà en princesse et en preux chevalier ! Les mondes rêvent de clarté et d'espoir. Les mondes luttent sans cesse contre les ténèbres qui s'acharnent.

James avait toujours eu un certain don pour s'approprier des situations qui n'existaient, finalement, que dans son esprit, pour simplement imaginer, et globalement, se penser protagoniste de scénarii fantasques et imagés.

Imagination débordante. Créativité destructrice.

Rêver était devenu, depuis son enfance, un mécanisme de sauvegarde, au même titre que le repli sur soi et le mutisme. Une barrière qu'il érigeait, qu'il modelait, et dont il usait pour se barricader face à la réalité et à l'horreur de son histoire.

Héros contre méchants. Chevaliers contre dragons. Policiers contre criminels.

Un monde noir et blanc. Une vision manichéenne qui lui avait permis de survivre, de vaincre, de surmonter à peu près tout ce qui s'était opposé à lui. Classer, répertorier, était devenu un réflexe. Une façon de penser, de s'approprier le monde dans lequel il vivait. Une façon de ne pas sombrer. Une façon de comprendre, de se mettre une fois pour toute dans le crane qu'il faisait partie des méchants et, qu'à ce titre, certaines choses ne pourraient jamais vraiment lui être acquises.

James savait que le noir pouvait parfois virer au gris. Que le blanc pouvait ternir, au contact d'entités plus sombres. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. L'essence même de la personne, l'origine primaire, son cœur originel, était la seule chose qui comptait vraiment. En ce sens, il représentait le noir. Et, à son opposé, Sherlock avait tout du preux chevalier blanc.

Le héros. Son opposé, son contraire. Complémentaires, inséparables. Fondamentalement et originellement semblables.

James avait passé bien des heures à rêver, imaginer, penser, après son départ forcé pour le Brésil. Des heures passées dans l'avion, dans les voitures de liaison, dans un état semi-comateux, catatonique. Des heures passées à rêver, déjà, aux retrouvailles. A penser, déjà, au futur et à ses possibilités.

De Rio de Janeiro à New-York, à Boston, enfin. Le retour de l'enfant prodigue en son Royaume. Pour quoi, en fait ?

Sherrinford avait tout retourné, dévalisé, détruit. La drogue, les putes, tout l'argent était parti, toutes les forces que James avaient mis tant de temps à ériger, à rassembler, avaient été disséminées aux quatre vents. Sherrinford _putain de_ Holmes avait tout pompé, jusqu'à la moelle, jusqu'à l'écœurement, jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir. Le Royaume était en ruines : une bonne raison de ne plus refaire surface, de simplement se laisser couler. Boston avait été à lui, autrefois. Boston était aujourd'hui contrôlé, dirigé par d'autres, ceux qui avaient vendus Sherrinford, après que lui-même, pas si malin, s'était résolu à tout leur donner pour éponger ses dettes.

James avait liquidé les derniers témoins, les dernières preuves. Tout brûler pour en revenir à un certain statu quo. Sans rien dire à Sherrinford, il avait éliminé ses alliés sur place. Un rare plaisir. Peut-être la première fois qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose, vraiment, depuis son départ de Londres.

L'Allemagne. Ensuite. Revenir sur le vieux sol européen, délaisser toute terre promise. Il avait condamné sa vieille propriété, cachée dans la Forêt Noire, celle où il s'était retrouvé pendant des semaines en compagnie de Sherlock, seuls. Une opération qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Mais, il ne fallait pas risquer que Sherlock s'aventure en terre connue, à sa recherche, et par là-même, parvienne à le retrouver. La tentation était grande, intense, impérieuse. Le manque était terrible. Mais, la menace était là, réelle, et James ne souhaitait pas que le détective paye les frais de sa négligence et de ses erreurs. Alors, bâtisse brûlée, voilà. Souvenirs envolés. Première fois, balayée.

Et puis, enfin, l'imagination. L'Allemagne, sa terre d'accueil, ne semblait plus si drôle, plus si chaude après tout ce qu'il avait pu y vivre avec Sherlock. Berlin était devenu fade, terrible. Plus rien n'y avait de sens.

L'imagination, oui. Qui s'infiltre, qui s'égare. Qui s'empare, qui surgit. Simplement recevoir un appel et découvrir que Sherlock est à l'hôpital. Simplement, savoir que son cœur s'est arrêté, qu'on lui a tiré dessus, lors d'une enquête, qu'il se vide de son sang, sur une table de bloc, et que, _bordel de merde_ , personne ne sait qui a fait ça.

Il était sur le tarmac de l'aéroport de Berlin, en marche vers un jet quelconque, vers Londres et le corps blessé de Sherlock qu'il n'imaginait que trop bien, ne tenant que grâce à une certaine dose de cocaïne, lorsqu'il reçut un appel de Mycroft, lui ordonnant de rester sur place, lui jurant et promettant que le détective allait bien, qu'il ne devait pas davantage s'inquiéter.

Pas davantage s'inquiéter. IMAGINATION, putain ! Dans son esprit, ça galope, ça tourne, ça tempête. Dans son esprit, Sherlock est déjà mort et il va juste se mettre une putain de balle dans la tête pour stopper la douleur effroyable qui saccage sa poitrine à cette pensée.

Sherlock ne mourut finalement pas. Et, lui-même resta à Berlin.

Parce que Magnussen était toujours vivant, et que Sherlock, en plus d'être blessé, n'avait pas besoin de voir son nom trainer dans la boue pour tout complément. Et puis, cela faisait six mois. Le détective ne l'avait pas retrouvé, ne l'avait peut-être même pas cherché. En bon pessimiste, James avait du mal à conserver espoir. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de mener sa propre enquête pour retrouver la personne ayant tentée de tuer son amant.

Minsk. Moscou. Varsovie. Tbilissi.

Toujours changer de cap. Toujours être en mouvement. L'Empire était grand, ses liaisons étaient nombreuses, incroyables. Si Sherlock avait réussi, dans sa fuite, trois ans auparavant, à en déloger et détruire certaines, les ramifications de son réseau restaient profondément ancrées, étroitement surveillées. L'Europe de l'Est, sa pauvreté, ses trafics, son argent sale, ses manières, laissaient envisager les pires marchés, les plus belles arnaques. Tuer y était simple. Enlever y était courant. Trafic de drogue, d'armes, humains, d'organes. Ça pullulait et ça rendait tout l'argent simple à liquider, toutes les matières plus simples à trouver.

S'enfoncer un peu plus. Peut-être pour oublier Sherlock. Peut-être pour camoufler l'espoir. Ou, tout simplement pour espérer y trouver une porte de sortie.

Imaginer. Penser. Calculer.

Magnussen avait eu accès à des informations. Qui pouvait bien les lui avoir fournies ? Penser, oui. Qui lui voulait du mal ? (Mauvaise question. Réponse : à peu près tout le monde). Qui, plutôt, oserait sans prendre à lui de cette manière, sans trembler face aux plausibles représailles ? (Dans le désordre : mutilations, dommages collatéraux, perte de certains membres et/ou organes, mort, etc.).

La CIA avait des informations sur lui. Le MI-6. L'ex KGB. A peu près toutes les agences de renseignements possibles. Il avait passé un accord avec les deux premières (démantèlement du réseau Nord-Américain sous sa régence contre la libération de Sherrinford, et livraison express de ses anciens boss du dit réseau à Mycroft contre sa propre libération, des années plus tôt.), et avait dû concevoir de rencontrer la dernière à Moscou. Pas grand-chose n'était remonté, vraiment. Magnussen aimait épier en Europe, s'abreuver des potins locaux, et fouiner dans les plus hautes sphères, grâce à ses amis hauts placés. James le savait, avait su le berner, comme tous les autres, dix ans auparavant. Lui servir une belle et touchante histoire, qu'il avait gobée, bien sûr. Contrairement à aujourd'hui.

Magnussen avait été acheté ou, plutôt, quelqu'un lui avait vendu assez d'informations pour le rendre tout frétillant d'envie et de joie. James savait qu'il n'y avait pas plus d'une poignée de personnes pouvant, réellement, connaitre assez ses activités pour parvenir à engendrer un certain tort.

Sebastian. Irène. Sherrinford. Mycroft. Sherlock.

Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq.

Les sbires, les clients, les mercenaires, ne savaient rien. N'avaient accès à rien. Les « prestataires », les bouchers, ne pouvaient rien. Il n'y avait qu'eux. Rien qu'eux.

Les contes se font et se défont. Le héros gagne, le méchant meurt. Trahison, déflection, déréliction. Que dire quand le héros se meurt, quand le méchant en crève de culpabilité ?

Quand le méchant songe à tous les tuer pour se venger ?

Qui d'eux, vraiment ? James, quelque part, savait. Il parcourait Tbilissi en y songeant, en se taisant, en simplement ruminant ses pensées, ses rêves, sa vengeance.

Les histoires se recoupent, forment un récit tenace et tangible. Les rumeurs courent. Les faits, les traitrises, s'engrangent. Et, vraiment, alors que la Géorgie se peint de glace, qui peut encore s'imaginer se sortir sain et sauf de toute cette histoire ?

James savait.

Les contes ne sont pas toujours faits pour bien se terminer.

 **X**

Les nuits de James sont glacées. Effrayantes et solitaires, elles sont recouvertes d'une absence indicible, d'un voile noir et opaque. Elles sont ponctuées de rêves, de pensées étranges, de réminiscences et de songes.

Des rêves d'enfants.

Le tonnerre gronde et le vent se lève. Un vent d'Est violent, qui ploie et déracine. Le vent mugit et la mer se déchaine. Les vagues claquent contre les falaises et le bruit est cacophonique, c'est presque comme la fin du monde, c'est presque comme la fin de tout.

Des songes d'enfants.

Un baiser, innocent. Des lèvres qui s'épousent doucement, chastement. Des doigts qui s'enlacent, maladroitement. Le goût du sel sur sa peau. Le goût de l'innocence. De la première fois. L'ivresse de tout ce qui peut être ensuite, du futur qui s'ouvre et se colore, de comment tout va finalement finir par s'arranger.

Des idioties.

Conte de fées grotesque. Le vent, le tonnerre, la mer déchainée et déchirée, et lui, _lui_. Un mirage. Une idolâtrie dépassée, fanée. Tout se tient dans ces quelques secondes et tout se disloque ensuite. Le conte de fées vérolé. Les héros finiront par en mourir d'ennui.

James pense au baiser sur la falaise, comme toujours. Il pense à la pluie, à leurs vêtements trempés d'eau, collants sur leurs corps. Il pense à comment tout aurait pu être mieux, plus important, plus incroyable encore.

Il pense au corps de Sherlock contre le sien. A la piscine. A Berlin. Il pense à sa peau froide et blanche, il pense à ses lèvres et à ses yeux. Il rêve de sa chaleur et de sa présence.

Ici aussi, il pleut, et le tonnerre gronde. Et, James reste allongé dans son lit, immobile, le regard fixé au plafond.

Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock.

Des rêves d'adultes.

« _Sherlock, est-ce qu'on t'a déjà baisé alors que tu étais sous héro' ?_ »

Les corps qui s'emmêlent, qui se ploient et s'étirent. Pour ne faire plus qu'un, une seule entité, une seule âme.

« _C'est un jeu. Pour toi, tout est un jeu, Moriarty. Tu me manipules comme un pauvre petit pion et tu penses que je vais me laisser faire sans rien dire ?_ »

James regarde le plafond, mais ne le voit pas vraiment. Il y a trop de choses dans sa tête pour qu'il puisse penser à la décoration intérieure, trop de choses dans ses affaires pour qu'il puisse réfléchir posément à la situation, trop de squelettes dans les placards pour penser que tout se finira sans heurts.

« _Toi et moi, nous sommes pareils_. »

Bordel de putain de merde.

Un an et six mois. Peut-être moins, ou plus. Une éternité dans son esprit. Peu de choses, pourtant, lorsque l'on considère tout ce temps passé à l'attendre, à l'apprivoiser. Un interlude, une pause, c'est ce qu'il aime à penser. Simplement savoir que les choses ne finiront pas ainsi, que ce n'est pas encore la fin. Que, malgré la peine, la rage, le manque, les choses n'en sont encore qu'à leur commencement.

Une idée fixe qui ronge, qui se désagrège, pourtant, face au temps qui passe. Sherlock est là, partout. Dans son corps, dans son sang, dans son esprit, dans tout. Au cœur de sa folie, au centre de tout, il n'est jamais à l'écart, même si loin de lui, jamais oublié, jamais ailleurs, vraiment. Sherlock est toujours là. A toujours été là.

C'est un poison. Une chose divine et horrible qui le tue, le saccage, fait de sa vie un Enfer, de ses journées une corvée et de ses nuits un chaos indicible. Sherlock le tuera un jour, de manière plus ou moins directe, c'est certain. Il n'est pas dupe. Les héros ne finissent jamais par aimer leurs antagonistes.

James le sait. Comme il sait que ce jour ne viendra certainement jamais assez vite à son goût.

Un violent coup contre la porte le tira de ses songes. Prenant certainement l'absence de réponse pour une invitation à entrer, Sebastian en profita, ouvrant et passant son torse dénudé dans l'entrebâillement, les yeux explosés de fatigue et les cheveux emmêlés et ébouriffés - autrefois, cette simple vision aurait poussé James au pire, à la luxure la plus totale, mais ce temps semble être révolu … Dans ses mains, LE portable : ce qui s'avéra suffisant pour sortir totalement le criminel de sa torpeur.

\- C'est Holmes. Il veut te parler.

Malgré le coup dans sa poitrine à cela, James n'eut pas besoin de demander à Sebastian de quel Holmes il parlait : ils étaient trois, et sur les deux susceptibles de le contacter, il n'y en avait qu'un qui pouvait faire sortir l'Américain si prestement de son lit, oubliant tout protocole et règle préétablis entre eux. Le seul auquel James n'avait absolument pas envie de parler, en fait.

James repoussa donc ses draps et se redressa, se sentant plus automate que réellement humain, ignorant le regard que promena Moran sur son corps, à cela, alors qu'il approchait. Hermétique, froid, James lui arracha le téléphone des mains, avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Le téléphone entre ses mains était précieux. James ne le portait plus sur lui depuis des mois. Il contenait les numéros de Sherrinford, d'Irène, de Sherlock, et assez de renseignements pour pouvoir les joindre à tout moment, pour pouvoir les traquer et les détecter à chaque instant. Il était une source chaude et dangereuse, un objet de perdition : la tentation d'appeler Sherlock, de revenir, était parfois intolérable, douloureuse et folle. Il avait failli le faire à de maintes reprises.

Moran se chargeait ainsi du filtre des communications, étant bien l'un des seuls en qui James avait une totale confiance. Il était donc étrange de l'avoir aujourd'hui à sa portée, de penser qu'après cet appel, contacter Sherlock serait si simple …

Les tentations. Leurs prix. James savait que cet appel pouvait tout changer, comme il pouvait tout faire imploser. Il pouvait causer le plus grand soulagement, comme la plus inéluctable tragédie. Mais, le stress, l'angoisse du moment ne parvinrent pourtant pas à l'atteindre : la peur était endormie, sage, reposée. Gavée de désespoir. Pas besoin de sentir ses griffes lui dépecer les entrailles, James n'avait pas besoin de cela pour se savoir entièrement damné.

\- Je suppose que tu n'appelles pas pour prendre de mes nouvelles.

Le tutoiement soudain, si irrespectueux, sembla prendre Mycroft de cours. James le savait, le sentait. Il le savait dans le silence qui s'étendait, dans les mots que cherchait l'ainé des Holmes pour répliquer à cela. Il le savait, car l'acidité dans sa voix était de rigueur, était glaciale, tranchante. Il le savait, car, en fait, c'est vrai, Mycroft n'a jamais tenté de le contacter depuis le début de son exil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Tu n'as nullement besoin d'être si agressif.

James a un sourire froid, mauvais, que son vis-à-vis ne peut bien sûr pas voir, mais qu'il est certain d'entendre. L'esprit aux aguets, échauffé, James se laisse retomber sur son lit, observant sa propre silhouette dans le grand miroir de la penderie lui faisant face avec sévérité, presque comme si Mycroft se tenait effectivement face à lui, et pas à des centaines de kilomètres plus loin.

La voix de Mycroft, sa teneur, son ton, font naitre en lui une interrogation vive. En effet, l'homme du gouvernement ne semble pas fier, pas si arrogant, pas si maitre de lui qu'à l'habitude. James l'a rarement entendu si las, si fatigué. Ah, et il a l'articulation difficile. Comme si sa mâchoire avait été blessée. Une donnée qui étend davantage l'inquiétude sur les traits du criminel.

\- Magnussen est mort.

Une information frelatée. Sebastian l'a prévenu plusieurs semaines auparavant, lui-même informé par Irène, sans doute. Le criminel avait été surpris de ne pas en entendre parler dans les journaux, mais Mycroft avait sûrement étouffée l'affaire. Pour quelque raison que ce soit.

\- Je suis au courant.

\- Bien. Je suppose, donc, que nous avons assez attendus.

James manqua d'en lâcher le téléphone. Avait-il bien entendu ?

\- Tu … Tu me donnes la _permission_ de revenir ?

Le venin de sa voix, de son ton, la colère crachée dans ces mots, ne vint pourtant pas effacer l'angoisse soudaine, la peur terrible qui se réveille soudainement dans son ventre, dans ses sens, et vient glacer son sang dans ses veines.

Mycroft l'a poussé à s'éloigner de Sherlock. Tout sauf ça, cette relation cauchemardesque et malsaine, en son sens. Tout sauf ce perpétuel recommencement, cette vision tentatrice, chaotique et vouée au drame. Tout sauf la tentation, la perdition, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient engendrer et générer dans les cœurs et les âmes. Briser leurs cœurs, ok. Les détruire, d'accord. Les protéger, un peu, aussi. Les faire se retrouver n'était donc pas l'objectif premier, la teneur simple et véritable des plans tortueux de Mycroft.

Il se passait quelque chose.

Quelque chose _venait_ de se passer.

Il s'étouffa dans une respiration angoissante, dans une prise d'air difficile. Ses pensées s'éclipsèrent, sa raison se fit néant. Sherlock. L'angoisse respira, libre, allègre, alors qu'il s'effondrait, ses traits s'affaissant, son visage devenant livide.

\- Sherl-

\- Il va bien.

Mycroft accentua le mot. Trop, peut-être. Il appuya sur le « bien », le fit sonner presque comme un tort. James pouvait le déceler même à des centaines de kilomètres de Londres. L'inflexion, infime, confirmait que de sordides choses se tramaient, loin de Berlin, loin de son exil, loin de lui. Rien pour lui plaire. Tout pour l'enfermer dans la rage et le désespoir fou.

\- Bien ?

\- Du moins, il me semble. Nous ne nous sommes pas parlé depuis plusieurs semaines. Ses amis m'affirment qu'il se porte au mieux, mais …

\- _Mycroft_ ?

Les mots peu articulés, rapides, étaient un venin. Mycroft tournait en rond, tentait de le perdre, de le calmer, sans y parvenir. Lui qui d'habitude était la manipulation même, semblait, par cet appel, perdre une contenance légendaire, une droiture infaillible. James ne l'avait jamais entendu si peu sûr de lui, si las, si … _désespéré_. Bordel de merde : désespéré.

James se redressa, manqua de tomber. Il sentit sa tête se mettre à tourner, son cœur battre plus vite. Sherlock. Putain, Sherlock !

\- Les Watson s'inquiètent de … Sherlock a su tourner la page, et, ses amis ne sont pas vraiment rassurés par ses fréquentations. Je veux dire, ah, ai-je besoin de te faire un dessin ?

Un dessin ?

C'était parfaitement clair.

James baissa le téléphone un instant, le serra entre ses paumes, ne sachant, en fait, comment réagir.

Des fréquentations. Des idées passèrent dans son esprit, des images peu rassurantes, des flashs et des bribes qui le firent à nouveau chanceler.

Sherlock allait bien. _Avec un autre_. Voilà.

Un constat clair et simple. Sans fioritures, ni dorures.

\- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre.

\- J'avais compris, Mycroft.

Il laissa ses mots se lancer, détourna les yeux du miroir, de tout, les posa, vides, sur le sol, incapable de voir, incapable de penser. Ne rien laisser transparaitre, rien. Pas la douleur de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait remplacé. Pas la colère de savoir que cela avait été si simple. Pas le désespoir de savoir que Sherlock pouvait aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Est-ce que ça fait mal de savoir que l'homme pour qui on a tout fait, tout vécu, tout subi, n'en a finalement rien à faire ? Qu'il se détourne finalement sans arrière-pensée, sans savoir, sans comprendre ?

Mycroft laissa le silence planer, à l'autre bout du fil. Sûrement pour le faire réfléchir, ou le torturer davantage. Cela marcha, bien sûr. James passa une main sur ses yeux.

\- Je serai à Londres dans la matinée.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Mycroft et se contenta de raccrocher.

Sherlock allait bien. Avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il allait bien, peut-être, enfin. Avec un autre. Un autre qui l'embrassait, le _baisait_ , un autre qui était près de lui, un _autre_ , bordel de merde.

Etait-ce de la rage, de la rancœur, de l'amertume ? Etait-ce de la tristesse, du désespoir ? Il passa la main sous son oreiller, en sortit le 9mm qui s'y cachait, et visant son reflet dans le miroir, appuya sur la détente. Etait-ce du désarroi, de la colère, de la peine ? Le miroir vola en éclats, le coup résonna dans la pièce close. James ne se rendit compte qu'il pleurait qu'en passant ses mains sur son visage trop pâle. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque Sebastian entra dans la pièce, entre inquiétude et colère, brisant toutes les frontières, toutes les limites imposées par le statut, entrant et se dirigeant vers lui avec rapidité, dans la claire intention de le raisonner, sûrement.

Son esprit reprit le dessus. La voix sinueuse et sirupeuse dans sa tête reprit l'ascendant. Sherlock était loin, d'accord. Avec un autre, peut-être. Le problème serait vite réglé. Oui, promis.

Son visage se referma alors qu'il leva son arme vers son subordonné qui, immédiatement, cessa sa course. James pouvait déjà le deviner prêt à lui retirer son arme, à lui reprendre le téléphone, à simplement tenter de le maitriser. James pouvait voir sa main déjà presque tendue vers lui, sa posture entièrement dirigée vers sa position.

Pas de faiblesse. Jamais. Même pas pour lui.

\- Boss-

\- Dégage, Sebastian. Reprends ce putain de téléphone, et sors d'ici.

Que pensait-il ? Que la détresse, la tristesse, pouvaient tout pardonner ? Que cette faiblesse pouvait lui permettre d'outrepasser les limites ? Qu'il pouvait, peut-être, ainsi, reprendre ses droits, redevenir son seul centre d'attention, comme cela avait été le cas bien des années plus tôt ?

Un nouveau venin s'écoulait dans les veines de James, un poison que Sebastian reconnu immédiatement dans la posture et le regard de son supérieur. Il bâtit immédiatement en retraite, d'ailleurs, à cela, faisant un pas de côté pour récupérer le téléphone portable, hochant docilement la tête en signe de soumission, avant de se détourner, le corps légèrement raidi à la pensée que dans un tel état, James pouvait tout à fait lui tirer une balle dans le dos.

Une idée affreuse passa d'ailleurs dans son esprit : la réaction de James était-elle due aux informations données par Mycroft ? Bordel, avait-il appris tout ce que lui-même lui avait caché pendant ces longs mois, comme la tentative de suicide de Sherlock ? Non, sûrement pas : si cela avait été le cas, il serait déjà mort.

\- Sebastian.

Le mercenaire ne se retourna pas, restant de dos, attentif, sur le palier, attendant les mots qui suivraient, salvateurs ou non. James, finalement, soupira, et Sebastian pu presque le _sentir_ se calmer, l'atmosphère de la pièce s'alléger, redevenir plus respirable. Il en profita pour respirer, lui-même, à nouveau.

\- Nous partons dans une heure. Pour Londres.

Le mercenaire ne fit qu'hocher la tête, avant de disparaitre.

Londres.

James desserra ses poings, laissa l'arme tomber sur le lit. Il observa, un court instant, ses mains trembler, incapable de s'en empêcher, incapable de totalement se reprendre, de se raisonner.

Il se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire Sherlock, en cet instant. S'il était seul, ou non. S'il allait aussi bien que Mycroft le prétendait. Il imagina, et cela ne lui plut pas.

Il fallait qu'il voie cela par lui-même.

 **X**

L'endroit sentait le renfermé et la poussière. James laissa ses pas s'enfoncer dans l'épaisse moquette, soulever des volutes éparses à chaque mouvement. Il laissa ses doigts glisser sur les draps dissimulant la plupart des meubles. Mis à part les tiroirs fracturés et les papiers laissés à l'abandon par Sherlock, des mois plus tôt, rien ne semblait avoir bougé.

James n'était pas étonné que le détective ait réussi à pénétrer dans le manoir. Un double des clefs se trouvait dans un tiroir du bureau de son appartement londonien – visité, lui aussi -, et il avait fait désactiver l'alarme avant de s'enfuir, sachant déjà que Sherlock allait tenter d'y entrer. Étonnamment, le lieu ne semblait pas avoir été visité depuis des mois. La porte avait été gentiment refermée, le double des clefs avait disparu, mais la poussière, l'odeur, indiquaient que personne n'avait pénétré dans la demeure depuis longtemps. Peut-être trop à son goût.

\- Le périmètre est sécurisé. Je pense que nous aurions dû attendre qu'ils fouillent le manoir avant de rentrer, qui sait ce que-

\- La ferme.

Rien n'était dangereux, préoccupant. Le manoir était vide, calme, sans vie. La nourriture avait pourrie dans les placards et la poussière s'était accumulée sur les meubles et les draps les protégeant. Rien ne nécessitait la présence de ses sbires, rien. Sherlock n'aurait jamais cherché à le piéger. Pas après ce qu'il avait dit, la dernière fois, pas après ce qu'il avait révélé, pas après ce « je t'aime » égaré qui avait emmené les sentiments dans le jeu. James le savait. Sherlock, entre tous ses défauts et ses qualités, était avant tout loyal, et fidèle. Deux traits qu'il devait, depuis, amèrement regretter de posséder.

Le salon et ses tiroirs vidés. La cuisine retournée. Les pièces attenantes fouillées. Et, la seule, la seule porte importante, le seul endroit vital, ouvert.

James sentit un frisson traverser son échine. Une sueur froide roula, coula, se perdit.

Sans attendre Sebastian, il poussa la porte, se réappropriant l'endroit, ses yeux s'habituant prestement à l'obscurité de la pièce. Il dû marquer un temps d'arrêt, une pause, pour réellement comprendre ce qu'il voyait. Il dû tourner sur lui-même pour tout à fait prendre en considération ce qui se jouait ici-même.

Les dossiers, sur la table, ceux des proches de Sherlock : ouverts, certaines feuilles déchirées. Les photos, sur les murs … Il en manquait une bonne partie, beaucoup décrochées, arrachées, détruites. Quelqu'un avait écrit sur celles restantes avec un marqueur rouge, une question, un mot, quelque chose qui vrilla les sens de James, quelque chose qui serra un nœud dans son estomac.

 **Pourquoi ?**

Pourquoi, en effet ? Une question, un sens, une volonté. James avança de quelques pas, posa ses doigts tremblants sur une photo en particulier, intacte, qu'il décrocha du mur : un cliché qu'il avait pris à la dérobée de Sherlock, l'un des plus récents, une photo de lui alors qu'ils partageaient encore le même lit. Des mois avaient passés depuis, comme une certaine éternité, en fait. James ne parvenait même plus à se souvenir de la date exacte de cette prise de vue. Un drame. Un échec.

\- La panoplie du parfait psychopathe, je suppose.

James jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la photo, avant de la ranger dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il ne fut pas surpris par l'arrivée de Mycroft, bien plus de le découvrir accompagné de Sherrinford, tous deux sur le palier de la pièce, appréciant visiblement ce qu'ils voyaient.

\- Boss, je-

\- C'est bon, Moran. Tu peux nous laisser.

Il fit un signe de tête à son subordonné, apparu derrière le duo, qui s'empressa de s'esquiver, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas bon de se mêler des affaires qui le liait aux Holmes.

Les Holmes. James se retint de laisser peindre sur son visage tout le dégoût qu'il éprouvait pour eux. Les deux grands frères de Sherlock, l'un se pavanant déjà dans la pièce comme si elle lui appartenait, l'autre bien planqué sur le palier, parapluie dans la main, le dévisageant avec tout le mépris et l'arrogance dont il était capable. Un duo de choc, d'Enfer. S'il était surpris de les voir ensemble – Mycroft n'avait-il pas laissé Sherrinford pourrir pendant des mois en prison sans rien faire pour l'en libérer ? -, James n'en restait pas moins inquiet et rageur de cette association.

\- Tu ne sembles pas au meilleur de ta forme, Jim. L'année a été difficile ?

James ne répondit pas, se contentant de percer Sherrinford d'un regard glacé, auquel l'homme répondit d'un sourire narquois. La tolérance. Le criminel serra les dents, ignorant la remarque, le regard que son ancien associé passa sur sa silhouette, de ses traits amaigris à son costume noir toujours aussi impeccable - mais récemment rétréci d'une bonne taille par son tailleur favori.

Oubliant le cadet, le criminel s'avança, la posture raidie, dangereuse, vers Mycroft, observant avec un peu d'amusement, c'est vrai, les traces de coups qui marquaient son visage.

\- Tu t'es battu, Mycroft ? Ce serait bien une première.

L'ainé se renfrogna, son visage pâlit légèrement, bien assez pour que James puisse le voir. Derrière lui, Sherrinford ricana, intervenant avant que son frère n'ait le temps de le faire.

\- Il s'est fait tabasser, tu veux dire. C'est Sherlock qui lui a fait ça. Le petit sait se battre.

Mycroft siffla quelque chose entre ses lèvres qui fit s'esclaffer davantage Sherrinford, mais James ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il observa rapidement la lèvre fendue, la mâchoire bleuie par un hématome, l'œil droit encore gonflé, la coupure sur la pommette … Sherlock avait fait cela. Dans quel but ? Non pas que Mycroft ne le méritait pas, bien au contraire, mais au point d'en venir à une telle violence physique …

\- Ne joue pas au plus surpris, Moriarty. Détourner Sherlock, le rendre ainsi, faire de lui ton pion, ton jouet, c'est ce que tu souhaitais, n'est-ce pas ?

Le détourner. Faire de lui son pion, son jouet. Le soumettre. Le faire sien. Le préparer au pire. Lui faire _commettre_ le pire.

Un sourire amusé vint étirer les lèvres de James, alors qu'il s'éloignait d'un pas, se tournant d'un quart vers Sherrinford pour ne pas avoir à tourner le dos à ses visiteurs. Il haussa des épaules, théâtralement, exagérément, avant d'enfoncer ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costume, où il effleura, du bout des doigts, la lame qui s'y cachait toujours, au cas où.

\- Le jeu. Le petit jeu auquel Sherlock et moi avons joué, innocent, et tout et tout. Il n'incluait malheureusement pas l'exil. Il n'était pas pensé de telle manière que Sherlock ait, un jour, à se retrouver seul.

James offrit un sourire mielleux à Mycroft, le sentant déjà fulminer, s'impatienter, malgré l'expression lisse de son visage.

\- Magnussen est mort depuis des mois. J'aurai pu revenir bien avant.

A cela, les deux frères échangèrent un regard, ce qui ne plut pas réellement au criminel. D'abord, Mycroft et Sherrinford se détestaient, s'exécraient, ne vivaient que de rivalités et de conflits. Puis, il n'existait aucun lien, ni complicité entre eux. Seul leur lien fraternel avec Sherlock les reliaient. Les voir s'entendre, se regarder, seulement, laisser présager la pire des ententes, quelque chose qui fit pâlir James et laissa son corps se tendre encore davantage, prêt aux coups, prêt au pire, certainement pas prêt à entendre ce qu'ils avaient à dire.

\- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que Sher- ?

\- Sherlock a tué Magnussen.

Un temps. Quoi ?! La question s'imprima, résonna dans son esprit. Bordel de merde, _quoi_ ?!

Un sourire vint ourler ses lèvres. Un tic nerveux qui se forgea d'amusement et de dérision. La phrase était idiote, les mots ne voulaient rien dire : Sherlock, _son_ Sherlock, tuer quelqu'un, d'autant plus Magnussen ? La blague était tordante, bien que de mauvais goût.

Mais, son hilarité, son amusement, s'effaça sous la moue attentive de Sherrinford et l'éclat préoccupé dans les yeux de Mycroft. Tous deux se regardaient encore, comme se demandant s'ils devaient tout dire, comme jaugeant sa capacité, à lui, de pouvoir tout entendre.

Sherlock avait tué Magnussen. La révélation lui laissa un trou béant dans l'estomac. Il laissa voir sa faiblesse en s'appuyant contre la table pour ne pas chanceler.

\- Comment ?

\- Une balle dans la tête. Les circonstances restent floues. Magnussen lui a dit certaines choses, il ne l'a pas supporté.

Le ton badin de Mycroft ne venait pas totalement masquer l'inquiétude et la colère qui semblaient vrombir à l'intérieur de lui. L'ainé serrait son parapluie à en faire craquer ses jointures : James se demandait même à quel instant il aurait l'audace de s'emparer de la lame qu'il renfermait pour l'en transpercer. Et, pour une fois, le criminel se dit qu'il aurait peut-être raison de le faire.

Le plan. Le jeu. Tout était simple, avant. Avant que Sherlock ne tombe amoureux, avant que Magnussen ne devienne une menace, avant qu'il se dise qu'il serait plus simple de le kidnapper que de le pousser au suicide. Tout devait se dérouler selon le plan. Tout devait se dérouler à la perfection.

Le faire brûler, oui. Le rendre dingue, oui. Non. Bordel de merde, _non_. Le rendre dingue, mais seulement de lui. Le faire brûler pour lui. S'octroyer le happy end mérité. Ecourter l'attente. La rendre obsolète. Faire que tout n'a pas été fait en vain. Faire que vivre, enfin, vaille la peine. Avec lui. _Pour lui_.

Sherlock ne devait pas dépasser la ligne. Le méchant, c'était lui. Il l'avait toujours été et le serait toujours. Les héros ne devenaient pas mauvais. Les méchants ne devenaient pas meilleurs. Ce n'était pas le plan, cela ne devait pas arriver. Il avait demandé à Mycroft de veiller sur Sherlock pour cela. Il avait demandé à Irène de veiller sur lui, pour cela.

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour que tout parte à ce point en vrille ?!

James passa une main sur son visage, tentant de se calmer. De ne pas simplement leur éclater leurs petites cervelles d'oiseaux, de ne pas leur exploser leurs petites gueules de gentils petits anglais. Qu'est-ce que Mycroft n'avait pas compris dans « prends soin de lui » ? Sherlock était ce qu'il était, un être différent : la glace, froide, dangereuse, mais si fine, trop fine, tellement fragile, au fond … Tout le monde le savait. Watson, Morstan, Irène, ces deux abrutis, putain, tout le monde le savait ! Et, pourtant …

\- Il est toujours à Baker Street ?

Il tenta de calmer sa voix, son ton, sa respiration. Il tenta de ne pas leur montrer sa rage, toute cette colère qui bouillonnait, qui lui donnait envie de tout réduire en cendres, qui lui donnait envie de faire de leurs deux sourires mielleux deux trous gorgés de sang.

Mycroft ne fit qu'hocher la tête à cela. Inquiet, il n'arrêta pourtant pas le criminel lorsque celui-ci, après avoir jeté un dernier regard aux photographies accrochées aux murs, fit volte-face, quittant la pièce sans une parole, ni un regard de plus.

Un claquement de langue, désagréable, fit grimacer Mycroft et tourner son attention vers son cadet qui observait avec forte attention les clichés épinglés sur les murs. Sherrinford laissa son doigt passer sur une photographie plus crue, plus privée que les autres, son index caresser les deux formes alanguies sur le cliché. Mycroft choisit d'ignorer la nausée qui remonta aussitôt dans sa gorge.

\- Est-ce qu'on doit s'inquiéter, Mycroft ? Est-ce qu'on est même censé le laisser faire ? Il n'a rien dit par rapport à la tentative-

\- S'il l'ignore, il le découvrira de toute façon bien assez tôt. Et, je n'ai pas de quoi le mettre derrière les barreaux, pour le moment. Alors, oui : _nous_ allons le laisser faire.

La moue circonspecte de Sherrinford ne lui échappa pas, pas plus que l'éclat de son regard. Son cadet l'observa du coin de l'œil, la posture relaxée, les doigts toujours plantés sur les clichés trop privés de leur petit frère. Son sourire s'accentua lorsque Mycroft posa un certain poids sur le « nous », et il finit par se détacher du mur pour venir à sa rencontre, s'arrêtant à sa hauteur, quelques instants, avant de continuer vers la sortie.

\- On aurait dû le tuer quand on en avait l'opportunité.

Sherrinford rit, comme à une bonne blague, comme si ce qu'il avait dit avait été particulièrement drôle. Il laissa son souffle, ses lèvres, passer près de l'oreille de son frère, observant avec délice son ainé se raidir, pâlir, à cela. Il poursuivit son chemin en sifflotant, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son jean, donnant une tape franche sur l'épaule de Moran lorsqu'il le dépassa sur le palier.

Le mercenaire ne répondit pas, laissa Sherrinford s'éloigner, comme Mycroft le fit également.

\- De qui vous parliez ?

L'homme du Gouvernement avala sa salive, jeta un regard fuyant au mercenaire, avant de le dépasser à son tour, bien conscient qu'il avait tout entendu des derniers mots de son cadet.

Comment lui expliquer ? Comment se l'expliquer à lui-même ? Mycroft sentit le doute monter, l'angoisse se mettre à ronger. Il soupira.

\- Je l'ignore moi-même.

Car, vraiment, qui pouvait prétendre savoir ce qui se jouait dans l'esprit de Sherrinford ?

 **X**

Magnussen est mort.

Un jour, c'est une révélation. Un appel. Une annonce. Cela passe à la télévision et dans les journaux. Magnussen est mort, putain.

Pourtant, Mycroft n'appelle pas. Mycroft reste silencieux à ses appels.

Irène ne dit rien non plus. Du moins, Sebastian, le seul encore en contact avec elle, lui dit qu'elle n'a rien à dire de plus sur le sujet.

D'accord. Génial. James sait bien que le magnat de la presse a des relations, et surtout, un service de sécurité en béton armé. La thèse du suicide est affirmée, c'est étrange, mais le criminel l'apprend avec un certain soulagement : finalement, personne n'a été assez idiot pour s'en prendre directement à lui, pour simplement se laisser berner par ses paroles et ses dossiers inexistants.

Il éprouve un certain soulagement à savoir que Sherlock n'a pas été assez bête pour se laisser prendre au piège.

Alors, pourquoi personne ne dit rien ? Pourquoi restent-ils tous muets, tous si silencieux ?

Mycroft finit par lui envoyer un SMS, mais c'est une mince consolation. Quelques mots, à peine, affirmant ce qu'il a lu, sans entrer dans les détails. Finissant toujours par l'élément essentiel : « Sherlock va bien. ».

Des mots. Des SMS. Des lettres envoyées au mois. L'exil qui n'en finit pas.

James finit par comprendre, par se mettre dans le crane quelque chose qui le glace : personne n'a jamais prévu qu'il revienne, un jour. Son exil a un goût définitif, une essence de non-retour.

Magnussen mort, Sherlock est libre. Magnussen mort, Sherlock peut enfin se détacher de lui.

Et puis, c'est vrai, au fond. Cela fait un an. Qu'y a-t-il de plus à dire ? Sherlock ne l'a finalement jamais retrouvé. Lui-même n'a jamais eu la force, le courage, la folie, de revenir vers lui. Tout n'est pas si simple, d'accord, mais cela aurait-il, de toute façon, valu la peine ?

Le doute est un poison. L'éloignement, la solitude, exacerbent tout.

La tentation, toutefois, est tenace. L'envie est toujours là. Les sentiments … également.

James le sait : qu'importe s'ils se mettent en travers de son chemin, s'ils l'empêchent de revenir. Qu'importe s'ils se mettent en tête de le tuer, de l'arrêter, de l'affaiblir. Il a attendu, et attendra encore s'il le faut.

Mais de toutes choses certaines : Sherlock Holmes est et restera toujours sien.

 **X**

La tentation.

Electrique et suave. Savamment calculée. Le « oui » et le « non ». La brûlure, la flamme, l'envie de voler en éclats, de tenter, de se tenter, de totalement partir en vrilles.

Elle se matérialise par sa porte, défoncée. Taguée de « Miss me ? », brûlée, enlevée de ses gonds. La première fois qu'il la voit, qu'il l'a sous les yeux, le monde semble se désaxer sous Sherlock. La preuve est forte, incroyable, inimaginable, il pense immédiatement à une blague. Mais, l'espoir gratte et s'accroche, brûle et s'incruste : James est-il revenu ?

La tentation s'imprime dans chaque parti de son appartement mis à sac. Dans les bouteilles d'alcool brisées au sol, dans les seringues et les aiguilles piétinées, dans les flacons vidées. Dans la poudre étalée, dans les photos accrochées aux murs, dans les articles arrachés.

Les photos. Toutes ces photos de lui. De lui, et de James. Toutes les photos, toutes ces photos qu'il n'a encore jamais vues, même pas dans le manoir de James, et qui recouvrent aujourd'hui chaque mur de son salon.

Il y en a où il s'embrassent. D'autres où ils rient. Où ils se regardent. Où ils s'affrontent. D'autres sont plus osées que d'autres. Certaines sont carrément vulgaires.

En voyant cela, les larmes font leur chemin. Elles grimpent, grimpent, mais ne sortent pas. Il est au bord d'un immense précipice. Sur une falaise étroite et abrupte, entre espoir et désespoir, ne sachant s'il doit sauter, ou simplement continuer à se raccrocher au bord. Un état désormais perpétuel, quotidien, qui vient s'écorcher à cette mise en scène.

Il est défoncé. Vraiment. Se demande même un instant s'il ne rêve pas. S'il n'est pas en train de fantasmer tout cela. Fantasmer la silhouette qui apparait à l'extrémité de son champ de vision, du couloir menant à sa chambre, fantasmer le retour, la rencontre, qui s'approche.

Gabriel ne reviendra pas tout de suite. C'est ce qu'il pense en premier. Dans tous les cas, Gabriel ne sera pas là avant au moins deux bonnes heures. Et, puis, Mrs Hudson est en vacances, alors … Si ce qu'il voit est vrai, il a le temps d'en gérer les conséquences. S'il ne fait que l'imaginer … l'overdose aura, pour une fois, raison de lui.

Et, vraiment, au milieu de son appartement saccagé, tremblant, espérant, désespérant, que souhaite-t-il vraiment ?

-Bonjour, love. Je t'ai manqué ?

* * *

 **Et, voilà ! Le retour, les retrouvailles, ce sera pour le prochain chapitre ! Je vais désormais alterner les PDV, et aussi mettre un peu de ceux des autres protagonistes, dont certains ont été quelques peu délaissés, ces derniers chapitres ... Je vais vite pour la suite ! ;)**

 **Merci à tous et, n'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le seul salaire de l'auteur ! ;)**


	18. DIX-SEPT - Crossroads

_**Disclaimer**_ **:** Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et l'histoire reviennent à Sir Doyle, le contexte et les personnalités à Messieurs Moffat et Gatiss. Je ne fais que spéculer, user et faire souffrir de biens innocents personnages de fiction.

 _ **Au départ**_ **:** La série "Sherlock", créée et développée par Moffat et Gatiss, pour BBC. Adaptation libre de l'oeuvre littéraire de Doyle, la série transpose l'univers et les personnages au XXIe siècle : "Sherlock Holmes est détective consultant et il accueille comme colocataire le Docteur Watson, un ex médecin de l'armée britannique blessé en Afghanistan. Il aide Scotland Yard à résoudre des enquêtes ardues en utilisant ses dons d'observation et de déduction associés aux technologies actuelles. [...]" (cf. Wikipédia). Série géniale. Acteurs monstrueux. Personnages merveilleux.

 _ **Le speech**_ **:** Il y eu une certaine curiosité, au départ, juste quelque chose d'intriguant, de différent et de spécial, chez cet adolescent un peu étrange, un peu comme lui. Puis, il y eu l'obsession, la folie guidée, la folie abreuvée, celle émergeant dans les profondeurs de sa cellule anglaise, celle que Mycroft Holmes était venu chaque jour alimenter. Sherlock Holmes est là, là, quelque part, et il a envie de jouer. James Moriarty souhaite simplement lui trouver un jeu à la hauteur de son génie. Il ne pensait pas que son plan, bien huilé, parfaitement conçu, pourrait prendre une telle tournure. Il ignorait que l'obsession était devenue à ce point hors de tout contrôle.

 _ **Ce qu'il faut savoir**_ **:** **Sheriarty**. John/Mary. D'autres couples en fond, mais seulement mentionnés. Ce chapitre est dur : **réminiscence d'une tentative de suicide passée** , un peu de **torture psychologique** , **d'abus domestique** , et d' **angst**.

 _ **Remerciements**_ **:** Aux lecteurs, aux gens de passage, aux favoris, aux habitués, ou non ! 3 reviewers pour le dernier chapitre, ce qui me chagrine un peu (il y a beaucoup de lecteurs, pour peu d'avis, au final), mais je remercie mais trois irréductibles commentateurs, qui me font l'immense plaisir de laisser leur avis ! **mamamia008** , aaah, malheureusement, l'angst est ce que je préfère, et les cliffhangers lvl 7+++, ce dont je raffole le plus ... *que le sadisme vienne à moiiii* Je ne souhaites toutefois la mort de personne, et j'espère que cela ne t'empêcheras pas de lire et d'apprécier cette suite ^^ (Toutes mes excuses pour cette image .. En fait, non. Aahaah les cours de philo seront x1000 plus intéressants, tu verras XD) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant ! =D **Talice** , merci beaucoup ! Je suis moi-même du genre un peu sadique (je sais, ça ne se voit pas), et oui, j'adore faire souffrir Sherlock .. Mea culpa ^^ Le pauvre n'est pourtant pas au bout de ses peines .. Sois ravie : plus de James dans ce chapitre ! Il est revenu, et sera dorénavant un peu plus présent, voire même carrément en pov dans la plupart des chapitres suivants. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Encore merci ! Ah, **isshehappy** , je serai très heureuse de répondre à ces questions : alors, Magnussen était mort, et il le savait, certes. Oui, revenir aurait pu être simple, sauf que Magnussen avait "apparemment" de quoi maintenir une certaine pression et menace sur Sherlock, même après son trépas. De plus, et là, désolée, je ne peux plus t'aider, il y a d'autres raisons. Ahah. James aime Sherlock et ferait tout pour lui : je l'explicite bien dans les derniers chapitres, et il y a effectivement plusieurs raisons qui expliquent "l'abandon" de Sherlock. Mais, elles seront à découvrir par la suite. Désolée ^^. Et, oui, j'aime faire ce genre de choses, faire des retours dans le passé sans le notifier. Je trouve ça tout à fait propre au personnage de James : à la fois ancré dans le présent, mais perdu dans le passé. Jamais vraiment là où on l'attend. Parfois complètement "changeable". Alors, pour le cul ... Ca sera dans les prochains chapitres ! =D (ne jetez pas la pierre à l'auteur, qui elle-même n'attend que la prochaine scène lemon à rédiger avec une certaine impatience). Encore merci pour cette longue et géniale review ! Merci à vous tous !

 _ **Premières infos sur ce chapitre**_ **:** J'adore ce chapitre. Je sais, je répète cela régulièrement, mais là, vraiment, il va tout à fait dans le sens que je souhaite donner à cette dernière partie de fic (eh oui). Tout y est assez sombre, et nous jonglons entre les retrouvailles James/Sherlock (oui, enfin !) et leurs pov (plus ou moins). Ce chapitre jette les bases de ce qui suivra, de ce qui risque d'arriver, de ce qui n'arrivera peut être plus jamais. Eh oui, du suspens, n'est-ce pas ? ^^

 _ **A écouter**_ **:** _Love is blindness_ de Jack White et _My Blood_ de Ellie Goulding.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Votre serviteur,

 **AMAZINGmadness**.

* * *

 **DIX-SEPT.**

 **« Crossroads »**

 **«** _Nous ne sommes jamais aussi mal protégés contre la souffrance que lorsque nous aimons._ **» Sigmund Freud**

* * *

Observation (yeux écarquillés, pupilles dilatées). Analyse (frémissement des lèvres, battement rapide des paupières). Compréhension (geste instinctif de recul, froncement des sourcils).

Les pas se répercutèrent contre les murs. Le son craqua, se déforma, s'amplifia sous le capharnaüm ambiant, les seringues et flacons brisés, les articles de journaux épars. La silhouette s'avança, lentement, passa de la périphérie de son champ de vision à une totale présence, immanquable, ingérable. Le sourire. Le regard.

James était là. Oui, bien là. Il se tenait debout devant sa cheminée, oui, dans son appartement saccagé, oui, maculé de poudre, de seringues et de flacons brisés, d'articles de journaux déchirés. Il se tenait bien droit dans son beau costume Westwood, face à la porte, les yeux baissés vers un tas d'articles qu'il feuilletait d'un œil las.

Devait-il fuir ? Etait-ce là la réalité, la vraie ? Pas encore une facétie de son cerveau, pas encore l'effet des drogues dures, vraiment la vraie vie ? Sherlock posa un pied sur une seringue, la faisant crisser, le figeant instantanément. James esquissa un sourire, jeta les articles à ses pieds, avant de relever les yeux vers lui, doucement, cruellement, lentement.

Sherlock sentit sa respiration se bloquer, se coincer dans sa gorge. Il avait oublié le regard de James, ses yeux noirs, le poids qu'il portait sur lui. Il avait oublié ce que cela faisait, et en fut d'autant plus déstabilisé.

Bien assez pour ne pas remarquer tout le désarroi, toute l'inquiétude, qui illuminèrent les yeux du criminel en le découvrant face à lui. (James aurait pu l'attraper, le frapper, le battre, le serrer dans ses bras au point de le briser. Il aurait pu faire tout cela en le découvrant si maigre, si mal, les os de son visage si proéminents, sa peau rendue si terne, ses yeux si hagards par l'usage des drogues. Ses poings se serrèrent, sa mâchoire se contracta. Qui qu'il soit, le nouvel amant de Sherlock ne semblait pas avoir le meilleur effet sur lui.)

Sherlock pressa ses bras autour de sa propre silhouette, frissonnant, bien malgré lui, en sentant le regard de James passer sur lui, scannant, analysant ce qu'il pouvait voir. Le criminel semblait avoir maigri, et ses traits s'en étaient durcis. Un éclat étrange illuminait ses yeux noirs, quelque chose comme de la folie, comme de la rage, et rien ne semblait avoir changé, en fait.

\- J'ai rêvé de ce moment tellement de fois.

Même sa voix était la même. Toujours la même, Sherlock s'en souvenait, maintenant. Sa façon de le regarder, de le dévorer vivant du regard, cette espèce d'adoration que le détective n'avait jamais vraiment compris. Sa feinte nonchalance, son charisme, sa posture. Tout était _tellement lui_. Tout était toujours pareil.

James pouvait-il en dire de même de lui ? Sherlock ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusions à ce sujet.

\- Tu es … revenu ?

Le criminel eu un sourire. Sherlock n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu sourire ainsi, entre joie pure et sincérité. Il semblait soulagé. Il semblait comblé de joie. L'hésitation dans ses mots fit sourire James davantage, le fit s'approcher d'un pas. Peut-être pensait-il pouvoir se permettre une telle chose ?

A cela, le sang de Sherlock ne fit qu'un tour, son esprit se réveilla. Il battit rapidement des paupières, tentant d'atténuer le flou de ses pensées, le voile opaque laissé sur sa conscience par l'héroïne, fronçant les sourcils en sentant la confiance aveugle et idiote qui émanait du criminel.

James s'avança et Sherlock ne put s'en empêcher : il fit un pas à son tour et, sans arrière-pensée, sans crier gare, frappa le criminel en plein visage.

Son poing heurta une des pommettes de James qui, surprit par le geste, plus que par sa force, fit plusieurs pas en arrière à cela, criant sous le coup de la douleur et de la surprise. Laissé hébété, haletant, Sherlock serra les poings, observant James se plaindre en portant une main à son visage, se redressant pour le dévisager avec surprise.

Il ne saignait pas. Le côté gauche de son visage était à peine rouge. Sherlock serra plus fort ses poings tremblants, sentant la peine revenir, maintenant que la colère s'était exprimée. James se redressa, l'observant avec surprise et curiosité.

Avec une _envie_ si évidente que cela tordit les entrailles de Sherlock.

Le coup lui avait fait plus de mal qu'il n'avait dû en faire à James. Qu'importe. Ce n'était rien comparé le nœud qui enserra son ventre, qui plia sa cage thoracique, lorsque le criminel fit encore un pas vers lui, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentit en voyant la confiance se changer en désir, et le désir en folie pure.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué.

C'était terrifiant. Et, cela lui fit mal.

Sherlock aurait pu le frapper à nouveau. Il aurait pu lui faire vraiment mal, cette fois, y mettre du sien, oublier qui il était et simplement frapper jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Mais, James fut sur lui bien avant qu'il n'ait pu penser à la moindre chose, réaliser le moindre mouvement. Il lui adressa un sourire narquois, une œillade enflammée et, Sherlock n'eut que le réflexe de fermer les yeux avant que leurs lèvres ne se rejoignent furieusement.

Sherlock avait imaginé cela. Avant. Avant de penser au suicide, avant de tuer Magnussen, avant de simplement se faire tirer dessus par Mary. Il avait imaginé les retrouvailles, la rencontre, comment l'histoire allait reprendre, comment tout allait finalement finir par s'arranger. Oui, James lui avait manqué. Oui, il avait cru longtemps qu'il se serait battu pour lui. Oui, il avait été assez idiot – l'était encore aujourd'hui – pour imaginer que le criminel en avait quelque chose à faire. Oui, il y avait pensé.

Sa peau. Ses lèvres. Son dos heurta la porte close, sa tête cogna contre le bois. Il n'en eu cure. James passa sa main dans sa nuque, dans ses cheveux, serra son bras autour de sa taille et, vraiment, entre ses gestes, entre sa langue contre la sienne, ses lèvres sur les siennes, quoi de mieux pour lui faire oublier tout sens de la réalité ? Pour lui faire oublier à quel point cela était mal ?

Sherlock laissa ses doigts passer sur le visage de James, sur sa joue, dans son cou. Il laissa les sensations revenir, les souvenirs redevenir la réalité. Il laissa ses doigts effleurer, caresser, laissa l'émotion l'envahir. James souffla quelque chose qu'il ne parvint pas à comprendre entre deux baisers et appuya son corps de manière plus prononcée contre le sien, le faisant gémir, forçant sa main libre à venir s'accrocher à son dos.

Rêve. Réalité.

James avait tout imaginé. Il avait pensé au baiser, à ce baiser, il avait calculé, tout repensé, tout planifié. Sherlock n'allait certainement pas le laisser faire, mais qu'importe. Quelle surprise, quel mémorable instant, quel soulagement divin, de le sentir alors ainsi, si ouvert, si libre, si actif. James n'en pouvait plus de le sentir si proche, de le goûter encore et encore, de l'avoir là, si près, dans ses bras, de pouvoir à nouveau l'embrasser et le toucher, comme si rien, vraiment, ne s'était passé.

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, tira un peu pour lui faire ouvrir davantage la bouche - ce qu'il fit immédiatement -, passa ses doigts sur sa taille, sur ses fesses, redécouvrant, se réappropriant les sensations, le corps de Sherlock. L'embrasser. Le toucher. Le caresser. L'entendre gémir, _putain_.

Etait-ce un rêve ?

Sherlock laissa ses bras entourer la nuque de James, laissa ses actes approfondir le baiser, incapable de penser, de se raisonner, de simplement comprendre. Il était défoncé, bien assez pour penser que cela n'était qu'un songe, bien assez pour ne mesurer aucune conséquence. Pas de Gabriel. Pas de cœur brisé. Pas de Mary. Pas de Magnussen. Rien, rien, rien. Seulement James. Seulement eux deux, putain. Seulement la sensation d'être entier, à nouveau, seulement la pulsation de vie et de désir qui vrillait son esprit et ses veines.

Sherlock gémit encore, et cela pressa James à passer sa main sous sa chemise, à effleurer le bas de son dos et de son ventre, à le plaquer davantage contre la porte pour avoir un meilleur accès, à simplement passer ses doigts sur sa peau, sur ses côtes si présentes, sur-

La réalité.

Les doigts s'en allèrent brusquement, de même que les lèvres, et Sherlock se retrouva haletant, gémissant, dans le vide. James s'était reculé, le visage plus pâle, plus fermé encore. Le cerveau imbibé de drogue et d'endorphines, Sherlock mit plus de temps que nécessaire à comprendre ce qui se passait, et s'offusqua, sur le tard, de sentir les mains de James le délester rapidement de son manteau, puis de sa chemise.

\- James, qu'est-ce que- ?

Les yeux de James regardèrent, son cerveau analysa. Une balle, oui, c'est vrai, au niveau du torse. Tireur toujours inconnu. Il se souvenait avoir cherché l'identité du tireur pendant des mois, sans succès. Six mois sans lui, et Sherlock finissait déjà à l'hôpital, gravement touché, presque mort, en fait, il fallait le dire. Les doigts de James passèrent lentement sur la fine cicatrice, puis sur celle faite par l'incision chirurgicale.

Il était responsable de cela. Quoi qu'il puisse en dire, s'il avait été présent, s'il était resté, cela ne serait jamais arrivé au détective.

Ses yeux remontèrent, allaient s'échouer sur le visage de Sherlock, qui commençait déjà à batailler et à lutter contre le poids de son corps toujours collé au sien et le plaquant contre la porte, mais son cerveau fut plus rapide.

L'épaule : brûlure due à une balle, effleurement. Un feu vint s'allumer dans ses entrailles alors qu'il pressait un doigt contre la plaie à peine cicatrisée, faisant siffler Sherlock de douleur.

\- James !

Son regard descendit, fatalement. Il s'attarda sur le creux des coudes, bleuis, noircis, envahis de points de ponction et d'héroïne. Le feu gronda. Il allait remonter le regard vers lui, prêt à lui faire comprendre, prêt à le punir, lorsque, eh bien, lorsque tout cessa vraiment.

Il y avait autre chose. James le comprit en voyant Sherlock tenter de se dérober, de replier son bras gauche vers lui-même. Il le comprit en voyant son visage pâlir. Le feu mugit, devint tempête, et, d'un geste brutal, James attrapa le bras de Sherlock, laissant son avant-bras se révéler à lui.

Une cicatrice parfaite, au tracé droit et vertical, se dessinait sur la peau blanche. Magnifique, d'au moins dix bons centimètres, elle venait creuser sur le bras mince d'une ligne franche, profonde.

Un sanglot échappa des lèvres de Sherlock et James ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi. Il traça la cicatrice du bout des doigts, le feu retombé, la colère se changeant en incompréhension. L'incompréhension devenant rapidement savoir, puis horreur.

Le bras lui échappa, et Sherlock le ramena aussitôt vers lui. Le détective le poussa et, inondé d'impuissance, de terreur et de désarroi, James se vit faire quelques pas loin de lui.

La réalité. Brutale. Violente. Intolérable.

La cicatrice était marquée, mais pas si récente. Le cerveau de James analysa, pensa à l'année dernière, pensa aux probabilités, aux causes. Pas celle qu'il voulait ignorer, pas la plus évidente, la plus douloureuse, la plus intolérable. Il ne trouva rien d'autre.

\- Sherlock, qu'est-ce que … ? Love, s'il te plait … ne me dis pas …

Sherlock s'était ouvert les veines. De manière franche et volontaire. Il avait appuyé une lame contre son bras, et avait tout simplement cherché à se tuer. Quelques mois après son départ. Quelques putain de mois après qu'il lui ait brisé le cœur. C'était aussi simple que cela.

James sentit la bile monter, la nausée lui tordre le ventre. Il se prit l'horreur en pleine face, la rage en plein cœur. Sherlock aurait pu être mort. Et, alors, il n'aurait jamais pu l'embrasser, le voir, le toucher, encore, comme avant. En revenant, ce soir, il n'aurait eu affaire qu'à une pierre tombale.

\- Va-t'en, James.

Les yeux de Sherlock débordaient de larmes. Cela creva le cœur de James. Il tenait son bras ramené contre lui, et ressemblait à un animal blessé, ainsi, si maigre et si marqué qu'il était. Le criminel désapprouva d'un geste de la tête, tenta à nouveau de se rapprocher de lui, une tentative que Sherlock repoussa en s'éloignant rapidement de lui, ramassant son manteau et s'en drapant, plongeant rapidement à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Sherlock, je … Pourquoi ?

La question sortit avant que James n'ait pu la retenir. L'idiotie de la demande heurta Sherlock de plein fouet, et au travers de ses larmes, il se contenta de ricaner à cela.

\- Tu m'as complètement bousillé. Tu le savais, tu savais à quel point ça allait me faire mal, mais tu es quand même parti.

\- Je ne savais pas ! Comment j'aurai pu savoir ?

\- Parce que j'étais amoureux de toi, putain !

La véhémence l'attaqua, lui coupa le souffle. Les mots, le temps utilisé – l'imparfait -, le laissèrent sonné. Sherlock pleurait, et les mots, tous les mots que James avait préparés, se bloquèrent dans sa gorge.

Moi aussi. Moi aussi, je t'aime. Bordel de merde, je t'aime tellement.

Quelque chose se brisa. James pu le sentir, sentir la vague, l'onde se déchainer à l'intérieur de lui. Peut-être son cœur. Peut-être sa raison. Sa vision se fit rouge, rouge du sang qu'il pouvait imaginer coulant du bras de Sherlock, rouge de rage et de perdition.

Personne ne l'avait prévenu. Personne n'avait daigné l'en informer. Il aurait pu rester en exil, rester dans l'ignorance, il aurait pu attendre, espérer, vivre, sans savoir que Sherlock, putain, était _mort_ par sa faute !

Il observa le détective s'entourer de ses bras, essuyer rageusement les larmes qui roulaient toujours sur ses joues. Il se laissa percer par son regard, par toute la colère, la rancœur, la flamme brûlante dans ses yeux pâles d'ordinaires si calmes et froids. Il se laissa consumer par l'horreur. James pensa, un instant, avant de se raisonner, que la nausée allait l'emporter sur le reste, son self-control abandonnant rapidement la partie, alors que la seule chose qu'il parvenait à voir, en regardant Sherlock, c'était les multiples cicatrices qui marquaient désormais sa peau.

\- N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu en as maintenant quelque chose à foutre, parce que tu étais au courant.

La colère prenait le pas sur le reste. Sherlock chancelait toujours, mais sa force, sa conviction étaient revenus. Il brûlait de rage. Loin de sa passivité, de sa réaction si avide lors du baiser, il était désormais arqué, nerveux, le corps tendu au point de se rompre, les poings fermement serrés. Même pendant, après le kidnapping, le viol, jamais James ne l'avait vu si hostile, si mauvais à son égard. Même lors du coup qu'il lui avait porté, quelques minutes auparavant, Sherlock ne semblait pas si instable, si … dangereux.

Cela n'empêcha pas le criminel d'assimiler rapidement l'information qu'il venait de lui servir.

\- Je ne savais-

\- Je t'ai laissé un message. Et, Irène a prévenu Moran. Tu étais au courant.

Etait-il possible de tomber plus bas encore, de sentir le monde se désaxer ainsi sous ses pieds ? Irène, Sebastian, Mycroft, Sherrinford … Où étaient-ils, putain ? Bordel de merde, pourquoi avaient-ils décidés de tous lui cacher cette information ?

Sherlock cracha les mots, et cela lui donna plus envie encore de disparaitre. Non, il n'était pas au courant. Non, il n'avait jamais su. Non, il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer.

D'eux deux, qui souhaitait mourir ? D'eux deux, qui crevait d'envie de se coller une balle dans le crane ? D'eux deux, qui rêvait le plus d'en finir avec l'ennui, avec la folie, avec l'attente, avec le désespoir ?

Quelle putain de connerie.

\- Sherlock-

\- Ne fais pas ça. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si … cela n'avait pas d'importance. Va-t-en. Maintenant. Dégage.

James ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Les mots ne venaient pas. Les pensées s'étaient cristallisées. Il y avait le sang, la Mort, la honte, la culpabilité. La colère. La douleur. La rage. Putain. Le désespoir de sentir les lèvres de Sherlock contre les siennes, de le savoir si proche, de connaitre, de découvrir ce qu'il aurait pu manquer, ce qu'il aurait pu ne plus jamais avoir.

La douleur, atroce, dans son ventre. Celle qui le fit tanguer, un instant, sur ses pieds. Celle qui le poussa à se diriger vers la porte, à simplement fuir. La douleur. Le regard hanté de Sherlock. Fureur et folie.

Et, Irène savait. Mycroft savait.

Sebastian savait.

James pensa un instant faire demi-tour. Attraper Sherlock, le faire taire, lui faire oublier le passé. Simplement l'embrasser, le plaquer contre ce foutu mur et lui faire oublier le monde entier. Simplement chasser de ses yeux le ressentiment et la rage. Et, le faire taire, bordel de merde. Planter ses ongles dans la cicatrice et la déchirer, la défigurer, la supplanter. Le faire hurler. Le faire supplier.

Le retrouver. Repartir en arrière, à Berlin, où se mélangeaient leurs corps, où s'implantaient les idées, où s'enterraient les fondations d'une toute nouvelle relation. Repartir dans le passé.

La falaise.

Le baiser.

La pluie.

Le puit.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir.

Les cœurs se brisent. C'est quelque chose de simple à comprendre : même si l'organe n'en est pas réellement touché, la vision métaphorique, elle, peut tout simplement imploser, et emporter tout sur son passage.

James entendit un éclat sourd, alors qu'il tournait la tête et s'éloignait, alors qu'il fuyait, tout simplement. Il pensa que Sherlock avait fait tomber quelque chose, avait crié, avant de se rendre compte que ce son était intérieur, comme un grincement, comme un crissement sans fin. Comme les parois de sa cage thoracique qui se refermaient. Comme son souffle qui se faisait sifflant. Comme son cœur qui, _bordel de merde_ , se brisait.

Sherlock avait survécu. Sherlock était mort, une première fois, sur une table d'opération, après que son cœur se soit arrêté, après que quelqu'un lui ai tiré dessus. Sherlock avait tué Magnussen. Sherlock avait tenté de se tuer. Sherlock avait recommencé à se droguer, à boire, à partir en vrille.

Sherlock aimait peut-être quelqu'un d'autre.

Sherlock, pour sûr, le haïssait.

Alors, oui, - et c'est tout ce qu'il arrivait à penser alors qu'il dévalait les escaliers – il fuyait. Il fuit et marcha comme un automate, rapidement, sans un regard en arrière. Il ne voyait plus les larmes. Il ne voyait plus les cicatrices. Il ne voyait plus la haine. Tout s'était gravé dans son esprit, mais Sherlock n'était plus là, devant lui, alors ce n'était plus si affreux.

C'était juste pire, car son regard était gravé dans son esprit, car la pensée lui donnait la nausée.

La faiblesse, la pensée de passer pour un lâche, ne l'effleura pas alors qu'il fuyait et quittait Baker Street. Parce qu'il finirait par y revenir. Parce que les cœurs brisés pouvaient être réparés. Parce que Sherlock était à lui, putain, et à personne d'autre. Parce qu'il avait trop perdu. Parce qu'il avait trop à gagner. Parce que, de toute façon, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Il ne dormirait plus, ne mangerait plus, ne vivrait plus sans avoir remédié à cela, à l'histoire, aux problèmes, à la folie. Il ne pouvait plus vivre, maintenant qu'il l'avait perdu.

Les poings de James se serrèrent. Son esprit devint un hurlement de rage.

Plus vivre avant de les avoir faits tous payer.

 **X**

Les photos accrochées sur les murs. Les prises de vues interdites, cachées, prises à la dérobée. Les clichés de leurs ébats, de leurs moments d'intimité, les témoins des sourires, des rires, de l'amour naissant, de la rivalité déclinante. Les segments épars. Les débuts de l'histoire.

James a toujours tout collectionné qui se rapporte de près, ou de loin, à Sherlock : mèche de cheveux, objets, lettres, trophées dérobés dans son appartement.

Photographies. Morceaux de lui. Les premières alors qu'il n'était qu'au lycée, puis celles le montrant à l'université, dans des raves, dans des squats, sur les scènes de ses premières enquêtes. Les photographies de ses proches, amis, famille. Ses sourires. Ses peines. Ses premières fois.

Leur première fois. Le kidnapping, le premier baiser, la toute première fois manquée, volée, atroce, même. La culpabilité. Et puis, pourquoi pas, recommencer.

Son corps. Leurs corps. Son sourire. Son rire. Son regard. Leurs corps s'enlaçant. Les draps. Les chambres. Dublin. Londres. Berlin.

L'envie dans ses reins, la rage dans son ventre, le désespoir dans son cœur, la folie dans sa tête.

Sherlock était tout. Avait toujours été absolument tout.

Les photos le montraient. Il était partout, tout le temps. En fait, il n'y avait que lui. A ses yeux, il n'y avait toujours eu que lui. La pièce dans le manoir le prouvait. La photo d'eux deux qu'il gardait dans une poche de sa veste le prouvait. Ses crimes, ses mises en scène, son réseau, son empire, le prouvaient.

Tout lui appartenait. La vie de James lui appartenait. Chaque respiration, chaque mouvement, chaque battement de cœur.

Depuis toujours. Bien avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il l'aimait. Bien avant qu'il ne sache vraiment qu'il ne brûlait que pour lui. Bien avant qu'il imagine que toutes choses étaient possibles.

L'amour. Le désir. L'envie. Tout, vécu réciproquement.

Vivre. Plus aussi insurmontable. L'ennui. Plus aussi tenace. La rage. Plus aussi forte.

Une vie à deux, peut-être ? Plus de crimes ? Plus besoin de tuer ? Plus besoin de se cacher ? Plus besoin de penser que la Mort viendrait bientôt ?

Bordel de merde.

L'espoir en cendres, bien sûr.

Le manoir était pour lui. James l'avait acheté en pensant à lui. Chacune de ses pièces avaient été imaginées pour lui. Sherlock était le maitre de ce lieu. Son nom figurait même déjà sur l'ordre de propriété, sans qu'il ne l'imagine même.

James passa ses doigts sur les moulures, sur les murs blancs, parfaits, sur les pierres parfaitement taillées. Ses pas craquaient sur le parquet, mais ce n'était pas très grave. Au contraire.

\- Boss ?

Le bruit venait de _la pièce_. Oui, celle-là. James continua son avancée sans s'en soucier, sans réfléchir. L'obscurité l'avalait, ne lui faisait pas peur. Sebastian avait allumé la lumière, dans la pièce où il n'aurait eu, avant, jamais l'audace d'entrer, et sa clarté éclairait un peu le couloir, le guidant, l'absorbant tel un papillon de nuit attiré par la flamme.

\- Jim ?

Sherlock aurait certainement fait de la pièce un laboratoire, un endroit où il aurait pu étudier, expérimenter, tester, à sa guise. James pouvait l'imaginer devant son microscope, les traits tirés par le manque de sommeil, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Il pouvait le voir prenant des notes dans un carnet, perdu dans ses pensées, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux avec impatience.

Mais, en fait, il n'y avait rien de tout cela ici.

Il n'y aurait sûrement jamais rien.

Sebastian se tourna vers lui, tout occupé qu'il était à observer, à contempler, peut-être, les photographies toujours accrochées aux murs. Il en avait décroché certaines, comme pu l'observer James, car un carton trainait sur la table, à peine rempli de clichés et de dossiers. Son bras droit haussa un sourcil, ouvrit la bouche. James leva son arme et tira avant qu'il n'ait pu émettre le moindre son.

Le coup éclata dans la pièce, et Sebastian ne sembla pas immédiatement comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. La balle entra dans sa jambe gauche, un peu au-dessus du genou, et ses yeux se révulsèrent, sa bouche s'ouvrit en un grand cri. Il s'effondra au sol en hurlant, et, vraiment, James se retint de ne pas le faire immédiatement taire d'une nouvelle balle dans le crane.

Il grimaça en voyant le sang inonder le parquet de bois riche, en imaginant que la tâche aurait bien du mal à être enlevée.

Sebastian se contorsionna, laissa la surprise, le choc, se transformer, se métamorphoser. Il serra les dents, et James l'observa avec peu d'intérêt enlever sa propre ceinture pour la passer autour de sa cuisse, ses mains tremblantes venant serrer un premier garrot au-dessus de la plaie suintante. James le laissa faire. Malgré le brouillard poisseux de la colère, il éprouvait un peu d'admiration à le voir si pragmatique et réfléchi, même dans ce genre de situation.

\- Je suppose que … _ah, putain_ ! Holmes a-

\- Le téléphone, Sebastian.

James savait qu'il le gardait sur lui, qu'il l'avait toujours eu, laissé dans sa poche close, bien à l'abri de ses propres envies, de ses propres pensées. Quelque chose que lui-même avait voulu et avait instauré. Il le regrettait aujourd'hui. S'il avait vu le nom de Sherlock s'imprimer sur l'écran, il n'aurait jamais pu laisser l'appel sans réponse. S'il l'avait eu sur lui, jamais tout cela n'aurait pu arriver.

\- Jim, je-

Sa patience l'abandonnait. Il tira une nouvelle fois, bien assez près de la tête de Moran pour que celui-ci comprenne le message : discuter n'allait pas l'aider à s'en sortir. L'américain grimaça, se contorsionnant pour sortir le téléphone portable de la poche arrière de son jean, avant de le faire glisser sur le sol jusqu'à lui d'un coup de pied habile. James le récupéra et l'enferma dans la poche intérieure de sa veste sans attendre, sans même y jeter un regard, ses yeux noirs fixant sans ciller la silhouette pâlissante de son associé.

Le sang coulait rapidement. Forcément. Il se répandait autour de Moran, baignant ce qui reposait sur le sol, les photographies abandonnées, les dossiers, le parquet bien ciré. Le militaire serrait les dents, ses mains autour de la plaie, sans se plaindre, sans émettre le moindre son de douleur, d'impatience. Sage, obéissant. Attentif. A la suite, sûrement, à ce qui n'allait pas tarder à lui tomber dessus.

James admirait cela : Sebastian savait se tenir, savait où était sa place et, surtout, savait pertinemment rester maitre de lui-même. Une qualité que James n'honorait pas toujours. Une qualité qu'il jaugeait lui-même ne pas posséder. Un trait qui avait fait de Sebastian un allié fidèle, un associé hors-pair. Dans la vie privée, comme dans la vie professionnelle, Moran avait toujours été loyal, droit, infaillible et sans failles. James avait toujours su qu'il pouvait se reposer sur lui sans y penser, qu'il pouvait toujours tout demander, sans rien donner en échange.

Aurait-il pu penser à la jalousie ? Parce que c'était cela, non, qui rongeait l'ancien militaire ? James voyait son regard brûler, la lueur inflexible vriller de colère, de désarroi, d'un peu de regret, aussi. James pouvait le sentir flamboyer de colère, d'impuissance, face à lui, à son arme chargée, à la vérité. Il pouvait très clairement percevoir la rage percer ses entrailles.

La même que la sienne. Comme un écho.

\- J'ai fait ça pour-

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire. La raison ne m'intéresse pas.

Cela allait le rendre plus furieux encore, James le savait bien. Sebastian avait _besoin_ de s'expliquer, besoin de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur mais, vraiment, James n'en avait vraiment rien à faire, comme il se foutait bien de voir son ami – bordel, vraiment ?! – bouillir à présent de rage, à cela. James savait que l'indifférence était parfois la pire des vengeances. La plus douloureuse des leçons. Sebastian y goûta, ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, la referma, grimaça. Son visage était tordu de douleur, tordu d'une colère encore contenue. Il empoignait sa jambe avec force, et James imagina qu'il ne se faisait que plus mal, encore, pour éviter de lui sauter dessus et lui refaire le portrait.

Lui faire oublier Sherlock. En un sens. Tenter de le reprendre. Peut-être. Amputer le membre gangrené qu'a toujours été le détective, avant que tout ne vire à la gangrène. Sûrement.

James claqua sa langue sur son palais, ennuyé, l'esprit déjà ailleurs. Il jeta son arme à l'autre bout de la pièce, indifférent à son sort, avant de se détourner.

\- Tu ne me tues pas. C'est étrange. Holmes sait ? Il préférerait sûrement que tu me colles une balle entre les deux yeux.

Le criminel sourit, n'ayant pas pensé à la perspective, n'ayant certainement pas pensé que Sherlock aurait aimé lui conseiller une telle chose. Mais, oui, c'est vrai, Sherlock avait tué Magnussen, alors peut-être que tout était possible.

James se retourna, observant un instant son subordonné avec intérêt, avant de s'approcher de lui, s'accroupissant à sa hauteur. Il vit le souffle de Sebastian se bloquer, sa Pomme d'Adam se fixer. Il vit son regard plonger immédiatement dans le sien lorsqu'ils se firent face.

Il y a longtemps, James n'aurait pas pu y résister : Sebastian était attirant, aussi bien physiquement qu'intellectuellement. Il avait toujours semé en lui un trouble certain, plus raisonné que celui porté sur Sherlock, mais aussi plus furieux. Une sorte de guerre silencieuse, de combat quotidien, de domination approximative. Son regard fixe, son sourire arrogant, ses gestes sans équivoques. James l'avait aimé, un jour, c'était sûr. A Boston, quand tout était plus simple, quand le business était plus sage. Quand Sherlock n'existait plus vraiment.

Plus aujourd'hui.

Ainsi, alors qu'autrefois il aurait sauté sur l'occasion, sur leur proximité pour simplement se laisser happer, il recula son visage avant que Sebastian n'ai eu le temps de combler la distance et, avisant avec colère son indéniable confiance, vint poser sa main sur sa blessure à la jambe et serrer.

L'ancien militaire jappa de douleur, à cela, mais ne chercha pas à s'éloigner. Au contraire, il attrapa le criminel par la nuque et, férocement, rapprocha leurs visages, l'attirant dans un baiser aussi douloureux que non-consenti. James enfonça ses ongles dans la blessure, Sebastian lui mordit la lèvre à sang. James appuya sur son torse pour l'éloigner, Sebastian serra sa nuque pour le rapprocher encore. Finalement, James appuya son genou sur sa jambe, laissant son poids s'abattre sur la plaie suintante, et Sebastian le lâcha en hurlant, planquant à nouveau ses mains sur sa blessure.

La lèvre en sang, la nuque douloureuse, James se redressa, s'éloigna immédiatement. Il passa sa manche sur son menton, où s'écoulait un fin filet de sang, les yeux un peu écarquillés, à la fois surpris du comportement de Moran, comme complétement captivé par sa confiance.

Le tuer aurait été parfait. Pouvoir noyer le tableau dans le sang. Pouvoir faire taire la faiblesse. Pouvoir éteindre le feu, la tempête qui nourrissait ses entrailles. Sebastian coula à nouveau son regard dans le sien, et James aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose, ne pas simplement serrer les poings et s'enfuir, ne pas simplement s'évanouir, s'éteindre sous les _sentiments_.

\- Jim !

Il tourna les talons, le laissa se vider de son sang, le laissa brûler de jalousie et de colère. James pressa sa manche contre sa lèvre et quitta le manoir, sans plus un regard en arrière.

La raison ne l'intéressait pas. Il la connaissait déjà.

 **X**

« _Ok, encore la messagerie … Bon, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu décroches. Tu ne l'as pas fait, la première fois, et tu n'as jamais tenté de me joindre, alors_ … »

Il y eu un rire, puis un juron, en même temps qu'un bruit de klaxon, auquel Sherlock sembla ne répondre que d'une hilarité accrue. James pouvait l'imaginer, dans la nuit noire londonienne, seul et si camé que plus rien, vraiment, ne semblait avoir d'importance à ses yeux. Il pouvait presque le voir, titubant, chancelant, tapotant régulièrement le sachet bien rangé dans sa poche, une cigarette entre les lèvres et le portable pendu à l'oreille. Cela fit bien plus mal qu'il aurait pu le croire.

« _Ça va faire un an que t'es parti, enfin, je crois. Je suis défoncé, je ne te le cache pas, donc je ne sais pas vraiment. Bref, c'est vraiment pathétique, et tout, et tu dois bien te foutre de moi à l'heure qu'il est. Incapable de s'en remettre, obligé de boire et se défoncer pour oublier. Tu vois, love, j'ai peut-être fini par devenir aussi ordinaire que tous ces abrutis._ »

Un nouveau craquement, comme un rire brisé, un sanglot retenu.

« _Ordinaire. Insignifiant. Plus assez important, assez intéressant. C'est peut-être ce que je suis devenu, à tes yeux. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu es parti_ ? »

Sherlock semblait s'être arrêté dans ses mouvements. Le bruit de la ville, derrière lui, était toujours là, mais sa voix s'était baissée, affaissée. James pouvait l'imaginer dans le froid et la solitude, un bras contracté autour de sa silhouette, pâle et tremblant, serrant dans sa main le téléphone, gardant la ligne comme si elle était son dernier espoir, sa dernière chance. Il marqua un temps avant de poser cette dernière question, et James pu entendre avec désespoir toute la candeur dans sa demande, comme s'il y pensait vraiment, comme s'il était réellement en train de poser cette horrible question au répondeur.

« _Désolé. Je suis vraiment … idiot et … désespéré_. »

Cette fois-ci, James pu clairement entendre le sanglot dans les mots de Sherlock, la façon dont le dernier mot résonna, s'amplifia pour éclater dans sa raison, dans ses sens. James serra les poings, sa mâchoire se contracta et ses dents grincèrent, un instant. Il avait encore le sang de Sebastian sur les doigts, n'avait pas pris la peine de s'en débarrasser, et celui-ci collait désagréablement sur sa peau, n'arrangeant en rien son humeur oscillante, vibrante, tempétueuse.

Tant de gâchis, tant de pertes, tant de désespoir. Leur relation, eux deux, les sentiments, son putain de foutu empire. Tout semblait s'effondrer. Le château de cartes perdait ses piliers, tanguait, menaçait de s'écrouler.

« _Les gens font cela, n'est-ce pas ? Ils laissent des notes. Ils … préviennent les personnes qui leur sont chères, je suppose. Pas sûr qu'ils fassent ça sur une boite vocale. Au moins, John, contrairement à toi, aurait répondu._ »

Il y avait des larmes dans sa voix, et un rire peiné, désespéré, qui vrilla une fois de plus le cœur et l'estomac de James.

C'était de la torture.

« _Mais, John a sa vie, maintenant. Ils ont tous autre chose à faire. Même toi. Même toi, putain. Tu me laisses parler dans le vide, enregistrer mes derniers mots sur ta messagerie, c'est pas digne de toi. C'est pas digne de nous. Enfin … Je ne sais plus s'il y a un jour vraiment eu un « nous » … Peut-être pas. J'en sais rien._ »

Comme une lame, insidieuse, chauffée à blanc, parcourant ses entrailles, fouillant et découpant, provoquant l'agonie. La voix de Sherlock était emplie de larmes, de détresse, de colère, et James était au supplice. Ses mains tremblaient si fort qu'il manqua de laisser échapper sa prise sur le téléphone portable.

« _Je t'aime. Et, je suis désolé pour ce que je vais faire_. »

Et, James aurait voulu être là, le retenir, lui hurler de ne pas faire cela, de ne pas être si bête, si idiot, si désespéré. Il aurait aimé pouvoir remonter le temps, entendre ces mots, les intercepter et tout arrêter. Il aurait aimé avoir pu se trouver assez de courage, de force, de bon sens pour simplement prendre la décision de revenir plus tôt, de sa propre initiative.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir serrer Sherlock dans ses bras. Pouvoir lui enlever la lame des mains, l'embrasser et le rassurer. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire, lui montrer, combien il l'aimait. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le sauver, comme lui-même, sans le savoir, l'avait sauvé à maintes reprises, ces dernières années.

« _Ne m'en veux pas. Ne m'oublie pas. S'il te plait, ne m'oublie pas_. »

La tonalité claqua. Les derniers mots de Sherlock s'étaient perdus dans une voix submergée d'émotion, craquant définitivement.

L'oublier. Il avait eu peur, avait été terrifié à l'idée de sombrer dans l'oubli. Il n'avait pas eu peur de mourir, de disparaitre, non : simplement que James n'ai plus le moindre intérêt pour sa personne. Le criminel laissa tomber le téléphone portable, posa ses paumes contre ses yeux brûlants, remplis de larmes contenues, d'émotions vibrantes.

Sherlock avait laissé ce message. C'était fait un dernier fix. Etait rentré chez lui. Puis, il s'était méthodiquement ouvert l'avant-bras gauche. La perte de sang s'était mêlée à l'alcool, à la drogue. Il s'était rapidement évanoui. Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre, un instant, avant que Mrs Hudson, alertée par son entrée fracassante, ne vienne aux nouvelles et ne le découvre. Elle avait compressée la plaie, appelé les secours, commencé la réanimation. Le cœur était reparti.

Si elle n'avait pas été là, si elle ne s'était pas réveillée lorsque la porte avait claqué, si elle était sortie, si … Eh bien, Sherlock ne serait plus là. Sherlock serait mort, mort de solitude, mort de peur, mort d' _amour_ , et tout ça, à cause de _lui_.

La bile remonta dans sa gorge. Son estomac se tordit, sa raison se perdit. Tout cela faisait un mal de chien. Il n'eut que le temps d'ouvrir la portière avant de rendre le peu qu'il avait ingurgité, la douleur prenant le pas sur la volonté, la terreur et la rage dépassant la raison. Il remarqua qu'il pleurait. Pas de petites larmes, bêtes et sottes, mais bien des sanglots, le faisant hoqueter, haleter, le rendant plus misérable encore.

Il était au milieu de nulle part, dans sa belle voiture de luxe achetée avec l'argent de ses trafics, de ses petites affaires sordides, de tous les meurtres, les enlèvements, les horreurs qu'il avait pu perpétrer, ces dernières années. Au milieu de rien, seul, les mains pleines de sang, la lèvre enflée et ensanglantée, le costume ruiné. Et, il pleurait, comme un enfant. De grosses larmes, des sanglots douloureux, qui brassaient son souffle, le vidait de toute énergie.

Cela ne devait pas se passer ainsi. Rien de tout cela n'aurait dû se passer ainsi.

Sebastian. Sherlock.

Et, tous les autres.

Tout était en train de partir en vrille. Rien n'allait comme prévu. Tous les plans se révélaient obsolètes, toutes les tentatives se révélaient vaines.

La situation était en train de totalement lui échapper.

Et, même James Moriarty ne pouvait rien faire contre cela.

 **X**

Gabriel soupira en rentrant, ce soir-là. Il était épuisé : rester au chevet de Mary une bonne partie de l'après-midi n'était pas insurmontable, en soit, mais batailler contre John et Ajay réunis, tenter d'expliquer, de s'imposer, de simplement être là, sans déclencher leur hostilité, était exténuant.

De plus, et mystérieusement, la porte de l'appartement avait disparue. Rien pour égayer sa journée déjà morose.

Il déposa ses sachets près de la porte, accrocha sa veste, avant de laisser son regard balayer la pièce avec une certaine lassitude.

Dans le capharnaüm du salon, Sherlock restait introuvable. Les boîtes de plats commandés laissées à l'abandon, les articles épinglés sur les murs, le couteau de chasse planté dans la cheminée. La cocaïne encore étalée sur la table basse, près du revolver. La bouteille de vodka vide sur le canapé. Les aiguilles, les seringues, les flacons, et le reste, tout ça, trainant un peu partout dans la pièce.

Avec un nouveau soupir, Gabriel ramassa ses sacs, alla les déposer dans la cuisine, qui respirait la même odeur de renfermé et de folie, et entreprit de ranger ses courses, ne s'offusquant pas des restes humains planqués dans le congélateur et dans l'évier, s'empressant de tout jeter aux ordures avant que le détective ne s'en rende compte.

L'eau coulait dans la salle de bain. De la vapeur s'échappait de sous la porte, ce qui n'inquiéta pas le mercenaire plus que de raison, trop habitué aux frasques du détective, mais qui le poussa tout de même à vérifier ce que tramait Sherlock là-dedans.

Il trouva la porte ouverte, comme toujours, et n'eut qu'à la pousser pour entrer. Le nuage moite d'eau qui l'agressa ne fut pas suffisant pour totalement masquer Sherlock qui, assit en tailleur contre la baignoire, affublé d'un t-shirt trop grand lui appartenant, regardait avec implication et forte concentration dans le vide, face à lui, complètement ignorant de l'eau brûlante qui s'échappait dans son dos et de la présence de Gabriel dans l'appartement.

Mary s'était fait tirée dessus trois semaines plus tôt, et restait présentement toujours dans le coma. Un coma artificiel, que les médecins avaient décidés pour lui permettre de guérir et se remettre le mieux possible des différentes et lourdes opérations qui avaient dû être menées pour réparer les os, les organes, le système veineux et artériel touchés par la balle et ses fragments.

Gabriel n'en était donc pas à sa première découverte de ce genre : Sherlock voguait entre une certaine folie, un clair désespoir, et la défonce la plus profonde. Encore une fois, il avait été prévenu, il avait toujours su à quel point le détective pouvait être borderline, sensible, à fleur de peau, parfois à la limite de l'obsessionnel, de la folie. S'y voir rapidement confronté était quelque chose d'effrayant, mais qui ne suffisait pas à le pousser à fuir.

Trois semaines plus tôt, il avait retrouvé Sherlock dans un squat, proche de l'overdose. Quelques jours plus tard, alors que le détective avait tenté, dans la journée, de rendre visite à Mary, il l'avait retrouvé complètement saoul et défoncé dans un club londonien : John lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait plus jamais entendre parler de lui. La semaine suivante, Lestrade avait décrété qu'il n'aurait plus la permission d'aider Scotland Yard dans ses enquêtes s'il ne se sevrait pas rapidement, ce à quoi Sherlock avait répondu d'un superbe doigt d'honneur : la mise à pied s'était soldée d'une énième défonce. Il y a quelques jours à peine, Molly avait refusée de lui laisser Rosamund quelques instants, se contentant de lui dire, avec peine et regret, oui, c'est sûr, que John ne souhaitait pas qu'il s'approche de sa filleule.

Les dealers venaient maintenant jusqu'à leur porte. Et, Sherlock commençait à faire peur à voir.

La culpabilité rongeait le détective, bien sûr, mais également un feu, une haine, que Gabriel avait du mal à gérer, voire même à comprendre. Sherlock brûlait, littéralement, d'une hargne qui faisait de ses yeux clairs un brasier permanent. Il se consumait, rapidement, de colère, de rage, d'impuissance. S'il ne parlait pas, c'était sûrement pour ne pas hurler. S'il ne bougeait pas, c'était sûrement pour ne pas faire le pire. Gabriel le percevait. Il avait déjà vu ça, dans les yeux d'Ajay, dans ceux d'autres soldats. Il y avait un vide à l'intérieur de Sherlock, un trou noir qui n'en pouvait plus de se nourrir de son désespoir, et qui créait, aujourd'hui, un brasier incandescent au milieu de ses organes.

\- Sherlock ?

Il lui fallut claquer des doigts plusieurs fois devant les yeux de Sherlock pour réussir à capter son attention. Immédiatement, le regard du plus jeune se modifia, le calme cédant de nouveau à la tempête, la réalité se rappelant à lui. Sherlock siffla entre ses mâchoires serrées quelque chose que Gabriel ne comprit pas, qu'il ne voulut de toute façon pas comprendre, repoussant sa main avec hargne et une précision rendue floue par la drogue. Gabriel se releva assez pour pouvoir arrêter l'eau, qui s'échappait désormais à grands flots de la baignoire, grimaçant en la sentant brûlante sous ses doigts et genoux, alors qu'il se remettait à la hauteur de Sherlock, qui ne semblait pas vraiment y prêter attention.

\- Tu as mangé aujourd'hui ?

Encore ce sifflement incompréhensible. Sherlock ne daigna pas le regarder, son regard brûlant restant obstinément posé sur le mur face à lui, dans le néant. Gabriel sentit ses sens s'échauffer, sa pression artérielle augmenter. Il pouvait sentir l'épuisement, l'exaspération revenir, s'abattre. Il pouvait sentir la tempête, l'envie de simplement le frapper pour le faire revenir à la réalité le démanger.

\- Sherlock-

\- Allez vous faire foutre.

Le mercenaire leva les yeux au ciel et, ne se sentant pas la force de répliquer, se contenta de se relever, laissant le détective là, pataugeant dans l'eau, fulminer en silence.

Gabriel avait parfois l'impression d'être une espèce de garde-malade, voire de gardien de prison. Sherlock était rarement lucide, maitre de ses pensées, passait la plus grande partie du temps dans son palais mental. Gabriel le nourrissait, veillait à ce qu'il dorme, à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises. Il avait pensé que la peine, la culpabilité, la colère, s'en iraient, que tout se calmerait. Qu'à son contact, Sherlock irait mieux.

Peut-être le détective n'avait-il pas vraiment envie de s'en sortir. Peut-être que _lui_ n'était pas assez. Peut-être qu'il ne l'aimait finalement pas autant que ce qu'il prétendait.

Il soupira, revenant dans le salon, déjà malade à l'idée de devoir remettre tout en ordre – l'appartement était-il vraiment dans un tel désordre lorsqu'il était parti ce matin ? -, de devoir constamment répéter les mêmes gestes.

Un sac poubelle. Vider les placards, le sol, les meubles, tout, du reste de came et de celle encore cachée. Aiguilles, poudre, flacons. Tout foutre sur le champ à la benne. Encore. Bouteilles, cachets. Tout. Sur le bureau, le haut de cheminée, sous la table basse, sous le fauteuil.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas que des stupéfiants sous ce putain de canapé.

Gabriel dû marquer un temps de pause lorsque son ratissage devenu expert sous le canapé ne ramena pas que des traces de la toxicomanie avancée de son petit-ami. Il dû se poser, s'asseoir, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les clichés, toutes ces photographies rapidement cachées, dissimulées, de Sherlock et de ce putain de Moriarty, toutes ces preuves incroyables de leur ancienne intimité et relation.

Est-ce que c'était si grave ? Du genre, au point d'en faire une scène ?

Gabriel portait un bracelet offert par son ex-femme, et Sherlock ne s'était jamais offusqué de cela. Le passé restait du passé et, vraiment, il ne méritait pas d'être remué. Moriarty avait disparu, Sherlock était désormais avec lui. Voilà.

Est-ce que c'était _vraiment_ grave ?

L'appartement n'était pas tant en désordre, ce matin. Non. Et, la porte de leur appartement était toujours sur ses gonds. Et puis, les photographies n'étaient pas là, la veille.

Est-ce que Moriarty était revenu ? Est-ce que quelqu'un faisait chanter Sherlock ? Est-ce qu'il fallait vraiment s'énerver pour cela ?

Sherlock était nu, dans les bras de Moriarty, sur la plupart des clichés. Moriarty passait ses mains sur son corps, l'embrassait, et Gabriel ne l'avait jamais vu sourire ainsi, regarder quelqu'un de cette façon. Sherlock rayonnait. Ses yeux pétillaient, son sourire était franc. Ses traits étaient détendus. Plus de vie. Beaucoup plus de vie. Rien à voir à l'ombre qu'il était maintenant.

Rien à voir avec celui qu'il était lorsque Gabriel le tenait dans ses bras, lorsqu'il l'embrassait, lorsqu'il le touchait. Ce Sherlock ne semblait pas faire semblant, et Gabriel parvenait à voir toute l'affection qu'il portait au criminel dans ses yeux, même à travers le champ de l'objectif. Rien à voir. Complétement différent.

Est-ce qu'il fallait _vraiment_ partir en vrille à cause de cela ?

Gabriel se redressa, les membres un peu tremblants, refaisant le chemin en sens inverse pour retrouver Sherlock dans la même position, le regard toujours tourné vers le mur, la silhouette toujours tendue. Le mercenaire lui attrapa le bras, peut-être avec plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait dû, s'attirant, au moins, l'attention immédiate du détective. Gabriel plaça les clichés devant ses yeux quelque peu surpris, sentant très vite le poison de la colère infiltrer ses veines.

\- C'est quoi, ça ?

Quelque chose passa dans les yeux de Sherlock. Trop rapidement pour que Gabriel ne comprenne de quoi il s'agissait. Le détective lui arracha le cliché des mains, sa concentration immédiatement reportée sur la photographie, et avec une colère allant crescendo, le mercenaire le vit passer lentement son pouce sur le visage de Moriarty, dans une esquisse de caresse qui acheva de le rendre furieux.

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

Le détective sursauta un peu face à son éclat de voix, mais ne parut pas plus effrayé que cela de le voir devenu rouge de rage. Il haussa un sourcil, à la fois perplexe et … amusé – Gabriel sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans ses veines : il se foutait ouvertement de lui -, et serra ses mains autour du cliché, ses lèvres frémissant légèrement, comme sous la volonté d'un sourire qu'il n'acheva pourtant pas d'esquisser.

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance, Gabriel.

Il semblait plus lucide que le mercenaire n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Cela rendit la colère de Gabriel plus vivace, encore.

\- Moriarty est revenu ? C'est lui qui a mis le bazar dans l'appartement, qui est venu t'apporter ça ?

Les doigts de Sherlock recommencèrent à balayer la photo, de manière absente, et le regard du détective se reporta sur le vide, face à lui : en conclusion, pas si lucide que ça. Est-ce qu'il était complétement ignare de l'effet que son comportement portait sur Gabriel ? De la façon dont ses poings, contractés, sa mâchoire, serrée, le sang battant à ses tempes, allaient finalement tout conduire au chaos ?

\- Je ferais changer la porte demain.

La porte, l'état de l'appartement, étaient bien les dernières préoccupations de Gabriel. Vraiment. Il se redressa, observa Sherlock un instant, incrédule, complétement désarçonné par la tournure des événements. Il passa machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux, sur son visage, ses membres tremblants toujours, l'adrénaline coulant rapidement dans ses veines, ouvrant tout sur son passage, désinhibant ce qui restait de son self-control.

Moriarty avait été là. Quelques heures auparavant, alors qu'il était lui-même au chevet de Mary, Moriarty était entré ici. Il avait détruit leur porte, ravagé leur appartement et … Qui sait quoi d'autre, encore ?

Sherlock avait les yeux tournés vers le mur, ses doigts passant machinalement sur le cliché. Sur le visage de Moriarty, sur ses traits souriants, son visage détendu. Chaque passage, chaque mouvement hérissait Gabriel, faisait monter en lui une rancœur dont il ne connaissait pas l'objet, une douleur profonde et angoissante, une rage indicible.

Un. Deux. Trois.

Gabriel pouvait imaginer Sherlock, son corps, son sourire. Il pouvait le voir avec Moriarty, jusque sur le plancher du salon. Il pouvait très bien les imaginer, tous les deux, se foutant bien de sa gueule, baisant sans remords alors qu'il était ailleurs.

\- Tu n'as pas jeté les autres, j'espère ?

Sherlock l'observait avec lassitude, ennui, une lueur étrange brillant dans ses yeux alors qu'il désignait le cliché d'un geste, complétement indifférent à sa propre tempête intérieure, à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, à tout le mal qu'il lui faisait …

Sa vision se fit rouge. Il ne se sentit pas lever le poing, et se vit encore moins l'abattre sur le visage de Sherlock.

Un coup. Juste un. Assez pour teindre le monde en rouge, assez pour tout faire voler en éclats.

Gabriel ne retint pas ses forces et le visage de Sherlock alla directement claquer contre le rebord de la baignoire, créant un son sourd, qui vint se mêler à son cri de douleur. Sa joue se colora immédiatement, sa pommette bleuit rapidement. Il passa des doigts tremblants sur l'impact, ne releva pas les yeux vers lui et, lorsque Gabriel se rendit compte de son geste, lorsqu'il comprit enfin ce qu'il avait osé faire, il ne daigna pas même le regarder.

Le mercenaire s'excusa, suppliant, le prit dans ses bras, s'expliquant. Sherlock ne réagit pas. Sa joue bleuit, son regard se teinta de peur, mais sa réaction resta minime, et il laissa Gabriel parler, le laissa presser de la glace sur l'hématome, le laissa, simplement, enterrer le geste qui venait de tout briser.

Se protéger. Fixer des limites. N'était-ce pas ce que Mary avait dit ?

Faire attention.

Des larmes brillaient dans les yeux de Sherlock, et Gabriel sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il caressa son visage, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, ne pouvant s'empêcher de réitérer ses excuses, de sacraliser, ainsi, la douleur.

Exigeant. Brutal. Entreprenant.

Peut-être …

James était comme ça, aussi. Il l'était toujours. Il l'avait frappé, aussi. Avait fait bien pire. Et, pourtant …

Sherlock soupira, bercé d'une certaine résignation, et finit par sourire, par simplement articuler les « ce n'est pas grave » que Gabriel attendait. Il laissa le mercenaire l'embrasser et répondit à son baiser. Il le laissa le relever, le laissa le serrer contre lui. Il le laissa le déshabiller.

Car, oui, c'était vrai : ce n'était pas grave. James était revenu : ce n'était pas grave. Que Mary soit morte ou non : ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Sherlock savait que les choses pouvaient toujours être bien pires que ce qu'elles paraissaient être. Le sol pouvait continuer à s'ouvrir, encore et encore.

Et, au fond, ce n'était pas si grave.

* * *

 **Et, voilà, Messieurs, Mesdames. Cela vous a plu ? J'espère que oui ! J'attends vos avis car, comme vous le savez, les reviews sont le seul salaire de l'auteur !**

 **A très vite, et bonne soirée à vous tous ! ;)**


	19. DIX-HUIT - Fade

_**Disclaimer**_ **:** Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et l'histoire reviennent à Sir Doyle, le contexte et les personnalités à Messieurs Moffat et Gatiss. Je ne fais que spéculer, user et faire souffrir de biens innocents personnages de fiction.

 _ **Au départ**_ **:** La série "Sherlock", créée et développée par Moffat et Gatiss, pour BBC. Adaptation libre de l'oeuvre littéraire de Doyle, la série transpose l'univers et les personnages au XXIe siècle : "Sherlock Holmes est détective consultant et il accueille comme colocataire le Docteur Watson, un ex médecin de l'armée britannique blessé en Afghanistan. Il aide Scotland Yard à résoudre des enquêtes ardues en utilisant ses dons d'observation et de déduction associés aux technologies actuelles. [...]" (cf. Wikipédia). Série géniale. Acteurs monstrueux. Personnages merveilleux.

 _ **Le speech**_ **:** Il y eu une certaine curiosité, au départ, juste quelque chose d'intriguant, de différent et de spécial, chez cet adolescent un peu étrange, un peu comme lui. Puis, il y eu l'obsession, la folie guidée, la folie abreuvée, celle émergeant dans les profondeurs de sa cellule anglaise, celle que Mycroft Holmes était venu chaque jour alimenter. Sherlock Holmes est là, là, quelque part, et il a envie de jouer. James Moriarty souhaite simplement lui trouver un jeu à la hauteur de son génie. Il ne pensait pas que son plan, bien huilé, parfaitement conçu, pourrait prendre une telle tournure. Il ignorait que l'obsession était devenue à ce point hors de tout contrôle.

 _ **Ce qu'il faut savoir**_ **:** **Sheriarty**. Pur et dur. Ce chapitre explore également d'autres pairings : John/Mary, Mycroft/Lestrade  & Molly/Irène. Ils sont assez explicitement "mis" ensemble, difficile donc de se dire que tout cela ne relève que de la simple amitié. A vous de voir si cela vous convient. Moi, je trouve cela très bien (le Mystrade est plus un bonus, je l'avoue. Les autres pairings sont, eux, importants).

 _ **Remerciements**_ **:** Aux lecteurs, aux gens de passage, aux favoris, aux fidèles, un grand merci ! Et aux reviewers. Mention spéciale à eux ! J'ai eu 5 reviews très élogieuses, incroyables, émouvantes. Vraiment. Je vous en remercie. Du fond du cœur. Je débute donc par **mamamia008**. Merci beaucoup ! Et, bon anniversaire en retard ! ^^' Le précédent chapitre a, en effet, était très long à écrire (mais pas difficile) : il pouvait partir dans beaucoup de sens différents, en choisir un est donc toujours un peu risqué. Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'il t'ai plu ! Encore un grand merci !=D **Consulting-Pirate** , de l'art, wow, merci beaucoup ! Gabriel, Irène et Mycroft ne vont, en effet, pas s'en sortir à si bons comptes, même s'ils ne subiront pas tous le même traitement .. Je continue malheureusement de maltraiter Sherlock et James dans ce chapitre-ci, j'en suis désolée .. J'espère pourtant qu'il te plaira tout autant ! Encore un grand merci ! Merci beaucoup **isshehappy** ! Gabriel est sain d'esprit, dans un sens, je ne l'ai pas encore assez bien développé pour que ses actes et motivations soient claires. Il est un peu borderline. Ouais, ok, en fait, il est un peu barge. Ce n'est pas étonnant : Sherlock, s'attacher à quelqu'un de "normal", d'"ordinaire", vraiment ? Cela ne serait pas vraiment crédible .. Cela sera développé dans la suite, pas de soucis ! Merci encore à toi ! ;) **Talice** , merci beaucoup ! Et, oui, je suis bien d'accord ! (Depuis le temps, j'aurai déjà dû être contactée par un éditeur pour sortir cette fic en librairie, puis l'adapter sur grand écran ensuite. Je ne perds pas espoir. L'espoir fait vivre.) XD Je rigole, bien sûr, je sais qu'il y a toujours + de lecteurs que de reviewers. C'est comme ça. Je suis déjà très heureuse d'avoir de si fidèles followers ^^ Alors, le kidnapping n'est pas pour tout de suite, la vie domestique non plus, je le crains .. D'autres épreuves les attendent, malheureusement. J'espère que cela te plaira ! Merci encore ! =D Ok, **Alhena-PandaTrickster** , je ne sais pas quoi te dire ... Je pense que la plupart des auteurs de fics écrivent pour recevoir, un jour, ce genre de commentaire et d'avis sur leur travail. C'est pourquoi je le fais : je ne suis pas payée, j'écris sur mon temps libre, je me casse la tête sur des trucs qui sont incompréhensibles pour la plupart de mes proches (comme tous les auteurs, quoi). Le seul truc de tripant, c'est le public. Et son retour. Et, là, je t'avoue que tu m'as tout émue. Merci à toi. Vraiment, un grand merci. Je n'aurai pas l'ego de me penser au même rang que Moffat (ce génie, cet incroyable tueur de personnages de fiction en série !), mais que toi tu y ai pensé, ça me scie. Alors, merci, maintenant, je vais avoir peur de te décevoir, aaaahhh!, mais je vais tout donner pour te surprendre, pour VOUS surprendre ! Merci encore. A vous tous. A tous les autres. **Bravo à vous. Merci à vous**. ( _Maintenant, je vais aller me rouler en boule sur le sol et pleurer face à tant d'émotions. Je suis à nouveau à vous dans 2 secondes, merci_.)

 _ **Premières infos sur ce chapitre**_ **:** Ok, je sais 2 mois d'attente. Mais, j'ai un nouveau job (horriblement prenant, totalement incroyable, qui me fait bosser 12h/j, qui accapare toutes mes pensées). Alors, ça a été dur de concilier les deux, au début. J'ai écris et ré-écrit ce chapitre trois fois, au moins. Je voulais me concentrer sur les autres personnages, tous ceux qui n'ont pas trop la parole, en ce moment, et j'espère que cela vous plaira. Bon, on voit tout de même apparaître James et Sherlock, à la fin, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ...

Nous partons sur une nouvelle phase de cette fic : post-retrouvailles. J'ai énormément d'idées pour la suite, il faut juste que je mette tout en ordre et par écrit. Cela risque de se modifier (ça se modifie toujours entre ce qu'il y a dans ma tête jusqu'au moment où vous avez le texte sous les yeux), mais je suis pleine d'optimisme. J'hésite encore, toutefois, entre un happy end et un sad end ... Qu'en pensez-vous ?

 _ **A écouter**_ **:** _Bloodstream_ de Stateless et _Smoke_ de Pvris.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Votre serviteur,

 **AMAZINGmadness**.

* * *

 **DIX-HUIT.**

 **« Fade »**

 **«** _L'Enfer, c'est les autres._ **» Sartre**

* * *

Quand Sherlock tente d'oublier, James tente de se raccrocher aux souvenirs. Quand James tente de s'enfuir, Sherlock se heurte aux murs de ses propres pensées. Quand Sherlock tente d'avancer, James tente de le retenir.

Quand eux ne font que se déchirer, les autres regardent. Quand ils ne font que tomber, les autres applaudissent.

Comment pouvaient-ils être si nombreux, et si seuls à la fois ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, John ?

Lestrade et Mycroft échangèrent un regard, le premier esquissant déjà un pas vers la sortie, sentant l'orage venir, alors que le deuxième le retint d'un geste, le forçant à rester à sa place, près de la porte, indifférent à la tempête qui n'allait pas tarder à gronder.

Mary était encore pâle. Si pâle que les draps pouvaient en être jaloux : une impression d'ailleurs renforcée par ses cheveux blonds, rendant sa peau d'une blancheur de craie étourdissante. Le poids qu'elle avait perdu lors de son coma avait creusé ses joues, sa nuque, ses bras que laissait dépasser sa chemise d'hôpital bariolée. Pourtant, malgré cela, et malgré toutes les perfusions qui crevaient encore ses bras, la fatigue qui s'accumulait sur ses traits, les bandages qui renfermaient encore ses blessures, c'est peu sûr de lui que pu l'affronter John qui, fermement planté sur ses pieds de l'autre côté de la pièce, avait un peu de mal à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- John Watson, j'espère que-

\- Il allait bien ! Bordel, il allait parfaitement bien ! Gabriel est avec lui, alors-

\- Est-ce que tu es stupide ?! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Mary, je ne pense pas que-

\- Fermez-la, vous ! Où est votre frère, en ce moment ? Est-ce que vous savez seulement ce qu'il fait et où il est ?

Mycroft ferma la bouche, coupé dans son élan par la colère vivace de Mary, par son agressivité soudaine. Il fut décontenancé, un instant, de la voir si touchée, si peinée de ne pas trouver Sherlock à ses côtés, à son réveil, d'apprendre qu'il avait été tenu à l'écart, laissé pour compte, que ni John, ni Lestrade, ni même lui, n'avaient daignés l'approcher depuis qu'elle avait été blessée et était tombée dans le coma.

Il échangea un nouveau regard avec Gregory. Il espéra que la culpabilité qu'il lisait sur son visage ne se reflétait pas de manière si franche sur le sien.

\- Elle a essayé de lui tirer dessus parce qu'il se vantait ! Comme d'habitude, Sherlock s'est toujours cru meilleur que quiconque, et il fallait bien que cela lui retombe un jour dessus !

\- Et, si Gabriel ne l'avait pas poussé, il serait mort !

Mary se tenait assise, presque au bord du lit, presque prête à se jeter sur son mari, sur John qui restait interdit, les bras croisés, fulminant dans son coin, incapable, pourtant, de croiser son regard. Cette dernière phrase les figea tous. Même lui, il laissa la pensée l'atteindre, la soupesa. John ouvrit la bouche et la referma, pâlissant.

Avait-il pensé à cela ? Peut-être. Avait-il, pourtant, _voulu_ cela ?

Cela restait à prouver et, dans sa grande mansuétude – et la conviction profonde que sans Sherlock, John ne serait plus vraiment lui-même et qu'il le savait bien -, Mary choisie de penser qu'il n'avait pas vraiment imaginé cette hypothèse. Cela affaiblit sa colère. Ca, et la douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine.

En la voyant chanceler, porter une main au matelas pour se retenir, John se précipita, passant un bras autour de sa taille, la forçant à se rallonger ou, du moins, à s'asseoir un peu plus loin du bord, ce qu'elle fit, après l'avoir repoussé.

\- Mary, tu devrais-

\- Greg, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne participe plus aux enquêtes ?

L'inspecteur jeta un coup d'œil vers Mycroft, qui resta interdit, avant de se tourner vers Mary, aussi peu sûr de lui que semblait l'être John. Face au regard dur, accusateur de la jeune femme, il se sentit rétrécir, et croisa ses bras pour se donner une contenance.

\- Je n'ai pas fait ça de gaieté de cœur, mais-

\- Alors, pourquoi ?

Elle insistait. Elle ne semblait pas prête à abandonner, à simplement les laisser s'en aller sans s'être expliqués. En venant, en apprenant le réveil de Mary, jamais Gregory n'aurait pensé passer un si mauvais quart d'heure. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que les agissements de Mycroft allaient lui retomber dessus.

\- Il a recommencé à se droguer. Vraiment. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu dans un tel état.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, soupira. Elle maugréa quelque chose entre ses dents, et ils n'eurent pas besoin de l'entendre à haute voix pour comprendre l'insulte sous-jacente qui leur été destinée.

\- Donc, au lieu de l'aider à s'en sortir, vous avez tout simplement préféré le laisser faire ?

\- Mary, ce n'est pas ce que Greg a-

\- Mary, tu devrais te calmer, on va réveiller Rosamund si on-

\- Ne me dis pas de me calmer, John Watson !

Elle avait haussé le ton. Et, si Rosamund ne broncha pas, profondément endormie dans sa poussette, de l'autre côté de la pièce, les trois hommes, eux, n'en menèrent pas large. John sembla abandonner, décroisant ses bras, la nervosité le faisant serrer et desserrer ses poings, passer d'un pied à l'autre. Il avança vers sa femme et, sans prêter oreille à ses mots, l'enlaça.

Ce fut apparemment le moment idéal pour tenter une retraite, et ce fut bien ce que Mycroft mit en pratique dans l'immédiat, se faufilant rapidement vers la sortie avant que les Watson n'aient pu le retenir, laissant derrière lui un Grégory pas aussi rapide.

\- Greg ?

L'inspecteur se retint de jurer. Il avait tenté de suivre le politicien, avait déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte. Résigné, il se tourna vers Mary, qui l'observait entre les bras possessifs de John serrés autour d'elle, les yeux – bordel de merde, Gregory n'avait pas la moindre envie d'être témoin de ça – brillants de larmes. Il haussa un sourcil, attendant la sentence, la dernière remontrance.

\- Tu peux aller le chercher ? Je dois lui parler.

Sherlock, bien sûr. Gregory n'était plus vraiment très sûr de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Cela s'était très mal passé, c'était une évidence. Entre la bagarre qu'il y avait eu entre les deux frères et l'arrivée, deux semaines plus tôt, d'un Sherlock complètement défoncé sur une scène de crime, difficile de savoir ce qu'il y avait eu de pire pour eux tous. Néanmoins, si son appréhension grimpa en flèche, il ne se défila pas, et acquiesça, disparaissant cette fois-ci de la chambre, les laissant régler ce qu'ils avaient à régler, les laissant se parler, enfin, comme ils le devaient.

L'inspecteur souffla, passa une main sur son visage. Il n'aimait pas le conflit, en général, d'autant plus lorsqu'il le touchait et touchait ses proches. Il n'aimait pas le chaos. La situation glissait pourtant de manière franche et inextricable dans un marasme poisseux. Et, Mycroft, qui l'attendait quelques mètres plus loin, dans le couloir, semblait le savoir tout aussi bien que lui.

Mieux, même.

\- Il faut que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe.

Mycroft soupira, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Gregory n'était pas dupe et le vit immédiatement : ses propos, ses questions, comme toujours lorsqu'elles venaient chatouiller la sphère sacro-sainte familiale, lassaient et énervaient l'ainé des Holmes. Si autrefois l'inspecteur aurait battu en retraite, se contentant de penser que les affaires de famille devaient rester en famille, qu'un jour, lorsque la confiance serait certaine, Mycroft se livrerait aux confidences, aujourd'hui, Gregory serra les dents, et sa main vint empoigner l'avant du costume de son amant, laissant le politicien quelque peu surpris.

\- Gregory, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

\- Tu m'as demandé de mettre Sherlock sur la touche, et je l'ai fait. Tu m'as demandé de couvrir ses traces pour la mort de Magnussen, et je l'ai fait. Tu m'as demandé d'enterrer l'enquête qui court sur Smith, et je l'ai fait. Je fais tout ce que tu me dis, putain ! Je l'ai toujours fait, mais je commence à en avoir assez. Ce qui se passe dans votre famille de barges ne regarde que vous, mais si tu me mêles là-dedans, si tu essayes de nous mêler à ça, nous tous, il va falloir que tu commences à parler, et rapidement !

La proximité qui s'établit entre eux était dangereuse. Les doigts de Gregory serrés autour de la veste de Mycroft empêchait ce dernier de s'enfuir, empêchait toute échappatoire, et les rapprochait inexorablement, si bien que Grégory pouvait clairement voir ce qui brillait dans le regard toujours si froid de son amant.

Mycroft n'était pas plus grand que lui, bien au contraire. S'il était plus fin, plus longiligne, une fois leurs corps si proches, la différence de taille paraissait si infime qu'on pouvait penser qu'elle n'existait pas. De plus, Gregory bénéficiait d'un passé de sportif universitaire – football, essentiellement – et ce n'était pas Mycroft et son corps rodé à la chaise de bureau qui pouvait rivaliser sur quelque terrain que ce soit avec le sien.

Il le savait. Tous deux le savaient. C'était un fait qui brillait dans le regard de Mycroft, qui tordait le visage de Gregory : l'inspecteur pouvait aisément lui mettre la raclée de sa vie. Quelque part, c'était un peu ce qui les avait rapprochés, au départ, en fait.

Mycroft posa une main sur celle de Gregory, celle enserrant toujours sa veste de costume hors de prix, serra bien assez fort pour faire comprendre à l'inspecteur qu'il fallait maintenant le lâcher, ce qu'il ne fit bien sûr pas.

\- Pas ici. Pas maintenant.

\- T'as peur que John et Mary entendent ? Qu'ils apprennent que tu as délibérément bousillé Sherlock et que, putain de merde, je t'y ai aidé ?!

\- Greg !

Le ton ferme, sans équivoque, de Mycroft poussa Gregory à défaire lentement l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui. L'utilisation d'une forme plus raccourcie de son prénom, également – Dieu seul savait à quel point Mycroft détestait l'appeler _Greg_. Trop … sentimental à son goût. Le politicien lui jeta un regard noir, s'éloigna d'un pas dès qu'il le pu, remettant d'un geste brusque son costume en place. Il semblait avoir pâli, et pinçait fortement les lèvres. En quelque sorte, il semblait hésiter entre la colère et la honte. Ce qui n'aida pas Gregory à se sentir mieux, ni à cesser de lui en vouloir.

Le voyant certainement sur le point de sortir à nouveau de ses gonds, Mycroft soupira à nouveau avant de lui faire signe de le suivre, ce qu'il fit, non sans réticence.

Gregory avait un affreux goût de déjà-vu dans la bouche, comme quelque chose de métallique, d'écœurant, qui lui rappela le goût du sang. Invariablement, inéluctablement, leurs disputes tournaient autour de deux sujets : le travail de Mycroft et son frère, Sherlock. Depuis le début, de leur rencontre à aujourd'hui, les disputes et séparations restaient les mêmes. Les discordes s'échauffaient sur les mêmes terrains, entre famille et vie professionnelle. Entre concessions et rigueur.

Grégory en était parfois las. Sa lassitude, sa colère, sa rancœur, avaient menés à bien des séparations, certaines ayant parfois courues sur des mois entiers, et l'inspecteur en était certain, cela n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter.

C'est avec un peu d'agacement qu'il suivit Mycroft jusque dans sa voiture, à la fois furieux de devoir à nouveau se plier à sa volonté, comme inquiet de laisser sa propre voiture sur le parking public de l'hôpital. Tant pis, le grand-frère devrait donc se plier aux vœux de Mary et faire un détour par Baker Street. Grégory se doutait déjà que cela allait l'enchanter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Sherlock ? Avec Moriarty ?

Car, là était le problème, n'est-ce pas ? Grégory savait déjà que Moriarty était de retour – Gabriel l'avait appelé ce matin même pour l'informer de son passage -, comme il savait que ses premiers méfaits étaient couverts par Mycroft, et que cette visite ne devait qu'être étouffée. Pourtant, son amant n'avait pas daigné en avertir les Watson, et lui-même s'était bien gardé de le faire, ne souhaitant ni s'attirer les foudres de Mycroft, ni inquiéter davantage Mary sur la santé de Sherlock.

Moriarty avait fait de Sherlock un problème. La raison pour laquelle Mycroft avait décidé de laisser passer son retour et ses agissements était donc un vrai mystère pour l'inspecteur.

\- Ecoute, je ne peux pas tout te dire. Non, attends, ne commence pas, laisse-moi parler. Ce sont de vieilles histoires, des histoires de famille qui ne doivent pas être remuées. Sherlock a … _oublié_ plusieurs choses, et il est essentiel qu'il ne se souvienne pas. Moriarty n'est pas là pour l'aider, crois-moi. Et, Sherrinford non plus.

Gregory fronça les sourcils, un peu décontenancé par le tournant que prenait cette histoire.

\- Qu'est-ce que Sherrinford vient faire là-dedans ?!

Encore une fois, Mycroft se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, mais ne s'empêcha pas de souffler d'exaspération, geste que Gregory lui rendit d'un regard noir.

\- Gregory, aussi improbable que cela puisse te paraitre, je ne fais que protéger Sherlock. Ce n'est pas simple, car il ne souhaite pas être protégé de quoi que ce soit.

\- J'avais remarqué.

Malgré la tension, un sourire un peu las vint s'esquisser sur les lèvres de Grégory, et cela suffit pour détendre quelque peu l'atmosphère. L'inspecteur posa une main sur la cuisse du politicien, qui la repoussa rapidement en jetant un coup d'œil à leur chauffeur qui, indifférent, ne faisait pour sa part que son travail.

Quelque chose se serra dans la poitrine de Grégory. Il ramena sa main vers lui et serra les poings. A ses côtés, Mycroft fit comme s'il n'avait pas vu la douleur et la colère briller dans le regard de son amant.

\- Tout va s'arranger. Je vais remettre les choses en ordre, ce n'est que l'histoire de quelques semaines. Fais-moi confiance.

La confiance.

Grégory ne se souvenait plus vraiment comment leur histoire avait débutée. Une rencontre anodine dans un couloir de Scotland Yard, en service, ou peut-être une présence froide venue rechercher son camé de petit-frère mis un temps en cellule pour se sevrer de la drogue fraichement absorbée. Peut-être les deux, ou rien de tout cela.

Juste, à un moment, les regards glacés s'étaient adoucis, l'exaspération était devenue curiosité. Un jour, Mycroft avait proposé de le déposer chez lui. Grégory l'avait invité à boire un verre. Tout avait, ensuite, … _dégénéré_.

L'histoire s'était construite sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte. C'était si lent, si progressif. Des semaines sans se voir pour se retrouver furtivement, entre deux voyages de Mycroft. Des jours sans se parler pour ne passer qu'une soirée autour d'une table, à tenter de joindre les deux bouts d'une enquête, à tenter de se retrouver entre deux coups de fils du boulot. Grégory avait pourtant attendu. Longtemps. Attendu des semaines avant que Mycroft décide de se laisser embrasser, de se laisser toucher. Des mois avant que quelque chose ne se passe vraiment. Des années avant de pouvoir se sentir vraiment à sa place, dans leur relation.

Des éclairs foudroyants, des bribes incroyables, qui parvenaient, toutefois, à effacer les innombrables disputes, les incessants non-dits, les secrets les plus tordus. Mycroft se livrait rarement, mais Grégory avait appris à chérir les moments où il s'autorisait à baisser ses défenses. Il avait appris à tout chérir de lui, notamment ses défauts.

Avoir confiance ? Grégory avait confiance. La question n'était pas là. Il l'aimait, oui, assez pour penser qu'il pourrait tout lui pardonner, l'absoudre de tous les péchés et les actes possibles. La question, putain, n'était pas là.

\- J'ai confiance en toi. Tu le sais. Tu le sais même très bien. Mais, je ne pense pas que toi, tu aies confiance en moi. Ni en personne, d'ailleurs.

Quelque chose brilla furtivement dans le regard de Mycroft, quelque chose qui sembla, pour une fois, animer l'onde froide et calme dans ses yeux. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, mais Grégory su tout de suite qu'au-delà d'avoir visé juste, il avait surtout touché un point sensible. Immédiatement, son amant se referma sur lui-même, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose venait trop facilement l'atteindre, éloignant son regard, ses mains, dardant toute sa fausse indifférence sur le paysage défilant à travers la vitre.

Grégory en ressentit plus de tristesse que de colère.

Il se détourna, informa le chauffeur du détour à faire, n'attirant aucune réaction particulière de la part de Mycroft à l'entente de leur nouvelle destination. Lorsque le véhicule vint néanmoins s'arrêter dans Baker Street, c'est Mycroft qui s'extirpa de la voiture avant que Grégory n'ai pu faire le moindre geste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu- ?

\- Garde la voiture, je vais marcher un peu. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

L'inspecteur chercha à répliquer, chercha quelque chose à dire. Mycroft le laissa d'ailleurs réfléchir quelques secondes à cela, l'observant, peut-être avec un peu d'espoir. Ou de condescendance. Mais, Grégory ne trouva rien à y redire. Il devait amener Sherlock à Mary. Il n'avait pas besoin de Mycroft pour cela.

La tristesse s'intensifia. N'avait-il pas l'air d'un parfait idiot, hésitant sur le trottoir entre l'envie de le rattraper et l'embrasser fougueusement, et celle de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre ? Idiot, non, de rester planter là à le regarder alors qu'il tournait au coin de la rue, sans un regard en arrière ? Devant l'appartement de son frère qui les séparait plus qu'il ne les rassemblait, dont les allégeances parvenaient à faire de leur histoire un véritable Enfer ?

Grégory souffla, tremblant, las. Il leva pourtant les yeux, se reprit. Et, sans y penser, sans réellement le vouloir, marcha jusqu'au 221b.

 **X**

Quand James tente de faire amende honorable, Sherlock s'ennuie et veut jouer à un jeu. Quand Sherlock a envie de lui, James n'est pas là. Quand James a besoin de lui, Sherlock est ailleurs.

Quand Sherlock observe son téléphone sans oser y toucher, James passe son temps les yeux rivés sur son écran.

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner ?

Les messages et les appels défilaient. Les véhémences, les suppliques. Irène ne répondit pas, se contenta de lire, d'enregistrer, avec une certaine dose de self-control.

\- C'est important ? Tu veux peut-être que je te laisse ?

Le self-control ne devait pas être si bon ou, alors, Molly commençait à vraiment la percer à jour. Irène lit les dernières lignes du dernier message, avant de soupirer, verrouillant son portable et le reposant d'un geste quelque peu agacé sur la table. Face à elle, un bras déjà glissé dans son manteau, Molly l'observait avec intérêt et inquiétude.

\- Assieds-toi, ma belle. Ce n'est rien de plus que les lamentations d'un idiot au cœur brisé. Rien de grave.

La légiste haussa un sourcil, les questions se bousculant dans ses yeux, au bout de ses lèvres, et, vraiment, qui Irène était-elle pour ne pas simplement trouver cela adorable ?

Molly finit par sortir son bras du manteau et par revenir face à sa tasse de thé fraichement servie. La timidité de son sourire, l'air peu assuré qui se peignait sur son visage, arrivaient presque à faire oublier à Irène les récentes idioties de James. Ce qui n'était pas chose aisée.

Irène attrapa sa tasse de café, en but une longue gorgée, appréciant bien plus le goût corsé de l'arabica à celui du thé anglais. Molly la regarda faire, un peu gênée, les mains entourées autour de sa tasse, ne sachant où vraiment poser ses doigts, où poser ses yeux. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle lui rendait visite – Enfin, si. Irène était plutôt celle habituée à débarquer chez elle sans prévenir, l'inverse était donc inédit, et assez divertissant. Complètement impensable, en premier lieu.

\- Tu as croisée Sherlock récemment ?

Oh. La petite légiste ne venait apparemment pas sans idée derrière la tête. Irène l'observa en souriant, notant l'inquiétude dans son regard – capable de mentir, mais ne semble plus assez dans la défensive pour simplement le camoufler -, la fausse régularité de sa voix.

\- Non. Pas depuis un moment. Gabriel ne m'aime pas beaucoup, je le crains.

Ce qui était malheureusement réciproque.

Irène n'avait pas vu ou parlé à Sherlock depuis des semaines. Ce que déplorait James. Ce qu'elle déplorait elle-même. Depuis Amo, depuis le coma de Mary, les choses s'étaient légèrement compliquées. Le rejet massif de Watson avait à nouveau renversé le benjamin des Holmes, et si tous s'en étaient inquiétés, Gabriel avait maintenu une couverture opaque et impénétrable autour de Sherlock, les empêchant, lorsqu'ils le souhaitaient vraiment, de tout simplement s'approcher.

Sherlock ne devait pas aller bien. Sherlock ne devait, tout simplement, pas se sentir à sa place. Il ne répondait plus aux messages, aux appels. Il ne sortait plus de chez lui. Il n'enquêtait plus. Et, tout le monde s'inquiétait. Même John s'inquiétait, au fond. Mais, que faire contre Gabriel, qui avait si bien protégé Sherlock, qui l'avait aidé lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous détournés, un temps, après la blessure de Mary ? Que faire pour protéger Sherlock de lui-même ?

Ça, c'était quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas parlé à James. Elle ne parlait pas des choses qui faisaient mal avec James.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il m'apprécie, moi non plus. J'ai tenté d'aller voir Sherlock, la semaine dernière. Il m'a ouvert, et n'a pas souhaité me laisser entrer. Il semblait …

\- Possessif ? Protecteur ?

\- J'aurai plutôt dit … un peu _fou_.

Fou. Le monde était fou. Irène le savait. Les gens, tous les gens, le monde était un asile à ciel ouvert. Les plus fous étaient toujours dehors. Peut-être, alors, que les sains d'esprit étaient les seuls à être enfermés.

Elle remarqua que les mains de Molly tremblaient. Sans réfléchir, elle se pencha un peu, posant ses doigts aux ongles parfaitement manucurés sur ceux de la jeune femme. Dieu merci, cela fut suffisant. La légiste se crispa un peu et ses joues se colorèrent immédiatement, mais, et Irène s'en félicita, elle ne retira pas sa main de la sienne.

\- Il est amoureux. Les personnes amoureuses font toujours des choses folles.

Comme tirer sur leur plus fidèle ami et associé, par exemple. Comme revenir et se pavaner, sans arrière-pensée, dans une ville, un pays, qui souhaitait leur mort. Comme tenter de reconquérir un amour déjà évanoui. Des choses comme ça. Sans queue, ni tête.

Irène observa la jeune femme face à elle. Elle observa son visage, sa coiffure, la façon dont ses doigts tentaient de ne pas s'emmêler avec les siens, sa façon de se mordre la lèvre avec gêne et réserve, la rougeur sur ses joues, ses habits trop sages. Molly n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, en soi. Elle était une jeune femme intelligente et sage, loyale et courageuse. Elle n'était pas une beauté parfaite, elle n'avait rien de magnétique, rien de puissant, rien de charismatique.

Irène avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie à se construire un personnage à l'opposé de ce que représentait Molly : supérieur, hautain, inaccessible, parfait. L'archétype. L'idéale. La caricature. La femme qui pouvait être sans jamais être égratignée, touchée, atteinte. La femme de tous leurs désirs, de toutes leurs pensées. Fatale et létale, peut-être. Définitivement illégale. Tout avait été étudié, pensé, dans la volonté d'être désirable, indispensable, inoubliable. Tout, tout, pour ne pas sombrer dans l'anonymat, pour ne pas toucher à la normalité.

La femme aux diamants, aux promesses, aux cadeaux. La femme aux pots-de-vin, aux donateurs, aux chantages. La femme aux photos, aux secrets, aux écrans de fumée.

Irène possédait tout ce qu'elle avait jamais désiré : l'argent et la paix. Pourquoi, alors, une telle gêne, un tel poids dans son cœur, dans son ventre, lorsque ses yeux croisaient ceux de Molly ?

\- Tu parles de Jim … n'est-ce pas ? J'ai toujours du mal à me faire à l'idée que vous soyez … en si bons termes.

Le ton de Molly resta plat, détaché, comme si elle ne faisait que constater, sans réelle émotion, une donnée tangible. Irène sortit de ses pensées et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas l'expression que j'aurai employé. Néanmoins, il est vrai que nous nous entendons assez bien. Cela te pose un problème ?

Elle n'avait pas posé la question pour la braquer. La question, ingénue sans pourtant l'être, sembla prendre Molly au dépourvu. La jeune femme, déjà prête à mettre sur le tapis le sujet tant évité – On ne parlait pas de James/Sherlock. Du genre, jamais. -, referma la bouche, fronça un court instant les sourcils avant de comprendre, de rougir un peu.

Irène lui demandait son avis. Irène ne demandait jamais l'avis de personne. Irène représentait, pour Molly, l'égoïsme personnifié. Ce qu'elle semblait lui demander, innocemment, honnêtement, réchauffa quelque chose d'étrange dans le ventre de la légiste.

Elle se trémoussa sur sa chaise, se racla la gorge pour tenter de retrouver une contenance – peine perdue. La légiste entoura sa tasse de thé de ses doigts et se contenta, sans aucune grâce trop calculée, d'hausser les épaules, ses yeux ne pouvant résister à ceux, insistants, de la dominatrice – il ne fallait pas qu'elle y _pense_ \- face à elle.

\- Non ?

\- Non.

Molly répondit rapidement, abruptement, et les doigts d'Irène se resserrèrent soudainement autour des siens. La chaleur de sa paume, sa proximité, envoyèrent une nouvelle bouffée de détresse et de plaisir mêlés à la légiste.

\- Bien.

Le sourire d'Irène s'accentua. Molly la regarda se caler un peu dans son siège, offrant ses courbes à son regard et, bordel, la légiste n'aimait même pas les femmes, vraiment ! C'est ce qu'elle souhaitait se dire. Et, pourtant, elle n'avait pas besoin de trop se forcer pour imaginer le corps d'Irène une fois mis à nu, dépourvu de tous vêtements, offert à son regard.

Ce n'était définitivement pas une chose à laquelle penser maintenant. Du genre, vraiment pas. Molly s'enflamma de plus belle en voyant le sourire carnassier d'Irène, la façon dont son regard inquisiteur la détaillait, la sondait. Molly se demandait si elle pouvait lire dans les pensées. Cela ne l'aurait, en fait, pas étonné.

L'instant fut néanmoins rompu par la sonnerie de son portable. La légiste sursauta, ses doigts venant machinalement se resserrer dans ceux d'Irène. A cela, le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit encore, et Molly n'eut d'autre choix que de soustraire rapidement sa main avant de faire la moindre bêtise, et de se lever en chancelant sous le prétexte de l'appel pour éviter tout comportement désastreux.

\- D-Désolé, c'est … C'est John, je dois …

Irène hocha la tête, son sourire en coin s'accentuant, son regard passant de manière plus qu'équivoque sur la silhouette de la légiste, provoquant une montée cramoisie sur ses joues qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible. La voir se confondre en excuses, chercher une échappatoire, comme une souris face au regard du chat, était drôle, et un peu excitant, aussi.

Molly s'empressa de s'éloigner dans le salon, et Irène en souffla d'aise. Attrapant son propre portable lorsque la légiste disparue dans la pièce d'à côté pour décrocher, son sourire ne parvint pas même à s'écorcher lorsqu'elle lut le dernier message laissé par James. Elle tapa rapidement une réponse, un rendez-vous furtif donné plus tard dans la soirée, avant de reposer son portable, alors même que Molly revenait dans la cuisine, tout sourire, ses joues toujours enflammées, mais peut-être d'excitation, cette fois – n'était-ce pas déjà le cas ?

\- Mary est réveillée !

\- Quelle charmante nouvelle.

\- Sherlock est avec eux, à l'hôpital. Je pense que nous devrions les rejoindre. En fait, John souhaiterait qu'on les rejoigne.

La nouvelle pris de cours la jeune femme. Sherlock s'était réconcilié avec John ? Une très bonne nouvelle, qu'elle n'aurait pas pu imaginer venir de manière si soudaine. Mary avait, encore une fois, fait des miracles. Irène s'en félicitait.

\- « Nous » ? Tu as dit à John que tu étais avec moi ?

D'accord. C'était définitivement l'expression de choc, de gêne et d'embarras la plus désirable possible. Molly vira en bouillie rouge et bégayante, ses mains passant dans ses cheveux, sur son visage, se tordant sous le stress, la gêne. Elle passa d'un pied sur l'autre en évitant son regard, tentant de trouver une explication plausible sans, vraisemblablement, chercher à trop en dire.

\- Eh bien, je-

\- Nous ne devrions pas les faire attendre.

Irène attrapa son manteau, son téléphone et son sac. Molly la regarda faire, hébétée, ne pouvant croire en sa chance, ne pouvant croire en son malheur. La grande brune se regarda rapidement dans un grand miroir du couloir, détaillant sa coiffure et son maquillage, et la légiste se sentit rétrécir, fondre sous le regard qu'elle lui jeta soudainement via son reflet.

Trente minutes de taxi à ses côtés. Cela allait être un véritable calvaire.

\- Pouvons-nous y aller ?

 **X**

Quand Sherlock veut comprendre, James rend le puzzle plus complexe. Quand James veut parler, Sherlock ne l'écoute pas. Quand Sherlock s'approche trop près de la flamme, c'est James qui se brûle.

La folie. Celle qu'on ne comprend pas toujours.

Il fit bouger le contenu de son verre avec lenteur, dans un geste mesuré et précis. L'alcool se mouvait, tournait, les clapotis lui évoquèrent de drôles de souvenirs, du genre dont on n'est pas censés se souvenir au beau milieu d'un rendez-vous professionnel si important. Du genre qui vous donnent envie de rire.

\- Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? C'est … un cadeau inestimable, et mis à part l'argent, je ne vois pas très bien comment je saurai vous retourner la faveur.

Cela lui faisait penser à la mer. A l'eau. Plic. Ploc. Ouais, un truc dans ce style, du genre, vraiment infâme.

Il considéra le fond de son verre d'un œil sceptique, et d'un geste devenu expert, en avala le contenu d'une seule gorgée, grimaçant à peine lorsque le liquide vint lui brûler l'œsophage.

Culverton Smith le regardait avec autant de scepticisme. Debout, tournant le dos à la baie vitrée et à la vue incroyable de Londres et de la Tamise qu'il possédait depuis le dernier étage de sa belle tour – il était sûrement trop habitué à la voir chaque jour, se dit-il en faisant claquer son verre vide, sans égard, sur la table basse en verre trempé -, Culverton l'observait avec autant de fascination que de méfiance. Ce n'était pas plus mal. C'était de bonne guerre. Ce qu'il … _offrait_ avait de la valeur.

Magnussen s'y était frotté. Amo, également. Avec de petites et belles victoires, certes. Mais, en n'asseyant jamais une totale et idéale suprématie.

\- De vieilles affaires à régler. Ne posez pas trop de questions.

Smith hésitait, pourtant. Ils hésitaient tous, tout le temps. Les choses étaient pourtant simples. Si simples qu'elles en paraissaient enfantines. Il soupira en le voyant froncer les sourcils, analyser plus que de nécessaire la requête. Encore une fois, un nouveau connard de prétendu génie tentait de foutre la merde et une complexité toute personnelle dans l'affaire.

Se servir des informations. Agir. Point. Il ne demandait rien de plus. Magnussen, Amo, Smith, n'avaient jamais eu rien à faire de plus.

Et pourtant, les deux premiers avaient lamentablement échoués. Quelle déception. Bim. Boom. Badaboom.

\- Très bien. D'accord, j'accepte. Dites-moi seulement ce que vous souhaitez en échange.

En-fin. Il n'empêcha pas la lassitude de s'imprimer sur ses traits, ne fit rien pour camoufler le soupir exaspéré qui s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Smith l'observa avec un peu de dégoût – hmm, cela rendait son visage encore plus laid, vraiment – et il ne fit, en fait, que lui adresser un sourire en retour. Il observa ses traits sans saveur, sa posture sans importance, sa carcasse sans poids. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres dans un geste peut-être un peu trop obscène. Qu'importe.

\- Une question me hante depuis longtemps, vraiment très longtemps, et j'aimerai que vous puissiez y répondre.

Culverton le dévisageait, prêt à tout, à tout faire, à tout entendre, il le savait. Il le tenait de la plus belle des façons. Et, avec ce qu'il lui donnait, l'homme d'affaires, le tueur, ne pouvait pas résister, c'était impossible. Pas en sachant ce qu'il voulait en retour, pas en comprenant ce qu'il souhaitait en échange.

\- Montrez-moi que les pirates peuvent effectivement couler avec leur navire.

Plic. Ploc.

La surprise déforma les yeux de Smith. Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans une question qu'il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer. Le rythme d'une canne frappant le sol les perturba tous deux, et la fille du milliardaire franchit le seuil du bureau sans en demander même l'autorisation.

\- Ah. Désolée. Je vous interromps. Je voulais simplement-

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié le restaurant.

Il sortit de son fauteuil en vitesse, se remit sur ses pieds, reboutonna la veste de son costume, offrant à la jeune femme un sourire enjôleur qui la fit rougir et baisser les yeux. Culverton les observaient, à présent, encore sceptique, encore méfiant, encore surpris. Mais, définitivement pas rassuré. Ce qui était une bonne chose. La peur, c'était toujours une bonne chose.

Il s'avança vers l'homme, plongea un instant dans son regard, bien assez longtemps pour s'assurer qu'il ne parlerait pas, qu'il jouerait juste, qu'il se conforterait à ses dires.

James Moriarty aimait jouer. Sherlock Holmes aimait jouer.

Alors, disons, pourquoi pas, jouons à un jeu !

\- J'ai été très heureux de vous rencontrer, Mr Smith.

\- Oui … Oui, moi de même, Mr Holmes.

Smith pouvait y jouer, lui aussi. Sa fille aussi. Moran, Watson, Adler, Lestrade, tous les petits moutons pouvaient y jouer, vraiment, s'ils insistaient tellement !

Il serra la main offerte, offrit un sourire amusé, avant de simplement s'éloigner, passant un bras autour de la petite fille gâtée, la serrant tout contre lui, l'emmenant déjà sous les yeux de son si cher papa.

Oh, et comme il se sentait généreux en cet instant. Ils allaient tous tellement aimer ce qui allait suivre.

L'obsession allait tous les détruire.

 **X**

James avait défoncé la porte du 221B Baker Street. C'était une fin d'après-midi pluvieuse, et personne n'était en vue dans la rue. L'immeuble était vide. Le café voisin était fermé. Il avait fait désactiver les caméras présentes dans la rue. Celles que Mycroft avait installées dans l'immeuble, également. Il était entré en fanfare, mais sans s'attirer le moindre public. Quelle déception.

Monter l'escalier. Pousser la porte. Observer, comprendre, se souvenir. Les mois, les années avaient su passer, mais James pouvait encore tout dire, tout placer en ces lieux, dans ces quelques mètres carrés qu'il connaissait par cœur. Mettre tout de côté, juste pour éviter de sombrer, éviter de craquer.

Et, doucement, placer les caméras.

Bien sûr. Bien sûr qu'il avait placé des caméras et des micros dans l'appartement. Il avait passé des mois sans voir, sans entendre Sherlock. Cela avait été bien assez. Désormais qu'il était revenu, il lui semblait inconcevable de rester loin du détective, et d'autant plus de ne pas profiter de son quotidien – James le savait, Sherlock ne le laisserait pas revenir si facilement, pas après la façon dont ils s'étaient séparés. L'observer, à son insu, restait donc la seule façon pour lui de partager sa vie avec lui. James espérait bien que cela ne serait le temps que de quelques semaines, juste quelques jours avant qu'il n'entende raison et lui revienne, lui retombe dans les bras et puis tout ça.

Le temps que Sherlock se souvienne qu'il lui appartenait. Qu'il se souvienne qu'il était à lui, et lui seul.

Bien sûr, c'était avant leurs retrouvailles. C'était avant la poudre sur la table basse, les bouteilles dans les placards, les seringues sur le sol. C'était avant la silhouette fantomatique de Sherlock et ses yeux vides. C'était avant son corps contre le sien, et avant de savoir qu'il avait failli se foutre en l'air, par sa faute.

Bien sûr, c'était avant de se rendre compte que Sherlock n'était plus seul.

Mycroft avait posé une question, un jour – ou un soir, peut-être, la cellule n'avait ni fenêtre, ni horloge, alors, qu'importe, en fait -, alors qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous deux dans la prison sous la Tamise, lui dans le rôle du coupable et l'autre dans celui de son geôlier. Il avait demandé : « Pourquoi Sherlock ? ». Une question un brin désespérée, alors que James était resté silencieux de nombreux jours, silencieux face aux tortures, silencieux face aux questions. Mycroft approchait du point de non-retour, de la cassure, et cela n'avait pas plu à James. La question en elle-même non plus.

Pourquoi Sherlock ?

Gabriel devait se la poser aussi. Gabriel devait passer des journées entières à tenter d'y répondre.

James n'avait pas besoin de le savoir de source sûre : il pouvait le _voir_.

Voir Sherlock. Voir Gabriel. Parfois Mrs Hudson, mais majoritairement les deux colocataires – aïe -, non, amants – ouch. Ils s'ignoraient, ils se hurlaient dessus. Ils se cajolaient, ils se parlaient, ils riaient. Ils _baisaient_.

Et, alors, James observait Sherlock gémir. Sherlock rire. Sherlock soupirer. Il observait la façon dont leurs corps se mouvaient, d'abord lentement, puis plus rapidement à mesure que le plaisir se faisait plus véhément. Gabriel étreignait la silhouette du détective, passait ses doigts sur ses flancs, caressant, cajolant, embrassait la peau, chaleureux et aimant, les yeux brillants de désir et de tendresse. Sherlock se laissait majoritairement faire, mais semblait détendu, ne se retenant pas de se redresser pour embrasser l'autre homme, griffant son dos lorsque les coups de reins se faisaient plus rapides, gémissant sans retenue son prénom – _putain !_ – lorsque tout devenait hors de contrôle.

A travers l'écran, James pouvait deviner la douceur de la peau du détective, la façon dont ses os, anguleux, venaient buter contre l'autre corps, la chaleur de sa bouche et de son intimité, son odeur si caractéristique et enivrante, mélange de son parfum et de tabac froid.

James observait tout s'effondrer, doucement, lentement. Chaque baiser était un supplice, chaque rire était un crève-cœur, chaque coups de rein était une petite mort, en soi.

Car, tout cela ne lui appartenait désormais plus. Non, tout cela, Sherlock, son corps, son cœur, son âme, tout était désormais entre les mains de cet homme, tellement indigne de son Sherlock, tellement insignifiant et petit face à tout ce qu'il représentait …

Mais, voilà, c'était bien lui qui s'enfonçait à l'intérieur de lui, c'était bien son prénom que Sherlock gémissait, c'était bien son corps que le détective enlaçait. Plus James. Plus jamais James. Ce temps semblait révolu. Ce temps avait définitivement disparu. James l'avait perdu, dans ces dix-huit mois de perdition, James l'avait irrémédiablement égaré.

Il allait en crever, mais ne parvenait pas à détourner les yeux de la scène. Le ballet de leurs deux corps, la façon dont Sherlock gémissait, la manière qu'avait son corps de bouger, d'accepter, de s'en remettre complétement à l'autre …

Sherlock appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Sherlock ne l'avait pas attendu. Comment aurait-il pu ?

Et, James restait dans l'obscurité, les yeux noirs fixés dans les écrans, le cœur ne battant que pour mieux se détruire, la rage et la peine et le désespoir faisant bouillonner son sang. Les sons, partout, la voix de Sherlock, ses gémissements, James pouvait fermer les yeux et imaginer que tout cela était pour lui, James pouvait lever la main et imaginer que rien n'avait vraiment changé.

Mais, le temps n'a pas d'emprise. Tout s'égare : l'amour, la mort, la raison.

Pourquoi Sherlock ?

James avait eu Sebastian. James avait eu Carl. James avait eu Sherlock.

James n'avait plus personne.

Pourquoi Sherlock ?

Pourquoi James ?

Ils avaient tous, à un moment, posés cette question. Bande d'idiots. Sherlock se souvenait des différents instants, des différents contextes, des différents mots. De colère, de peine, d'étonnement, d'horreur. Tous, à se demander, tous, à s'immiscer, tous, à tenter de comprendre.

Y avait-il réellement quelque chose à comprendre ?

Gabriel posait parfois la question, et Sherlock ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Cela finissait parfois mal. Ce n'était pas grave. Cela faisait plus mal de ne pas être capable de répondre que d'avoir à en supporter les conséquences.

James Moriarty avait tenté de le tuer, à de maintes reprises, de manières plus ou moins directes. Il l'avait fait brûler. Il l'avait totalement brisé. Et, pourtant, il avait été tout. Bordel, il _était_ tout. Sherlock parvenait encore à s'étonner de ne pas le trouver à ses côtés, le matin, dans son lit, s'étonner de trouver Gabriel à sa place. Il réussissait à garder son téléphone portable entre ses doigts, enfermé dans une poigne qu'il ne relâchait que rarement, juste au cas où _quelque chose_ se passe.

Il était un drôle de sociopathe. A cause de James, il ne pouvait même plus se targuer de ce titre sans se faire rire au nez. Encore une chose que le criminel lui avait volé.

James était partout. Et, nulle part. Absent, et pourtant dans chacune de ses pensées. Il ne semblait plus être derrière aucune des affaires les plus récentes, mais Sherlock, depuis son retour, ne cessait de décortiquer les chaînes d'informations et les journaux, à la recherche du moindre indice.

Il reprenait goût aux enquêtes (Gabriel trouvait ça bien). Il s'était abaissé à faire des excuses à John et Mary (les Watson trouvaient ça bien). Il avait accepté la méthadone et toutes ces conneries destinées à le sevrer - encore - (le reste du monde trouvait ça bien).

Il avait laissé les caméras et les micros disposés par James en place, dans son appartement. Le détective était certain que lui aussi trouvait ça bien.

Depuis, il évitait de repousser Gabriel lorsque celui-ci se faisait un peu trop entreprenant. Une petite vengeance, sans doute.

(Mais, quand le mercenaire n'était pas content de lui, pour une raison diverse, Sherlock s'évertuait toujours à l'attirer hors champ. James devait regretter. Rien d'autre).

Une vengeance sans saveur, pourtant. Rien n'avait vraiment de saveur, en fait. L'esprit de Sherlock était encore coincé dans une boite de nuit hurlante et sale de Berlin, alors que son corps se trouvait dans le froid de Londres. Il ne suivait pas, ne voulait pas suivre. Mary avait failli mourir, il avait failli mourir, il aurait pu tuer Mycroft, il avait tué Magnussen, et James était parti, puis revenu. Rien n'avait de sens, rien n'avait de saveur. Tout semblait toujours être joué d'avance.

Il n'était plus vraiment dans un cauchemar. La vie paraissait juste fade. Juste, complètement insipide. Cela lui rappelait de manière amère et lasse les premières années de l'addiction, lorsque l'héroïne était devenue sa plus fidèle alliée face aux cours ennuyeux, aux adultes trop sûrs d'eux et donneurs de leçons, à son cerveau qui allait trop vite et à ses pensées qui ne se taisaient jamais.

Encore une fois, les choses semblaient revenir à la normale – mais, la norme de qui ? Encore une fois, le cours des événements semblait reprendre sa marche lasse et pesante.

Sherlock regardait parfois les caméras à la dérobée, comme espérant que quelque chose se passe, que quelqu'un en sorte. Espérant les voir exploser. Espérant voir tout le reste disparaitre. Sherlock songeait parfois que la vengeance ne servait à rien. Essayait-il réellement, de toute façon ?

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je reste à votre écoute ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis car, vous le savez bien, les reviews sont le seul salaire de l'auteur !**

 **Je vous remercie et vous souhaite une très bonne soirée ! :)**


	20. DIX-NEUF - Enamored

_**Disclaimer**_ **:** Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et l'histoire reviennent à Sir Doyle, le contexte et les personnalités à Messieurs Moffat et Gatiss. Je ne fais que spéculer, user et faire souffrir de biens innocents personnages de fiction.

 _ **Au départ**_ **:** La série "Sherlock", créée et développée par Moffat et Gatiss, pour BBC. Adaptation libre de l'oeuvre littéraire de Doyle, la série transpose l'univers et les personnages au XXIe siècle : "Sherlock Holmes est détective consultant et il accueille comme colocataire le Docteur Watson, un ex médecin de l'armée britannique blessé en Afghanistan. Il aide Scotland Yard à résoudre des enquêtes ardues en utilisant ses dons d'observation et de déduction associés aux technologies actuelles. [...]" (cf. Wikipédia). Série géniale. Acteurs monstrueux. Personnages merveilleux.

 _ **Le speech**_ **:** Il y eu une certaine curiosité, au départ, juste quelque chose d'intriguant, de différent et de spécial, chez cet adolescent un peu étrange, un peu comme lui. Puis, il y eu l'obsession, la folie guidée, la folie abreuvée, celle émergeant dans les profondeurs de sa cellule anglaise, celle que Mycroft Holmes était venu chaque jour alimenter. Sherlock Holmes est là, là, quelque part, et il a envie de jouer. James Moriarty souhaite simplement lui trouver un jeu à la hauteur de son génie. Il ne pensait pas que son plan, bien huilé, parfaitement conçu, pourrait prendre une telle tournure. Il ignorait que l'obsession était devenue à ce point hors de tout contrôle.

 _ **Ce qu'il faut savoir**_ **:** **Sheriarty**. Beaucoup d'autres pairings dans ce chapitre, sous-entendus ou clairement explicités : du James/Sebastian (MorMor, mon amour), du Irène/Molly, du Greg/Mycroft, du John/Mary, du Sherlock/Gabriel, du Irène/Sherrinford. C'est la fête, quoi !

 _ **Remerciements**_ **:** Merci à toutes et à tous pour tous ces messages, ces lectures anonymes, ces favoris. Vingtième chapitre, et on continue. C'est ... assez incroyable, je dois le dire. Le fandom est si rare en Sheriarty, et surtout en fics qui soient longues et/ou terminées, que c'est toujours très surprenant de voir l'engouement que vous portez pour ces quelques chapitres. Je suis toujours aussi surprise, un an et demi plus tard, de voir que le Johnlock n'est pas le seul pairing à être apprécié dans ce fandom. Je vous remercie donc encore de tout coeur. Merci beaucoup.

Mes petits reviewers du mois ! **mamamia008** , merci beaucoup pour ton soutien ! Quels éléments n'as-tu pas compris ? J'avoue que le précédent chapitre jonglait entre tous les persos, avec des références parfois un peu tirées par les cheveux, tout en se mêlant à l'intrigue que j'essaye de mettre en place. Pas de honte à avoir à perdre le fil ! Je suis là pour t'éclairer, n'hésite pas si tu as une question, je serai plus que ravie de te répondre ! :D Et, je ne le fais pas exprès ! XD On dit jamais 2 sans 3, mais j'espère que j'éviterai de te ressortir plus de citations et auteurs des programmes ^^ Encore un grand merci à toi pour ta fidélité et ton soutien ! :) Wow, merci **Consulting-Pirate** pour tous ces beaux mots et compliments. Je suis désolée de vous torturer, vraiment, mais j'adore l'angst ! Que puis-je y faire ? XD Merci encore pour tout ! Merci **isshehappy** ! Pour le job, déjà ^^ Et pour ce chapitre ! J'ai eu peur de vous perdre en mettant en avant Mycroft, Greg, Irène et Molly, et les autres, qui sont assez secondaires. Mais, je ne voulais pas qu'on les oublie, au milieu du pairing, qui est tout de même le fil conducteur de l'histoire. Je suis très heureuse que le couple Irène/Molly t'ai plu, et que la relation Greg/Mycroft te paraisse si intéressante. Je te remercie encore ! :D

 _ **Premières infos sur ce chapitre**_ **:** Allez, je me repenti de mon retard en vous offrant un loong chapitre. Du genre, vraiment long. Je devais le couper en deux, à la base, mais cela allait ralentir l'histoire, et faire deux plus petits chapitres qui auraient pu vous ennuyer .. Bref, je condense, et je vous livre le tout tel quel !

Qu'est-ce que l'on apprend dans ce chapitre ? Beaucoup de choses. Des détails, des faits importants. Je vous en dirai plus dans les notes de bas de page, pour ne pas vous gâcher le suspens, et je reste à votre dispo pour toute question ;) J'avoue que pour le suite, j'ai en tête les 3 prochains chapitres, et ensuite ... ben, on se rapprochera de la fin, quoi. Happy ou sad end ? Je n'ai toujours pas fixé. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans les commentaires !

 _ **A écouter**_ **:** Beaucoup de choses à écouter cette fois, car le chapitre est plus long et plus tortueux : je vous conseille _Better_ de Banks et _Quit_ de Cashmere Cat ft. Ariana Grande pour les deux premières parties du chapitre. Puis, _Human Race_ de Three Days Grace et _Goner_ de Twenty One Pilots pour la suite.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Votre serviteur,

 **AMAZINGmadness**.

* * *

 **DIX-NEUF.**

 **« ENAMORED »**

 **«** _I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath. I want to be known by you. Don't let me be gone._ **»**

* * *

« _Cela ne devrait pas arriver. Pas à moi_. »

James observait. James déprimait. Là, perdu dans son beau manoir, ici, perdu dans son bel appartement, ailleurs, rien n'avait vraiment d'importance. Les jours passaient, les cas s'empilaient, les appels résonnaient et, vraiment, pourquoi encore travailler, vivre, en sachant que tout était perdu ?

Les écrans de surveillance ne renvoyaient plus rien de concret. En fait, tout était toujours pareil. La boucle semblait bouclée. La routine semblait, elle, s'être installée. James retrouvait l'ennui, le furieux ennui qui pouvait parfois aller jusqu'à le rendre fou de rage, jusqu'à le rendre catatonique. James se retrouvait à regarder et regarder sans plus rien ressentir, sans plus rien penser, sans plus rien vouloir.

Vivre. Ne plus jamais jouer.

Pourquoi, putain ?!

Répète le mot. Dis le fort : dépression. Les psychopathes ne dépriment pas – s'ennuient, ok. -, ce n'est pas programmé dans le mince espace réservé à leurs petites émotions. Les psychopathes ne patientent pas, ne dépérissent pas : ils trouvent toujours un nouveau jouet, une nouvelle activité, un nouveau jeu. Les psychopathes ne meurent pas d'ennui.

Psychopathe. Il ne s'en était jamais senti plus éloigné, en cet instant.

Oh, putain. Il allait en _crever_.

A l'heure des révélations en série, des campagnes de prévention passant en boucle sur les télévisions et les réseaux sociaux, James se sentait comme les autres, comme tous ces autres qui postaient des photos d'eux en « révélant » leurs mignons petits troubles mentaux, tous ces autres qui se morfondaient, qui s'ennuyaient, qui se détestaient, qui sombraient. James se sentait comme une certaine forme de Lady Gaga. (Quoi ? Il avait regardé le documentaire sur Netflix. Comme tous les autres putain d'abrutis.). James avait envie de se foutre en l'air rien que d'y penser.

Il se sentait comme un personnage d'un livre de Goethe. Un putain de Werther qui allait regarder toute sa vie restante les pièces du puzzle imploser. Inconcevable.

\- Monsieur, vous avez de la visite.

James ouvrit un œil, tira sur un de ses écouteurs pour mieux entendre les paroles de son majordome, dont il ne voyait le visage qu'à l'envers, ainsi retourné sur le canapé du salon. Hopkins avait les lèvres pincées – ce qui n'était jamais de très bonne augure -, et darda un regard quelque peu las devant sa silhouette ainsi avachie, comme un ado boudeur dans sa robe de chambre à dix mille livres, pas rasé, pas lavé, certainement pas travaillant d'une quelconque manière, répandant le crime et le chaos dans les rues de Londres.

\- Vous ne devriez pas écouter ce genre de choses.

James baissa les yeux sur son Ipod, haussant les sourcils. Le son résonnait fortement, même au travers de ses écouteurs baissés.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous n'aimez pas, Hopkins ? La chanson ou l'artiste ?

\- N'écoutez pas de choses aussi déprimantes. Le vomi de votre dernière overdose m'a causé bien du souci : j'ai dû faire shampooiner une bonne dizaine de fois les tapis pour en effacer toute trace.

Un rire enfantin le pris. C'était bien la chose la plus drôle qu'il ait entendu ces derniers jours. Il enleva ses écouteurs, passa ses mains sur ses joues mal rasées, baillant, frottant ses yeux dans le même temps.

\- J'adore votre sens pratique des choses. Promis, la prochaine fois je ferai ça dans la baignoire : le sang sera plus facile à ravoir sur la céramique, n'est-ce pas ?

Le vieux majordome le regarda sans bouger, sans rire à la blague, sans la désapprouver non plus. Il était peut-être trop habitué à ses frasques. Trop pour tenter de le comprendre, pour tenter de l'empêcher.

Refermant sa robe de chambre sur son tee-shirt des Sex Pistols et son pantalon en soie noir, le criminel passa une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés, bailla ouvertement, avant de se tourner vers l'entrée et le couloir, prêt à recevoir son visiteur, ou du moins, à l'évincer. Il n'en eu pas réellement l'occasion.

Sebastian. Il était là, dans toute sa splendeur, appuyé contre le mur, sans doute plus pour s'empêcher de vaciller que pour compléter une totale posture de nonchalance. Il portait un jean ample – le bandage au niveau de son genou créait une bosse bien visible sous le tissus -, style treillis, son éternelle veste en cuir noire sur un pull de la même couleur. Plaques militaires au cou, lunettes de soleil au col, impeccablement rasé et coiffé, les traits légèrement tirés. Il l'observait, de bas en haut, de haut en bas, et, vraiment, prit ainsi en flagrant délit d'apitoiement personnel, au dépourvu le plus total, James ne sut faire autre chose que le dévisager avec surprise.

\- J'aurai sûrement dû téléphoner, n'est-ce pas ?

« _Je veux dire ... T'es complètement taré. Tous ces plans, tout ça, c'est … Ne m'approche pas_. »

Comment dire ? C'était …

S'auto-qualifier de psychopathe était arrivé très vite, directement dans l'enfance. C'était le terme le plus instinctif, celui qui lui avait paru le plus juste, dans l'instant de ses dix ans. Il avait lu quelque chose là-dessus. Cela lui avait semblé normal. Voilà.

Découvrir qu'il n'en était pas vraiment un … Eh bien, les psychopathes n'aiment pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne pleurent pas pour les autres. Ils ne se soucient pas des autres. Ils ne crèvent ni d'ennui, ni de solitude, ni d'incompréhension, ni du rejet. Ils trouvent toujours quelque chose. Ils survivent toujours.

Adopter les traits d'un véritable psychopathe fut vital, bien des années plus tard. Pour survivre. Pour ne pas sombrer. Pour construire. Pour tout détruire, enfin. Il était un bon acteur. Il était un bon manipulateur. Il était un peu fou, aussi, quelque part, ce qui aidait pas mal.

Les psychopathes n'ont pas mal au cœur, mal au ventre, mal partout, lorsqu'un de leur ex se pointe au beau milieu d'une de leur crise existentielle – qu'ils n'ont de toute façon pas -, un ex qu'ils ont blessé et abandonné des semaines plus tôt – ça, ça pourrait coller. Ils n'ont pas envie de pleurer en pensant qu'il est tout ce qui leur reste. Ils n'ont pas envie de le tuer, de le blesser davantage, en contrepartie de tout le mal qu'il a fait – en fait, peut-être que si.

James n'était pas un psychopathe. Dans le jargon des abrutis que ses professeurs l'avaient parfois forcés à voir, tous les psys et docteurs possibles, on appelait cela « trouble de la personnalité borderline ». Il était dépressif. Il avait un QI élevé, et tous les problèmes que cela pouvait engendrer. Tendances à l'auto-mutilation, à la dépréciation, impulsivité, bref. Pas un psychopathe. Tuer lui filait toujours des cauchemars. Il laissait ses sbires s'occuper de la torture, lorsqu'elle était nécessaire. Le reste, il acceptait de se salir les mains pour l'argent, l'adrénaline et Sherlock. Entre autres.

Sebastian, claudiquant, boitant encore sous la blessure infligée, quelques semaines plus tôt, par James, finit par s'approcher, faisant fi de toutes les recommandations, de toutes les mises en gardes. Aussitôt, le regard de James se braqua dans le sien, revenant à la vie, à la compréhension. Un mouvement oculaire brutal qui déstabilisa un court instant l'ancien militaire.

\- Que penses-tu être en train de faire ? Que fais-tu ici ? Mon dernier message n'était pas assez clair ?

James savait qu'il y avait un flingue dans le tiroir du buffet, à sa droite. Sebastian le savait aussi. Comme tous deux savaient qu'un couteau de chasse se planquait sous le canapé. Et, qu'au moins deux ou trois autres armes étaient dissimulées à proximité. James ne chercha même pas à s'en approcher. Sebastian avait de l'entrainement, du doigté, et de l'expérience. Le criminel savait que son ancien homme de main pouvait le briser s'il le souhaitait vraiment. Cela lui avait toujours semblé très effrayant, et très excitant, dans le même temps.

Aujourd'hui, c'était plus accablant qu'autre chose.

James sentit son corps se tendre, son esprit s'aiguiser. Il sentit le sang battre à ses tempes, maintenant que la colère montait. Ses poings se serrèrent compulsivement devant l'air si sûr et si confiant de Sebastian, et il pensa un instant qu'il allait tout de même tenter sa chance vers le canapé et son couteau à la lame crantée, juste pour avoir le plaisir de l'enfoncer dans la jambe déjà blessée de l'ancien militaire.

« _T'es un boulet. T'es qu'un psychopathe, tu penses quoi ? Que le monde va t'adorer ? Que tu vas pouvoir t'en aller comme ça ? Tu penses que t'es quelqu'un, maintenant ?_ »

Sa présence l'agressait. Sa vision l'irritait. Son air de dévotion absolue l'éreintait. Sa posture détendue le harcelait. Sa blessure à la jambe le tétanisait. L'envie dans son regard l'effrayait.

\- Je me fous de tes raisons, Sebastian.

\- Je ne pense pas. Tu ne m'as pas tué. Je prends ça comme un signe.

La différence entre le psychopathe et le reste du monde : tuer quelqu'un qu'on aime ou qu'on a aimé fait mal.

James le savait bien.

\- Je pourrais très bien le faire. J'ai des larbins qui savent très bien s'y prendre avec l'écorchement à vif. Je ne pense pas que tu les connaisses, tu vas voir, tu vas les adorer.

Sebastian eu un sourire étrange, entre amusement et méfiance, et il ressemblait à l'image que James pouvait se faire d'un dresseur aux prises avec un félin bien peu commode : soucieux, mais confiant de ses chances de réussir.

« _T'es rien. T'es qu'un pariât, un raté. Tu n'auras rien, et tu ne seras rien. Quand je pense que j'ai pu croire … Putain, je te hais._ »

\- Je sais que ça ne se passe pas comme prévu avec Holmes-

\- Oh, pitié, ferme-là !

\- Ca ne s'est jamais bien passé. A Boston, déjà, il n'y avait pas d'avenir. Pourquoi y en aurait-il un, maintenant ?

\- Parce qu'il sait que j'existe. Parce que j'ai passé trois putains d'années à détruire toutes les barrières que ses frères avaient construit autour de lui. Parce que-

Il se stoppa. Sebastian l'observait, un sourcil haussé, le corps penché sur le mur contre lequel il s'appuyait, sa jambe blessée négligemment croisée sur l'autre, certainement pour ne pas avoir à appuyer son poids sur elle. Il souriait. Sebastian souriait toujours. C'était à la fois moqueur et peiné. C'était à la fois fatal et triste. Son regard restait braqué sur lui, ses yeux, aux iris d'une couleur tout à fait fade et commune, passaient sur son visage, de ses lèvres à son propre regard, ouverts, grand ouverts. Mais, James savait pourtant qu'il n'écoutait pas.

Sebastian Moran n'écoutait jamais. Il n'obéissait pas, contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser. Même à Boston, même chez les Marines, la discipline n'était pas son fort. James pouvait voir ce qui se passait dans sa tête, pouvait voir les rouages tourner, tourner, le bon sens et la décence s'évaporer, et l'envie se dessiner dans les failles.

Leur première rencontre s'était faite dans un club du centre-ville de Boston. Le garde du corps avait serré la main de la nouvelle recrue, et ce dernier avait ponctué ce geste d'une tape sur ses fesses, lorsqu'il l'avait dépassé. Cela ne se faisait pas, alors le garde du corps, après s'être excusé auprès du patron, l'avait rejoint et menacé. L'avorton n'avait pas semblé impressionné, avait souri, l'avait entrainé dans un coin plus sombre de la boite, et lui avait taillé la pipe la plus orgasmique de sa vie.

Cela avait commencé ainsi. L'empire, avait débuté ainsi. La cocaïne, l'héroïne, les filles, les mecs, l'alcool, le sang, les armes, l'argent. Le boss s'était laissé berner par le petit sourire de James et ses manipulations. L'argent était passé entre d'autres mains, tout comme les allégeances. Petit à petit, Sebastian s'était lui aussi laissé convaincre, au-delà des cinq à sept hebdomadaires et des excentricités de l'irlandais. Doucement, le boss était devenu un pion, et James avait fait du réseau une véritable toile d'araignée dont il manipulait tous les fils, sous le regard quelque peu admiratif de Sebastian, son impitoyable nouveau bras droit.

Et puis, Sherrinford était arrivé et avait cassé quelque chose chez James. Mycroft Holmes avait fini par profiter de cette faiblesse et l'avait attrapé. Et, putain, Sherlock Holmes était venu foutre la pagaille dans tout ça.

Les Holmes, bordel de merde.

James savait que Sebastian les détestait, les haïssait, tous autant qu'ils étaient, du plus jeune au plus âgé.

Sherlock, surtout. Le seul et l'unique. Celui qui était loin d'égaler tous les autres, celui qui parvenait à le rendre si misérable, si seul, à le faire sentir si mal. Celui qu'il voulait. Sebastian le détestait, car il savait bien qu'il était la seule personne que James ai jamais aimé. La seule _putain de_ personne.

Sebastian l'aimait peut-être. Peut-être s'était-il laissé berner, toutes ces années. Peut-être s'était-il laissé attraper dans sa toile, sans s'en rendre compte, sans le vouloir. Peut-être avait-il espéré. Peut-être espérait-il encore, en fait.

« _Je suis Carl putain de Powers ! Et toi, le taré, t'es qui ?!_ »

\- Tu es venu … Quoi ? Me _réconforte_ r ?

La voix de James ne sonnait plus si menaçante, si méprisante. Il se détesta de l'entendre si faible, si désespérée. Ses poings se serrèrent, et il tâcha de garder ses bras le long de son corps, ne souhaitant pas, par-dessus le marché, se montrer plus faible encore qu'il ne devait l'être aux yeux de son associé.

\- J'ai toujours été là, Jim. Tu sais que je serai toujours là.

Sebastian sembla hésiter, se pinça les lèvres avant de continuer, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste en cuir, ses sourcils se fronçant un peu. Il bougea un peu son genou et grimaça.

\- Je veux dire … Je me fous que tu bousilles tout ce qu'on a construit, ces dernières années, pour Holmes. Je me fous que tu veuilles tout arrêter pour lui. Que tu … Enfin, tu vois, que tu-

\- Que je sois amoureux de lui.

\- Au point d'en crever.

Ce fut au tour de James de pincer les lèvres.

\- Tu t'en fous ? Tu n'avais pas l'air de tant t'en _foutre_ , la dernière fois.

\- Je t'aime. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu le préfères, lui ? Vas-y. Comment je pourrais te retenir ? Comment je pourrai, putain, t'obliger à rester ? Tu veux crever pour lui ? D'accord. Tu veux-

Parfois, les choses explosent. La réalité se brouille, le fil se rompt. Parfois, ce qu'on a devant les yeux devient flou, se tord, et on a comme l'impression de rêver, l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé, un véritable _cauchemar_.

« _Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Personne ne serait assez fou pour le faire ! Tu penses vraiment que les gens se soucient de toi ? Tu penses vraiment que les gens t'aiment ? Tu n'es rien. T'es une vermine, un parasite. Putain, comment t'as pu croire que je pouvais être amoureux de toi ?!_ »

James sentit plusieurs choses se mettre en place, d'autres se désaxer, à l'intérieur de lui, jusque dans sa tête. Des pièces du puzzle s'assemblant, des réactions chimiques provoquant plus de mal que de bien. Les mots de Sebastian s'imprimèrent. L'expression de son visage fut retenue. Son regard …

Des années plus tôt, James aurait certainement pu dire la même chose : Sebastian, quelque part, l'avait sauvé, ou, du moins, avait réussi à faire de Moriarty ce qu'il était actuellement. Sebastian était plus que son associé, son bras droit, son sniper préféré : il avait été son amant, son ami, et James l'avait vraiment aimé, à un certain moment. A cette époque, James aurait pu le plaquer contre un mur et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. S'il n'avait pas eu si peur de se faire rire au nez. S'il n'avait pas été si effrayé de devoir le tuer pour avoir à réparer l'affront.

Depuis, les choses avaient changées. James aimait Sherlock, et Sherlock, s'il l'avait aimé à un moment, en aimait désormais un autre. Que James brûle encore entièrement pour lui n'y changerait rien, apparemment. Les dés étaient lancés, le jeu peut-être perdu depuis longtemps. Qu'importe, en fait. Il semblait, de toute façon, que tout était déjà joué d'avance.

Sebastian l'aimait, lui qui aimait Sherlock, qui lui-même aimait Gabriel. Quel putain de bordel. Quelle putain de partie de jambes en l'air cela pourrait être, si seulement ils pouvaient tous se mettre d'accord sur ce point …

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais marrer ?

James secoua la tête, essayant de calmer son hilarité face aux mots de son ami, face à ses pensées grotesques. Il passa une main sur ses yeux, frotta assez fort pour les rendre rouges, cherchant à se réveiller, cherchant à se rendormir, cherchant à sortir de ce putain d'Enfer. Il cessa finalement de rire, notamment lorsque Sebastian attrapa l'un de ses poignets pour éloigner sa main de son visage, lorsque la sensation devint une alarme, et l'alarme un incendie.

Sebastian s'approcha, et James aurait pu prédire la suite sans mal (c'était d'une banalité affligeante, vraiment.) : il tira sans ménagement sur son bras, assez pour le faire avancer, assez pour lui tirer une grimace, assez pour que leurs corps se rapprochent. Lorsque James chercha à s'éloigner, Sebastian renforça sa prise. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche, il l'attrapa à la gorge. Et, avant que James n'ai pu même penser à faire quoi que ce soit, il fondit sur lui.

Cela n'avait jamais été tendre, entre eux : beaucoup de cris et de sang. Sebastian et James aimaient avoir mal, se faire du mal, et jouer à celui qui parviendrait à dominer l'autre. Cela ne finissait jamais bien, jamais mal non plus, et cela donnait des bleus et hématomes assez impressionnants, parfois, en fait.

Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas bien différent. Il y allait avoir des cris, des pleurs et du sang. De la rancune. De la vengeance. De la rage.

Du manque. De l'envie. Du désir.

De la peine. Du désespoir. De la jalousie.

Aujourd'hui, les choses n'allaient pas bien se passer. James aimait Sherlock, mais Sherlock n'était pas là. Sebastian aimait James, mais James avait mieux à faire que de se penser dans ses bras. Les choses allaient être pénibles et terribles. Comment pouvait-on accepter de se détruire ainsi, de se faire tant de mal ?

Comment croire qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre eux, que tout était terminé ?

Sebastian aimait James qui aimait Sherlock.

Mais, putain, qui s'en souciait vraiment, en cet instant ?

 **X**

C'était encore un de ces moments de l'année.

Les verres s'entrechoquaient. Les paroles s'entremêlaient. Raclements de chaises. Raclements de gorges. Mouvements. Sourires. Rires. Politesse exacerbée. Politesse fausse. Secrets et mensonges. Non-dits et fausses vérités.

Sherlock détestait les réunions de ce type : trop de monde, trop de faux-semblants, trop de choses à analyser. Son cerveau allait trop vite et le reste ne suivait pas. Impossible de réagir aux conversations sans avoir un train de retard. Impossible de paraitre à l'aise lorsque tout parvenait à l'irriter.

Mais, c'était l'anniversaire de Mary. La première vraie célébration depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, alors il avait fait l'effort de se lever, de mettre un costume, d'acheter quelque chose et de simplement venir. Rien n'était stipulé sur le fait qu'il devait tenter de parler ou d'interagir avec les autres.

Ils avaient eu la bonne idée d'inviter Lestrade, qui lui-même s'était fait accompagner de Mycroft. Ils avaient eu l'extraordinaire idée d'inviter Molly, qui était venue accompagnée d'Irène. Sherrinford, Mrs Hudson, Ajay, c'était une putain de réunion de famille.

Il était piégé au milieu d'une fête d'apparence bon enfant, obligé de sourire et parler alors qu'il ne souhaitait que se terrer dans son appartement, obligé de se sentir réjoui alors qu'il voulait juste que tout s'enflamme.

C'était un véritable Enfer.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête-là, chéri. On dirait que tu souhaiterais être partout ailleurs, sauf ici, ce qui est très vexant.

Au milieu de cette basse-cour difforme, Irène se pavanait comme un paon. Son long corps était enfermé dans une robe portefeuille noire bien assez décolletée, perché sur des hauts talons vertigineux. Elle portait ses cheveux en chignon, son rouge à lèvres écarlate habituel. Elle posa son verre de champagne sur la table les séparant, et s'installa avec lenteur face à lui, un sourire mutin sur le visage.

La voir ici était étrange. Dérangeant. Elle appartenait au monde de James ou, plutôt, au monde de Moriarty. Sherlock était irrité de la voir se pavaner, déambuler, touchant le bras de Molly, riant avec Mrs Hudson, murmurant à l'oreille de ses frères.

La voir lui rappelait James (Est-ce qu'il aurait fait l'effort de venir à ce genre de réception ? Est-ce qu'il aurait accepté de l'accompagner ? Est-ce qu'il aurait pu si bien s'adapter, si bien être accepté par ses proches ?).

Et, il n'avait pas envie de se rappeler de James.

\- Tu n'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à ennuyer, Irène ?

\- Je ne me pensais pas ennuyeuse. Tu me trouves ennuyeuse ? Cela serait bien une première.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil plus qu'équivoque, ce qui ne parvint pas à le faire sourire. Il passa ses doigts sur son verre d'eau, plus pour occuper ses mains qu'autre chose – Gabriel lui avait déconseillé l'alcool, bien sûr.

Gabriel l'observait, du coin de l'œil, alors qu'il discutait avec Sherrinford. Sherlock remua sur sa chaise, désagréablement, n'ayant pas besoin de tourner la tête pour le savoir. Ils s'étaient disputés, la veille au soir. Le mercenaire avait découvert l'une des caméras de James, et Sherlock avait été assez idiot pour lui dire qu'il le savait et l'avait laissée là pour tenter de prendre le criminel à son propre jeu. Cela ne s'était pas très bien terminé.

Il avait mal dans le dos. Un choc bête, mais qui avait provoqué un hématome douloureux, qui ajoutait à son irritation et à sa colère de se trouver ici, parmi eux. Dire que Gabriel en était la cause aurait été sûrement trop expéditif. Dire qu'il n'y était pour rien, c'était peut-être se voiler la face.

Sherlock aimait Gabriel. Ce n'était pas aussi fort qu'avec James, mais, eh bien, c'était déjà quelque chose. Gabriel arrivait à le faire sourire, à le faire rire, sans trop d'effort. Il prenait soin de lui. Il était resté, alors que tous les autres s'étaient détournés, après l'hospitalisation de Mary et la bagarre avec Mycroft. Il avait tout fait pour lui sortir la tête de l'eau. Sherlock savait qu'il récompensait parfois bien mal ses efforts, sa dévotion, son attachement. Il savait qu'il appuyait parfois sur des choses qui faisaient mal, qu'il parlait à torts et à travers. Qu'il pensait un peu trop à James.

Leurs disputes finissaient souvent dans des pleurs. Leurs désaccords se soldaient de portes qui claquaient, d'objets qui se brisaient, et de parties de jambes en l'air incroyables sur le sol du salon. Parfois, Gabriel ne se retenait pas et frappait. Parfois, Sherlock allait trop loin et l'insultait. Ils se battaient, ça arrivait. Sherlock marquait plus vite et plus fort, donc les bleus se voyaient plus, mais il n'était pas en reste. C'était comme cela. Sherlock préférait penser que c'était une chose immuable. Ça passait.

Aujourd'hui, le détective gardait pourtant un peu de rancœur envers son amant. De la rancœur, et de la peur, un peu, d'accord. Après les haussements de ton, les insultes, les accusations, Gabriel l'avait poussé bien assez fort pour qu'il tombe, pour qu'il se heurte à la table basse et que son dos ne vienne fatalement s'y cogner. D'habitude, cela ne faisait pas si mal. D'habitude, la colère laissait immédiatement place au regret. Mais, James Moriarty avait été la cause de la dispute, et lorsque c'était le cas, ce n'était jamais très bon. Gabriel ne s'était pas excusé, ne s'était pas adouci. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu tomber, crier, manquer de se mettre à pleurer de douleur, il n'y avait pas eu d'excuses, pas de baiser, pas de pardon. Gabriel s'était détourné, avait attrapé son manteau et était parti, les poings encore serrés.

Ce matin, lorsqu'il était revenu d'il ne savait où, il ne s'était pas excusé. Sherlock savait que, cette fois, il ne le ferait pas. Et, à le voir enchainer les verres et les regards noirs, aujourd'hui non plus n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Une vengeance due à toutes ces semaines d'Enfer qu'il avait dû lui faire subir ? Sûrement. Encore une fois, le détective ne s'en plaignait pas. C'était toujours mieux que de n'avoir personne auquel se raccrocher.

\- Tout va bien, Sherlock ?

Il revint à la réalité et décrocha son regard de ses mains, relevant les yeux vers Irène, qui l'observait avec un peu d'inquiétude dans le regard.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Hm. Tout se passe bien avec … ?

Elle pinça les lèvres, moulina d'une main dans les airs, comme si elle cherchait une réponse, une illumination soudaine. Sherlock se fit la réflexion qu'elle ignorait bien certainement le nom de son amant. Ou, du moins, qu'elle n'y faisait pas assez attention pour le retenir. Cela le vexa. Bien assez pour que ses sourcils se froncent, sa voix se baisse.

\- Gabriel. Et, oui, tout se passe à _merveille_.

Il accentua le dernier mot, appuya dessus, pour qu'elle comprenne bien, qu'elle imprime suffisamment le fait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour s'en sortir, pas besoin d'eux pour faire face. Il s'en sortait. Il gérait. Ils n'avaient pas été là pendant longtemps, des semaines, pas comme Gabriel, alors, qu'ils le laissent tranquille.

Le visage d'Irène exprima une surprise qu'elle ne parvint pas à dissimuler. L'agressivité de son ton ne lui avait pas échappé, le repli sur soi manifeste dont il fit preuve non plus. C'est avec plus de sérieux qu'elle se permit, dès lors, de le dévisager, son sourire se figeant sur son visage avenant.

\- Sherlock-

\- Est-ce qu'il savait que j'avais tenté de me tuer ? Est-ce qu'il était au courant ?

Les mots sortirent sans qu'il n'ait pu les retenir. Il ignorait, même, d'où en venait le sens, d'où provenait cette volonté soudaine de savoir, de penser à tout cela. Il n'avait jamais osé lui poser la question et, aujourd'hui qu'elle osait demander comment il allait, comment se retenir ?

Il senti sa gorge se serrer, comme si elle aurait aimé rattraper les mots, ses doigts se contracter autour du verre qu'il tenait encore. Il dû pâlir, à l'évocation, et sa voix manqua d'assurance, bien que dirigée avec colère. Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser « qui » pour voir la compréhension sur le visage d'Irène, pour la voir pâlir, à son tour.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, comme pour lui susurrer quelques confidences. Elle se pencha, les lèvres désormais pincées, mais Sherlock ne fit aucun mouvement en ce sens.

\- Sherlock, je ne pense pas que ce soit-

\- Réponds, putain.

Il n'y avait plus vraiment d'agressivité dans sa voix, plus vraiment de menace. L'espoir, ou peut-être l'irritation, enveloppèrent tout, faisant de cet instant de curiosité malsaine un moment pivot.

Sherlock pouvait encore voir le regard de James, celui qu'il lui avait lancé après avoir passé ses yeux sur la cicatrice sur son bras, l'instant incroyable de désespoir et d'horreur mêlés, de panique et de tristesse confondus. Il était gravé dans son esprit, avait réussi à le déstabiliser, lui faire penser que, peut-être, d'une incroyable et horrible manière, James n'était, après tout, au courant de rien le concernant.

Sherlock voulait savoir s'il avait joué. Sherlock voulait savoir s'il avait su. Si cela avait été le cas, eh bien, qu'importe, en fait ? Il avait Gabriel. Il avait toujours les enquêtes, Scotland Yard, et eux, tous ces gens qui l'entourait et parvenaient, parfois, à le faire sentir un peu plus vivant. Il pouvait continuer à vivre sans lui. Il pouvait continuer à le tuer, l'étouffer, un peu plus dans sa tête. Il pouvait se forcer à l'oublier. Cela prendrait du temps, cela ferait mal, mais cela était possible. S'il s'était joué de lui, une bonne fois pour toute, eh bien, ce n'était pas si grave.

Sherlock avait envie que ce soit le cas. Il avait envie de débrancher et jeter les caméras encore en place, d'effacer son numéro de portable – celui qui n'avait jamais abouti à quoi que ce soit -, de l'oublier et de jeter les photographies d'eux deux qu'il gardait encore. Il avait envie que tout prenne fin, que l'acte final soit conclus. Il avait envie, enfin, que tout revienne à la normale.

Irène hésita. Sherlock pu clairement le voir. Son masque semblait s'être baissé, et elle le dévisageait désormais avec sérieux, avec une certaine tristesse, aussi. Cela lui rappela cet instant, le soir de l'anniversaire de Molly, lorsqu'elle lui avait pris la main et dit que rien n'aurait dû se passer ainsi. Pour une fois, encore, elle semblait totalement honnête, complètement ouverte. La vraie Irène était tapie là, sous ses longs cils noirs, son maquillage impeccable, la vraie Irène l'observait avec une mélancolie qui lui serra l'estomac.

\- Eh bien … J'ai prévenu Sebastian. Sherrinford m'a appelé, peu après qu'on t'ait emmené à l'hôpital, il savait que James m'avait demandé de garder un œil sur toi …

Sherrinford et Irène avaient vécus ensemble pendant plusieurs mois, avant de se séparer. C'est tout ce que Sherlock connaissait de cette histoire, tout ce qu'il souhaitait connaitre. Son frère avait prévenu Irène, qui elle-même s'était empressée de joindre le numéro qu'elle possédait, le téléphone personnel du bras droit de James, manifestement. Restait à savoir si Moran avait transmis l'information, s'il en avait parlé, s'il avait daigné prévenir James.

\- Mais, tu n'as pas eu James au téléphone, pas directement ?

\- Non.

\- Et, tu n'as aucune garantie sur le fait que Moran ai bien transmis l'information ?

Les lèvres d'Irène se pincèrent davantage. Sherlock pouvait voir dans son regard qu'elle ne mentait pas, qu'elle ne savait clairement pas. Elle avait peut-être assez confiance en Moran, assez confiance en James, pour penser que les choses s'étaient déroulées selon un plan bien établi. Sherlock nota dans un coin de son esprit de l'interroger également sur cela, les liens étranges qu'elle possédait avec eux et son implication dans les différentes affaires de Moriarty : elle n'était pas qu'une simple cliente de James, Sherlock en était certain depuis longtemps. Quel rôle, alors, avait-elle dans tout ceci ?

Pourquoi James lui avait-elle demandé de veiller sur lui ? Pourquoi s'évertuait-elle à rester là ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Savait-elle seulement qu'il était revenu ?

Qui était Irène Adler ? Un nom d'emprunt. Une vie d'emprunt. Un pseudonyme. Une couverture.

Qui était James Moriarty, putain ?!

Des engrenages tournèrent, tournèrent. Irène lui attrapa la main, la serra fort dans la sienne, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Il y avait son visage grave, pâle, et celui de James, horrifié, paniqué. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose collait. C'était pourtant si simple.

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à laisser passer l'information, prêt à la confronter à ses secrets, lorsqu'elle parla la première, son regard se fixant au sien, comprenant bien, sans avoir à le formuler, que les choses n'allaient plus si bien se passer.

\- Il a failli tuer Sebastian. Le soir de son retour, après être passé te voir. Il lui a tiré dessus. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

Elle parla rapidement, comme sachant déjà à quel point les mots allaient frapper et faire mal. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans la main de Sherlock, bien assez pour qu'il ne cherche pas à s'échapper, à simplement laisser éclater, ici, devant eux tous, ce que lui inspirait ces mots.

Alors, James ne savait pas. Sherlock savait que Sebastian Moran était son allié le plus proche, son ami, presque. Il savait que quelque chose s'était passé entre eux, que les sentiments dépassaient la crainte, que la loyauté dépassait l'argent. James ne l'avait pas surveillé, c'était vrai. Il avait bien certainement compté sur John, sur Mary, sur Mycroft, pour prendre soin de lui. Il avait compté sur Irène pour veiller sur lui. Ils avaient tous échoués.

Irène avait tenté de le prévenir, toutefois, mais ses appels étaient restés accrochés aux sentiments mal placés de Moran, à sa jalousie, son mépris, peut-être. Sherlock savait que l'homme le détestait. Peut-être convoitait-il plus qu'il ne le disait.

\- Ne fais rien de stupide.

Irène avait sifflé ces mots, baissant encore le volume de sa voix, plongeant dans la connivence, dans un sérieux que Sherlock lui avait très rarement vu. Son regard passait parfois au-dessus de son épaule, face à elle, là où Sherlock savait que Sherrinford et Gabriel se tenaient encore, à bavarder et comploter dans une partie un peu plus reculé du jardin, loin des oreilles et des regards indiscrets.

Que se passait-il vraiment ?

James, Irène, Moran et tous les autres. Quelque chose clochait, quelque chose qui brûlait dans le regard de James, qui figeait celui d'Irène, qui déclenchait des rictus étranges aux lèvres de Sherrinford, et de l' _émotion_ sur le visage de Mycroft. Il y avait quelque chose, dans tout cela, quelque chose qui demandait à revenir, à se dévoiler, qui était prêt à lui exploser en plein visage. Il y avait quelque chose, bordel, et Sherlock n'arrivait pas à poser le doigt dessus, à comprendre, à analyser sans que l'affect ne le surprenne et le déstabilise.

Il remisa ces questions à plus tard. Il les laissa créer une sueur froide, un sentiment glacial dans son cœur, un malaise éreintant, mais les entassa sans remords dans un coin de son esprit, avec tout ce qui attenait au lien étrange entre James et Irène. Il referma cette porte, la petite porte dans sa tête qui enfermait le monde et ses secrets et ses horreurs, et se contenta de s'adosser à son siège, tirant sur sa main pour la soustraire à la poigne griffante d'Irène.

James ne savait pas. Désormais, il savait. Et, Sherlock s'appliquait depuis des semaines à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, à jouer devant les caméras, à en faire trop, à faire attention de ne pas en dire trop …

Est-ce qu'il souffrait ? Est-ce qu'il se maudissait, se haïssait, devant ses écrans de surveillance ? Est-ce qu'il regrettait d'être parti ? Est-ce qu'il avait aussi mal que lui ?

Il attrapa son verre et le porta à ses lèvres, ignorant le regard surpris, la posture tendue d'Irène, l'œillade discrète mais _apeurée_ qu'elle jetait par-dessus son épaule.

Le monde partait en vrille. Encore une fois, la réalité, la vie, semblaient sur le point de sombrer dans un précipice noir et insondable. Des choses se tramaient dans l'ombre. Des alliances se dessinaient, des complots se créaient, et Sherlock en avait juste assez, assez de s'y voir confronté, assez d'avoir à assister et à jouer dans toutes ces histoires sans sens, sans raison.

Il voulait vivre. Il voulait enquêter, éprouver des sentiments qui ne le rendrait pas automatiquement vulnérable et misérable, il voulait prospérer. Il voulait James. Il voulait que tout rendre dans l'ordre, dans une certaine mesure.

Ce qu'ils offraient, ce qui se dessinait, lui montrait que le pire était sûrement encore à venir. La souffrance n'était pas terminée : elle semblait aller crescendo. Il espérait que tout vienne vite, que le dénouement s'expie rapidement. Que tout explose sans attendre.

Il reposa son verre, regarda Irène sans la voir, pianotant aveuglement des doigts sur la surface polie du verre, le cœur battant vite – trop vite -, les pensées embarquées dans un enchevêtrement particulièrement sinueux.

James l'aimait peut-être. James ne savait pas. James était revenu. James ne se laisserait pas faire. James n'abandonnerait pas.

Et, lui, était-il prêt à abandonner ?

Où se situait Gabriel dans le flot étrange d'émotions qui monta soudain en lui à la pensée que, peut-être, rien n'était vraiment fini entre lui et James ?

Qui aimait-il, déjà ?

Tout était confus, obscur, incroyable. Tout était sur le point de partir en vrille.

Il allait se lever, s'enfuir, peut-être. Il allait partir pour avoir plus d'espace, plus de silence et de solitude pour pouvoir hurler, pouvoir pleurer, pouvoir casser des objets inutiles. Il allait courir pour ne plus avoir à voir le regard hanté de tristesse d'Irène, les sourires figés autour de lui, les mines faussement sympathiques qui l'entouraient. Il allait se lever. Il allait le faire.

Son téléphone vibra dans la poche intérieure de son manteau. Il l'ignora. Lorsqu'il vibra, encore, il se stoppa dans ses gestes, dans sa volonté, dans sa réflexion. Lorsqu'il vibra pour la troisième fois, Sherlock prit le temps de le sortir et d'observer son interface illuminée, dévoilant les bribes de mots qui écorchèrent sa rétine, retenant le numéro inconnu.

Les mots. Les phrases. Les lignes. Trois messages : un – la présentation -, deux – les faits -, trois – l'adresse.

Il laissa échapper un hoquet, à mi-chemin entre la stupeur et l'horreur.

Et que brûlent, brûlent les cœurs.

 **X**

James s'observa dans le miroir. Derrière son épaule, Sebastian se complaisait dans ses draps, vraisemblablement endormi, insouciant aux ténèbres qui inondaient l'appartement.

Le criminel rejeta toutes les pensées, les bloqua net : ce n'était pas si grave. La pulsion répondait à la pulsion et, de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait juré fidélité à qui que ce soit. Rien à foutre. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et se passa de l'eau sur le visage, avant de s'occuper à s'habiller.

Un costume noir. Une chemise noire. Une cravate, noire. Il plaqua ses cheveux vers l'arrière. Il était dans le personnage.

\- Je suppose que cela n'ira pas plus loin.

James ouvrit un tiroir de sa penderie, observa les montres qu'il contenait avant d'en sélectionner une, l'enfilant à son poignet. Sebastian se redressa dans le lit derrière lui, sachant déjà que sa question – rhétorique – resterait sans réponse.

Plus loin. D'autres erreurs, d'autres faiblesses, et le monde s'embraserait, la réalité volerait en éclats. James referma portes et tiroirs, passa sans le voir devant son reflet, évitant le regard de Sebastian, évitant même de regarder vers le lit aux draps défaits.

Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. D'autres plans à mettre en place, d'autres incidents à créer. Il avait beaucoup d'autres choses à faire que de l'entendre parler ainsi à tort et à travers, que de le voir voler tout ce qu'il pouvait, de le sentir gangrener tout ce qui fonctionnait encore.

James s'arrêta sur le seuil, pourtant, en avisant le manque de réaction de son associé, en notant qu'il ne semblait pas bouger de sa place, nu comme un ver entre ses draps de soie, une cigarette désormais entre les lèvres, un sourire complètement déplacé en parenthèse assurée. Cela l'irrita. Cela renforça sa colère, son malaise.

\- Je suppose que tu as d'autres choses à faire que de traîner ici.

Sebastian haussa un sourcil, avant de laisser échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme, sortant des draps et se mettant en quête de ses vêtements, sous le regard courroucé de son patron.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis à nouveau sous tes ordres ?

Il remonta son jean sur ses hanches, le boutonna, tira sur sa cigarette, laissant son torse dénudé, offert au regard de James, qui s'attarda à le quitter des yeux, c'est vrai, sous sa propre colère.

Le criminel haussa des épaules, feignant l'indifférence, alors qu'il manquait le sourire goguenard de Sebastian à cela, posant ses yeux sur son téléphone portable, qui sonnait désormais dans la paume de sa main.

James fronça les sourcils. Le numéro lui était inconnu. Il n'hésita cependant qu'un court instant avant de décrocher, ne prenant pas la peine de s'éloigner, Sebastian toujours en train de se rhabiller, dans son dos.

Le mercenaire écrasa sa cigarette contre l'un des vases de la chambre – le plus cher, bien sûr -, bien déterminé à se rendre aussi insupportable que possible – aussi inoubliable que possible. Il eut, toutefois, la présence d'esprit de jeter le mégot dans la poubelle la plus proche. Il passa son t-shirt, laissa ses plaques militaires pendre au-dessus du tissus noir, autour de son cou, et allait partir en quête de sa veste en cuir, lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur James, toujours immobile et dos à lui, dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Toujours au téléphone, silencieux, peut-être un peu trop. Ses épaules étaient tendues, et c'est ce qui poussa Sebastian à être plus attentif, à l'affût du moindre signe.

\- Boss ?

James finit par raccrocher, et Sebastian pouvait entendre à quel point sa respiration s'était accélérée, à quel point cette conversation à sens unique avait semblé être mauvaise. Le criminel prit une certaine inspiration avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui, et le mercenaire fut quelque peu inquiet de le trouver si pâle, les yeux brûlants d'une rage froide incendiaire.

Sebastian savait que James n'était pas un psychopathe à proprement parlé. Il était fou, oui, - il était loin de pouvoir le nier : tout ce qu'il avait vu, entendu, fait, pour lui … L'homme était un cas rêvé d'école psychiatrique. Pas complètement psychotique, pas complètement dépourvu d'empathie. Ce qui rendait ses actions plus glaçantes encore, non ? – il savait s'entourer des bonnes personnes – mercenaires, tueurs à gages, bourreaux, maquereaux, businessmen, avocats, corrompus en tous genres -, il connaissait les règles et rouages du milieu. Mais, s'il se permettait parfois de faire le sale boulot lui-même, Sebastian savait qu'il n'en éprouvait pas de plaisir, contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait parfois montrer, et à ce que les autres pouvaient penser.

Voir ses yeux brûler ainsi dans leurs orbites n'était jamais bon. Voir le masque se craqueler, se fissurer, ne signifiait rien de très plaisant. James était au bord de l'implosion, du chaos, et Sebastian n'avait pas besoin d'être dans sa tête pour le savoir : comme rarement, cela pouvait se voir sur son visage.

\- Jim-

\- Tu ne réponds à aucun appel. Tu ne décroches pas. Tu attends une heure, et tu me rejoins sur Millbank Avenue. Toi, personne d'autre.

Sa voix tremblait, mais Sebastian fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Il acquiesça, de nouveau sérieux, de nouveau attentif, observant avec une certaine solennité James passer une main sur son visage, se détournant, puis se ravisant, alors qu'il allait passer la porte.

\- Ton flingue. Donnes-le moi.

Sebastian s'empressa de le sortir de sous sa veste, le lui tendant sans hésiter. Il ignorait ce qu'il se passait – comme souvent -, si cela était grave – cela devait l'être -, ce qui était en jeu – probablement trop pour que James puisse le lui dire. James avait des armes chez lui, de toutes sortes, et pourtant, il voulait la sienne.

Est-ce que James avait peur qu'il fasse une connerie ? Est-ce que c'était assez grave pour qu'il en vienne à en faire une ?

Les questions brulaient ses lèvres, mais il resta silencieux face au regard flamboyant et hanté de James. Il était, après tout, payé pour se taire, payé pour agir. Quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise, James avait quelque chose en tête, dans le corps. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire ne pourrait l'empêcher d'agir.

Ainsi, il le regarda s'éloigner, son revolver dans la main. Il l'observa passer la porte, puis claquer celle de l'appartement derrière lui.

Il aurait fallu le suivre. Il aurait fallu chercher à comprendre. Il aurait fallu faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour ne pas le voir se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Il s'assit à nouveau sur le lit, sortit en soupirant une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet.

James était peut-être en danger. James allait peut-être au-devant de gros ennuis.

Mais, Sherrinford lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter et, surtout, de ne pas se mêler de cela.

Il alluma sa cigarette, se laissa retomber sur le matelas défait, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Après tout, il n'était pas payé pour réfléchir.

 **X**

Irène tenta d'attraper sa main. Sherlock repoussa son geste, et leurs mains cognèrent le verre, qui vint se fracasser au sol. Sa chaise se renversa.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers eux.

Irène avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, de _peur_ , d'une appréhension que Sherlock ne parvenait pas à comprendre, pas à totalement saisir. Elle articula quelque chose comme « pas de scène, pas ici », avant de se reprendre, sentant les regards, l'attention, se faire particulièrement fixe sur eux deux.

\- Tout va bien ?

John lui-même semblait inquiet. Il avança, stoppant Mary dans ce même geste, la forçant du regard à reprendre sa conversation avec Greg, ce qu'elle fit non sans un temps d'arrêt supplémentaire. Immédiatement, Irène se redressa, se levant à son tour, le sourire revenu, l'air sûr et hautain de nouveau de rigueur. Elle se posta rapidement près de Sherlock, passant un bras autour du sien, s'attirant un geste volontaire de fuite, qu'elle retint d'une étreinte accrue et griffante sur son avant-bras.

\- Bien sûr. Sherlock n'est pas d'accord avec moi sur les conclusions d'une récente enquête. Je ne faisais que lui exposer mon opinion.

Cela fut suffisant pour Greg, Molly et Mrs Hudson, qui reprirent le cours de leur vie, le manège de leurs discussions. John, lui, resta méfiant, tournant son regard vers Sherlock. Comme Gabriel. Comme Sherrinford. Comme Mycroft.

Sherlock prit une inspiration tremblante. Les ongles d'Irène plantés dans son bras l'empêchaient de se soustraire à sa poigne, à simplement quitter les lieux, à s'enfuir. Ils l'empêchaient de s'effondrer, peut-être, aussi.

Tout partait en lambeaux.

Au bout de quelque secondes, John finit par hocher la tête, cédant certainement plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait fait, autrefois. Il s'éloigna, gardant quelques instants son regard sur eux, avant de rejoindre à nouveau sa femme.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais calmes-toi. Si tu dois partir, trouves une excuse, mais ne les laisse pas penser que quelque chose ne va pas.

Irène souriait toujours, lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, un sourire faux, contracté, qui ne trompait pas Sherlock. Elle lâcha doucement son bras, murmurant, baissant un instant la tête pour éviter que ceux qui les observaient encore puissent comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

Elle était inquiète. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait et, pourtant, elle trempait dans la peur et dans l'angoisse. Encore une fois, un malaise se saisit de Sherlock, une boule grandissante et épineuse se répandit dans son estomac, alors qu'il avisait la silhouette frêle d'Irène, les visages de ses frères et de Gabriel obstinément tournés vers eux. Sherrinford souriait dans son verre de champagne, nonchalant, irritant, murmurant des mots à Gabriel, qui lui-même observait la scène avec de la colère dans les yeux. Il tenait son verre avec force, sa posture était rigide, tendue. L'allumette et le bidon d'essence. Sherlock sentit une sueur froide couler dans son dos.

\- James est en danger.

Irène se figea, son sourire aussi. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à nouveau – et, cette fois-ci, la _peur_ y était bien visible.

\- _Quoi_ ?!

Le mot lui échappa, le ton également. Avec un peu de surprise, Sherlock décela un accent étrange dans sa prononciation, une manière de parler qui ne lui ressemblait pas, plus populaire, moins soignée. Elle s'en aperçu très vite, et son sourire lui échappa. La peur quitta ses yeux, son visage redevint de marbre. En une fraction secondes, Sherlock vit la véritable Irène s'échapper, se renfermer dans ses barricades, disparaître. Il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose : ses doutes se confirmaient.

\- Est-ce que tu- ?

Elle se stoppa dans ses mots. Sherlock avait toujours son portable dans la main, serré entre ses doigts tremblants, et il vibrait, maintenant. Avec un peu d'appréhension, une tension négative dans les os et les membres, le détective tourna l'interface illuminée, le numéro s'affichant.

Sherlock et Irène partagèrent un regard. Fou, intense, hésitant. Finalement, elle posa une main sur son épaule, avant de s'éloigner, retrouvant en quelques pas Molly, retrouvant facilement son sourire, et son masque quotidien.

Sherlock devait décrocher. Il ne connaissait pas ce numéro, mais il devait décrocher. Il n'avait pas besoin de se questionner là-dessus, d'y penser : tout son être lui hurlait de le faire, de simplement répondre, de simplement faire quelque chose.

Que disaient les messages, déjà ?

« James Moriarty sera exécuté si vous n'êtes pas dans l'heure au 1018 sur Millbank Avenue. Venez seul, et rejoignez-nous sur le toit, Mr Holmes. Le jeu est loin d'être fini. »

Un piège, vraisemblablement : James n'était pas assez idiot pour se laisser berner ainsi. Peut-être une ruse de James lui-même, pour le faire venir à lui, pour le faire accourir.

Mais, un mauvais pressentiment se dégageait de l'affaire. Il en avait mal au ventre, au cœur. Son intuition le poussait à croire que tout était réel et que, du moins, si cela ne l'était pas, il ne risquait rien à s'y rendre.

Il allait donc décrocher. Cela pouvait être James, ou n'importe qui, en fait. Il allait le faire. Il avait le doigt sur l'interface, prêt à agir, quand le vibreur s'arrêta, l'appel fut manqué, et l'interface s'assombrit à nouveau.

Merde.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?

Prit dans l'instant, il n'avait pas entendu Gabriel se rapprocher. Celui-ci se tenait devant lui, si proche que Sherlock pouvait voir toute la colère qui brillait dans son regard, si proche que Sherlock pouvait sentir l'alcool dans son haleine, la violence dans son aura.

Et, dans sa main, le téléphone se mit de nouveau à vibrer. Mais, cette fois-ci, une différence : un prénom, sur l'écran de son IPhone, brillait, illuminait, embrasait l'air. « James ». Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Les doigts de Gabriel encerclèrent son poignet et serrèrent.

Sherlock tenta de retourner le téléphone dans sa paume pour camoufler l'identité de celui qui osait ainsi le déranger en pleine garden party, sans s'attirer autre chose, en fait, que de la suspicion et de la colère. Son geste poussa Gabriel à serrer plus fort ses doigts autour de son bras, et à les rapprocher, peut-être pour empêcher les plus curieux de _comprendre_ ce qui se passait.

\- Lâches-moi.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'appelle ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu essayes de me le cacher ?

La caméra n'avait pas plu à Gabriel. Savoir qu'elle était là depuis plusieurs semaines ne l'avait pas aidé à se détendre, et surtout à relativiser. Découvrir qu'il tentait de répondre à un appel de James Moriarty derrière son dos, après leur dispute de la veille … Sherlock pouvait comprendre qu'il soit en colère.

Le téléphone cessa de vibrer. L'interface indiqua un appel manqué. Avant qu'il n'ait pu s'éteindre, un nouvel appel le fit à nouveau vibrer.

\- Gabriel, je ne sais-

\- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule.

Sherlock sentit la colère se diffuser à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait autre chose à faire, autre chose que d'être ici, entouré de tant d'hypocrites, entouré par la colère, les secrets et les mensonges. Il avait autre chose à faire que de se plier aux volontés de son petit-ami, autre chose à faire que de servir de chair à canon face à ses sentiments déçus.

James avait besoin de lui. Il le sentait jusque dans ses os.

James n'avait jamais su qu'il avait tenté de se suicider par sa faute. S'il avait su … Eh bien, Sherlock se disait que tout aurait pu être différent.

Sans égards pour les regards, les murmures, les commentaires, Sherlock repoussa Gabriel, dégageant son bras de sa poigne, s'attirant de la surprise, et, surtout, beaucoup plus de fureur.

\- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher.

Il fit quelques pas en arrière, siffla entre ses dents, les doigts toujours serrés autour de son téléphone. Cette fois, John et Mary se stoppèrent vraiment dans leurs mouvements, les sens acérés, et cette dernière vint même poser une main sur l'épaule de Gabriel, à l'instant où Sherlock se demandait si l'ancien mercenaire n'allait pas avancer pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure devant tout le monde.

Des mots furent échangés. Des questions furent posées. Les voix s'emportèrent, et Sherlock en profita pour se dérober, simplement reprendre son manteau et s'enfuir, les laissant parler, rire et sourire, s'ils le souhaitaient, comploter et ravir, si cela leur plaisaient.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, se fracassant contre ses côtes, le battement résonnant dans sa tête. Il se sentait drogué. Euphorique. En plein cauchemar. Il héla un taxi, qui se stoppa à sa hauteur.

\- 1018 Millbank Avenue. Le plus vite possible.

 **X**

Un cauchemar.

James était dans une position instable. Debout sur le rebord du toit, à quelques centimètres du précipice, menacé par une arme, visé par un homme qui était en train de leur avouer être, au-delà d'un riche milliardaire et d'un mécène reconnu, un tueur en série très actif …

Culverton Smith. Sherlock savait que ses agissements étaient louches, ses actions saupoudrées de paillettes arrivaient à berner l'attention du public, et à en faire l'Anglais le plus aimé du pays. Star n°1 des médias. Opinion publique ultra favorable. Cela aidait à camoufler les pots-de-vin, les assassinats, les trafics. Cela aidait à camoufler tous les meurtres qu'il était en train de leur avouer, sous couvert de ses hôpitaux et cliniques, de ses fondations en tous genres.

Mais, Sherlock ne faisait pas attention à cela. En fait, Smith était bien le dernier de ses problèmes.

James était prêt à plonger, prêt à tomber, prêt à sombrer. Ses mains liées dans son dos ne l'aideraient pas. Mais, à cette distance, à cette hauteur, n'y avait-il pas que lui-même qui était en mesure de se sauver ? La situation semblait désespérée.

Putain, et Sherlock arrivait encore à le trouver beau, magnifique dans son costume sur mesure, dans sa chemise noire cintrée, les yeux braqués sur lui, son regard plongé dans le sien, ignorant totalement Smith et son arme, ignorant totalement le vide derrière lui, et la Tamise qui se trouvait bien des mètres plus bas.

Il ne faisait pas un geste. Il n'essayait pas de fuir. Il n'essayait pas de marchander. Il attendait, il souriait, il le bouffait littéralement des yeux. Le visage marqué de coups, les poignets solidement attachés, James continuait à agir avec une nonchalance discutable. Ce qui rendait Sherlock – même s'il n'aurait jamais osé l'admettre – fou d'inquiétude.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas cela drôle, Mr Holmes ?

James avait accouru, apparemment, lorsqu'il avait appris que Sherlock Holmes était aux mains de Culverton Smith, par l'intermédiaire de sources qui ne semblaient finalement pas si fiables. Il s'était fait piéger comme un bleu, venu sans Moran, sans personne, se trouvant désœuvré lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que Sherlock n'était pas là.

Ce n'était pas drôle. Cela ne l'était pas, sachant que lui-même avait accouru, sans prévenir personne, lorsqu'il avait reçu ce message de Smith, lui disant que James allait être abattu s'il ne daignait pas faire le déplacement. Un piège, sûrement, s'était-il dit. Qu'importe.

Deux idiots. Deux abrutis finis.

Smith savait que quelque chose se passait – s' _était_ passé – entre eux. Encore un. Encore un qui en savait plus qu'il ne le devait. Sherlock décida de mettre cette information de côté pour plus tard, les points lumineux que formaient Amo, Magnussen et Smith se connectant dans son esprit, venant s'épingler sur un mur imaginaire de son palais mental.

Smith parlait. Il déblatérait, il monologuait à n'en plus finir. Il posait des questions auxquelles il répondait par lui-même. Il se vantait, se confessait, et Sherlock avait plus l'impression qu'il se parlait à lui-même qu'à eux, volontairement muets, certainement indécis sur la façon d'agir.

Sherlock avait été accueilli par des gardes. Quatre, et il y en avait peut-être plus dans les étages inférieurs. Ils s'étaient retirés à la demande de Smith, mais ne devaient pas être bien loin. Ils avaient maitrisés James – qui avait, bien sûr, dû se débattre – et lui avait laissé, en souvenir, un beau bleu sous l'œil droit et une lèvre explosée. Ils étaient armés, hors de vue, mais certainement prêts à agir, le cas échéant. Smith avait son arme braqué sur James, et son bras ne tremblait pas. Même si Sherlock parvenait à le prendre par surprise, à le maitriser, James était face à la porte, bien visible, plus en hauteur : il serait la cible prioritaire de quiconque passerait cette porte. Difficile d'imaginer que les gardes ne surveillaient pas leurs moindres faits et gestes.

Même si Sherlock parvenait à maitriser Smith, les chances pour qu'eux deux s'en sortent sans casse étaient faibles. Attraper l'arme de Smith, l'assommer – le _tuer_ -, espérer que James ai le réflexe de bouger et de …

Sherlock prit une inspiration tremblante, et James lui jeta un regard noir, à cela.

Le toit était nu de toute protection. Pas de cachette. Si quatre gardes armés, entrainés, surgissaient de la seule issue possible, seuls deux choix s'offraient à eux : les neutraliser ou …

Sauter.

 _Bordel de merde_.

Est-ce que James avait réfléchi à tout cela ? Sûrement. Avec une pointe de désespoir, Sherlock reporta son attention sur lui, sur sa silhouette tendue, son regard obstinément tourné vers lui. Il n'y avait pas de doute sur son visage, pas de peur, de douleur, de tristesse. Il ne semblait pas nerveux, pas anxieux. Il passait sa langue sur ses lèvres et grimaçait un peu à la coupure franche qui devait rendre l'intérieur de sa bouche diffus de sang, il passait d'un pied sur l'autre, comme s'il s'en ennuyait, s'autorisait quelques fois à pousser des soupirs à fendre l'âme. Globalement, il semblait attendre et, plus particulièrement, attendre de voir ce qu'il allait faire, _lui_. James l'observait comme un prédateur observe sa proie, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse quelque chose de particulièrement brillant, excentrique ou fou. Il l'observait comme s'il était le prochain plat à la carte. Comme s'il n'y avait pas Smith, le vide, et une arme entre eux, les séparant, les gardant loin l'un de l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Smith ?

L'homme se mit à rire. Sherlock ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans cette situation, mais soit. Il l'observa rire à gorge déployée, un certain dégoût et mépris faisant son chemin sur son visage sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. James lui-même renifla d'une manière méprisante, à cela, et Sherlock se permit d'en sourire.

Ils partagèrent un regard. Un vrai regard. Quelque chose comme de la connivence, comme de la compréhension. De la … _complicité_ ? Un sourire étira doucement le coin des lèvres de James et ses yeux flamboyèrent. Il redressa la tête, plus fier, plus hautain, plus charismatique que jamais. Le cœur de Sherlock ne semblait pas avoir de fin de battre si fortement contre ses cotes, dans sa poitrine. Le détective ignorait ce qui provoquait cela : la peur, l'adrénaline, l'inquiétude ?

Le sinueux et intolérable retour d'une chose plus anodine, plus serpentine, plus banale, encore ?

Quelque chose comme … de l' _amour_ ?

James ne savait pas, ne le surveillait pas. James avait failli tuer son plus proche ami en apprenant. Est-ce que, ça, ça voulait dire qu'il s'impliquait, qu'il avait des sentiments ?

L'espoir se diffusa. Il était là, avait toujours été là, mais c'est dans ce regard, dans cet instant, qu'il reprit possession de son être, qu'il revint gratter aux portes de sa conscience. L'espoir déçu, l'espoir anéanti, l'espoir battu, revenu d'entre les morts. Le souffle de Sherlock se bloqua un instant dans sa gorge. Le sourire de James s'agrandit encore.

Et, Smith parlait. Parlait et parlait. Ils n'écoutaient pas. Pour quoi faire ? C'était un mégalomane de plus, un psychopathe de plus, cela n'avait aucune importance. Ils pouvaient s'en sortir. Ils pouvaient le faire. A côté d'eux, en fait, qui était-il ? Quelle menace représentait-il ? Il parlait, gesticulait, son arme parfois plus basse, plus haute, plus si précisément pointée vers James. Il s'enfonçait dans ses mots.

Il remarquait, pourtant, la connivence, ce qui se passait dans le silence. Leurs yeux, fixés l'un dans l'autre, soufflant tous les non-dits, toutes les promesses, tous les secrets. Leurs corps, tendus l'un vers l'autre, en disant plus long que tous les mots possibles, parlant plus fort que toutes les preuves.

Finalement, Smith se tut. Il arrêta soudainement de parler, et Sherlock mit bien quelques secondes avant de le remarquer, de voir qu'il l'observait, maintenant, sans ciller, de voir que ses yeux n'étaient désormais plus sur James, mais sur lui. Smith le détaillait du regard de ses petits yeux perçants, fouineurs. Il avait légèrement baissé son arme. Sherlock se dit qu'il hésitait peut-être, que quelque chose était encore possible, comme le résonner. Il se dit que son silence face à ses questions avait peut-être fait de lui une nouvelle cible, qu'il allait peut-être s'en prendre à lui, qui n'était jusque-là cantonné qu'au simple rang de spectateur. Il quitta à regret le regard de James, quitta à regret la torpeur doucereuse, remit pieds sur terre.

\- Mr Holmes, pensez-vous que les pirates peuvent se noyer ?

Les sourcils du détective se froncèrent. Il n'avait écouté que d'une oreille les précédentes paroles de l'homme, c'était vrai, mais néanmoins bien assez pour savoir que ces mots-là n'avaient aucun sens. Il s'autorisa à sourire, à la fois inquiet et moqueur, ne comprenant pas, croyant à une mauvaise blague.

James pâlit, mais il ne le vit pas. Son corps se tendit, son regard se voila, mais tout ça, il ne le vit pas.

\- Je-

\- Je suppose que nous allons pouvoir le découvrir ensemble.

Smith souriait, ricanait. Avant que Sherlock n'ai pu faire le lien, n'ai pu comprendre, n'ai pu anticiper son geste, l'homme leva son arme et tira.

Cinq secondes. Peut-être trois. Comme des heures, comme des années. Le bruit de l'arme à feu, la balle et sa trajectoire, comment elle était entrée dans le flanc de James, entre les cotes, dans les côtes, bordel, il n'en savait rien, et comment le sang … oh bordel, tout le sang, et puis …

Sherlock ne savait plus qui il était, où il se trouvait, ce qu'il se passait. Le bruit de l'arme était toujours dans ses tympans, alors il n'entendit personne crier. Il n'entendit rien, en fait. James ne cria peut-être même pas, il n'en savait rien.

Le sang coulait, et lui ne savait pas. Ne comprenait pas. Ne voulait pas comprendre.

Et puis, James recula. Un pas. Juste, un petit pas. Le choc, un malaise, le coup, il recula juste d'un pas. Et, avant que Sherlock n'ai pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, n'ai pu réaliser …

Il tomba.

* * *

 **Ah ah. Voilà voilà. Le suspens ... Pas de jets de tomates, merci.**

 **Alors, quelques précisions :**

 *** Selon moi, James n'est pas un psychopathe (pas dans cette fic, du moins). Ses réactions sont à l'encontre même du diagnostic. Il est fou, oui, mais pas psychopathe. Ses motivations et actes deviendront plus clairs au fure et à mesure des chapitres.**

 *** Il y a un lien entre James et Irène. Devinez lequel XD.**

 *** 1018 Millbank Avenue est une adresse imaginaire. C'est, pour moi, l'adresse des quartiers de Smith, sa grande tour de verre près de la Tamise. Millbank est une vraie avenue, proche de la Tamise, mais elle n'est pas tout à côté. De plus, je pense que tout bâtiment trop proche des quais est interdit. Un toit donnant directement sur la Tamise, c'est impossible, en réalité. Pour cette fic, faisons une exception : la tour de Smith est sur le bord du fleuve, et si quelqu'un tombait du toit, il irait soit se fracasser contre le quai, soit tomberait directement dans l'eau. Voilà voilà ...**

 **D'autres interrogations ? Besoin d'autres précisions ? Je vous écoute, mes amis, et reste à votre disposition !**

 **Je vous remercie, vous souhaite une bonne journée, un très bon week-end, et vous dit à très vite ! ;)**


	21. VINGT - Heart

_**Disclaimer**_ **:** Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et l'histoire reviennent à Sir Doyle, le contexte et les personnalités à Messieurs Moffat et Gatiss. Je ne fais que spéculer, user et faire souffrir de biens innocents personnages de fiction.

 _ **Au départ**_ **:** La série "Sherlock", créée et développée par Moffat et Gatiss, pour BBC. Adaptation libre de l'oeuvre littéraire de Doyle, la série transpose l'univers et les personnages au XXIe siècle : "Sherlock Holmes est détective consultant et il accueille comme colocataire le Docteur Watson, un ex médecin de l'armée britannique blessé en Afghanistan. Il aide Scotland Yard à résoudre des enquêtes ardues en utilisant ses dons d'observation et de déduction associés aux technologies actuelles. [...]" (cf. Wikipédia). Série géniale. Acteurs monstrueux. Personnages merveilleux.

 _ **Le speech**_ **:** Il y eu une certaine curiosité, au départ, juste quelque chose d'intriguant, de différent et de spécial, chez cet adolescent un peu étrange, un peu comme lui. Puis, il y eu l'obsession, la folie guidée, la folie abreuvée, celle émergeant dans les profondeurs de sa cellule anglaise, celle que Mycroft Holmes était venu chaque jour alimenter. Sherlock Holmes est là, là, quelque part, et il a envie de jouer. James Moriarty souhaite simplement lui trouver un jeu à la hauteur de son génie. Il ne pensait pas que son plan, bien huilé, parfaitement conçu, pourrait prendre une telle tournure. Il ignorait que l'obsession était devenue à ce point hors de tout contrôle.

 _ **Ce qu'il faut savoir**_ **:** **Sheriarty**. John/Mary, Irène/Molly, Mycroft/Lestrade. D'autres pairings subsidiaires, également, mais de moindre importance, je ne les cite donc pas ici.

 _ **Remerciements**_ **:** Aux lecteurs, aux gens de passage, merci à vous tous ! J'ai été longtemps absente, je vous en dirai plus un peu plus bas, et je suis très heureuse que vous continuiez à lire. Les reviews ne sont pas toujours au RDV, mais, hey!, c'est du Sheriarty, pas du Johnlock, alors, je ne m'en plains pas trop ^^. Je suis déjà très fière et heureuse que vous soyez encore au rendez-vous ;)

 **mamamia008** , merci pour ta fidélité ! J'adore les cliffhangers, d'autant plus lorsqu'ils sont laissés longtemps sans suite XD Je rigole, bien entendu ^^ Désolée de vous avoir tous laissés dans ce suspens, d'ailleurs. Tu découvriras le sort de James dans ce chapitre, mais sache qu'il n'est pas vraiment mort. Ben, non, comment je ferai pour finir cette fic, sinon ?! ^^ Et, Gabriel ne se prendra pas tout de suite cette fameuse raclée. J'espère que tu apprécieras cette suite ! Encore merci pour ta review !

 **Wurmili** , alors, comme je n'ai pas écris de suite depuis un moment, j'espère que ta moyenne aura remonté, ces derniers mois ^^ Je te remercie pour ta review, tous ces supers compliments ! Je suis très contente de faire la connaissance de nouveaux fans de Sheriarty (nous sommes si peu !), et de James Moriarty :) J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant ! A très bientôt, je l'espère ! ;)

 **isshehappy** , merci pour ta fidélité et ta review ! Je m'excuse encore de ne pas avoir updaté plus tôt. J'espère, néanmoins, que tu continueras de lire et d'apprécier cette fic, et que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les précédents ! Encore un grand merci ! ;)

 **Guest** que je ne connais pas, eh bien, le voilà enfin ce nouveau chapitre ! ^^ Tous ces qualificatifs me font chaud au cœur, merci beaucoup ! Encore un/une fan de Sheriarty (mais où étiez-vous toutes/tous depuis tout ce temps ?! ^^), et c'est très bien, et surtout, une fan de Sherrinford (alors, attention, ce ne sera pas le perso le plus loué de cette fic, bien au contraire ^^'). J'espère que cette suite te plaira, et au plaisir de relire une autre de tes reviews ! Encore merci !

 _ **Premières infos sur ce chapitre**_ **:** Ok, allez, jetez moi la pierre, je plaide coupable. Je n'ai pas updaté depuis des mois. Je vous avoue être tombée, entre temps, dans le fandom Star Wars (quelle idée), et avoir eu des soucis d'emploi du temps/de motivation personnelle dû à des soucis personnels qui m'ont bouffés les derniers mois, au point où les dernières semaines sont passées à une vitesse hallucinante. Du coup, i'm sorry. Mais, je n'abandonne pas cette fic. James et Sherlock sont deux persos hallucinants, et il y a temps à écrire sur eux ... C'est une matière presque infinie. Du coup, je m'y remets, doucement mais sûrement, et vous livre un grand chapitre pour me faire pardonner. Et, je pense avoir trouvé ma fin. Une belle sappy end ^^ Il ne pourrait en être autrement ;)

 _ **A écouter**_ **:** _Heart Heart Head_ de Meg Myers et _Whatever it takes_ de Imagine Dragons.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Votre serviteur,

 **AMAZINGmadness**.

* * *

 **VINGT.**

 **Heart**

 **«** _Let's be legendary._ **»**

* * *

Qu'est-ce qui est réel ?

Qu'est-ce qui ne l'est pas ?

La sensation de ses lèvres qui s'écrasent sur les tiennes. Le poids de son corps contre le tien. Les gémissements et les cris et les sensations et les _sentiments_.

Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ?

Qu'est-ce qui relève du mensonge ?

Il y a des années, il y eut une histoire, une sinistre et captivante histoire sur le fait que tu n'étais qu'un imposteur, un menteur, un escroc, sur le fait que ton intelligence n'était que l'œuvre d'une illusion très élaborée, que tes talents n'étaient que supercherie. C'était sensationnel, c'était extraordinaire, c'était cruel, et tout le monde y a cru. Ton nom a été trainé dans la boue, ta réputation a été salie, ton image a été irrémédiablement abimée.

Cela aurait pu mener au pire. A l'arrestation, à la prison, au suicide. C'est ce qui a failli arriver. C'est ce qui a failli se passer.

James Moriarty aurait pu réussir. Il aurait pu te faire brûler, t'enlever absolument tout, te faire haïr de tous, t'isoler, te contraindre au pire. Il aurait pu, mais il ne l'a pas fait.

Pourquoi ?

Qu'est-ce qui est réel ? Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas joué ? Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas scénarisé ?

Le sang et les coups. L'amour et la jalousie. Tout ce sang qu'il fait couler pour toi. Toute cette rage qui s'exprime pour toi. Te protéger. Te posséder. Te préserver. Te détruire.

Les années s'égrainent. Les pertes s'accumulent. Les gens partent, pour revenir, parfois. Et, tu joues à ne pas t'attacher, à ne pas y penser, à ne pas espérer. Tu joues à faire comme si rien de tout cela n'était vraiment grave, au fond.

Mais, tout est grave. Et, tout s'étiole et disparait. Et, lorsque ton cœur éclate, ce n'est pas qu'un mirage, une pensée : c'est réel.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Du genre, vraiment.

Vivre, peut-être. Du moins, comme tu l'entends. Avec la personne de ton choix. Avec tes propres pensées dans la tête, tes propres gestes dans le vent. Etre toi-même. Enfin, peut-être.

Est-ce trop demandé ? Est-ce si compliqué ? Des millions de personnes le font, vivent sans rendre de comptes, vivent sans en référer à qui que ce soit. Pas de frères trop attachés, trop protecteurs, pas de parents vivant dans la peur, pas de liens empoisonnés, pas d'épée au-dessus de la tête, pas de complot, d'histoires accrochées aux membres.

La réalité s'étiole au fil des mensonges. Sherrinford, disparu, revenu, embarqué dans des trafics sans fins. Mycroft, toujours plus grand, toujours plus impressionnant, toujours plus dangereux et détestable. Lestrade, rattaché aux mensonges de la pire des manières. Molly, Irène, John et Mary et tous les secrets. AGRA, Gabriel et Ajay, les affaires et les meurtres organisés, les liens qui ne se prononçaient pas et qui restaient secrets. Et, tout le reste. James, parti pour revenir. James, revenu pour mourir. Et, le monde, autour, continue de tourner, de sourire et de rire, et les gens font comme si de rien n'était même s'ils savent, même s'ils n'en ignorent rien.

Et, tu n'arrives pas à oublier. Ton esprit, si habitué à emmagasiner, classer et détruire, n'arrive pas à gérer l'information : tu es amoureux de quelqu'un, et tu ne le devrais pas. Tu es amoureux d'un criminel, du pire qui soit, mais tu ne peux pas te raisonner. Tu l'aimes, mais peut-être, qu'au fond, il n'y a plus personne à aimer.

Peut-être, qu'au fond, tout a définitivement disparu.

 **X**

James est tombé. Dans la vraie vie, cela fait bientôt trois jours. Des minutes, des secondes seulement, pour Sherlock. James a pris une balle sur le côté, pas très loin de l'estomac et ce n'est pas une zone des plus simples, des plus chanceuses. La douleur a tordu son visage, mais ne l'a pas fait crier. Le choc l'a poussé à faire un pas de trop en arrière.

Sherlock connait la scène par cœur : l'anticipation, la douleur, le choc. James lève les yeux vers lui, et quelque chose brille, brille, brille, et Sherlock parvient même à penser que ce sont des larmes qu'il voit dans ses yeux noirs. Le choc devient de la peur. Et puis, James tombe.

Des secondes comme des heures. Sherlock ne sait plus, vraiment. L'Enfer se déchaine dans sa tête, et il s'entend hurler, il se voit courir, rejoindre le bord, le vide, se mettant à son tour en danger, plissant les yeux et se pliant vers le bas pour tenter d'apercevoir James, là-bas, dans le froid mordant des eaux boueuses de la Tamise.

Le vent souffle trop fort pour que Sherlock entende le moindre impact. Son cerveau tente de calculer, de rationnaliser, de trouver une porte de sortie, une échappatoire, de ne pas simplement penser que c'est fini, que l'eau est trop froide et que ce n'est pas assez profond, que le courant est trop fort et que la blessure était trop _mortelle_.

James, mort. Une idée impossible, qui n'a jamais effleuré Sherlock. James ne peut pas mourir. Moriarty ne peut pas mourir.

Bordel de merde.

Sherlock ne veut pas y penser. Il regarde vers le bas, les yeux écarquillés, le cœur au bord des lèvres. L'eau est calme. Il pleut. Il n'y a personne sur les trottoirs qui jouxtent les quais – pas de témoins -, aucun véhicule apparent sur le pont en contrebas – pas de témoins -, aucun bruit, aucun son, aucune voix, hormis la sienne, aucun pleurs, hormis – _putain !_ – les siens.

Il n'entend pas Smith partir. Il ne l'entend pas tourner les talons, forcer ses gardes à rebrousser chemin – eux qui avaient été alarmés par le tir -, il ne le voit pas le laisser là, figé dans l'attente, dans la terreur, incapable de comprendre, incapable de rationnaliser.

Culverton Smith l'a laissé partir. Après avoir tiré sur James, il s'en était allé, prenant soin d'effacer les seules preuves possibles. Sherlock était encore penché sur le rebord lorsque l'un des gardes l'avait assommé. Il n'avait pas vu la suite, il n'avait pas pu voir James, il n'avait pas pu se rassurer, comprendre. Il s'était réveillé sur le canapé de son appartement, dans la nuit noire, sans même savoir l'heure, le jour, comment il était arrivé là.

James ne répondait pas aux appels, aux messages. Sherlock avait même tenté de se rendre dans son appartement, pour ne rien trouver de plus. Et puis, pas de témoins. Pas de témoins, putain. Les chaines d'informations n'en parlaient pas, les journaux non plus, Lestrade ne savait rien, Mycroft ne savait rien (ils auraient appelés, sinon, n'est-ce pas ?), personne ne savait quoi que ce soit, et Smith passait encore dans les émissions célèbres de la BBC en se pavanant et en gesticulant, parlant de ses affaires et de ses dons à des œuvres caritatives, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment vécu tout cela ?

Le numéro inconnu, le message l'incitant à se rendre à la tour appartenant à Smith, sur les bords de la Tamise, avaient disparus. Rien pour prouver ses dires. Rien pour se faire raison que tout ceci s'était bien passé. Irène ne répondait pas. Molly disait ne pas l'avoir vu depuis l'anniversaire de Mary. Sherrinford l'ignorait. Moran ne répondait pas non plus.

C'était angoissant. C'était pire que tout. L'indifférence, l'ignorance, étaient pires que tout.

Si James était mort …

Si les « et si » pouvaient arrêter de faire si mal.

\- Je commence à en avoir marre de toutes ces conneries, Sherlock.

Il faisait froid, ce jour-là. Un froid mordant, qui ne l'empêchait pourtant pas d'être assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, fumant et se laissant bercer par les sons de la vie londonienne, qui s'agitait en contrebas. Il tremblait dans sa fine chemise, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ses doigts étaient engourdis, la nicotine irritait sa gorge, mais ce n'était pas grave. Gabriel soupira, comme d'habitude, et cela ne le fit pas réagir. Il avança, se mettant sur le côté pour pouvoir l'observer, et Sherlock fit simplement comme s'il n'était pas là, son regard tourné vers la ruelle qui jouxtait l'immeuble, vers le vide et l'escalier de secours qui s'entortillait contre le mur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as disparu pendant des heures, et depuis, tu tournes en rond, comme un animal en cage, et tu ne me parles pas.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, Gabriel.

Sa voix craquela, et il eut presque mal de parler. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir fait, pas ces trois derniers jours.

Après la chute, son réveil sur le canapé du salon, il y avait eu l'inévitable dispute : Gabriel n'avait pas apprécié son humeur, son départ, ses mensonges, et l'avait immédiatement confronté. Bien entendu, cela ne s'était pas bien passé et, bien sûr, les mots et accusations avaient plus. Mais, Sherlock était resté silencieux, stoïque, et le tempétueux Gabriel s'était calmé sous son absence de réaction, la dispute tournant court et se terminant dans un claquement de porte.

Depuis, ils s'évitaient. Gabriel avait quitté l'appartement, et lui-même était resté silencieux, immobile. Son téléphone serré dans une main, recroquevillé sur lui-même, intouchable et perdu. Les images passaient sans cesse devant ses yeux, les mots résonnaient dans son esprit, et rien, rien, ne semblait réel.

\- Tu veux que je m'en aille ? Tu veux que je parte, qu'on en arrête là ?

Ils en revenaient toujours à la même chose. Quelque chose comme des menaces sous-jacentes, un désespoir flagrant. Gabriel agitait son envie de partir et Sherlock s'y raccrochait, éperdu de déjà se savoir seul, à nouveau livré à lui-même dans son appartement vide, seul avec ses pensées et ses erreurs. La lassitude, l'indifférence, le firent soupirer.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

Il l'avoua du bout des lèvres, plus vraiment sûr de ce qu'il voulait, désormais, ni même si cela avait encore de l'importance. James était tombé et était peut-être mort. Gabriel pouvait bien s'en aller, en fait, s'il le souhaitait.

L'américain soupira de concert, les bras toujours croisés, tentant toujours d'intercepter un regard, s'agaçant doucement, pour sûr. Il s'appuya contre le mur, à côté de la fenêtre, l'observant sans ciller, cherchant à provoquer, si ce n'était une réaction, au moins une parole sincère.

\- Me battre contre un fantôme était simple. C'était simple, parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison de revenir. Maintenant, Moriarty est là, et tu es un chien à sa botte, tu es complètement obsédé par lui.

Il ne devait pas parler de James. Il ne le pouvait pas. Sherlock le voyait encore, il pouvait encore voir son visage, son sourire, puis la façon dont ses traits s'étaient étirés suite au coup, avant qu'il ne perde l'équilibre et ne tombe dans le vide. Gabriel ne pouvait pas le mentionner, ramener l'attention vers lui de cette façon. Sherlock sentit la détresse se faire plus profonde, et les doigts qui tenaient la cigarette tremblèrent légèrement.

\- Arrête.

Mais, bien sûr, ni la panique dans sa voix, ni le tremblement de ses membres n'arrêtèrent les mots de Gabriel. Ce dernier avait besoin de parler – Sherlock n'avait plus envie de parler -, avait besoin d'attention – il n'avait plus rien à donner à qui que ce soit -, avait besoin d'être rassuré – il n'y avait plus rien à sauver. La situation était instable, leur relation était un marasme vide, et il était urgent de faire quelque chose, d'en faire quelque chose, mais Sherlock ne pouvait pas parler de cela, pas maintenant.

\- Ne joues pas avec moi, Sherlock. Putain, si t'as envie de retourner avec lui, fais-le ! Dis-le moi, qu'on en finisse, qu'on mette fin à toutes ces conneries !

Retourner avec lui. Oh, oh, il n'y avait pas pensé depuis des mois. James était parti, et il l'avait détesté, un peu, avant de le pleurer et d'en mourir, un peu. Ensuite, il n'avait été qu'un poison indélogeable, une pensée latente éternelle, quelque chose d'absent, mais de perpétuellement accroché dans le champ perdu de sa vision. Retourner avec lui ? Du genre, être à nouveau avec lui ? Quel drôle d'idée. On ne pouvait pas se lier à quelqu'un qui était déjà mort.

Il laissa tomber sa cigarette dans le vide. Il la lâcha sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, à peine conscient de ce qu'il faisait, à peine conscient d'à quel point il avait l'impression de perdre pied, de défaillir à la constatation.

\- Sherlock !

Gabriel s'était arraché du mur, cette fois-ci plus en colère que compatissant, et cela le réveilla, en quelque sorte, le fit sortir du brouillard dans lequel la révélation venait de le jeter. Sherlock se tourna enfin vers lui, livide et meurtri, ressentant à nouveau la rage, la même rage qui l'avait poussé à se jeter sur Mycroft, à appuyer sur la détente face à Magnussen, se répandre dans son organisme.

\- Il est mort ! James est mort ! Arrête de m'en parler, arrête de te considérer comme la chose la plus importante que j'ai à gérer, à l'heure actuelle, car ce n'est pas le cas ! Ferme-là, va-t'en si c'est ce que tu souhaites ! Je n'en ai rien à faire.

Sa voix se cassa. Elle se brisa en mille morceaux, comme du verre, et le tranchant sembla l'atteindre, le transpercer, tant les mots lui firent mal. Gabriel n'avait pas bougé : il battait des yeux, un peu surpris, un peu sous le choc de cet éclat inhabituel, comprenant lentement ce qu'il avait pu dire, les faits qui se cachaient derrière les paroles.

L'admettre était aussi douloureux qu'il avait pu le craindre. C'était étrange, agonisant. Penser qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais personne pour se comparer à lui, pour lui faire ressentir quelque chose, pour le rendre aussi fou. C'était incroyable, destructeur.

Gabriel fit un geste vers lui, allait peut-être poser sa main sur son épaule, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment. Sherlock ne prit pas la peine de le regarder, ne vit pas ce qui passait sur son visage et dans ses yeux, de son inquiétude à sa surprise, de son hébétement à son _ravissement_. Il se sentit enfermé, enfermé dans son angoisse et sa peine, enfermé à perpétuité dans ses tourments. Il soupira, et trouva le courage d'allumer, de ses doigts tremblants, une autre cigarette. Gabriel, sans un mot, se détourna et sortit, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui, s'effaçant sans un bruit, sans un son, disparaissant sans une pensée.

Et, les choses revenaient à leurs origines. Et, la vie était telle qu'elle avait toujours été : morne, sans saveurs, vide, sans couleurs. James n'était peut-être pas mort, mais la logique primait sur le reste, et la logique hurlait qu'il n'y avait plus à espérer. Gabriel pouvait bien partir, ils pouvaient tous bien s'en aller, quelle différence cela pouvait-il faire ?

Il tira sur sa cigarette, l'esprit vidé, épuisé.

Il allait tuer Smith. Il allait le faire. Il n'y avait plus que cela à faire.

 **X**

Culverton Smith était mort.

La nouvelle était tombée tel un couperet, bousculant les informations locales et matinales. Une déflagration dans les rues de Londres, une bombe posée près des bureaux ultra protégés du roi des affaires. Le pauvre n'avait eu aucune chance de s'en sortir : à quatre heures du matin, en haut de sa tour, les caméras de surveillance n'avaient montrées que lui, sur place. A quatre heures dix, sa belle tour s'était effondrée, et lui avec.

Sherlock avait été réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable quinze minutes après l'événement. Surpris de découvrir l'heure et le nom de Lestrade s'afficher sur l'écran, il avait pourtant rapidement répondu, bien conscient de l'urgence plausible en cours.

Deux heures plus tard, il observait les lieux, la belle tour détruite, les gravats aux alentours, les dégâts causés par l'explosion et l'effondrement de la bâtisse, qui n'avait pas résistée à la déflagration. Beaucoup de monde, déjà, pour pleurer le businessman, le bienfaiteur, pour déposer des gerbes de fleurs et des petits mots larmoyants.

La tour. James s'était pris une balle et était tombé de cette tour. Cela faisait trois semaines. Depuis, il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de lui.

Ce n'était pas bien de ressentir tant de soulagement, de rage, à la pensée de la mort de Smith, il le savait. Ce n'était pas bien de simplement penser qu'il aurait dû souffrir davantage, qu'il aurait dû voir venir la mort, au lieu de simplement se voir emporter si vite. Sherlock savait qu'il n'était pas censé y penser.

Comme il n'était pas censé avoir tiré une balle dans la tête de Magnussen. Lui non plus n'avait pas tant souffert. Ce n'était pas bien d'y penser.

Les médias tournaient désormais en boucle. Smith était respecté, aimé, admiré, et sa disparition était une tragédie. Les théories pleuvaient sur les raisons de sa mort, sur l'identité des fautifs – il ne semblait faire de doutes que la mort avait été orchestrée, et l'explosion programmée.

Et, maintenant, face au manque évident de preuves, à l'incompétence des forces de l'ordre en place, Lestrade et son équipe se tournaient vers lui pour tenter d'en découvrir les tenants et aboutissants. Le battage médiatique reprit, tout autour de lui, à l'unisson de l'affaire, reprenant les affres de Reichenbach, de toutes ces affaires résolues, bien des années plus tôt, qui lui avaient apportées la célébrité et la reconnaissance. Quelle idiotie.

Devait-il leur dire que Smith était un tueur en série ? Qu'il baignait dans de sales affaires depuis longtemps, qu'il avait construit son empire sur de l'argent sale et des affaires à faire frémir tous ses plus fervents admirateurs ?

Oui, il ne s'en priva pas. Bien sûr qu'il leur avoua tout ce qu'il savait, qu'il leur livra toutes les preuves qu'il avait accumulé, ces dernières semaines. Les soupçons, les aveux – il omit de parler de James, naturellement -, il leur livra toute la rancœur, toute la rage qu'il avait emmagasiné, il leur donna tout, parla plus qu'à l'habitude, les laissant hébétés et choqués.

Et, complètement incrédules.

Ils ne crurent à rien. Bien sûr. Les preuves étaient trop minces, les témoignages n'étaient pas fiables. Les erreurs médicales existaient, après tout, et les gens pouvaient mentir. Smith était adulé par la population. Il avait vécu dans tous les cercles d'influence possibles. Il avait côtoyé ceux qui devaient l'être. Il avait fait absolument tout, toutes ces années, pour être décrété intouchable, pour passer, aux yeux des gens, pour l'altruiste, l'homme de cœur et d'esprit parfait. Oser dire qu'il avait été un vil menteur, un tueur, un psychopathe sans foi ni loi … Quelle atrocité !

Leur dire qu'il avait tué James Moriarty … Cela resta coincé dans sa gorge.

Alors, ses dires n'eurent aucun effet. Lestrade leva les yeux au ciel, soupira, et il entendit des agents se chuchoter qu'il « était sûrement trop défoncé pour s'entendre dire de telles conneries ». Et, contrairement à son habitude, il ne nia pas. Il ne chercha pas à se défendre. Il ne tenta pas de se battre.

Pour quoi faire ? Les morts étaient morts. Les accusations, les procès, ne parviendraient jamais à les faire revivre. Sherlock se demandait même ce qu'il faisait encore là, il tournait en rond, cherchait et se cherchait, sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire, au fond.

Deux semaines auparavant, Irène lui avait envoyé un message lui demandant d'être patient, et il s'était forcé à l'être. Il y avait cru. Il avait espéré. Et, espérait encore.

Pour quoi faire ?

Il regrettait de ne pas avoir collé une balle dans la tête de Smith tant qu'il en avait encore le temps.

 **X**

Sherlock détestait les conférences de presse. C'était un exercice particulièrement laborieux, pour lui, notamment lorsqu'il était celui mis en avant. Expliquer aux simples d'esprit les rouages d'une enquête, tenter de leur faire comprendre, avec des mots simples, les motivations du criminel ... Laborieux, inutile. Les journalistes finissaient toujours par s'emmêler, par dire des énormités, et les questions qu'ils posaient … Sherlock détestait cela.

Mais, Smith était respecté, était aimé, alors, l'exercice avait été obligatoire. Le public avait le droit de savoir, de connaitre les raisons de sa mort, le pourquoi, le comment et, surtout, le par qui.

Le préfet y avait tenu. Le tout Scotland Yard y avait tenu. Le sénateur y avait tenu. Lestrade y avait tenu.

Heureusement, cette fois-ci, personne ne l'avait forcé à monter sur l'estrade. Il était, de toute façon, en désaccord avec les conclusions de l'enquête. Lestrade et son équipe n'avaient, encore une fois, pas vus plus loin que le bout de leurs nez, et au lieu de l'écouter, ils avaient tout simplement préférés sauter sur la conclusion la plus simple, la plus générale, celle qui plairait le plus à la populace.

James Moriarty avait fait exploser l'immeuble de Smith.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne l'appréciait certainement pas : Smith était sympathique, droit et correct. Il ne trempait dans aucun trafic, aucune affaire sordide. Moriarty l'avait sûrement fait tuer par _plaisir_. Et, comme le criminel ne se montrait pas, ne revendiquait pas, ne parlait pas, pourquoi se convaincre du fait qu'il n'avait rien fait ? Londres ne comptait pas tant de tueurs, de criminels de si grande envergure.

Et puis, des images de caméras de surveillance l'avaient montrés sur les lieux, à la tour, trois semaines avant qu'elle n'explose.

Pour Lestrade, cela ne faisait aucun doute : Moriarty et Smith se connaissaient, se détestaient. L'un avait tué l'autre. Point. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et certainement pas la dernière fois que de tels règlements de comptes se passaient.

Il avait fallu les voir, Donovan, Anderson et Lestrade, tous debout face à Sherlock, John, Mary et Gabriel, dans le salon de son appartement. Les voir lui porter un regard désolé, plein de pitié, plein de mépris, alors qu'ils posaient les questions, alors qu'ils demandaient, vraiment, s'il savait où se trouvait Moriarty.

Sherlock avait encore les images de la chute de James dans la tête. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait clairement voir James, son sang, le choc, les larmes, les non-dits, ses yeux, et le pas en arrière. Il pouvait encore entendre son cœur battre dans ses tympans, se souvenir comment son souffle s'était stoppé, emprisonné dans sa gorge, emprisonné dans un cri, lorsqu'il avait compris que James était tombé trente mètres plus bas, dans l'eau gelée, boueuse, avec une blessure par balle au ventre, avec tout le sang qu'il perdait. Il pouvait encore le _voir_ , s'il fermait les yeux assez fort.

Et, ils étaient là, comme des moralisateurs. Ils étaient là, inconscients du mal qu'ils faisaient, de l'ineptie de leurs propos, à lui dire que James avait fait cela, avait simplement fait exploser Smith pour son bon plaisir, et que, bordel, s'il le couvrait, il fallait qu'il le dise tout de suite.

Sherlock se souvenait avoir ri, à cela. Avoir simplement explosé de rire. Cela n'avait plu à personne, dans la pièce, parce qu'ils avaient sûrement pensés qu'il se moquait, ne comprenant pas à quel point la situation lui semblait dramatiquement risible.

James n'avait pas tué Smith. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était peut-être mort, lui aussi. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Smith l'avait peut-être tué avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'aussi stupide que de faire exploser sa tour.

Bien sûr, cela, il ne le leur avait pas dit. Et, lorsqu'il avait affirmé ne rien savoir, ils ne l'avaient pas cru.

Gabriel était lui-même resté bien silencieux. Sherlock ignorait si c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas non plus envie que la nouvelle de la mort de Moriarty s'ébruite, ou si c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas réellement cru à ses paroles. Ils n'en avaient pas reparlés.

Ainsi, exit sa théorie sur un ennemi potentiel, quelqu'un qui savait que Smith était au cœur de trafics en tout genre, qu'il était un tueur en série, quelqu'un qui cherchait peut-être la vengeance. Il n'y avait pas de preuves de ces trafics, et les morts en question étaient accidentelles, voyons. Lestrade avait ri en disant qu'il perdait sûrement la boule, et jamais Sherlock n'avait eu autant envie de démolir sa jolie petite gueule.

James déteignait. Ses agissements commençaient à égratigner sa psyché. Jamais encore Sherlock n'avait ressenti tant de mépris, d'indifférence, face au monde qui gravitait tout autour de lui. Mycroft complotait. Lestrade se moquait. John l'ignorait. Gabriel frappait. Et, bordel, Sherlock avait envie de frapper aussi, en retour.

Mais, donc, voilà. La conférence de presse. Celle qui allait apporter tant d'« éclaircissements » sur l'affaire, celle qui allait tout résoudre, celle qui allait faire de Lestrade et de son équipe de véritables stars de l'investigation … Quel ramassis de conneries.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Mary fronça les sourcils, se rapprochant de lui pour éviter de déranger le silence ambiant, pendant que les journalistes et invités se pressaient rapidement entre les rangées de sièges et s'installaient sans un mot. La jeune femme pressa son doigt contre l'hématome qui fleurissait sur sa mâchoire, et Sherlock siffla de douleur à cela, tournant vers elle un regard irrité.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Est-ce que John a vu ça ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau, reportant son attention sur tous ceux qui se pressaient dans la salle, ignorant le regard inquiet de Mary. John et lui s'étaient rapidement parlés au début de la conférence de presse, avant que Lestrade ne les obligent à entrer d'un regard noir. S'il avait vu, il n'avait rien dit. Sherlock n'était pas sûr que cela semblait si préoccupant.

\- C'est Gabriel ?

\- Mary …

Le préfet se leva, et la salle se tut, définitivement. Les portes se fermèrent, et Sherlock recula de quelques pas, Mary ne le lâchant pas, tous deux se fondant dans les rangs debout, au fond de la salle. Il soupira face à son regard intransigeant, sa moue inquiète.

Depuis son réveil, depuis qu'elle l'avait mandé à son chevet, elle ne le lâchait pas, s'inquiétant de tout et de rien, prenant certainement la place de John et des autres dans ce rôle. Elle le couvait comme un enfant. C'était à la fois très rassurant et très irritant.

\- C'est grave, Sherlock. Est-ce que ça dure depuis longtemps ?

\- Arrête de me faire la morale. Et, non. Tu devrais voir son œil gauche, il n'est pas non plus dans un bel état.

Elle eut une expression catastrophée, laissa échapper une exclamation indignée qui fit se retourner les trois dernières rangées assises devant eux, et tous ceux debout à proximité.

\- Vous vous battez ?!

\- Oh, pitié …

Il siffla entre ses dents, lui jetant un regard noir, alors qu'elle cherchait maintenant Gabriel du regard, assis près de John, des rangées plus loin, presque devant l'estrade. Sherlock n'avait pas besoin de sa considération, pas maintenant. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle fasse une scène, pas ici, pas _maintenant_. James était peut-être mort, alors il n'avait pas besoin de se faire rappeler que tout son monde était en train de sombrer. Que Gabriel frappait maintenant plus fort et que sa colère ne diminuait pas. Que John était toujours en colère contre lui. Que Lestrade riait de lui. Qu'Irène avait disparue. Que l'espoir s'amenuisait. Que plus rien ne lui donnait envie de rire, de sourire, de pleurer. Que quelque chose était peu à peu en train de s'éteindre, à l'intérieur de lui.

Il souffla, ferma un instant les yeux, tentant de se reprendre. A ses côtés, Mary s'était faite indécise, entre vraie inquiétude, cette fois, et colère. Elle posa une main sur son bras, et baissa d'un ton, alors que le préfet se mettait à parler et parler et parler et-

\- Ça va mal finir, Sherlock.

\- Je contrôle la situation, Mary. Cesses de t'inquiéter.

Elle pinça les lèvres, Sherlock pu le voir du coin de l'œil. Elle appuya plus fort sur son bras – là où il y avait un autre hématome, mais il préféra subir la douleur en silence plutôt que d'avoir à lui dire -, le regard tourné vers l'estrade. Elle ne rajouta rien de plus, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser. Elle murmura quelque chose comme « je suis là si tu as besoin », avant de disparaitre dans la foule. Sherlock l'observa passer entre les rangs, venir s'asseoir à l'opposé de John, directement à côté de Gabriel. Il la vit se tourner vers lui et pointer du doigt son œil tuméfié.

Le détective soupira. S'il avait pu espérer passer la fin de cette journée d'une manière plus tranquille, ses souhaits allaient, semblent-ils, s'en retrouver gâchés par l'épouvantable sentiment d'héroïsme et de curiosité de Mary. Gabriel allait être _tellement_ en colère de se voir ainsi corrigé par son amie.

C'est donc avec un certain fatalisme qu'il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche, absolument pas intéressé par ce qui se passait autour de lui, encore moins par cette conférence de presse au contenu grotesque.

\- Ils ne comprennent vraiment rien. James Moriarty n'aurait jamais fait exploser cette tour.

Ses doigts se figèrent sur l'écran.

Cet accent. Il aurait pu le reconnaitre entre mille. Ce parfum. Cette voix …

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers la droite, assez discrètement pour que cela n'attire pas l'attention de quiconque serait en train de l'observer – comme Mycroft, par exemple, debout à l'autre bout de la salle, presque face à lui -, et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette de James, à ses côtés.

Il avait un badge de journaliste. Il avait délaissé son costume noir. Ses traits étaient tirés, fatigués, il portait des lunettes de vue à la monture noire. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés. Il pianotait sur son téléphone, donnant l'illusion qu'il prenait des notes, un écouteur enfoncé dans une oreille, mâchant assez vulgairement un chewing-gum. Pourtant, le sourire qu'il lui adressa, alors qu'il tournait lui-même légèrement la tête vers lui, ne laissa aucun doute à Sherlock, aucun répit.

Sherlock se redressa, fit semblant de reconcentrer son attention sur l'estrade, où le chef de la police parlait maintenant. Il toussota, tentant de reprendre contenance, de camoufler ce que lui provoquait la présence de James, là, ici, revenu d'entre les morts, debout au milieu d'une conférence de presse prônant son statut de criminel recherché, et d'assassin proclamé de Culverton Smith.

\- Qu'aurait fait James Moriarty ?

Il prononça ce nom, le laissa rouler sur sa langue, fit exprès d'appuyer dessus. Il put voir, du coin des yeux, James sourire à cela, baisser davantage la tête pour le camoufler.

\- Je ne sais pas. Qui peut se vanter de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans l'esprit complètement taré de Moriarty ?

Le cœur de Sherlock battait fort dans sa poitrine. Il était là, debout au milieu de tous ces inconnus, si proche de James qu'il aurait pu le toucher, face à une estrade remplie d'officiels, dans une salle remplie de policiers. Des mots se formaient dans son esprit, des idées, des gestes. Il voulait pleurer, vraiment. Il avait mal de le sentir, de le voir si près, sans pouvoir agir, sans pouvoir parler. Il l'avait cru mort. Mais, il ne l'était pas.

Et puis, James lui lança un vrai regard, tourna vraiment la tête vers lui, et Sherlock pensa qu'ils allaient se faire repérer, que Mycroft allait voir, et tous ceux les entourant. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de se détourner, de s'enfoncer à nouveau dans la foule et de disparaitre entre les portes menant vers l'extérieur. Immédiatement, Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil vers son frère, pour avoir le soulagement de le trouver tourné à son tour vers l'autre bout de la salle, observant Lestrade parler face à l'assemblée, et répondre aux questions des journalistes. Il n'eut pas besoin de s'interroger longtemps sur ses gestes, sur ce qu'il devait faire. Sans qu'il n'en ait vraiment conscience, il fit demi-tour, suivant les pas de James, et quitta la salle quelques secondes après le criminel.

La porte claquée, le couloir désert et sombre fut avalé par le silence. Les discours et questions faisaient l'effet d'une cacophonie lointaine, embrouillée, sous-jacente. Sherlock avait l'impression d'avoir changé de monde, de réalité : il avait l'impression de voguer en plein songe. Il tourna la tête, chercha une présence, avant de sentir une pression contre son torse, qui le fit haleter, et de voir enfin James, juste sous ses yeux, sorti du couloir adjacent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu- ?

Son dos heurta la paroi. Le criminel s'avança, ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le temps de simplement comprendre. Sherlock l'observa, entendit l'alarme dans sa tête, comprit rien qu'en voyant l'éclat dans ses yeux. James marcha rapidement vers lui et, sans crier gare, attrapant les deux pans de son manteau pour le rapprocher de lui, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, étouffant tout son.

Sherlock pouvait sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Le couloir était vide, mais il pouvait entendre la voix de Lestrade, là-bas, se répercuter dans la salle de conférence noire de monde, alors qu'il répondait aux questions des journalistes et invités. Entouré d'autres agents de Scotland Yard, de gardes couvrant le préfet, venu en renfort. Une poudrière. Le dernier endroit possible où pourrait se trouver James Moriarty. Et, pourtant …

James portait un jean, une chemise aux manches retroussées, froissée, d'un banal exemplaire. Des baskets usées, un badge de journaliste accrédité autour du cou. Il portait des lunettes aux montures noires, avait volontairement négligé sa coiffure, ne s'était pas rasé depuis plusieurs jours. Il était complètement différent. Totalement étranger à celui qu'il était en temps normal.

Et, pourtant, Sherlock ne pouvait empêcher la flamme, l'attirance, le désir, de monter. James restait James. Ainsi serré contre lui, ses mains passant sur son corps avec urgence, avec obligeance.

\- Je t'ai manqué ? Toi, tu m'as manqué, love.

\- J-James, ce n'est pas-

Le criminel ne sembla pas s'intéresser à ses paroles, car il reprit aussitôt ses lèvres, impatient, exigeant, incapable de s'interrompre.

C'était fougueux, et intense, et complètement fou. Ils étaient au beau milieu d'une conférence de presse, dans un des endroits les plus surveillé et fréquenté de la ville. Son visage passait dans tous les tabloïds, celui de James, après l'explosion, la mort de Culverton Smith, était repris en boucle dans tous les médias. Sherlock aurait dû le repousser, déjà pour cette confiance aveugle qu'il avait à penser qu'il voulait aussi de ce baiser, mais également quant au risque d'un tel geste.

Du bruit éclata dans la salle près d'eux, mais James ne sembla pas en tirer la moindre frayeur, car il passa une main derrière sa nuque, dans ses cheveux, l'autre autour de sa taille et, vraiment, rien ne semblait avoir changé.

Gabriel était dans la salle. Comme tous ceux qui avaient participés, de près ou de loin, à l'enquête. Comme Mary. Comme John. Ils étaient tous là-bas, derrière ces portes battantes, écoutant avec un sérieux déroutant comment la mort de Smith se révélait, au final et sans surprise, avoir été préméditée, et le fait d'individus entrainés et expérimentés.

Ils étaient là-bas, derrière ce mur, tous massés pour élire un coupable, le seul possible, en fait.

Celui qui était, présentement, en train de passer ses mains sur ses fesses pour pouvoir le plaquer plus efficacement contre lui, qui l'embrassait à en perdre haleine, bataillant contre son manteau pour avoir un meilleur accès à sa taille.

Sherlock appuya contre sa poitrine, son ventre, pour le repousser, le ralentir. Cela eu l'effet escompté. Pas vraiment celui qu'il recherchait. James glapit dans le baiser, manqua de lui mordre la lèvre sous le geste, se recula d'un bond, comme brûlé. Avec questionnement, Sherlock le vit pâlir, grimacer, serrer son ventre de son bras. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre. Quelques instants avant de pâlir, à son tour.

James avait été touché au ventre et était tombé. Son sourire s'était figé, le sang s'était mis à couler et, avant que Sherlock n'ai pu faire le moindre geste, il avait disparu dans le vide.

James avait failli être tué par Smith. Et, lui-même … Eh bien, la probabilité de se retrouver ensemble, en cet instant, lui semblait incroyable. Et, toute la colère, la rancœur, le désespoir ne semblaient être rien comparés à la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes, de sa présence tout contre la sienne. C'est peut-être pourquoi il laissa James l'enlacer, et pourquoi il passa une main dans sa nuque.

Sans y penser, ses doigts vinrent caresser son cou, puis son visage. James ferma un instant les yeux, pressant son visage dans sa paume, ses lèvres venant embrasser l'intérieur de son poignet, l'électrisant.

\- Tu me manques tellement, Sherlock.

Ce n'était pas un rêve. Ce n'en était pas un.

L'adoration. La dévotion. L'amour. Ça brillait dans les yeux de James, ça s'exprimait dans le moindre de ses gestes, dans le moindre de ses murmures. Il pouvait avoir tué Smith. Il pouvait avoir tout planifié, de sa chute à la balle. Rien n'avait vraiment d'importance.

\- Viens avec moi.

C'était une vraie demande. Une véritable supplique. James lui laissait le choix, James le serrait contre lui, son visage tellement proche du sien, le dévorant des yeux, sans répit, sans cillement. Et, Sherlock ne pouvait plus penser. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir.

Il y avait une boule dans sa gorge, celle qui grossissait, qui s'était nourrie de tout ce qui était arrivé de terrible et de mal, tout ce qui avait été douloureux et mauvais, ces dernières semaines. Gabriel et les disputes. Scotland Yard et la suspicion qui entourait l'affaire. John, Mary, Lestrade, et leurs doutes. James … Oh, putain, James et cette blessure, et cette chute, et comment il pensait, encore à cet instant, que son cœur allait en exploser de désespoir …

James, finalement, ne lui laissa pas plus de temps pour penser. Il prit son silence pour de l'assentiment – ou fut tout simplement exaspéré d'attendre une réaction de sa part - et entoura son poignet de ses doigts, le forçant à le suivre, à passer dans les couloirs, à éviter les passants, les forces de police, les journalistes, à simplement baisser la tête pour ne pas se faire reconnaitre. Sage, obéissant, Sherlock s'exécuta sans un mot, sans un bruit, son cœur cognant si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il avait du mal à entendre les bruits environnants.

Ils quittèrent le bâtiment par une porte dérobée, s'engouffrèrent dans une ruelle sinueuse et malodorante avant de déboucher sur une artère fortement passante et grouillante de monde. Sans s'arrêter, James l'entraina dans la foule, ne ralenti pas, et Sherlock baissa à nouveau la tête pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. Il repéra un journal sur le sol, piétiné par tous ces badauds qui n'y prêtaient aucun regard, un journal dont la une était centrée sur la conférence de presse, avec une belle photographie de Smith et, en médaillon, une autre de lui-même. Cela le força à baisser de nouveau les yeux. Il ne fallait pas que quiconque puisse le reconnaitre, pas maintenant.

La voiture de James était garée un peu plus loin, le long du trottoir. Sans un mot, James lui ouvrit la portière, attendant qu'il se soit installé avant de refermer et de faire le tour d'un pas pressant. Il démarra et fit bondir sa Jaguar dans la circulation sans aucune pensée pour les piétons ou les autres véhicules qui se pressaient dans l'avenue bondée.

\- C'était complètement imprudent.

Le sourire de James ne pouvait être plus grand. Il tourna un instant son regard vers lui, en profitant pour poser sa main sur sa cuisse, un geste que Sherlock ne chercha pas à repousser.

C'était absurde. Et, complètement délirant. Sherlock posa sa tête contre le siège, se forçant à respirer calmement, posément, à réfléchir vraiment, à analyser ce qui était en train de se passer. Non, cela ne se passait pas dans sa tête : James réagissait de la bonne manière, pas passif, plus agressif et entreprenant que jamais, plus possessif et fou que possible. Non, il n'était pas drogué : le monde semblait clair, ses pensées étaient cohérentes, il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir consommé la moindre chose depuis des jours.

James Moriarty. Il était vraiment là. Et, lui, se trouvait vraiment à ses côtés.

Quelle putain de connerie.

\- Personne ne nous a vus, détends-toi. Pas de frères protecteurs, pas de petit-ami jaloux …

James hésita sur les derniers mots, ou plutôt, tenta de ne pas paraitre trop grinçant, trop mauvais. Sherlock sentit immédiatement - et peut-être inconsciemment - sa prise se raffermir sur sa cuisse, et il n'aurait jamais dû, jamais vraiment, ressentir un élan inconditionnel envers cette réaction.

Le détective se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, incapable de choisir entre ce qui se jouait dans son cœur et ce qui débattait dans son esprit. Il se vit poser une main sur celle de James, et il se vit serrer ses doigts autour des siens. Et, ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne réaction. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire, la plus simple des actions à envisager.

Car, James continuait à sourire, à le dévorer des yeux aux détours des carrefours qui se succédaient et les emmenaient loin de Londres, et il y avait de l'espoir, un espoir flagrant et improbable dans ses yeux d'une intensité claire et profonde, et Sherlock ignorait si lui pouvait encore parvenir à espérer, en fait.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète.

\- Il aurait pu nous surprendre … C'est ce qui te fais peur ? Il aurait pu nous voir, il aurait pu être juste là à nous observer pendant qu'on s'embrassait … Comment il aurait réagi, tu penses ?

La conversation ne partait pas vers des territoires sains et paisibles. Sherlock sentit ses membres se tétaniser, une certaine peur venir serrer son ventre. Il pouvait clairement voir où James souhaitait en venir, il pouvait parfaitement deviner vers quel terrain il souhaitait désormais emmener leurs paroles.

Il parlait doucement, doucereusement, toujours, toutefois, avec cette agressivité latente qui donnait à son ton l'impression d'un calme surjoué, d'une menace. Sherlock en avait l'habitude – autrefois, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qui s'oubliait -, si bien qu'il soupira de fatalité, sachant parfaitement où souhaitait l'emmener James, et ce qui allait suivre.

Avait-il vu quelque chose sur les vidéos de surveillance ? Sherlock avait-il laissé passer une scène, un acte, sans s'en rendre compte ?

\- Il m'aime.

Il appuya sur les mots, tentant d'y croire, tentant de le persuader. Bien sûr que Gabriel l'aimait. Il n'arrêtait pas de le répéter. Même lorsqu'il frappait, il n'arrêtait pas de le dire. Une partie devait bien être vraie. Quelque chose devait bien être réel, là-dedans.

James enleva sa main de sa cuisse, et Sherlock se retint de le forcer à rester, d'attraper ses doigts pour les empêcher de glisser. Le criminel tint le volant avec plus de force, d'apparence toujours aussi calme, son sourire s'étant pourtant fait fixe et son regard, plus dur.

\- Je peux le voir. Un amour des plus ostentatoires. C'est étrange, tout de même, de te laisser des preuves d'amour sous forme d'ecchymoses.

Sherlock ne répliqua pas, peut-être un peu gêné, un peu sonné. Sa silhouette se figea, et il détourna la tête, offrant au regard en coin de James, et sûrement sans le vouloir, la belle preuve violacée qui s'étalait sur sa mâchoire.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un putain d'idiot.

Sherlock ferma les yeux, et James pu entendre son souffle tremblant, toute la rigueur qu'il tentait de s'insuffler pour éviter de rétorquer trop rapidement à cela. Le criminel reporta son attention sur la route, les sens plus échauffés, incapable de ne pas voir l'hématome et ce qu'il représentait, incapable d'oublier ce qui était en train de se jouer. Ses doigts pianotaient sur le volant, incapables de se fixer, de choisir entre le calme et l'explosion.

Le silence de Sherlock était un acquiescement douloureux. Il parlait, sans bouger les lèvres, son corps en disait plus que tout le reste : son regard plus terne, éteint sa posture plus ramassée, comme s'il avait peur de mal faire l'éclat d'inquiétude perpétuelle dans ses yeux les coups, hématomes, bleus, les cicatrices sa minceur exacerbée la façon qu'il avait maintenant de se gratter l'intérieur du poignet sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, celui-là même qu'il avait coupé, si minutieusement, des mois plus tôt. James claqua sa langue sur son palais, sûrement d'impatience et d'agacement. Ses doigts frappèrent plus fortement le volant en cuir.

\- Les gens sont comme cela, Sherlock : impatients, menteurs, égoïstes et violents. Ils prennent souvent sans demander le moindre avis. Ils détruisent sans réellement y penser. Nous sommes tous comme cela.

Le sens de ses mots sembla percuter Sherlock, car le détective se retourna tout de suite vers lui, l'œil plus vif, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu crées un parallèle entre tes agissements et ceux de Gabriel …

Il y avait comme une question, comme de l'incertitude dans ses mots. James tourna brièvement son regard vers lui, et ce qu'il y vit fut apparemment suffisant à Sherlock pour trouver un sens à ses paroles, car le détective se peignit d'une expression interdite qui aurait pu faire rire le criminel, si toutefois le sujet ne le prenait pas tant aux tripes.

\- Les similitudes ne sont pas difficiles à trouver. Je peux t'en donner une : je crois que nous sommes tous les deux fous de toi.

Et, le sourire qu'il offrit à Sherlock ne fut pas suffisant pour effacer son froncement de sourcils, pour laisser échapper le questionnement dans son regard, la dureté de son expression.

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable.

\- Sher-

\- Enfin, tu es parti, et tu aurais pu faire l'effort d'appeler, de me prévenir. Mais, je comprends que quelque chose est en train de se passer, et que ce n'était pas forcément de ta faute. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable pour la drogue, ou pour la tentative de suicide.

Oh, comme il en parlait. Oh, avec ces mots si simples, ce ton si badin, cette expression si commune et simple … James aurait pu le tuer lui-même. Il aurait pu le frapper, lui aussi, rien que pour ça. Comment pouvait-il, osait-il, admettre cela sans ciller, le mentionner sans se rompre, sans comprendre qu'il le tuait, lui, rien qu'à le lui rappeler.

Sherlock, ses veines ouvertes et le sang, tout le sang qui s'échappait et qui repeignait le sol de la salle de bain.

Sherlock, il était là, vrai et réel, bien vivant.

James serra si fort ses doigts autour du volant qu'il pensa entendre ses phalanges craquer sous la pression. Il accéléra, comme pensant mettre plus d'éloignement entre l'acte et eux, comme imaginant que les choses allaient plus vite s'améliorer s'ils fuyaient plus vite.

\- Je t'ai menacé, kidnappé, séquestré. Je t'ai violé, à plusieurs reprises. Je t'ai rendu complice de certains crimes et délits, et moi aussi, je t'ai déjà frappé.

Il parla doucement, sur un ton de confidence, comme s'il révélait un secret. Du coin de l'œil, il put voir la surprise s'étaler sur le visage de Sherlock, une surprise à peine dissimulée, flagrante et un peu choquée.

\- Tu … es en train de _t'excuser_ ?

James s'empêcha de rouler des yeux. L'innocence de cette demande résonnait dans l'habitacle, bien assez pour qu'il comprenne que Sherlock posait vraiment la question, avec une certaine désillusion, avec un peu de peur, aussi. James ne lui répondit que d'un regard noir, qui parut être suffisant au détective, qui bougea sur son siège, se raclant la gorge pour se redonner contenance.

\- Ce n'était qu'une seule fois, et-

\- Je t'ai abandonné. Je t'ai laissé. Je t'ai poussé à t'occuper de Magnussen, alors que j'aurais dû m'occuper moi-même de ce problème. Si j'étais resté, tu n'aurais même pas songé à t'ouvrir les veines, à reprendre la drogue, à coucher avec ce connard. Pas de cicatrices. Pas de coups. Personne n'aurait été en mesure de te toucher.

Voilà. Maintenant, il bouillait de colère. Parce que les images s'accrochaient à sa rétine, parce que, dits ainsi, les actes et manquements étaient pires encore. James pensa à la dernière fois où les choses avaient été biens, entre eux, il pensa à ce Réveillon du Nouvel An manqué, à son sourire, à cette dernière fois bâclée. Il pensa à la suite des événements, à la situation actuelle, et à tout ce qui s'était déroulé, entre temps.

Cela aurait pu être pire. Cela aurait dû être mille fois mieux. Cela n'aurait jamais dû faire partie du plan. Tout aurait dû tellement mieux se passer.

James soupira, et son soupir se coinça un instant dans sa gorge, le trémolo vibrant dans sa poitrine jusqu'à se répercuter dans l'habitacle et, vraiment, personne n'aurait pu échapper au son, personne n'aurait pu même ne pas l'entendre.

\- Je suis désolé.

James ne s'excusait pas. Sherlock le savait bien : il ne demandait jamais pardon, il le pensait peut-être, mais il ne se permettait pas de paraitre désolé pour les autres, de paraitre empathique et sentimental et simplement humain. Moriarty ne s'excusait pas. Il n'était désolé pour personne. Il se fichait de tout et de tous.

Pourtant … C'était un rêve. Cela devait en être un. James ne pouvait pas avoir des trémolos dans la voix et des yeux aussi brillants, il ne pouvait pas s'excuser ainsi, il ne pouvait pas parce que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il jouait, ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il se comportait. Sherlock le savait. Il le savait tellement bien qu'il osa passer une main sur ses propres avant-bras, cherchant la piqûre, la trace qui indiquerait qu'il était en train de planer et de rêver. Il se mordit si fort la langue que le sang perla dans sa bouche, tout ça pour tenter de se réveiller, pour tenter de comprendre que ce qu'il voyait, ce qu'il entendait, n'était pas encore un tour de son esprit.

Mais, en fait, James ne jouait pas. Comment pouvait-il encore jouer ? Il avait le ventre défoncé par une balle, il avait dans la tête toutes les images de ces derniers mois qui tournaient et tournaient, et il avait le cœur sur le point d'imploser. Même les criminels ne peuvent pas tant jouer. Même les psychopathes ne pouvent y rester insensibles. Sherlock avait réduit à néant le jeu dans cette boîte de Berlin, il avait gagné depuis tellement de temps, il avait eu le pouvoir depuis tellement d'années … Déjà, sur la falaise, il avait tout gagné. Déjà, alors, James était à lui. Comment penser qu'aujourd'hui les choses allaient être différentes ?

Le criminel pilla. Il appuya violemment sur la pédale de freins, sans égard pour la circulation – absente -, pour la voiture, pour le reste du monde. Ils étaient déjà sur une route de campagne, déjà loin de Londres, et devant eux, le soleil commençait à perdre de l'altitude. La Jaguar poussa un crissement strident, gémit plaintivement, avant de s'arrêter entre l'asphalte et l'herbe d'un champ, à moitié de travers.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine – son cœur ? Leurs cœurs ! -, manquait d'exploser, et il pensa un temps qu'il allait perdre la raison, ou défaillir. Sherlock tourna le regard vers le conducteur, vers un James qui dévisageait l'horizon sans le voir, et qui était si pâle que le détective cru, un instant, que c'était lui qui allait tourner de l'œil. Il s'inquiéta un instant : avait-il freiné ainsi à cause d'un danger quelconque ? Que se passait-il ? Avait-il mal ? Est-ce que quelque chose, n'importe quoi, n'allait pas bien ?

James délaissa lentement le volant, qu'il avait maintenu d'une poigne de fer, plia et déplia ses longues phalanges doucement, sans les regarder, ses yeux fixés sur le bitume noir qui continuait droit devant eux, qui allait les amener il ne savait où. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il faisait, s'il attendait quelque chose, s'il était aux portes de comprendre quelque chose. Il ne savait plus trop bien où il en était.

Et, Sherlock su que c'était le moment. Celui où il fallait prendre une décision. Il le su de manière instinctive, dans la posture de James, dans sa façon de ne pas le regarder, de lui donner du temps, de lui laisser le choix – il s'était arrêté … il pouvait très bien faire demi-tour. James savait qu'il était responsable de tout, et il s'en excusait. Il savait, il comprenait qu'il avait tout bousillé, et il s'en excusait. Il adoptait la réaction la plus proche d'un être humain lambda et, vraiment, Sherlock ne savait pas s'il devait paniquer face à un tel geste, ou simplement accepter sans trop se poser de questions.

Mieux que tout, il _admettait_. Il avait toujours su, il ne se voilait pas la face. Il avouait. Il ne prenait pas de gants, il ne cherchait pas à se cacher la vérité, à s'enfuir. Il ne déformait rien. Il ne frappait pas pour tenter de lui inculquer quelque chose ou pour le punir.

C'était le moment. Le moment de choisir entre lui et Gabriel. Le moment de choisir entre la folie et la raison. Le moment de choisir entre lui et sa famille. Le moment de choisir entre lui et le reste du monde.

Sherlock savait et, étrangement, sa panique, son appréhension, s'apaisèrent lentement sous sa compréhension. Son cœur continua de battre aussi fort, mais il comprit pourquoi. Ses pensées continuèrent leur course, mais il sut tout de suite pourquoi.

\- Très bien. Je te pardonne.

Le regard de James se tourna immédiatement vers lui, et l'incompréhension qu'il lut dans ses yeux lui tira un sourire. Le criminel s'était certainement attendu à bien des choses, mais peut-être pas à sa désinvolture, à la façon dont il balaya l'air d'un geste, comme si le débat était clos. Sherlock savait que cela allait l'énerver, que cette manière d'agir allait faire de lui une bombe prête à exploser mais, vraiment, pouvait-il, de toute façon, en être autrement ?

\- Tu me _pardonnes_?

\- Oui, eh bien, c'est ce que tu souhaites, non ? Avoir l'esprit en paix ? C'est chose faite.

Oh, James bouillait littéralement de colère, et Sherlock n'était pas dupe. Le criminel se figea, son regard toujours planté dans le sien, entre incompréhension et rage, et Sherlock mit un temps de trop à réagir à son soudain changement d'attitude : tout à coup, le criminel fut sur lui, littéralement, - et Sherlock se demanda comment il avait pu enlever sa ceinture de sécurité et passer au-dessus du levier de vitesse aussi vite – le plaquant contre le siège d'une main fermement posée sur son épaule, l'autre sur sa gorge. Ses yeux noirs étaient agités, comme un océan en pleine tempête, et étaient plongés dans les siens, dans un ravissement, une hypnose, que Sherlock ne connaissait que trop bien. Son corps reposait contre le sien, et Sherlock ouvrit les jambes pour qu'il puisse s'y loger, sans aucune pensée, alors que James posait rapidement un genou entre ses cuisses, imposant son importance et sa domination.

\- Tu penses que c'est ce que je veux ? Tu penses que je veux que tu me pardonnes ?

\- Non, je pense surtout que tu as une envie folle d'enfin me baiser sur le siège de cette voiture et, vraiment, je ne trouve rien à redire à cela.

Il eut envie de rire en voyant l'expression de colère de James glisser, se perdre sous la confusion, le choc, qui s'imprimèrent rapidement sur son visage. Sherlock se contenta de sourire, et de bouger bien assez son bassin pour que James comprenne qu'il ne blaguait pas.

Le criminel, pourtant, ne bougea pas. Pas tout de suite. Sherlock aurait pu jurer avoir vu ses joues rougir, mais la vision s'estompa aussitôt qu'elle lui était parvenue. James fronça les sourcils, son regard noir, pourtant, venant plonger dans le sien, n'en sortir que pour détailler son visage, pour le regarder avec une espèce d'adoration qui fit bondir le cœur de Sherlock.

\- Je n'ai acheté cette caisse que pour cela, tu le sais bien. Mais, le moment n'est pas bien choisi.

Sherlock soupira à s'en fendre l'âme, poussant la théâtralité jusqu'au bout. Il haussa un sourcil, interrogateur face à l'expression si sérieuse de James, à son immobilisme.

\- Tu m'as emmené loin de cette soporifique conférence de presse pour t'excuser, soit, je le comprends. J'ai dû mal à croire que c'était ton seul but.

Le visage de James se tordit étrangement, comme s'il hésitait profondément entre deux marches à suivre, comme si les deux choses auxquelles il pensait ne pouvaient être mises ensemble, se rejoindre. Ses doigts desserrèrent leur prise sur le cou de Sherlock, et caressèrent lentement la peau fine, descendant légèrement jusqu'au col de sa chemise, jusqu'à sa clavicule. Le détective attrapa l'avant de la chemise du criminel, ne le tirant pas encore à lui, mais son expression se faisant plus impatiente. Sherlock pu voir James déglutir avec plus de difficulté. Il décida de l'aider à prendre sa décision en déboutonnant doucement sa chemise, ses doigts venant lentement enlever bouton après bouton, effleurer la peau.

\- Je ne voulais pas faire ça comme _ça_.

\- Oh.

Sherlock fut un peu surpris de l'entendre dire cela, mais n'en arrêta pas moins de le dévêtir, laissant ses doigts passer de bouton en bouton, son regard s'accrocher à la peau qui se découvrait, de la clavicule marquée au torse à la musculature nerveuse, jusqu'au bandage qui entourait son estomac.

\- J'avais prévu quelque chose pour l'occasion.

L'occasion. Les retrouvailles ? Il ne pouvait parler que de cela, n'est-ce pas ? Sherlock ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, à présent, retrouvant l'excitation, la folie qui s'était toujours caché en son sein lorsqu'il côtoyait James, la déraison, l'amour incontrôlé qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Il passa ses doigts sur la peau blanche, et se dit à quel point tout était différent, exceptionnel avec lui, combien tout revêtait un caractère incroyable à ses côtés. A côté de James, Gabriel n'était rien. A côté de James, Gabriel ne faisait pas le poids.

Comment avait-il pu croire que le passé allait si vite être oublié ? Comment penser, imaginer, qu'il pouvait remplacer James par un autre, qu'il pouvait aller de l'avant ?

Des années avaient passées, deux pour être exact, et Sherlock n'avait besoin que d'un regard, un mot, pour sombrer à nouveau. Comment penser que quelque chose pouvait être mieux que cela ? Mieux que tout ce qu'il voyait dans le regard de James, mieux que tout ce qu'il pressentait dans ses gestes, mieux que tout ce qu'il avait fait et faisait toujours pour lui ? Comment croire qu'il n'était pas assez fou pour ne pas s'y jeter à nouveau ? Comment croire qu'il était assez sain d'esprit pour ne pas s'y jeter à corps perdu sans y réfléchir ?

Ça avait toujours été là. Le coup au cœur. Celui qui s'était éveillé lors de leur première rencontre, dans cette piscine, lorsque leurs regards s'étaient enfin croisés. Comme quelque chose laissé longtemps endormi qui s'était réveillé à l'intérieur de lui. L'attirance. Pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. L'intérêt. Qui s'était emballé, emmêlé dans la folie de Moriarty, qui avait fait de lui un pantin, qui l'avait ouvert à d'autres choses plus secrètes et intimes. Trois ans de fuite et de retrouvailles, trois ans d'obsession, trois ans à ne plus savoir ce qui était réel de ce qui faisait partie du jeu. Trois ans, à tomber doucement, avant de se laisser totalement sombrer. Lâcher prise. Tout perdre pour lui. Et, trouver dans son regard autre chose que de la folie, autre chose que de la manipulation, autre chose que du mensonge.

Le coup au cœur. L'attirance devenu un poison, devenu de l'affection, devenu de l'amour. Pire, l'acceptation. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, pourquoi ne pas être comme les autres, pourquoi ne pas tout simplement se laisser faire ? Après tout, que pouvait-il arriver de pire ?

La trahison. La jalousie. L'abandon. Il avait osé lui dire – quelle connerie -, lui dire pour de vrai qu'il l'aimait, et James était parti. Et, tout était parti en vrille. Trois autres années à sombrer, pour de vrai, à simplement descendre plus bas et plus bas encore, à tout perdre. Trois années à ne plus savoir, ne plus comprendre, ne plus être vraiment soi-même. Trois années pour endiguer l'addiction.

Et y sombrer à nouveau, à la première occasion.

James hésitait toujours, et Sherlock s'impatientait doucement de le voir ainsi, s'inquiétait également de le sentir si réticent, si peu sûr de ce qu'il souhaitait faire. Il le regardait de haut, comme un prédateur particulièrement intelligent jaugeant d'une victime inférieure, se demandant quand il faudrait attaquer, et comment, pour rendre le tout parfait. Il l'observait avec le même taux de colère, de rage, de fascination et de déférence, la même envie. Ses doigts caressaient toujours sa peau, entre son cou et sa clavicule, en un toucher à peine appuyé, et Sherlock commençait à sentir les effets de la caresse se déployer dans son ventre et dans ses reins. Le détective tira sur la chemise du criminel, et cela sembla être suffisant pour le sortir de ses pensées.

Il secoua légèrement la tête, bougea un peu pour écarter davantage les jambes de Sherlock, les traits tirés entre une sorte de déception étrange et d'anticipation douloureuse qui rendait son visage hésitant et son regard légèrement agacé.

\- Bordel de merde, j'avais prévu de faire ça dans les règles, j'avais prévu un putain de dîner avec des bougies, le meilleur des vins qu'on puisse trouver, et de-

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Le criminel réfuta son interruption, sa langue venant à nouveau claquer sur son palais, sa main venant déloger celle que Sherlock faisait lentement monter sur son ventre, ses doigts caressants la peau découverte sans se priver. Il semblait agacé. Et, mal à l'aise, ce qui était bien une première. Ses lèvres étaient pincées, son expression plus fermée, mais pas dans une nouvelle sorte de jeu ou de ravissement sombre, plutôt dans un élan hésitant et sincèrement embarrassé. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà bien ébouriffés et soupira.

\- J'ai _acheté_ ce putain de restaurant pour ça.

Toute la surprise de Sherlock dû se lire sur son visage, car James roula des yeux, son agacement plus perceptible encore. Le détective avait perdu le fil, et observait l'homme avec confusion, son cerveau tentant de rattraper ce qui lui avait échappé et avait mené à cette phrase sans sens.

James se tut, les lèvres légèrement pincées, agacé d'avoir ainsi à s'expliquer. Apeuré de voir ses plans si minutieusement préparés être ainsi contrecarrés. Ah, il n'avait absolument pas prévu ce changement de comportement, cette acceptation aveugle, ce pardon si tentant, si incroyable … James avait pensé devoir se battre, encore une fois. S'excuser pour de vrai, comme les gens normaux le font. Il avait pensé qu'aucune de ses paroles ne serait assez forte pour venir à bout des rancunes de Sherlock. Il avait pensé à tort.

Sherlock était alangui contre le siège, et lui-même se tenait au-dessus de lui, un genou entre ses cuisses écartées, son visage si proche du sien, ses doigts perdus dans son cou, son regard rivé dans le sien. Personne pour les interrompre. Rien pour les arrêter. Pas de secrets, de mensonges, pas encore, pas de blessures, personne, vraiment personne, pour tout gâcher. James pouvait, en effet, enfin le baiser dans cette voiture, comme il en avait longtemps rêvé. Il pouvait, c'était vrai, enfin l'embrasser et le toucher sans avoir peur du rejet, sans avoir la terreur de le voir et le sentir se briser en mille morceaux entre ses doigts, s'effacer comme dans un mauvais rêve. Il pouvait, il _allait_ le faire. Pas avant d'avoir dit ce qui lui brûlait tant la langue, ce qui devait être finalement avoué, pas sans avoir d'abord confessé tous ses pêchés et ses manquements, pas sans s'être absout, une dernière fois.

\- Je t'aime. Je voulais faire cela dans les règles, mais encore une fois-

Les mots franchirent ses lèvres rapidement. S'ils avaient été ailleurs, il aurait pu davantage réfléchir sur la façon dont il devait les amener, sur le contexte, la forme, mais Sherlock s'interrogeait, s'impatientait, et lui-même n'avait pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps. Il s'extirpa de la confession en une envolée brulante, saccadée, coupée à mi-terme par toute la confusion, le choc, qui s'imprimèrent sur le visage de Sherlock à cette entente.

\- A-Attends … _Quoi_ ?

James se mordit la langue. Fortement. Sherlock, sans le savoir, fit la même chose.

Le criminel se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise d'avoir à se répéter – comprenant pourtant qu'il devait le faire, et urgemment -, ses doigts remontant contre la gorge jusqu'à la joue du détective, caressant la peau blanche, rendue plus pâle par la surprise. Il prit un court instant, le temps de plonger son regard dans celui de Sherlock, de se faire le plus sincère, le plus aimant possible, de simplement exprimer de la tendresse et de la vérité dans ses mots. Sherlock devait y croire. C'était vrai. Cette fois-ci, il devait savoir que ce n'était pas un jeu.

\- Je t'aime.

Sherlock se figea.

C'était complétement idiot.

James se tenait là, face à lui, contre lui, dans sa voiture de luxe plantée au beau milieu de la campagne anglaise, il était immobile et sérieux et … Sa chemise était ouverte, ouverte sur le bandage qui masquait la blessure infligée par Smith, celle qui avait manqué de le tuer, et qui l'avait un peu fait disparaitre, pendant quelques semaines, aux yeux de Sherlock. Il était parfait. Il avait toujours était parfait. Et, vraiment, Sherlock n'avait pas envie de pleurer. Il n'avait pas à penser à quel point ces dernières années avaient été un réel gâchis, à quel point tout aurait pu être résolu bien avant, sur d'autres mots, d'autres gestes, d'autres actes. Sur un Nouvel An précis, lorsqu'il avait avoué à James qu'il l'aimait, à l'instant où il avait pensé que lui aussi allait avouer, que lui aussi allait enfin laisser tomber le masque.

James regretta ses paroles à l'instant même où le regard de Sherlock se fit plus brillant. Non, il regretta plutôt la façon dont il s'y était pris, jurant intérieurement face au scénario si longtemps préparé qui était tombé à l'eau. Tous ces préparatifs, pour rien, c'en était presque frustrant …

Il s'était pris une balle pour ces conneries, merde !

Il soupira, se redressant légèrement, le silence s'étirant entre eux. Le corps de Sherlock était figé sous le sien, immobile, et ses yeux étaient fixes, son regard perdu et hagard ne bougeant pas, perdu dans son propre regard, et James se dit avec un peu d'amusement qu'il l'avait bien certainement brisé à ces paroles.

En fait, ce n'était pas si drôle que cela.

Lorsqu'au bout d'une pleine minute Sherlock ne bougea toujours pas, James se permit un peu de panique – faisait-il une attaque ? Cet idiot était-il sur le point de tourner de l'œil ou, pire, d'imploser ? – et le secoua légèrement, sa main toujours sur son épaule, se déséquilibrant assez pour manquer de lui tomber dessus.

\- Sherlock, pas besoin de jouer les divas, putain.

Son ton s'agaça, ses paroles s'irritèrent. Il s'inquiéta – comme d'habitude -, mais le cacha, soupirant face à l'absence de réaction du détective, un peu déçu et paniqué de ne pas le voir réagir comme il fallait à sa déclaration enflammée.

Bon sang, il avait manqué de mourir, et il venait de l'arracher aux griffes de son frère et de Gabriel, à son ennui, à ses tourments. Encore une fois, il le sauvait, lui déclarait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Cela méritait plus qu'un clignement de l'œil effaré. Cela méritait bien plus qu'une stupeur figée et hagarde.

L'effarement, la stupeur, oui, peut-être un peu de déception et de colère, également. Sherlock entendait les trois mots se répéter, dans son crâne, gronder, résonner jusque dans les salles les plus obscures de son palais mental. Ils se mélangeaient à d'autres déclarations, d'autres phrases, d'autres sentiments. Ils restaient clairs, si parfaitement clairs et simples, si parfaits, accrochés à toute la sincérité du monde, tout ce _putain_ d'amour qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de James …

Ce connard était parti, l'avait trompé, l'avait fait jouer, avait manqué de le tuer, l'avait trahi, kidnappé, et tout ce qu'il osait dire, tout ce qu'il avait osé trouver, était de l'accuser de diva. Lui et son putain de restaurant et sa putain de voiture et son putain de manoir et ses putains de magouilles et ses putains de subalternes et ses secrets et …

La colère l'emporta sur le reste. Bien sûr. Sherlock avait dû attendre trois ans avant de pouvoir entendre ces mots – il ne les espérait plus depuis longtemps – et avait subi bien plus qu'il n'avait pensé, par la suite. Bien assez pour ne pas aimer se voir traité de « diva » à sa première réaction. Bien assez pour ne pas avoir à en douter.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et son regard se ralluma, ses yeux clairs se fonçant sous la colère, et si James compris immédiatement ce qui allait se passer, il n'eut pas le réflexe de reculer assez vite. Sherlock se redressa rapidement sur le siège, repoussant le criminel, envoyant un coup bien placé dans son estomac pour le faire reculer – il n'eut aucun état d'âme à frapper dans l'amas de compresses et de bandages qui entourait la zone – avant d'envoyer son poing vers son visage.

Le coup parvint jusqu'à sa pommette, à peine retenu, et dans la proximité et le confinement de l'habitacle, James n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter de se le prendre sans pouvoir y échapper. Il se mordit bien assez la langue pour ravaler le cri qu'il manqua de laisser échapper lorsque Sherlock frappa au niveau de la blessure de son estomac, et ne laissa échapper qu'un feulement lorsque le poing du détective rencontra son visage.

L'intérieur d'une Jaguar est véritablement limité. Bien entendu, comme tout véhicule de standing, ses parois backées en font un lieu d'affrontement peu pratique, bien que son habitacle renforcé de cuir et de tissus précieux soit un terrain assez confortable en cas de projection. L'arrière du crâne de James vint cogner contre le toit, le bas de son dos contre le tableau de bord – il pria pour que l'airbag ne se déclenche pas -, son visage contre le montant de la portière et, vraiment, ce n'était absolument pas la façon dont il s'était attendu d'être remercié pour sa déclaration sensible et sincère. Il n'avait pas acheté cette voiture pour ça, merde !

Le bruit de son crâne heurtant les parois se mélangea à son grognement douloureux, et, pendant quelques secondes, il sembla que le bruit résonnait entre eux, remplissant le silence et l'espace, se faisant si important que toute autre chose s'en trouvait absorbé.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits – la douleur dans son ventre le fit vaciller, et il dû s'assurer, d'un regard, que la plaie ne s'était pas rouverte, tant la chair brûlait sous le coup porté – Sherlock n'avait pas bougé. Il s'était une nouvelle fois figé, son corps parfaitement immobile, tendu, assis sur le beau siège de cuir noir. Son regard, lui, brûlait, ses yeux bleus assombris par la colère, semblant attendre quelque chose qu'il ne semblait pas lui-même comprendre, quelque chose avec un fatalisme exacerbé, quelque chose qu'il allait certainement regretter.

James se demanda si c'était le même regard qu'il offrait à Gabriel avant que celui-ci ne le frappe : résigné, calculateur, rageur. Il se demanda s'il attendait patiemment qu'il le frappe, à son tour, pour lui faire payer son geste.

Toutefois, le criminel ne leva une main – Sherlock tressaillit au geste, si peu qu'un œil non attentif aurait pu passer à côté – que pour la porter à sa joue endolorie, grimaçant un peu.

\- Je t'avais dit d'attendre. Je pense que ça serait mieux passé avec une bouteille de Saint Emilion. Et, du caviar. Et, une pipe à te faire oublier jusqu'à ton nom.

Le visage de Sherlock se contracta – James se demanda un court instant s'il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer, ou alors recommencer à frapper – et ses deux poings encore serrés vinrent s'agripper à la chemise du criminel, ouverte, tirant assez pour le rapprocher de nouveau. Dans un demi-sourire, James fit ce qui lui était dicté.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. Ce n'était pas doux, ni confortable. James agrippa les cheveux de Sherlock et tira, renversant sa tête légèrement vers l'arrière, lui faisant ouvrir la bouche, et le criminel en profita pour approfondir le baiser.

Et, ce fut comme si le monde entier disparaissait. Comme si les trois dernières années n'avaient jamais existées.

Sa chemise tomba au sol, et les lèvres de Sherlock se posèrent immédiatement dans son cou, ses doigts plongèrent sur ses flancs, son dos, ses ongles se plantant dans sa chair, chaque coup de langue, chaque morsure, ponctué d'un gémissement qui fit accélérer James, qui redoubla d'effort et de contorsionnisme dans la volonté de le déshabiller à son tour, et de simplement, enfin, le baiser sur le siège de cette voiture.

L'urgence, le désir ardent, celui qui poussait Sherlock à garder les yeux grands ouverts, qui imprimait tant d'émotions et de sentiments sur le visage de James …

Le criminel se pencha, inclina le siège, les allongeant, sans égard pour le moteur tournant toujours et leur stationnement très approximatif, tirant sur les pans de la chemise du détective pour l'ouvrir et l'ôter, posant ses mains partout, ses lèvres sur chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, s'abreuvant de ses gémissements, de ses soupirs, d'absolument tout ce qui lui avait manqué et qu'il adorait tant.

James passa sa langue sur les cicatrices, plongea sa main dans son pantalon, sans attendre, se délectant de le voir fermer les yeux et rejeter sa tête vers l'arrière, de l'entendre gémir lorsque sa main passa dans son boxer, de le voir se mordre la lèvre inférieure lorsque qu'il resserra ses doigts autour de son membre déjà gorgé de sang.

C'était … James n'aurait jamais su trouver les mots pour qualifier cette scène. Il put sentir ses yeux s'écarquiller, comme tentant d'enregistrer la scène dans sa mémoire, et sa ferveur, sa fureur, n'en furent que décuplés. Il s'attaqua à la ceinture du détective avec frénésie, remontant pour venir l'embrasser à nouveau, tout en langue et en dents, le dénudant d'un geste rapide, fiévreux. Sherlock avait lui-même posé ses mains sur la braguette de son jean, et tentait, entre deux baisers, de le lui enlever, les iris envahis de noir, les lèvres gonflées et le souffle court. Il dû repousser le criminel, le décoller de lui, pour parvenir à le déshabiller – James grommela de mécontentement de se voir ainsi arraché à ses lèvres -, et il eut enfin l'instant de répit tant attendu lorsque James prit le temps de se redresser assez du siège pour pouvoir faire glisser son jean jusqu'à ses chevilles.

\- Tu saignes.

\- Quoi ?

Sherlock pointa le doigt vers le bandage entourant son estomac, et James fut légèrement surpris de voir l'avant du pansement se colorer doucement de rose. La chair brûlait encore, bien qu'il n'y pensait plus, et il releva un regard amusé vers le détective.

\- J'arrangerai ça plus tard.

\- Ça pourrait être grave.

Le sourire de James s'agrandit.

Il repoussa Sherlock pour l'allonger à nouveau sur le siège, attrapant ses jambes, puis sa taille, pour l'amener à lui, n'ayant que peu d'égard pour le tiraillement de son abdomen, et pour le regard soucieux de Sherlock.

Se vider de son sang, rouvrir la plaie, étaient deux choses qui passaient bien au-dessus de ses préoccupations actuelles. Qu'il en crève, soit, s'il le fallait vraiment. Mais, pas tout de suite. Pas encore. Il pouvait bien en mourir, vraiment, ce n'était pas si grave. Mais, pas avant d'avoir enfin recollé tous les morceaux, pas avant d'avoir remis le destin sur le droit chemin.

Pas avant d'être revenu au 31 Décembre 2015.

* * *

 **Le 31 Décembre 2015 étant, bien entendu, la date à laquelle tous deux se sont séparés ;)**

 **Je reste à votre dispo pour questions ou autres. Egalement, n'hésitez pas à commenter, laisser vos remarques et avis, je les lirai avec la plus grande attention et le plus grand plaisir ! ;)**

 **Je vous remercie encore, et vous dit à très vite pour la suite ! ^^**

 **Votre serviteur,**

 **AMAZINGmadness.**


	22. VINGT-ET-UN - Head

_**Disclaimer**_ **:** Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et l'histoire reviennent à Sir Doyle, le contexte et les personnalités à Messieurs Moffat et Gatiss. Je ne fais que spéculer, user et faire souffrir de biens innocents personnages de fiction.

 _ **Au départ**_ **:** La série "Sherlock", créée et développée par Moffat et Gatiss, pour BBC. Adaptation libre de l'oeuvre littéraire de Doyle, la série transpose l'univers et les personnages au XXIe siècle : "Sherlock Holmes est détective consultant et il accueille comme colocataire le Docteur Watson, un ex médecin de l'armée britannique blessé en Afghanistan. Il aide Scotland Yard à résoudre des enquêtes ardues en utilisant ses dons d'observation et de déduction associés aux technologies actuelles. [...]" (cf. Wikipédia). Série géniale. Acteurs monstrueux. Personnages merveilleux.

 _ **Le speech**_ **:** Il y eu une certaine curiosité, au départ, juste quelque chose d'intriguant, de différent et de spécial, chez cet adolescent un peu étrange, un peu comme lui. Puis, il y eu l'obsession, la folie guidée, la folie abreuvée, celle émergeant dans les profondeurs de sa cellule anglaise, celle que Mycroft Holmes était venu chaque jour alimenter. Sherlock Holmes est là, là, quelque part, et il a envie de jouer. James Moriarty souhaite simplement lui trouver un jeu à la hauteur de son génie. Il ne pensait pas que son plan, bien huilé, parfaitement conçu, pourrait prendre une telle tournure. Il ignorait que l'obsession était devenue à ce point hors de tout contrôle.

 _ **Ce qu'il faut savoir**_ **:** **Sheriarty**. Pur et dur. John/Mary, Mycroft/Lestrade, Gabriel/Sherlock et Irène/Molly mentionnés.

 _ **Remerciements**_ **:** Aux lecteurs, aux gens de passage, merci à vous !

 **isshehappy** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis encore désolée pour ce long hiatus, je publie de manière un peu moins fréquente, notamment à cause du travail, qui me prend beaucoup de temps :/ Je préfère travailler les chapitres, les réécrire, les relire plusieurs fois avant de les poster, notamment parce que je n'ai pas de bêta :) Je suis très heureuse que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu, et j'espère que tu apprécieras celui-ci ! Le cassage de gueule de Gabriel va devoir attendre (j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop pour la fin ^^') ! Merci encore, et à très vite j'espère !

 **Wurmili** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je m'excuse à nouveau pour mon absence, j'essayerai de publier de manière plus fréquente, surtout que nous approchons doucement du but ;) J'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant ce chapitre ! Encore merci, et à très vite ! ;)

 _ **Premières infos sur ce chapitre**_ **:** Bonjour à tous, et encore désolée pour l'attente ! Comme on dit : "plus c'est long, plus c'est bon." (sans aucun sous entendu scabreux). Bref, je vous livre ce nouveau chapitre, qui a été très sympa à écrire, notamment la fin. Il offre quelques réponses, quelques mystères supplémentaires, et égratigne la réponse. Egalement, je pense que vous n'allez pas totalement en apprécier la conclusion. Mais, c'est nécessaire ! Les prochains chapitres s'articuleront autour de cette fin, entre les PDV de Mycroft et celui de James. Puis, nous avancerons doucement vers la résolution de ces mystères ... Allez, je vous laisse en profiter ! ;)

 _ **A écouter**_ **:** _Tear me to pieces_ de Meg Myers  & _Run_ de Bring Me The Horizon.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Votre serviteur,

 **AMAZINGmadness**.

* * *

 **VINGT-ET-UN.**

 **Head**

 **«** _Choose your last words, this is the last time._ **»**

* * *

La nuit tomba sans que quiconque n'y prenne garde. Doucement, le ciel se teinta d'un noir d'encre apaisant, le soleil entama sa déclination, le vent souffla un peu plus fort.

Confortablement assis dans la luxueuse berline de James, Sherlock se demanda si ce dernier avait fait exprès d'acheter une voiture au toit en partie en verre pour la simple raison de pouvoir admirer en tout temps le ciel. Lorsqu'il lui posa la question, le criminel resta étrangement silencieux, et le détective prit cela pour un acquiescement un peu gêné : il était cocasse d'imaginer l'esprit criminel ainsi installé en position allongée dans sa Jaguar, le regard perdu dans les étoiles, comme un gamin un peu trop rêveur. Sherlock se moqua un peu, et James leva les yeux avec toute la théâtralité qui lui était possible.

Ailleurs, bien que le ciel se soit teinté du même noir, ce n'était pas la même quiétude, le même repos qui semblait régner.

\- Il ne répond pas. C'est sa messagerie.

Mycroft hocha sèchement la tête avant de se détourner. Les mots de John ne le surprenaient pas. Lui-même avait tenté de joindre son frère à plusieurs reprises, se voyant immédiatement confronté à la messagerie, et y avait d'ailleurs déversé toute son inquiétude – dans des dimensions acceptables, cela allait de soi – et son agacement. Il avait espéré que Sherlock céderait à John, comme il l'avait souvent fait par le passé, sans succès.

En fait, ce n'était pas tant inquiétant. Sherlock était majeur, et pouvait bien se balader un soir de semaine où bon lui semblait. Mais, ses frasques passées, ces derniers mois passés reclus dans son appartement, ses humeurs et ses actions folles, n'aidaient pas à rassurer l'aîné. Sherlock était un drogué qui passait de hauts en bas, de phases intenses de consommation à des semaines, voire des mois, d'abstinence. Le moindre choc émotionnel le poussait à retomber dans ses travers, et qui pouvait savoir ce que cette conférence de presse, ou le reste, avait pu provoquer en lui ? Et puis, il y avait Moriarty. Et, Sherrinford. Et, Gabriel. Tous trois étaient introuvables, et pourtant, Mycroft les avaient cherchés, inlassablement, ces dernières heures. Il avait même demandé de l'aide à Adler – impensable ! -, c'était dire son niveau actuel d'anxiété !

\- Vous pensez qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

De son côté, John ne savait pas vraiment sur quel pied danser. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il hésitait profondément entre l'inquiétude de cette disparition et l'agacement de se voir une nouvelle fois mêlé à l'une des frasques de son ami. Il piétinait, observant son téléphone, observant Mary – qui, elle, semblait bien plus préoccupée que lui -, observant Mycroft, et l'appartement autour d'eux, celui dans lequel il mettait désormais rarement les pieds depuis que Gabriel avait emménagé.

Il n'avait pas tant changé, d'ailleurs, cet appartement. Toujours autant en désordre, toujours empli des expériences sans queue ni tête de Sherlock. Le crâne était toujours là, le casque également, et les dossiers s'éparpillaient un peu partout sur la table et le sol. La télévision lui sembla plus récente, toutefois, et plus grande, de même que la table basse qui avait été récemment achetée. Le miroir de la salle de bain, également, ne ressemblait en rien à celui qui était en place lorsqu'il vivait à Baker Street.

Ce n'était pas tant inquiétant : les gens achètent sans cesse de nouvelles choses, pour se rassurer, pour se faire du bien, pour assouvir leurs pulsions consommatrices. Cela l'était légèrement en connaissant un peu Sherlock et sa propension à ne jamais rien changer à l'ordre des choses. Ces nouveautés n'étaient pas de son fait. Ou, si elles l'étaient, elles ne venaient que pour donner un ordre cohérent à l'ensemble. Entendez par là que la table basse avait été changée pour ne rien changer aux habitudes des visiteurs, peut-être pour camoufler certains dégâts, et par là-même, ne pas réveiller l'inquiétude.

Et, c'est peut-être ça, la vision un peu bancale de cet appartement laissé à l'abandon, de cette table encore prête de ce matin où deux tasses à moitié pleines de café se faisaient face, de ce frigo rempli, de ces éléments trop modernes, qui poussait John à rester. Lui qui appréciait Gabriel, qui avait appris à le connaitre en discutant autour d'une bière, en parlant de choses et d'autres, de météo et de football, comme deux personnes normales, dans un pub normal de Londres, lui qui se permettait de se dire que Sherlock avait peut-être enfin trouvé quelqu'un de bien, qu'il avait enfin le droit d'être heureux, d'être stable, de s'apaiser, … Lui, qui avait confiance, bien trop confiance, mais dont l'estomac se nouait à la vision de l'appartement, dont l'atmosphère pesait sur les sens …

Quelque chose était effectivement arrivé à Sherlock. Mais, pas ce soir, pas aujourd'hui. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu, et qu'il ne comprenait pas encore.

Son mauvais pressentiment le poussait à tourner en rond, son agacement le rongeait à sang. Et, près de lui, Mary l'observait avec une étincelle dans le regard, comme sachant déjà ce qu'il pensait, comme sachant déjà où il voulait en venir. Sachant tout court. Il aurait pu lui demander, mais ne savait pas par où commencer. Et puis, Mycroft était là, à les observer, à serrer si fort son parapluie dans ses mains qu'il semblait sur le point de se briser. Il semblait déjà bien assez éprouvé.

Mycroft, d'ailleurs, ne répondit pas à sa question, et John n'en fut pas vraiment étonné.

Depuis Amo, depuis l'accident et le coma de Mary, John faisait tout pour s'éloigner des Holmes et de leur aura catastrophique. Il avait à peine sourcillé en entendant parler de la dispute qui avait dégénérée entre Mycroft et Sherlock – ce n'était, après tout, pas ses affaires -, et il n'avait pas cherché à reprendre contact avec aucun d'eux deux. Il n'était revenu que sous l'impulsion de Mary, puis sous l'amitié nouvelle qui s'était formée entre Gabriel et lui. Lestrade non plus n'avait jamais tenté de lui en parler, et lui-même n'avait jamais abordé le sujet. John avait compris dans ses non-dits que les choses n'allaient pas si bien entre l'inspecteur et l'homme du Gouvernement.

Mycroft lui en voulait certainement, et lui-même en voulait toujours à Mycroft. Qu'il l'ignore faisait donc parti de ses nouvelles habitudes. Il était loin le temps où l'aîné de la fratrie Holmes allait jusqu'à le kidnapper pour pouvoir échanger avec lui autour d'un thé.

John finit par se laisser tomber dans son vieux fauteuil, vérifiant son portable, vide de messages et d'appels, avant de se pencher vers Mary, elle-même assise dans le fauteuil de Sherlock, les yeux baissés vers son propre téléphone.

\- Tu sais où est Gabriel ?

Mary secoua immédiatement la tête, ne prenant pas la peine de réfléchir, ni même de relever les yeux vers lui. Il vit toutefois un bref éclat de colère passer dans ses yeux à la mention de son ami, mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention.

La nuit allait être longue.

 **X**

Et, elle le fut.

La nuit s'étira, mollement, jamais prête à partir, à disparaitre. Les heures s'égrainaient comme des années, les minutes comme des pauses extraordinaires, et jamais encore Sherlock n'avait ressenti tant de choses se matérialiser dans ces heures noires, dans ce crépuscule obligatoire.

\- On va faire l'amour. Et, on va recommencer. Toute la nuit, s'il le faut.

C'était ce que James avait dit lorsqu'ils avaient franchis les portes du manoir (celui avec les photographies aux murs, celui avec tous les faux souvenirs), lorsque Sherlock avait marqué un temps d'arrêt sur le palier, en demandant tout haut ce qu'ils fichaient ici. Et, il n'avait pas menti. James mentait de toute façon très rarement, c'était un fait.

Et, le temps passait. Il devait bien arriver une telle chose. Son téléphone devait vibrer, quelque part dans la poche de son manteau, laissé sur le sol du hall d'entrée. Sherlock pouvait bien penser, dans un coin de sa tête, que sa disparition avait été remarquée, et que quelqu'un allait bientôt être à sa recherche. Il pouvait y penser, même à l'heure actuelle, alors que les mains de James se serraient autour de sa taille, alors que sa langue passait sur sa mâchoire.

Une pensée fugace et peu intéressante, toutefois. Il n'allait certainement pas stopper James dans ses gestes pour aller récupérer son portable, veiller à celui ou celle qui avait été chargé par Mycroft de s'inquiéter pour lui. Cela n'avait pas assez d'importance. Cela était complètement inutile.

\- Ta blessure saigne à nouveau.

Sherlock releva ses doigts maculés de sang vers le visage de James, qui ne fit qu'hausser les épaules, apparemment bien peu préoccupé par cette plaie rouverte.

\- Pas grave.

\- Tu en mets partout.

Sherlock appuya sur ses épaules, le forçant à se redresser, ce que le criminel fit non sans mauvaise volonté. Il avait refusé, plus tôt dans la soirée, de se préoccuper de sa blessure, et avait simplement recouvert le bandage imbibé d'un autre. Bien sûr, la compression avait diminuée, voire stoppée l'hémorragie. Une solution de dépannage qui n'avait eu aucun autre résultat, apparemment.

\- Tu as dû faire sauter les fils.

\- Je m'en occuperais plus tard.

Assis sur le grand lit aux draps défaits, James haussa à nouveau les épaules, jetant à peine un coup d'œil à son estomac, plus préoccupé par le regard inquiet de Sherlock, par ses doigts passant sur sa peau, par ses jambes encore nouées autour de sa taille.

Quelle heure était-il ? Quel jour ? Quelle putain d'année ?

Ça ressemblait à l'éternité. Peut-être ce qui devait se rapprocher le plus du Paradis.

Sherlock grimaça en enlevant les pansements, les bandages, et James le laissa faire, l'observant, incapable de se détacher de son visage, de ses expressions, de ses yeux brillants. Sherlock pesta et marmonna et James le laissa presser un bout du drap contre la plaie à peine rouverte, stoppant le maigre flux de sang.

\- Je dois nettoyer ça avant que ça s'infecte.

Et, il fut sur ses jambes, si vite que James n'eut pas le temps de le retenir, nu et l'esprit concentré sur sa tâche, s'enfonçant dans la salle de bains et y retournant tous les tiroirs et placards possibles, certainement en quête d'un antiseptique valable.

James n'eut pas le courage de lui dire que Sebastian avait épuisé toutes les réserves de médicaments trois semaines plus tôt, lorsqu'il l'avait repêché dans la Tamise, et avait tenté de le sauver de la noyade et d'une hémorragie interne fulgurante. Il n'osa pas lui dire qu'il avait dû payer un chirurgien pour venir le charcuter sur la grande table de la cuisine, pour stopper l'hémorragie et refermer la plaie. Il ne lui dit rien, non plus, à propos du corps du dit chirurgien, - qu'il n'avait pas pu laisser partir, il en savait beaucoup trop – enterré un peu plus loin dans le parc de la propriété.

Et puis, pourquoi lui dire qu'il avait failli y rester ? Que Smith avait trop bien fait son boulot et avait failli le tuer ? Que la plaie s'était infectée, qu'il avait déliré pendant des jours, qu'il avait fallu qu'Irène mette Molly Hooper dans la confidence pour qu'elle vienne l'examiner et le tirer de là ?

Sherlock n'avait pas besoin de savoir tout cela. Cela n'avait aucune importance.

\- J'ai trouvé de l'alcool et des compresses. Ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais je vais faire avec.

Sherlock revint de la salle de bains avec un peu de dépit sur le visage. Il portait le flacon entre ses doigts, une boîte remplie de compresses et de bandages dans les bras, et il ne semblait pas entièrement satisfait de ses découvertes. James, pas vraiment prêt à se prendre une giclée d'alcool sur une plaie ouverte à deux heures du matin, tenta bien de négocier, mais Sherlock s'empressa de le faire taire, poussant avec force sur son épaule pour l'allonger, grimpant sur ses cuisses avant qu'il n'ait le temps de bouger.

\- Ca va faire un mal de chien.

\- Penses à autre chose.

James roula des yeux, amusé.

En voilà une drôle d'idée. Penser à autre chose ? Autre chose qu'à Sherlock, autre chose qu'à cette nuit, autre chose qu'à ce moment précis ?

Ah, c'était mièvre. Et, dégoulinant de bons sentiments. Des années auparavant, James se serait certainement mis une balle dans la tête de dégoût face à cette banalité exacerbée qui le tiraillait de toutes parts. Il aurait rejeté en masse ses sentiments, les sensations, il aurait littéralement tué Sherlock pour ce qu'il osait lui faire ressentir - c'était, à peu de choses près, ce qu'il avait failli faire.

Même l'espoir pouvait modifier l'esprit du pire des fous.

La douleur monta effectivement sans prévenir, et James ferma assez fort les yeux pour que des points noirs viennent flotter derrière ses paupières, la conscience se perdant un instant dans le néant alors que Sherlock appliquait généreusement de l'alcool sur la plaie ouverte.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui – ou, tout du moins, n'éprouva plus le sentiment que le monde s'était mis à tourner en toupie sous ses pieds -, Sherlock était en train de passer une bande autour de son abdomen, un sourire un peu moqueur au coin des lèvres.

\- Je suppose que je l'avais mérité.

Sherlock releva les yeux vers lui, et son sourire se figea, un court instant. Il sembla considérer ses mots, y songea sûrement une seconde de trop. Ce qui n'était qu'une phrase moqueuse se changea en quelque chose de plus sérieux, de trop sérieux, qui épaissi l'air et l'atmosphère. James n'avait pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour savoir que Sherlock y songeait, et soupesait ses actes face à ses paroles.

James n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'entendre dire quelque chose comme : « Ca n'est pas assez. », ou « Tu mérites plus encore. ». C'est ce que Sherlock pouvait dire, c'était du moins ce qu'il pensait. Il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre, et de ne rien dire, encore, d'encaisser sans avoir rien à prouver, rien à démontrer.

Sherlock ne savait rien, et ne devrait rien savoir. Tout était mieux ainsi. James, toutefois, savait qu'il ne pourrait supporter encore de le savoir contre lui, de le penser si profondément hostile envers lui. Il allait sûrement devoir peser ses mots encore quelques temps, s'il voulait éviter un retour de flamme acerbe. Il soupira. C'était la seule chose à faire.

\- Tu n'as pas tué Smith.

La déclaration vint de nulle part. James ne s'y attendait pas, et au vu de l'expression qui s'inscrivit sur son visage, Sherlock non plus. Pourtant, il l'avait dit, clairement, et les mots résonnèrent un instant entre eux, sans qu'aucun ne sache comment poursuivre, sans qu'aucun ne sache qu'y répondre.

C'était une constatation sans rancœur, sans même de question. C'était un fait, posé là entre le reste de leurs mots et la suite de leurs gestes, dans le grand lit aux draps défaits qu'ils occupaient, sur leurs peaux nues, et cela n'aurait pas dû tant les déranger. Mais, ce qu'ils impliquaient … James se redressa, ignorant l'élan brûlant dans son ventre au geste, observant avec une infinie prudence les traits figés de Sherlock, ouvrant la bouche pour parler doucement, posément, presque effrayé à l'idée de faire fuir le détective.

\- Non, c'est vrai.

Les sourcils de Sherlock se froncèrent et, aussitôt, James comprit qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir s'en sortir d'une pirouette.

\- Il travaillait pour toi.

Encore ce ton assuré, cette constatation tranchante. Sherlock ne posait pas de questions, car il était assez idiot pour s'enfoncer dans des histoires qui ne le regardaient pas. Il n'hésitait pas, car il connaissait désormais parfaitement la façon dont James fonctionnait. Irritant, excitant, diablement dangereux. Cet idiot ne savait absolument pas sur quelle espèce de pente glissante et abrupte il s'engageait.

James répondit pourtant d'un ton badin, léger et moqueur. Il laissa même ses lèvres s'étirer un peu dans un sourire. Et, peut-être dans une tentative désespérée pour le faire taire, il le poussa à nouveau contre le matelas.

\- Bonne déduction, love.

Sherlock se laissa faire, plus par indifférence – ses pensées prévalaient sur le reste, en cet instant – que par envie. Ses sourcils toujours froncés, son regard fixé vers James, ses yeux brillants, il observait le criminel, le dévisageait, comme cherchant à le traverser, à rentrer dans sa tête pour y découvrir tous ses secrets. Agacé, James reprit son exploration, délaissée quelques temps plus tôt, et Sherlock dû pincer les lèvres pour ne pas gémir lorsque sa langue descendit jusqu'à son nombril, laissant sur son passage un sillon humide et brûlant.

\- Il t'a révélé avoir été acheté, sûrement par l'intermédiaire de sa fille, mais au lieu de le punir, tu as profité de l'opportunité.

Merde. Bordel de merde.

James serra un peu trop fort ses hanches, et Sherlock se redressa un peu avec réprobation en sentant les ongles du criminel s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Apparemment, il visait juste. Le détective se permit de sourire.

Délaissant sa colère face aux déductions impromptues de Sherlock, James releva la tête et lui adressa un nouveau sourire en retour, plus mauvais, plus moqueur encore. Ce n'était pas encore une menace. Mais, Sherlock savait qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain dont James souhaitait à tout prix le bannir.

\- Cela devient intéressant.

Oh, putain, _oui_. Sherlock ferma un instant les yeux, s'interdisant de baisser le regard vers James, qui descendait à nouveau vers une région plus basse de son anatomie. Il dû se mordre la langue pour revenir à ses pensées, pour se raccrocher à ce qu'il tentait de lui dire.

\- Tu connaissais l'identité du coupable. Tu l'as toujours connu. Smith te l'a dit, ou non, ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu _savais_. Mais, tu as tout de même laissé Smith poursuivre, jouer, faire semblant. Tu lui as demandé de te tirer dessus.

Cette fois, James s'arrêta pour de bon. Sherlock venait d'appuyer sur quelque chose, il venait de dire une vérité qu'il avait certainement souhaité garder pour lui, et cela ne semblait pas être si plaisant. Le criminel le regarda à nouveau, et cette fois, Sherlock baissa à son tour les yeux. James avait pâli, de colère ou de gêne, Sherlock ne le savait pas vraiment. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat froid. Il parla doucement, calmement, pourtant, mais le détective n'eut aucun remord à le couper.

\- Il fallait que cela ait l'air vrai. Pour qu'il-

\- Pour m'attirer. Pour me faire revenir.

Les sourcils de James se froncèrent, mais Sherlock su immédiatement qu'il avait raison : la pâleur qui s'étala sur son visage n'était pas feinte. Un éclat étrange brilla dans le regard du criminel, qui en profita pour se redresser, ses genoux de part et d'autre de ses jambes.

\- Sherlock-

\- Tu l'as laissé te tirer dessus. Tu t'es laissé tomber. Tu aurais pu mourir.

\- Sherlock, ce n'est pas-

\- Tu voulais que je revienne. Tu voulais que j'ai mal.

Sherlock appuya sur le dernier mot. Sa langue claqua contre son palais et, voyant le masque de sympathie de James s'effriter, il comprit rapidement qu'il touchait au but, que ses mots et ses déductions atteignaient leur cible. Il y eu un éclat brillant dans le regard de James, quelque chose comme un peu de culpabilité, et Sherlock ne sut pas réellement s'il était en colère contre lui, en colère contre ses mensonges et ses manigances sans fin, ou s'il était tout simplement las de ne jamais pouvoir réussir à s'en extirper sans dommages.

James pinça les lèvres, incapable d'en dire plus. Encore une fois, cette phrase ne laissait de place à aucune explication, aucun déni. Sherlock savait, et il savait quelque chose que James n'aurait jamais voulu qu'il découvre. Car, Smith était un pion sur l'échiquier, et que James ignorait encore lequel des joueurs était celui qui le faisait avancer. Il avait été un temps son maître, mais comment savoir si les choses avaient toujours été le cas ? Il était mort. Tout comme tous ceux qui auraient pu l'aider à trouver la réponse à sa question.

Sherlock comprenait sans comprendre.

\- Tu voulais surtout qu' _il_ ne sache pas que tu avais découvert le pot aux roses. Si tu t'en sortais indemne, _il_ aurait immédiatement su que Smith était de mèche avec toi.

La respiration de James se fit plus difficile. Voilà, ils y étaient. La troisième personne de leur valse ressortait, se profilait. Le détective levait un regard un peu plus indécis vers lui – James en fut soulagé : il n'en savait apparemment pas plus sur son identité -, mais pas inquiet. Soupirant, un peu plus fébrile, le criminel vint s'asseoir près des jambes de Sherlock, délaissant toute idée de l'éloigner de ses pensées, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'en démordrait plus.

\- Mais, _il_ l'a découvert.

Sherlock ramena ses jambes contre lui, l'esprit voguant entre les faits et les hypothèses, son regard ne lâchant pourtant pas celui de James. Le criminel articula avec difficulté, son ton suffisamment bas pour que le détective lui demande de répéter – ce qu'il ne fit pas.

Sherlock savait pertinemment que ses questions n'amèneraient rien de bon. Pourtant, il avait besoin de savoir. Quelqu'un le manipulait, manipulait James, et tous ceux qui les entouraient. Une personne qui avait joué avec AGRA, qui avait impliqué Amo, qui avait renseigné Magnussen, et qui savait encore … ? Quelqu'un leur en voulait, quelqu'un s'amusait, et James connaissait son identité, il en était certain. Pourquoi, alors, ne pas régler le problème ? Pourquoi ne rien lui dire ? Qui était cette personne, qui était assez fou et puissant pour terroriser à ce point James Moriarty ?

James soupira à nouveau, fataliste, prêt à lâcher un peu de lest, prêt à lui donner satisfaction. S'il ne parlait pas, il savait que Sherlock s'entêterait au point d'aller déterrer lui-même les réponses. Il se mettrait en danger. Inutilement. Pour la satisfaction d'en savoir plus.

\- Smith ne laissait pas de témoin : son business n'aurait jamais pu être si lucratif, sans cela. Et, pourtant, ce soir-là, il n'a pas visé juste. Il n'a pas envoyé ses hommes finir le travail. Mieux, encore : il n'a pas fait éliminer le seul témoin de la scène.

Sherlock se redressa, les sens agités, soulagé que James parle, excité à l'idée de comprendre.

\- Mais, personne n'a parlé. Tu t'es caché, tu ne t'es pas montré pendant des semaines, tu aurais aussi bien pu être mort et, j'étais avec … Enfin, je …

\- Tu te faisais trop dérouiller par Gabriel pour oser sortir de chez toi ?

Le ton sombre de James ne laissait pas de place à la plaisanterie. Le criminel leva une main pour caresser du bout des doigts sa mâchoire encore bleuie par le coup, et Sherlock en frissonna, à la fois de gêne et de honte. Il sa racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance, ignorant la remarque vive de James.

\- Smith n'aurait jamais parlé. Et, nous n'étions que deux à savoir. Il n'y avait pas de gardes, les caméras étaient hors service, l'immeuble désaffecté. Pas de témoins sur les bords du fleuve. Ils ont retrouvés un corps, quelques jours plus tard, ce qui aurait dû coller, alors-

\- Tu as parlé de nous à quelqu'un ?

Le détective fut surpris par la question. Il papillonna plusieurs fois des yeux, déstabilisé par l'air sérieux de James, par son regard dur.

\- Non. Je veux dire …

Avait-il parlé à quelqu'un, dans le laps de temps entre l'épisode de la tour et la réapparition de James ? Avait-il mentionné son nom ? Oh, il avait bien avoué ne pas l'avoir vu, après la mort de Smith et les accusations de Lestrade à ce propos, mais cela ne semblait pas vraiment important. En avait-il parlé à quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- J'ai dis à Gabriel que tu étais mort.

James haussa un sourcil, entre étonnement et moquerie.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a cru ?

Sherlock chercha dans sa mémoire, visualisant la scène, l'expression blessée de Gabriel, l'éclat triomphant dans son regard. Son amertume. Sa rancœur. Sa colère.

\- Je ne pense pas.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a posé des questions à ce sujet ?

\- Non.

Ils n'en avaient plus parlés, par la suite, et Sherlock ne s'était pas posé de questions à ce sujet. Pourquoi, après tout ? Il en avait été soulagé, échappant à toute volonté d'approfondir le sujet, d'en dire plus, de s'expliquer. Après réflexion, ce n'était absolument pas la façon dont fonctionnait Gabriel, qui souhaitait toujours connaitre la vérité, qui s'hérissait au moindre manquement, au moindre mensonge. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, glacé et douloureux.

\- Gabriel est un mercenaire. Tu penses qu'il travaille pour le commanditaire ?

James haussa les épaules, les yeux toujours posés sur son visage. Il l'observait avec prudence, comme s'attendant à ce qu'il s'enfui, ou à ce qu'il explose.

\- Pas de manière directe. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il se passe autour de lui. C'est de la manipulation.

\- Donc, tu connais effectivement l'identité de celui qui est derrière tout cela.

James siffla d'une manière menaçante, son visage s'assombrissant immédiatement sous la constatation. Il savait Sherlock à deux doigts de lui poser la question, à deux doigts de tout faire pour connaitre la réponse. Allait-il oser lui mentir, oser le repousser, sachant qu'ils venaient de se retrouver ? Il n'avait pas envie de le savoir. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver dans une telle situation.

\- Je finirai par trouver, James. Gabriel est un intermédiaire, ce qui signifie qu'il peut nous conduire à _lui_ , pas forcément de manière consciente. Il en a peut-être déjà parlé, il faudrait que je me concentre, je suis sûr que j'arriverai à m'en souvenir.

La détermination de Sherlock était quelque chose que James appréciait. Ses déductions, son intelligence, sa perspicacité, sa moralité quelque peu douteuse … Son sens du devoir. Sa loyauté. Son inconscience face au danger. Un cocktail dangereux, qui pouvait tout faire exploser.

James connaissait effectivement l'auteur de leurs malheurs, trop bien même. Il avait maintes fois tenté de le faire tomber, sans succès. Il s'était lui-même empêtré dans les ennuis en tentant de le faire taire et disparaitre. _Il_ avait les moyens de pression les plus efficaces. _Il_ savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Et, Sherlock n'avait pas besoin de s'impliquer davantage. Sherlock n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

Sherlock n'avait pas besoin de connaitre le nombre de fois où sa vie avait été manipulée, le nombre de fois où les événements avaient été modifiés sans son consentement, sous la manipulation d'un tiers, le nombre d'occasions manquées, le nombre d'opportunités gâchées, la façon dont son caractère et sa personnalité avaient été modelés contre son gré.

Il attrapa le poignet de Sherlock, le tira, le forçant à se rapprocher de lui. Il plongea son regard noir et froid dans le sien, le détective un peu surpris de le voir si menaçant, si mauvais, si _effrayé_ par cette perspective.

\- Tu restes loin de tout ça. Tu ne t'immisces pas là-dedans, d'accord ? Tu es déjà beaucoup trop impliqué, bien plus que je n'aurai souhaité que tu le sois. Tu n'y penses pas.

Ne plus y penser ? Sherlock aurait pu en rire. Pourtant, le ton un peu plus désespéré de James le força à garder son sérieux. Le criminel était blême, de peur et de rage, et Sherlock savait qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, sauf à Berlin, peut-être. Il était réellement terrifié. Encore une fois, Sherlock eu du mal à imaginer ce qui pouvait être si inimaginable et terrible pour le mettre dans un tel état.

\- Restes loin de toute cette merde.

James repoussa son poignet avec colère, et se releva. Sherlock l'observa se rhabiller, rapidement, sans un mot, et disparaitre dans le couloir, sans pouvoir émettre le moindre son, sans réussir à poser les questions qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Il supposa que la nuit était finie. La parenthèse se refermait.

 **X**

Le soleil se levait. Son éclat perçait au travers des rideaux à peine tirés, colorait la campagne anglaise avec douceur, lenteur. C'était un spectacle que l'on ne voyait jamais à Londres. L'herbe verte, colorée d'éclats, percée de rosée et bercée par le vent. Le calme. La quiétude. Pas de sirènes, pas de klaxons, pas de drames, pas de précipitation.

Sherlock n'aimait pas particulièrement ce spectacle, ou plutôt, ce n'était pas réellement quelque chose auquel il était habitué. La ville, et Londres en particulier, était son élément, sa scène principale, et il en connaissait chaque recoin, chaque détail, avec une minutie experte. Le reste de l'Angleterre faisait partie de l'inconnu. Le reste du monde était une énigme. Toutes ces landes inhabitées, tous ces villages perdus, toute cette population dont il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence …

Il avait vécu toute sa vie à Londres même. La maison des Holmes était belle, grande, mais coincée entre deux autres bâtisses, dans une rue proche de l'agitation du centre-ville, et c'était comme cela que Sherlock avait aimé vivre et grandir. Ils partaient rarement en vacances, ses parents trop pris par le travail, et ce ne fut qu'enfin à la retraite qu'ils décrétèrent qu'il était temps de quitter un peu Londres : ils achetèrent une maison de campagne dans laquelle Sherlock ne se rendait qu'environ deux fois par an – moins, s'il le pouvait.

Il y avait bien eu le grand manoir sur la falaise, celui qui avait brûlé lorsqu'il était encore enfant, mais Sherlock n'en gardait que peu de souvenirs, alors cela ne pouvait pas compter. Le temps passé à se cacher, dans le monde, des yeux de James Moriarty, ne comptait pas non plus.

Il devait être dans les six heures du matin. Peut-être un peu plus. Sherlock ne savait pas s'il devait détester, haïr ce lever de soleil ou le chérir. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider.

Il avait le corps fourbu, et le manque de sommeil tirait ses traits, mais la quiétude et l'apaisement qui se profilaient, qui s'étendaient à mesure que le soleil se levait sur le manoir, sur la chambre et son lit aux draps défaits, valaient tous les maux, toutes les peines.

Sherlock savait que c'était le calme avant la tempête. Il le savait si bien, si profondément, que l'instant ne pouvait qu'être analysé et chéri, enregistré. La façon dont les particules de poussières restaient en mouvement dans l'air, piégées dans un rayon de soleil. Comment le vent faisait bouger l'herbe, les branches des arbres. La manière, l'harmonie qui se dégageait de la scène, le calme qui allait se rompre comme résonne l'orage, le rêve qui allait revenir à nouveau au cauchemar.

Mycroft avait tenté de le joindre. Six fois. Il avait laissé un message menaçant, puis un autre plus inquiet sur sa messagerie. Sa dernière tentative datait d'il y a moins de deux heures, signe que son inquiétude pour lui l'avait empêché de dormir. Mary lui avait laissé un long texto, lui demandant de la rappeler, elle ou John, de la tenir au courant, de ne pas retourner chez lui, surtout pas, parce que Gabriel était très en colère et qu'elle n'avait pas envie que les choses empirent encore. Et, Gabriel … Etonnamment, Gabriel n'avait pas même tenté de l'appeler. Pas de message, rien. Aucune preuve de son inquiétude, aucun rappel à l'ordre, aucune menace, et c'était peut-être le pire de tout. La raison pour laquelle il était désormais assis sur le bord du lit aux draps défaits, les yeux fixés sur la lande qu'il pouvait admirer au travers de l'immense baie vitrée qui courrait sur un pan du mur de la chambre. La raison pour laquelle il tentait d'emprisonner l'instant, tentait d'arrêter le temps.

Sherlock savait parfaitement qu'il allait devoir se confronter aux colères de Mycroft et de Gabriel. L'une allait être terriblement désappointée, déçue, pleine de sermons et de menaces. L'autre allait être plus … brutale. Et, pourtant, il ne pouvait désormais plus se voiler la face : après cette nuit, ces quelques heures passés dans ce manoir, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

Il allait devoir être franc, et tout dire à Gabriel. Rompre avec lui – quelle pensée étrange … Comment penser qu'il pouvait être possible, pour lui, de faire une telle chose ? -, lui expliquer. L'américain n'allait pas apprécier, surtout pas la partie qui impliquait sa disparition et cette nuit passée près de James, et Sherlock ne voyait, de toute façon, pas comment le lui cacher : même avec une écharpe, il était impossible de manquer le suçon violacé qui s'étalait dans son cou. Il allait devoir s'enrouler dans le tissu, le remonter jusqu'à son menton pour espérer qu'il ne voit rien. Une entreprise vouée à l'échec.

Il pouvait déjà imaginer son regard, toute la déception, toute la rage, tout ce qui allait découler de ses mots et de ses actes. Il allait être difficile de s'en sortir sans en venir à la confrontation.

Mais, il n'allait pas vraiment se confronter à lui pour cette seule raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Les mots de James l'avaient agités tout le restant de cette nuit, et il avait tenté de remonter ses souvenirs, de retrouver le mot, la phrase, le geste, qui aurait pu lui donner un indice sur l'identité de la personne qui les manipulaient tous. Sans succès. Alors, il pouvait peut-être provoquer sa chance, et profiter d'un instant de pardon et de pénitence pour le faire parler, pour le pousser à en dire trop.

Gabriel était honnête, loyal, fidèle. Sherlock savait bien qu'il avait été marié, et que sa femme était morte dans de tragiques conditions, bien avant qu'il ne s'engage avec AGRA. Il savait aussi que la violence n'était la résultante que des longues années de rancœur, de remords, de haine, accumulées depuis que le groupe de mercenaires avait été trahi. Il savait qu'il n'en était pas totalement conscient, que ses paroles étaient sincères. Il savait qu'il regrettait toujours d'avoir frappé, qu'il éprouvait toujours des remords d'avoir été plus loin que prévu.

Cela avait été un détail, au début : Sherlock _aimait_ la violence. Il ne fallait pas être idiot, il y avait eu James Moriarty, et ce dernier n'avait jamais été doux et respectueux, alors, oui, c'est vrai, il appréciait assez que les choses soient brutales. Il avait vu ce trait comme quelque chose de plus, quelque chose lui rappelant ce qu'il avait perdu, quelque chose auquel se raccrocher. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il n'avait rien dit, au début, lorsque les premiers coups étaient tombés. Peut-être pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais réellement pris en considération la gravité des actes de Gabriel. Les coups, les insultes, finissaient toujours par se changer en pleurs, en excuses et en parties de jambes en l'air incroyables, alors, vraiment, pourquoi devait-il tant s'en soucier ?

Seulement … Aujourd'hui, il avait trompé le si jaloux et si protecteur Gabriel. Il l'avait fait en tout connaissance de cause, parfaitement conscient de ses actes, très loin d'en éprouver le moindre remord, un quelconque regret. Prêt à recommencer. Prêt à en rester là. Personnifiant merveilleusement l'être si froid et insensible que Gabriel ne cessait de dépeindre. Donnant naturellement vie à toutes les paroles venimeuses qu'il ne cessait jamais de lui jeter à la figure, pendant leurs nombreuses disputes.

Alors, tout cela était difficile. Oui, il crevait d'envie de connaitre l'identité de leur tourmenteur, mais savoir qu'il allait devoir supporter son regard, ses invectives, qu'il allait devoir tout lui dire et être franc, savoir que l'information allait se répandre telle une trainée de poudre … Que cette nuit n'avait finalement été qu'une parenthèse, et que l'Enfer attendait encore de se déchaîner au-delà de ces murs. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé tant d'angoisse à l'idée d'en parler.

Encore une fois, les choses ne semblaient pas avoir de fin. Encore une fois, le sort semblait n'avoir de cesse de s'acharner. Sherlock pensa pourtant que, cette fois, il pouvait faire quelque chose à ce propos.

Il entendit James remonter l'escalier, et se leva. Le criminel n'était pas réapparu suite à leur discussion, et Sherlock n'avait pas osé aller après lui, bien conscient de la rage qui l'avait entouré, de l'aura menaçante qui s'était emparé de lui. Sherlock avait fini la nuit seul, sans pourtant réussir à dormir, son esprit ne cessant de tourner sur leurs dernières paroles, les dernières informations. A l'entente de ses pas, le détective tourna immédiatement le dos à la porte et entreprit de rassembler ses affaires, les yeux fixés au sol, tentant d'ignorer le sifflement joyeux du criminel qui se répercutait contre les murs du couloir – une nouvelle preuve du vagabondage étrange d'esprit du criminel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sherlock ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop occupé à chercher et à enfiler le reste de ses vêtements, trop pris par ses pensées. Il pouvait sentir le regard de James sur sa nuque, il pouvait presque voir l'éclat furtif de déception dans ses yeux noirs. Le détective se redressa lentement, le corps endolori, lui faisant soudain face sans pour autant le regarder.

\- Je dois y aller.

James l'observait sans bouger, adossé à la porte d'un air faussement nonchalant. Sherlock n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que son expression oscillait entre colère et déception.

\- Tu as plus urgent à faire ?

Sherlock daigna enfin lever les yeux vers lui, délaissant les boutons de sa chemise encore à moitié ouverte, amusé par le ton mi-agacé mi-paniqué de James, souriant de manière plus douce, toutefois, lorsqu'il le vit l'observer avec froideur, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front.

\- Mycroft n'arrête pas de m'appeler. Il va finir par remonter le signal de mon portable, et je n'ai pas spécialement envie qu'il débarque ici.

James leva les yeux au ciel, bougonnant. La réponse de Sherlock sembla le rassurer, car sa posture se détendit, et il avança rapidement vers lui, frappant sur ses doigts ayant repris leurs parcours dans le boutonnement de cette chemise pour le faire à sa place.

\- En effet, cela serait fâcheux. Donne-moi ton portable, je vais régler ça.

Sherlock n'esquissa même pas le geste. Il laissa son téléphone dans sa poche, et laissa James fermer les derniers boutons de sa chemise, sans bouger, parfaitement immobile.

\- Je dois rentrer, James.

Il tenta de parler d'une voix douce ou, du moins, avec assez de lenteur pour tenter de paraitre rassurant. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie que James se braque, ni qu'il interprète mal ses mots et ses gestes. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'il se pose de questions sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

James ne s'éloigna pas de lui, ses mains toujours sur sa chemise. Il releva les yeux vers lui, son expression redevenue plus froide, l'éclat inquiétant dans ses yeux revenant briller avec force. Il ouvrit la bouche, et Sherlock le devança avant qu'il ne puisse dire la moindre chose, avant qu'il ne puisse penser qu'il tentait de s'enfuir, ou de se jouer de lui.

\- Je dois parler à Mycroft.

James ne s'attendait apparemment pas à cette réponse, et son expression froide fut immédiatement remplacée par de la surprise. Il se reprit pourtant bien vite, et c'est avec un peu plus de chaleur qu'il osa enfin lui sourire, passant un bras autour de sa taille avec une moue d'ennui sur le visage.

\- Ennuyeux à mourir.

Sherlock lui sourit en retour, tentant plus d'endormir ses suspicions que de réellement donner le change. Il se coula contre lui, appréciant sa chaleur qui lui avait manqué cette nuit, la prise ferme autour de sa taille, ses lèvres qui, aussitôt, vinrent chercher les siennes.

\- Scotland Yard et Interpol te recherchent pour le meurtre de Smith, et pour bien d'autres faits. Je dois en discuter avec lui.

James ria doucement, et sembla plus surpris encore par ses paroles. Il s'éloigna d'un pas, bien assez pour pouvoir observer son visage et son expression, les sourcils haussés, un air légèrement dubitatif dans le regard.

\- Tu vas demander une amnistie ? Négocier une visite hebdomadaire dans ma cellule sous la Tamise ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il avait ressassé ces mots toute la nuit. Ils coulèrent de ses lèvres sans vraiment qu'il ait besoin de se forcer.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester en Angleterre. Je sais, je comprends. Même si tu souhaites rester, pour ton business, pour moi, je sais que tu connais parfaitement les risques, et je sais également qu'ils sont trop grands pour être courus. Tu es parti, la première fois, à cause de Magnussen. Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. Je vais lui demander de nous faire sortir du pays.

La surprise, l'effarement qui s'étala sur le visage de James fut presque comique à observer. Il n'avait apparemment pas du tout anticipé d'entendre ces mots, pas du tout pensé à cela. Cela rendit Sherlock un peu fier, un peu coupable, aussi, sachant que c'est ce qu'il allait bien faire, mais pas sans avoir, d'abord, réglé ses problèmes avec Gabriel. Et, en payer les conséquences.

Sous la surprise, James l'avait lâché, et reculé de quelques pas. Il l'observait désormais avec des yeux écarquillés, incapable de comprendre.

\- « Nous » ? _Nous_ faire sortir du pays ?!

Sherlock balaya l'air d'un geste, éludant la question.

\- Oui, enfin, je ne sais pas … Le mieux serait de quitter l'Union Européenne. Ton réseau y est fortement implanté, je sais, mais peut-être qu'aller un peu plus à l'Est-

\- Tu veux partir avec moi ? Tu veux t'enfuir avec moi ?

James l'observait sans y croire. Son regard passait sur son visage, sur son corps, revenait vers ses yeux, ne cessait de passer, de creuser, sur le point de le traverser, incapable d'y croire. Il cherchait le mensonge, il cherchait la faille, et Sherlock se contenta de sourire, de le dévisager avec moquerie pour cacher l'entorse qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, une fois sorti d'ici, pour dissimuler son geste et la façon dont il allait s'y prendre pour tout faire, sauf rester loin de toute cette merde.

\- Gabriel ne me lâchera pas. Mycroft non plus. Et, je sais qu'il y a plus encore. Je sais qu'il y a des choses que tu ne veux pas me dire et qui sont pires encore. La plus logique des réponses est de partir.

Ne pas s'attarder, délaisser les questions. James allait avoir du mal à y croire et il sembla, en effet, un instant, un peu dubitatif. Sherlock s'empressa de lui sourire à nouveau, et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, avant de murmurer tout contre lui.

\- Je dois y aller.

\- Mycroft ne te laissera pas partir comme ça.

C'était, en effet, une possibilité. Une crainte. Son frère allait tout faire pour l'empêcher de partir. Mais, y avait-il autre chose à faire ? Une fois loin, avec les mots de Gabriel, ses aveux, peut-être, s'il en arrivait là, il aurait tout le temps d'étudier l'affaire et d'établir un plan pour mettre le responsable hors d'état de nuire. Il pouvait jouer sur ce point de pression avec Mycroft. Il pouvait également aller jusqu'à la culpabilité, il pouvait le faire chanter. Il fallait à tout prix que Mycroft les laisse s'en aller.

\- Je ne lui en laisserai pas le choix.

Encore une fois, un éclat hésitant brilla dans le regard du criminel, certainement peu habitué à voir ses souhaits se réaliser – Sherlock savait qu'il n'espérait plus qu'il lui dise une telle chose -, et encore moins à se laisser ainsi mettre à l'arrière-plan. Il sentit James raffermir sa prise sur ses hanches, et il se laissa entrainer dans le geste, appréciant l'étreinte, réconfortante, laissant ses lèvres venir s'échouer sur sa mâchoire, jusqu'à son oreille.

\- Je t'aime. Je ne veux pas que tu t'enfuis, à nouveau. Et, ma famille, mes amis, les enquêtes … ce n'est rien à côté de cela. D'accord ?

James se figea à l'entente des premiers mots, et Sherlock cru qu'il allait le briser à serrer si fort ses hanches entre ses mains. Ils coulèrent sans que le détective n'ait à y penser, sans jeu, si bien qu'il fut lui-même légèrement surpris par son propre aveu, incapable de savoir depuis quand il ressentait à nouveau cela, ou si seulement les sentiments s'étaient un jour vraiment évaporés.

James ne posa pourtant pas de question. Il remonta une main vers sa nuque, et releva le visage pour l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas violent, dominateur. C'était tendre, et doux, passionnel. Sa langue glissa contre la sienne, et Sherlock se sentit fondre, sentit ses hanches s'élancer à la rencontre de celles de James, ses yeux se fermer plus étroitement. Il en oublia presque ce qu'il était censé faire, son départ, les personnes qu'il devait voir. Si James avait tenté de le déshabiller, à nouveau, il se serait plié à ses gestes avec enthousiasme. Lorsque le baiser cessa, il en redemanda, sous le rire amusé du criminel.

\- D'accord, love. Comme tu voudras.

Sherlock se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance, les joues rouges, et se recula en passant une main sur sa chemise, son regard partant à la recherche de sa veste et de son manteau.

James le dévorait des yeux, et il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour le savoir. Son regard brûlant passait sur lui et, en cet instant, Sherlock se demanda si son plan était bon, s'il devait vraiment faire une telle chose. Si les choses tournaient mal, si Gabriel frappait, James en serait furieux. Si le mercenaire était plus impliqué dans cette affaire que ce que James croyait, le confronter n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des solutions. Il allait se débattre. Il allait poser des questions. Cela pouvait ne pas très bien se passer. Et, Mycroft pouvait refuser, Mycroft pouvait l'empêcher de partir, il pouvait en profiter pour arrêter James, pour tout détruire.

Ce n'était pas un plan parfait. Ce n'était pas la solution idéale. Tout pouvait s'effondrer, tout pouvait s'écrouler, tout pouvait être détruit, réduit en cendres. Le monde pouvait imploser. Mais, Sherlock savait ce que cela faisait, il était persuadé de pouvoir encore y survivre. Il avait besoin de chance, sur ce coup, mais il pouvait réussir. Il avait survécu à pire. Ils avaient survécus à pire.

Il adressa un sourire sincère à James, l'embrassa à son tour, passant une main sur sa joue, dans sa nuque, avant de s'éloigner, le regard plein de promesses.

\- Je reviens vite.

 **X**

Les événements, bien entendu, ne se déroulèrent absolument pas selon le plan prévu.

Sherlock n'était pas dupe : ses chances étaient minces.

Gabriel avait bu. Il était ivre. Pupilles rétractées, démarche titubante, sueur, regard hagard. Confusion, détermination, colère. Gabriel bloquait tout passage menant à la porte et aux escaliers, bien ancré sur ses jambes, bien que sa silhouette vacillait parfois légèrement d'un sens à l'autre. Gabriel le regardait fixement, le détaillant, de son manteau toujours sur son dos à son sac bien rempli pendant dans le prolongement de son bras. Il regardait, et regardait, et regardait, et Sherlock savait que ce n'était pas bien, que cela n'allait pas bien se finir, car le silence s'étirait, s'épaississait et, bordel, tout cela allait bientôt imploser.

\- Tu vas quelque part ?

Le murmure se répercuta contre les murs. Un drôle de sourire ornait désormais les lèvres du mercenaire, et cela tira un frisson chez Sherlock, qui lui fit raffermir sa prise sur son sac.

Qu'avait-il à craindre ? Il y avait des caméras dans l'appartement, Mrs Hudson n'allait sûrement pas tarder à rentrer, James n'était pas si loin. Il pouvait se battre. Il savait se battre. Si cela devait en arriver là, tout se passerait bien. Mycroft regardait, James enregistrait, et les deux viendraient bien assez vite. Si cela devait vraiment se passer ainsi.

Alors, pourquoi cette angoisse sourde et aveugle, qui grimpait le long de son dos, le long de ses membres soudain engourdis ? Pourquoi cette sensation dérangeante, intolérable, de fin, de négation, de peur, _putain_ , alors que le regard de Gabriel passait avec lenteur sur sa silhouette ?

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Rien ne se finissait jamais bien, d'accord, mais la fatalité n'était pas la seule chose qui démangeait son esprit : dans le tableau, quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Une affaire. A Canterbury. Un service que je dois à Lestrade.

Sherlock utilisa le premier mensonge qui lui passa par la tête. Le plus plausible, le moins suspicieux. Mais, oh, vraiment, le meilleur ? Le sourire de Gabriel se figea, et il sembla s'autoriser à penser, un instant, à cela. Il observa son visage, cherchant peut-être le vrai et le faux sur ses traits, avant de rire.

\- Un service ? A Lestrade ?

\- Oui.

Oh, oh, ne tremble pas. Ne ressers pas tes doigts autour du sac, ne laisse pas ton corps se figer, se tendre.

Le scepticisme semblait sortir en vague de Gabriel, de même que son mépris, que son dégoût, que sa colère. Il avait une bouteille dans la main – Sherlock ne l'avait même pas remarqué … La peur avait un incroyable effet inhibiteur sur ses facultés. – et il la porta à ses lèvres, laissa le whisky couler et couler, et Sherlock ne savait pas si c'était là un instant de répit, ou un temps bien calculé dans le schéma qui se mettait doucement en place.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les alarmes commençaient à se déclencher, dans sa tête, tous les fichus pare-feu et détecteurs de son Palais mental vibraient, résonnaient. Il ne pensait même plus à le confronter à propos de celui qui les manipulait. Le regard de Gabriel était noir. Pas du même noir que celui de James, que Sherlock avait appris à connaitre, non. Sous ses yeux, Sherlock se sentit soudain petit, méprisable, de trop. Sous son regard, Sherlock se sentit soudain en danger et victime.

\- Mary m'a fait la leçon sur notre dispute de la dernière fois. Comme si j'avais besoin qu'on me dise ce que je suis censé faire ou ne pas faire. J'avoue, pourtant, que ça m'a travaillé.

Les traits de son visage s'adoucirent, surtout lorsqu'il porta sa main libre à sa mâchoire, désignant bien l'endroit où s'étalait le dernier stigmate laissé à Sherlock.

\- « C'est vrai qu'on ne devrait pas se faire ça. », c'est ce que je me suis dit. « On ne fait pas ça, quand on est supposés s'aimer ». C'est ce que j'ai dit à Mary. Tu ne penses pas ?

Le détective était tétanisé. En vrai, Sherlock ne put qu'hocher la tête, incapable de détourner les yeux, incapable de reculer, d'avancer, incapable de s'enfuir. Son portable était dans sa poche, mais il avait peur de bouger. La fenêtre était à sa gauche, à l'arrière, trois mètres à parcourir, mais il avait peur de bouger. La porte de sa chambre fermait à clef, il suffisait de reculer, un mètre, mais il avait peur de bouger. Le mouvement signifiait une réaction égale. Il était plus agile, mais Gabriel était plus fort. Il était épuisé, émotionnellement, physiquement, et Gabriel baignait dans l'alcool et la rage et la haine. Il ne pouvait pas bouger.

Est-ce que James pouvait voir ? Il n'y avait pas de caméra dans ce couloir, les plus proches se trouvaient dans la chambre, ou dans le salon. Il était sûr de bloquer, par sa silhouette, le champ de la caméra positionnée très astucieusement dans un coin de la chambre. Même s'il l'observait, James ne comprendrait que s'il bougeait, et il ne le pouvait pas. Il serait furieux de le savoir à Baker Street. Et, pour celles de Mycroft, eh bien, Sherlock espérait ne pas les avoir toutes détruites …

\- Oui, alors, je me suis dit aussi que je devais t'en parler. C'est vrai, ce sont des choses importantes dont il faut parler, surtout lorsque l'on s'aime, et tout, donc … Je t'ai cherché pendant la conférence de presse. Tu étais en colère, alors je n'ai pas été surpris de ne pas te trouver dans la salle. Tu avais toujours ces cigarettes dans la poche de ton manteau, et comme Mary était venue se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas, tu pouvais très bien être sorti pour en griller une.

Merde. Bordel de merde.

Le regard de Gabriel était fixe. Son sourire disparaissait, il baissa la bouteille d'un mouvement plus brutal, ses doigts se serrant nerveusement autour d'elle.

L'angoisse monta, monta. Il devait bouger. Maintenant. Putain, _bouge_.

La porte. La fenêtre. N'importe quoi. Maintenant.

Il n'y avait plus de sourire sur le visage de Gabriel. Il n'y avait plus de rire, plus de compassion, plus de tendresse, plus d'affection, plus rien, en fait.

\- Je suis resté, j'ai été là pour te supporter, t'aider, te relever, après tout cela, tout ce qui s'est passé. Je suis le seul à être resté. Et, pourtant, tu profitais que j'ai le dos tourné pour rejoindre James Moriarty …

\- Je-

\- La ferme !

La main libre de Gabriel se serra en un poing, et il laissa porter le coup contre le mur adjacent, ne retenant ni ses forces, ni sa colère. Il cria, plein de rage, de sentiments bafoués et trahis, et Sherlock savait qu'il ne devait sa chance, celle de ne pas avoir été celui visé, que par les quelques mètres qui les séparaient encore.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle peur, un tel poison dans ses veines. Il se sentait se liquéfier, incapable de penser, incapable de se raisonner. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir la gravité des choses, il fallait être fou pour penser que les choses allaient s'arranger.

\- Je suis allé dehors, innocemment, des excuses au bord des lèvres, putain, et tu sais ce que j'ai vu ?

La fenêtre menait à un escalier de secours. Il fallait la déverrouiller, l'ouvrir, sauter. Il fallait descendre et courir. Pas avant d'avoir reculé et fermé la porte à clef pour le ralentir. La clef, la clef … Elle était dans la serrure, oui, il s'en souvenait. Il fallait qu'il recule – deux pas -, qu'il referme le battant, appuyant dessus son poids au cas où Gabriel soit plus rapide que prévu, tournant la clef, et profitant du temps que mettrait le mercenaire à défoncer la porte – deux ou trois coups de pieds suffiraient – pour ouvrir la fenêtre et se glisser dehors. Et, s'enfuir.

Le cœur de Sherlock battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il pensa qu'il allait jaillir du fond de sa cage thoracique. Il avait, comme n'importe qui, peur des coups, peur de la douleur, de la souffrance. Mais, plus que tout, il avait peur des conséquences, de ce que les gestes allaient impliquer, des dommages collatéraux. Lui qui avait cru gagner, un instant, ces dernières heures, se revoyait confronter à la perte, à la désillusion imminente : le monde entier semblait se liguer contre lui. Le monde entier semblait vouloir le voir courir à sa perte.

Mais, l'apitoiement n'était pas à sa place, il n'y avait pas le temps pour se lamenter, pour abandonner, pour baisser les bras. Les yeux de Gabriel flamboyaient de rage. Et, lorsque ses doigts se desserrèrent autour de la bouteille, lorsqu'elle commença à chuter, lorsque ses mains plongèrent pour agripper autre chose, Sherlock se mit en mouvement, le corps tendu comme la corde d'un arc.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes.

Sherlock sauta en arrière, avalant les deux mètres en un bond, la peur guidant ses pas, et si sa main moite glissa sur le battant de la porte, ses doigts parvinrent tout de même à s'accrocher au bois, qu'il repoussa de toutes ses forces sur la chambranle, plongeant en avant contre le battant pour pouvoir le bloquer. Il allait s'en féliciter. Son cœur battait douloureusement, ses membres tremblaient, ses jambes menaçaient de s'effondrer sous lui – et, la caméra, derrière lui, enregistrait tout, voyait tout – mais Gabriel était bloqué. Ses doigts se tendirent vers la clef, bien à sa place, dans la serrure.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes.

Gabriel ne patienta pas. Il ne resta pas bêtement derrière la porte. L'alcool ne le rendit pas plus sot, pas plus impotent, pas plus bête. Alors que les doigts de Sherlock effleuraient la clef, prêts à la tourner, prêts à verrouiller l'unique accès, le monde implosa. Gabriel repoussa la porte d'un habile et puissant coup de pied, auquel le poids et la résistance de Sherlock ne purent faire face. Il cria de rage, et la porte battit violemment contre le mur, Sherlock perdant l'équilibre pour tomber sur le sol, assommé, l'esprit légèrement nébuleux, alors que le sang de son nez touché venait éclabousser son visage rendu cendreux par la terreur et la douleur.

Il n'eut le temps que d'analyser sa position – la fenêtre était juste au-dessus, il suffisait de se redresser, de l'ouvrir, de se jeter dans les escaliers -, et la douleur qui refluait de son visage – il avait certainement le nez cassé – avant que Gabriel ne soit sur lui.

\- Tu as dit qu'il était mort, et je t'ai cru, putain ! Sale menteur ! Sale fils de pute !

Le premier coup vint du bas, car Sherlock ne parvint pas tout de suite à se redresser. Gabriel le frappa du pied, et le coup qui percuta douloureusement ses cotes le laissa sans souffle, le laissa dans un cri étranglé entre douleur et affliction.

Merde. Bordel de merde. Il avait vu James, il les avait vu ensemble, il les avait vu s'embrasser, sûrement, monter dans la même voiture. Il avait vu absolument tout ce qu'il avait souhaité lui cacher.

S'excuser n'allait aider en rien. Supplier n'était pas dans ses cordes. Pleurer, eh bien, peut-être un peu, mais cela n'allait en rien l'attendrir. Crier, il était certain que cela allait le rendre plus violent encore.

Gabriel allait de toute façon finir par s'arrêter. Il s'arrêtait toujours, à un moment donné. Il parvenait toujours à se souvenir de qui il était, de ce qu'il ressentait, il arrivait toujours à s'empêcher d'aller trop loin. Il allait se calmer, et tout irait bien. Il fallait que cela soit le cas.

Le premier coup dans les cotes fut suivi d'un deuxième, d'un troisième, et Sherlock senti parfaitement la fracture, la chair s'entailler lorsque les coups suivants devinrent plus violents que le premier. Il chercha à riposter, poussa ses jambes dans celles de Gabriel, le faisant vaciller, manquant de le faire tomber, et c'était presque comme une petite victoire lorsqu'il perdit assez l'équilibre pour avoir à reculer de quelques pas, se retenant au mur en vociférant, le visage bouffé par la rage.

Sherlock ne prit pas le temps de le regarder – il était tétanisé par son regard -, s'accrochant au rebord de la fenêtre pour se redresser, haletant et gémissant de douleur sous la vague intense qui monta de son flanc lorsqu'il tenta de relever son bras droit, de s'étirer assez pour ouvrir le battant.

L'urgence. Il n'y avait plus que cela. A l'intérieur de lui, tout hurlait à l'urgence. C'était vital, c'était incontrôlable, il fallait sortir. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Il fallait s'enfuir. Parce que les yeux de Gabriel n'avaient jamais été aussi noirs. Parce que son visage n'avait jamais été si rageur, si destructeur. Parce que ses coups n'avaient jamais faits aussi mal. Parce que ses paroles n'avaient jamais été aussi haineuses.

Sherlock avait fait des recherches sur les violences domestiques et conjugales, après que Mary lui ai rapporté la brutalité occasionnelle de Gabriel, et cela ne l'avait pas vraiment inquiété. Cela n'arrivait qu'aux autres. Il avait déjà bien trop vécu, bien trop à vivre, il était trop attentif et bien au-dessus de cela, vraiment. Il s'était dit que rien ne pourrait jamais arriver de pire, que les choses ne pouvaient pas être pires encore que ce qu'elles étaient. Il s'était dit que Gabriel l'aimait trop pour cela.

Mais, l'urgence était partout. Et, il savait qu'il allait en mourir, pour de vrai, cette fois, s'il ne partait pas tout de suite. Son esprit le savait. Et, ses déductions ne mentaient jamais.

Ses doigts étaient accrochés au battant, à la poignée, au mécanisme d'ouverture, lorsque Gabriel revint à la charge. Il suffit d'un coup de poing dans la mâchoire pour le mettre à nouveau au sol. Sherlock s'effondra, la douleur brûlant dans son flanc, la nausée montant dans sa gorge, la conscience à peine accrochée à la réalité. Allongé au sol, la respiration sifflante, il releva des yeux qui s'emplirent rapidement de larmes vers Gabriel.

Le battant n'allait pas s'ouvrir et l'escalier de secours ne serait pas un recours praticable. La porte pendait sur ses gonds, et le couloir n'offrait aucune issue – se mettre debout, courir, ouvrir la porte, descendre les escaliers, sans se faire rattraper, vraiment ? Mrs Hudson ne reviendrait pas tout de suite.

Gabriel ne souriait pas, et ses yeux ne laissaient rien échapper d'humain, de sympathique, de sentimental. Il était en feu, il était fait de lave en fusion, et semblait se mouvoir à l'instinct, comme un animal privé de ses repères, privé de ses sentiments, privé de sa psyché. Gabriel allait lui mettre la raclée de sa vie et, s'il devait le tuer dans le processus, soit, cela n'allait être qu'un malheureux incident de parcours. Sherlock le savait, en était persuadé. C'était peut-être ce qui était arrivé à sa femme. C'était peut-être de cela que Mary avait souhaité le préserver.

Sherlock retint sa respiration, tremblant, lorsque le pied de Gabriel se leva à nouveau. Il s'abattit sur sa tempe sans qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement pour y échapper. Il explosa dans son visage, faisant imploser le monde, l'univers, détruisant absolument tout. Sherlock perdit connaissance sur la pensée pernicieuse, la constatation plate et désespérée que, finalement, James devrait une fois de plus se résoudre à quitter le pays sans lui.

* * *

 **Bon. Voilà, voilà. Je vous laisse là-dessus en m'éclipsant discrétement. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, une bonne nuit, et de très beaux rêves suite à cela ..**

 **^^ OK, ne m'en voulez pas. Nous en reparlons très vite, je vous l'assure. Le prochain chapitre sera tourné vers le PDV de Mycroft, et le suivant sur celui de James. En attendant, j'attends vos commentaires, avis, etc.**

 **Je vous remercie, et vous souhaite une très bonne journée ! A très vite pour la suite !**

 **Votre serviteur,**

 **AMAZINGmadness.**


	23. VINGT-DEUX - Brotherhood

_**Disclaimer**_ **:** Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et l'histoire reviennent à Sir Doyle, le contexte et les personnalités à Messieurs Moffat et Gatiss. Je ne fais que spéculer, user et faire souffrir de biens innocents personnages de fiction.

 _ **Au départ**_ **:** La série "Sherlock", créée et développée par Moffat et Gatiss, pour BBC. Adaptation libre de l'oeuvre littéraire de Doyle, la série transpose l'univers et les personnages au XXIe siècle : "Sherlock Holmes est détective consultant et il accueille comme colocataire le Docteur Watson, un ex médecin de l'armée britannique blessé en Afghanistan. Il aide Scotland Yard à résoudre des enquêtes ardues en utilisant ses dons d'observation et de déduction associés aux technologies actuelles. [...]" (cf. Wikipédia). Série géniale. Acteurs monstrueux. Personnages merveilleux.

 _ **Le speech**_ **:** Il y eu une certaine curiosité, au départ, juste quelque chose d'intriguant, de différent et de spécial, chez cet adolescent un peu étrange, un peu comme lui. Puis, il y eu l'obsession, la folie guidée, la folie abreuvée, celle émergeant dans les profondeurs de sa cellule anglaise, celle que Mycroft Holmes était venu chaque jour alimenter. Sherlock Holmes est là, là, quelque part, et il a envie de jouer. James Moriarty souhaite simplement lui trouver un jeu à la hauteur de son génie. Il ne pensait pas que son plan, bien huilé, parfaitement conçu, pourrait prendre une telle tournure. Il ignorait que l'obsession était devenue à ce point hors de tout contrôle.

 _ **Ce qu'il faut savoir**_ **:** **Sheriarty**. Mystrade et Sherlock/Gabriel dans ce chapitre, mentions de John/Mary et de Molly/Irène.

 _ **Remerciements**_ **:** Aux lecteurs, aux gens de passage, aux habitués, un grand merci ! Deux reviews pour ce chapitre : Merci **EcrirePourVivre** pour ta review, même si je suis en attente de ta review de trois pages ^^ Je suis très heureuse que tu fasses partir des lecteurs, j'ai adoré ta dernière fic Sheriarty (tu le sais bien :) ). J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre ! Merci **Wurmili** pour ta review ! En effet, Sherlock et James ne sont pas encore au bout de leurs peines, mais cela risque de s'arranger, au fil du temps, je te rassure ^^ Le plus dur est à passer, toutefois. J'en dirai plus sur les conséquences du dernier segment du chapitre précédent dans celui-ci, mais toutes les réponses se feront sûrement un peu attendre, je le crains ^^ Je te remercie encore, et j'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant ce chapitre ! ;)

 _ **Premières infos sur ce chapitre**_ **:** J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, qui est essentiellement du PDV de Mycroft. Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude de donner la parole à ce personnage, mais pour la suite, c'était essentiel de pouvoir le faire. Mycroft a un grand rôle dans cette histoire, et j'avais besoin qu'il soit celui qui affronte directement les conséquences du dernier segment du précédent chapitre. C'est un chapitre un peu dur (lesquels ne le sont pas, en fait, me direz-vous ? XD). J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

 _ **A écouter**_ **:** _Sorry_ de Meg Myers et _Dark Come Soon_ de Trashique (Grimes x Hana).

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Votre serviteur,

 **AMAZINGmadness**.

* * *

 **VINGT-DEUX.**

 **Brotherhood**

 **«** _L'Homme est un loup pour l'Homme._ **»** HOBBES.

* * *

« _Bonjour, Mycroft._ _Tu m'as laissé trois messages, ce qui n'est absolument pas dans tes habitudes. Saches que je vais bien. Je n'ai pas été kidnappé, et je ne me suis pas enfui. J'espère que tu n'as pas à nouveau mobilisé toutes les forces de police d'Angleterre pour tenter de me retrouver. Je suis en route pour Baker Street, pour tout te dire. Et, j'ai un service à te demander. J'aurai préféré faire cela de vive voix, mais je suis un peu pressé par le temps … et ta secrétaire m'a informé que tu avais une importante réunion ce matin, donc, faisons cela par messagerie interposée. Je ne vais pas te mentir, surtout que tu dois déjà t'en douter : j'étais avec James, cette nuit. Un jet a été affrété à Heathrow, cet après-midi, vers 15h, à destination de Moscou, et nous allons tous les deux le prendre. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton approbation, je ne t'appelle pas pour ça, j'ai juste besoin que tu forces les barrages légaux. Interpol et Scotland Yard vont être rapidement au courant, et j'aimerai éviter une arrestation. J'ai … J'ai besoin que tu m'aides. Que tu nous aides. Je ne laisserai pas James partir seul, et je ne les laisserai pas le remettre en cellule. Alors, passe ce satané coup de fil, Mycroft. S'il te plait. Rappelle-moi._ »

Mycroft soupira. Il avait manqué l'appel de peu, s'était immédiatement levé et excusé pendant cette urgente réunion avec le Secrétaire d'Etat Américain pour pouvoir décrocher lorsque le nom de Sherlock était apparu sur l'écran de son smartphone. Pas assez vite.

Ce message était plus inattendu que la demande en elle-même. Bien sûr, Mycroft s'était attendu à ce que Sherlock revienne en arrière, fasse de cette nuit de disparition un nouveau moment de déraison et de bons sentiments. Il s'était attendu à ce que Moriarty lui remette la main dessus, à ce que son frère en redemande. Bien sûr que Sherlock allait demander à le suivre, bien sûr qu'après tout ce qu'il s'était passé – Magnussen, Amo, leur rivalité, l'éloignement de John, la blessure de Mary, la découverte de sa relation avec Lestrade, le retour de Sherrinford, les agissements de Gabriel, Smith –, il allait se jeter la tête la première dans la gueule du loup.

Mais s'était-il attendu à ce que Sherlock lui demande son aide ? Qu'il choisisse la voie de la raison et lui demande d'intervenir au lieu de simplement foncer droit devant lui sans réfléchir ? Il devait avouer qu'il n'aurait jamais pu le prédire.

Sherlock allait quitter Londres pour Moscou, en compagnie de Moriarty. Soit, il allait pouvoir s'en remettre. Il pouvait faire jouer suffisamment de relations pour que cela passe inaperçu, pour que cette fuite reste cachée aux yeux du monde. Il pouvait même faire annuler le mandat d'arrêt contre le criminel, s'il le voulait. Il pouvait gommer définitivement leur existence, les couvrant, les protégeant tous deux des autres. Il pouvait le faire.

Il ne fit qu'envoyer un message, à Lestrade, d'abord, pour lui dire qu'il avait retrouvé Sherlock et qu'il allait bien, et qu'il ne devait pas suivre une quelconque piste le menant jusqu'à Heathrow. Puis, il passa un coup de téléphone.

Enfin, et ses doigts hésitèrent longtemps au-dessus du téléphone avant qu'il ne se décide à le faire, il écrivit sa réponse. Il regagna la salle de réunion froide et impersonnelle du Ministère avec le sentiment d'avoir pris la bonne décision et, pour une fois, la conscience relativement tranquille.

« _Bon voyage, Sherlock_. »

 **X**

Les réunions s'enchainèrent. Les journées étaient parfois les mêmes, et bien que Mycroft ne parvenait jamais à s'en plaindre, aujourd'hui, le rythme lui pesait particulièrement.

Sherlock n'avait pas répondu à son texto. En soit, cela ne semblait être qu'un détail : les deux frères étaient brouillés depuis un moment, et leur réconciliation n'allait certainement pas venir d'un appel manqué et d'un coup de main dérisoire. Toutefois, l'absence de retour le laissait légèrement circonspect, entre agacement et inquiétude.

Surtout de l'agacement. Encore cette foutue prétention à ne jamais se réjouir de ce qu'il faisait pour lui. Encore cette volonté profonde de l'ignorer, pour ne jamais avoir à le remercier pour son dévouement à son égard.

Il était 14h, l'infernale horloge accrochée au-dessus de la porte ne cessait de le lui rappeler, et tout devait s'être bien passé pour l'instant. Sherlock avait dû recevoir et interpréter son message de la bonne façon. Grégory n'avait rien tenté. Les autorités aériennes avaient dû être peu regardantes face au manque évident d'accréditations et d'autorisations, comme Mycroft l'avait prévu. Sherlock était bien certainement sur le point d'embarquer en compagnie de Moriarty, prêt à disparaitre, prêt à tout laisser derrière lui.

Le son métallique et dérangeant du vibreur de son portable contre la table en acier le tira de sa rêverie. Il s'attira immédiatement les regards agacés de ses confrères européens, et marmonna une excuse avant de sortir, irrité d'être encore dérangé.

Ce n'est qu'une fois à la porte qu'il daigna observer l'identité de celui ou celle qui venait de le sortir de ses pensées. L'interface hurlait « Lestrade » en lettres capitales. Mycroft n'avait pas envie de répondre : leur relation n'était pas dans ses beaux jours, en ce moment, - Grégory était retourné vivre dans son appartement miteux de célibataire endurci, dans les bas quartiers de Londres, délaissant le luxe évident de la maison victorienne sur quatre étages de Mycroft, un véritable affront – si bien que leurs récents échanges n'étaient faits que de textos au ton soit très professionnel, soit très acide. Voir s'étaler sur l'interface numérique le nom de son amant était donc étrange. Avait-il quelque reproche à lui faire ? Avait-il un peu trop bu lors d'un déjeuner avec son équipe ?

Ou, alors, est-ce qu'il se passait quelque chose, quelque chose d'assez grave pour qu'il daigne l'appeler de vive voix, malgré leur situation personnelle, malgré la claire certitude qu'à cette heure Mycroft devait être au beau milieu d'une réunion urgente et ultra-confidentielle ?

La deuxième pensée prit le pas sur la première. Il était 14h10, et l'avion de Moriarty et de Sherlock était encore cloué au sol. Peut-être que son coup de fil n'avait pas suffi. Peut-être que Grégory n'avait pas suivi ses instructions et avait foncé droit vers Heathrow.

Ses lèvres se pincèrent, s'étirant en une ligne étroite et blême. Il finit par décrocher, s'attendant à ce que Grégory l'insulte de l'avoir fait patienter si longtemps à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Mycroft Holmes.

Il n'était pas obligé de le dire. C'était même ridicule. Mais, montrer son irritation et son agacement dans un ton polaire pouvait tout à fait spécifier à son interlocuteur qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre dans des futilités, et encore moins pour des détails personnels, alors qu'il était présentement au beau milieu d'une réunion cruciale avec des représentants venus de l'Europe entière.

La première chose qu'il entendit ne fut pourtant pas la voix de Grégory. Ce fut sa respiration. Et, les bruits des sirènes de police et de premiers secours, derrière lui. Grégory ne devait pas en être loin : à quelques mètres à peine, et sa respiration hachée, poussée, prouvait qu'il avait dû faire un effort physique quelques secondes auparavant, ou alors qu'une émotion particulière le poussait dans ses retranchements.

Immédiatement, dans une intuition froide, le corps de Mycroft se raidit.

Grégory finit par parler, au bout de quelques secondes à peine, mais Mycroft ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

\- Mycroft … Je suis à Baker Street, c'est … C'est Sherlock.

Bien sûr que c'était Sherlock. Tout tournait toujours autour de Sherlock. Tous les drames et les mystères évoluaient toujours autour de Sherlock. Bien sûr.

Et, Mycroft se demanda si Grégory pleurait vraiment à l'autre bout du fil, si c'était bien une gorge nouée par des sanglots qui donnaient un tel écho à sa voix, ou s'il était simplement en état de choc.

\- Tu devrais venir. Tout de suite.

 **X**

Son chauffeur le laissa devant l'immeuble. Mycroft repéra immédiatement la belle Jaguar garée à deux pas, et l'Aston Martin aux portes encore ouvertes, entre trottoir et chaussée, garée dans la précipitation. Un ruban d'agents de police encerclait les lieux, maintenait les passants éloignés, dissuadait les curieux. Lestrade faisait les cent pas devant la porte menant à l'appartement, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à son téléphone portable. Il ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, Mycroft eu le temps d'approcher et de l'observer.

Grégory ne semblait pas avoir dormi. Il portait des vêtements froissés, un pardessus tâché d'un peu de café. Ses traits étaient tirés, sa mine était pâle. Il semblait avoir les yeux rougis, et Mycroft n'eut pas le cœur, ni la force, de se demander pourquoi. Il ne s'était pas rasé. Lorsqu'il le remarqua enfin, le voyant avancer sur le trottoir comme un condamné attendant sa sentence, il parut soulagé. Il s'avança vers lui et, sans prévenir, délaissant absolument tous les protocoles et règles qu'ils s'étaient fixés, entre eux, le prit dans ses bras.

Cela aurait dû agacer Mycroft. Il aurait dû en être furieux, mortifié. Il y avait du monde tout autour d'eux, des gens qui observaient, des curieux qui les dévisageaient. Pour l'équipe de Lestrade, il n'était que le frère ennuyeux de Sherlock, certains d'entre eux ne devaient même pas savoir que lui-même et Grégory se connaissaient. On ne prend pas inopinément un inconnu dans ses bras, même si c'était pour le réconforter. Les conventions sociales n'offraient pas un tel privilège.

Pourtant, il laissa Grégory serrer ses bras autour de lui, poser une main ferme dans son dos. Il le laissa faire, stoïque, figé dans l'étreinte, incapable de savoir s'il en avait besoin, ne sachant pas même ce qui l'attendait, derrière cette porte. Et, s'il avait véritablement envie de le savoir.

Après quelques secondes, il se permit de repousser l'inspecteur, se raclant la gorge pour se redonner contenance, jetant un bref coup d'œil aux alentours pour s'assurer que personne ne les dévisageait de manière trop insistante. Contrairement à son habitude, Lestrade ne fit aucun commentaire acerbe sur l'importance que son compagnon portait aux conventions et aux regards, se contentant de s'éloigner d'un pas en baissant les yeux. Cette absence de remontrance, ce vide laissé entre eux, ramena l'aîné Holmes sur terre, à la situation présente, et son regard osa enfin se poser sur la porte grande ouverte de l'immeuble, sur les agents de Scotland Yard qui grouillaient à l'intérieur, descendant et montant les marches, comme un essaim de fourmis bien organisé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il fit de son possible pour que sa voix reste la plus juste possible, la plus indifférente. Les bras ballants le long du corps, droit et stoïque, les talons plantés dans le sol, il observa la façon dont les agents murmuraient entre eux, silencieux, comment leurs pas se faisaient doux et respectueux sur les lieux.

Cela n'augurait rien de bon, mais Mycroft se força à ne pas y penser. Son cerveau analysait trop vite, parvenait déjà à une conclusion, une de celles dont il ne voulait pas, et il se tourna vers Lestrade pour y échapper, pour se raisonner, pour tenter de se donner tort. L'air embarrassé, triste et tragique de l'inspecteur fit accélérer son rythme cardiaque.

\- C'est assez flou pour le moment. C'est …

Il cherchait ses mots. Il l'observait, avant de détourner les yeux, avant de revenir à lui. Il pâlissait, blêmissait, rougissait, et Mycroft se demanda s'il n'allait pas être malade, s'il n'allait pas vomir. Sa mâchoire se contracta, peut-être de colère, certainement d'impuissance, et ses dents grincèrent désagréablement.

\- Grégory.

Mycroft appuya sur chaque syllabe, faisant résonner le prénom comme une menace. Lestrade soupira, levant les mains pour le calmer, lui montrer qu'il était de son côté.

\- Je te l'ai dit : les événements sont encore assez flous. Mon équipe s'en occupe, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu devrais-

Comme l'aurait certainement dit Sherlock : c'était des conneries. Le mystère planait et donnait à la scène un ton tragique, angoissant. Mycroft ne vivait pas pour être plongé dans le noir. Il avait toujours été le maître de l'interrupteur. Il n'allait pas attendre là sagement que quelqu'un daigne lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'allait pas sagement patienter le temps que Lestrade reprenne ses esprits et parvienne à tout lui expliquer sans avoir à virer au vert.

Il fit un pas sur le côté, assez rapidement pour que l'inspecteur ne puisse réagir, et entra à grandes enjambées dans l'immeuble. Surpris, les agents s'écartèrent sur son passage, et Lestrade ne fut sur ses talons qu'une fois qu'il fut arrivé en haut des escaliers, poussant la porte de l'appartement assez fort pour qu'elle vienne claquer contre le bâti.

\- Mycroft !

L'homme du Gouvernement ne se stoppa pas, son regard passant rapidement sur le salon – en désordre, comme toujours -, sur la cuisine dont la porte était ouverte – dans le même état – puis vers le couloir menant à la chambre. Il sentit une sueur froide l'agiter, une envolée cardiaque manquer de le faire chanceler, lorsqu'il aperçut les agents de la scientifique s'affairer dans leurs combinaisons blanches autour d'un corps laissé sur le plancher de la chambre de Sherlock.

C'était certainement le point culminant de ses pires cauchemars. Tout ce qui était relié à Sherlock le menait souvent au désespoir et à l'apoplexie, entre ses overdoses, son don pour s'attirer ennuis et ennemis, son désir d'auto-destruction, ses états d'âme et de cœur. Mycroft ne vivait que dans l'attente de _la_ nouvelle. Celle qui détruirait tout sur son passage. Il l'attendait comme un condamné à mort attend son exécution, certain qu'elle viendrait un jour, incapable de savoir quand exactement, ni sous quelle forme elle se matérialiserait.

Il avança d'un pas un peu moins certain, son regard braqué sur la forme immobile qu'il n'apercevait que peu derrière les uniformes blancs qui se pressaient autour d'elle, ignorant totalement Lestrade qui l'accompagnait désormais, une main posée dans le bas de son dos.

Il parvint jusqu'au palier sans que personne ne lui en interdise le passage. Il observa la chambre, le sang sur les draps défaits du lit, le sang sur le plancher, le sang sur la fenêtre ouverte. Il observa le désordre, les objets cassés et renversés. Il observa le couteau profondément enfoncé dans le cou du cadavre, qui l'observait de ses grands yeux ouverts et éteints, il observa le sang sur ses mains, le sang sur son visage.

Il releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui du premier technicien qui osa l'observer, faisant un terrible effort pour forcer ses mâchoires à se rouvrir, pour articuler un son intelligible.

\- Vous, là. Expliquez-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Le technicien observa Lestrade avec questionnement, par-dessus l'épaule de Mycroft, puis son supérieur, certainement, lui aussi emmitouflé de blanc et penché sur le cadavre. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, reconnaissant certainement l'homme, et n'ayant pas envie de s'en mêler. Le technicien ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer, à la fois paniqué et inquiet, connaissant parfaitement le protocole et sachant qu'aucune information ne pouvait être donnée à un civil.

A un membre de la famille.

Qui n'avait rien à faire sur une scène de crime. Qui aurait dû attendre au poste de police, ou dans une ambulance toute proche. Qui aurait dû patienter en attendant les premières conclusions, qui aurait simplement dû se trouver partout ailleurs, sauf _ici_.

Mycroft se sentit perdre patience. Il s'arracha de l'étreinte de Lestrade, insupportable, et pointa un doigt vers le technicien, qui immédiatement sembla rétrécir sous son regard.

\- Tout de suite !

Il entendit Lestrade marmonner quelques mots, surtout inquiets, mais il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Ses poings se serrèrent, et devant son air menaçant et glacial, prêt à tout, le technicien déglutit, cherchant une nouvelle fois l'assentiment de son supérieur – qui le lui donna d'un hochement de tête -, avant de répondre.

\- T-très bien, je … La patrouille a été alertée vers 13h30. Ils sont arrivés sur les lieux peu après, et sont directement montés dans l'appartement. Ils ont trouvés cet homme dans la chambre, déjà mort. Selon les premiers éléments, il a succombé à une perte massive de sang dû à un coup de couteau dans la carotide. Il avait les poings, le visage et les vêtements maculés de sang. Des analyses vont être faites afin d'en déterminer la provenance, ainsi que pour vérifier son taux d'alcoolémie, et s'il était sous l'influence de stupéfiants : on a retrouvé une bouteille de whisky vide dans le couloir, et ce qui semble être de la cocaïne dans le salon, déjà coupée, la dose n'a été qu'à moitié prise.

Il montra des choses, le corps, les endroits où le sang à peine séché s'étalait, la bouteille vide dans une valise encore ouverte et dans son sachet hermétiquement clos, la poudre qui avait été recueillie pour analyse. Il montra le couteau, la plaie, d'un geste vague.

\- On sait qui a fait cela ?

Mycroft articula difficilement, encore. Ce que venait de lui dire ce technicien, il aurait pu le déduire par lui-même. Il l'avait fait à l'instant même où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la scène. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle les évidences, il avait besoin de _savoir_. Il espéra être aussi froid et agressif qu'il avait souhaité l'être, il espéra que son visage ne laissait rien voir de ses émotions, il espéra que le technicien allait cesser de le prendre pour un idiot et lui donner de vrais éléments, cette fois.

Le technicien paru hésiter, une nouvelle fois, et cela donna le temps à Lestrade de prendre la relève. L'inspecteur tira doucement sur la manche du beau costume de son compagnon, le forçant à se tourner vers lui. Mycroft s'en irrita, mais suivit le mouvement, sentant déjà qu'il n'arriverait à rien sans se débarrasser d'abord de Lestrade, ou sans, dans un premier temps, passer par lui.

\- Mycroft, putain, sors d'ici. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là, tu es un membre de la famille, tu-

\- Où est Sherlock ?

Il parla d'un ton agacé, son regard froid se plantant dans celui diablement inquiet de Lestrade. Le sang, l'alcool, la drogue, la présence de sang sur les poings et les vêtements de Gabriel, sur le lit … Gabriel était mort sur le sol de cette chambre, et il ne s'était pas fait cela tout seul. Quelqu'un l'avait tué, et pas de la plus belle des façons. On l'avait poignardé avec férocité. Et, son frère n'était pas là, il avait beau regarder, Sherlock n'était pas dans cette pièce. Pourtant, Lestrade avait mentionné son nom, au téléphone. Où était-il, alors ?

\- Mycroft …

Encore une fois cet air embarrassé, gêné, triste à en faire pleurer les pierres. Lestrade ne savait pas mentir, ni garder ses émotions pour lui. Mycroft avait bien tenté de lui apprendre, mais l'inspecteur était resté insensible à ses leçons. Il était un livre grand ouvert, un bonhomme plein d'empathie et de sympathie, que Mycroft pouvait décoder d'un simple regard. C'était un trait qui lui plaisait, parfois, car il venait drastiquement trancher avec la froide et dure discipline qu'il s'était toujours personnellement inculquée, et cela faisait du bien de pouvoir s'autoriser à ressentir quelque chose, de temps en temps. La majorité du temps, Mycroft voyait pourtant toujours cela comme un handicap. Une vilaine habitude dont Lestrade ne voulait pas se défaire, et qui le freinait plus qu'elle ne l'aidait. Il avait appris à vivre ainsi, comme tous les autres, et soit, qu'il le fasse, Mycroft n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire, après tout.

Aujourd'hui, il le détesta. Une colère sourde et froide remonta en lui en voyant le visage de son amant ainsi se contracter, pâlir. Mycroft aurait souhaité qu'il garde pour lui ce qu'il ressentait, entre son affection pour lui, pour Sherlock et pour son ami Gabriel, et sa détresse. Il détesta le voir ainsi hésiter, patauger, s'enfoncer dans ses sentiments. Il avait besoin de réponses, de mots tranchants, incisifs, forts. Il avait besoin de savoir sans attendre. Lestrade n'avait pas besoin d'entourer ses réponses de sucre et d'empathie, pas pour lui : il allait avoir le temps de le faire lorsqu'il appellerait ses parents pour les prévenir. Il n'avait pas non plus le temps de régler ses petits tourments d'ami dévasté : il était le grand frère, et il était celui qui allait avoir besoin d'aide.

Mycroft l'observa, se tournant vers lui, délaissant le technicien qui se permit de respirer plus librement et de reprendre son travail sans demander son reste. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, sachant qu'il ne mentirait pas, sachant qu'il le tenait et qu'il ne pourrait pas se défiler. Il laissa Lestrade resserrer sa prise sur son bras, le regarda déglutir, avant de parler.

\- C'est lui qui l'a tué, n'est-ce pas ? Un geste de défense, apparemment. L'angle de l'entaille, la plaie, suggèrent que l'assaillant n'avait pas un parfait accès au cou, qu'il a dû lutter pour pouvoir y parvenir. Gabriel est au sol, proche du lit : je suppose que son agresseur y était allongé, sur le ventre, et qu'il a dû lutter pour se retourner et porter le coup.

Mycroft ne pensa pas à la manière dont Sherlock avait pu se retrouver dans une telle position de faiblesse : il n'avait pas le courage d'analyser une information si lourde de conséquences pour l'instant. Son regard se tourna lentement vers le lit, sur sa droite, vers le cadavre de Gabriel, sur sa gauche. Il murmura, plus pour lui-même.

\- Légitime défense.

Les bords de la plaie n'étaient pas précis, pas droit. Ce n'était pas l'attaque la plus conventionnelle que l'on pouvait prétendre pour une blessure à la carotide : l'angle n'était pas le bon, le tueur était plus bas que la victime, le coup venait du dessous. A quelques centimètres près, le couteau se serait planté dans la Pomme d'Adam. Impossible de déterminer si la carotide avait été visée, où si le coup avait simplement été porté à l'aveugle. Il avait été porté de la main gauche, apparemment : un coup de la main droite aurait été plus précis, et le couteau se serait enfoncé comme dans du beurre. L'élan avait été moindre, la portée du coup avait été moins précise, donc le résultat moins profond. Cela avait pourtant suffit à lui ouvrir la gorge, et à le laisser se vider de son sang sur le sol de cette chambre.

Sherlock savait se battre, Mycroft le savait bien. Cet idiot avait passé une bonne partie de son adolescence à courir les squats et les raves, à défier les dealers, à se retrouver dans des situations grotesques et impossibles. Il courrait après des criminels, et cela demandait un peu de dextérité et de savoir-faire. Sherlock pouvait mettre son frère K.O en un rien de temps. Il connaissait la douleur, bien plus que Mycroft aurait pu le vouloir, et il avait toutes les notions et compétences pour pouvoir riposter.

Pourtant, à en juger par les dégâts matériels dans la chambre, par le sang qui maculait les mains et bras de Gabriel – très peu probable que cela fut le sien -, par la position de faiblesse dans laquelle Sherlock s'était retrouvé, puis par sa réaction disproportionnée de venir planter son petit-ami d'un coup de couteau pour y échapper, Mycroft pensa avec une pointe de désespoir que tous ses talents n'avaient pas été suffisants pour le sortir d'une telle situation sans heurts.

\- Sherlock … On a retrouvé Sherlock dans la ruelle. On … On suppose qu'après avoir … poignardé Gabriel, il a ouvert la fenêtre de la chambre, s'est laissé tomber dans l'escalier de secours, et a fait quelques pas avant de perdre connaissance. Il y a du sang sur le battant, et sur les marches.

Mycroft imagina la scène au fil des mots, sans pouvoir empêcher son esprit de le faire. Il y avait beaucoup de sang sur le lit et sur le battant de la fenêtre. On pouvait imaginer le parcours de Sherlock à travers l'observation de ces gouttes éparses, laissées derrière son passage. Son frère était blessé, l'avait été avant même de porter un coup fatal à Gabriel. Il pensa qu'après analyse sur le couteau, les techniciens seraient en mesure d'affirmer que Gabriel l'avait poignardé avant qu'il ne lui rende la pareille.

Mycroft déglutit, défaillant légèrement sous le poids des hypothèses et des mots, son regard froid se troublant légèrement. Lestrade le perçu immédiatement, et desserra son étreinte sur son bras, entourant ses doigts autour de son poignet, de sa main.

\- Continues.

\- Il était vivant lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Inconscient, mais vivant. Il est à Saint Barth's, ils pourront t'en dire plus.

Mycroft hocha la tête pour toute réaction, son visage se refermant, les émotions se condensant dans une partie de son esprit, loin du regard inquiet de Lestrade. L'inspecteur le lâcha – Mycroft su qu'il n'avait pas à ressentir tant de vide et de froid à ce geste, ainsi il réfuta la déception, la cachant sous son sempiternel aspect de glace - avant de lui indiquer d'un signe de la tête de le suivre, ce qu'il fit après avoir embrassé d'un dernier regard la pièce. Ils longèrent le couloir et redescendirent lentement les marches, à la volonté des techniciens et agents qui s'y bousculaient et les saluaient avec discrétion, à leur passage.

\- A notre arrivée, Moriarty et Irène Adler étaient déjà sur les lieux. C'est elle qui nous a appelés, elle est en état de choc. Moriarty … On a dû le forcer à lâcher Sherlock. On l'a immédiatement conduit au poste.

Cela expliquait les deux berlines de luxe accrochées au trottoir. Sherlock avait passé la nuit avec Moriarty, et lui avait certainement emprunté une voiture pour venir jusqu'ici - la Jaguar. Le criminel avait ensuite débarqué comme un diable surgissant de sa boîte, chaotique et désespéré, et avait laissé son Aston Martin au beau milieu de la circulation, dans sa panique.

Qu'ils aient été présents avant la police était un mystère, mais Mycroft ne s'y attarda pas plus que nécessaire. Contrairement à Lestrade, qui prit soin de lui donner tous les éléments qu'il possédait.

\- Adler nous a dit que Moriarty a des caméras planquées dans l'appartement de Sherlock, et que c'est comme cela que tous les deux ont été très vite au courant de ce qui se passait. Selon ses dires, Gabriel était déjà mort à leur arrivée. Apparemment-

Des caméras. Bien sûr, impossible que Moriarty laisse son jouet préféré trop longtemps sans surveillance …

Mycroft se recomposa une expression distante avant qu'ils n'aient à nouveau franchis la porte d'entrée, déjà certain de ses prochains gestes et actions. Moriarty était au poste, accompagné d'Adler, Watson et sa femme allaient bientôt être sur son dos, de même que ses parents, il devait couvrir le meurtre, il devait faire accuser Gabriel, il devait se couvrir auprès du Gouvernement, et il allait falloir prendre des nouvelles de Sherlock, prendre des dispositions, au cas où …

\- Merci, Grégory.

Il s'attarda un instant avant de dépasser l'inspecteur, parla à voix basse, d'un ton calme, prudent. Il n'eut pas un geste pour lui, pas un regard – ses yeux froids passèrent à quelques centimètres au-dessus de l'épaule de Lestrade -, et il tourna les talons sans attendre un quelconque retour, marchant à grandes enjambées vers sa voiture.

\- Attends !

Lestrade le rattrapa en une foulée à peine, lui barra le chemin avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'esquiver. Il releva les yeux sans cacher son agacement, refoulant le soulagement qui l'envahi à le voir ainsi se montrer si inquiet, si prévenant à son sujet. L'inspecteur l'observa, regarda un instant autour d'eux, avant de se pencher vers lui, les rapprochant, et l'odeur de sa peau, de son after shave, déclencha un brin de regret chez Mycroft, un élan de peine qui lui entoura les tripes, qui forma un étau dans sa gorge.

\- Je suis là, d'accord ? Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, de parler, je suis là, ok ? Je sais que c'était un peu difficile entre nous deux, ces derniers temps, mais-

\- Oui. Merci. J'y penserai.

Lestrade effleura ses doigts des siens, et cela lui suffit pour reprendre contenance. Il se racla la gorge, fit un pas précipité en arrière, sous la déception flagrante de l'inspecteur, qui laissa échapper un léger soupir. Mycroft lui offrit un dernier regard avant de le contourner. Il remonta dans sa voiture aux vitres teintées, à la carrosserie blindée, caché du reste du monde, et surtout de ses propres sentiments et tourments.

Il donna une adresse au chauffeur, avant de prendre une seconde pour simplement fermer les yeux et remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Avant qu'il n'y ait réellement réfléchi, il avait sorti son téléphone portable de sa poche, et composait déjà un numéro. Il ne fut pas surpris de tomber immédiatement sur la messagerie. Il raccrocha sans laisser de message, incapable de parler, incapable d'en dire davantage.

Il ouvrit les messages, chercha son destinataire. Il relu les derniers échanges avant de taper, les doigts tremblants de fureur.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_ »

 **X**

Ses parents l'appelèrent vers 15h. Ils venaient d'être contactés par l'hôpital : Sherlock était au bloc opératoire, et leurs noms apparaissant toujours comme ceux des responsables légaux à contacter en cas d'urgence, ils avaient été cassés nets dans leurs préparatifs pour leur prochain voyage de retraités aisés par un médecin qui leur avait expressément demandés de venir à l'hôpital pour donner un espèce de consentement à propos de leur dernier fils, au cas où.

Sa mère était dans tous ses états. Elle l'avait noyée sous les sanglots, incapable de prononcer plus de deux mots à la suite, et Mycroft en avait levé les yeux au ciel, bien peu apitoyé, soupirant d'agacement.

Elle faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait – comme toujours – et, à ses côtés, son père restait muré dans le silence. Mycroft pouvait les imaginer, tous les deux, assis dans leur belle berline, elle éplorée, inconsolable face au sort de son pauvre enfant, lui emmuré dans un silence douloureux, se remémorant bien toutes les fois où Sherlock les avaient forcés à faire un tel chemin, entre overdoses foudroyantes et bagarres mémorables.

Sauf que le médecin avait certainement demandé un consentement en cas de décès. Réanimation, devait-on procéder à l'acharnement thérapeutique ? Coma, devait-on lancer le don d'organes en cas de mort cérébral, et si oui, lesquels seraient concernés ? Ils n'étaient pas assez bêtes pour ignorer ce que cela voulait dire : cette fois-ci, Sherlock s'était mis dans un sacré pétrin, et il n'était pas certain qu'il puisse s'en tirer.

Lui-même n'avait pas pris la peine d'appeler l'hôpital, sachant pertinemment qu'on le préviendrait si les choses devaient mal se passer. Molly Hopper n'avait pas été la médecin légiste admise sur le cas : trop proche de la victime elle était donc à l'hôpital, certainement déjà au courant de ce qui se passait. Mycroft lui avait envoyé un texto, lui demandant de le prévenir au moindre changement. Elle n'y avait pas répondu, mais l'avait lu, ce qui était déjà un point. Il avait également envoyé une équipe de protection, venant renforcer la sécurité de l'hôpital … juste au cas où.

Lestrade l'avait informé d'un texto qu'il avait prévenu les Watson et les avaient emmenés au poste : John passait apparemment beaucoup de temps avec Gabriel, ces derniers temps, et Mary était celle qui l'avait le mieux connu, ils allaient être plus utiles là-bas qu'à attendre désespérément des nouvelles de leur ami dans une salle d'attente insipide. Lui-même, après un détour par Downing Street, se rendait à Scotland Yard, ayant demandé la prime faveur d'interroger Moriarty sur les événements actuels.

Il raccrocha après dix nouvelles minutes de sanglots non-retenus et de gémissements douloureux. Il n'osa relever le pathétisme de ses parents, et ne prit pas la peine de formuler la colère qu'il ressentait face à leur inaction, leur latence. Il raccrocha en leur promettant de les tenir informés, de tout faire pour lui trouver les meilleurs médecins.

Oui, oui, vous aussi, d'accord, oui, je vous embrasse, oui, Maman, oui, je sais que j'aurai dû être là, non, je vous expliquerai plus tard, tout va bien se passer, laissez-moi faire, oui, Maman, oui, moi aussi je vous aime.

Sa voiture se stoppa sur le parvis de Scotland Yard. Il précisa à son chauffeur de ne pas l'attendre, qu'il en avait pour l'après-midi, voire la soirée. Celui-ci acquiesça et attendit qu'il le salue d'un geste de la tête pour repartir.

Il entra dans l'enceinte, et fut aussitôt attaqué par l'odeur et l'ambiance qui y régnait. Le hall était bondé d'agents en uniforme. Myroft n'eut qu'à diriger son regard vers l'accueil et son agent pour que celui-ci lui ouvre les portes des bureaux sans rien lui demander de plus. Il entra dans l'open space avec lenteur, une main serrée autour de son parapluie, l'autre étreignant son téléphone portable, son regard vagabondant. Les agents changeaient de place, vociféraient, en effervescence. Lorsqu'il passa entre eux, certains rires moururent, certains mots se turent. Les cris se changèrent en murmure, et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir que toutes les discussions et attentions étaient tournées vers lui, et sur l'affaire qui agitait le poste depuis ce début d'après-midi.

Le bureau de Lestrade se trouvait au fond de l'open space, mais il bifurqua avant de l'atteindre. Il emprunta l'escalier, monta un étage. Il parvint jusqu'aux cellules de garde à vue, tourna sur la droite pour déboucher sur le couloir menant aux salles d'interrogatoire. Lestrade l'y attendait, piétinant devant celle qui était la plus éloignée, parlant à voix basse dans son téléphone. Il raccrocha lorsqu'il fut assez prêt, empêchant Mycroft d'entendre le moindre mot de sa conversation.

\- Sherlock est toujours au bloc ?

Ignorant la réponse, Mycroft préféra simplement hocher la tête, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

\- John et Mary sont à côté, je viens de prendre leur déposition. Donovan interroge Adler, elles sont juste là. Moriarty t'attend.

Lestrade lui désigna d'abord la salle close sur sa droite, puis une autre, un peu plus loin. Enfin, il montra d'un signe de la tête celle qui renfermait le criminel, à sa gauche.

La dernière était la plus grande – Mycroft le savait pour y être déjà rentré à plusieurs reprises -, et possédait un sas muni d'une vitre sans teint qui servait, en temps normal, aux reconnaissances faciales entre la victime et son agresseur. Cela avait été la condition de Lestrade : il avait accepté que Mycroft s'occupe de l'interroger en premier, avant que la hiérarchie ne lui demande des comptes et un rapport, seulement s'il pouvait assister à l'échange. Pour intervenir au plus vite, au cas où. Mycroft le soupçonnait plutôt de vouloir en apprendre plus, et s'immiscer dans les secrets qu'il avait souhaité lui cacher ces dernières années et qui le liait au criminel.

\- J'ai envoyé des agents sécuriser l'hôpital. Ils ont été surpris de trouver une équipe privée, déjà sur place …

\- Je ne savais pas si tu aurais les moyens humains pour cela. Je ne voulais rien laisser au hasard.

Il parla d'un tôt trainant, las. La journée avançait, elle s'épaississait, s'alourdissait. Le Premier Ministre lui avait demandé de la discrétion, de ne pas se laisser emporter par les flots indécents de sa vie privée et familiale. Il lui avait demandé de se tenir loin de l'enquête, loin de l'hôpital, aussi, si cela pouvait lui permettre d'échapper aux journalistes. Pour ne pas éclabousser davantage le Gouvernement et le Cabinet.

Aujourd'hui, plus encore que tous les autres jours, le poids sur ses épaules lui semblait être insupportable. Il lui fallait développer une certaine énergie pour garder son sang-froid, son flegme, l'expression lointaine et froide sur son visage. Pour éviter d'envoyer se faire foutre le Premier Ministre, et tous les biens pensants qui l'accompagnait.

C'était une de ces journées où Mycroft regrettait d'être ainsi, à cette place, de s'être forgé de cette manière. C'était une de ces journées où il se disait que ses efforts ne valaient rien, n'avaient jamais valus tous les sacrifices auxquels il s'était soumis. C'était une journée noire, lente et désastreuse, qui se gangrenait au fil des heures, qui n'appelait pas de répit. Il en attendait l'apogée avec une certaine angoisse. Le dénouement, il le savait, serait aussi violent qu'inattendu.

Lestrade s'en rendait compte, Mycroft n'en était pas dupe. Il l'observait avec inquiétude, tristesse et douleur, ses yeux emplis de chaleur. Ils se côtoyaient depuis des années, et l'inspecteur l'avait déjà vu plus bas que cela (les overdoses à répétition de Sherlock, d'abord, puis les cures de désintoxication desquelles il s'enfuyait sans laisser de traces, jusqu'aux courses poursuites avec des suspects qui finissaient aux urgences … Jusqu'au kidnapping, la séquestration, jusqu'à Moriarty et ses jeux grotesques et dangereux.), plus perdu et en colère et désespéré qu'il ne l'était à l'heure actuelle. Mycroft savait que Lestrade ne le connaitrait jamais parfaitement, parce qu'il y avait des choses qui ne pourraient jamais être dites, mais il en savait assez. Assez pour compter, au moins un peu.

\- Moriarty a dit quelque chose ?

Lestrade hocha négativement la tête, soupirant dans le même temps.

\- Non. Il est resté muré dans le silence. Adler est plus bavarde : elle avait déjà commencé à parler dans la voiture. Je pense que Donovan n'aura aucun mal à lui arracher la totalité des faits.

Mycroft hocha la tête, tournant la tête vers la porte menant à la salle où était détenu Moriarty. Il pensait déjà à la façon dont ses questions allaient pouvoir se tourner, comment il allait s'y prendre pour le faire parler, sans trop en révéler à Lestrade dans le même temps. Ses pensées bourdonnaient, et il se redressa, se raclant la gorge, prêt à affronter le monstre, prêt à se voir confronté à ses erreurs.

Il fut interrompu par Lestrade. L'inspecteur le retint d'un geste, observant un court instant le couloir désert, avant de remonter sa main vers son visage et de la poser sur sa joue. A la fois surpris et incapable de ne pas y succomber, Mycroft le laisser s'avancer et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, rapidement. Ils se séparèrent avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de les voir, avant de se faire prendre. Le geste, fugace, remonta néanmoins un peu le moral de Mycroft, qui se permit un bref sourire que Lestrade lui rendit.

\- C'est pour la chance.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je sais comment m'y prendre avec lui.

L'inspecteur hocha la tête, laissa son pouce glisser une dernière fois sur sa joue avant de s'éloigner, son sourire disparaissant lentement, le sérieux et la gravité de la situation reprenant rapidement leurs places dans leur échange.

Mycroft se tourna enfin vers la porte, qu'il franchit rapidement, Lestrade sur ses talons. Le sas était plongé dans l'obscurité, la seule clarté provenant de la salle fortement éclairée que l'on pouvait apercevoir au travers de la vitre sans teint qui courrait sur une partie d'un des murs. Les deux hommes échangèrent un dernier regard avant que Mycroft ne pénètre dans la salle, l'inspecteur venant immédiatement se positionner face à la vitre, haut-parleur branché.

James Moriarty était assis sur une chaise scellée dans le sol, les bras reposant sur une table en acier elle-même fixée au béton, les poignets entravés de menottes solidement attachées à un anneau en acier fixé dans la table. Il avait les mains jointes, serrées l'une contre l'autre, rendant ses articulations blanches. Mycroft perçu pourtant immédiatement le tremblement de ses doigts. Il vit le sang qui les maculait, qui recouvrait sa chemise aux manches retroussées, ses avant-bras, son torse. Il en avait dans le cou. Il en avait sur le visage. Vraisemblablement pas le sien. Mycroft déglutit, avant de se reprendre lorsque le criminel finit par relever le visage vers lui, ses yeux noirs venant immédiatement se planter dans les siens.

Immédiatement, à sa vue, l'homme se redressa. Précédemment recroquevillé sur sa chaise, il se déplia, son dos venant se poser contre l'assise, les chaines reliées à ses poignets cliquetant désagréablement à son geste. Il posa ses mains à plat sur la table, et Mycroft perçu davantage les tremblements qui l'agitait, de ses mains jusqu'à ses jambes, et la pâleur de son visage.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

Il était avide : avide de savoir, avide de compréhension. Mycroft voyait dans ses yeux noirs le gouffre profond qui le hantait, l'obsession qui roulait, qui convolait dans une liberté folle et destructrice. Il le dévisagea, mi-menaçant, mi-suppliant, et l'homme du Gouvernement pensa avec une drôle de satisfaction - qui n'aurait pas dû avoir sa place dans cet instant – qu'il appréciait de le voir si blessé et faible.

Il parlait de Sherlock, bien sûr. Mycroft ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Il avança vers lui, et se posta de l'autre côté de la table, lâchant son regard, appuyant ses deux mains contre le dossier de l'autre chaise, les yeux baissés. Son absence de réaction, son jeu certain, ne plurent pas au criminel, qui tira sur ses chaines et frappa une main contre la table en acier, se redressant à son tour pour se trouver debout face à lui.

\- Mycroft, putain, ne m'ignore pas !

Le tutoiement, l'usage de son prénom, lui tirèrent un frisson glacé. Il releva les yeux, plongeant à nouveau son regard dans celui de Moriarty, observant avec un peu d'admiration toute l'inquiétude qui en suintait, toute la folie qui s'en dégageait. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu, un jour, si … humain. S'inquiétant pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, brûlant pour autre chose que son empire, que son argent, que ses obsessions étranges. Pendant son emprisonnement, et les longues semaines passés dans cette cellule sous la Tamise, Moriarty était resté lointain, inaccessible. Il lui avait révélé bien des secrets, certes, mais était resté comme étranger à ses propres mots, entre indifférence et folie. Aujourd'hui, tout son visage s'animait, les émotions qui y évoluait étaient fortes, contradictoires, terribles. Exit le petit sourire, l'éclat dérangeant dans ses yeux. Il paraissait bien plus humain que lors de leurs dernières rencontres, plus impliqué, plus sentimental …

Cela ne plut pas à Mycroft. Parce que, cela annonçait des choses dont il ne voulait pas s'occuper. Parce que, cela voulait dire bien plus de choses qu'il n'avait voulu en savoir. Parce que, cela donnait une toute autre dimension à la relation bête, enfantine et illusoire que le criminel et son frère partageaient.

\- Il est en train d'être opéré. Son état est grave.

Moriarty papillonna des yeux, peut-être étonné qu'il lui réponde, ou assommé par l'information. Les choses semblaient lui tomber dessus, et c'était étrange de voir cet homme si habitué à l'improbable être rattrapé ainsi par des constatations froides. Mycroft ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser plus de questions.

\- Pourquoi étais-tu à Baker Street ?

Il y avait de grandes chances que Moriarty se braque et s'enferme dans le silence. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, des nouvelles de Sherlock, et aussi minces ait pu être ces informations, que pouvait-il vouloir de plus ? Il était cerné, enfermé. Mycroft avait déjà fait prévenir les forces spéciales, et le transfert de Moriarty n'était qu'une question d'heures. Il serait bientôt emmené, enfermé dans un endroit secret, inviolable, où il pourrirait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il ne s'en rendait peut-être pas encore compte, mais tout était terminé. Que Sherlock s'en sorte ou non, son sort, à lui, était désormais scellé.

Moriarty le dévisagea un instant, comme se demandant s'il devait répondre, s'il devait prendre la peine d'en dire davantage. Sa langue claqua contre son palais, de mécontentement, d'impatience, et il répondit d'une voix trainante, ses yeux noirs vibrant de colère.

\- Les caméras de surveillance, dans son appartement, fonctionnaient toujours. J'ai été immédiatement prévu.

Cela corroborait les informations données par Adler. Les techniciens de Scotland Yard allaient pouvoir les trouver, et affirmer le tout. Il allait falloir s'emparer du contenu de ces vidéos : nul doute que Moriarty enregistrait au fur et à mesure, surtout si certaines d'entre elles étaient positionnées dans la chambre. Ces vidéos allaient leur permettre de retracer avec précision le déroulé des événements.

Moriarty ne s'attarda pas davantage. Il semblait toutefois prêt à coopérer, à en donner plus, pensant certainement que cela pouvait aider Sherlock. Mycroft saisi sa chance, surpris de pouvoir le faire parler si facilement, bien heureux de ne pas avoir à utiliser ce qu'il savait de lui pour le forcer à en dire plus.

\- Gabriel était déjà mort ?

Un sourire froid et mauvais vint étirer les lèvres du criminel. Mycroft perçu immédiatement le changement de réaction, l'éclat noir ravivé dans son regard. C'était peut-être une menace : ne pas trop s'attarder sur le sujet. C'était peut-être de la rage, ou de la folie.

\- Crois-tu que je l'aurai simplement planté et laissé se vider de son sang pour avoir fait ce qu'il a fait ?

Le criminel parla doucement, lentement, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant en bas âge qu'il ne fallait pas effrayer, qui ne comprenait pas bien. Mycroft ne s'en offusqua pas. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, sachant bien que si c'était Moriarty qui avait tué Gabriel, son cadavre aurait été bien plus laid à voir.

\- Sherlock l'a tué, alors.

La constatation tomba, plate, avérée. Moriarty haussa un sourcil, comme étonné qu'il en arrive si tardivement à une telle conclusion.

\- S'il ne l'avait pas fait, Gabriel l'aurait démoli. Il ne serait pas à l'hôpital, en cet instant, mais à la morgue.

Le criminel parla avec plus de colère, sa voix se brisant sur le dernier mot. Mycroft fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, profitant que Moriarty baisse un instant les yeux pour se reprendre pour pouvoir tourner à son tour son regard vers la vitre teintée, qui ne fit que lui renvoyer sa propre image.

\- Sherlock était conscient lorsque nous sommes arrivés.

La révélation lui fit rapidement tourner la tête, ses yeux revenant se fixer sur le visage pâle du criminel. Moriarty avait baissé les yeux sur ses mains tremblantes, recouvertes du sang séché de Sherlock. Mycroft le vit déglutir, chercher un instant ses mots. Avide d'entendre ce que son frère avait pu dire, il se pencha sans vraiment le vouloir, ses mains se serrant davantage autour du dossier de la chaise.

\- Il a dit que Gabriel avait pris quelque chose, que ses réactions n'étaient pas normales.

\- Il y avait de la cocaïne dans le salon.

Moriarty soupira, agacé, relevant un regard irrité vers Mycroft.

\- C'est Sherlock qui en a pris, il me l'a dit. Gabriel ne touchait pas à ça. C'était autre chose.

Perplexe, Mycroft fronça les sourcils, laissant le questionnement remplacer la lassitude. Bien sûr que Sherlock s'était drogué, bien sûr qu'il avait été celui qui avait souhaité se shooter avant de s'envoler pour il ne savait où avec son criminel d'amant. Les analyses qui allaient être faites sur Gabriel allaient être cruciales.

\- Il a dit ce que c'était ?

Moriarty haussa les épaules.

\- Non, je crois qu'il l'ignorait.

Il se stoppa un instant, réfléchissant encore à ses mots. Il lâcha, au bout de quelques longues secondes passées à regarder ses doigts maculés de sang, ce qui brûlait sa langue.

\- Gabriel n'a pas beaucoup parlé … Il lui a seulement dit de remercier Smith. Lorsqu'il le verrait en Enfer.

Smith ? Mycroft se redressa, cette fois-ci plus empêtré dans le cheminement de ses pensées et ses mots. Il chercha le mensonge dans les yeux de Moriarty – impossible à déceler -, avant de se demander quelle raison pouvait le pousser à mentir sur une telle chose. Mycroft ne connaissait qu'un seul lien menant à Culverton Smith, et il était dangereux.

Il tâcha de ne pas laisser son expression le trahir, son regard parler pour lui : Moriarty l'observait dangereusement, conscient qu'il savait plus de choses qu'il ne souhaitait le dire, cherchant dans ses yeux l'étincelle qui embraserait le tout. Il fouillait son regard, avide, rageur, cherchant la réponse, cherchant le lien, cherchant le pourquoi de ces mots, de ce mot, de cette hargne, cette destruction à l'encontre de son amant.

Mycroft n'avait pas le droit de le dire, il n'avait pas le droit d'y penser. Culverton Smith avait été relié à Moriarty avant d'être attrapé, d'être contraint à travailler pour quelqu'un d'autre. Mycroft le savait, et Mycroft n'avait pas envie de partager cette information. Lestrade était de l'autre côté de cette vitre et entendait tout. Moriarty pourrait tout détruire, tout brûler, s'il savait. Il ne pouvait pas se trahir, il ne pouvait pas en dire davantage. Il pinça les lèvres, fit mine que l'information le dérangeait – ce qui n'était pas vraiment de la comédie -, fermant un instant les yeux et baissant la tête en soupirant.

Bien. Les choses étaient ainsi. Gabriel avait pris quelque chose, qui lui avait peut-être retourné le cerveau, qui lui avait permis de prendre l'avantage sur Sherlock, qu'en savait-il vraiment ? Il avait tenté de le tuer, c'était assez clair. Si son frère n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de se défendre en utilisant tous les moyens laissés à sa disposition, c'était bien certainement ce qui serait arrivé. Gabriel avait failli le battre à mort, un sort tragique, bestial et empli de rage.

\- Tu vas mettre le commanditaire hors d'état de nuire, n'est-ce pas ?

Moriarty le dévisageait, les yeux noirs grands ouverts, le dévorant, fouillant sans relâche le fond de sa pensée. Il avait parlé doucement, presque légèrement, et c'était peut-être comme ça que Lestrade pouvait l'entendre, de l'autre côté du miroir : une question posée sur un ton calme et léger. Mycroft n'était pas assez dupe pour le penser ainsi.

Devant son absence immédiate de réponse et de réaction, le criminel sourit. Un grand sourire fou et froid, qui laissa un froid glacial jusque dans les os de Mycroft. Le criminel avait remis son masque, celui du psychopathe qu'il était, balayant émotions et humanité, se parant d'un vide inquiétant et d'une noirceur éclatante. Il se pencha doucement au-dessus de la table, ses mains tremblantes et sanglantes serrées en deux poings sur la surface d'acier, sa taille n'empêchant pas Mycroft de se sentir plus petit face à son regard.

\- Tu vas le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Mycroft se racla la gorge, haussant les sourcils en un signe de surprise.

\- Je ne vois pas-

\- Gabriel était un mercenaire. Un exécuteur. Tu le sais bien, tu sais bien qu'il y a un cerveau derrière tout ça, qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire cela de lui-même. C'était un sale fils de pute, un tueur, mais il était amoureux de Sherlock. Il n'aurait jamais pensé à faire cela, même pour le punir.

La colère brûlait dans son regard. Elle éveillait le noir et le vide de ses yeux, elle allumait une lumière mouvante et instable. Il rapprocha ses deux mains au centre de la table, et le cliquetis de la chaine et des menottes sortit Mycroft de son immobilisme : sachant de quoi était capable l'homme, il recula d'un pas, le visage impassible. Cela ne fit que faire grandir le sourire mauvais de Moriarty.

\- Et, putain, tu sais qui l'a fait.

Moriarty laissa un temps passer, un silence froid s'installer. Puis, il reprit, sur le même ton doucereux et lent, le regard plongé dans celui de Mycroft, son sourire fou imprimé aux lèvres.

\- Je vais te tuer. Une fois sorti d'ici, je vais tous vous tuer, toi, tes amis, et ton misérable petit inspecteur. Tu l'as laissé faire. Tu l'as laissé s'en prendre à Sherlock. Nous avions un putain d'accord.

Ce n'était pas une menace en l'air, Mycroft le savait bien. Pour le prouver, Moriarty tira une fois de plus sur ses liens, faisant reculer encore son vis-à-vis. S'il l'avait pu, nul doute qu'il aurait mis sa menace à exécution immédiate. Mais, il était pris au piège. Et, il le savait.

Mycroft ne s'en sentit pas mal. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Moriarty menaçait de s'en prendre à lui, et ce n'était de toute façon pas tant un problème.

L'homme du Gouvernement passa une main sur son costume, en lissa les plis. Il détourna le regard, ignorant le criminel, avant de tourner les talons. Il avait le point de vue de Moriarty, et c'était bien tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Il fallait sortir avant que cet idiot n'en dise trop devant Lestrade, avant qu'il sorte des cartes que Mycroft souhaitait garder cachées. Il sortit à grandes enjambées, ne laissant pas le temps à Moriarty d'en dire plus.

Il referma la porte derrière lui dans un soupir, et s'empressa de venir éteindre le haut-parleur, laissant le criminel se parler à lui-même et rager en silence dans la pièce.

\- C'était quoi ce bordel ? De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ?

Lestrade ne semblait pas spécialement ravi. Appuyé contre le mur, il l'observait avec colère, et Mycroft leva les mains en signe de défense, laissant le poids de la fatigue retomber sur ses épaules pour plaider sa cause.

\- Il est fou. Ne prête pas d'attention à ses paroles.

Mycroft prit un instant pour respirer plus calmement, l'esprit encombré de pensées. Il fallait qu'il passe un coup de téléphone. Il allait devoir demander à s'absenter plus longuement du bureau. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici.

\- Tu peux creuser sur cette histoire de substance ou de drogue ? Les analyses toxicologiques ne devraient plus être longues à revenir du laboratoire, n'est-ce pas ?

Lestrade n'avait pas desserré les mâchoires, et Mycroft se demanda même un instant s'il n'allait pas lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Ah, exit les bons sentiments, apparemment, il allait devoir jongler avec une nouvelle crise conjugale, en plus du reste. Cela le laissa plus las qu'autre chose. C'était sûrement une habitude qui ne parvenait plus à le peiner.

\- Mycroft-

\- Préviens-moi lorsque tu auras les résultats. Je veux les connaitre. Et, ne t'inquiète pas pour Moriarty : une équipe va s'en occuper.

Il entendit les dents de l'inspecteur grincer, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il avait déjà une main sur la poignée de la porte menant au couloir, son téléphone dans l'autre, pianotant et cherchant. Lorsque son smartphone vibra dans sa main, il faillit le lâcher de surprise.

Il stoppa ses gestes. Il lâcha la poignée. L'interface s'illuminait d'un numéro inconnu – ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Mycroft attendait un appel important, et c'était peut-être celui-là. Avait-il reçu son texto ? Souhaitait-il enfin s'expliquer ? Il n'y cru pas lui-même. Restant dans le sas en compagnie d'un Lestrade bouillant de rage, il décrocha et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

\- Mycroft Holmes ?

Il y avait un fond sonore incroyablement bruyant. Des cris, des annonces bruyantes, des bruits d'objets, des conversations badines. On appela un Docteur, dans un service quelconque. Mycroft su immédiatement que c'était l'hôpital.

\- Bonjour, c'est- … C'est Molly Hooper.

La voix fluette résonna dans son oreille, peu sûre d'elle, mais précise. Un peu déstabilisé par l'appel, auquel il ne s'attendait pas, Mycroft ne prit pas le temps d'analyser son ton, de le retenir. Sa soudaine angoisse se matérialisa en une irritation peu polie.

\- Miss Hooper, je suis occupé. Pourriez-vous- ?

\- Vous m'avez demandé de vous contacter s'il se passait quelque chose …

Elle le coupa brutalement, sans ménagement. Cela suffit à le laisser sans répartie. Oui, c'est vrai, il lui avait envoyé un message, plus tôt dans l'après-midi, lui demandant de le prévenir au cas où quelque chose se produisait. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle le ferait. Il n'avait pas pensé que quiconque l'appellerait.

Il posa une main sur la porte close, face à lui, comprenant que son geste n'était là que pour le retenir, pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer. L'angoisse augmenta son rythme cardiaque. Il entendait la détresse dans la voix de la jeune femme, il comprenait l'assurance froide qu'elle s'imposait, alors que son corps entier devait être comme le sien, secoué de tremblements incontrôlables.

Lestrade bougea, il le vit dans le coin de son regard, certainement un peu inquiet. Mycroft ne s'en préoccupa pas.

\- Je vous écoute.

Le ton plat, las, éreinté. Il posa son front contre la porte close, sachant déjà ce qu'elle allait dire, comprenant dans son appel, dans sa voix, ce qu'elle allait déclencher.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé ... Je … J'étais près du sas des infirmières lorsqu'ils sont venus leur dire … Je- Je voulais vous prévenir …

Elle parlait difficilement, et Mycroft comprit qu'elle pleurait.

\- Sherlock est … Il est mort.

* * *

 **Je vous avoue que j'avais pensé terminé cette fic sur ce chapitre. Cela aurait été la quintessence du sadisme. Mais, cela aurait été vous laisser sur votre faim, et j'ai encore tellement de choses à dire !**

 **Il y a donc bien une suite, et je vous dis d'ailleurs à très vite pour celle-ci !**

 **Très bonne soirée, et n'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le seul salaire de l'auteur !**

 **Votre serviteur,**

 **AMAZINGmadness.**


End file.
